Ko no Ai
by Mparaizo
Summary: Continuação da fanfic Pesadelos. Eles tinham um grande dever. Continuar o trabalho dos seus pais e manter a Paz tão duramente conquistada. Mas também tinham que viver um grande amor. Gaara X Ino, Naruto X Sakura, Minato e Karura.
1. Lembranças

- Gaara chegou ontem á Konoha. - Naruto informa à esposa na mesa do café da manhã. Um rapaz sentado ao lado do Hokage solta um gemido de desânimo. - Pai, posso passar as próximas semanas em uma missão bem longe?

-Não, não pode. - Sakura responde no lugar do marido. - Minato, eu e seu pai já estamos cansados dessas brigas entre você e Karura.

-Sua mãe tem razão, Minato. Karura é filha do meu melhor amigo e não gostaria de ter minha amizade com Gaara abalada por causa de uma briga de crianças. -Assim que acabou de falar, Naruto percebeu o erro que cometeu. Minato se levanta irritado e olha para o pai. - Acontece, Hokage-sama, que eu não sou mais uma criança, pertenço a ANBU de Konoha e a filha de seu melhor amigo é uma jovem mimada, insuportável e irritante.

Sakura olha para Naruto segurando o riso ao ver o marido sem saber o que dizer. Minato e Karura tinham dezessete anos, ela era sete meses mais velha que o filho deles. Ambos eram inteligentes, educados e gentis, porém bastava se enxergarem para começarem as discussões. Nenhum dos pais se importava com aquilo, deixando que os dois se entendessem como achassem melhor.

-Minato, por favor, tente não discutir com Karura desta vez.

-Só se ela ficar muda durante as próximas semanas. - Ele olha para o pai e solta um suspiro, voltando a se sentar. - Tudo bem, prometo que vou tentar, eu disse _tentar_, não discutir com a princesinha de Suna. Eu também gosto muito de Gaara-sama e da tia Ino e não quero que eles fiquem chateados comigo.

-Obrigado, Filho. - Naruto sorri para o rapaz, admirando a beleza de Minato. O rapaz era idêntico ao avô de quem tinha herdado o nome, com exceção dos olhos que eram bem verdes iguais aos de Sakura, e chamava muito a atenção das meninas de Konoha. Sempre alegre e sorridente, conquistava a admiração e o carinho de todos os moradores da vila. Sabia que ele tentaria ser educado com Karura, só esperava que a jovem fizesse o mesmo.

XXX

Karura olhava pela janela com um sorriso, ela amava Konoha. Ela e a família sempre passavam as festas de fim de ano ali, quando o pai tirava férias. A vila estava coberta de neve, o que a deixava mais linda ainda. Ela já tinha pedido aos pais que a deixassem ficar com o avô, para aprender a usar as habilidades mentais herdadas da mãe, porém o Kazekage não permitira. Karura e a família estavam na casa que pertencia a sua mãe, tinham chegado na noite anterior. Ela olha para o pai que estava sentado no sofá da sala e sem aviso se joga em cima dele.

-Karura. - Gaara a repreende, mas o sorriso desmentia a zanga. - Papai, vamos sair um pouco. Está lindo lá fora.

- Vamos pai, por favor. - Chihiro fala, também sentando no colo do pai. Os três filhos adoravam o pai, que era extremamente carinhoso com eles. Ino aparece na porta da cozinha.

- Karura, Chihiro, por que vocês não vão passear um pouco pela vila e deixam seu pai descansar? - Ela olha com carinho para o marido. Gaara continua sendo um homem lindo, os anos não mudaram em nada sua aparência. Ele olha para a esposa e seus olhos assumem um brilho diferente. Karura acompanhava a troca de olhares dos pais, com um sorriso. Ela levanta do colo do pai e chama a irmã. - Vamos maninha, acho que estamos sobrando aqui. - Ela fala, provocando os pais. Gaara a olha um pouco constrangido, mas Ino começa a rir junto com as filhas.

- Tem toda razão, Karura. Vamos procurar Minato. - Foi só a mais velha ouvir o nome do rapaz para seu sorriso sumir do rosto. - Se você queria estragar meu dia, conseguiu.

-Karura. - O pai a chama, sério. - Gostaria que você não discutisse com Minato, desta vez.

-Só se ele ficar mudo durante as próximas semanas. - Ela olha para o pai e solta um suspiro. - Tudo bem, prometo que vou tentar, eu disse _tentar_, não discutir com a reizinho de Konoha. Mas só vou fazer isso por que você me pediu e porque não quero que o tio Naruto e a tia Sakura se zanguem comigo.

-Filha, seu pai e Naruto são grandes amigos, tente compreender isso. - Ino fala olhando para a filha de dezessete anos. Karura era linda. Tinha os cabelos ruivos longos, os olhos do pai e os traços delicados da mãe. Mas não se considerava bonita. Era geniosa e agitada, bem diferente da irmã que era calma e observadora.

Chihiro era ruiva com olhos bem azuis. Ela era mais parecida com a mãe, mas o gênio com certeza era igual ao do pai. Enquanto Karura tinha herdado as habilidades mentais dos Yamanakas, Chihiro tinha a habilidade de manipular a areia. Gaara já lhe ensinara vários jutsus. Os três filhos do casal eram ninjas, já tinham se formado na academia. Karura e Chihiro eram chuunins e o filho Inoichi já era um jounin.

- Bem, eu vou procurar pelo Minato. Ele é muito gentil e engraçado, igual ao tio Naruto. - Chihiro chama o irmão, que estava na cozinha. Um menino alto e loiro chega à sala. Inoichi, de onze anos, tinha puxado as características físicas da família da mãe e as habilidades de manipulação da areia do pai. Sério e compenetrado parecia ter mais idade. Tinha demonstrado ser um prodígio, se tornando gennin com apenas sete anos e jounin aos dez. O conselho de Suna já havia pedido a Gaara que treinasse o filho caçula para assumir como o próximo Kazekage, o que trouxera muito orgulho aos pais.

Batidas na porta atraem a atenção na família. Chihiro atende e vê um garoto de olhos bem claros parado do lado de fora. - Oi Chihiro. Tudo bem? Meu pai me disse que vocês tinham chegado então eu vim chamá-los para irmos até a academia.

-Olá, Ayko. Tudo bem? - Inoichi se adianta e cumprimenta Hyuuga Ayko, filho de Hinata e Neji.

O menino entra e faz uma reverência ao Kazekage, que o cumprimenta com um aperto de mão. Um pouco mais velho que Chihiro, Ayko era chuunin também e grande amigo dos filhos de Gaara. Ele já tinha ido á Suna várias vezes para visitá-los.

-Olá Ayko. Como está o treinamento no hospital? - Ino cumprimenta o rapaz com um beijo. - Está ótimo, tia Ino. Estou adorando treinar com a tia Sakura. - Ele responde com um sorriso. Ele tinha decidido que queria se tornar médico ninja e já treinava com Sakura há quase um ano.

- E então, vamos? - Chihiro e Inoichi aceitam na mesma hora, mas Karura se senta um pouco irritada. Tinha certeza de que Minato estaria na academia àquela hora. - E você Karura, não vem? - Ayko pergunta a amiga, sem desviar os olhos de Chihiro. A menina fica ruborizada com o olhar do amigo.

-Não. Podem ir sem mim. - A jovem responde um pouco irritada. O rapaz sorri de leve. Em Konoha todos sabiam das brigas entre Minato e Karura. - Que pena. Minato também não vai.

Karura sorri e se levanta. - Mudei de idéia, vou com vocês. - Ayko e Inoichi disfarçam um sorriso e os quatro saem.

Gaara puxa Ino para seus braços e a beija de forma apaixonada. -Acho que teremos um tempo só para nós. Tem alguma idéia de como utilizá-lo? - Ela sorri e ele a pega no colo, levando-a para o quarto e depositando-a na cama, com carinho. Ela o puxa para seus braços e logo as roupas dela se juntam as dele no chão e eles fazem amor durante um longo tempo.

XXX

Ayko para e faz uma bola de neve, atirando em Chihiro. Ela se volta com um sorriso e joga outra no garoto. Logo os quatro estão fazendo uma guerra de bolas de neve. Karura está distraída e não vê que Minato se aproxima. Ele também não a vê, pois estava abaixando fazendo uma bola de neve para jogar em Inoichi. Não tinha reparado na ruiva que estava abaixada atrás do irmão. Inoichi vê a bola de neve na mão do amigo e se abaixa no momento em que Minato atira a bola e Karura se levanta. A bola a atinge em cheio no rosto.

Ayko, Chihiro e Inoichi se preparam para a explosão.

-Idiota, imbecil, estúpido. Por que fez isso? - Ela grita furiosa.

- Eu não a vi aí, rata da areia. Já estava feliz achando que Gaara-sama a tinha deixado na gaiola em casa.

-Ora seu animal. Você me paga. - Com raiva Karura começa a jogar tudo o que encontrava pela frente no rapaz que ria e desviava. - Francamente, Sabaku, sua pontaria não melhorou em nada.

Vendo que não conseguia acertar o outro, Karura avança correndo na direção dele para atingi-lo com um golpe, mas é barrada pelos irmãos que entram na frente dela e a seguram. - Pare com isso, Karura. Foi sem querer, Minato jogou a neve em mim, eu me abaixei e acertou você. Ela olha com raiva para o irmão e se vira voltando para casa, zangada.

XXX

Ino levanta a cabeça olhando para o marido que acariciava suas costas de olhos fechados. Ela beija o peito dele e Gaara a puxa para um longo beijo. - Eu já disse que te amo? - Ele pergunta com o semblante sério. Ino olha para ele e faz um biquinho, fingindo mágoa. - Hoje ainda não.

Ele volta a beijá-la. - Pois eu te amo cada dia mais. Obrigado por me amar e por ter me dado três filhos maravilhosos.

-Eu também te amo, e não precisa me agradecer por nada. Nossos filhos são frutos do nosso amor. É isso que os tornam tão especiais.

-Tem razão. Os três são lindos e perfeitos, iguais a mãe. - Ino ri e se levanta. - Aonde você vai?

-Esqueceu que meu pai deve chegar logo? Ele deve estar morrendo de saudade das crianças.

-Deixe Karura te ouvir chamando-a de criança. -Ambos riem e Ino se afasta em direção ao banheiro. Gaara se ergue em um braço e fica admirando a esposa. Com pouco mais de quarenta anos e após dar a luz a três filhos, Ino continuava maravilhosa. Ele se levanta também e se junta a ela no box, para tomarem banho juntos. Logo ambos estão na cozinha e Ino começa a preparar o almoço.

-Filhos, vocês estão aí? - A inconfundível voz de Yamanaka Inoichi chega até eles. Em seguida ele aparece na cozinha, acompanhado por Naruto.

-Papai, que bom vê-lo. - Ino abraça o pai com carinho e eles ficam um longo tempo nos braços um do outro. -Meu anjo, que saudade. - Ele se separa da filha para vê-la melhor. - Você está cada dia mais linda.

-Concordo com você, Inoichi. - Gaara fala, olhando para o dois. Ele sabia o quanto Ino sentia falta do pai. Ela se separa do pai e abraça Naruto que a beija com carinho. Ambos eram grandes amigos. Gaara e Naruto se cumprimentam também.

-Como vai , Inoichi?

Uma violenta batida da porta chama a atenção de todos. - Maldito Uzumaki. - Karura grita furiosa.

-Espero que não esteja falando de mim, Karura. - Naruto fala rindo e Karura aparece na cozinha.

-Tio Naruto. Vovô. - Ela grita e se joga em cima do avô que a abraça.

-Oi, Meu amor, quanto tempo. Como você está? Onde estão seus irmãos?

-Eles foram para a academia. - Ela beija o avô com carinho. - E eu? Também não ganho um abraço? - Naruto pergunta sorrindo e Karura lhe faz uma reverência, antes de abraçá-lo. - Tudo bem, tio Naruto?

-Comigo sim, mas parece que você e Minato já se encontraram. - Karura faz uma careta e se senta no colo do avô.

-Você e Minato já brigaram? Acho que temos um recorde desta vez. - Inoichi fala com humor, e os outros riem com ele, mas Karura fica mais zangada ainda.

- Ele é um idiota, estúpido, irritante. Me jogou uma bola de neve e acertou meu rosto em cheio.

-Não era uma guerra de bolas de neve? - Inoichi pergunta á neta que confirma. - Então, por que a irritação? Você não conseguiu acertá-lo? Talvez devesse treinar mais sua pontaria.

-Valeu vovô. Ouvir isso fez um bem enorme para o meu ego. - Ela fala séria, depois se vira para Naruto. - E a tia Sakura?

-Está ótima. Vim convidá-los para jantarem lá em casa hoje. Prometo que Minato não tentará envenená-la. - Naruto fala para Karura, rindo.

Gaara e Ino aceitam o convite. -Inoichi, você também está convidado. - O outro concorda e eles passam a conversar sobre Suna e Konoha. Ino senta no colo do marido e Inoichi olha com carinho para o casal. Gaara era como um filho para ele. Tinham tido um grave desentendimento no passado, mas já haviam superado e agora eram grandes amigos.

- Karura, já decidiu se vai ficar aqui para treinar suas habilidades? - Ele pergunta olhando para a neta.

-Meu pai não quer deixar, Vovô. Você poderia tentar convencê-lo, por favor. - Karura fala fazendo bico. Inoichi ri, mas Gaara fica tenso. - Inoichi, não gostaria de ficar longe de um dos meus filhos.

-Eu sei como se sente, Filho. - O homem mais velho responde, olhando para a filha. - Não é fácil abrir mão dos filhos, mas você tem que fazer o que é melhor para ela. Karura precisa aprender a usar suas habilidades e desenvolver outras.

-Eu já disse isso á ele. Às vezes acho que minha pontaria não melhora por causa disso. Eu treino diariamente, mas não consigo o mesmo índice de acertos que Chihiro e Inoichi. Eles conseguem acertar uma mosca de longe. E eu não consigo acertar nem um elefante á um palmo de distância.

Gaara olha para a filha. Sabia que Karura vinha tendo dificuldade com a pontaria e com a manipulação de chákra e já imaginara que isso estivesse ligado ás habilidades não desenvolvidas dela.

-Pai, pense como seria bom para Suna se você tivesse mais uma kunoichi com habilidades iguais as da mamãe. Por favor, deixa. - Karura fala com a voz triste. Gaara dificilmente negava um pedido dos filhos, mas era inflexível sobre aquele assunto e às vezes Karura achava que o pai tinha outros motivos para não permitir sua permanência em Konoha.

- Meu pai tem razão, Gaara. E será por um curto período de tempo. Nós não a estamos mandando para o outro lado do mundo para o resto da vida.

-Vou pensar, está bem. - Gaara corta a conversa, não gostava de falar sobre aquilo.

-O que quer dizer "Não". - Karura fala chateada e levanta do colo do avô. A porta abre e os outros filhos do casal entram, junto com Ayko. - Olá, Vovô. - Inoichi e Chihiro abraçam o avô e depois cumprimentam Naruto.

- Vocês já viram Minato? - Naruto pergunta aos dois. - Sim, mas ele disse que não queria vir até aqui para não arriscar ainda mais a vida. Karura jogou nele tudo o que encontrou pela frente, mas não acertou nada. Sua pontaria está cada vez pior, maninha. - Todos riem, menos Gaara. - Parem de falar sobre a pontaria da irmã de vocês. - Os filhos se assustam com a severidade que sentem na voz do pai e até os adultos olham para Gaara, preocupados. Era visível que Gaara estava desconfortável com algo.

- O almoço está quase pronto. Ayko, Naruto, vocês ficam para almoçar, certo? -Ambos concordam e Naruto faz um clone para chamar Sakura para se juntar a eles.

- Vocês gostariam de patinar no gelo após o almoço? - Ayko convida os amigos que concordam. Os irmãos ainda estão espantados com a reação do pai ao comentário sobre a pontaria de Karura, mas não tocam mais no assunto. Logo Sakura também chega.

-Naruto, onde está Minato?

-Ele foi até a academia, Kakashi o chamou para ajudá-lo e ele ia almoçar lá mesmo. - Sakura sorri e eles se acomodam para almoçar. Ayko olha para Karura e sorri. - Karura, porque você nunca nos disse que nasceu em Konoha?

A menina olha surpresa para o amigo e os adultos se entreolham tensos. - Ficou louco, Ayko? Acho que o éter está afetando seu cérebro. Como eu poderia ter nascido em Konoha? Só se minha mãe tivesse vindo grávida para cá, o que seria perigoso devido à distância.

-Minha mãe teria que ter vindo bem no começo da gravidez. - Chihiro fala olhando para Ayko. Os jovens ainda não tinham percebido o mal estar entre os adultos.

-O que seria impossível, pois papai não poderia ficar tanto tempo longe de Suna e ele jamais permitiria que minha mãe passasse a gravidez longe dele. - Inoichi completa.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia Ayko? - Karura pergunta olhando para o amigo com um sorriso.

-Eu vi seu nome nas listas de nascimento do hospital. Eu estava procurando a data de nascimento de um ninja e vi seu nome na lista do mesmo ano de nascimento do Minato. Sabaku no Karura, não tem ninguém aqui em Konoha com esse nome.

Karura olha para os pais, que ainda não tinham dito nada. Estava curiosa sobre o assunto, mas se assusta com a expressão do pai que olhava zangado para Ayko. - Eu acho que esse tipo de informação é confidencial, certo? Você não deveria estar divulgando-a dessa forma.

-Papai, Ayko deve ter se confundido, vamos esquecer isso. - Chihiro fala defendendo o amigo que tinha ficado chateado com o comentário do Kazekage. Logo eles terminam a refeição e os quatro amigos se levantam para saírem para patinar.

-Vocês não pretendem contar á ela? - Sakura pergunta olhando para o outro casal.

-Gaara não quer que Karura saiba sobre isso. - Ino responde colocando a mão sobre a mão do marido.

-Gaara, será pior se ela descobrir de outra forma. Conte a verdade á ela, tenho certeza de que Karura irá entender e perdoá-lo. - Inoichi fala para o genro.

-Não vou dizer a minha filha que eu não quis que ela nascesse, que fiquei furioso quando soube que Ino estava grávida e tentei forçar minha esposa á interromper a gravidez porque eu não queria o bebê. Karura só nasceu por que Ino fugiu para Konoha. Se dependesse de mim, ela não existiria.

Um pesado silêncio se faz no ambiente. Gaara coloca os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apóia a testa nas mãos, com os olhos fechados. Ino se levanta e o abraça.

- Sakura tire o nome de Karura das listas do hospital e destrua qualquer evidência sobre seu nascimento. Depois fale com Ayko, Gaara tem razão, ele não deve divulgar informações referentes á dados do hospital. Diga á ele que houve um engano em relação ao nome e tente descobrir se ele comentou sobre isso com mais alguém. - Naruto pede, preocupado com a tensão do amigo. Sakura concorda com o pedido do marido. Gaara abre os olhos, fitando Naruto agradecido.

XXX

Eles estavam do lado de fora da casa prontos com os patins na mão, mas Karura estava preocupada com a reação do pai ás palavras de Ayko e também curiosa sobre o que o amigo tinha dito. - Eu não vou, quero falar com o papai, ele precisa se desculpar com o Ayko.

-Deixe isso para lá, Karura, seu pai não deixa de ter razão, eu não devia ter dito nada.

-Assim mesmo, você é nosso amigo. Vão vocês, eu vou falar com ele. - Os outros saem e ela volta para a cozinha, mas para na porta ao ouvir as últimas palavras ditas pelo pai. Ela fica chocada, seu pai não a queria? Ela sente lágrimas nos olhos e sem pensar corre pra longe dali.

Ela sai da casa em direção as montanhas. Se sentia ferida pelas palavras do pai, que ainda ressoavam em seus ouvidos. "Tentei forçar minha esposa á interromper a gravidez porque eu não queria o bebê e Karura só nasceu porque Ino fugiu para Konoha. Se dependesse de mim, ela não existiria". Minato a vê correndo e a chama, mas Karura não o ouve.

A tarde passa rápida e logo os irmãos voltam para casa. - Mãe, pai, chegamos. - Inoichi avisa enquanto ele e a irmã retiravam os pesados casacos. O tempo estava carregado, com prenúncio de nevasca. Eles adoravam passar o Natal em Konoha por causa da neve, pois no País do Vento não nevava nunca. Ino e Gaara aparecem e o pai estava calmo e sereno novamente. Eles olham para os filhos e Ino se vira para Chihiro com um sorriso. -Sua irmã não veio com vocês? Onde ela está?

Inoichi e Chihiro se olham, sem entender. -Mãe, Karura não foi conosco. Ela voltou por que queria pedir ao papai para se desculpar com Ayko que estava muito chateado pela bronca.

Gaara olha para os filhos sem entender. - Esperem, vocês querem dizer que sua irmã não estava com vocês? - Eles confirmam e Gaara sente um frio no estomago. Se Karura tinha voltado para a cozinha podia ter ouvido a conversa deles. -Fiquem aqui, eu vou procurá-la. Se ela aparecer, não a deixem sair. Ino, se eu não voltar em uma hora, avise Naruto. - A esposa concorda e ele sai atrás da filha mais velha.

XXX

Karura tremia de frio, ela estava em uma gruta no alto de uma montanha, nas imediações de Konoha. Ainda estava chocada com o que tinha ouvido. Então ela tinha nascido em Konoha por que sua mãe fugira de seu pai que queria obrigá-la a interromper a gravidez. Como isso era possível? Seu pai sempre fora carinhoso e atencioso com ela e com os irmãos. Por que ele não queria que ela nascesse? O que ela tinha feito para que o pai a odiasse a esse ponto? Karura se sentia muito sozinha pela primeira vez na vida. E o frio aumentava de forma assustadora. Mas a jovem parecia alheia ao perigo que corria.

XXX

Várias pessoas se encontravam na frente da casa de Ino. Já tinham revirado a vila toda sem encontrar nenhuma pista do paradeiro da filha do Kazekage. Gaara estava desesperado, cada vez ele tinha mais certeza de que Karura tinha ouvido o que ele dissera e fugira por causa disso. Minato estava entre as pessoas e organizava uma equipe de busca junto com o pai. Não entendia porque mais sentia um medo imenso de que algo acontecesse a Karura.

-Muito bem, vamos nos dividir. Neji, por favor, organize seu clã e tentem localizar Karura. - O outro concorda e rapidamente vários Hyugas circulavam com o Byakugan ativado.

-Inoichi-sama. - Inoichi se vira e vê um membro do clã Yamanaka parado ao seu lado. - Nós podemos tentar fazer contato com Karura-hime.

-Não, não façam isso. Minha neta não aprendeu a usar suas habilidades, tentar contatá-la pode deixá-la assustada. Apenas tentem sondar o chákra dela. - O outro concorda e se afasta. Ino estava muito nervosa. A temperatura tinha caído muito e logo seria um perigo permanecer fora de casa. Sakura estava com ela. - É melhor entrarmos, está muito frio aqui. Venha Ino, logo a acharemos. - Ino olha para a amiga e concorda, entrando e desabando no sofá.

Naruto olha para os grupos de busca. Eles tinham mais umas duas horas de luz, no máximo, antes de escurecer. Se Karura não fosse encontrada antes disso, Naruto teria que interromper as buscas para continuar no dia seguinte, porém ele sabia que seria impossível a jovem sobreviver ao frio daquela noite, sem equipamentos adequados. Todos partem á procura dela. Logo uma forte nevasca começa a cair.

Minato sentia uma necessidade enorme de encontrar Karura. Ele chama Inoichi e Chihiro de lado. - Fiquem aqui com Gaara, ele está muito nervoso. É melhor que vocês fiquem por perto e evitem que ele faça alguma besteira. Eu vou encontrar aquela louca, podem ter certeza de que a trarei de volta. É uma promessa. - Ele se afasta em seguida. Tinha a impressão de que sabia onde a garota estava.

Os dois irmãos concordam e se aproximam do pai. Gaara estava em silêncio e sua tensão era visível. Ele olha para os filhos e os puxa para seus braços. - Fiquem com a mãe de vocês e não saiam de perto, por favor. - Eles concordam e entram, sentando ao lado da mãe. Duas horas depois Naruto chama Gaara, olhando-o seriamente.

-Já está escurecendo, daqui a pouco não teremos luz suficiente. O que você quer que façamos? - Gaara olha para o amigo. Entendia o que ele queria dizer, continuar as buscas no escuro debaixo de uma nevasca colocaria a vida de todos em perigo. Ele se encosta á parede e fecha os olhos. - Parem as buscas, Naruto. Retomaremos ao amanhecer. - Naruto coloca a mão sobre o ombro do outro. - Nós a encontraremos, Gaara.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça e Naruto começa a chamar os shinobis da Folha de volta. Gaara lhe dissera que tinha certeza de que Karura ouvira o que ele dissera sobre seu nascimento e Naruto podia imaginar como a menina devia estar magoada. Ele olha em volta e não vendo o filho, entra na casa á procura dele.

-Sakura, você sabe onde está Minato? - Sakura nega com a cabeça e Chihiro olha para os dois. - Tio, Minato disse que iria encontrar Karura e a traria de volta.

Os adultos olham para a menina, preocupados. Inoichi se vira para o pai. - Ele disse que iria atrás dela e a traria para casa, que era uma promessa. - Naruto senta ao lado de Sakura. - Só faltava essa, agora os dois estão por aí, correndo perigo.

-Naruto, a culpa de tudo isso é minha. Eu vou atrás dos dois. - Gaara fala já pegando a cabaça, mas rapidamente Naruto o segura. - Não faça isso. Está nevando e muito escuro, você não conhece o lugar bem o suficiente, vamos esperar amanhecer. Minato conhece bem Konoha e está acostumado ao inverno daqui, com certeza ele deve estar equipado.

-Naruto tem razão, Gaara. Minato conhece este lugar como ninguém, ele é um rastreador. Se ele disse que trará Karura de volta é porque ele tem alguma idéia do paradeiro dela. Vamos ficar aqui e amanhã pela manhã as equipes saem à busca novamente. E pare de se sentir culpado, tanto Karura quanto Minato já são grandes o suficiente para assumirem as conseqüências de seus atos. Ambos são shinobis e sabem que não devem agir sem pensar. - Sakura fala séria. Estava preocupada com o filho, mas confiava na capacidade de Minato.

Naruto concorda com a esposa e Gaara se senta ao lado de Ino puxando-a para seus braços, seria uma longa noite.

XXX

Minato subia a montanha com cautela, preocupado com Karura, não estava zangado com a garota, pois tinha certeza de somente algo muito grave a faria agir daquela forma. Ele levava bebida quente, cobertas e um saco de dormir amarrado ás costas e isso dificultava um pouco a subida, mas sabia que Karura iria precisar de tudo aquilo. A vida dela podia depender daqueles itens. Ele avança devagar, sentindo a temperatura cair cada vez mais. Só esperava que não fosse muito tarde.

Ele chega à entrada da gruta e acende a lanterna. Um pouco mais á frente ele vê um vulto encolhido no chão e suspira aliviado, ele a tinha encontrado. Rapidamente ele entra e se abaixa ao lado da garota. - Sabaku. -Ele chama, chacoalhando a garota. Ela não se move e por um momento o rapaz sente o coração apertado, achando que tinha chegado tarde. Ele a chacoalha novamente, desta vez Karura solta um gemido e ele sorri. Ela estava viva. Ele levanta a cabeça dela, pega a garrafa térmica com a bebida e a força de encontra aos lábios da jovem, que estavam arroxeados, Karura vira o rosto, mas ele a segura com força e a obriga a tomar um gole da bebida quente.

-Beba.

-Pare com isso, me deixe em paz. Vá embora daqui, Uzumaki.

- Bom, não preciso nem perguntar se você pode me ouvir ou falar, menos mal. Tome isso, vai aquecê-la. - Ele a ajuda a se sentar. Karura pega a garrafa e toma mais alguns goles do chocolate quente. Seu corpo começa a sentir os efeitos da bebida e ela se sente mais aquecida. Minato pega a coberta e a enrola com ela, sentando á sua frente em seguida.

- Por que está aqui?

-Porque uma idiota, irresponsável resolveu dar uma caminhada nas montanhas em pleno inverno, com uma nevasca caindo e no escuro. - Ele responde sério. - Tem idéia do que fez? Todos em Konoha estão a sua procura e seus pais estão quase mortos de preocupação.

Ela sorri, triste. - Minha mãe com certeza deve estar preocupada, mas meu pai deve estar feliz por ter conseguido se livrar de mim. - Karura fala com mágoa e tristeza.

-Que besteira é essa, Sabaku? Seu pai estava quase louco de desespero. Sabe como ele adora você e seus irmãos.

-Me adora? O grande Sabaku no Gaara me adora? - Ela grita com raiva e se levanta, andando de um lado para o outro na gruta. Minato acompanhava os movimentos da garota, sem entender.

-Sabia que eu nasci aqui em Konoha? - Ela pergunta, parando de andar e olhando para o rapaz, que nega com a cabeça. - É verdade, eu nasci aqui. Minha mãe fugiu de meu pai que queria obrigá-la a interromper a gravidez. Ele não me queria, se dependesse dele eu não teria nascido.

-Você bateu com a cabeça, ou enlouqueceu de vez? De onde tirou essa idéia? - Karura olha para Minato cansada e senta ao seu lado, se enrolando na coberta. Ela volta a chorar e Minato a puxa para seus braços, alisando os cabelos dela. - Me conte o que aconteceu, Karura. - Sem perceber, ele a chamava pelo nome, pela primeira vez em anos. A jovem encosta a cabeça no peito dele e entre soluços conta o que tinha acontecido na hora do almoço. Minato a ouve em silêncio, surpreso pela atitude de Gaara.

-Karura, você deve ter entendido mal, ou talvez não tenha ouvido tudo. Com certeza Gaara deve ter uma explicação para isso e você deveria ter falado com ele invés fugir desse jeito.

Ela se afasta um pouco e olha para ele. Minato pode ver que os olhos dela estavam cheios de mágoa e aquilo o fere de uma forma que não conseguia entender. -Falado com ele? Para que? Para ouvi alguma mentira? Ele não me queria, foi ele mesmo quem disse. E pelo jeito seus pais e meu avô já sabiam disso, pois ninguém pareceu surpreso com a declaração. - Ela volta a chorar de encontro ao peito do rapaz.

Minato olha para fora da gruta e vê que a tempestade continuava a cair forte. Eles não poderiam sair dali antes de amanhecer. Ele afasta Karura e pega o saco de dormir, estendendo-o no chão. Depois pega na mão da garota. - Venha, você está exausta, vamos tentar dormir um pouco e amanhã você pensa com calma. - Ela concorda e ambos se acomodam no saco, Karura coloca a cabeça no peito do rapaz, que acaricia seus cabelos. Os cabelos dela eram lindos, macios e perfumados. Ele aspira o perfume que o corpo delicado dela exalava. Cheiro de flores e chocolate.

Karura relaxa de encontro ao peito do rapaz. Minato era forte, ela podia sentir os músculos dele com as pontas dos dedos. Sem perceber, ela acaricia o peito do rapaz e soltando um suspiro, fecha os olhos.

-Obrigada. - Ela fala com uma voz rouca e baixa e ele a aperta mais junto de seu corpo. - Não precisa me agradecer, eu não a deixaria sozinha aqui. Não sei por que, mas tinha uma vaga idéia de onde você estava. - Ela levanta a cabeça e olha para ele com um sorriso. - Lembra de quando estivemos aqui, juntos? Eu, você, meus irmãos e Ayko? Faz tanto tempo. Era verão e nós tínhamos subido a montanha para ver Konoha do alto. Então começou a chover e nós nos abrigamos nesta gruta.

Ele sorri com a lembrança, eles eram menores, ambos tinham dez anos. Eles tinham brigado durante todo o tempo em que ficaram na gruta. - Eu me lembro de uma ruiva irritante gritando comigo por que eu deixei os fósforos caírem na água e nós não podíamos acender uma fogueira para nos secarmos. - Ele acariciava as costas dela e Karura sorri ainda mais. - Você me chamou de rata da areia e disse para eu usar a minha cabeça de fósforo para fazer fogo.

Os dois riem e Minato afasta os cabelos do rosto dela. Karura era linda, tinha um rosto delicado e um corpo perfeito. Ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele, novamente. - Nós éramos felizes naquela época.

-Ainda somos, Karura. - Ele passa os braços ao redor dela. - Tenho certeza de que seu pai deve ter uma explicação para o que aconteceu, ele ama você. Ele demonstra isso o tempo todo. Alias é por isso que você é tão irritante e mimada.

Karura apenas sorri. Geralmente ela ficava furiosa com ele por chamá-la assim, mas naquele momento estava se sentindo muito bem, ali deitada junto dele sentindo os braços fortes do rapaz á sua volta. - Acha mesmo que ele me ama, e que tudo não passou de um mal entendido?

-Tenho certeza. Gaara estava bem desesperado, não era fingimento. Amanhã voltaremos á vila e vocês poderão conversar. Agora você deveria tentar dormir. Ainda temos umas seis horas, antes do amanhecer. Descanse.

-Minato, por que você entrou na ANBU? - A pergunta surpreendeu o rapaz. Ninguém nunca tinha lhe perguntado isso. Seu pai ficará feliz quando ele dissera que queria fazer parte da ANBU de Konoha e sua mãe apenas lhe pedira que tivesse cuidado e tentasse voltar vivo e inteiro para casa.

-Há muitos ninjas renegados espalhados pelo mundo. Você já deve ter ouvido falar de Uchiha Sasuke, um nukenin de Konoha que tentou matar nossos pais. Meu pai e Gaara têm muitos inimigos por aí e eu queria ajudar a protegê-los.

-Meu pai disse que você é excelente. Ele sempre elogia você. - Minato sente uma ponta de ciúmes na voz dela. - Karura, você também é ótima.

-Não, não sou. Eu só consegui me tornar chuunin por que sou filha do Kazekage. Você precisa ver meus irmãos em ação, ambos são excelentes. Mas eu não sou boa em nada.

-Suas dificuldades se devem ao fato de você não ter desenvolvido suas habilidades mentais.

-Como você sabe sobre isso?

-Eu moro em Konoha e tenho muitos amigos do clã Yamanaka. Sempre achei interessantes as habilidades deles. Seu avô já me explicou vários dos jutsus que ele utiliza. São incríveis.

-Eu queria ficar com meu avô durante um tempo para aprender a usar minhas habilidades, mas meu pai não deixa. E agora eu sei por que. Ele não queria que eu descobrisse que eu nasci aqui em Konoha. Não queria que eu descobrisse que ele me odeia a ponto de ter querido me matar antes de eu nascer.

Minato ouve aquilo em silêncio. Seria possível que fosse verdade? Que Gaara tinha realmente tentado forçar a esposa a fazer uma monstruosidade dessas? Ele não diz nada e volta a acariciar as costas da garota, que se aconchega ainda mais á ele. - Não vou voltar para Suna, vou ficar aqui com meu avô, agora que sei a verdade, meu pai não poderá fazer nada para me impedir.

-Karura, não tome decisões precipitadas, pelo menos uma vez na vida tente pensar antes de agir.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ela pergunta zangada, encarando-o. Ele volta a afastar os cabelos do rosto dela e acompanha seus traços com os dedos. - Você sempre foi muito geniosa e impulsiva, mas desta vez tente conversar sem gritar ou atirar coisas em alguém, até por que é inútil tentar acertar seu pai.

-Como se eu fosse conseguir. Esquece que minha pontaria é péssima? E eu nunca consegui controlar meu chákra de forma adequada. Eu sou uma ninja inútil e uma garota esquisita e estranha.

-Você se queixa demais. Talvez devesse se olhar melhor no espelho. Você não tem nada de esquisita ou estranha. Tem um rosto lindo e um sorriso luminoso. - Ele ia falando e tocando o rosto e os lábios dela com os dedos. - Seus olhos são maravilhosos e seus cabelos são macios e sedosos. E tem uma boca em forma de coração perfeita para ser beijada.

Ela olha surpresa para o rapaz que tinha parado de sorrir e colocado a mão na nuca dela, puxando-a para baixo. Ela fecha os olhos e encosta seus lábios nos lábios dele. Karura sente um arrepio no corpo e entreabre a boca, dando passagem á língua dele. Minato desce as mãos pelo corpo dela. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, Karura era filha do melhor amigo do seu pai e ele a conhecia desde que eram bebês. Porém naquele momento ele percebia que ela já era uma mulher, linda e sensual. Eles continuam se beijando, tinham mudado de posição e agora ele estava deitado sobre ela.

Ele abandona os lábios dela e beija seu pescoço, mordendo de leve. Karura acariciava as costas dele e fala seu nome baixinho, ele então volta a procurar seus lábios. Depois de alguns minutos eles se separam em busca de ar e ele olha para ela, Karura estava linda com os lábios inchados pelos beijos e os cabelos espalhados. Eles se encaram entre surpresos e felizes. -Eu não vou pedir desculpas por isso, não estou arrependido de ter te beijado, na verdade eu quero beijá-la novamente.

-Ainda bem que você não vai pedir desculpas, isso me deixaria muito constrangida. E acho ótimo que você queira me beijar de novo, estava pensando a mesma coisa. - Eles sorriem e voltam a se beijar.

XXX

Gaara olhava para fora pela janela da sala. Ele olhava a tempestade de neve que ainda não havia parado. Sua filha estava lá fora em algum lugar, achando que o pai era um monstro. Ele sente a presença da esposa e se vira para olhá-la. Ino tinha os olhos vermelhos e o rosto triste, Gaara a abraça, apertando-a de encontro ao corpo.

-Minato já deve tê-la encontrado. - Ino concorda e olha para o marido. Gaara estava muito triste. - Acha que ela ouviu o que disse sobre você não querê-la? - Ele concorda com a cabeça. - Sim, eu acho. Ela deve estar muito magoada. Droga, parece que eu tenho o dom de ferir as pessoas que mais amo.

-Não diga isso. Karura irá entender e te perdoar, tenho certeza. - Ela passa a mão no rosto do marido. - Gaara, ela anda muito triste por causa das dificuldades que tem tido. Karura tem treinado incessantemente, muitas vezes até a madrugada, mas não consegue melhorar sua pontaria ou a manipulação de chákra. Isso a tem deixado frustrada e ela decidiu que vai pedir que você a afaste da Força Ninja de Suna. - Ele a olha surpreso e Ino continua. - Ela ouviu os companheiros de equipe dizerem que você escolhe as missões mais fácies para o time deles por que sabe que ela é incompetente e tem medo que ela se machuque. - Gaara ouve aquilo zangado e dá um soco na parede. - Eu vou expulsar os dois da Força Ninja.

-Não Gaara, não faça isso. Eles estão certos. Karura não tem conseguido atingir as metas necessárias e ela só se tornou chuunin por que é sua filha.

-Ino, como você pode dizer isso?

-Eu digo isso porque é verdade. Karura se sente inferior aos irmãos, ela teme decepcionar você e se esforça ao máximo, mas não consegue bons resultados. Se as habilidades mentais não forem desenvolvidas podem se tornar um grande empecilho. Elas atrapalham a concentração do shinobi. Karura não consegue fazer nada direito por que perde o controle sobre as suas habilidades. Eu tentei treiná-la, mas ela não consegue se concentrar, somente meu pai e os anciões do clã conseguiriam dar o treinamento que ela necessita.

Gaara ouve tudo aquilo em silencio, não imaginava que sua filha estivesse sofrendo tanto. Ele volta a olhar pela janela. Tinha que fazer o que era melhor para Karura. Teria que contar toda a verdade e permitir que ela ficasse em Konoha com o avô para ser treinada.

-Está bem, pode dizer ao seu pai que Karura irá ficar com ele. Só espero que ela e Minato não se matem enquanto ela estiver aqui. - Ino sorri e abraça o marido. Sabia que era uma decisão difícil para ele, mas necessária.

XXX

Karura estava deitada ao lado de Minato que distribuía beijos por todo seu rosto e depois voltava a beijar seus lábios. Ela sorri e ele a olha curioso. -Espero que não esteja rindo de mim, senão ficarei muito zangado.

-Nossa, que medo. - Ela fala rindo e ele volta a beijá-la e depois beija o pescoço dela. - Pare de rir de mim, rata da areia, senão eu não vou parar de beijá-la.

-E quem disse que eu quero que você pare de me beijar, Uzumaki? - Ela fala e se encolhe de frio. O lugar estava gelado. Ele a olha preocupado. - Você está com frio, certo? - Ela confirma. - Sempre senti muito frio, desde que era bem pequena.

-Eu sei, me lembro de você sempre muito agasalhada, mas nem assim ficava longe da neve. Sempre foi muito teimosa. - Eles riem e se beijam novamente, depois ele ajeita as cobertas em cima de ambos e a puxa para bem perto dele, tentando aquecê-la. Eles ficam em silêncio durante um longo tempo e Minato já estava achando que ela tinha dormido, quando Karura volta a falar. -Minato, obrigada por ter ficado comigo e me ouvido. Você me ajudou muito esta noite.

-Por que tenho a impressão de que estou sendo dispensado? Pode esquecer, você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, não depois que eu provei a boca deliciosa que você tem.

Ela se vira e olha para o rapaz, séria. - Não precisa ficar com pena de mim.

-Eu não estou com pena de você. Estou dizendo a verdade, você é linda, doce e deliciosa.

Karura fica vermelha com os elogios do rapaz e o beija com carinho. Depois fecha os olhos, dormindo em seguida. Minato fica acordado, em vigília. Achava difícil que aparecesse algum ninja inimigo durante a nevasca, porém preferia não arriscar. Depois de duas horas, Karura começa a se agitar e falar durante o sono. - Não papai, por favor, não faça isso. - Minato ouve as palavras dela com raiva. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo, graças á atitude do pai. Seria possível que Gaara realmente tivesse tentado matar Karura antes que a filha tivesse nascido? Ele acaricia o rosto da jovem. - Não se preocupe, eu vou protegê-la, é uma promessa. - Ela parece ouvir as palavras dele, pois se acalma, encostando mais á ele.

O dia amanhece frio e bem claro, nem parecia que havia tido uma violenta tempestade de neve no dia anterior. Minato acorda e vê que Karura ainda dormia, tranqüila. Ela tivera vários pesadelos e acordara chorando durante a noite. Ele ficara ao lado dela durante todo o tempo.

Minato faz um clone e pede que ele vá até a vila avisar que estava tudo bem e que ele e Karura voltariam assim que a jovem acordasse.

XXX

Várias pessoas estavam na frente na casa de Ino naquela manhã. Gaara e Naruto estavam organizando as equipes de busca e resgate quando vêem o clone de Minato aparecer.

-Bom dia, o original me pediu para avisá-los que Karura-hime está bem e que eles voltaram assim que ela acordar. - Naruto agradece e o clone se desfaz. Ele dispensa as equipes e olha para Gaara. - Vou para minha casa, Sakura deve estar ansiosa por noticias. Assim que eles chegarem, peça que ele vá para casa imediatamente, por favor. - O outro concorda e Naruto parte.

Gaara entra em casa e passa para Ino a mensagem do clone. Chihiro ri da situação. - Pode imaginar Minato e Karura juntos uma noite inteira? Me espanta que eles ainda estejam vivos.

-Espero que Karura tenha uma boa justificativa para o que fez, ela causou um grande transtorno aqui em Konoha. - Inoichi fala sério, olhando para os pais e a irmã.

-Inoichi, seu pai falará com sua irmã, não quero você ou Chihiro comentando sobre o que ocorreu. Agora vão tomar café. - Eles obedecem a mãe e saem, Ino se vira para o marido. - Você está pronto para falar com ela? - Gaara concorda e ela o beija, com carinho. - Fique tranqüilo, vai dar tudo certo.

Karura acorda e olha em volta a procura do rapaz. Estava exausta, tivera pesadelos a noite inteira e não dormira bem, mas sentira o carinho de Minato durante todo o tempo. Ele não saíra de perto dela nenhuma vez. - Bom dia. Você está bem?

Ela se vira e vê o rapaz sorrindo para ela e aquele sorriso a aqueceu mais que as cobertas. - Bom dia, estou bem, sim. - Ele a beija com carinho. -Ótimo, então é melhor irmos antes que apareça um batalhão de ninjas para nos resgatar.

Ela concorda e rapidamente eles arrumam tudo e saem, descendo a montanha em direção á vila. Karura estava tensa e Minato tentava distraí-la com brincadeiras e lembranças do passado. Depois de duas horas de caminhada, eles chegam ao centro da vila, próximo a casa da garota. Minato a olha sério. - Quer que eu vá com você?

-Não, acho que não é uma boa idéia, com certeza meu pai deve estar muito nervoso e eu não quero que ele acabe de ofendendo como fez com o Ayko ontem. - Minato a abraça e a beija de leve, ignorando o fato de que ambos estavam sendo observados. - Karura, tente se lembrar do que eu te falei, pense antes de agir. - Ela concorda com a cabeça e ele lhe dá um beijo na testa.

- Eu passo aqui mais tarde. - A jovem sorri e o beija antes de se separarem, ela estava com medo de enfrentar o pai. Ela sempre o respeitara e nunca tivera medo dele antes, mas agora estava tremendo e sentia suas mãos suadas. Lembrava dos pesadelos que tivera onde o pai a perseguia querendo matá-la. Uma lágrima desliza por seu rosto e ela respira fundo antes de entrar em casa.

-Você viu o que eu vi? Minato e Karura estavam mesmo se beijando? - Chihiro pergunta ao irmão, completamente incrédula. O rapaz concorda com a cabeça. Eles estavam no quarto, na parte superior da casa. Tinham resolvido não ficar por perto do pai que parecia estar muito tenso. Gaara e Ino tinham passado a noite acordados.

A primeira pessoa que Karura vê quando entra na casa é a mãe que a abraça. - Filha, que loucura foi essa? Quase me matou de susto. - Ino chorava abraçada a filha. Karura se separa dela e a olha triste. - Mãe é verdade mesmo que ele não me queria? Que ele não queria que eu nascesse?

-Filha, isso é um assunto que você deve conversar com seu pai. Ele está no escritório com seu avô. Vá até lá.

-Isso quer dizer que é verdade. - Ela sente as lágrimas correndo por seus rostos e as enxuga antes de bater na porta do escritório e entrar. A primeira coisa que vê é seu pai sentado á mesa do escritório e seu avô na frente dele. Inoichi se levanta e a abraça, sentindo a menina trêmula. - Você está bem, meu anjo?

-Sim, vovô, estou. - As olheiras e a expressão cansada desmentiam as palavras dela, mas o avô não diz nada e sai, deixando Karura com o pai. Ela sentia as pernas tremendo e a boca seca. Estava com medo do pai. Gaara olhava para a filha e podia perceber o medo e a tristeza dela.

-Filha, você está bem? - Ele se levanta e Karura dá um passo para trás. Gaara percebe e sente uma pressão no peito, sua filha estava com muito medo dele. Ele volta a se sentar e pede que a filha faça o mesmo. Ele respira fundo e começa a falar.

-Você ouviu o que eu disse sobre não querer que você nascesse não é verdade? - Ele pergunta com delicadeza, Karura confirma com a cabeça e duas grossas lágrimas descem por seu rosto. Gaara observa o choro da filha, sentia uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la para acalmá-la, como fazia quando ela era bebê. Ele abaixa a cabeça e aguarda uns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

-Antes de qualquer coisa quero que você saiba que foi concebida com muito amor, e que sua mãe não teve culpa de nada do que aconteceu. - Karura acena com a cabeça, sem olhar para o pai e ele volta a falar. - O que você sabe sobre o meu nascimento, filha?

-O que isso tem a ver comigo e com o fato de você não me querer? - Ela pergunta com a voz baixa e abafada.

-Na verdade, tem tudo a ver. Antes de eu nascer, tive a Shukaku selada no meu corpo, meu pai queria que eu fosse uma arma. Minha mãe morreu logo após o parto. - Karura concorda com a cabeça, ela já sabia sobre aquilo, tinha lido em livros em Suna. - Eu fiquei com um tio, irmão de minha mãe. Ele me odiava e me considerava culpado pela morte de minha mãe. Quando eu era pequeno, ele tentou me matar a mando do meu pai. Foi a primeira vez que meu pai mandou que me eliminassem. - Karura olha para o pai, ainda sem entender. Sabia que o pai tinha tido uma infância infeliz, mas não entendia o que aquilo tinha a ver com ela. Ele observa as emoções no rosto da filha. Karura tinha um rosto expressivo, como o da mãe.

-Depois de tentar me matar várias vezes, sem sucesso, eu ameacei destruir Suna caso ele tentasse de novo e ele me deixou em paz. Eu era um assassino, matei várias vezes sem nenhum remorso, apenas obedecendo a ordens de meu pai. Isso me tornou frio, cruel. Só mudei depois de conhecer Naruto. Ele me fez ver o valor da amizade e da vida. - Ele fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e depois volta a abri-los. - Mas eu ainda me sentia culpado pela morte de minha mãe. Se não fosse por mim, ela ainda estaria viva.

- Depois de alguns anos eu me tornei Kazekage e sempre me dediquei ao máximo para fazer o melhor para minha vila e meu povo. Antes de conhecer sua mãe eu tive uma noiva. Uma kunoichi de Suna chamada Matsuri. - Karura o olha surpresa, não sabia que seu pai tivera uma noiva antes da mãe. - Nós já estávamos juntos á quatro anos quando decidimos nos casar. Foi uma decisão racional, não envolvia nenhum tipo de emoção. Ela nunca me amou e nem eu amei. Apenas queria alguém que agradasse o conselho e a população de Suna e ela queria o status que ser a esposa do Kazekage lhe traria. Com o tempo eu comecei a perceber que ela sempre fugia quando o assunto era ter filhos.

- Um dia eu a coloquei contra a parede e ela desabafou. Disse que não queria ter filhos comigo, que tinha medo, pois meu sangue era amaldiçoado e ela não queria correr o risco de morrer durante o parto, como tinha acontecido com minha mãe. Que um filho meu seria tão amaldiçoado quanto eu. Eu achei que ela estava certa, afinal eu tinha mesmo matado a minha mãe, meu filho poderia fazer o mesmo com a mulher que tentasse trazê-lo ao mundo, meu sangue era maldito e ele deveria terminar comigo.

Karura olha espantada para o pai e novas lágrimas deslizam por seu rosto. - Você achou que eu era amaldiçoada? - Ela pergunta com mágoa. - Como pôde pensar isso de mim?

- Filha, por favor, deixe-me terminar. - Ela abaixa a cabeça, abafando um soluço e Gaara sentia que uma faca atravessava seu coração, sabia que aquela conversa seria difícil, mas não imaginara que seria tanto. Queria abraçar sua filha, mas tinha certeza de que ela não o deixaria se aproximar. Ele limpa a garganta e volta a falar.

-Depois disso eu comecei a ter pesadelos. Eu me via ainda criança, correndo pelas ruas de Suna, sendo perseguido por várias pessoas que me chamavam de monstro. Então meu tio aparecia e me arrastava para dentro de uma casa, eu não queria ir, pois sabia o que iria encontrar lá dentro. Mas ele me obrigava e eu via uma sala grande, com uma cama no meio. Eu via uma mulher deitada, agonizando e coberta de sangue. Havia sangue para todo o lado. Era minha mãe, ela me perguntava por que eu tinha feito aquilo com ela. Por que eu a tinha matado, se fora ela quem tinha me dado a vida. Meu tio me segurava pelo braço e me obrigava a olhar para minha mãe. Ele dizia que eu ia pagar por aquilo. Então eu fugia e corria até o penhasco. Eu sempre acordava antes de pular. - Ele para de falar e respira fundo.

-Os pesadelos passaram a ser freqüentes. Eu dormia uma ou duas horas no máximo e isso começou a afetar meu comportamento. Eu vivia irritado e me tornei muito agressivo. Depois de algum tempo, Matsuri me deixou, disse que estava com medo de mim e foi embora. A essa altura dos acontecimentos eu já corria o risco de ser afastado do cargo, pois vinha cometendo muitos erros. Temari então tomou uma atitude que iria mudar minha vida para sempre. Ela pediu ajuda para Naruto. Mandou uma mensagem relatando o que estava acontecendo e implorando que ele fizesse algo para me ajudar. Ela temia que eu acabasse me matando.

Karura olha para o pai. Podia perceber o quanto aquelas lembranças lhe faziam mal. Ele estava virado para a janela, sem olhar para ela.

- Naruto mandou sua mãe á Suna, para que ela tentasse resolver meu problema. Seu avô tinha desenvolvido um jutsu para ex-combatentes de guerra que passavam por problemas semelhantes ao meu, mas os efeitos colaterais dele eram perigosos demais e eu não concordei que ela o utilizasse. Ela então decidiu usar outras formas para tentar me ajudar. Começamos a conversar e ela me induzia a relaxar e meditar. Mas o que me ajudava mesmo era vê-la todos os dias.

- Uma semana depois que ela tinha chegado a Suna, estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro e eu sabia que só seria feliz ao lado dela. Menos de três meses depois estávamos casados. Eu já tinha dito a Ino que não queria filhos, pois tinha medo de perdê-la durante o parto e ela tinha concordado. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta demais e exigindo um grande sacrifício dela, mas Ino disse que não se importava de abrir mão de ser mãe se fosse para viver comigo.

Ele se vira para a filha e percebe que as palavras dele tinham surpreendido a garota. Ela o olhava séria. - Eu não acredito nisso. Como é possível que mamãe tenha concordado com você?

-Karura, não julgue sua mãe. Ela queria viver comigo, nós nos amávamos muito e acho que ela faria qualquer sacrifício para ficar ao meu lado. - Karura volta a baixar a cabeça. Entendia as palavras do pai, ela era testemunha de quanto os pais se amavam.

-Estávamos casados há dois anos e eu me sentia o homem mais feliz deste mundo. Adorava sua mãe e era capaz de morrer por ela. Foi quando ela me surpreendeu com a notícia de que estava grávida. Aquilo me assustou, eu fiquei furioso com ela. Eu nunca tinha sequer gritado com sua mãe e quase a agredi naquela noite. Eu a acusei de ter planejado aquela gravidez mesmo contra minha vontade.

-Mamãe jamais faria isso. - Karura defende Ino com raiva do pai.

-Karura, eu estava apavorado. Eu e ela discutimos e eu exigi que ela interrompesse a gravidez. Não queria aquele bebê. Ela se negou, disse que não iria matar o nosso filho. Então eu disse a ela que teria que escolher entre eu e a criança. Em seguida eu saí e a deixei sozinha. Naquela noite eu realmente me comportei como um monstro. Ameacei, ofendi e quase agredi a mulher que eu amava e que carregava meu filho em seu ventre, mas eu não estava pensando de forma coerente. Quando me acalmei o suficiente percebi que tinha me excedido com sua mãe e voltei para falar com ela, iria convencê-la a fazer um aborto. Eu não podia nem pensar em perder Ino. Eu achava que ela tinha feito de propósito e esse foi meu primeiro erro.

Karura soluçava sem parar, com as mãos sobre o rosto. Gaara fazia um grande esforço para não se aproximar dela, sabia que ela não aceitaria que ele a tocasse. Ele espera que ela se acalme. Ela deveria estar muito magoada pelas palavras do pai, mas Gaara sabia que teria que contar toda a verdade á filha. Assim que a jovem se acalma um pouco Gaara volta a falar.

-Quando eu voltei para casa não encontrei sua mãe. Ela já tinha fugido para Konoha. Aqui ela teria o apoio de Inoichi e dos nossos amigos. Eu tinha certeza de que ela estava aqui, mas não vim atrás dela, estava furioso achando que ela tinha planejado aquela gravidez e que tinha escolhido o bebê. Eu deveria ter vindo buscá-la, mas eu sabia que ela não concordaria com o aborto e eu não queria aquela criança, pois achava que ela poderia matar Ino, matar a mulher que eu amava. Então eu simplesmente deixei sua mãe aqui e esse foi meu segundo erro.

Ino estava parada próxima a porta do escritório e ouvia os soluços da filha. Tinha vontade de entrar e pegar sua menina no colo, porém sabia que Gaara e Karura precisavam conversar. Ele encosta a testa na porta e sente os braços de Inoichi a sua volta, ela então começa a chorar encostada ao peito do pai.

-Eu e sua mãe ficamos separados por quatro meses. Foi um tempo longo para mim. Os pesadelos voltaram piores do que antes, agora era sua mãe que eu via agonizando e me culpando pela morte dela, me acusando de tê-la engravidado, sabendo que seria arriscado. Eu não tinha contado a ninguém em Suna sobre a gravidez de sua mãe, não queria que meus irmãos ficassem tentando me convencer a vir buscá-la. Apenas disse a eles que sua mãe tinha me traído e que eles não deveriam falar o nome dela na minha frente. Não que eu a odiasse, eu jamais conseguiria odiá-la, mas simplesmente não suportaria falar dela.

Karura olhava para o pai como se visse um estranho. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que ele era capaz de agir de forma tão fria e cruel. Gaara sabia o que a filha estava pensando e continua falando.

- Fazia quatro meses que sua mãe tinha me deixado quando Temari descobriu sobre a gravidez e ela viu o que eu me neguei a enxergar. Que Ino jamais engravidaria de propósito. Ela procurou pela médica de sua mãe que confirmou que a gravidez não fora planejada. Ino estava se prevenindo corretamente, a gestação acontecera de forma imprevista. A médica afirmou que isso era raro, mas não impossível e que Ino tinha ficado muito preocupada com a possível reação que eu teria á noticia. - Gaara se cala para controlar as emoções e volta a falar.

-Temari invadiu minha sala em Suna, me chamando de estúpido e idiota. Ela tinha entendido que a gravidez tinha sido o motivo da separação e gritou muito comigo, dizendo que eu era um tolo por não ter confiado em Ino. Me contou sobre a visita a médica de sua mãe e partiu para cá, ela veio para buscar Ino, algo que eu deveria ter feito, mas eu estava com muita raiva dela, achando que ela havia traído minha confiança. Decidi falar com a médica também e ela confirmou tudo o que havia dito a sua tia. Você pode imaginar o tamanho do meu desespero. Eu tinha sido injusto com Ino, a tinha ameaçado e assustado, fazendo-a fugir para proteger nosso filho e a afastado no momento que ela mais precisava de mim. No mesmo dia eu parti de Suna para Konoha, precisava pedir perdão á ela e tentar salvar nosso casamento. Durante todo esse tempo eu evitei pensar no bebê, não queria me envolver com a criança de jeito nenhum.

Karura olha para o pai e podia sentir o desespero pelo qual ele passara, ela começa a entender as razões das atitudes dele. Ele tinha sentido medo de perder sua mãe, não que isso justificasse o que ele tinha feito, mas ela podia entendê-lo.

- Cheguei aqui e consegui que sua mãe me perdoasse e nós nos reconciliamos. No dia seguinte a minha chegada eu acompanhei sua mãe á uma consulta de pré-natal e tudo começou a mudar. Sakura estava acompanhando a gestação de sua mãe e naquele dia ela iria fazer um ultrassom para saber o sexo do bebê. Foi quando eu vi você pela primeira vez. Sakura me explicou a imagem e então você passou a ser algo real para mim. Eu lembro que sai de lá me sentindo sufocado. Eu não queria saber nada sobre o bebê, mas era tarde. Aos poucos você foi fazendo parte de minha vida, quando eu me aproximava de sua mãe, você ficava mais agitada, e eu passei a gostar da idéia de ser pai. Me sentia orgulhoso quando Sakura dizia que você era perfeita e saudável.

-Era ótimo andar com Ino por Konoha e receber os cumprimentos dos amigos. Todos diziam que ela estava linda, e tinham razão. Adorava encostar o rosto na barriga de sua mãe e sentir seus movimentos. Dois meses depois que eu tinha me reconciliado com sua mãe eu já amava você. Eu não podia nem pensar em perder uma de vocês duas. Eu ia e voltava de Suna para ver sua mãe e acompanhá-la no pré-natal.

Karura parecia mais calma e um sorriso começava a se insinuar em seus lábios ao ouvir que o pai passara a amá-la. Gaara percebe que a filha está mais receptiva e se aproxima dela, sentando na sua frente e pegando a mão dela. - Filha eu amo muito você. Sei que está muito magoada comigo, eu errei em não ter contado isso a você á mais tempo. - Ela concorda e ele volta a contar sobre o nascimento dela.

- Na última consulta de pré-natal, Sakura nos disse que o parto estava previsto para dali duas semanas. Sua mãe estava exausta, o que era normal para a final da gravidez, mas eu me sentia agoniado. Ela vinha sentindo dores de cabeça, cansaço, dores nas costas, falta de ar, mas não me dizia nada para não me deixar preocupado. Eu já tinha dito á ela que não poderia estar aqui por ocasião do parto, mas vê-la tão frágil me deixou assustado.

- Eu tinha uma reunião com o Senhor Feudal para a mesma época do parto, mas quando vi sua mãe dormindo, a barriga parecendo muito grande para alguém tão delicada eu decidi que ficaria em Konoha até você nascer. Deixaria o Daimyo esperando, ele poderia até me afastar do cargo que eu não me importava. Você e sua mãe precisavam de mim e eram mais importantes que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Me deitei ao lado de sua mãe com essa decisão em mente e dormi. Eu só conseguia dormir ao lado dela, quando estava em Suna tinha pesadelos cada vez piores. Bem, eu adormeci e acordei algumas horas depois com um gemido alto de sua mãe, ela estava entrando em trabalho de parto. Lembro que fiquei apavorado, mas ao olhar para ela vi que Ino estava assustada e então tentei controlar minha ansiedade para poder dar o apoio que ela precisava naquele momento e que eu tinha negado no início da gravidez.

- O parto levou seis horas, foi rápido, mais rápido do que os dos seus irmãos. Mas para mim parecia que estava demorando uma eternidade. A cada gemido da sua mãe, a cada contração eu me sentia um inútil. Sua mãe estava sofrendo para trazer nosso filho ao mundo e eu não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la, a não ser ficar ao seu lado. Sakura pediu que ela empurrasse mais uma vez e Ino disse que não conseguia mais e eu vi imagens do meu pesadelo na minha frente, em seguida eu ouvi um som lindo, o mais lindo que eu já tinha ouvido. O som do seu choro. Eu não conseguia acreditar, você tinha nascido e tudo correra bem. Tanto você quanto a sua mãe estavam bem.

Gaara parou de falar e sorriu, ainda se lembrava de sua alegria ao ver a filha logo após o parto.

-Sakura a trouxe e eu vi o quanto você era linda. Tão linda quanto sua mãe. Eu toquei sua mão e você segurou meu dedo, abrindo os olhos em seguida. Eu pensei que meu coração fosse explodir de tanta felicidade. Voltei a tocá-la e você abriu os olhos novamente. Eu nunca pensei que podia sentir tanto amor por um bebê. Sabia que não poderia viver sem você. Seu sorriso era a coisa mais linda do mundo. Você ficava nervosa e chorona quando eu não estava por perto. Tínhamos uma ligação especial, o que demonstrava que você tinha herdado as habilidades de sua mãe. Você me fez perder o medo de ter filhos e quando voltamos para Suna eu perguntei a Ino se ela gostaria de ter outros. E então tivemos Chihiro e Inoichi. Mas eu fiquei com medo de que você não me perdoasse e decidi que você não deveria ficar sabendo sobre os fatos relacionados ao seu nascimento. Não pretendia contar nada a você. Não queria correr o risco de perder o seu amor.

Karura se joga sobre o pai e o abraça bem apertado, beijando-o em seguida. Amava o pai e agora sabia que ele a tinha amado mesmo antes dela nascer. Tudo o que ele fizera fora por medo de perder sua mãe.

Gaara sente um grande alivio ao ver que sua filha o perdoara. Ele a abraça e sente as lágrimas dela se misturando ás dele. Eles ficam ali durante um longo tempo.

XXX

Minato chega á sua casa e não vendo ninguém, ele sobe para o seu quarto, estava exausto e queria descansar um pouco. Toma um banho e deita, mas a imagem de uma garota ruiva não o deixava dormir. Estava surpreso por se ver sentindo uma grande atração por Karura. Nunca pensara nela de outra forma que não fosse sendo a filha mimada e irritante do Kazekage, mas agora ele a via como alguém sensível, meiga e doce e ele sentia uma grande necessidade de protegê-la. Estava furioso com Gaara por ter magoado alguém tão frágil quanto ela. Minato fecha os olhos e dorme durante algumas horas, acordando com alguém o puxando e ao abrir os olhos encontra o pai olhando-o sério. Pelo jeito ele estava encrencado.

-Oi, pai, tudo bem?

-Eu tinha dito que as buscas estavam suspensas. Como você pode desacatar minhas ordens? Sabe que como meu filho deve dar o exemplo. - Naruto parecia bem irritado e Minato solta um suspiro. - Pai, Karura não iria sobreviver à noite. Ela estava gelada e apresentando sinais de hipotermia quando eu a encontrei. Sei que está zangado, mas não me arrependo de ter ajudado minha amiga. - Minato sorri de leve, Karura era mais que uma amiga, mas aquele não era o melhor momento para dizer isso.

-Então você me desobedeceu apenas para ajudar um amigo? - Naruto continuava olhando sério para o filho. Minato se levanta.

-Sim, Hokage-sama, sei que cometi um grave erro e estou pronto para aceitar minha punição, mas não podia deixar Karura sozinha naquela montanha.

Naruto sorri e abraça o filho, que fica sem entender. - Não está zangado comigo?

-Eu sempre tive muito orgulho de você, Minato. Não esperava que agisse de outra forma. Você fez muito bem, com certeza salvou a vida da filha do meu amigo. - Naruto olha para o filho. - Desde quando você a chama de Karura? - Minato sorri e decide contar ao pai o que estava acontecendo entre ele e a garota, ele e o pai sempre foram grandes amigos e ele nunca escondia nada de Naruto.

XXX

-Então estou perdoado?- Gaara pergunta olhando sério para a filha, que sorri. - Está sim, se mamãe pode perdoá-lo, com certeza eu também posso. Vocês não deveriam ter escondido isso de mim. Posso imaginar o quanto ambos devem ter sofrido. Mas agora sei que você me ama e é isso que importa. Minato tinha razão, eu deveria ter conversado com você ao invés de ter fugido.

Gaara estranha ouvir a filha chamar o filho de Naruto pelo nome. - Agora me diga, o que aconteceu esta noite. Onde você estava?

Karura fica vermelha e Gaara a olha sem entender. Ela desvia o olhar e conta ao pai que Minato a tinha encontrado na gruta e fora graças a ele que ela não morrera de frio. Ele suspeita de algo havia acontecido entre os dois, mas não diz nada e volta a puxar a filha para seus braços. Eles ouvem alguém bater na porta e em seguida ela se abre e Ino entra, olhando séria para os dois. - Está tudo bem?

Karura sorri e abraça a mãe com carinho, se Ino não tivesse tido coragem de fugir para Konoha, ela não existiria. -Sim mãe, está tudo ótimo, eu não tinha percebido ainda o quanto meu pai era cabeça dura. - Ino sorri e aperta a menina em seus braços. Gaara olhava para as duas com um sorriso.

-Você deve estar faminta e exausta. Vá tomar um banho que eu levo um lanche para você. - Karura concorda e sai do escritório, deixando os pais a sós. Ino olha para o marido. - Você está bem?

-Sim, estou. Lembrar aquilo foi muito penoso, mas ela me entendeu e perdoou. - Ino sorri e abraça o marido. - Você já falou com seu pai sobre o treinamento dela?

-Sim, ele ficou muito feliz. Disse que você não precisa se preocupar, pois vai cuidar bem da nossa garotinha.

-Acho que ele terá uma ajuda extra para isso. - Ino olha o marido sem entender e ele lhe conta suas suspeitas. Ino sorri. - Isso me deixaria muito feliz, Minato é um ótimo rapaz e nós o conhecemos desde que ele nasceu.

-Concordo. Ele salvou a vida dela e eu serei eternamente grato por isso.

-Gaara, acho que devemos fazer algo para agradecê-lo, afinal você é o Kazekage de Suna e Minato salvou a vida de sua filha mais velha e a protegeu durante a noite toda. Que tal convidar Minato e os pais para jantarem aqui? Você poderia ir lá para convidá-los. - O marido concorda e a beija, saindo em seguida. Ino vai preparar um lanche para Karura. Ela encontra os outros filhos na cozinha, junto com Ayko. Eles param de falar assim que a mãe entra o que faz Ino sorrir disfarçadamente. Tinha certeza de que eles falavam sobre Minato e Karura. Ela sai com a bandeja nas mãos e sobe em direção ao quarto da filha, entrando depois de bater. Karura estava deitada, mas se senta assim que a mãe entra.

-Você está bem, meu amor? - Ino pergunta com carinho para Karura, sabia que ela devia ter ficado magoada quando ouviu as palavras do pai no dia anterior.

-Estou sim, mãe. Não foi fácil ouvir tudo aquilo, mas eu posso entender como deve ter sido difícil para você e para o papai tudo o que aconteceu. Eu tinha medo de que ele não me amasse de verdade, mas Minato me disse que eu estava errada e que era visível o quanto papai me ama e aos meus irmãos.

-Posso saber desde quando você chama o filho do Hogake de Minato? - Karura dá um sorriso para mãe e conta o que tinha acontecido aquela noite, ela nunca tinha escondido nada de Ino, sempre foram boas amigas. Ino a ouve feliz.

XXX

-Filho, fico feliz com o que você me contou, mas um pouco preocupado. Gaara não é uma pessoa muito fácil.

-Eu sei, mas eu gosto da Karura e quero namorar com ela. Espero que Gaara-sama entenda e autorize.

-Já está autorizado. - Eles se viram e vêem Gaara parado na porta do quarto. Minato faz uma reverência. Não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de raiva pela magoa que Gaara tinha causado em Karura. Gaara parece perceber o que o rapaz estava sentindo e olha sério para ele.

- Minato, devo a vida de minha filha a você. Imagino que Karura tenha lhe contado porque fugiu. Depois ela vai lhe contar o que aconteceu e espero que você não me odeie. Não gostaria que começássemos um relacionamento de sogro e genro com raiva e ressentimento.

-Se ela o perdoou, eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre o ocorrido. Fico feliz que concorde em me aceitar como namorado de sua filha.

-Como é? Você e Karura estão namorando e eu sou a última a saber? - Sakura entra no quarto e olha para os três, muito zangada o que faz com que Gaara e Naruto saiam de lá rapidamente. Minato olha para mãe, com um sorriso. - Calma, mãe, eu ia lhe contar, mas papai entrou aqui para saber o que tinha acontecido e enquanto eu estava falando com ele Gaara apareceu para me agradecer por ter salvado Karura.

Sakura abraça o rapaz feliz e depois sai. Minato para de sorrir. Tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais. Ele e Karura não tinham falado nada sobre namorarem seriamente, no entanto ele já tinha a permissão do pai da garota. Esperava que Karura não ficasse zangada com ele por causa disso.

XXX

Ino olha para a filha com um sorriso. - Estou muito feliz com isso e acho que seu pai também.

-Ele falou algo a respeito?

-Sim, ele desconfiou que tinha acontecido algo entre você e Minato. Ele está muito feliz também, afinal Minato é um ótimo rapaz e salvou sua vida. Ele foi até a casa de Naruto para agradecê-lo. Pretendemos oferecer um jantar á Minato e aos pais aqui em casa esta noite e seu pai foi lá para convidá-los. - Karura termina de comer e a mãe sai com a bandeja. Ela volta a deitar, mas está muito preocupada. Ela e Minato não tinham falado nada sobre namoro, no entanto seus pais já tinham aprovado o relacionamento entre os dois. Esperava que Minato não ficasse zangado com ela por causa disso.

XXX

-Sakura, Gaara nos convidou para jantarmos lá essa noite em agradecimento á Minato. - Ele olha para o filho sentando ao lado deles. -Acho que Gaara está querendo agradar o futuro genro. - Minato fica um pouco tenso ao ouvir aquilo e Sakura percebe.

- O que houve, filho? Você não parece feliz com a aprovação de Gaara.

-Mãe, eu e Karura não falamos nada sobre namorarmos sério. E se ela não quiser? O pai dela já concordou, mas eu não sei se ela vai concordar.

-Então acho que você deveria ir lá falar com ela, antes do jantar. - Sakura fala, sorrindo para o filho. Minato era lindo e havia muitas garotas atrás dele ali em Konoha, mas ele não parecia perceber. Ele sai em direção á casa de Karura. Iria falar com a garota, antes que aquilo virasse um grande desastre. Gaara poderia achar que ele estava se divertindo à custa da filha dele e ficar furioso.

Ele chega a casa e bate á porta que se abre em seguida. Karura tinha visto Minato se aproximando e descera para falar com ele. Ela se sente um pouco tímida com o olhar do rapaz. - Oi, tudo bem?

-Sim. Karura, eu queria falar com você. - Ela concorda e eles saem em direção ao lago gelado. Ela vê seus irmãos e Ayko patinando e ambos se sentam em um banco próximo. - Como foram as coisas com seu pai? - Ela olha para ele e lhe fala o que o pai lhe tinha contado. Minato ouve sem interrompê-la nenhuma vez e depois que ela termina, ele passa o braço por seus ombros. - E como você se sente agora?

-Eu estou bem. Você tinha razão, meu pai me ama. Ele tinha muito medo de perder minha mãe, mas ele já me amava antes de eu nascer. Não foi fácil ouvir tudo o que ele tinha para me falar, eu posso imaginar o quanto ele e minha mãe sofreram, mas eles conseguiram superar o problema antes de eu nascer.

-Fico feliz por você. Seu pai esteve lá em casa. Ele foi lá me agradecer e nos convidar para jantar.

-Minha mãe me falou. - Karura abaixa a cabeça. - Karura, Gaara chegou quando eu estava falando sobre você para meu pai.

-O que você estava dizendo para o seu pai? - Ela pergunta curiosa e ele sorri. - Eu disse á ele que gostaria de namorar com você. - Karura fica vermelha. - Você deveria ter falado comigo primeiro, não acha?

-Concordo, e é por isso que eu vim falar com você. -Ele pega mão da garota e a puxa para seus braços, beijando-a em seguida. - Sabaku no Karura, você aceitaria namorar comigo?

Karura fica séria e abaixa a cabeça e Minato aguarda a resposta um pouco preocupado.

-Minato, eu moro a três dias daqui, acha que daria certo?

-Eu posso ir até lá quando estiver de folga e você pode fazer o mesmo. Acho que pode dar certo, eu gostaria de tentar. E você?

Ela lhe dá um lindo sorriso e Minato a beija com carinho. Eles ficam ali namorando durante um longo tempo. Ayko, Inoichi e Chihiro olhavam para eles, espantados. - Eu não consigo acreditar. Os dois estão namorando? Mas como? Eles mal se suportavam. - Chihiro fala, séria.

- Talvez Minato tenha escorregado em alguma pedra na montanha e batido a cabeça com força. - Inoichi responde e os outros riem. Estava escurecendo e Minato olha para a namorada. - Vamos, já é quase hora do jantar, meus pais devem estar me esperando para ir á sua casa.

-Tem razão, eu ainda tenho que me arrumar para ficar linda para o meu namorado. - Ela fala e os dois riem. Minato a acompanha até a porta da casa dela e depois se dirige para a sua, se sentia muito feliz. Karura era maravilhosa.

XXX

-Esse também não serve. - Karura atira o vestido que usava em cima de uma enorme pilha de roupas que estava sobre sua cama. Ino e Chihiro olhavam para ela, sorrindo. Fazia uma hora que Karura tentava encontrar uma roupa que gostasse.

-Filha, o azul escuro ficou lindo em você. - Ino fala, pegando o vestido. Karura olha para a peça nas mãos da mãe, em dúvida. - Acha mesmo?

-Francamente, Karura, você é linda. Qualquer roupa fica bem em você. -Chihiro fala olhando para a irmã. Karura olha para ela sorrindo. - Está bem, vou colocar esse então. - Ela coloca o vestido azul escuro de manga longas e sandálias de salto alto. Estava terminando de se arrumar quando escutam vozes no andar de baixo. Ino sai e deixa as duas filhas no quarto. - Estou surpresa por papai ter deixado você e o Minato namorarem. Pensei que ele tentaria matar qualquer que se aproximasse de nós.

-Acho que ele queria me agradar, depois do que aconteceu. - Chihiro e Inoichi já sabiam o que tinha acontecido. - Acho que tem razão. - Ela se levanta da cama da irmã. - Vamos descer? Quero ver como Minato vai se comportar perto do papai. Será no mínimo muito divertido.

Minato e os pais se encontravam na sala junto com Ino, Gaara e Inoichi e, ao contrário do que ele esperava, se sentia muito confortável com a situação. Ele vê Karura entrar na sala e fica admirado de como ela estava linda. Ela sempre se apresentava muito elegante em qualquer ocasião e Minato sempre a provocara por causa disso, mas naquele momento se sentia orgulhoso de ver a namorada tão bonita

-Olá, meu pai ainda não tentou matá-lo? - Ela pergunta e todos riem. - Ainda não, mas por precaução, tia Ino trancou a cabaça no escritório. - Eles riem novamente e Karura se senta ao lado dele, que beija sua mão de forma delicada. Ino e Sakura olhavam para os dois, extremamente felizes.

-Eu nunca poderia imaginar que um dia vocês viessem a se tornar namorados.

-Eu ainda acho que Minato caiu e bate a cabeça. - Inoichi brinca, fazendo o casal rir.

-Agora não será mais tão interessante vir para Konoha, como antes. -Chihiro fala e os outros olham para ela sem entender e ela sorri. - Era sempre divertido ver vocês dois brigando, era uma distração á parte.

-Não se preocupe Chihiro, depois de vê-los juntos no lago hoje, acho que teremos outro tipo de show daqui para frente. - Inoichi provoca e Minato olha preocupado para Karura. Gaara fica sério. Naruto percebe a mudança no humor do amigo e olha para Sakura, segurando a risada. - Posso saber de que tipo de show vocês estão falando? - Gaara pergunta parecendo muito zangado.

-Muito bem, chega de provocar Karura e Minato. Venham, vamos nos sentar para jantar. Depois você pode matá-lo, Amor. - Ino fala para o marido que se vira para ela e sorri, deixando Minato um pouco mais tranqüilo.

O avô de Karura chega e abraça a neta com carinho, podia ver que ela estava mais tranqüila e com um sorriso segura sua mão. - E então, podemos começar o seu treinamento depois do Ano Novo? - Ela olha pra o avô sem entender e Gaara explica. - Você ficará aqui em Konoha para aprender a usar suas habilidades. - Ela olha para o pai sem acreditar e o abraça, agradecida. Ele beija a testa da filha e depois todos se dirigem para a sala de jantar.

-Então você vai ficar aqui, rata da areia? Konoha já foi um bom lugar. - Minato provoca a namorada que sorri e o beija de leve no rosto - Pois agora vai ficar melhor ainda.

-Pai, acho que teremos que fechar uma área para Karura treinar sua pontaria, ou ninguém estará seguro aqui em Konoha. - Minato fala para Naruto e recebe um soco da namorada no braço. - Ai Ruiva, isso doeu. - Ele fala sorrindo e ela o beija novamente.

-Ainda me parece impossível vê-los juntos sem brigarem. Depois de anos quase se matando os dois decidem começar a namorar. Francamente, Gaara, como você pode permitir isso? - Naruto pergunta ao amigo.

-Eu estou me perguntando a mesma coisa. - Gaara responde com a expressão séria.

-Gaara, antes de decidir matar o Minato, lembre-se que ele é meu filho. - Sakura fala para o ruivo, rindo.

-Esse é o único motivo para ela ainda estar vivo. - Gaara responde com humor. - Mas estou pensando seriamente em buscar a cabaça.

-Você sabe correr depressa, Minato? - O avô de Karura pergunta, sorrindo para o rapaz.

-Não sou tão rápido quanto á areia de Gaara-sama. Mas tenho esperança de que ele decida me matar bem rápido e sem sofrimento. - O rapaz responde sorrindo. Ele e avô de Karura eram bons amigos.

-Sakura, lembra da quantidade de fotos que Gaara mandava todos os dias da Karura? Acho que nunca uma criança foi tão fotografada. Tinha fotos dela dormindo, comendo, brincando, tomando banho. Eu já estava me preocupando com a sanidade mental do ruivo. - Karura olha para pai com carinho, enquanto os outros riam.

-Vocês precisavam ver o primeiro dia de aula da Karura. Gaara a levou no colo até lá, depois ele ia de hora em hora para ver se estava tudo bem com ela. Os senseis já estavam neuróticos com a presença do Kazekage. Eu deixei Chihiro com Kankuro e fui atrás de Gaara, para convencê-lo a ficar longe da academia. - Ino fala rindo. Karura estava tão vermelha quanto o seu cabelo.

- Com Minato foi pior. Naruto fez um clone e o deixou no gabinete no seu lugar e passou o dia todo dentro da academia usando um henge. Genma descobriu e foi atrás de mim para tirar o Hokage de lá. - Sakura conta e agora era Minato quem estava vermelho.

-Ótimo, nossas próprias mães se viraram contra nós. - Minato fala provocando risadas. -Acho que eles estão se vingando pelos anos em que nós ficamos brigando o tempo todo.

-Hoje eu aprendi uma lição muito preciosa. - Chihiro fala rindo. - Nunca, jamais trazer um namorado para casa. A situação é extremamente constrangedora com mamãe e tia Sakura juntas. - Minato olha para Karura e fica feliz em vê-la rindo. Ele a beija no rosto, próximo ao ouvido e ela se vira para ele sorrindo.

-Tia Sakura, meu pai me contou que foi você quem fez o meu parto.

-Sim é verdade. Você foi o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi. O hospital inteiro ficou encantado quando te viu. E seu pai só faltava explodir de orgulho, cada vez que alguém dizia que você era muito parecida com ele. - Karura sente os olhos úmidos. Realmente o pai a amava quando ela nascera.

-Naruto tirou fotos suas na maternidade. Estão lá em casa se você quiser ver. - Karura confirma com a cabeça. Ela nunca tinha visto fotos dela recém-nascida e agora sabia por que. - Eu adoraria, tia Sakura. Posso ir lá amanhã?

-Claro, querida. Que tal se jantássemos lá em casa amanhã? Poderemos continuar deixando os dois constrangidos. Tenho muitas fotos do Minato bebê, também.

O rapaz geme e encosta a cabeça na mesa, provocando risadas. - É sério, estou começando a achar que namorar com a filha dos melhores amigos dos pais é mais perigoso que uma missão da ANBU.

-Lição numero dois, Chihiro. Nunca, jamais namorar com alguém que seja filho de alguma amiga da mamãe.

Chihiro fica sem graça e Minato começa a rir, a menina olha zangada para ele. - Pare com isso, Uzumaki Minato.

-E perder a oportunidade de desviar a atenção de todos de mim e da Karura? Seu irmão não poderia ter dado uma dica melhor.

-Do que vocês estão falando? - Ino pergunta olhando para Chihiro e Minato. O rapaz se encosta á cadeira e continua encarando a cunhada. Chihiro sorri de leve e se vira para o pai. - Pai, eu já contei o que eu vi no lago hoje, enquanto estávamos patinando?

Inoichi começa a rir olhando para as duas irmãs. Karura olha zangada para Chihiro. - Você não se atreveria.

-Acho que ela se atreveria sim, Karura. - Inoichi fala, olhando para a irmã mais velha. Karura olha para o namorado, ele cochicha algo em seu ouvido e ela sorri.

-Chihiro, por que você não chamou o Ayko para jantar conosco? - Chihiro olha assustada para a irmã e Minato e Karura começam a rir, junto com Inoichi. Gaara olha para Ino sem entender, mas ela e Sakura riam junto com os mais jovens.

-Alias, eu não vi Ayko hoje o dia todo. Ele estava patinando com você Chihiro? - Minato pergunta e ri junto com a namorada. Chihiro olha séria para os dois. - Que tal um trégua?

-Aceito. - Minato e Karura respondem juntos.

-Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. - Sakura fala e olha para o filho. - Você nunca está por perto. Desde que entrou na ANBU é raro você participar de um algum evento com nossos amigos. -Minato olha para a mãe com carinho. -Desculpe mãe. Realmente, eu tenho saído em muitas missões. Mas vou tentar ficar mais em Konoha agora.

- Posso imaginar o motivo. - Sakura responde e Minato sorri feliz.

Eles tinham terminado o jantar e estavam conversando tranquilamente. Minato estava sentado ao lado de Karura e mantinha um braço em volta dos ombros da jovem, que parecia muito feliz. Gaara se sentia um pouco enciumado, mas estava muito contente pela filha. Parecia que o casal se entendia bem.

-Naruto, está ficando tarde. Já deixamos Minato e Karura constrangidos o suficiente por uma noite.

-Concordo mãe. Com certeza eu tenho sorte de Karura ainda querer namorar comigo depois de hoje. - Ele sorri para a garota e se levanta junto com os pais, depois de se despedir de todos, ele e Karura se olham e Ino faz sinal para Sakura que entende. - Ino, Gaara, até amanhã.

Ino pega na mão do marido. - Venha Amor, vamos subir. - Gaara olha sorrindo para a esposa e depois se vira para os filhos. - Boa noite e até amanhã. - Eles saem em seguida. Minato olha para os cunhados. - O que vocês estão esperando para sumirem?

-Até amanhã, Minato. Foi muito divertido deixá-lo sem graça. Espero que mamãe e tia Sakura estejam bem inspiradas amanhã. - Chihiro dá um beijo em Minato e sobe junto com o irmão, deixando o casal a sós. Minato puxa Karura para seus braços e a beija com intensidade. - Estava louco para beijá-la. Como eu não tinha percebido ainda o quanto você é deliciosa?

-Você não conseguia prestar atenção em mim enquanto desviava das coisas que eu atirava em você.

- Acho que tem razão. - Ele volta a beijá-la, enquanto a jovem acariciava os músculos das costas e do pescoço dele. Minato abandona seus lábios e passa a distribuir beijos pelo rosto dela, depois desliza a boca pelo pescoço dela, até a orelha que ele morde de leve, voltando aos lábios da jovem, que apenas suspira de prazer. Com esforço ele se afasta. - Eu já vou também, tenho sorte de ainda estar vivo, não quero abusar.

Ela ri e o acompanha até a porta, subindo para o quarto após a partida do namorado.

-Tudo bem? - Ino pergunta ao marido que a abraça e a beija. - Sim tudo bem. Me sinto leve de ter contado a verdade a Karura.

- Eu sempre lhe disse que ela iria entendê-lo e perdoá-lo. - Ino sorri.- Eu estou feliz em vê-la com Minato.

-Eu também. Confesso que senti ciúmes de ver minha filha com o namorado, mas tenho que reconhecer que Minato é um excelente rapaz.

Ino sorri e puxa para o marido para cama, beijando-o com sensualidade. Gaara solta um gemido rouco e começa a despir a esposa, despindo-se em seguida. Logo eles esquecem todo o resto e fazem amor com muita paixão e desejo, depois dormem abraçados e completamente saciados.


	2. Apaixonados

Minato olha em volta, havia doze corpos próximos a ele. Suas costas e seu braço direito doíam devido aos golpes recebidos, mas eles tinham conseguido pegar alguns ninjas que rondavam Konoha á alguns dias. Eles estavam nas montanhas próximas da vila e já havia anoitecido á algum tempo. Com cuidado eles vasculham o lugar para ver se encontram mais alguém e depois decidem voltar a Konoha, levando os mortos.

Um companheiro do esquadrão se aproxima do rapaz. -Soube que você está namorando a filha do Kazekage, é verdade?

Minato apenas confirma com a cabeça. Normalmente ele gostava de conversar com os colegas, mas não queria falar sobre Karura com eles.

-Tome cuidado, Sabaku no Gaara é um homem extremamente perigoso. Eu não me arriscaria a namorar com nenhuma da filhas dele.

- Gaara-sama e meu pai são grandes amigos e eu não pretendo fazer nada que possa despertar a ira dele. - Minato fala calmo e encerra a conversa. Estava atrasado para o jantar em sua casa e não queria deixar Karura esperando. Ela já devia estar em sua casa e a idéia de que ela estava esperando por ele o deixa muito feliz.

XXX

-Acho que Minato deu um jeito de fugir de você e da mamãe, tia Sakura. - Chihiro fala com um sorriso. Ela, os irmãos e Ayko estavam deitados no tapete olhando uma montanha de fotos. A maioria eram de Karura ainda bebê e a jovem se emociona ao ver uma foto dela no colo do pai, no dia de seu nascimento. Era visível o amor e o orgulho dele ao olhar para o pequeno bebê.

-Tia, você me dá algumas dessas fotos?

-Pode pegar quantas quiser meu anjo. - Sakura ouve um barulho na varanda e logo o filho entra, ainda usando a máscara e o uniforme da ANBU, um colete branco e alguns protetores metálicos nos braços e pernas. Ele tinha uma katana com uma lâmina de 65 centímetros presa as costas. Karura olha para ele com um sorriso que ele retribui assim que descobre o rosto.

-Você está atrasado, Filho. Isso não é muito educado com Ino e Gaara. - Sakura fala repreendendo Minato. - Eu sei, e espero que me desculpem, Gaara-sama, tia Ino.

-Não se preocupe com isso, sei que estava trabalhando. - Gaara responde olhando sério para o rapaz, sabia que a ANBU vinha rastreando um grupo de nukenins há dias e Minato estava entre os melhores rastreadores de Konoha. Admirava a competência e dedicação dele.

- Bom, eu vou subir e tentar me tornar apresentável, antes que Karura desista de mim. - Ele fala olhando com um sorriso para a namorada.

-Você tem exatos quinze minutos, antes que eu desista mesmo. - Ela responde alegre. Minato acena com a cabeça e desaparece em seguida.

XXX

Minato tira a roupa e se olha no espelho. Seus músculos eram bem talhados e ele tinha um corpo bonito. Parecia mais velho, os treinos da ANBU eram intensos e duros e muitas vezes ele tinha se ferido apenas treinando. Trazia várias cicatrizes no corpo de lutas. Ele olha para as manchas escuras no abdômen, nas costas e no braço direito. Na verdade, ele estava exausto e gostaria de deitar e dormir por horas. Mas Karura estava esperando por ele e Minato não queria deixar a namorada chateada. Ele ri, se fossem outros tempos, ele faria isso só para vê-la se irritar e começar a gritar e atirar nele tudo o que encontrasse pela frente.

Minato entra no box e toma um rápido banho, vestindo-se em seguida. Ele coloca uma calça escura e um pulôver branco, escondendo as manchas roxas. Pega uma pequena caixa sobre a cômoda e sorri, sabia que a namorada ia gostar do presente. Tinha visto a peça na vitrine da joalheria e a comprara para dar de presente a Karura. Coloca a caixa no bolso e sai. Suas costas doíam muito, mas ele não tinha tempo de cuidar disso agora.

Ele chega à sala e se senta ao lado da namorada no tapete, puxando-a para um rápido beijo, depois olha para as fotos no chão. - O que eu perdi até a agora? Qual foi a forma de tortura que eles escolheram para hoje? - Ele pergunta com humor.

- Apenas umas fotos minhas de quando era bebê. Meu pai poderia deixar de ser Kazekage e se tornar fotógrafo de bebês. - Eles riem, e Minato fecha os olhos deixando escapar um gemido baixo de dor, porém Sakura ouve.

-Muito bem, tire a blusa, agora.

Ele olha para a mãe. - Não acho que seja uma boa idéia mãe. - Ele fala sério e os outros olham para os dois. - Eu disse para tirar a blusa, Minato. Eu quero ver os estragos que você fez desta vez.

-Mãe, outra hora, por favor. - Ele pede ainda sério. Ela fica de pé e se aproxima do rapaz, zangada. -Ou você tira ou eu tiro. - Ele solta um suspiro de desânimo e faz o que mãe pede. Sakura olha para as manchas escuras no corpo do filho e sente os olhos úmidos. Ela se abaixa ao lado dele e coloca as mãos no corpo do rapaz, começando a aplicar ninjutsus médicos. Ino olha para os filhos e eles entendem, saindo da sala em seguida junto com Ayko, apenas Karura permanece, ela estava chocada pelas marcas que via no namorado. Ino e Gaara se retiram do local. Gaara estava impressionado com o que vira. Minato tinha dezessete anos, mas trazia mais marcas no corpo do que muitos shinobis bem mais velhos.

-Pode se vestir filho e da próxima vez, não esconda os machucados de mim. - Minato concorda e volta a colocar a blusa. Os pais dele saem da sala e o deixam a sós com Karura. Ele olha para a namorada e se surpreende em ver que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela o abraça, beijando-o em seguida. - Seu idiota, como pôde se ferir desse jeito?

- Não foi tão difícil. - Ele responde, tentando fazer piada, mas ela fica mais zangada. - Não tem a menor graça.

-Karura, esse é o meu trabalho. É a vida de um ANBU e eu realmente gosto do que faço. Proteger meu Kage e minha vila me enche de orgulho e não me importo de carregar algumas marcas por causa disso. Minha mãe se chateia, mas ela entende que eu faço isso por que quero. Por favor, não quero brigar com você por causa disso.

Ela pode perceber que o namorado estava exausto. - Por que não vai descansar? Não se preocupe comigo e com meus pais. Nós entendemos.

-Negativo, é a primeira vez que você vem a minha casa como minha namorada e eu quero causar uma boa impressão nos meus sogros. - Ele fala, contente pela namorada ter entendido e ela o beija novamente, levantando em seguida. - Então vamos, eles devem estar nos esperando para começarem com as torturas.

Ele levanta e a puxa para mais perto, beijando-a, depois lhe entrega o presente. -Para você, achei que iria gostar. - Ela abre a caixinha e vê uma corrente de ouro com um pingente em forma de um ratinho com olhos de brilhante. Ela olha para o namorado com um sorriso e o beija. Ela sempre odiara o apelido que ele lhe dera, mas agora começara a gostar e o presente a deixara feliz. Ele coloca a corrente no pescoço dela e depois a beija, puxando-a para a cozinha em seguida.

XXX

-É muito ruim ver meu filho chegando arrebentado em casa toda vez que volta de uma missão, mas eu sei que essa é a vida que ele escolheu e eu respeito a escolha dele. Desde pequeno ele dizia que queria entrar na ANBU e ele é excelente. Um dos melhores rastreadores. Não podemos impedi-lo de fazer aquilo que ele gosta e para o qual treinou arduamente.

-Sei como você se sente, cada vez que um dos meus filhos chega machucado em casa, eu fico pensando se agimos certo os deixando se tornarem shinobis antes mesmo deles aprenderem a amarrar o sapato. Inoichi tem apenas onze anos e já foi indicado para ser o sucessor de Gaara e, ao mesmo tempo que eu fico orgulhosa, morro de medo de que algo aconteça a ele, mas essa é a vida que eles escolheram. - Ino fala séria.

-Que tal deixarmos esse assunto para depois, eu estou faminto. - Minato fala entrando na cozinha com Karura. Inoichi, Ayko e Chihiro chegam também e todos se acomodam para jantar.

Naruto olhava preocupado para o filho, era visível que o rapaz estava exausto. Ele tinha saído de madrugada junto com o esquadrão dele e passado o dia todo rastreando um grupo de ninjas inimigos na montanha coberta de neve.

-Minato, vá descansar filho.

-Eu estou bem pai, não se preocupe. - Ele fala em um tom que não admitia discussões e Naruto o olha com orgulho.

-Seu pai tem razão, Minato. Não se prenda por nós. - Ino fala com carinho e o rapaz lhe sorri. - Eu estou bem tia, de verdade. Não se preocupem comigo.

-Tia Sakura, cadê as fotos do Minato que você ia nos mostrar? - Ayko pergunta, fazendo todos desviarem a atenção do amigo e Sakura dá um sorriso. - Depois do jantar eu mostro. Já as deixei separadas para todos verem e se divertirem.

-Obrigado por lembrar minha mãe, Ayko, eu tinha esperança de que ela tivesse esquecido.

-Negativo, agora é a sua vez. Todos viram minhas fotos tomando banho e chorando. Não é justo que só eu sofra esse tipo de humilhação. - Karura fala e todos riem. Minato olha para a namorada. - Certo, vamos dividir a humilhação então, rata da areia.

Karura olha com carinho para o namorado, depois de ver as marcas que ele carregava no corpo pode perceber outro lado do rapaz alegre e despreocupado que ela conhecia.

-Inoichi, você já percebeu que a Karura não fica mais furiosa com o Minato por ele a chamar de rata da areia? - Chihiro pergunta ao irmão, sorrindo.

-Acho que ela agora também não vai mais achar ruim se ele a chamar de cabeça de fósforo. - Inoichi responde rindo.

-Ele não se atreveria a fazer isso, eu não gostaria de ouvir um comentário desses. - Gaara fala olhando para Minato.

-Nem eu seria tão louco assim Garaa-sama. - Minato fala com um sorriso.

-Lição número três. Esconder suas fotos de bebê antes de levar seu namorado em casa. É humilhante tanta gente te vendo tomando banho completamente nua aos seis meses de idade.

Minato ri junto com os outros, mas o seu cansaço era evidente. Karura olha se vira para os pais. - Que tal se deixássemos para ver as fotos do Minato outro dia? Ele está muito cansado e não vai ter a menor graça torturá-lo neste estado.

-Karura, eu já disse que estou bem. - Minato fala tentando disfarçar a exaustão, mas Gaara e Ino concordam. - Karura tem razão, Minato. Podemos deixar as torturas para outro dia. Vá descansar. - Gaara diz ao rapaz e ele olha agradecido para todos. - Bom então se estão dispensando minha companhia, acho que só me resta ir para a cama. Boa noite a todos. - Ele beija o rosto da namorada e sai em seguida. Sakura olha agradecida para Karura.

-Obrigada, meu anjo. Ele estava quase desmaiando de exaustão, mas jamais daria o braço a torcer, puxou a teimosia do pai.

-Como se você não fosse teimosa. - Naruto fala e depois agradece Karura também. -Que tal um filme?

Os quatro adolescentes se olham e começam a rir. - Tio Naruto, não é da Princesa Ventania, certo? Ninguém agüenta mais ver aquilo. - Inoichi fala e todos riem.

-Não se preocupe Inoichi, eu escondi aqueles filmes. - Sakura diz, rindo. - Vamos assistir outra coisa.

Todos concordam e se dirigem á sala de vídeo. Karura pensava nas cicatrizes que tinha visto no corpo do namorado. Se assustara com aquilo, sabia que a ANBU corria muitos perigos, em Suna também era assim, mas nunca pensara muito nisso, até agora. Ver tantas marcas em alguém tão jovem mostrara a ela que não viviam na Paz que ela imaginava.

XXX

Karura sente algo tocar seu rosto e abre os olhos, despertando. Surpresa ela vê Minato ao lado se sua cama, usando o uniforme da ANBU. Ela senta na cama e vê que ainda estava escuro. Minato senta ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, rata da areia. - Ele fala beijando-a.

- O que você faz aqui?

-Vim me desculpar por ontem e agradecer a você, realmente eu estava exausto.

-Não precisa se desculpar e nem me agradecer, eu não queria que você desmaiasse na cozinha, tia Sakura iria ficar furiosa. - Minato sorri e a empurra contra o colchão, olhando-a longamente antes de beijá-la e acariciar o corpo dela, que solta um suspiro, puxando-o para mais perto. Eles se separam e ele beija o pescoço dela. - Eu já disse que você cheira chocolate e flores? Eu adoro chocolate.

- Na verdade eu lembro que uma vez você me disse que eu cheirava ração para hamster. - Eles riem da lembrança.

- Desculpe por isso. - Ela olha para ele acariciando seu rosto. - Esqueça, se você for me pedir desculpas por todas as brincadeiras infames, levará muitos e muitos anos.

-Isso me parece promissor, sinal de que ficaremos muitos e muitos anos juntos. - Eles riem e se beijam depois ele se afasta e coloca os protetores metálicos nos braços. Karura abraça as pernas e o olha preocupada. - Você vai sair em missão? - Ele confirma e pega a máscara. -

- Amanhã estou de folga, que tal fazermos um piquenique? Só nós dois, sem nossos pais e seus irmãos para nos constranger. Eu providencio tudo.

-Minato, estamos no inverno e tem neve para todo o lado. Como vamos fazer um piquenique?

-Não se preocupe, eu sei de um lugar perfeito. Então concorda? - Ela confirma e ele se prepara para partir. Ela levanta e o abraça, beijando-o. - Tome cuidado. - Ela pede com carinho e ele sorri. Gostava da sensação de que ela se preocupava com ele. Ele concorda e a beija rapidamente, depois a olha, sério. -Karura, gostaria que você e seus irmãos não saíssem da vila, por favor. - Ela o olha surpresa e concorda, ele então desaparece e ela volta a se acomodar na cama, dormindo com um sorriso nos lábios até ser acordada pela irmã que invade seu quarto logo cedo.

-Bom dia, maninha. Perdeu a hora hoje? - Karura abre os olhos, sonolenta e sorri para a irmã, que se acomoda na sua cama, ainda de pijama. - Bom dia, Chihiro. Por que me acordou tão cedo?

-Já são quase nove horas. Estava pensando se você gostaria de andar de trenó. - Karura olha para a irmã e se lembra do aviso de Minato, a montanha onde eles costumavam descer de trenó ficava fora dos muros da vila. Ela conta a Chihiro que fica séria. - Bem se ele disse para não sairmos de Konoha é melhor ouvi-lo, afinal meu cunhado é um ANBU. - Chihiro repara na corrente no pescoço da irmã e pega o pingente. - Um ratinho? - Karura confirma e a irmã sorri. - Estou feliz em vê-la com Minato, Karura. Vocês formam um lindo casal.

-Bom dia. - Inoichi fala entrando no quarto de Karura e também se acomoda na cama com as irmãs, que abrem espaço para ele sorrindo. Ele também estava de pijama. - Então o que faremos hoje?

Chihiro conta a ele sobre o aviso de Minato e o irmão fica sério. Inoichi era extremamente inteligente e equilibrado e entendia que um aviso da ANBU não era algo que eles pudessem ignorar.

-Então vamos patinar no lago, novamente. - Elas concordam. - Bom dia, estão fazendo uma festa e não nos convidaram? - Ino e Gaara estavam na porta do quarto olhando os filhos com um sorriso.

-Sinto muito, mas não cabe mais ninguém nesta cama. - Chihiro avisa dando risada.

-Eu vou descer e preparar o café para nós. - Ino avisa e eles olham para a mãe.

-Pode parar, mamãe, você também está em férias. Deixe que a gente prepara o café hoje. - Karura fala com um sorriso e os irmãos concordam.

-Certo, mas não ponham fogo na cozinha. Eu e sua mãe vamos voltar para o quarto. - Gaara fala abraçando a esposa e os filhos olham para os dois com malicia. - Certo, mas não ponham fogo no quarto. - Gaara para e olha para Chihiro que ria junto com os irmãos. Ino começa a rir da expressão constrangida do marido.

-Francamente, a quem eles saíram? - Ele pergunta e os filhos riem ainda mais. Adoravam provocar o pai que era muito sério e formal. Eles levantam da cama e passam pelos pais á caminho da cozinha. - Muito bem, vocês têm uma hora, aproveitem. - Novamente eles riem e saem correndo.

Ino abraça o marido e o beija. - Nossos filhos são terríveis, mas não conseguiria viver sem a presença deles.

-Nem eu, já estou chateado em deixar Karura aqui e só estou fazendo isso por que é o melhor para ela. - Gaara fala e beija a esposa. - Bem eles nos deram uma hora, tem alguma idéia?

-Vamos voltar para o nosso quarto e lá eu penso em algo. - Eles voltam para o quarto e logo têm várias idéias.

Os três irmãos preparam o café e colocam a mesa, logo os pais se juntam a eles e a família toma café, reunida. - O que vocês vão fazer hoje?

-Patinar. Mãe não quer vir conosco? Poderíamos chamar tia Sakura também. Acho que ela está precisando se distrair um pouco, ontem ela ficou bem estressada ao ver as marcas no corpo do Minato.

-Nem me lembre. - Karura fala com a voz triste. Pelo jeito o namorado vivia correndo perigo.

-Agora entendo por que ele não vai mais nadar no lago conosco no verão. - Inoichi fala olhando para a irmã. - Karura, acho que você vai ter que se acostumar com as cicatrizes, afinal seu namorado é um ANBU de Konoha, eles são a elite da Vila da Folha. O que seria o mesmo que dizer que são os melhores do mundo. Se um Kage é a sombra de sua vila, a ANBU é a sombra de um Kage. Eles fazem o que os outros não fazem e só recebem ordens do Kage, a quem são totalmente leais. Não é fácil se tornar um ANBU, tem que ser um shinobi perfeito.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e depois sorri. - Como sempre você está certo, Sexto Kazekage. - Chihiro e Karura tinham muito orgulho pelo irmão já ter sido indicado para assumir o lugar do pai.

- Bem,eu já terminei, vou me trocar e ir até a casa da tia Sakura. Você vem, Karura?

-Sim, e você Inoichi, vem com a gente ou vai ficar aqui segurando vela? - Novamente os três riem da expressão do pai. - É nessas horas que eu sinto falta de meus irmãos para dividirem a atenção de vocês. - Gaara fala sorrindo.

-Quando eles chegam, pai?

-Na véspera de Natal, não podemos ficar todos fora de Suna muito tempo. - Os três concordam e rapidamente saem da mesa.

Karura entra no quarto e pensa em Minato. No da seguinte eles fariam um piquenique e ficariam um tempo juntos. Ela sente um arrepio ao pensar nisso. Eles ainda não tinham ficado a sós desde a noite que passaram na gruta e ela sorri com as lembranças daquela noite. Ele fora carinhoso e delicado e a tratara com muita atenção. Ainda sorrindo ela se troca e se junta aos irmãos para irem à casa do Hokage.

XXX

Eles chegam à casa de Naruto e logo Sakura aparece para recebê-los. - Nossa, o que os trazem aqui logo pela manhã?

-Viemos buscá-la para patinar conosco no lago. - Karura fala sorrindo. - Vamos tia?

Sakura olha para os três sorrindo. -Sua mãe vai? - Os três confirmam e Sakura então decide ir com eles. - Certo, vou me trocar e pegar os patins.

Logo eles estão á caminho do lago e passam o dia lá, voltando para casa apenas na hora do jantar, cansados e famintos. Naruto e o pai de Ino se juntam a eles para o jantar. Logo todos sobem para os quartos e Karura dorme assim que coloca a cabeça no travesseiro.

XXX

Minato chega a sua casa, exausto. Tinham rastreado o dia todo e não tinham encontrado mais nenhum inimigo, mas eles sabiam que havia ninjas á espreita. Todo o final de ano e verão o trabalho da ANBU dobrava com a presença do Kazekage e sua família em Konoha. Então a ANBU passava a rastrear dia e noite, sempre caçando e matando vários shinobis.

Ele toma um banho e desce á procura dos pais, encontrando um bilhete da mãe avisando que estavam na casa de Gaara. Minato sorri, era sempre assim quando Ino e Gaara estavam em Konoha. Eles viviam fazendo as refeições na casa uns dos outros. Nos anos anteriores ele evitava comparecer, por que sempre acabava discutindo com Karura e aquilo o deixava estressado. Mas agora era diferente, Karura tinha ocupado seus pensamentos o dia todo. Ela era linda e carinhosa. Era estranho, depois de tantos anos brigando sempre que se encontravam, agora ela tinha se tornado muito importante para ele. Tinha ido até a casa dela durante a madrugada para pedir que ela não saísse de Konoha. Não queria que ela se arriscasse.

Ele come algo e volta para o quarto. Está preocupado. O grupo que vinham seguindo era grande e organizado. Sabia que eles estavam atrás do seu pai e de Gaara há muito tempo. Eles viviam tempos de paz, desde a assinatura do Acordo de Paz e União entre as vilas ocultas, acordo que eles deviam aos dois Kages. Mas nem todas as vilas ocultas estavam contentes com aquilo.

Minato e os outros ANBUs vinham lutando para manter Naruto e Gaara em segurança. Não era fácil, e nos últimos tempos a ANBU tinha entrado em vários combates com ninjas renegados. Antes de Gaara chegar a Konoha Naruto o tinha avisado da situação. Minato sabia o que os inimigos queriam. Se Naruto e Gaara fossem eliminados, a chance do Acordo de Paz acabar eram bem maiores.

Ele temia que Inoichi, filho de Gaara, fosse assassinado. Desde que o conselho de Suna o tinha escolhido para ser o sucessor do pai, ele se tornara uma alvo importante. Os inimigos não queriam que alguém que fosse a favor do acordo assumisse Suna no lugar do Quinto Kazekage.

Minato deita em sua cama e tenta relaxar. No dia seguinte estaria de folga e iria passar o dia com Karura. Ele a levaria a um lugar especial. Tinha certeza de que ela iria adorar. Ele sorri, se alguém lhe tivesse dito que um dia ele estaria namorando Sabaku no Karura, ele morreria de tanto rir. Eles brigavam desde que nasceram. Quando eram pequenos costumavam se atracar e algum adulto tinha que separá-los. Ele costumava puxar os cabelos dela e Karura o mordia e arranhava. Ele olha para o pulso esquerdo onde havia uma pequena marca de mordida que ela deixara quando ambos tinham três anos de idade.

Um pouco mais velhos eles começavam a discutir por qualquer motivo. E ela sempre acabava atirando nele tudo o que encontrava pela frente. Isso vinha durando anos. Os pais dele e os dela evitavam se envolver para evitar brigas entre as famílias. No Natal anterior ele lhe dera uma gaiola para hamster bem grande embrulhada para presente com um cartão dizendo que ela precisava de um quarto maior. A ruiva ficara furiosa e jogara a gaiola na cabeça dele, fazendo um grande corte que necessitara de pontos. Fora a única vez que Gaara e Naruto tomaram uma atitude, colocando os dois adolescentes de castigo por um longo tempo.

Ele sorri novamente. Seria ótimo ter um tempo para os dois. Ele tinha planejado uma surpresa para a namorada. Tinha certeza de que ela ia adorar.

XXX

Karura acorda e se espreguiça longamente, depois abre os olhos e a primeira coisa que vê é um grande pacote próximo a sua cama. Ela sorri, Minato tinha passado por ali novamente. Pega o pacote e o abre encontrando uma grande rata de pelúcia, com uma bandana de Suna na testa. Ela ri e abraça o bicho, sentindo sua maciez. A porta do quarto abre e sua irmã entra, ela começa a rir junto com Karura ao ver o presente.

-Minato está competindo com papai para ver quem agrada mais a companheira. - Gaara também tinha o hábito de dar presentes diferentes e com significado especial para a esposa, algo que os filhos achavam maravilhoso e incentivavam.

-Acho que você deveria tirar a bandana da cabeça da rata, papai pode não apreciar muito a brincadeira. - Karura concorda e retira a bandana. Depois ela coloca o bicho em cima de sua cama e vê que tem um cartão amarrado ao pescoço do brinquedo, pega e lê.

"_Bom dia, rata da areia. Espero que goste de sua nova amiga. Passo as dez para te pegar, leve um biquíni, até mais." _

Chihiro lê a mensagem e a olha de forma interrogativa. - Levar um biquíni para que?

-Boa pergunta. Nós iremos fazer um piquenique em pleno inverno e aquele maluco quer que eu leve um biquíni.

-Talvez Inoichi tenha razão, Minato pode ter escorregado enquanto subia a montanha para te resgatar, e batido a cabeça com força em alguma pedra. Isso explicaria o comportamento dele, não acha?

Karura ri e concorda. Ela toma um banho e coloca roupas quentes e confortáveis. Depois pega um biquíni, uma saída de praia e uma toalha e coloca tudo em uma bolsa grande. Ainda eram nove horas, dava tempo de tomar café antes de o namorado chegar. Ela e a irmã descem para a cozinha e encontram os pais e os irmãos.

- Bom dia, aonde você vai? - Ino pergunta a filha mais velha ao vê-la vestida para sair. - Bom dia, eu vou sair com Minato ele está de folga hoje. - Ela senta e se serve.

-Aonde vocês vão?

-Na verdade, não sei. Ele disse que íamos fazer um piquenique e que eu deveria levar um biquíni.

-Como é? Vocês vão fazer um piquenique durante o inverno, com toda essa neve e ele ainda te pede para levar um biquíni? Agora eu tenho certeza, Minato enlouqueceu. -Inoichi fala rindo.

Ino olha para os filhos e sorri. - Acho que sei aonde ele vai levá-la e tenho certeza de que você vai adorar.

Os filhos olham para Ino curiosos. - Depois que Karura sair eu conto á vocês, não quero estragar a surpresa dela.

Gaara olha para a esposa sorrindo, sabia aonde Minato ia levar a filha, realmente o lugar era especial. Tratava-se de uma gruta com uma fonte termal. Ele e Ino já tinham ido lá várias vezes.

Karura termina o café e espera por Minato que não demora a chegar. Ele cumprimenta todos e olha para a namorada. Ela estava linda. Usava uma calça escura justa e um pulôver verde, que realçava os olhos dela, e botas de cano alto. - Está pronta?

-Sim, podemos ir. - Ele concorda e pega em sua mão e depois se vira para Gaara e Ino. - Não se preocupem, eu cuido dela. - Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Eles colocam os casacos e saem em seguida.

-Pode me dizer aonde vamos?

-É uma surpresa. - Ele responde, beijando-a.

-Por falar em surpresa, eu amei a rata. Obrigada. - Ele sorri. Sabia que a namorada ia gostar e tinha passado em uma loja de brinquedos, pedindo que embrulhassem a maior rata de pelúcia que eles tivessem e entregassem em sua casa. Depois ele fora de madrugada até a casa dela para deixar o pacote no quarto da namorada. Ficara vendo-a dormir durante um longo tempo e resistira à vontade de acordá-la. - Mas eu gostaria que você tivesse me acordado para que eu pudesse agradecer.

-Era muito cedo e você estava dormindo profundamente. - Ele fala e a puxa para um beijo, depois eles voltam a andar. - Falta muito ainda? - Eles estavam andando em direção ao lago.

-Fica logo após o lago.

-Minato, você parou de nadar no lago com meus irmãos, por causa das cicatrizes?

Ele para e olha para a namorada, percebera que ela ficara chocada com as marcas no corpo dele. - Sim, é muito desagradável, as pessoas ficam olhando e comentando. - Ela se aproxima e o abraça pela cintura, beijando-o em seguida. - Não deixe que isso te incomode, é o seu trabalho. -Ele sorri, pega a mão dela e eles continuam a caminhar.

Eles passam pelo lago e sobem um monte, quando eles estavam descendo pelo outro lado ele a puxa em direção á uma pedra bem grande. Eles param em frente à pedra e ela olha para ele sem entender. Ele sorri e a puxa para baixo e então ela vê uma pequena abertura ao lado da pedra, onde só dava para uma pessoa passar. - Pode entrar. - Ela concorda e entra, seguida por ele. Ela se vê em um corredor estreito e escuro. - Siga em frente. - Eles vão andando e depois de uns quinze metros o corredor se abre em uma câmara.

Havia um pequeno lago no centro cercado por pedras e algumas toras de madeira. O espaço brilhava devido aos cristais de quartzo encravados nas paredes de pedra que refletiam a luz que entrava por uma abertura lateral. O local era lindo e ela vê uma toalha estendida no chão com uma cesta em cima. Minato chega e a abraça por trás, colando seu corpo ao dela. - Trata-se de uma fonte termal, é ela que mantém o local aquecido o ano inteiro. - Ela sorri e se vira para ele, beijando-o.

-Este lugar é lindo. Como eu e meus irmãos não o conhecíamos ainda?

- Este é um dos segredos de Konoha. É um lugar para casais. Tenho certeza de que seus pais conhecem. Se chama Gruta da Luz.

-Sim, minha mãe falou que sabia aonde você ia me trazer. - Ela tira o casaco, estava sentindo calor ali dentro. - Dá para nadar no lago, você trouxe um biquíni? Pode se trocar ali. - Ele aponta duas pedras bem altas que formavam um nicho próximo a parede. Karura concorda e se dirige para lá para se trocar. Rapidamente ela se despe e coloca o biquíni, parando para analisar sua aparência. Tinha um corpo pequeno e delicado, mesmo com todo o treino. Era mais baixa que sua irmã, mas seus seios eram mais cheios e suas pernas eram longas e bem torneadas. O biquíni era preto o que fazia um grande contraste com sua pele clara. Ela veste a saída de praia branca e sai. Minato já estava de sunga e observa Karura se aproximar. Já tinha visto a garota de biquíni uma centena de vezes, e ela nunca lhe chamara a atenção, mas naquele momento sente um enorme desejo se apoderar dele.

Karura se aproxima do lago e retirando a saída, entra na água devagar. Pode perceber que ele não era fundo, devia ter um metro e meio de profundidade na parte mais funda.

-Tome cuidado, tem pedras escorregadias no fundo. - Ela concorda e sente a água quente aquecer seu corpo. Ela delicioso. Minato também entra e a abraça, beijando-a em seguida.

- Eu já disse que você é linda? - Ela sorri e passa os braços pelo pescoço dele. - Linda, deliciosa e uma grande tentação.

-Você também é lindo Minato. - Ela cola o corpo ao dele e o beija no pescoço e vai descendo pelo ombro dele. - Tem músculos fortes e uma pele macia e quente. - Ela aproxima a boca da orelha dele e morde de leve, pode perceber que o rapaz se arrepia e sorri. Ele a empurra de leve e a segura pela mão. - Venha ver uma coisa. - Eles se aproximam da margem onde havia muitas toras. Havia vários nomes marcados na madeira, alguns entrelaçados, outros dentro de corações. - Há anos que os casais vêem aqui e deixam a sua marca. Veja aqui. - Ele mostra um coração onde estava escrito Naruto e Sakura dentro. Ino sorri. - Que bonito.

Ela continua olhando e logo encontra um coração com os nomes dos pais, Gaara e Ino e se emociona. - Veja, esse é dos meus pais. Pode não parecer, mas meu pai é muito romântico.

-Ele ama muito a sua mãe. - Ela concorda. - Sim eles se amam muito, é lindo ver os dois juntos.

-Sei como é, com os meus pais é a mesma coisa. - Ela o beija e eles ficam ali no lago durante um longo tempo, depois saem e ela pega a toalha, secando o corpo antes de se sentar em uma pedra. Ele estende uma grande manta no chão e a chama para sentar ali com ele. Assim que ela senta, ele a puxa para um beijo e vai empurrando-a para o chão. Ele desliza as mãos pelo corpo dela, tocando-a com carinho e desejo. Beija o pescoço dela e depois seus lábios. - Você é tentadora, doce e muito linda. - Ele volta a beijá-la com volúpia e desejo e desliza as mãos pelo corpo dela. Sentia o corpo queimar de desejo, mas sabia que deveria se controlar. Karura o empurra de leve e abaixa o olhar um pouco sem graça. Sabia aonde o namorado queria chegar, mas não se sentia pronta, não ainda, então fica em silêncio.

-Você está muito calada, está pensando em como me dizer que ainda não está pronta para fazer amor comigo? - Ele pergunta direto e ela fica vermelha, provocando um sorriso nele. - Não se preocupe eu sei esperar, não precisamos ter pressa, pode confiar em mim, jamais vou exigir nada de você. - Ela sorri feliz e ele retribui beijando-a de leve. - Vamos comer, estou faminto, não tive tempo de tomar café hoje.

Ele abre a cesta e tira algumas frutas, lanches prontos e uma garrafa de vinho. Ele serve um copo para ela e pega outro para ele e depois ambos se servem e começam a comer. Ele a olha com carinho, tinha certeza de que a jovem ainda era virgem e a reação dela o convenceu disso.

Eles terminam e Minato deita a cabeça no colo dela que começa a acariciar os cabelos dele. - Você é tão parecido com seu avô. Parece que o rosto de pedra no Memorial dos Hokages é seu.

-Sim, somos bem parecidos, com exceção dos olhos. Os dele eram azuis como os do meu pai. - Ele sorriu. - Acho que herdei mais que o nome e a aparência dele, herdei também a preferência por ruivas.

Ela sorri e ele continua.- É verdade, minha avô era ruiva também. Eu vou te mostrar uma foto dela. Ela era muito bonita, quase tão bonita quanto você e Kakashi me contou que ela era bem geniosa. Quase tanto quanto você.

-Eu não sou geniosa, era você que vivia me provocando. - Ela responde um pouco irritada e ele senta e a beija rindo. - Eu vivia te provocando por que sei que você explode por qualquer motivo.

-Isso não é verdade. Só você me tira do sério. Em Suna eu me comporto muito bem.

-Eu sei, lá você é uma princesinha.

-Não fale isso. - Ela pede séria. - Eu não sou uma princesinha e detesto o titulo de Hime que eu e minha irmã temos que sustentar. Gostaria que as pessoas de Suna não me vissem apenas como a filha do poderoso Sabaku no Gaara.

-Sei o que você quer dizer, comigo é parecido. Quando eu entrei na ANBU muitos disseram que eu apenas consegui por que meu pai é o Hokage.

-Que injustiça, meu pai disse que você treinou muito para passar no teste da ANBU. Ele diz que você é excelente.

-Seu pai é uma ótima pessoa. Eu achei que ele não aceitaria nosso namoro, mas ele autorizou rapidamente. E parece contente em nos ver juntos.

-Seus pais também parecem ter gostado, acho que eles estão aliviados por não ter que ouvirem mais as nossas brigas.

-Talvez esse seja o principal motivo. - Eles riem e se beijam. Minato a puxa para baixo e a acomoda sobre o peito dele. - Eu estou gostando muito de estar ao seu lado.

Ela acaricia o peito dele com as pontas dos dedos, explorando a pele quente de Minato.- Eu também, me sinto feliz de estar com você. Ainda bem que vou ficar aqui em Konoha durante um longo tempo.

-Concordo. - Ele fala acariciando as costas dela, sentia-se sonolento devido ao vinho e ao cansaço dos últimos dias, aos pouco ele passa para o sono. Karura percebe que o namorado estava dormindo e ergue a cabeça para admirá-lo. Sabe que Minato vinha participando de várias missões com o esquadrão dele e estava exausto. Ela volta a se acomodar em seu peito e dorme também.

Minato acorda algumas horas depois e olha para Karura. Ela ainda dormia sobre o peito dele e ele a olha com carinho, sabia que estava se apaixonando por ela muito rápido. Ela vinha tomando conta de seus pensamentos com freqüência. Ele sorri e espera ela acordar.

Karura abre os olhos e fica um pouco confusa depois se lembra de onde estava e ergue o rosto, encontrando o sorriso de Minato.

-Oi, rata da areia. Dormiu bem? - Ela sorri e percebe que a luz dentro da gruta havia diminuído. - Temos que ir, já está escurecendo.

-Espere, temos que fazer algo primeiro. - Ele pega uma kunai e entra na água com ela. - Temos que deixar nossos nomes aqui. - Ela concorda e ele risca um coração com o nome dos dois dentro e depois se beijam. - Agora sim, podemos ir.

Eles se vestem a arrumam tudo rapidamente e depois se põe a caminho da casa dela. Assim que entram eles vêem Naruto e Sakura, junto com o avô de Karura.

-Boa noite. -Eles cumprimentam todos.

-Boa noite, chegaram na hora certa, venham jantar. - Ino chama e eles se acomodam na cozinha. - Como foi o passeio? Você gostou filha?

- É lindo, mãe e eu vi os nomes de vocês lá. - Gaara sorri e puxa Ino para perto. - Faz muitos anos que não vamos lá, acho que desde que Inoichi nasceu. - Karura tem uma idéia e faz sinal para a irmã.

Eles terminam de jantar e Minato se levanta e olha para Karura. - Eu já vou, tenho que sair cedo com meu esquadrão, amanhã. - Karura concorda e se levanta também. - E eu vou me deitar, estou cansada, boa noite. - Ela acompanha o namorado até a porta.

Minato a abraça e a beija com carinho. - Durma bem, rata da areia.

-Se você passar no meu quarto, me acorda, por favor.

Ele sorri e concorda, saindo em seguida.

-Acho que eu já vou deitar também, você vem Inoichi? - O garoto se despede de todos e os dois sobem para o quarto de Karura.

-Cada vez que vejo Minato, parece que estou falando com o Yondaime. Ele está cada vez mais parecido com o avô. - O pai de Ino comenta com Naruto, que dá um sorriso. - Não apenas na aparência. Ele é calmo e tranqüilo, toma decisões com sabedoria e é um líder nato, assim como o Quarto era. Logo ele se tornará capitão da ANBU de Konoha.

- Ele é um excelente rapaz. - Gaara fala olhando para Naruto. - E um ótimo genro.

-Karura também é encantadora, Gaara. Estou adorando ver os dois juntos. - Sakura fala com um sorriso.

Os três irmãos estão no quarto de Karura. - O que aconteceu, Karura?

- Gostaria de fazer uma surpresa para o papai e a mamãe. Ouçam. - Ela explica a idéia aos dois irmãos que sorriem aprovando, depois cada um vai para seu quarto. Karura deita feliz, tinha adorado passar o dia ao lado do namorado. Ele fora compreensivo por ela ainda não se sentir pronta para fazer amor com ele. Mas ela sabia que era questão de tempo. Ela o desejava muito também.

XXX

Ainda eram três horas da manhã e Minato já estava quase pronto para sair, quando sua mãe entra no quarto do filho, parando na porta para admirá-lo.

-Não é muito cedo? - Sakura pergunta se aproximando do filho. Ela pega os protetores dos braços e o ajuda a colocá-los. Minato sorri e beija a testa da mãe. -Acordei você?

-Não, eu levantei para beber água e vi a luz do seu quarto acesa. - Ele concorda e termina de se arrumar, sob o olhar orgulhoso da mãe. - Como foi seu passeio?

-Se você quer saber se fiz amor com a filha dos seus melhores amigos, a resposta é não. Ainda não. - Ele fala, sério.

-Filho, estou adorando ver você e Karura juntos, mas me preocupo com Gaara. Ele pode ser muito perigoso.

-Mãe, não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nada que possa despertar a raiva em Gaara. Eu estou gostando dela e não vou magoá-la.

-Está bem, eu confio em vocês. Ambos são responsáveis e sabem se cuidar e por favor, não esqueçam que eu sou nova demais para ser avó. - Ela completa, sorrindo. Minato sorri também e beija a mãe. - Pode deixar, tomaremos cuidado. Eu também sou novo demais para ser pai. - Ele acaba de falar e desaparece. Sakura volta para o quarto e se deita ao lado de Naruto, que a abraça. - Aonde você estava?

-Falando com Minato. - Ela conta ao marido sobre a conversa que tivera com o filho e Naruto fica sério. - Gaara é meu melhor amigo e principal aliado, mas se fizer algo que posso machucar meu filho, a aliança e a amizade acabam e ele terá que enfrentar a Kyuubi.

Sakura olha para o marido. Naruto adorava o filho e ela sabia que ele era capaz de qualquer coisa por Minato. Preocupada, ela resolve que iria conversar com Ino sobre o namoro dos filhos. Tinha certeza que não demoraria muito para que o casal fizesse sexo e ela queria que eles se prevenissem. Naruto a puxa para um beijo e ela esquece o assunto por hora, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento.

XXX

Depois de algumas horas de sono, Karura acorda com um toque no rosto e abre os olhos sorrindo, sabia quem estava ali. - Oi, rata da areia. - Ela o abraça e puxa para um beijo.

-Oi. - Eles se separam e ele pega uma foto do bolso. - Olhe, eu trouxe a foto da minha avó para você ver. - Karura senta na cama e pega a foto antiga da mão do namorado. Ela vê um casal, Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina. - Veja, ela era ruiva, como você.

-Ela era linda, Minato. - Karura fala triste, sabia que o casal tinha morrido no dia do nascimento do filho deles, Naruto. Novamente ela se surpreende com a semelhança dele com o avô. - É uma pena o que aconteceu á eles.

-Sim, também acho. - Ele deixa a foto na cômoda da namorada e volta a beijá-la, tocando o corpo dela com desejo. Acaricia suas curvas, descendo a mão até a barra da blusa de pijama de Karura e levantando-a, expondo o seio da garota, ele então desce a boca e passa a língua pelo bico intumescido, sugando-o com cuidado. Ela emite um gemido baixo e ele volta a beijá-la. Karura entreabre os lábios, dando passagem á língua do rapaz que explora sua boca.

Ele sobe a mão para seu seio e o acaricia com a ponta do polegar. Karura fica ofegante e eles se separam. Ele a olha sério, e a beija de leve, deslizando os lábios até sua orelha e sussurra em seu ouvido, com a voz rouca. - Você é deliciosa e muito tentadora. -Ela sorri feliz, ele a desejava tanto quanto ela o desejava. Ele a solta e se afasta contra a vontade, preparando para sair. Ela senta na cama, triste. - Você já vai?

-Sim, vim apenas para vê-la e trazer a foto. - Ele se inclina e a beija novamente. - O que vocês vão fazer hoje? - Ela sorri e conta os planos dela e dos irmãos. - Ótima idéia, acho que vou fazer o mesmo para meus pais também. - Depois ele fica sério. - Karura, não saiam da vila em hipótese nenhuma, principalmente seu irmão.

-O que está acontecendo, Minato? - Ela pergunta séria e ele olha para o relógio. -Agora não tenho tempo, mas eu te conto depois, por enquanto confie em mim, certo? - Ela concorda e lhe entrega a máscara que estava sobre sua cama. -Certo. Por favor, tome cuidado. - Ele sorri e volta a beijá-la, depois recoloca a máscara e desaparece,deixando a jovem com um sorriso nos lábios. Nunca tinha sido acariciada daquela forma antes, sentia seu corpo queimando. Com um suspiro, ela volta a se acomodar na cama, dormindo em alguns minutos e acorda horas depois com os dois irmãos entrando no seu quarto.

-Bom dia, esqueceu do que planejamos? - Chihiro pergunta, puxando a irmã. - Claro que não, vamos preparar tudo, antes que eles acordem. Os três descem e preparam uma cesta de piquenique. Estavam terminando quando Gaara e Ino entram na cozinha.

- Bom dia, caíram da cama? -Gaara pergunta olhando para os filhos com carinho. Ino vê a cesta e sorri. - Vocês vão fazer um piquenique na neve?

-Não é para nós, é para vocês. - Chihiro esclarece sorrindo. - Para vocês passarem um dia á sós na Gruta da Luz. - Inoichi completa entregando a cesta ao casal.

-Achamos que vocês merecem passar um dia a sós. - Karura fala olhando para os pais.

Gaara olha para Ino. - O que acha? Gostaria de passar um dia inteiro a sós comigo? - Ele pergunta puxando-a para seus braços. Ino olha para os filhos, indecisa. - E quem vai preparar as refeições para vocês?

Chihiro senta ao lado do irmão e sorri para a mãe. - Não se preocupe, prometemos que não vamos morrer de fome. Vamos sair para fazer compras e depois iremos almoçar no Ichikaru.

-Pelo menos um dia vamos fugir da sua comida saudável e só comer porcarias. - Inoichi fala e os três riem, olhando para os pais. Karura se aproxima e abraça a mãe. - Vai mãe, aproveite, vocês nunca passam muito tempo a sós em Suna por causa da agenda do papai. Aproveitem um pouco as férias para namorarem.

-Está bem. - Ela beija o marido e sai em direção ao quarto. - Venha, vamos nos vestir e passar um dia inteiro longe desses três.

Gaara se vira para os filhos com um sorriso. - Obrigado. - Ele fala simplesmente e sai atrás da esposa. Os irmãos se olham. - Muito bem, temos um dia inteiro sem nossos pais.

-Certo, então vamos nos preparar também e sair. - Eles sobem para os quartos rapidamente e se arrumam, descendo em seguida a tempo de encontrarem os pais.

-Tomem cuidado e não saiam da vila - Gaara avisa sério. -Não se preocupe, Minato já disse que não devemos sair de Konoha.

-Certo, nos vemos a noite. - Ino abraça cada um dos três e sorri. - Vocês são muito especiais.

-Vocês dois também, mãe. - Inoichi fala com carinho e eles se despedem.

XXX

Gaara e Ino saem da água e deitam em cima de uma manta, felizes. Aquele lugar era maravilhoso. Ela olha para o marido ao seu lado. Gaara continuava lindo, nada nele havia mudado. Ela sorri lembrando das três vezes em que ficara grávida e se tornara insegura após os partos. Ele a vê sorrindo e a puxa para um beijo.

-Posso saber do que está rindo?

-De mim, após os partos. Eu ficava insuportável, chorona e insegura. - Ele a beija com carinho. - Você nunca foi insuportável. E a cada gravidez, ficou ainda mais linda. Eu adorava encostar o rosto na sua barriga, quando você estava grávida, para sentir os movimentos do bebê.

-Sim, mas a mais agitada foi Karura. Ela parecia que queria pular para fora da barriga, quando você se aproximava, era até desconfortável. - Ambos riem. - Adorava ver você grávida. Me sentia realizado. - Ele fica sério. - Me perdoe pelo que fiz você passar.

-Pare com isso, eu já o perdoei há anos. E agora temos uma família maravilhosa. Nossos filhos são incríveis. Só eles para pensarem em uma surpresa dessas. - Ele concorda e fica sério. - Ino, acha que Karura e Minato fizeram sexo aqui? - Ela olha para o marido com atenção, sabia que ele iria ficar preocupado com a vida sexual do casal. - Não, eu acho que eles ainda não fizeram sexo, é muito cedo e Karura ainda é virgem. Tenho certeza de que ela vai querer esperar um pouco mais. Mas acho que é questão de tempo. - Ele concorda com a cabeça. - Gaara, como você se sente em relação á isso?

Ele pensa um pouco, antes de responder. -Gostaria que minhas filhas fossem meninas para sempre. Não gosto de pensar em um homem tocando as duas com intimidade, mas sei que isso é impossível. Quero que os três encontrem o amor e sejam muito felizes, como nós. Concordo com você que é questão de tempo e espero que eles tomem cuidado. Ambos são jovens demais para serem pais. E nós somos muito novos para sermos avós.

-Sim, pretendo conversar com Karura sobre isso. Sei que ela é uma jovem esclarecida, mas quero que ela saiba que confiamos nela e apoiamos suas decisões. - Ele sorri, Ino era incrível, ela o entendia como ninguém. Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija, enquanto acaricia seu corpo com desejo, despindo-a. Ela abraça o corpo dele com as pernas e beija seu pescoço. Ele a olha com um sorriso. - Eu te amo, Ino. Você me tornou um outro homem, me ensinou o que é o amor. Não consigo viver sem você.

-Nem eu, Gaara. Também amo você. Muito. - Ele beija o pescoço dela e vai descendo os lábios pelo seu corpo. Toca o bico do seio com a ponta da língua e o lambe, antes de tomá-lo inteiro na boca, sugando-o com força e mordendo de leve, arrancando um gemido de prazer dela. Ele continua passeando os lábios por seu corpo, até atingir sua intimidade, que ele explora com a língua. Ino se contorce. - Gaara, adoro quando faz isso. - Ele sorri e começa a sugar seu sexo com voracidade, fazendo-a gemer mais alto, até estremecer e atingir o orgasmo.

Ele levanta a cabeça e a olha. Ela estava ofegante e ele fica feliz em poder dar prazer a sua esposa. Ela o olha sorrindo. -Agora é minha vez de te dar prazer. - Ela o empurra deitado na manta e desce as mãos em direção membro rígido dele e o toma entre os dedos, acariciando, ele joga a cabeça para trás e fecha os olhos, nunca sentira tanto prazer com outra mulher, somente Ino era capaz de enlouquecê-lo com uma caricia. Ela se inclina e encosta a ponta da língua no sexo dele, sentindo-o pulsar, ela passa a língua por toda a extensão antes de tomá-lo em sua boca.

Gaara geme alto. - Ino, você me enlouquece. - A voz dele está rouca e ela continua os movimentos de vai e vem com o membro dele em sua boca. Sente que ele está perto de gozar e monta sobre ele, conduzindo seu membro para dentro do seu corpo. Gaara segura em seu quadril e ela começa a se mover sobre ele, subindo e descendo com força, logo os dois gozam juntos. Eles sorriem um para o outro e ela se deita sobre o peito dele e ele a abraça. -Você é maravilhosa.

-Você também. - Ela fala ofegante e eles ficam abraçados um longo tempo. Se amavam como no inicio do relacionamento, há vinte anos e sabiam que jamais seriam felizes separados.

XXX

A manhã passa rápido. Ayko está com eles e os quatro fazem várias compras. Eles param em frente á uma loja de lingerie e os dois rapazes começam a rir. - Podem esquecer,eu não vou entrar nessa loja com minhas irmãs. Venha Ayko, vamos procurar coisas de homem. Nos encontramos no Ichiraku, certo? - Os quatro riem e as duas irmãs entram na loja. Uma vendedora reconhece as duas e vem atendê-las. - Chihiro-hime, Karura-hime, sejam bem-vindas. - Como posso ajudá-las?

-Gostaríamos de ver alguns conjuntos de calcinha e sutiã para presente - Elas costumavam comprar lingerie sexy para a mãe, que adorava. A vendedora traz várias peças e as irmãs escolhem algumas e pedem para embrulhar para presente. Já estavam saindo da loja quando Chihiro vê uma linda camisola curta e transparente na cor preta com detalhes em branco, um delicado laço entre os seios e uma fenda na lateral, com uma linda renda enfeitando a barra. A peça tinha uma calcinha minúscula combinando.

-Vou levar esta também. - Karura olha para a irmã sem entender. Elas pegam as sacolas e saem. - Por que você comprou essa camisola?

-Para você. Tenho certeza de que Minato vai adorar. - Karura olha espantada para a irmã e depois começa a rir. - Chihiro, você é impossível. Venha, vamos para o Ichiraku.

Ayko e Inoichi já esperavam por elas e os quatro se acomodam, sendo servidos em seguida, estavam acostumados a serem reconhecidos e respeitados como filhos do Quinto Kazekage de Suna. O nome de Gaara impunha respeito em qualquer lugar do mundo ninja e seus filhos sempre recebiam um tratamento privilegiado em virtude disso, porém eles nunca tentaram tirar proveito de sua posição.

- Já terminaram as compras? - Ayko pergunta e elas confirmam. - Que tal irmos visitar os Inuzukas? Eles estão com uma ninhada nova, descendentes diretos de Akamaru. - Os três amavam cachorros e tinham vários em Suna. Assim que terminam eles se põe a caminho da casa de Kyba.

Eles chegam e logo são levados para o canil. A ninhada era linda. Seis cãezinhos brancos, alguns com manchas marrons outros com manchas pretas e um todo branco, que deixa Karura encantada. Ela senta no chão e fica um longo tempo brincando com o animal.

-Ele gostou de você, Karura. - Kiba fala, sorrindo. Ele e Ino eram grandes amigos e ele adorava os filhos dela que conhecia desde que eram bem pequenos.

-Ele é lindo, Kiba-sama, se parece muito com Akamaru. - O enorme cão levanta a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome.

-Sim, e é muito esperto também. - Ela sorri, se levanta e eles se despedem.

-Agora, vamos comer um pedaço enorme de bolo de chocolate com chantily. - Karura fala e os quatro se dirigem para um café próximo a casa deles. Ela vê uma torta de chocolate com nozes na vitrine e decidi levá-la como sobremesa do jantar.

Eles estão entretidos comendo e conversando e não percebem a chegada de uma ninja loira de olhos azuis que se aproxima deles.

-Olá, primos. Como vão? - Yamanaka Aysha cumprimenta os três com um sorriso falso. Chihiro olha para ela irritada, na verdade não eram primos, mas a outra insistia em dizer a todos que era prima dos filhos do Kazekage e eles eram educados demais para corrigir isso.

-Olá, Aysha, estamos bem obrigado. - Inoichi responde, com educação esperando que a outra vá embora. Ela se vira para Karura. - Soube que você está namorando com o filho do Hokage, é verdade?

-Sim, é verdade, eu e Minato estamos namorando. - Karura responde encarando a outra. Chihiro entra na conversa, ela não gostava de Aysha e não escondia o fato. - Por que quer saber?

-Deve ser difícil namorar alguém que mora tão longe, afinal a vila de vocês fica á três dias daqui. - Aysha encara Chihiro, não gostava da filha do meio do Kazekage, ela era tão arrogante quanto o pai, em sua opinião.

-Karura vai ficar um longo tempo aqui em Konoha treinando suas habilidades com nosso avô. - Chihiro comenta, encarando Aysha sem sorrir.

-Como é? Mas é muito tarde para isso, você está velha demais. Não há como treiná-la nessa idade. Aprendemos a usar nossas habilidades á partir dos quatro ou cinco anos. Inoichi-sama vai perder o tempo dele.

Karura a olha, insegura, não tinha pensado nisso, ficara tão contente quanto o pai a autorizara a ficar em Konoha que não parara para analisar se ainda era possível ela aprender os jutsus do clã Yamanaka. Chihiro e Inoichi percebem que a irmã tinha ficado chateada e resolvem acabar com a conversa. - Aysha, se nos der licença, já estamos de saída. -Inoichi fala e os quatro se levantam e saem. Chihiro olha para a irmã. - Esqueça isso, aquela idiota não sabe de nada. Se não fosse possível treiná-la, vovô já teria dito.

Ela apenas concorda com a cabeça e não toca mais no assunto. Ayko se despede dele e os três chegam em casa,encontrando os pais na cozinha, junto com Naruto e Sakura. - Olá, como foi o dia de vocês? - Ino pergunta enquanto preparava a mesa para o jantar.

-Perfeito mãe, e o de vocês? Aproveitaram bastante? - Chihiro pergunta sorrindo para a mãe.

Gaara olha sorrindo para os filhos e confirma com a cabeça. Ele percebe que a filha mais velha está muito calada. - Está tudo bem, filha?

-Sim. Mãe estou sem fome e não quero jantar, vou subir para o meu quarto. - Ela fala e sai. Inoichi e Chihiro sentam á mesa, quietos também.

-Será que tem lugar para mais um? - Minato estava parado junto à porta da cozinha. - Fui abandonado em casa sem jantar e a única coisa que tinha na geladeira era um bilhete, que me pareceu indigesto. - Todos riem e ele se senta á mesa, estranhando a ausência da namorada.

- O que aconteceu a irmã de vocês? - Ino pergunta e os filhos se olham. - Aquela insuportável da Yamanaka Aysha. - Os dois contam o que a ninja tinha dito a Karura e Gaara se irrita.

-Naruto, já estou cansado dessa ninja provocar minhas filhas, sem motivo. Por favor, faça algo antes que eu faça. - Ele fala para o amigo que concorda. - Amanhã mesmo chamarei o capitão dela e pedirei que tome uma atitude.

-Gaara, ela só faz isso por que tem inveja das meninas. Esqueça isso. - Ino fala, mas também ficara irritada. Karura era insegura por causa de suas dificuldades e Aysha tinha atingido seu ponto fraco.

Minato que tinha ouvido tudo quieto se vira para Ino. - Tia, posso subir e falar com Karura?

-Claro, querido. Fique a vontade. - Ela responde sorrindo e o rapaz sobe até o quarto da namorada, batendo e entrando em seguida. Karura estava parada junto à janela. Ele se aproxima e a abraça por trás. -Não vai descer para jantar comigo?

-Estou sem fome. - Ela responde sem se virar. Estava triste. Ele percebe e a aperta mais de encontro ao corpo dele, beijando o pescoço dela. - Vai deixar que aquela idiota da Aysha estrague sua noite?

- E se ela estiver certa e não for mais possível me treinar? Meu avô é muito ocupado, não quero fazê-lo perder tempo á toa. - Ela vira de frente para o namorado.

-Não seja tola. Seu avô ama você e jamais consideraria uma perda de tempo treiná-la. Esqueça o que Aysha falou, seu pai está furioso e já exigiu que meu pai tomasse providências, mais um pouco e sua "_prima_" vai conhecer o Sabaku Sousou.(1)

-Ela não é minha prima. - Karura fala e depois sorri. - Seria ótimo ver meu pai usando um dos seus mais famosos jutsus, mas acho que seria desperdício de areia. - Eles riem e se beijam. -Karura, se seu avô não conseguir ensiná-la a usar suas habilidades, não será o fim do mundo.

-Para mim será o fim como ninja. - Ele a olha, sem entender. - Meu time me considera incompetente. Eu ia pedir ao meu pai que me desligasse da força ninja de Suna, quando ele resolveu me deixar treinar com meu avô. Mas se não der certo, terei que desistir de ser ninja e fazer outra coisa. - Ela fala triste e ele a puxa em direção á cama, sentando com ela no colo.

-Não acho que você deva desistir de ser ninja por causa disso. Há outras opções.

-Que opção tem um ninja com pontaria ruim e que não consegue manipular chákra?

-Você já ouviu falar de Rock Lee? - Ela confirma. - Ele não consegue manipular chákra também e por isso não pode usar ninjutsu ou genjutsu, apenas taijutsu. E se tornou um mestre nisso.

-Você acha que eu poderia treinar meu taijutsu? E quem poderia me ajudar? - Ela pergunta pensativa e ele sorri. - Gostaria de aprender como a ANBU luta enquanto estiver em Konoha? Posso treinar você.

Ela olha para o namorado com um sorriso. - Você faria isso? - Ele confirma e a beija com carinho. - Sim, eu a ajudarei a treinar, com uma condição. - Ela o olha á espera e ele sorri. - Que você desça comigo para jantar. Vim aqui apenas para vê-la. - Ela concorda e os dois descem.

-Vocês deixaram comida para nós? - Karura pergunta com um sorriso e Ino a olha orgulhosa. - Venham comer. - O casal se acomoda e Gaara observa o rosto da filha. - Tudo bem ,Filha?

-Eu estou bem pai, não se preocupe.

-Essa não, ela já está falando igual ao Minato. - Chihiro comenta e todos riem.

-Mais um pouco e ela terá uma tatuagem em forma de espiral no braço esquerdo e uma máscara ANBU no rosto e eu vou perder minha futura conselheira. - Inoichi comenta.

Todos riem da cara de desgosto do rapaz. Karura e Minato se servem e comem sem pressa.

-E então como foi o dia de vocês na Gruta? - Karura pergunta aos pais e Ino fica vermelha provocando risadas em todos. Chihiro e Karura se olham e riem. - Francamente, isso é constrangedor, nossa idéia era que vocês apenas fizessem um piquenique e não que tentassem aumentar a família. - Gaara fica totalmente constrangido e Minato olha para os pais. - Eu gostei da idéia da Karura e seus irmãos mãe, acho que vou providenciar um piquenique lá para vocês também, mas por favor, eu estou muito feliz em ser filho único.

-Impossível, eu estou sem tempo. Minha agenda está lotada por meses. - Naruto fala para Minato e Sakura olha para o filho. - Mas a minha está livre e acho que posso encontrar alguém que também esteja com a agenda livre para me fazer companhia na Gruta. - Naruto olha para a esposa espantado e Karura quase engasga de tanto rir.

-Esqueça o que eu disse, acho que posso liberar um dia da minha agenda. - Naruto fala rapidamente e Sakura sorri vitoriosa.

Ino olha para o casal de amigos. - Gostei dessa tática, Sakura, acho que vou usá-la em Suna quando Gaara me deixar de lado por causa dos compromissos.

-Como é? - Gaara pergunta com a expressão séria. - A partir de hoje você cuida da minha agenda e pode reservar o tempo que quiser para nós. - Ino sorri e beija o marido de leve, levantando em seguida. - Karura trouxe uma torta de chocolate com nozes para a sobremesa.

-A preferida de Minato, que coincidência. - Inoichi comenta rindo.

Minato sorri e beija Karura no rosto. - Obrigado, faz muito tempo que ninguém em casa se lembra de fazer minha sobremesa favorita.

-Só faltava essa, meu filho reclamando de mim para a namorada. Eu devia trazer suas fotos de bebê só por vingança. - Sakura fala sorrindo.

Eles terminam a refeição e se acomodam na sala. Minato senta ao lado da namorada e passa o braço pelos ombros dela, segurando sua mão.

-Nós fomos até a casa dos Inuzukas para ver a nova ninhada. Os cãezinhos são descendentes de Akamaru. - Inoichi fala, deitando no chão com a cabeça no colo de Chihiro que estava sentada no tapete, ela acaricia os cabelos loiros do irmão. Ela e Karura adoravam Inoichi e o achavam lindo.

-Eles são lindos, mãe. Tinha um todo branco, muito parecido com o Akamaru. - Karura comenta. - Fiquei um tempão brincando com ele. - Ela fala já tentando pedir para levar o cachorro.

-Podem esquecer, chega de cachorros. - Gaara fala para os filhos que baixam os olhos. - Vocês têm oito cães em Suna. Não há lugar para mais. - Minato observa a decepção nos olhos de Karura e sorri. Uma hora depois ele se levanta e se despede. - Desculpem, mas vou sair com meu esquadrão muito cedo.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Minato. Nós sabemos que você tem trabalhado muito nos últimos dias.

-Mas amanhã será o último dia. Já avisei ao capitão que quero que a ANBU descanse um pouco. Não adianta nada para Konoha ter uma equipe de elite exausta. - Naruto fala olhando sério para o filho. Minato sorri concordando e Karura acompanha o namorado até a porta. Depois ela e os irmãos também se despedem e os três sobem, estavam exaustos.

-Sakura, que tal deixarmos esses dois falando sobre a administração das vilas e tomarmos um chá? - Ino convida sorrindo e Sakura a acompanha até a cozinha. Elas se sentam com uma xícara nas mãos.

-Ótima idéia, eu queria mesmo falar com você. Estou um pouco preocupada em relação ao namoro de nossos filhos. Karura e Minato estão apaixonados e acho que logo estarão fazendo sexo.

-Concordo com você e já conversei com Gaara sobre isso. Ele também se preocupa que os dois façam sexo sem precaução e disse que é novo demais para ser avô.

- Eu disse o mesmo a Minato. Ele me disse que os dois tomarão cuidado. Tenho medo que Gaara fique zangado com Minato.

-Sakura, Gaara jamais faria algo contra Minato. Ele adora seu filho, você sabe disso, e depois ele nunca faria nada que colocasse a amizade dele com Naruto em risco.

-Que bom, Naruto adora o filho e faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo, até mesmo uma guerra. Sakura fala com um sorriso e Ino também ri. - Gaara também faz tudo para proteger os filhos, ele mima demais as crianças.

-Nós tivemos sorte, Ino, os dois são ótimos maridos e excelentes pais. - Ino concorda com um sorriso. Gaara era um homem maravilhoso.

-Sakura, que tal sairmos amanhã para fazermos compras? Ainda não comprei os presentes de Natal e faz tempo que não saímos juntas. - Sakura concorda com um sorriso e ambas combinam o passeio para o dia seguinte.

XXX

Minato chega á porta do pub e entra. Os ninjas de Konoha costumavam freqüentar aquele lugar. Logo ele encontra quem estava procurando.

-Olá Aysha. - A ninja se vira e olha para o rapaz com um sorriso caloroso. Minato era muito bonito e ela, assim como a maioria das garotas de Konoha, o achava irresistível. - Olá Minato, posso fazer algo por você? - Ela pergunta cheia de segundas intenções e desliza a mão pelo peito do rapaz que a segura. - Na verdade, pode sim. Evite confusões.

A jovem olha para ele sem entender e Minato afasta a mão dela do seu corpo. - O que você fez hoje deixou o Kazekage furioso, ele exigiu que meu pai tomasse providencias a seu respeito. Sinceramente, acho que você não tem cacife suficiente para provocar Sabaku no Gaara.

Alguns ninjas que se encontravam perto começam a prestar atenção à conversa ao ouvir o nome do Kazekage, Gaara era muito respeitado em Konoha. Aysha empina o nariz. -As princesinhas foram se queixar ao papai?

-Sim, foram e fizeram muito bem. Há anos que você provoca as duas, sem motivo algum, além da inveja que sente delas. Mas hoje você passou dos limites e pode ter certeza de que haverá represália. Gaara é amigo de meu pai e aliado de Konoha e não gostou do que você disse a Karura. Eu, no seu lugar, evitaria me encontrar com ele. E ficaria longe das meninas também. Sabaku no Karura é minha namorada e eu não quero ter que avisar você de novo. Não a importune, fui claro?

-Nossa, que mudança. Quem vivia chamando-a de insuportável e mimada e dizia não tolerá-la? Que foi, Minato, seu pai e Gaara-sama estão querendo fortalecer a aliança entre as vilas através de um casamento? - Ela fala passando os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz e colando o corpo ao dele. Minato a olha sério e a empurra.

- Já está avisada Aysha. Fique longe dos filhos do Kazekage, para o seu próprio bem.

Ele termina de falar e vira se afastando. Aysha fica olhando para as costas do rapaz, furiosa. As filhas de Gaara tinham tudo o que queriam e agora Karura estava namorando o rapaz mais cobiçado de Konoha. A ninja loira fica remoendo a raiva que sentia das irmãs Sabaku.

Depois Minato ainda passa em mais um lugar antes de ir para casa.

XXX

Ela sente uma língua quente e macia lambendo sua mão e se senta na cama assustada. Logo ela vê Minato com uma cesta na mão e dentro o cãozinho branco que ela tinha visto no canil dos Inuzukas.

-Espero que seja este, não quero ter que tirar Kiba-sama da cama, novamente. - Minato fala com um sorriso e Karura sai da cama abraçando o namorado, feliz. - Minato, você enlouqueceu? Meu pai não vai me deixar levá-lo para Suna.

-Mas você não precisa levá-lo para Suna, esqueceu que vai ficar morando em Konoha durante um tempo? Nós dois cuidaremos dele, será o nosso primeiro cachorro.

Ela sorri e se ajoelha no chão ao lado da cesta. O cachorro já tinha voltado a dormir quietinho e ela acaricia o pelo macio dele. - E você já escolheu o nome do nosso primeiro cachorro?

-Vou deixar para você escolher. - Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija. -Gostou?

-Adorei, obrigada. - Ele a pega no colo e a leva para cama, deitando com ela. Karura passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beija, enquanto sente as mãos do namorado em seu corpo, ele sobe sua mão por dentro da blusa do pijama dela e toca seus seios com paixão, sem parar de beijá-la. Karura sente seu corpo queimar. Minato sabia excitá-la e logo ela está ofegante.

Ela sussurra seu nome e sente os lábios dele em seu pescoço e depois em seu seio e solta um gemido. Ele volta a beijá-la, antes de se afastar. Ela resmunga insatisfeita e ele sorri. - A partir de amanhã, estarei em férias então teremos muito tempo para nós. - Ela sente o corpo arrepiar só de pensar em passar vários dias ao lado dele. Sabia que não suportaria esperar muito tempo para fazer amor com Minato.

-Você já vai? - Ele confirma e ela o olha com carinho. - Por favor, tome cuidado. -Ele se despede e ela olha para o cachorrinho sorrindo. Minato era completamente maluco. Teria que explicar ao seu pai como o cachorrinho fora parar no seu quarto de madrugada, mas não estava preocupada com isso no momento. Tinha adorado o presente. Ela pensa um pouco e escolhe um nome para o cãozinho. -Akarui(2).

Ela adorava as visitas que o namorado lhe fazia de madrugada. Sorrindo, ela cobre o cachorro com uma manta e volta a deitar, dormindo em seguida.

- Karura, acorde. - Ela abre os olhos e vê os irmãos parados na sua frente com cara de riso. - Você pode nos explicar como esse cachorro veio parar aqui?

Ela sorri e senta na cama, olhando para o cãozinho que estava deitado quietinho na cesta. Assim que ele a vê, sai da cesta e sobe na cama, lambendo a mão dela.

-Papai não vai gostar nada dessa história. - Inoichi e Chihiro deitam na cama e os três brincam com o cachorro.

-Acho que eu tinha dito que não queria mais cachorros. - Eles se viram e vêem os pais parados na porta. Gaara tinha uma expressão séria. - Ele vai embora. E depois você me explica como ele apareceu aqui.

-Pai, o cachorro não é só meu, é do Minato também e eu não vou levá-lo para Suna. Ele ficará aqui. - Karura explica olhando para o pai. - Por favor, paizinho, deixa. - Ela fala dengosa e Gaara fecha os olhos por alguns instantes. Não queria voltar atrás, mas não conseguiria negar nada a filha que ficaria afastada dele por um longo tempo. - Está bem, mas ele fica aqui em Konoha com o Minato, quando você voltar para Suna, certo? - Ela sorri e pula da cama para os braços do pai, beijando-o repetidas vezes. -Obrigada, você é o melhor pai do mundo. - Gaara segura a filha nos braços e olha dentro dos olhos idênticos aos deles, sorrindo. -Acho que estou ficando mole com a idade. - Ino sorri, ela já estava carregando o cachorro.

-Também acho. Agora Karura pode nos explicar como o cachorro veio parar aqui? -Ino pergunta para a filha, mas é Inoichi que responde.

-O Minato voltou ontem um pouco mais tarde e o entregou a mim para que o deixasse aqui no quarto da Karura de manhã. E foi isso que eu vim fazer. - Inoichi mente com a cara mais séria do mundo e as irmãs o olham segurando a risada. Ino olha para os três, sabia que os filhos estavam mentindo, mas decidi deixar assim, por enquanto.

-Está bem, vamos ajeitar o cachorro em algum lugar. Ele já tem nome?

-Akarui. O nome dele é Akarui. E pode deixar mãe eu ajeito um lugar para ele. - Ino concorda e coloca o cachorro na cesta, saindo em seguida com Gaara. Karura beija o irmão com carinho. - Obrigada, Inoichi, eu não sabia o que dizer aos dois.

-Não precisa agradecer, você é minha irmã e Minato é meu amigo e eu estou feliz em ver os dois juntos. - Inoichi responde. - Mas tome cuidado com essas visitas noturnas dele, sabe que papai ficaria furioso se descobrisse.

-Não se preocupe, Minato vai entrar em férias a partir de amanhã e as visitas noturnas acabarão. - Ela fala sorrindo e abraça o irmão.

Os três descem com o cachorro e preparam um lugar na lavanderia, próxima a cozinha para o cachorro ficar. Eles passam a manhã cuidando e brincando com o cãozinho, enquanto Gaara fica no escritório trabalhando. Ele recebia correspondências de Suna diariamente e tinha uma ninja da Folha á sua disposição para ajudá-lo. Naruto fazia de tudo para que Gaara e a família ficassem bem instalados quando estavam em Konoha. Ele se reúne a família para almoçar.

- Ino, vou sair e providenciar algumas coisas para Karura poder ficar aqui. Vou abrir uma conta no banco de Konoha para ela e contratar os serviços de alguém para cuidar da casa e das refeições dela. Quero que Karura fique confortável enquanto estiver aqui. Quer vir comigo?

-Eu combinei de sair com a Sakura, Amor. - Ela fala abraçando o marido que a olha demoradamente, antes de beijá-la. -Não sei se gosto de você andando por Konoha sem mim.

-Quanto ciúme. - Chihiro comenta e os irmãos riem. - Pai, vocês estão casados há vinte anos e você ainda morre de ciúmes da mamãe. Por quê?

-Porque a mãe de vocês é linda e eu a amo muito. - Ele responde com um sorriso. Os filhos adoravam provocá-lo. Chihiro olha para ele. - Você fala com se não fosse lindo também. Alias, acho que não existe casal mais lindo do que vocês.

Gaara olha para a filha com um sorriso. Chihiro era a mais parecida com ele no temperamento. Ele beija o rosto delicado da menina. - Obrigado pelo elogio. Vocês três também são muito lindos e não pense que eu não percebo os olhares que os ninjas de Suna lançam á você e a sua irmã.

As duas garotas olham para o pai surpresas e depois começam a rir. -Eles jamais tentariam algo, pois morrem de medo de você.

-Ao contrário de Minato que está arriscando a vida para namorar a Karura. - Inoichi fala sorrindo. - Ele é um homem de muita coragem. - Todos riem e logo após Gaara sai. Ino também sai para ir até a casa de Sakura. Tinham combinado de se encontrarem lá.

Gaara chega ao gabinete de Naruto. Já tinha tomado as providências necessárias à permanência da filha em Konoha e queria pedir ao amigo que providenciasse uma vigilância para a casa. A secretária de Naruto entra na sala do loiro para avisar que Gaara estava lá.

Naruto olha para o ninja que estava sentado a sua frente. Aquele era o capitão da equipe de Aysha. O rapaz se levanta. - Falarei com ela, Naruto-sama, diga ao Kazekage que Aysha não vai mais perturbar as filhas dele. Gaara-sama é nosso principal aliado e não quero que uma ninja invejosa atrapalhe a aliança entre nossas vilas. - Naruto agradece e o rapaz sai. Gaara entra em seguida.

-Boa tarde, Naruto. Vim lhe pedir que providencie alguém para fazer a segurança de Karura, enquanto ela estiver aqui.

-Acha que a ANBU não fará isso? - Naruto pergunta com um sorriso. - Sabe como eles protegem a família um dos outros. Tenho certeza de que Minato já tomou providências á respeito. - Gaara sorri concordando. - Onde eles estão? - pergunta á Naruto.

-Ainda rastreando nas montanhas. Pretendem encerrar as buscas hoje. Eu quero que ele descanse um pouco, afinal ele é meu filho e está muito cansado. - Gaara concorda e eles continuam conversando. Gaara repara nas fotos dos filhos dele que havia na sala de Naruto. Ele também possuía várias fotos de Minato em sua casa e no gabinete. Gostava muito do rapaz e estava contente em vê-lo com sua filha. Um ninja entra rápido na sala de Naruto.

-Rokudaime, Ino-sama pediu sua presença urgente no hospital. É sobre Minato. - Mal o rapaz acaba de falar e Naruto se põe a caminho do hospital junto com Gaara.

Ele entra no hospital e percebe os olhares sobre ele o que o deixa muito preocupado. Olha em volta e vê Ino andando de um lado para o outro na frente da entrada da emergência. Ela se aproxima assim que os vê. - Naruto, é Minato. O esquadrão dele foi atacado. - Gaara olha para a esposa e percebe que a situação é grave.

-Ino o que aconteceu? Como está meu filho?

-Naruto, o estado dele é muito grave. O trouxeram a mais ou menos meia hora, ele está com Sakura e a equipe médica. Nós estávamos na sua casa quando nos avisaram. Ela me pediu que mandassem te chamar.

Naruto olha para ela, sem acreditar e se senta em um banco próximo. Ino abraça o marido, nervosa. - Ino, como ele está? - Ele pergunta baixo.

-Mal, muito mal. O ataque foi brutal e apenas dois sobreviveram, Minato e o capitão da ANBU que estava com eles. Por sorte um time de Konoha passou pelo local voltando à vila e encontrou os dois, mas ambos estão em estado gravíssimo. -Ela encosta a cabeça no peito do marido e soluça. -Gaara, precisamos avisar Karura.

Gaara olha para Ino, a esposa estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e ele a aperta em seus braços. -Certo, eu vou até nossa casa. - Ele olha atentamente para a esposa, sabia que aquilo traria lembranças ruins. - Você está bem, meu amor?

Ela confirma com a cabeça. -Sim, mas estou muito preocupada com a reação de Karura. Ela e Minato estão apaixonados.

Gaara concorda e sai em busca da filha.

XXX

Os três irmãos tinham ido visitar o avô para tomarem um chá, e quando Karura vai pegar a xícara, esta se quebra deixando a menina assustada com o prenúncio de má sorte. Seu avô vê e sorri.

-Você não acredita nisso, certo? - Antes que ela possa responder vê o pai chegando com uma expressão séria.

-Karura, aconteceu algo muito grave. - Ela olha para o pai e fica nervosa á espera. Gaara olha para o sogro e volta a olhar para a filha. - É Minato, o esquadrão dele foi atacado e ele está no hospital.

-O que? Mas como isso aconteceu? - Ela pergunta chocada e o pai a abraça. - Não sabemos ainda o que aconteceu realmente. Apenas ele e o capitão da ANBU sobreviveram.

-Eu quero ir ao hospital. - O pai concorda e eles saem junto com Inoichi e os irmãos dela. Karura estava preocupada e assustada, Minato tinha se tornado muito importante para ela. Tinha se apaixonado pelo rapaz e sabia que ele gostava muito dela também.

XXX

Sakura e a equipe médica lutavam para salvar a vida do rapaz. Os médicos já tinham pedido que ela saísse e os deixasse atender Minato, mas ela ameaçara bater em qualquer um que tentasse afastá-la do filho. Ela olha para Minato. Ele tinha diversas lesões internas, quando eles conseguiam estancar uma hemorragia, outra começava. Já fazia horas que eles estavam ali cuidando do jovem. Ela já tinha percebido que alguns dos colegas estavam dando o caso como perdido. Ayko estava junto com Sakura e estava sendo uma grande ajuda. Ele mantinha o byakugan ativado o tempo todo e conseguia localizar as hemorragias mais rapidamente, nenhum dos dois pretendia desistir de salvar Minato. Mas o tempo estava passando e as chances do rapaz diminuindo.

Várias pessoas esperavam por noticias do lado de fora da emergência, eles viam várias pessoas entrando e saindo do centro cirúrgico, mas ninguém parava para falar algo. Naruto andava de um lado para o outro muito nervoso e angustiado e Karura estava sentada ao lado da mãe, que a abraçava com carinho.

Depois de várias horas eles vêem Sakura se aproximando. Ela estava com a expressão séria e para na frente deles abraçando Naruto. - Ele está estável, mas eu estado é extremamente grave. As próximas horas serão decisivas.

-Sakura, qual é o quadro dele? - Ino pergunta séria. -Ele teve várias lesões internas. O braço esquerdo e a perna direita estão fraturados. Várias costelas quebradas, uma dela perfurou o pulmão direito. Ele também levou uma forte pancada na cabeça que causou um traumatismo craniano, ele está em coma profundo. - Ela fecha os olhos por alguns segundos e a visão do filho todo machucado volta a sua mente. Naruto a aperta nos braços. - Naruto, parece que ele foi atacado de dentro para fora. - Sakura fala olhando o marido.

Kakashi aparece junto com vários ANBUs, que fazem uma reverência aos dois Kages e depois se afastam um pouco. Naruto olha para Kakashi sem entender o que estava acontecendo e o sensei solta um suspiro. - O capitão acaba de falecer. - Naruto ouve aquilo e fica arrasado, depois se vira para o ex-sensei. - Kakashi, por favor, assuma a administração da vila e providencie o enterro do capitão e dos outros. - O outro concorda e chama os ANBUs, saindo do hospital em seguida. Karura estava em silêncio, ela não tinha dito nada desde que chegara ao hospital. Ouvira tudo o que Sakura tinha falado e sabia que o estado do namorado era gravíssimo e sente um medo enorme de perdê-lo

XXX

(1) Funeral de Areia

(2) Brilhante


	3. Atarashii Toshi

A primeira coisa que ele sente é uma dor intensa no corpo todo, indicando que ainda estava vivo. Tenta mover a cabeça e ela parece que vai explodir, fazendo-o soltar um gemido. Alguém coloca a mão sobre sua testa e o contato frio com a sua pele quente lhe traz um grande alivio. Depois ele ouve uma voz calma e serena pedindo que ele relaxe, sabe que já tinha ouvido aquela voz antes e a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes claros aparece em sua mente e um nome escapa de seus lábios em um sussurro. - Karura.

-Estou aqui, Minato, e não sairei do seu lado. - Ele ouve aquilo e se sente seguro. Então volta a mergulhar na escuridão, onde não havia dor.

Já fazia uma semana que ele estava no hospital. Suas chances tinham melhorado muito, mas seu estado ainda era grave. Karura não saia do lado da cama dele. Todos na vila estavam preocupados e ansiosos para saberem noticias do filho do Hokage. Minato era muito querido em Konoha e sempre havia muita gente na entrada do hospital querendo saber sobre ele. Naruto e Gaara não saiam do hospital. Parecia que todos tinham esquecido que o Natal era dali três dias.

Karura estava sentada ao lado do namorado. Era madrugada e ela tinha encostado a cabeça na cama dele para descansar um pouco e acaba cochilando. Fazia dias que ela só saia do lado dele para tomar banho e comer algo. Gaara e Ino já tinham desistido de pedir a ela que fosse descansar, ela queria ficar ao lado dele, principalmente depois que ele tinha chamado por ela.

Ele começa a sair da escuridão confortável e voltar á luz aonde havia muita dor, mas ele sabia que deveria ficar ali. Ele move a cabeça e ao contrário da vez anterior, não dói tanto. Tenta então abrir os olhos e se vê em um lugar escuro, apenas com uma luz suave ao lado. Ele ouve a respiração de alguém e move a cabeça para aquele lado. Sua visão estava um pouco fora de foco e ele pisca várias vezes até conseguir enxergar direito. Ele reconhece a massa de cabelos vermelhos e um sorriso se desenha em seus lábios.

-Oi, rata da areia. - Ele fala baixo e com dificuldade, mas a jovem desperta no mesmo instante sem acreditar. Ela olha para ele ainda em dúvida se ele tinha mesmo falado ou se ela tinha dormido e sonhado.

-Minato? -Ela chama, baixinho e ele sorri. - Eu mesmo, a menos que tenha algum atrevido te chamando assim aqui em Konoha. - Ela sente as lágrimas correndo por seu rosto e fica em pé, olhando para ele. - Você acordou. Até que enfim você acordou. - A garota aperta a campainha que ficava sobre a cama dele e rapidamente uma enfermeira entra. - Chamou Karura-hime?

-Ele está acordado. - A enfermeira olha para o rapaz deitado na cama e se vira para Karura, com um sorriso. - Eu vou avisar Sakura-sama. - Ela sai rápido do quarto e Minato sorri. - Agora eu estou encrencado.

- Minato, que bom que você acordou. - Ela soluçava e ele olha para ela preocupado. - Por favor, Karura, não chore. Eu estou bem.

-Você não está nada bem mocinho. - Sakura fala entrando no quarto, seguida por Naruto. - Saiba que está muito encrencado.

-Oi mãe, também estou feliz em vê-la. - Os dois se aproximam da cama, chorando. Uma semana esperando que ele desse algum sinal de consciência e de repente ele acorda falando normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sakura se abaixa e beija o filho, emocionada. -Meu filho, que bom vê-lo acordado.

-Sentimos sua falta, filho. - Naruto fala acariciando a cabeça do rapaz. Karura se afasta um pouco dando privacidade á Minato e os pais, a porta do quarto abre e ela vê seus pais entrarem. - É verdade, ele acordou? - Ino pergunta e a filha confirma com a cabeça, Gaara se aproxima da cama e olha o rapaz deitado. - É bom tê-lo de volta, Minato. Fico feliz em vê-lo acordado.

-Mas não sei se vou viver muito, minha mãe tá quase me afogando em suas lágrimas. - Ele responde, falando baixo, sua respiração estava um pouco ofegante e Sakura rapidamente verifica se ele estava com febre. Depois sorri.

-Há quanto tempo estou aqui? - Ele procura Karura, que ainda continuava afastada, e então estica a mão para ela puxando-a para perto. - Uma semana. - Sakura responde.

-E o resto do meu esquadrão? - Ele pergunta sério. - Minato, apenas você sobreviveu e foi um verdadeiro milagre.

Ele fica triste, mas já desconfiava disso. -Entendo. E o nosso capitão?

-Sinto muito filho, ele também faleceu. - Naruto responde e Minato solta um suspiro olhando sério para o pai. - Pai, precisamos conversar.

-Mas não agora, você precisa descansar. - Sakura fala e olha para o marido. - Sua mãe tem razão, amanhã falamos sobre o que aconteceu. Agora descanse.

Minato ainda segurava a mão de Karura. Estava exausto, tinha sido um grande esforço falar. Ele aperta a mão da namorada e fecha os olhos. Sakura olha para todos. - Vamos deixá-lo descansar. Amanhã vocês podem conversar.

Todos saem, Karura pensa que ele está dormindo, e puxa sua mão para sair, mas Minato a segura e abre os olhos novamente. - Fique comigo. - Ela concorda e senta ao lado dele, acariciando seus cabelos. - Me perdoe.

-Do que está falando? - Karura pergunta, sem entender.

-Do susto que eu te dei. Não queria deixá-la preocupada. - Ela sorri e o beija de leve nos lábios.

-Está perdoado, mas não faça mais isso, por favor. Esta cadeira não é muito confortável.

-Da próxima vez você pede uma poltrona. - Ele fala fechando os olhos, sentia-se muito cansado, exausto na verdade.

-Espero que não tenha próxima vez. Acho que nunca fiquei tão aflita, em toda minha vida. E tia Sakura ficou tão desesperada que eu pensei que ela ia ter um troço. - Ela beija a testa do rapaz. - E você tinha me dito que ia tomar cuidado. - Ele sorri de leve. - E eu tomei, mas não foi o suficiente. - Minato fica em silêncio e ela percebe que ele está dormindo.

Ela olha para ele, seu braço esquerdo estava imobilizado e a perna direita se encontrava engessada. Seu tórax estava todo enfaixado. Ele estava ligado á um frasco de soro por uma fina mangueira presa em seu braço direito por uma agulha e em seu rosto havia vários hematomas. Karura acaricia os cabelos dele com cuidado. Uma lágrima desliza pelo rosto dela. Ele tinha acordado. A equipe médica tinha dúvidas de que ele recobraria a consciência. Ele ainda segurava sua mão, como se temesse de que ela o deixasse, mas ela jamais o deixaria. Karura encosta a cabeça na cama e em poucos minutos estava dormindo. Estava exausta, aquela semana tinha sido difícil.

XXX

-Pelo jeito você e minha mãe se divertiram. Espero que tenham colocado tudo no lugar certo. - Minato fala para Ayko que estava contando sobre a cirurgia dele.

O garoto moreno de olhos claros olha para o amigo deitado e fica sério. - Minato, a equipe médica já tinha desistido de você, mas eu e tia Sakura não íamos desistir nunca. Porém eu nunca tinha visto alguém em pior estado que o seu.

-Obrigado Ayko. Devo minha vida á vocês. - Minato fala devagar, qualquer esforço o deixava exausto. Karura acaricia o cabelo no namorado e ele fecha os olhos, apreciando o contato. Inoichi e Chihiro também estavam lá. - Não precisa agradecer, só volte mais inteiro da próxima vez. -Minato concorda com a cabeça. A porta abre e Naruto entra junto com Gaara e Kakashi

Minato abre os olhos e sorri para o pai. Sabia que ele devia ter ficado muito angustiado. Naruto se aproxima do filho e lhe dá um beijo na testa. - Como se sente filho?

- Já estive melhor. - Minato responde olhando fixamente para Naruto. - Acho melhor conversarmos logo.

Karura, Ayko e Chihiro se preparam para sair. Karura dá um beijo no rosto do namorado que segura sua mão. - Vá para casa e descanse. Nos vemos depois, prometo que não saio daqui. - Ela sorri e concorda, estava exausta. Ela fala algo no ouvido do irmão. Inoichi concorda e ela sai. Os quatro ficam olhando para Minato, que estava sério.

-Conte o que aconteceu. - Naruto pede, olhando o filho. Minato concorda com a cabeça e fecha os olhos, reabrindo depois de alguns segundos.

-Já estávamos dando as buscas como encerradas, quando sentimos a presença dos inimigos, em seguida pelo menos vinte ninjas apareceram. Eles nos atacaram e nos lutamos, já tínhamos derrubado quase todos, quando chegaram reforços, quinze ninjas fortemente armados. Lutamos contra eles também, eu vi que havia dois homens há uns cem metros de onde estávamos, eles apenas observavam, o capitão me mandou pega-los e eu corri na direção deles. Eles não se moveram e nem tentaram fugir, ficaram parados esperando. - Minato se cala e os outros percebem que ele estava tenso. - Logo que me aproximei, percebi o erro.

-Era uma armadilha. -Inoichi fala olhando sério para o amigo.

-Sim. Eles me prenderam em um genjutsu. Ouvi uma voz dizer que eu ficaria ali por doze horas ali e então eu senti uma dor forte no peito, como se ele tivesse sido rasgado, depois senti meu braço e minha perna serem quebrados. - Eles ouviam o relato sem falar nada, Inoichi olhava para o amigo espantado. - Senti cada um dos meus órgãos internos serem rompidos. A dor era intensa, meu corpo parecia queimar. Então eu desmaio, para logo em seguida a mesma voz dizer que faltavam onze horas. Eu ouço o som de um relógio anunciando as horas e tudo começou novamente.

Ele fecha os olhos de novo e respira fundo. Inoichi olha para Minato, sem acreditar. - Você quer dizer que isso aconteceu doze vezes? - Minato confirma. - Céus, como você suportou?

- Tentei todas as técnicas que a ANBU utiliza para liberar o genjutsu, mas nenhuma dela funcionou. Sentia todo meu corpo sendo dilacerado, várias e várias vezes, e pensei que fosse morrer.

Naruto olha para o filho e acaricia seus cabelos. Minato sorri. - Acho que eu sou mais teimoso que você, pai. - Naruto concorda com a cabeça e Minato volta ao relato. - Quando eles me libertaram, eu olhei em volta e vi todo o meu esquadrão caído, sentia dores em todo meu corpo e soube que estava muito ferido. Percebi que tinham se passado poucos minutos no plano real.

-Espere, Minato. Você quer dizer que foi atacado apenas no genjustu? Mas seus ferimentos são bem reais. -Inoichi fala surpreso.

-É eu notei. - Ele responde de bom humor. - Mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Não houve ataque no plano físico. E tudo aconteceu em minutos. Depois, eu vi o time de Konoha chegando e um dos ninjas dizerem que eu estava vivo e então desmaiei e acordei aqui ao lado de sua irmã.

-Que genjutsu poderia ser tão poderoso assim? - Gaara pergunta olhando para Naruto e Kakashi. - Apenas os Uchihas teriam condições de fazer algo desse nível.

-O único genjutsu que eu conheço semelhante a esse era o Tsukuyomi, executado por Uchiha Itachi, mas ele não causava dados físicos além de cansaço e estresse extremo e era necessário o Mangekyou Sharingan para realizá-lo.

- Mas não existe mais nenhum Uchiha vivo, Itachi assassinou todo o clã e Sasuke morreu há vinte anos. - Gaara fala sério.

Minato fica em silêncio por alguns minutos e os outros aguardam, sabiam que o rapaz estava exausto. Ele volta a falar. -Não temos certeza de não há mais nenhum Uchiha, você e meu pai tiveram filhos, Sasuke ou Itachi também poderiam ter deixado um descendente. Afinal ambos ficaram desaparecidos durante anos.

-Não há como saber se eles tinham filhos, Minato.

-Há sim, tem alguém que poderia nos dar essa informação. - Os outros olham para Kakashi a espera e ele solta um suspiro. - Nara Shikamaru.

-Ele jamais nos diria algo, nesses vinte anos em que está preso, ele nunca falou nada sobre os outros integrantes do grupo de Sasuke. Ibiki e Inoichi usaram várias técnicas para obter informações dele, sempre sem sucesso.

-Tia Ino poderia falar com ele, talvez Shikamaru diga á ela.

-Não. Ino não se aproximará desse homem, ele causou muito sofrimento para minha esposa no passado. - Gaara fala irritado.

-Vocês deveriam deixar Ino decidir, afinal já se passou muito tempo e são os filhos de vocês que estão em perigo.

-Kakashi tem razão, pai. Pelo que a ANBU descobriu até agora, Inoichi se tornou um dos principais alvos deles. Tenho certeza que tia Ino faria tudo para manter o filho em segurança.

Gaara olha para o filho, preocupado. Sabia que como futuro Kazekage ele corria um grande risco. Ele acena com a cabeça. - Falarei com ela, então. Mas não a forçarei, se ela não concordar, teremos que conseguir essa informação de outro jeito. -Os outros concordam.

-Pai, cancelem a reunião dos kages, não há segurança suficiente para isso. - Minato pede sério.

-Não podemos fazer isso, Minato. - Gaara fala olhando para o rapaz. - Deixaria todo o mundo ninja em pânico, achando que estamos à beira de uma guerra.

-Pois eu acho que é exatamente isso que está acontecendo. Você, meu pai e Inoichi são os principais alvos. Se forem eliminados, então a Paz estará acabada. A reunião será o momento ideal para que eles ataquem. Não temos certeza de quantas vilas realmente apóiam o Acordo de Paz. - Minato encosta a cabeça para trás e fecha os olhos. Ele está exausto, ainda estava muito fraco. Os outros percebem. - Vamos deixar para discutir sobre isso quando você estiver melhor. -Naruto fala para o filho que concorda e depois abre os olhos. - Já escolheram um novo capitão para a ANBU?

-Sim, meu filho, os ANBUs indicaram um nome e eu concordei. Só falta o escolhido aceitar o cargo.

-Qualquer um se sentiria honrado em ser o capitão da ANBU de Konoha, pai.

-Que bom que pensa assim, Capitão Uzumaki. - Naruto fala olhando com orgulho para o filho. - Seus colegas ficarão felizes em saber que você aceitou. - Minato abre os olhos surpresos.

-Pai, não sei se sou a escolha adequada. Têm agentes mais experientes que eu na equipe. - Ele fala um pouco constrangido e Gaara sorri. - Pois eu acho que ninguém seria mais adequado que meu genro.

-Você está cada dia mais parecido com seu avô. Ele disse a mesma coisa quando o Terceiro o escolheu para ser o Quarto Hokage. Minato disse que havia pessoas mais adequadas em Konoha. E ele foi um grande Kage, tenho certeza de que você será um grande capitão da ANBU também.

Minato respira fundo. Queria dormir por várias horas. -Pai não comente nada sobre isso com a mamãe ainda, ou seus gritos serão ouvidos até em Suna. - Naruto concorda. - Vamos deixá-lo descansar filho.

Eles se preparam para sair e Inoichi senta ao lado da cama de Minato. - Pai, Karura me pediu que ficasse aqui até ela voltar. - Ele fala e Gaara concorda. Os outros saem e Minato abre os olhos. - Não precisa ficar Inoichi. Pode ir se quiser.

-Negativo, a Karura é capaz de me matar se eu te deixar sozinho. - Minato sorri, cansado. - Vai contar á ela o que aconteceu?

-Ela é uma shinobi, Inoichi, sei que Karura parece frágil, mas ela é muito forte. Se eu não contar ela vai pensar que não confio nela e a acho inútil. Karura já se sente inferior por causa de suas dificuldades. Não quero que sua irmã pense que eu a julgo incapaz. - Minato fala sério e fecha os olhos. - Como estão os preparativos para o Ano Novo? Quantos dias faltam?

-Faltam dez dias, mas a festa de Ano Novo foi cancelada. Não haverá festividades em Konoha este ano. Seu pai disse que a vila não está em clima de comemoração.

Minato pensa durante alguns minutos. Ele queria fazer uma surpresa para a namorada, podia imaginar o medo que ela passara. -Inoichi, preciso de um favor.

O rapaz concorda e Minato lhe diz o que tem em mente, quando ele termina de falar, Inoichi dá um sorriso. - Ela ficará muito feliz. Vou providenciar o que me pediu.

Minato apenas concorda com a cabeça e depois relaxa, dormindo em seguida.

XXX

Karura acorda mais disposta e se prepara para voltar ao hospital. Parecia um sonho que Minato tivesse acordado. Ela sofrera muito naqueles dias, sem saber se um dia ele recobraria a consciência ou não.

Ela ouve um uivo baixo e sorri. Akarui estava se sentindo sozinho. Desce até a lavanderia e o cãozinho corre até ela assim que a vê. Ela pega o animal no colo e o abraça com carinho. - Está tudo bem, ele acordou e logo estará em casa então eu te levo para visitá-lo, certo?

-Filha, descanse um pouco mais. - Karura olha para a mãe, com um sorriso. - Já descansei bastante, mãe. Onde está o papai?

-Com Naruto. - Ino sorri. - Ele não saiu de perto dele todos esses dias, temia que o loiro ficasse muito desesperado e fizesse uma besteira.

- Todos nós ficamos muito desesperados, ainda bem que o pesadelo acabou. -Ino concorda e depois pega o cachorro do colo da filha. - Deixe que eu cuide deste pequeno. Seu pai já está começando a gostar dele, acho que você poderá levá-lo para Suna quando voltar para casa.

- Ele ficará com Minato quando eu voltar a Suna. É o nosso primeiro cachorro. - Ela fala rindo e Ino ri também. - Pelo jeito o namoro é sério. -Ino pensa um pouco. - Karura, quero falar com você.

-É sobre eu e Minato? - A mãe concorda e Karura senta sorrindo. - Mãe, acho que sei sobre o que você vai falar e pode ficar tranqüila, nós vamos tomar cuidado

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso, seu pai já estava preocupado, ele acha que vocês são jovens demais para serem pais e nós somos novos demais para sermos avós. -Ino fala surpreendendo a filha. -Papai falou isso? - Ino confirma e Karura sorri. - Não esperava que ele apoiasse isso.

-Ele sabe que vocês estão apaixonados e que será questão de tempo para que façam amor. Mas tomem cuidado e previnam-se. - Ino completa e a filha se levanta com um sorriso. - Obrigada pelo apoio mãe e diga ao papai que ele não precisa se preocupar, eu e Minato ficaremos apenas no Akarui por um bom tempo. - Karura dá um beijo na mãe e depois sai em direção ao hospital. Ino fica sorrindo, sua filha era uma mulher amadurecida e responsável.

Karura chega ao hospital, entra no quarto do namorado sem fazer barulho e encontra Sakura junto com o filho, ela se vira para sair, mas a outra a chama de volta. - Pode entrar, meu anjo. Inoichi estava aqui e foi embora quando eu cheguei. - Ela então se aproxima da cama e vê que o namorado estava dormindo. - Ele está exausto, vai demorar a se recuperar. Eu vim para avisá-lo que vou levá-lo para casa amanhã. - Karura sorri feliz e Sakura a olha com carinho. -Acho que você terá que trabalhar como enfermeira durante um longo tempo.

-Será um prazer ajudar a cuidar dele tia. - Karura responde feliz.

-Só me faltava essa, mãe médica e namorada enfermeira. - Minato fala ainda com os olhos fechados e as duas riem. Karura se abaixa e o beija na testa. -Olá dorminhoco.

-Oi rata da areia. Descansou um pouco?

-Sim, estou ótima. E você como se sente? - Ela acaricia os cabelos dele. - Cansado, muito cansado.

-Isso é normal, filho você perdeu muito sangue e passou por uma situação extremamente estressante. Não tenha pressa, repouse e deixe seu corpo se recuperar. - Ele concorda e olha para a mãe. - Ayko me disse que você e ele fizeram um milagre. Obrigado por não desistirem de mim. - Sakura sente os olhos úmidos e se abaixa para beijar a testa do filho. -Jamais desistiria de você. E Ayko foi de grande ajuda, sem ele acho que você não teria nenhuma chance. Ele foi incrível, manteve o byakugan ativo durante todo o tempo da cirurgia, mais de oito horas.

Minato segura a mão da namorada. Sakura se despede. - Vou avisar seu pai sobre sua alta. Passamos aqui mais tarde. - Ela dá outro beijo no filho e sai, deixando o casal á sós. Karura senta na cama, com cuidado e acaricia seus cabelos. -Durma, você ouviu sua mãe.

-Gostaria de conversar um pouco com você, senti saudade de ouvir sua voz. - Ela sorri e o beija de leve, mas ele coloca a mão livre em sua nuca e a segura, beijando-a profundamente. Eles se afastam e sorriem um para o outro. - Estava louco para beijá-la de verdade. Senti sua falta.

-Eu também e Akarui está se sentindo muito abandonado. - Ele a olha sem entender á principio, depois compreende. - Gostei do nome do nosso primeiro cachorro.

-Que bom, meu pai não ficou muito feliz quando o viu lá em casa, mas agora está gostando do cachorro.

-Como você explicou a presença dele em seu quarto? - Ela conta o que tinha acontecido e ele sorri. - Tenho que agradecer ao seu irmão, depois. - Ela concorda e o beija novamente, ele a segura bem próxima. - Acho que vou ter que mudar os planos que eu tinha feito.

Ela se apóia na cama, com um braço de cada lado dele. - E que planos eram esses?

-Como eu ia entrar em férias, tinha planejado levá-la á vários lugares especiais em Konoha. - Ela sorri e o beija novamente. - Depois que você estiver melhor, nós iremos visitar os lugares especiais de Konoha.

Ele afasta os cabelos do rosto dela e olha direto nos seus olhos, ficando sério. - Pretendia levá-la novamente á Gruta da Luz e seduzi-la. - Kakura, sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. -Eu ia adorar.

Eles se beijam novamente, Minato sente o desejo tomar conta dele e a afasta um pouco. - Não acho seguro você ficar tão perto quando eu estou aqui preso a essa cama, usando nada além de um lençol fino. - Ela fica ruborizada e se afasta e ele a olha com um sorriso. -Você tem tomado conta dos meus pensamentos constantemente. É difícil me concentrar quando você está perto. - Ele fala tentando permanecer acordado, sem sucesso. - Você vai ficar aqui? Eu gosto de vê-la quando acordo.

-Sim, vou, quando você acordar, eu estarei aqui ao seu lado, prometo. - Ele sorri e dorme em seguida e ela o beija de leve. Ficaria ao lado dele, pelo tempo que fosse possível. Tinha se apaixonado pelo rapaz alegre e gentil que conhecera durante toda a sua vida.

XXX

Ino vê que o marido estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Ela se aproxima e senta em seu colo, beijando-o em seguida. - Quer me contar o que está te incomodando?

-Ino, tem algo que preciso falar com você. Eu e Naruto conversamos com Minato hoje e ele nos contou o que lhe aconteceu. - Gaara conta a Ino o que o rapaz havia relatado e ela fica impressionada. - Céus, como ele suportou tudo isso?

-Ele é muito forte, como o pai dele. - Ino concorda e fica á espera. - Kakashi estava conosco e disse que apenas os Uchiha seriam capazes de um genjutsu tão poderoso.

-Ele tem razão, mas os Uchiha estão extintos, Sasuke era o último.

-Esse é o problema, não podemos ter certeza de que Sasuke era o último. Ele ou o irmão podem ter tido filhos. - Ino olha surpresa para Gaara, ela nunca pensara nessa possibilidade. Na verdade desde que Sasuke morrera ela não pensara mais nele ou no irmão.

-Seria muito difícil descobrir isso. Não há ninguém que possa nos dar essa informação. - Gaara desvia o olhar do rosto da esposa e Ino fica curiosa. - Gaara, me conte tudo de uma vez.

-Kakashi sugeriu que Shikamaru poderia nos dar essa informação. - Ao ouvir aquele nome, Ino tem um estremecimento e Gaara a aperta mais nos seus braços. Ela fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos e depois os abre novamente encarando o marido. - E ele quer que eu fale com Shikamaru, certo? - O marido concorda e Ino solta um suspiro. - Eu não gostaria de ter que fazer isso.

-Eu sei, mas a ANBU de Konoha descobriu que nosso filho é um dos alvos do grupo. - Ino se assusta e sai do colo do marido andando de um lado para o outro. Gaara a acompanha com os olhos, sabia que Ino ficaria assustada com aquela informação. Depois de alguns minutos Ino para em frente ao marido. - Tudo bem, eu falo com Shikamaru.

Gaara se levanta e abraça a esposa. -Ino, eu disse á eles que se você não quisesse ninguém a forçaria. Tem certeza? Podemos conseguir essa informação de outra forma.

-Acho que não, meu pai e Ibiki tentaram obter informações de Shikamaru depois que ele foi preso, sem sucesso. Ele resistiu e se fechou como uma ostra. Mas talvez ele concorde em falar comigo. Diga a Naruto que eu concordo, mas peça á ele para esperar as festas passarem. - Gaara concorda e á beija, sabia que aquilo seria um grande sacrifício para ela, mas Ino era mais forte do que parecia, ela tinha provado isso várias vezes durante os anos que eles estavam juntos.

XXX

Minato volta para casa na véspera de Natal e eles passam a data tranqüilos. Sakura prepara a ceia em sua residência e a família de Gaara passa a noite com eles, pois Minato não podia sair ainda. Ele tivera febre durante o dia o que colocara a mãe em alerta. Mas á noite ele já se encontrava melhor. Naruto transformara o escritório que ficava no andar térreo em um quarto para o filho, para que Minato não precisasse subir escadas.

Ele passa a semana seguinte fazendo repouso e já apresentava uma grande melhora, não se sentia mais tão cansado e passava boa parte do dia deitado na sala com a namorada e os amigos. Já estava impaciente para sair e tinha deixado claro a mãe que iria assistir a queima de fogos no terraço do Prédio do Hokage, onde Naruto oferecia uma recepção para a família e os amigos.

Era véspera de Ano Novo, e o dia amanhecera sem nuvens e um sol fraco brilhava no céu, pelo jeito não nevaria naquele dia, o que era ótimo para as comemorações. Pela manhã, Minato tinha retirado o gesso do braço, o que tinha sido um grande alivio, mas ele ainda sentia um pouco de dor no local, o que era normal.

Karura, seus irmãos e Ayko que estavam na frente da casa do Hokage, fazendo um grande boneco de neve. Akarui estava com eles e corria feliz pelo gramado coberto de neve. Ela observava a alegria do cãozinho que tinha ficado dias preso em casa. Eles jogavam gravetos para o cachorro correr atrás enquanto continuavam a construção do boneco. Minato não desviava o olhar da namorada. Karura ria junto com os outros e ele pensava como ela era linda. Perfeita. Era incrível que ele não tivesse percebido isso antes.

Karura se aproxima e o beija com carinho, sentando ao seu lado. - Você está bem?

-Karura, já basta a minha mãe me tratando como um bebê. - Ele fala um pouco irritado e Karura se afasta, magoada. Ele percebe que tinha sido muito ríspido e se arrepende. -Karura, espere. - Ela para a alguns metros e se vira para ele, séria. - Desculpe, não quis chateá-la. -Ela volta para perto dele e o beija. - Tudo bem, sei que você está frustrado, mas logo vai tirar o gesso da perna e terá mais liberdade. Tenha paciência. - Ela pede com carinho e ele concorda e depois acaricia o rosto dela. - Não pude comprar um presente para você. Minha mãe não permitiu que eu saísse de casa de jeito nenhum.

-Ver você recuperar a consciência, foi o melhor presente que eu poderia receber. - Ela fala com um sorriso e ele a beija. - E você foi o meu melhor presente também, mas assim que eu puder colocar os pés na rua, vou comprar algo bem especial como lembrança de nosso primeiro Natal juntos como namorados. - Eles sorriem um para o outro. Depois de algum tempo, Minato volta para o quarto e se deita. Sakura tinha insistido que ele descansasse durante o dia para sair á noite. Ela o acompanha, ele adormece rapidamente, o que mostrava que ainda se cansava facilmente.

Ela observa o namorado. Ele ainda tinha alguns hematomas no rosto. Não tinha contado á ela o que tinha acontecido e ela não queria perguntar para não deixá-lo estressado. Ela sai e o deixa descansando, queria preparar uma surpresa. Também não pudera comprar um presente para ele. Ela não saíra de perto dele naquela primeira semana que ele passou em casa após a hospitalização. Tinha ficado hospedada na casa do namorado durante aquele período. Sakura tinha preparado um quarto para ela, mas Karura tinha dormindo todas as noites em uma poltrona ao lado da cama dele. Ela chama os irmãos e o amigo e juntos vão até a loja de brinquedos que havia em Konoha.

-Karura o que você quer comprar aqui? - Chihiro fala quando a irmã entra no setor de pelúcias. Havia centenas de bichinhos. Karura sorri. - Quero fazer uma surpresa para o Minato, para quando ele puder voltar para o quarto dele. Me ajude a escolher alguns bichinhos. -Eles começam a procurar e separar vários bichinhos. Ela pega tigres, ursos, girafas, duendes, Papai Noel, gatinhos, pinguins, tartarugas e almofadas. Karura vê um casal de cachorros abraçados e se encanta, separando-os também. Elas escolhem mais de vinte bichinhos e eles saem com as sacolas em direção á casa do Hokage.

Eles entram e sobem para o quarto de Minato com as sacolas. Ela olha em volta, era a primeira vez que entrava ali. O quarto era grande e bonito. Uma cama bem espaçosa ocupava parte do quarto. O guarda-roupa e a mesinha de cabeceira eram em madeira clara. Havia uma colcha marrom sobre a cama e um tapete da mesma cor cobria uma parte do assoalho de cor clara. Uma estante repleta de livros de diversos gêneros literários ficava ao lado de um sofá creme com várias almofadas marrons. Uma porta janela dava acesso á uma pequena varanda, onde havia duas poltronas e um tapete, tudo em marrom.

Karura sorri e junto com a irmã começa a distribuir os bichinhos de pelúcia pelo quarto. Ela coloca o casal abraçado sobre a cama, junto com duas almofadas em forma de coração. Depois se afasta para apreciar o trabalho. Sakura aparece na porta e ri quando vê como o quarto do seu filho estava.

-Karura, ficou ótimo. Tenho certeza de que Minato vai adorar. Hoje após a recepção eu e Naruto vamos ajudá-lo a subir para dormir aqui em cima. - Karura agradece e eles descem. Ela entra no escritório e vê que Minato ainda dormia, o beija delicadamente e sai. Já era tarde e ela iria para casa para se preparar para a recepção.

Karura chega á sua casa e sobe direto para o seu quarto, toma um longo banho e sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Estava decidindo que roupa colocar, quando sua irmã entra. Chihiro estava linda, ela usava uma calça preta e um pulôver azul e botas de cano alto. - Karura, você ainda não está pronta.

-Não sei o que usar, como fiquei com Minato nos últimos dias, não tive tempo de comprar nada especial para essa noite. - Karura fala um pouco triste. Chihiro dá um sorriso e sai, voltando em seguida com um pacote nas mãos. -Tomei a liberdade de comprar algo para você usar hoje, veja se gosta. - Karura sorri e abre o pacote encontrando uma calça comprida verde musgo e um casaco estruturado branco com um cinto largo marcando a cintura. Uma boina branca completava o traje. Karura coloca a roupa e se olha no espelho, estava perfeito, ela coloca botas de cano alto e termina de se arrumar, deixando os cabelos soltos e usando uma maquiagem suave e sai do quarto junto com a irmã. Ino e Gaara já esperavam pelas filhas junto com Inoichi.

-Podemos ir? - Elas concordam e todos saem em direção ao Prédio do Hokage.

XXX

-Mãe, eu estou bem. - Minato já estava com sua paciência no limite. Ele estava pronto para sair. Se locomovia bem com as muletas, mas sabia que não seria fácil subir ao terraço onde se realizaria a festa.

-Certo, então vamos, já devem estar à espera de seu pai. Minato tome cuidado e não fique em pé muito tempo, por favor. Você está bem melhor, mas não comprometa sua recuperação fazendo alguma bobagem. Na verdade, você nem deveria ir ao terraço.

-Sakura, deixe-o em paz, se ele disse que está bem para ir, vamos concordar. Lá ele ficará sentado, certo filho? - Minato concorda com um sorriso, ele não saia de casa há muito dias e já estava muito irritado por causa disso.

Eles se dirigem ao local da festa. O terraço ficava no alto do prédio do Hokage. Minato respira fundo, não iria desistir. Quando ele chega á porta do prédio, sente uma mão sobre seu ombro. -Será que você permite que seu sogro o ajude? - Ele se vira e vê Gaara parado atrás dele. Karura estava ao lado do pai e sorria feliz por ver o namorado ali. Minato concorda com Gaara e uma plataforma de areia se forma aos seus pés.

-Filha, suba com ele, para ajudá-lo a se equilibrar. - Karura sobe na plataforma e o segura pela cintura. - Deixe as muletas e se apóie em mim. - Ele faz o que ela lhe pede e eles começam a subir lentamente. A plataforma para sobre o terraço e eles descem, então a areia volta à cabaça presa as costas de Gaara.

- A idéia foi sua? - Ela concorda e ele a beija. -Obrigado, eu estava preocupado com a subida, mas não queria perder a queima de fogos. - Karura pega as muletas e o ajuda a se acomodar sentado em uma cadeira, na mesa reservada ao Hokage. Ela pega um banquinho para ele apoiar a perna, depois se senta ao lado dele. Logo a família dela e os pais dele chegam ao terraço e sentam junto com o casal. Havia muita gente ali e o terraço estava praticamente lotado.

- Obrigado Gaara-sama, foi uma grande ajuda.

-Não precisa me agradecer e, por favor, me chame apenas de Gaara. - O ruivo responde com um sorriso. Gostava muito do rapaz e ficara feliz em poder ajudá-lo.

Garçons uniformizados circulavam por ali. Um toldo cobria parte do terraço, para o caso de voltar a nevar durante a noite. O céu estava lindo, sem nuvens e todo estrelado. Minato passa o braço pelos ombros da namorada, puxando-a para perto e beijando-a. - Você está linda, deliciosa. - Ele sussurra no ouvido dela. - Estou louco para poder acariciar todo seu corpo.

-Eu também sinto falta de suas caricias. Adora quando você me toca. -Ele a puxa para um beijo novamente. - Logo estarei livre do gesso da perna e poderei senti-la bem próxima.

-E então você vai me levar á Gruta novamente e me seduzir? - Ela pergunta bem próxima ao ouvido dele e depois passa a língua pela sua orelha, provocando um arrepio no rapaz. Ela percebe e se afasta com um sorriso sapeca. Ele solta um suspiro e a olha sério. - Você é uma torturadora. - Ela ri e o beija com carinho e ele a aperta de encontro ao corpo.

Várias pessoas se aproximam da mesa para cumprimentá-lo e desejar uma rápida recuperação. Todos em Konoha tinham ficado preocupados com ele. Minato conversa tranquilamente com todos. Ele era uma pessoa calma e serena, assim como seu avô fora. Kakashi chega com o pai de Ino e ambos se acomodam na mesa junto com eles.

-Como se sente Minato? - Inoichi pergunta olhando o rapaz com atenção. - Estou ótimo, Inoichi-sama, pronto para outra.

- Então pode procurar outra médica, estou pensando seriamente em me aposentar. Não gostaria de ter que remontar você de novo. Deu muito trabalho. - Sakura fala para o filho, provocando risadas em todos na mesa. - Eu já estava pensando em chamar Tsunade para ajudar a consertar você. Ainda bem que Ayko estava por perto. Na verdade foi ele quem salvou Minato.

Minato se sente um pouco constrangido por ser alvo de tantas atenções. Karura percebe e o beija de leve no rosto.

Eles ficam ali sentados, enquanto alguns casais se dirigem para uma pista de dança improvisada. Gaara e Ino vão dançar, bem como Naruto e Sakura. Ayko se aproxima e chama Chihiro para dançar com ele e a jovem aceita com um sorriso feliz. Minato puxa Karura para um beijo longo e apaixonado. - Vou ficar devendo uma dança. Quando eu tirar o gesso da perna irei levá-la para dançar.

-Você está fazendo muitas promessas para o futuro, não esqueça que terá que voltar ao trabalho também. Será que terá tempo para mim?

-Sempre terei tempo para você, é uma promessa e os Uzumakis nunca quebram uma promessa.

Era quase meia-noite quando todos se levantam e se aproximam da mureta do terraço. Karura ajuda Minato a se levantar e eles se juntam aos outros.

Os primeiro fogos começam a estourar e Karura olha para cima. Um espetáculo de luz e cor enfeita o céu de Konoha. Minato olhava para o rosto da namorada, iluminado pelos fogos. Karura sempre gostara de fogos, desde pequena, ela ficava encantada. Gaara sempre mandava fazer uma queima de fogos no aniversário da filha mais velha. A queima dura mais de uma hora, com várias figuras se formando no céu. A praça em frente ao prédio se encontrava lotada. Todos os habitantes da Vila de Konoha estavam lá para apreciar o show. Sempre terminava com os símbolos da vila da Folha e da Areia, numa clara demonstração da aliança e da amizade que unia os dois Kages. Minato sorri, agora Karura teria uma surpresa.

Logo após surgir os símbolos das vilas, um novo estouro é ouvido. Todos olham espantados para o alto e vêem algumas letras se formarem no céu. KARURA E MINATO PARA SEMPRE. Karura olha para aquilo espantada e depois olha para Minato. Ele sorria ao ver a surpresa ser substituída pela alegria no rosto dela. Karura o abraça e o beija, enquanto muitas pessoas observavam o casal.

Várias pessoas que se encontravam na praça também olhavam para cima, tentando enxergar o casal. Inclusive Aysha. A ninja olhava furiosa para eles. O capitão a tinha repreendido por causa das irmãs Sabaku. Ele dissera que ela devia ficar longe dos filhos do Kazekage, pois Gaara tinha se queixado dela diretamente para o Hokage.

Chihiro olha encantada para a mensagem escrita no céu e depois se vira para os pais. - Acho que ele ama a minha irmã, muito mais do que pensávamos.

Ino sorri, ela tinha adorado a surpresa que o rapaz tinha feito á filha, com certeza aquilo acabaria em casamento o que a deixava muito feliz. - Sim, Minato ama muito Karura e eu estou muito feliz em vê-los juntos.

-Eu também, não sei se eu encontraria alguém melhor do que ele para genro. Acho que posso ficar tranqüilo, ele serão felizes. - Gaara fala olhando para o céu.

Chihiro e Inoichi olham para a irmã mais velha, era visível a felicidade dela naquele momento e eles ficaram encantados com o brilho do olhar dela e o sorriso em seu rosto.

Karura abraça o namorado e o beija com carinho. - Obrigada, adorei a surpresa, mas como você conseguiu preparar tudo?

-Seu irmão me ajudou. Eu pedi a ele que providenciasse tudo para mim, e então eu pedi ao meu pai para que não cancelasse as comemorações de Ano Novo.

-Minato, isso foi lindo. - Karura o beija novamente e ele a abraça, puxando-o para um beijo intenso. Logos todos vão se acomodando na mesa, comentando sobre a mensagem.

-Foi maravilhoso, Minato. Estou com inveja da minha irmã. Acho que foi a surpresa mais linda que eu vi até hoje.

-Eu tive ajuda. - Inoichi sorri e Minato olha para as duas jovens. - Foi o irmão de vocês que me ajudou, não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda, foi ele que providenciou tudo. - Ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro do cunhado. -Obrigado, Inoichi. Ficou excelente. -Inoichi sorri e depois olha para a irmã. - Gostou, maninha?

Ela dá um beijo no irmão. -Muito, gostei muito mesmo. Inoichi você tem sido incrível. Obrigada.

O garoto sorri e chama Ayko. - Quando você vai fazer uma surpresa assim para a Chihiro? - Ayko fica vermelho e Chihiro fuzila o irmão com o olhar. - Pare com isso, Inoichi, ou o Conselho terá que procurar outra pessoa para substituir o papai.

Eles riem e continuam aproveitando a festa. Já passava das três da manhã quando Minato dá sinais de cansaço. Sakura percebe e chama o marido. - Naruto, vamos, Minato precisa descansar. - Minato se sente agradecido á mãe. Realmente estava cansado e seu braço doía. Ele se levanta com a ajuda de Karura e Gaara se aproxima do casal. - Venham eu vou fazer outra plataforma de areia para vocês descerem. - Eles sobem na plataforma e descem tranqüilos até a rua. Minato se apóia na namorada. - Vamos esperar pelos meus pais.

Naruto e Sakura aparecem alguns minutos depois e eles voltam para casa. Karura ia dormir na casa deles novamente.

-Naruto, acho que Minato deveria dormir no quarto dele esta noite. - Sakura fala com um sorriso. Eles ajudam o filho a subir as escadas com cuidado. Minato se sente aliviado, sentia falta de dormir em seu quarto, que era muito mais confortável que o escritório.

-Pronto filho. - Eles param na porta do quarto e se despedem dos jovens. Sakura segura no braço do marido. - Naruto, vamos voltar para a festa? - Naruto sorri para a esposa e concorda. Minato olha para a namorada, sem entender. - Parece que eles nos abandonaram.

-Venha, eu te ajudo a se acomodar. - Karura fala com um sorriso e abre a porta do quarto. Minato se apóia nela e eles entram juntos. Ele acende a luz e se espanta. Havia várias pelúcias espalhadas pelo quarto. Ele olha para Karura com um sorriso e ela o abraça. - Gostou?

-Adorei. - Ele solta as muletas e a abraça, beijando-a em seguida. - Obrigado. Você é maravilhosa. - Ele a beija novamente. - Você gostaria de passar a noite acompanhada por mim e dezenas de bichinhos?

-Só estava esperando você me convidar. - Ela o ajuda a se despir, um pouco encabulada por vê-lo apenas usando uma cueca boxer preta. Ele percebe e sorri. - Nada de pensamentos pervertidos, eu ainda estou engessado. - A perna direita dele estava engessada até o meio da coxa. Ela sorri e o ajuda a se deitar. - Agora vou me trocar e já volto. Ela sai deixando apenas a luz de um abajur acesa.

Karura entra no quarto de hospedes, toma um banho rápido e coloca um pijama quente e confortável. Ela sorri, não estava nem um pouco sexy com aquela roupa, mas estava bem aquecida. Volta ao quarto do namorado e o encontra a sua espera. Um pouco tímida, ela se acomoda embaixo das cobertas, ao lado dele, que a puxa para seus braços. - Você fica linda de pijama de bichinhos.

Ela sorri divertida e se acomoda sobre o peito dele. - Foi a melhor festa de Ano Novo em que eu já estive.

-Eu também, mas é melhor se acostumar, pois sempre estaremos juntos no Natal e no Ano Novo a partir de agora. - Ele acaricia as costas dela e beija o topo da sua cabeça. O relógio da mesinha da cabeceira anuncia as horas e Minato estremece de leve, mas Karura percebe. -O que houve?

-Más lembranças. - Ele responde sério e a aperta mais ainda nos braços. Ouvir o som do relógio trazia lembranças da tortura que sofrera. Karura se apóia em um braço e olha para ele. - É sobre o que aconteceu? - Ele confirma. - Me conte, lhe fará bem desabafar.

-Não queria estragar uma noite perfeita ao seu lado, com lembranças ruins. - Ele a beija com carinho.

-Não vai estragar nada, Minato. Me deixe fazer parte de sua vida. - Ela fala acariciando o peito dele. Minato olha para ela e a puxa para perto de novo, depois de um suspiro ele começa a contar o que tinha acontecido. Ela o ouve, comovida. Ele tinha passado por uma terrível tortura. - Várias vezes eu pensei em pedir para que eles me matassem, mas então eu via seu rosto em minha mente e resistia, não podia morrer, eu queria te ver novamente.

Karura o olha e vê lágrimas nos olhos dele, ela o abraça e o beija com carinho. Ele se acomoda sobre o peito dela e sente Karura acariciando sua cabeça. Eles ficam assim durante um longo tempo. Ele então levanta a cabeça e ela vê que ele está sereno, novamente.

-Obrigado por me ouvir. Eu já tinha contado tudo para o meu pai e para o seu, mas não senti o alivio que estou sentindo agora. - Ele a beija longamente, enquanto desliza as mãos pelo corpo dela, subindo por dentro de sua blusa. Ele deixa seus lábios e Karura solta um gemido ao sentir a caricia dele em seus seios. Ele a beija no pescoço e volta a beijar seus lábios. - Você é tão doce, tão deliciosa. - Ele a beija de novo e sussurra em seu ouvido. - Não consigo parar de te beijar, ou te desejar. Karura, eu estou louco para fazer amor com você. - Ela o empurra olhando-o séria ele fica preocupado em ter dito a coisa errada.

-Francamente, Minato, como pode dizer isso? - Ele fica um pouco constrangido e ela sorri, divertida. - Você está com a perna toda engessada. Eu quero um pouco de conforto para nossa primeira vez.

Ele sorri e a beija. - Tem toda razão, me desculpe.

- Minato, também estou ansiosa para fazer amor com você. Mas podemos esperar que esteja completamente recuperado. - Ele fica feliz em ouvir aquilo, Karura também o queria e não se sentia acanhada em admitir. Admira a atitude da namorada e a beija, depois se acomoda ao lado dela e a puxa para perto, fechando os olhos. Estava exausto e queria dormir. Karura também se sente muito cansada e relaxa, dormindo em seguida.

XXX

Minato acorda sentindo o corpo dela quente e macio bem próximo. As costas dela estavam coladas ao peito dele. Ele aperta os braços ao redor da cintura dela e aspira seu perfume. Karura cheirava flores e chocolate. Ele adorava o perfume dela.

Karura se move e abre os olhos. - Bom dia, rata da areia. Dormiu bem?

Ela sorri e o beija. -Bom dia, eu dormi muito bem e você?

-Mais ou menos, você ocupou quase a cama toda e eu fiquei apertado em um espaço minúsculo. - Ela sorri e se levanta. - Você reclama demais. Pode levantar sozinho ou precisa de mim?

-Sempre vou precisar de você. - Ele responde sério e ela fica encabulada pela intensidade do olhar dele. Ela o ajuda a se levantar e entrar no banheiro, enquanto espera ele sair ela arruma a cama com os bichinhos de pelúcia em cima. Ele a chama e ela o ajuda a voltar para o quarto e sentar no sofá. Minato observa o quarto e sorri. - Posso imaginar o que a equipe ANBU diria se visse o quarto do capitão todo enfeitado com pelúcias.

-Capitão? - Ele confirma e a abraça. - Os outros membros da equipe sugeriram meu nome e meu pai concordou.

-Por que não me disse antes?

-Porque tinha certeza que você ficaria preocupada e não queria estragar as festas de final de ano, minha mãe também não sabe ainda.

-E por que você aceitou? Sabe o quanto esse posto é perigoso. -Minato estende a mão e a puxa para sentar ao lado dele, depois a beija. - Karura, eu te disse que me tornei um ANBU para proteger meu pai e o seu. Meus colegas confiam em mim para liderá-los na luta contra os inimigos e eu não podia desapontá-los. Sei que é perigoso, meu Amor, mas é algo que tenho que fazer se quiser manter meu pai e Gaara em segurança. A única forma de fazer isso é eliminando os inimigos deles, ninjas que são contra o Acordo de Paz que nossos pais tanto se esforçaram e sacrificaram para conseguir.

Ela o olha, Minato era muito corajoso, ele também era um alvo já que era filho do Hokage, mas não tinha medo de enfrentar e eliminar os inimigos dos dois maiores Kages do mundo ninja. Karura sabia que ele era ponderado e calmo e que iria tomar cuidado para manter toda a equipe, incluindo ele próprio, em segurança. Ela o abraça e encosta a cabeça no peito dele. -Só prometa que vai voltar vivo.

-Prometo que vou tentar, é o máximo que posso fazer.

-Par mim já é o suficiente. - Ela o beija novamente e se levanta. - Você quer que eu chame seu pai para ajudá-lo a trocar de roupas?

-Que pena, eu estava pensando em pedir isso a você. - Ele responde com um sorriso. Mais uma vez ela mostrava que era filha de um Kage e entendia os perigos que ele precisava correr. Ela sorri de volta. - Sinto muito, mas eu sou muito pequena e acho que acabaria derrubando você no chão, o que deixaria tia Sakura furiosa comigo. - Ambos riem e ela se dirige para a porta. -Vou ver se tio Naruto já se levantou, não saia daqui. - Ela fala brincando e sai.

Ele ri e volta a olhar para o quarto. Tinha pelo menos vinte pelúcias espalhadas por ali. Tinha adorado a surpresa. Sabia que ela tinha escolhido cada um dos enfeites com a intenção de agradá-lo, ele olha para as cortinas e ri ao ver dois macaquinhos pendurados nelas.

Karura era encantadora, meiga e equilibrada. E ele gostava de estar ao lado dela, o que o deixava um pouco inseguro, não tinha idéia do que ela sentia por ele e nem se ela gostaria de viver em Konoha com ele. Minato não cogitava sair da vila, sabia que o pai precisava muito dele e jamais abandonaria Naruto. Ele decide deixar esses pensamentos para o futuro, no momento ele estava feliz em sabe que ela ficaria ali em Konoha durante os próximos meses. E ele aproveitaria ao máximo aquele tempo ao lado dela.

XXX

Karura encontra Naruto e Sakura na cozinha, tomando café. Sakura a recebe com um beijo, ela ainda estava de pijama. Tinha intimidade com a família do Hokage, estavam sempre em contato e eram como parentes próximos.

-Bom dia, meu anjo. Dormiram bem? Minato não se queixou de dor?

-Bom dia, dormimos bem sim e ele não se queixou de dor nenhuma vez, mas estava muito cansado.

-Isso é normal, vai demorar para que ele se recupere totalmente.

Karura concorda e avisa Naruto que Minato precisa de ajuda. O loiro sobe e deixa as duas na cozinha. - Sente meu anjo. Venha tomar café. - Karura se acomoda na cadeira e se serve. Ela olha para Sakura com um sorriso. - Ele adorou a surpresa.

-Eu posso imaginar. - Elas ficam conversando durante vários minutos. Depois de um tempo Sakura a olha, séria. - Ele lhe contou que foi indicado para ser o novo capitão da ANBU? Naruto me contou ontem. - Karura confirma e a outra solta um suspiro fechando os olhos. - Agora é que eu nunca mais vou dormir sossegada.

-Tia Sakura, ele me prometeu que vai tentar voltar vivo das missões, não podemos exigir mais do que isso dele. Eu também estou preocupada, mas temos que aceitar a decisão dele. É o que ele quer fazer e eu sei que ele fará de tudo para manter a equipe em segurança.

-Tem razão querida, tem toda a razão. Mas vocês olham para ele e vêem um ninja, um agente ANBU. Eu só vejo meu bebê, que eu carreguei no ventre e amamentei.

Karura sorri e concorda. - Eu posso imaginar tia, minha mãe diz o mesmo sobre nós. Que ainda somos os seus bebês. Ela não fica sossegada enquanto não estão todos em casa, debaixo da asa dela. Nem mesmo meu pai escapa da super proteção de Ino-sama. - Ela responde e as duas riem. - Nós reclamamos, mas no fundo nos sentimos gratos pelo cuidado e atenção dela. Tenho certeza de que Minato também se sente assim. Ele será um ótimo capitão da ANBU e ainda será seu bebê.

-Obrigada, meu anjo. - Sakura beija o rosto da garota e a olha com carinho. - Eu não teria escolhido uma companheira melhor para meu filho.

-Nem eu teria escolhido um namorado melhor para minha filha. - Ino fala entrando na cozinha e beijando a filha e a amiga. - Bom dia.

-Oi, bom dia. Onde estão os outros?

-Inoichi e Chihiro ficaram em casa, dormindo. Naruto abriu a porta para nós e ele e Gaara subiram para ajudara Minato a descer. Acho que sua casa vai ficar cheia de grãos de areia. - Ino fala com bom humor e Sakura sorri. - Só se seu marido estiver querendo morrer. - As três riem

-Certo. Já tomaram café? - Ino nega e Sakura coloca mais duas xícaras na mesa. Logo Minato aparece, junto com Naruto e Gaara. - Oi, bom dia.

-Bom dia, sentem para tomar café. Tudo bem, filho? - Minato confirma, sentando ao lado da namorada. Karura o ajuda a se acomodar e se servir. Depois do café eles se dirigem á sala e Karura sobe para trocar de roupa.

Inoichi e Chihiro chegam à casa do Hokage ainda sonolento. As duas famílias iriam almoçar juntas ali, para que Minato não precisasse sair. Ele estava deitado no sofá na sala de vídeo, com a cabeça no colo da namorada. Ela acariciava os cabelos loiros dele que estava com os olhos fechados, apreciando o carinho. Sakura entra na sala e observa os dois, feliz por ver o filho descansando.

-Mãe. - Minato abre os olhos e a chama. - Quando vou poder tirar o gesso?

-Daqui uma semana. Mas terá que fazer algumas sessões de fisioterapia. Depois disso eu te darei alta.

Minato olha para Karura com um sorriso no rosto. Queria muito fazer amor com a namorada e sabia que ela o desejava também. Karura sabe o que o namorado está pensando e se abaixa, beijando-o longamente. - Lembre-se, tenha paciência. - Ela fala num sussurro só para ele ouvir.

-Estou tentando, mas é difícil quando a namorada é deliciosa e sedutora como você.

- Se preferir, posso ficar longe durante essa semana.

-Seria pior, pois eu ficaria com muita saudade além de muito ansioso. Poderia me causar graves problemas cardíacos e minha mãe aproveitaria para me deixar de repouso pelo resto da vida. - Ela ri das palavras dele e o beija de novo.

-Então tente se controlar e ser mais paciente. Eu não vou fugir. - Eles riem juntos. - Certo, vou tentar me controlar, mas não será fácil.

Ela o beija de novo. - Me diga onde me levará para dançar quando tirar o gesso da perna.

-Ao pub. Você já foi lá? - Ela confirma e ele a olha curioso. -Quando?

- Nas férias de verão, eu e Chihiro fomos com Ayko e Akihiko. - Akihiko era o irmão mais velho de Ayko. Hinata e Neji haviam se casado dois meses depois de Ino e Gaara e logo tiveram um filho. Akihiko tinha dezenove anos e era amigo deles também. Minato fica sério e levemente irritado com a resposta.

-É claro, Akihiko. Como pude me esquecer do seu ex-namorado.

-Eu e Akihiko nunca fomos namorados, Minato. Éramos apenas amigos, mais nada.

Minato senta e a olha sério. - Mas ele disse que era seu namorado. - Karura olha para Minato sem acreditar que ele estava com ciúme. -Minato, isso já faz muito tempo.

Minato fica alguns minutos em silêncio e Karura se levanta para sair da sala, mas ele a segura pelo braço. - Fique aqui.

-Só se você esquecer essa bobagem, eu e Akihiko nunca fomos namorados. - Karura fala zangada. - Eu não perguntei nada sobre suas ex-namoradas, e olha que foram muitas, pelo que eu lembro.

-Mas nenhuma foi tão importante quanto você. - Ele se levanta com dificuldade e ela o apóia. Minato a abraça. - Desculpe você tem razão. Acho que ando muito irritado por causa da inatividade. Nunca fiquei tanto tempo parado.

-Esqueça isso. - Ela o beija e sente Minato puxando-a de encontro ao corpo dele. - O importante é que estamos juntos agora e eu gosto de estar com você. - Ele concorda e ambos voltam a se acomodar no sofá. Inoichi e Chihiro entram na sala e o garoto coloca um filme. Minato se acomoda deitado, novamente. Eles ficam ali até serem chamados para almoçar. Todos se acomodam á mesa. O pai de Ino também estava com eles.

-Karura, podemos começar seu treinamento amanhã, o que acha? - Ela olha para o avô, com a expressão séria. - Vovô será que ainda é possível me treinar? - Inoichi olha para a neta pensativo. - Na verdade, meu anjo, nunca um Yamanaka foi treinado depois de adulto, nosso treinamento começa quando ainda somos crianças. Sua mãe, por exemplo, começou a ser treinada aos três anos e aos cinco já sabia executar todos os jutsus do clã. - Ele olha com orgulho para a filha, Ino era considerada um prodígio dentro do clã Yamanaka. Depois ele volta a olhar para a neta. - Mas não é porque nunca foi tentado que não é possível. Quando você era pequena as suas habilidades se manifestavam sempre.

-Mas elas pararam de se manifestar. Eu lembro que sempre sabia quando o papai estava chegando, se ele estava bem ou preocupado com algo, e até onde ele estava. Porém depois de alguns anos, isso foi parando.

Gaara observava o rosto da filha, Karura estava triste. - Filha se não conseguir desenvolver suas habilidades, não se preocupe.

-Karura, eu te disse que vou ajudá-la a treinar seu taijutsu. Assim que eu tirar o gesso podemos começar.

Ela olha agradecida para o namorado e concorda com a cabeça, depois se vira para o avô. - Você é muito ocupado, então me prometa que se perceber que o treinamento é inútil, não vai perder seu tempo comigo

-Escute aqui, mocinha, você é minha neta e eu jamais consideraria perda de tempo tentar ajudá-la, se for preciso eu deixo minhas outras obrigações. Você, seus pais e seus irmãos são a minha família e sempre virão em primeiro lugar, fui claro?

Karura sente os olhos úmidos e se aproxima do avô lhe dando um forte abraço. - Você é o melhor avô que alguém poderia desejar. Eu te amo. - Inoichi se sente comovido. Chihiro e o irmão também se levantam e abraçam o avô. - Ei, ele é nosso avô também, não esqueça.

-Filhos, vocês vão acabar sufocando ao avô de vocês, deixe-o respirar. - Gaara avisa, sentindo-se comovido pelas palavras do ninja mais velho. Inoichi tinha se tornado como um pai para ele, o único pai que ele realmente tivera. Eles riem e voltam a sentar. Karura senta ao lado do namorado que passa o braço pelos ombros dela e a puxa para perto dele.

- O que foi que eu te disse? Inoichi-sama jamais consideraria treinar você como perda de tempo. Ele a ama e a seus irmãos.

-Inoichi, se precisar pode se afastar do Setor de Inteligência durante o tempo que achar necessário. - Naruto avisa ao outro que sorri. - Obrigado Naruto, mas não acho que será necessário. Penso que Karura está tendo algum bloqueio, isso não é incomum, já vi acontecer com outros membros do clã. Às vezes ficam meses e até anos sem conseguirem usar as habilidades.

-Meu pai tem razão. Isso aconteceu comigo também, fiquei sem conseguir usar nenhuma das minhas habilidades por quase dois anos. - Ino comenta. - Já tinha até me esquecido disso.

-Quando isso ocorreu mamãe? - Chihiro pergunta e todos olham para o rosto de Ino. Ela solta um suspiro. - Quando Haku morreu. Me sentia culpada por não ter percebido a armadilha e provocado a morte dele. - Os filhos a olham em silêncio, eles já sabiam sobre Haku, ex-noivo da mãe que morrera em uma emboscada, salvando a vida dela. Gaara a abraça e a beija.

-E quando suas habilidades voltaram?

-Bem, depois que Tsunade e Sakura me deixaram sair do hospital e eu pude ficar em casa, percebi que não me sentia mais culpada. O que tinha acontecido era uma fatalidade, era o risco que todo shinobi corre e comecei a me conformar com a morte dele. Eu, assim como Karura, sempre tive uma forte ligação com meu pai. Eu também sabia quando ele estava chegando e onde ele estava. Podíamos nos comunicar sempre, independente da distância.

-É verdade nós sempre no comunicávamos quando estávamos em missão. - Inoichi fala para a filha sorrindo. Ela concorda e volta a falar. - Depois que sai do hospital, não queria mais trabalhar como shinobi, Naruto já era o Hokage e me deu uma licença por tempo indeterminado, mas não quis me desligar da força ninja de Konoha em definitivo. Ele sempre dizia que precisaria de mim um dia.

-E era verdade. Eu precisei mesmo de você para ajudar o Kazekage. Só não imaginava que você não voltaria da missão nunca mais. - Naruto comenta e todos riem. Gaara olha para o rosto da esposa com um sorriso.

-Sim, eu também não esperava ficar morando em Suna para sempre. - Ino dá um leve beijo no marido e volta a contar. - Um dia estava na floricultura e ouvi os pensamentos do meu pai. Ele estava fora de Konoha. Então me concentrei e consegui me comunicar com ele e minhas habilidades começaram a voltar.

-Isso foi antes de você ir para Suna e conhecer o papai?

-Sim. Quando Naruto me mandou ir para Suna em missão eu fiquei com muita raiva, já tinha avisado ao "Senhor Teimosia" que não queria mais participar de missões fora de Konoha. Eu disse que não iria, mas ele me mostrou a carta que Temari tinha enviado e vocês sabem o quanto ela é dramática. - Os outros riem concordando. - Então podem imaginar o que ela escreveu, ela também enviou relatórios médicos sobre os problemas que Gaara estava tendo e eu fiquei sensibilizada. Afinal também tinha passado por uma situação terrível e consegui superar graças ao apoio dos amigos e do meu pai.

- Nós nunca deixávamos a mãe de vocês sozinha. Sempre tinha alguém perto dela. - Naruto comenta com um sorriso.

-Sim, e isso foi decisivo para minha recuperação. Decide aceitar a missão, até porque Naruto não me deu escolha. - Naruto olha para a amiga com carinho. Ele e Ino tinham se tornado grandes amigos durante o tempo em que a jovem ficara no hospital, ele costumava visitá-la todos os dias.

-Então você foi para Suna conheceu o papai,se apaixonaram, casaram e nós nascemos. - Chihiro fala olhando para a mãe.

-Você pulou uma pequena parte em que papai foi seqüestrado, quase assassinado e mamãe transferiu a mente para o Ichibi e quase foi selada junto com a bijuu. - Inoichi fala sorrindo.

-Fora que seu pai nem me queria lá, tentou me mandar de volta á Konoha no dia seguinte. - Ela e Gaara riem com a lembrança. - Eu não queria ir a Suna, mas já que estava lá não queria voltar como uma ninja derrotada. Eu queria cumprir a missão para a qual Naruto tinha me enviado e forcei seu pai a me deixar ficar.

-Ainda bem que você fez isso. - Gaara fala sorrindo.

-Tio Naruto, por que você escolheu a mamãe para ir a Suna? - Chihiro pergunta com um sorriso suave.

Naruto olha para a menina. - Eu achava que sua mãe já tinha ficado de luto tempo demais, ela precisava se afastar daqui, pois tudo em Konoha lhe trazia velhas lembranças, eu imaginei que a missão em Suna seria longa e seria bom para ela ficar longe de tudo e de todos. Só não imaginava que iria demorar mais de vinte anos.

Todos riem e Gaara beija a esposa. - Pois enviar Ino para Suna foi a melhor coisa que você poderia ter feito por mim, Naruto. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes você me ajudou desde que nos conhecemos.

-É verdade, Naruto. Devemos muito á você. - Ino fala para o amigo com carinho.

-Pelo contrário, eu que devo a vocês. São meus amigos e me deram três sobrinhos lindos que eu amo muito. - Karura e os irmãos olham para o tio postiço com um sorriso. Eles adoravam Naruto.

Eles continuam comendo e logo os mais jovens voltam para a sala de vídeo.

-Filha, está preparada para rever Shikamaru? - Inoichi pergunta preocupado e Ino fica triste. -Na verdade, não. Eu preferia nunca mais vê-lo, não só por tudo o que ele fez, mas também porque ele era meu melhor amigo quando éramos crianças e será muito difícil vê-lo na prisão. Porém é a vida de meu filho que está em perigo e se Shikamaru pode nos ajudar a manter Inoichi em segurança então eu vou falar com ele, não importa o quanto isso seja doloroso.

- Ino, não se sinta obrigada. Podemos encontrar outro meio de conseguir a informação. - Naruto esclarece, não queria forçar a amiga.

-Acho que não, Naruto. Eu e Ibiki já tentamos, mas Shikamaru não fala nada. Não consegui entrar nas memórias dele. Imagino que como ele era intimo do clã Yamanaka, deve ter desenvolvido mecanismos de defesa contra os nossos jutsus. Acho que Ino conseguirá que ele fale o que precisamos, sem que seja preciso recorrer às habilidades mentais. - Naruto e Gaara concordam.

XXX

Karura sai do hospital mais tranqüila, tinha conversado com uma médica jovem e simpática que a tinha orientado e lhe prescrito um contraceptivo. Não quis falar com Sakura á respeito. Apesar dela ser amiga da família e uma pessoa por quem Karura tinha grande carinho, era mãe de seu namorado e ela não iria se sentir á vontade conversando sobre sexo com a sogra. A médica que a atendera fora muito gentil, prestativa e discreta. Era claro que a tinha reconhecido como filha do Kazekage. Karura explicara que ficaria morando em Konoha durante alguns meses e por isso procurara uma médica na vila para se consultar. Depois de terminada a consulta, Karura volta para a casa de Minato. Deixara o namorado dormindo e não lhe dissera que ia sair cedo. Tinha deixado uma bandeja com o café ao lado da cama dele. Com um sorriso ela chega à casa dele e sobe direto para o quarto, Sakura tinha ido para o hospital e Naruto estava no gabinete o que deixava a casa apenas para o jovem casal.

XXX

Minato acorda e olha para os lados a procura da namorada, mas não a encontra em lugar nenhum. Chama por ela sem obter resposta e fica confuso, ela não tinha dito que sairia. Ele vê uma bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e com cuidado senta na cama e toma o café.

Ele e Karura tinham passado a noite juntos novamente. Dormiram juntos no quarto dele. Ele achava delicioso sentir o corpo da namorada colado ao dele durante a noite. Podia sentir o perfume dela nas cobertas e abraça o travesseiro que ela usara. Também sentia ali o cheiro de flores e chocolate que parecia fazer parte dela.

Karura entra no quarto e vê Minato abraçado ao travesseiro e dá uma risada divertida. Ele ouve e a olha com um sorriso. - Você está rindo de mim? Me deixe tirar esse gesso e vou fazê-la pagar por essa ousadia.

-Mais uma promessa, acho que é melhor você fazer uma lista. - Ela fala sorrindo e deita ao lado dele, beijando-o. Ele a aperta nos braços e aprofunda o beijo. - Me senti muito sozinho quando acordei sem você aqui.

-Isso não vai acontecer de novo. - Ela o beija novamente. - Onde você foi logo cedo? - Um pouco constrangida ela lhe conta sobre a visita á ginecologista e ele lhe dá um sorriso terno e carinhoso, beijando-a em seguida. - Então podemos fazer amor sem o correr de gerarmos um herdeiro?

Ela confirma com um sorriso e ele a beija, feliz. Tinha ficado surpreso com a iniciativa dela, mas tinha gostado da atitude. Mostrava que ela também o desejava e que também queria fazer amor com ele. Ele já tinha planejado uma noite especial para os dois.

Eles passam a manhã juntos no quarto, conversando e namorando. Ele lhe conta um pouco do trabalho da ANBU e ela se lembra do aviso dele sobre seu irmão. Ao questioná-lo á respeito, Minato a olha sem sorrir. - Karura, seu irmão está correndo um grande perigo. Meu pai e Gaara possuem muitos inimigos que querem matá-los para anular o Acordo de Paz. Essas pessoas não querem que o próximo Kazekage seja a favor do Acordo, então eles precisam eliminar seu irmão também.

-Então Inoichi está sendo caçado pelas mesmas pessoas que atacaram você? -Ele confirma e ela o abraça, preocupada. - E como podemos mantê-lo em segurança? Ele não poderá mais sair de Suna?

-Seria uma ótima idéia, lá seu pai pode protegê-lo. Eu pedi ao meu pai para cancelar a reunião de Kages, mas ele não concordou.

-Meu pai também não deve ter concordado. A reunião bienal é uma das garantias da manutenção do acordo. Através desses encontros pode-se medir o grau de comprometimento dos outros kages com a paz. - Ele a ouve atento. - E Inoichi irá acompanhar meu pai na próxima reunião.

-Droga, eu acho que haverá um ataque durante a reunião e a presença de Inoichi só vai tornar essa possibilidade maior ainda.

-Minato, acha que vão tentar matar meu pai e meu irmão nessa reunião? - Ele confirma e ela encosta a cabeça no peito dele triste. - Meu pai também corre um grande perigo. Muitos ainda querem pegá-lo por causa da Kyubi.

-Sim, eu sei. Você tem razão, o ideal seria adiar a reunião até que o perigo seja neutralizado.

-Nossos pais não pensam assim. Gaara acha que se cancelar a reunião vai gerar pânico.

-Ele não deixa de ter razão. Acho que não há nada que possamos fazer. Meu pai e tio Naruto nunca tiveram medo em se arriscar pela paz, acho que devemos manter o legado deles. - Ele concorda. Proteger o Acordo de Paz passaria a ser o dever deles também.

XXX

Deixo aqui o terceiro capítulo de Ko no Ai, espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando. Estarei em férias até o último dia do ano e depois eu retomo as fics. No dia quinze de janeiro espero postar novos capítulos das três fics em andamento. Desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e um Ano Novo repleto de Paz e Felicidade. Um grande beijo e aguardo todos em 2012.

Um trechinho dos próximos capítulos das fanfics:

**INEVITÁVEL:**

-Você se lembra de quando nossos pais morreram?

-Eu tento não pensar nisso. - Ela olha para Shikamaru. - Por quê?

-Eu estava pensando. Fazia anos que eles não saiam juntos em uma missão, e de repente, Tsunade os manda para uma e eles morrem.

- Por que isso agora?

Ele abaixa a cabeça por alguns segundos e depois levanta e olha para Ino. - Hoje eu conversei com Kayme e ele me disse que meu pai, Inoichi-sama e Chouza-sama eram amigos dele.

-Eu sabia que meu pai o conhecia, mas não imaginava que Kayme também conhecesse Shikaku ou Chouza.

-Ele era um forte opositor ao ex-Daimyo do Fogo e nossos pais eram ninjas da elite de Konoha. Eles eram lideres de clãs e pertenciam ao alto escalão de Konoha. Você não acha estranho que eles fossem amigos de alguém que era contra o Daimyo?

- Shikamaru, aonde você quer chegar? Você acha que nossos pais eram traidores? - Ela pergunta com um pouco de raiva.

-É claro que não, Ino. Mas pense um pouco. Depois de anos eles saem em missão e morrem assassinados por ninjas renegados. E alguns anos depois o Daimyo do Fogo aparece com um exército de ninjas renegados. Há quanto tempo será que o Daimyo do Fogo queria anexar o País do Vento? Será que nossos pais sabiam disso?

Ino olha para Shikamaru e começa entender o que ele está querendo dizer. - Você acha que foi o ex-Daimyo do Fogo que mandou matá-los? Por causa de Kayme? - Shikamaru concorda com a cabeça e ela dá um soco na murada. - Mas então Tsunade os mandou para a morte.

-Não acho que Tsunade soubesse o que iria acontecer, ele deve ter recebido ordens do Daimyo.

-Shikamaru, temos que descobrir mais sobre a missão para a qual eles foram enviados e eu sei quem pode nos ajudar. Se tudo isso for verdade, eu não vou descansar enquanto não pegar aquele maldito.

XXX

**NO AMOR E NA GUERRA**

-Não estou entendendo. Pode ser mais claro, por favor?

-Eu disse que seu namorado não vai gostar do que aconteceu entre nós. E eu preciso dele.

- Eu não sabia que tinha um namorado. De quem você está falando?

Gaara olha para Ino, confuso. Será que ele estava enganado?

-Estou falando de Nara Shikamaru, ele é seu namorado, estou certo?

Ino começa a rir. Não conseguia pensar em Shikamaru como seu namorado, tinham crescido juntos e eram como irmãos.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia, Gaara? - Ela pergunta, passando os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz. Ele a olha um pouco tímido, ainda não estava acostumado a ser tocado com intimidade.

-Eu vi vocês se abraçando no refeitório.

-E daí deduziu que eu e ele somos namorados. Gaara, Shikamaru e eu somos como irmãos, como você e Temari. Vocês não se abraçam, também?

-Não. -Foi à resposta seca e rápida dele e Ino o olha de forma interrogativa. - Por que não?

-Porque não gosto de ser tocado. - Ele fala olhando dentro dos olhos dela. Ino sorri e cola o corpo ao dele. - Então, está na hora de mudarmos isso, Gaara. - Ela estica o corpo e o beija.

XXX

**KO NO AI**

Karura olhava em volta, maravilhada. O local estava perfeito. Ele tinha acendido uma fogueira para mantê-los aquecidos, apesar de que a fonte termal fornecia calor suficiente. Mas a luz do fogo deixava o local mais romântico.

-Adorei a surpresa. - Ela fala passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. Minato a beija com paixão. Todos aqueles dias se contendo o tinham deixado ansioso por aquela noite.

-Que bom que gostou. Preparei tudo especialmente para nós. - Ela sorri, sabia o que o namorado estava pretendendo e sente uma onda de calor passar por seu corpo.

-Obrigada. - Karura senta na coberta estendida no chão e Minato se acomoda ao seu lado, voltando a beijá-la. Ele a empurra até deitá-la no chão e beija seu pescoço. Karura solta um suspiro e ele procura seus lábios novamente. Eles se separam e ele olha sério para ela. - Eu quero muito fazer amor com você. Mas preciso ter certeza de que é isso que você quer também.

-Você ainda tem alguma dúvida? - Ela pergunta sorrindo. Ele desce a mão em direção a barra da blusa dela e sobe sua mão acariciando a pele quente e macia dela. Karura fecha os olhos, soltando um gemido. Ele a ajuda a tirar a blusa e afasta as alças do sutiã, descobrindo seus seios. Ela sussurra o nome dele e Minato volta a beijá-la. Queria que aquela noite fosse inesquecível.


	4. Nova Vida

Ino respira fundo e olha através do vidro. Do outro lado havia um homem sentado junto á uma mesa. Ela o olha nitidamente. Nara Shikamaru tinha envelhecido muito, pelo jeito os anos não foram gentis com ele. Estava naquele lugar há vinte anos. Tinha sido condenado á prisão perpétua.

Gaara coloca a mão sobre o ombro da esposa. - Tem certeza, meu Amor? Ainda podemos desistir e voltar.

-Não, eu vou falar com ele. Shikamaru pode nos ajudar a manter nosso filho em segurança. - Ela responde séria. Naruto e Inoichi também estavam lá.

-Entre, filha, ele sabe que você viria e está á sua espera. Ficaremos aqui observando o tempo todo. Não tenha medo, ele não pode machucá-la novamente. - Ino olha para o pai e concorda. Ela abre a porta e entra. Shikamaru a encara na mesma hora. Ela pára junto à mesa e olha para o rapaz.

-Bom dia, Shikamaru. - Ele não responde e ela senta. Ele continuava olhando-a. - O que faz aqui, Ino? O que quer comigo?

-Preciso de sua ajuda. - Ela decide ir direto ao assunto. Ele sorri com frieza. - Você precisa de minha ajuda? Quem está correndo perigo? Aquele seu marido insuportável ou a filha indesejada?

Ela o olha surpresa. Ele percebe e ri. - Por que essa expressão de surpresa? As noticias voam aqui em Konoha. Eu soube que você teve que fugir de Suna para que sua filha pudesse nascer, pois seu marido não queria a criança. - Ele fica sério. - Eu lhe disse que ele ia magoá-la, princesa. Devia ter acreditado em mim.

Do outro lado do vidro, Gaara ouvia tudo em silêncio.

- Ele me magoou, mas eu já o perdoei. Isso aconteceu há muitos anos. E nós tivemos mais dois filhos. Preciso de sua ajuda para salvar meu filho caçula.

Shikamaru a olhava, Ino continuava linda e desejável. Parecia que os anos não tinham passado para ela. Ele se inclina em sua direção. - O que você quer de mim?

-Informações sobre Sasuke. - Ino responde sem desviar o olhar do rapaz. - Preciso saber se ele tinha filhos ou sobrinhos.

Shikamaru a olha surpreso. - Acha que eu e ele éramos íntimos a ponto de falarmos sobre família? - Ele fica sério. - Por que quer saber isso?

-Por favor, Shikamaru, se você tem alguma informação sobre Sasuke, qualquer coisa que possa ajudar a manter meu filho em segurança, fale. - Ino pede olhando-o fixamente.

- E o que eu ganho em troca? - Ele pergunta, sem desviar o olhar. - Não posso lhe oferecer a liberdade, Shikamaru. Mas posso tentar melhorar suas condições aqui.

-Estou seguro aqui. Tenho muitos inimigos, incluindo seu marido. Não sobreviveria fora daqui. E sou bem tratado aqui dentro, não tenho queixas.

-Então o que quer? - Ino pergunta preocupada. - Você tem fotos de seus filhos. - Ela confirma. - Mostre-me.

Ela tira as fotos de seu bolso e coloca sobre a mesa. Shikamaru observa os três adolescentes. - Qual é a mais velha, aquela que o Gaara queria assassinar antes de nascer? - Gaara fecha os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Ino fica raiva do outro. Com certeza Shikamaru sabia que Gaara estava ali ouvindo e queria ferir seu marido. Ela suspira e aponta uma das fotos.

- É esta, seu nome é Karura. - Shikamaru a olha nitidamente, depois sorri. - Que ironia, é a mais parecida com o pai. - Ino concorda e ele volta a olhar a foto. - Ela possui habilidades mentais, certo?

-Como sabe? - Ino estava surpresa por ela ter tantas informações. - Havia um carcereiro do clã Yamanaka aqui. Um dia ele me contou que Ino-hime tinha voltado á Konoha por que estava grávida, Gaara não queria a criança e queria obrigá-la a fazer um aborto. Ele me mantinha informado e foi assim que soube que você tinha se reconciliado com aquele monstro e que tiveram uma menina que nascera com habilidades mentais.

-Meu marido não é um monstro. Não o chame assim. - Ino fala zangada e se levanta pegando as fotos. Shikamaru a segura pelo braço. Gaara e os outros ficam alertas. - Aonde vai?

-Vou embora, está claro que você não vai me ajudar. Foi perda de tempo vir aqui. - Ela puxa o braço e se dirige para a porta. Shikamaru a segue, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro delicadamente. - Por favor, fique.

Ino o olha, séria e volta a sentar. Shikamaru senta a sua frente. - Desculpe Ino. Não queria deixá-la chateada.

-Pare de chamar meu marido de monstro. Gaara errou, me magoou, mas se arrependeu e eu o perdoei. Eu o amo e ele me ama também. Temos três filhos maravilhosos e somos muito felizes.

Shikamaru a olha Ino por alguns minutos. - Você o perdoou. E a mim, poderia me perdoar também?

-Eu já o perdoei Shikamaru, não sinto ódio de você. Você me fez sofrer muito, mas nada trará Haku ou Chouji de volta e eu acho que a culpa que você carrega já é castigo suficiente.

-Você não deveria ter ido naquela missão. Não era para você ter se ferido. Quando a trouxeram, pensei que estivesse morta. Fiquei desesperado, achando que a tinha perdido. Passei meses angustiado, esperando você se recuperar e sair do hospital. Achei que, enfim, você iria me ver como homem, mas você continuava me tratando como um irmão. Esperei pacientemente que você parasse de chorar por causa de seu noivo e então um belo dia, Naruto a envia para Suna em missão e você se apaixona por Gaara.

Ino o ouvia em silencio. Nada daquilo era novidade para ela. Sabia que Shikamaru era o culpado pela morte de Haku. - Sabe como me senti ao chegar à Suna para buscá-la e a vi dividindo o quarto com o Kazekage? Esperei por você durante minha vida inteira e você se apaixona por ele em poucos dias. Eu sabia que não era pelo cargo dele, você nunca se importou com isso. Eu tinha certeza de que você novamente amava outro homem que não era eu. - Ele fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos e depois os abre novamente. - Eu ainda amo você, Ino. E é por isso que vou tentar ajudá-la, mas não sei se posso. Sasuke nunca falava comigo sobre qualquer coisa que não se referisse aos seus planos de destruição.

-Então você não sabe nada sobre ele? - Ela pergunta desanimada. - Talvez. - Ela o olha, sem entender. - Uma vez eu estava com eles, decidindo o que fazer com o Garoto Raposa e ouvi Sasuke dizer que ficaria fora por alguns dias. Kabuto perguntou se ele iria á Yume no Shiro (1) novamente. Sasuke o mandou cuidar da própria vida e depois saiu da sala, muito zangado. Então Kabuto me contou que Sasuke sempre ia á esse lugar. Mas não me disse onde ficava nem o que tinha lá. Não sei se isso poderá ser útil, é a única informação que possuo sobre o Uchiha.

Ino o olha, era pouco, porém podia ser útil. Ela olha para Shikamaru e se levanta. -Obrigada, Shikamaru. - Ele a olha. -Você já vai?

-Sim, partiremos hoje para Suna. - Ele concorda com a cabeça e ela vê que ele tinha ficado triste. Seu pai tinha lhe dito que ninguém visitava Shikamaru. O pai dele já havia morrido há anos e ele tinha perdido todos os amigos.

-Shikamaru. - Ele a olha curioso e ela sorri. - Virei visitá-lo sempre que estiver em Konoha. - Ele sorri, um sorriso sincero desta vez e ela lhe dá um beijo no rosto. - Eu prometo.

-Obrigado, Ino. Seria ótimo vê-la. -Ela concorda e sai da sala.

Gaara a abraça assim que ela aparece e ela se encosta a ele. Sentia-se mais leve depois de ter falado com Shikamaru. - Você está bem? - Ela confirma e olha para Naruto. - Você sabe onde fica esse lugar?

-Nunca ouvi falar Ino, mas a ANBU irá investigar. Vamos falar com Minato, eles encontraram, pode ter certeza

Ino concorda e eles saem de lá. Iam falar com Minato imediatamente. Eles encontram o rapaz deitado em seu quarto, sozinho. Ino ri ao ver os bichinhos de pelúcia. - Imagino que isso tenha sido obra da Karura.

-Sim, foi ela mesma. - Ele responde sorrindo e senta apoiado na cabeceira da cama. - Chihiro e Inoichi passaram por aqui para se despedirem. Eles me disseram que vocês partem hoje. A ANBU irá escoltá-los, já designei um esquadrão para isso.

-Eu agradeço, Minato. - Gaara fala sério e o rapaz aguarda. Naruto se aproxima do filho e senta ao seu lado na cama e os outros sentam no sofá. Eles contam ao rapaz sobre a visita á Shikamaru, quando terminam ele olha para o pai. - Você quer que a ANBU descubra onde fica esse lugar?

-Sim, talvez lá encontremos informações importantes sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Talvez.

-Shikamaru não disse mais nada que possa ajudar? - Os outros negam e ele fecha os olhos um segundo. -Mandarei um esquadrão investigar. Mas sabem que será como achar agulha num palheiro.

-Faça o que puder, Minato. Essa informação pode ser muito relevante. - Gaara fala e o rapaz concorda.

-Vamos, ainda temos que nos preparar para partir. -Ino fala se levantando. Já eram quase seis horas da tarde Ela dá um abraço e um beijo em Minato e o olha com um sorriso. -Cuide bem da minha garotinha.

-Não se preocupe, tia Ino. Ela estará segura aqui em Konoha e não sairá da vila sem mim. - Ele responde sério e ela agradece. Gaara também se despede do rapaz e eles saem á procura de Sakura, encontrando-a na cozinha. Eles se despedem com carinho e afeição e o casal sai abraçado. Sakura se encosta ao marido e o beija. - É sempre tão difícil me despedir deles.

-Eu sei. Também sinto o mesmo. Eles são parte de nossa família. - Ele a beija e sai em direção ao gabinete.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Karura estava no portão principal de Konoha se despedindo de seus pais e irmãos. Seu avô estava junto com eles. Ao mesmo tempo que Karura estava feliz em ficar em Konoha com o avô e Minato, sentia-se triste em ver a família partindo. Sabia que sentiria uma falta imensa deles. Gaara a abraçava com força.

-Vamos sentir muitas saudades, não se esqueça de mandar mensagens nos contando como estão as coisas aqui. Qualquer problema fale com seu avô ou Naruto.

-Papai, vou ficar bem. - Ela responde, podia ver que o pai estava triste.

- Não se preocupe meu filho, eu ou cuidar muito bem da nossa menina. -Inoichi fala para o genro com carinho. O ruivo olha para ele sorrindo e concorda. - Eu sei, Inoichi, confio em você. - O ninja mais velho sorri.

Ino abraça e beija a filha. - Cuide-se filha e aproveite o treinamento. Tenho certeza que você conseguira desenvolver suas habilidades e aprenderá a usá-las com facilidade. - Karura sente os olhos úmidos. Chihiro e Inoichi se aproximam e os três ficam um longo tempo abraçados. Ino e Gaara ficam observando. Os irmãos sempre foram grandes amigos, nunca brigavam ou discutiam. Inoichi se afasta e olha para a irmã mais velha. - Vamos sentir sua falta, me escreve.

-Para mim também. -Chihiro fala e depois se aproxima da irmã, falando bem baixo só para Karura ouvir. -Vê se estréia a camisola logo. E depois me escreve contando como foi.

-Ele tem que se recuperar antes. - Karura responde e ambas riem e depois se abraçam novamente. Depois Chihiro e Inoichi abraçam o avô e a menina o beija várias vezes. - Já estou com ciúme e vou ficar muito triste se você passar a gostar mais da Karura do que de mim.

Todos riem e ela abraça o avô mais uma vez, antes de se afastar. Inoichi então abraça a filha e o genro e depois faz uma reverência, demonstrando respeito pela posição de Gaara. Eles estão começam a se afastar em direção á Suna. Inoichi puxa a neta para seus braços. Karura chorava e acenava para eles. Sentiria uma falta imensa de todos.

Logo eles somem de vista e ela volta para casa junto com o avô. Ela ficaria morando na residência da família em Konoha, seu pai contratara uma senhora para cuidar da casa e das refeições. Karura tinha gostado da mulher e Ino explicara á ela todas as preferências da filha. A empregada estava contente em trabalhar para o Kazekage.

Ela iria dormir aquela noite na casa do namorado. Ela dormira as duas últimas noites na casa dela para poder ficar mais um pouco com a família antes de todos partirem para Suna. Sabia que Minato tinha ficado chateado, mas entendera.

Karura sobe até seu quarto e pega algumas roupas antes de ir para a casa do Hokage. Naruto e Sakura a tinham convidado á se hospedar lá durante o treinamento, mas ela preferira ficar na própria casa. Assim poderia manter sua privacidade. Ela se dirige á casa de Minato e sobe ao quarto do namorado logo que entra.

Ela abre a porta com cuidado e vê que o rapaz dormia. Ela sorri. Ele dizia que já estava ótimo, mas ainda se cansava facilmente. Ela fecha a porta e desce, encontrando Sakura na cozinha.

-Oi tia. - Ela senta na cozinha e Sakura lhe serve uma xícara de chá.

- Sua família já partiu? - Karura confirma e Sakura sorri com carinho. - Imagino que não tenha sido fácil vê-los partir e posso imaginar que Ino e Gaara devem estar muito tristes também. Eu achava que eu pai voltaria atrás no último minuto e a levaria de volta para Suna.

-Eu e minha mãe também estávamos pensando assim. E acho que mais um pouco ele faria isso mesmo. - Karura fala e ambas riem. - Você vai dormir aqui esta noite, certo? Minato ficou chateado nesses últimos dias, sentiu muito sua falta.

-Eu também senti a falta dele, mas queria ficar um pouco com meus pais e irmãos.

- Ele compreendeu meu anjo. - Sakura fala com um sorriso. Adorava a menina que ela ajudara a nascer e estava muito feliz em vê-la com seu filho. No que dependesse dela, faria o possível para vê-los casados. Sabia que o filho estava apaixonado e ficava feliz em ver os dois juntos. Elas ficam conversando na cozinha durante um tempo, depois Sakura prepara um lanche para levar ao filho. Karura levanta e pega a bandeja. - Deixa eu levo, tia. - Sakura concorda e Karura sobe até o quarto do namorado.

Entra sem bater e vê que ele ainda dormia. Coloca a bandeja na mesinha e o beija carinhosamente, chamando-o em seguida. Minato abre os olhos e pisca confuso, depois vê a namorada e abre um sorriso terno, puxando-a para um beijo. - Senti muito sua falta. Nunca mais me abandone.

- Eu não o abandonei, só dormi na minha casa nas últimas duas noites para poder ficar um pouco com a minha família.

-Você vai dormir aqui hoje? - Ela confirma e ele sorri. Depois ele se senta e ela o ajuda a se servir. - Seus pais e irmãos já foram? - Ela confirma um pouco triste e ele a beija com carinho. - Você precisa se acostumar a ficar longe deles.

Karura sorri, sabia o que o namorado queria dizer com aquilo, Minato queria que ela ficasse em Konoha em definitivo. Ele termina de comer e ela o ajuda a levantar e entrar no banheiro depois ele a chama e ela o ajuda a sentar no sofá sentando ao seu lado. Ele a puxa para seus braços e a beija com paixão e eles ficam ali um longo tempo. De onde eles estavam podiam ver o céu cheio de nuvens, era provável que nevasse aquela noite e Karura sorri.

-Por que o sorriso, Rata da Areia. - Ele pergunta olhando-a com carinho. - Pelo jeito vai nevar essa noite. Eu adoro neve. Konoha fica ainda mais linda quando neva.

-Tem razão. Eu adoro o inverno, mesmo com todos os problemas que a neve causa. A paisagem fica branca, parecendo um cartão de Natal. -Ela concorda e ele a aperta mais em seus braços.

-Como está o treinamento? - Ela começara a treinar com o avô logo após Ano Novo. - Ele está me ajudando a meditar para melhorar a minha concentração, mas é muito difícil.

-Tenha calma. Você sabia que não seria fácil. Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá, tem que acreditar mais em si mesma. - Ela concorda e o ajuda a deitar na cama. - Obrigada por ter pedido á ANBU para escoltar a minha família até Suna, minha mãe ficou um pouco mais tranqüila.

- Não precisa agradecer. Gosto muito deles e não quero que nenhum mal lhes aconteça. - Ela o beija e sai da cama. -Aonde você vai agora? Pretende me abandonar de novo?

-Deixe de ser chorão, Minato. - Ela fala rindo. - Não vou abandoná-lo. Só vou tomar banho e deito em seguida. Estou cansada e com sono e quero dormir cedo. - Ele concorda e ela entra no banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e colocando um pijama quente. Ela se lembra do que a irmã dissera sobre a camisola e sorri. Ela estava ansiosa por fazer amor com o namorado. Tinha certeza de que seria maravilhoso. Minato era amoroso e carinhoso. Ela termina de se preparar e volta para o quarto.

Minato a recebe com um sorriso e ela se acomoda ao seu lado, abraçada á ele. - Como foi o seu dia?

-Bem, deixa eu ver por onde começo. Acordei sozinho e tive que esperar mais de meia hora que alguém se lembrasse da minha existência e aparecesse para me ajudar. Minha mãe me ajudou no banho e depois eu passei a manhã aqui completamente só. - Ela ri da cara de desolação dele e Minato continua. - Depois almocei, li um pouco e dormi, acordando ao lado de um anjo. Um anjo lindo que tem tomado conta dos meus pensamentos constantemente. - Ela sorri comovida e o beija. -Você também tem tomado conta dos meus pensamentos. E a partir de hoje, você não vai mais acordar sozinho. Estarei aqui ao seu lado.

Ele concorda e se ajeita. O gesso de sua perna o atrapalhava e ele estava ansioso para tirá-lo, o que aconteceria dali quatro dias. Depois disso ficaria afastado do trabalho o que lhe daria muito tempo para ficar com a namorada. Ele já tinha feito planos para os dois, seria perfeito. Ele a beija e vê que a namorada já estava quase dormindo. Ele também se sentia cansado e dorme em minutos.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Gaara observava o local. A ANBU estava espalhada á volta deles. Dali ele podia ver os ninjas da Areia que tinham vindo para escoltá-los. Ele estava na frente de uma gruta onde passariam a noite. Sente a presença do filho e se vira encontrando o rapaz parado logo atrás dele.

-Tudo bem? - Inoichi pergunta sério. - Sim, tudo.

-Pai, não fique preocupado, eu não sou nenhum bebê indefeso como você e mamãe parecem pensar. - Gaara sorri. - Eu sei que não, mas não posso deixar de me preocupar, você é meu filho e eu não quero que nada de ruim lhe aconteça. - O rapaz concorda com a cabeça e olha em volta. - Acho que nunca tivemos um escolta tão grande. Será quase impossível alguém nos atacar.

Gaara concorda e eles entram na gruta. Sabia que a ANBU não estava apenas escoltando sua família, mas também rastreando atrás de possíveis inimigos. Ino e Chihiro já estavam preparadas para dormirem, tinham arrumado os sacos de dormir para todos. Gaara e Ino se acomodam juntos e os filhos deitam perto também. Ele aperta os braços à volta dela e a beija com carinho. -Você pretende mesmo visitar Shikamaru na prisão outras vezes?

-Sim, tive pena dele. Shikamaru se arrependeu do que fez e já foi muito castigado. Pretendo pedir aos nossos amigos que o visitem também. - Gaara a olha e sorri. - Você é incrível. Eu já lhe disse que te amo? - Ela se aconchega mais a ele beijando-o com intensidade até começarem a ouvir risadas. Eles se separam e sorriem.

-Poderiam parar com isso? Eu e Inoichi gostaríamos de dormir. - Chihiro pede rindo e os dois riem também. - Desculpem, vamos nos comportar. - Ino fala e todos riem novamente. Os filhos sempre os provocavam tentando deixar o pai sem graça e quase sempre conseguiam.

Chihiro solta um suspiro. -Vou sentir muita falta da Karura, mas sei que ela ficará feliz em Konoha, ela andava muito triste em Suna.

-Tudo por causa dos companheiros de time dela. -Inoichi fala sério e zangado e depois se vira para o pai. - O que você fará com eles? Os dois não podem ficar impunes.

-Não posso fazer nada filho. Realmente sua irmã não estava sendo eficiente. - Inoichi senta no saco de dormir e olha para a irmã depois vira para o pai. - Que tal se você mudasse os times e colocasse um deles no meu time e o outro no time da Chihiro?

-Gostei da idéia, Sexto Kazekage, gostei muito. - Chihiro fala também sentando. Gaara olha para a esposa a espera da opinião dela e Ino sorri. - Bem, acho que uma mudança nos times seria uma ótima idéia.

Todos riem e Gaara observa os filhos, sabia que eles iriam infernizar a vida dos dois ex-companheiros de Karura e estava contente com isso. Eles se acomodam. Ino e os filhos dormem e Gaara permanece acordado. Sabia que estavam seguros ali. Minato tinha colocado os melhores agentes especiais ANBU na escolta deles. Estava contente em ver sua filha com um rapaz tão maduro e ajuizado quanto ele.

As horas passam e já estava começando a amanhecer quando Gaara ouve um assobio baixo. Rápido ele levanta e sai da gruta, encontrando dois agentes segurando um ninja. - Quem é esse?

-Está sem documentos e sem bandana e parece ter esquecido como se fala. - Um dos agentes responde. - Ele estava rondando á área á varias horas. Está sozinho, imaginamos que seja apenas um observador. Vamos levá-lo a Konoha e o entregaremos a Yamanaka Inoichi, ele conseguirá descobrir de quem se trata.

Gaara olha para o rapaz. Era visível o medo que tomara conta dele ao ouvir o nome de seu sogro. Inoichi era um shinobi respeitado no mundo ninja. Sua reputação como inquiridor era reconhecida em todo o lugar. Gaara olha para o ANBU e concorda e eles desaparecem em seguida. Ele vê que já estava claro o suficiente e volta para o interior da gruta encontrando Ino e os filhos acordados. Eles fazem um lanche rápido e partem. Sabia que os três tinham ouvido a conversa com o ANBU. Não fazem nenhuma pergunta e partem em direção á Suna. Ainda faltavam dois dias de viagem e Gaara sabia que havia inimigos perto.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Chihiro dá um sorriso enorme assim que enxerga o portão principal da Vila Oculta da Areia. Inoichi se aproxima da irmã e sorri também. Amavam a vila deles e eram queridos e respeitados pelos moradores de Suna.

-Que tal uma corrida, maninha? - Mal ele acaba de falar e Chihiro passa disparado por ele que ri e a segue. Ino e Gaara observam os filhos felizes por terem chegado sem nenhum contratempo. Gaara estava com saudade de casa. Assim que Minato fora atacado ele mandara uma mensagem á Kankuro dizendo que eles não deveriam sair de Suna. Temia pela segurança dos irmãos e também temia que Suna fosse atacada na ausência deles.

-Quer apostar uma corrida também, Kazekage-sama? - A voz de Ino o desperta de seus pensamentos e ele sorri. - Não tenho mais idade para isso.

-Não seja bobo, você nunca ficará velho. - Ela responde e o beija. Ele passa os braços pelos ombros dela e ambos continuam andando até chegarem ao portão, onde vários ninjas os esperavam, incluindo os filhos e o irmão de Gaara.

Kankuro se adianta e abraça Ino com carinho e depois o irmão, então olha em volta. - Cadê a Furacão? Ela e Minato se mataram desta vez? - Chihiro e Inoichi começam a rir. - Venha tio, temos grandes novidades para vocês. - Kankuro sorri para os sobrinhos e coloca um braço sobre os ombros de cada um. Eles se dirigem á residência do Kazekage onde Gaara morava com a família. Kankuro morava perto, com a esposa e a filha.

-Está tudo bem com a tia Tenten e Aimi? - Kankuro concorda com um sorriso. - Sim elas estão ótimas e com saudades. Aimi ficou triste em não poder ir para Konoha, mas eu disse á ela que nós iremos assim que for possível. - Ele troca um olhar com Gaara, queria falar com o irmão. A ANBU de Suna tinha encontrado sinais de inimigos próximos a vila. Gaara entende e Kankuro volta à atenção para Chihiro. - E então, cadê sua irmã?

-Ela ficou em Konoha para treinar com o vovô. - Chihiro responde sorrindo e Kankuro se espanta, mas antes que possa dizer algo, Temari aparece com o filho de dezesseis anos, Keiichi. Ela abraça todos antes de se pendurar no irmão mais novo, em quem dá um beijo estalado, fazendo todos rirem.

-O que aconteceu á Karura? - Ela pergunta olhando em volta sem ver a sobrinha mais velha. - Ela ficou em Konoha, tia Temari. - Inoichi responde com um sorriso. Temari olha para Ino sem entender.

-Temari, me deixe tirar esta roupa cheia de areia e tomar um banho, depois eu te conto tudo, prometo. - A loira fala e Temari sorri. - Negativo, eu vou subir também e enquanto você toma banho me conta as novidades. E você Gaara fique aí com Kankuro, tenho certeza de querem conversar. - Gaara concorda. Também gostaria de tomar um banho, mas tinha percebido a urgência do irmão em lhe contar algo. Os dois se dirigem ao escritório. - Eu vou subir também. - Chihiro fala e sobe correndo. - Inoichi, e Keiichi ficam olhando um para outro com um sorriso. - Venha, primo, vamos para o meu quarto, assim você pode me dizer por que tio Kankuro está tão preocupado. - Eles sobem também.

Temari estava sentada na cama da cunhada enquanto Ino estava no banho. Elas estavam falando sobre Karura.

-Espere um pouco, Ino. Então Gaara contou tudo a Karura? - Ino confirma e a outra fica séria. -Imagino que deva ter sido muito difícil para ele.

-Foi mesmo. Mas era necessário. Ela o tinha ouvido dizer que não a queria e isso a magoou muito. - Ino sai do banheiro enrolada numa toalha. - Eu tinha certeza de que ela entenderia, porém Gaara tinha medo de que ela não o perdoasse nunca.

-E agora Karura está namorando com Uzumaki Minato. Quem diria, depois de anos brigando e discutindo, eles decidem namorar. -Ino sorri feliz. - Sim e é tão lindo ver os dois juntos. Karura está desabrochando. Estas poucas semanas já fizeram uma diferença enorme nela, está mais segura e confiante. Começou a sentir mais bonita e atraente. Ele é muito carinhoso com ela e vai ensiná-la taijutsu.

-Preciso ver isso pessoalmente. - Temari fica séria. - Minato se feriu muito, Ino?

-Sim, muito, foi um milagre que tenha sobrevivido. Karura ficou arrasada e não saiu de perto dele. - Ino senta ao lado da cunhada na cama. - Eu vi Shikamaru, fui até a prisão para falar com ele. -Temari a olha espantada e Ino lhe conta tudo o que tinha acontecido. - Então Kakashi e Naruto acham que pode ser um descendente dos Uchihas? - A outra concorda e Temari fica preocupada. - Se eles estiverem certos, Gaara e Inoichi estão correndo um grande perigo. - Ino a olha desolada e Temari a abraça. - Não fique assim, sabe que todos nós os protegeremos sempre.

Ino termina de se arrumar e elas descem. Iam preparar um lanche para todos. Ela estava feliz em estar em casa de novo. Adorava Suna, era o seu lar. Elas chegam à cozinha e encontram Aimi e Tenten. As duas abraçam Ino felizes. Ino olha para a cunhada. Tenten também era de Konoha, ela e Kankuro tinham se conhecido quando Ino voltara para Suna com Karura ainda bebê. Gaara tinha feito amizade com a morena e havia pedido á ela que ficasse alguns dias em Suna ajudando na adaptação de Karura. Uma semana depois de sua chegada, ela e Kankuro começaram a namorar e ela não voltara mais para Konoha. Aimi era a filha do casal e tinha a mesma idade de Chihiro.

- Já estou sabendo que Karura ficou em Konoha. - Tenten fala sorrindo. - Chihiro contou as novidades a Aimi. Nunca imaginei que ela e Minato poderiam vir a se tornarem namorados.

-Pois eu não estou surpresa. Minato sempre foi lindo e atraente. - Aimi comenta e Ino ri. - Tem razão, Aimi. Chihiro lhe disse que ele é o novo capitão da ANBU de Konoha? Gaara está muito feliz com o genro. E orgulhoso também.

-Gaara sempre gostou muito de Minato. - Temari fala e as outras concordam. Logo Inoichi, Chihiro e Keiichi se juntam a eles. - Eu vou chamar Kankuro e Gaara. - Ino fala e sai da cozinha atrás do marido e do cunhado.

Kankuro e Gaara conversavam no escritório. Gaara já tinha lhe contado todas as novidades de Konoha e Kankuro estava falado ao irmão sobre os inimigos encontrados próximos a Vila da Areia. -A ANBU capturou três deles. Eles ainda estão rastreando.

-Inoichi está em perigo. A ANBU de Konoha descobriu que ele é o principal alvo dos inimigos. Eles não querem que alguém que seja favorável ao Acordo de Paz e União se torne o novo líder de Suna.

- Gaara, talvez Minato tenha razão. Adiem a reunião até que tenhamos mais informações sobre esse grupo, ou até que a ANBU de Konoha descubra mais sobre esse lugar chamadao Yume no Shiro.

-Não posso fazer isso, seria o mesmo que dizer que não podemos nos defender de nossos inimigos. Iria gerar pânico e dúvidas entre as vilas e aí sim, o Acordo estaria anulado. Peça a nossa ANBU para investigar sobre esse lugar e mandar toda e qualquer informação para Minato em Konoha.

Kankuro sorri. -Pelo jeito esse namoro o agradou.

-Sim, muito. Karura está outra, muito mais confiante e eu fico feliz em vê-la assim. Minato é um excelente rapaz. E um shinobi extremamente habilidoso.

-E você aceitará bem se ela decidir ficar morando em Konoha? - Gaara olha sério para o irmão e solta um suspiro. -Ainda não pensei nisso, e o lugar dela é aqui em Suna.

Batidas na porta atraem a atenção dos dois e logo eles vêem Ino entrando. - Muito bem, a reunião acabou. Você acabou de chegar de viagem e ainda não tomou banho ou comeu algo. Tenho certeza de que Kankuro não se importará de liberar o Kazekage por algumas horas.

- Ino tem razão. Você precisa descansar, se eu o conheço imagino que não deve ter dormido muito na viagem. - Kankuro fala e Gaara sorri. Realmente estava exausto. Kankuro sai e Ino se aproxima e abraça o marido, beijando-o. -Ele está certo, você quase não descansou nesses dias. Vá tomar um banho, eu levo um lanche para você no nosso quarto.

-Não precisa, prefiro comer junto com os outros. Estou com saudade de todos. - Ela sorri e ele a beija, antes de sair do escritório. Ino volta á cozinha. Vinte minutos depois Gaara se junta á eles. Aimi abraça o tio e o beija com carinho. Adorava o tio desde que nascera. Ele aperta a menina nos braços e a beija. Tinha sentido falta do Keiichi também. Ele cumprimenta o tio com um abraço. Logo todos estão acomodados á mesa.

Keiichi olha para o lanche em seu prato com uma fingida cara de desgosto. - Mamãe, por que você deixou a tia Ino preparar o lanche? Sabe que ela adora fazer coisas saudáveis demais.

-Nem me fale. Para podermos comer algo gostoso e cheio de calorias, tivemos que mandar ela e papai passar um dia na Gruta da Luz. - Chihiro fala sorrindo. Tenten olha surpresa para a sobrinha. - Quem lhes contou sobre esse lugar?

-Minato levou Karura lá. - Inoichi conta com um sorriso. Kankuro, Tenten e Temari olham para Gaara surpresos. Ele percebe e sorri. - Não digam nada, por favor. Ainda estou tentando aceitar que minha filha está namorando. - Todos riem e voltam a comer até que ouvem um barulho na sala e um ninja moreno entra na cozinha. Chihiro se levanta com um sorriso e abraça o recém-chegado. - Tio Sai, que bom vê-lo.

Sai cumprimenta todos e se acomoda ao lado da esposa, Temari , beijando-a delicadamente no rosto. - Olá, como foram de viagem? Como está Minato, se recuperou bem?

Mais uma vez Ino conta as novidades, com ajuda dos filhos. Sai olhava de um para o outro sem acreditar. - É sério? Minato e Karura não estão brigando mais e agora são namorados? Como isso foi possível? - Chihiro confirma com um sorriso. - É verdade, tio Sai e os dois estão muito apaixonados. No Ano Novo ele mandou escrever uma mensagem no céu para ela com fogos de artifício.

Aimi olha para a prima surpresa. - Que lindo. E Yamanaka Aysha, viu isso? - Chihiro ri e conta que o pai tinha pedido á Naruto que tomasse providências em relação á ninja. - Acho que ela nunca mais vai nos perturbar, Aimi.

-Que bom, ela estava cada vez mais insuportável. Deve ter ficado morrendo de inveja da mensagem que o namorado mandou para a "prima" dela. - Os quatro adolescentes riem.

-Então sua irmã vai manter a tradição do clã Sabaku? - Keiichi pergunta á Inoichi e os outros o olham, sem entender. - Que tradição, Keiichi?

-Casar com ninjas de Konoha. - Ino olha para o sobrinho e começa a rir, junto com os outros adultos. Gaara beija o rosto da esposa. - Tem razão, Keiichi, essa é a tradição mais importante de nosso clã. -Depois que ele e os irmãos estavam casados e com filhos, a população de Suna passou a se referir à família deles como um clã e eles acabaram adotando o termo.

-Karura virá para Suna no aniversário dela? - Aimi pergunta e Ino olha para Gaara, não tinha pensado nisso. - Não sei Aimi, na verdade não conversei com ela á respeito, mas acho que seria muito perigoso e não quero que ela ou Minato se arrisquem. - Os outros concordam.

Eles terminam de comer e Aimi e Chihiro sobem para o quarto. Aimi iria dormir ali para poder ficar conversando com a prima. Keiichi também passaria a noite ali e ele e Inoichi sobem logo após as meninas.

-Gaara, acho que Kankuro já deve ter contado que a ANBU de Suna encontrou ninjas inimigos perto da vila. - Sai fala, olhando o cunhado.

-Sim. Já estou ciente e pretendo aumentar a segurança em volta da vila. A ANBU deverá rastrear dia e noite. Falarei com o capitão. Vou aplicar aqui o mesmo esquema que é usado em Konoha.

-Ótima idéia. Eu o ajudarei. - Gaara olha agradecido para o cunhado. Eles tinham se tornado grandes amigos na época em que Ino estava morando em Konoha durante a primeira gravidez. Era Sai quem transportava Gaara nas viagens de ida e volta para que ele pudesse visitar a esposa. Ele passara a morar em Suna durante aquele tempo e começara a namorar Temari quando ambos ajudaram a desviar a atenção da impressa de Suna sobre a fuga de Ino. Se casaram logo após o retorno da loira. Ele era muito respeitado em Suna e se tornara conselheiro do Kazekage e um dos homens de confiança de Gaara.

Temari olha para todos. -Acho que está na hora de irmos. Vocês devem estar exaustos, podemos continuar a conversa amanhã. -Ino olha agradecida para a cunhada, ela queria que o marido descansasse, sabia que ele voltaria ás suas obrigações no dia seguinte, logo cedo. Os cunhados saem e ela e o marido sobem para o quarto. Ela gostava de ir á Konoha, mas adorava voltar para sua casa.

Ino deita e espera pelo marido que logo se acomoda ao seu lado e puxa para seus braços. - É tão bom estar de volta á nossa casa. - Ela comenta com um sorriso e percebe que Gaara está um pouco distraído. - Está tudo bem, Amor?

- Você acha que Karura vai quere ficar em definitivo em Konoha? - Ele pergunta olhando sério para a esposa. Ino concorda com a cabeça. - Sim, eu já tinha pensado nisso e acho difícil que ela volte a morar aqui em Suna. Para mim parece que ela e Minato estão muito apaixonados e ela vai querer continuar lá com ele, quando o treinamento dela terminar. - Ino fala olhando para o marido. - Teremos que aceitar a decisão dela, Gaara. Karura já é uma adulta. Na idade dela eu e Haku estávamos noivos e perto de nos casarmos. - Gaara olha para esposa. Ino tinha vinte e um anos quando eles se conheceram. Ambos eram jovens e foram muito felizes. - Acho que você está certa. Minato é um rapaz formidável e a fará feliz. O que mais eu posso desejar para minha filha?

Ino sorri, Gaara sentiria muito a falta da filha, mas aceitaria a decisão que Karura tomasse.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Minato acorda e sorri ao sentir Karura grudada nele. Ela dormia profundamente. Ele iria tirar o gesso naquele dia e estava ansioso por isso. Não agüentava mais aquele peso na perna e queria poder sair um pouco na rua. Sentia-se preso. Era difícil para ele ficar em casa tanto tempo. Karura se vira dormindo e fica de frente para ele. Minato observa o rosto dela. Como ela podia não se achar bonita? Tinha um rosto lindo e delicado. Ele já tinha gravado os traços dela na memória. Ainda se surpreendia por ter demorado tanto para perceber que a menina que ele conhecia desde que tinha nascido tinha se tornado uma mulher maravilhosa.

Ele mantinha o braço sobre o corpo dela. Ainda era cedo. Karura costumava passar as manhãs com ele e a tarde ela ia para o treinamento na casa do avô. Depois ela ia para a casa dela para jantar e voltava para a casa dele para dormir. Eles já tinham se acostumado àquela rotina.

Gaara e a família tinham partido há quatro dias. Naruto já tinha recebido uma mensagem dizendo que eles chegaram bem. O ninja que tinha sido capturado pela ANBU e que estava espreitando o Kazekage era do mesmo grupo que a ANBU de Konoha vinha rastreando há meses. Ele deveria observar a família de Gaara e se assustara ao ver o tamanho da escolta deles. Não dera muitas informações sobre o resto do grupo, era de uma divisão inferior e seu trabalho era observar.

Karura se move novamente e abre os olhos, sorrindo ao vê-lo. Ele a beija com carinho. - Bom dia, Rata da Areia, dormiu bem?

-Sim, muito e antes que você reclame, eu não ocupei a cama toda desta vez. - Ele sorri. - É verdade, desta vez você me deixou um pequeno espaço para poder dormir.

Eles riem e voltam a se beijar. Ela levanta em seguida e o ajuda á ir ao banheiro, se veste e desce, encontrando os pais dele na cozinha. Ela avisa á Naruto que Minato já estava acordado e ele sobe para ajudar o filho a se vestir e descer. Enquanto isso Sakura preparava o café da manhã para todos.

- Hoje é o grande dia, imagino que Minato esteja ansioso.

-A palavra certa é desesperado. - Ambas riem. - Ele nunca gostou de ficar em casa muito tempo. Nisso ele parece com o pai. Naruto também sempre foi inquieto. Quando estávamos na academia todos diziam que ele era hiperativo.

-Minha mãe nos disse. Ela contou que ele pixou o Memorial dos Hokages uma vez.

-É verdade, e o Terceiro Hokage o obrigou a limpar tudo. - Minato aparece na cozinha côo o pai e senta comendo apressado e ela ri da ansiedade do namorado. - Coma direito, ou direi à sua mãe que só retire seu gesso no final do dia.

-Não faça isso, por favor, ou eu enlouqueço. - Eles riem e ele começa a comer mais devagar. Ele iria ao hospital logo cedo. Estava feliz, desde o Ano Novo que ele não saia do quarto. Karura iria para a casa dela, pois Minato iria passar a manhã inteira no hospital. Sakura queria que ele fizesse alguns exames e ela apoiara a sogra. Ele tinha sofrido muitos ferimentos graves e ambas queriam ter certeza de que ele não tinha ficado com nenhuma seqüela.

Eles se despedem na frente do hospital e ele entra com os pais. Uma hora depois ele olhava para a própria perna com um sorriso. - Até que enfim, parece que passei anos com isso na perna.

-Você não deve forçar a perna por alguns dias, Minato. Já disse ao seu pai que você não deverá sair em missão pelos próximos trinta dias. Deverá coordenar os trabalhos da ANBU aqui em Konoha mesmo. - Sakura fala olhando séria.

-Tudo bem, Sakura-sama. Mas eu posso sair de casa, certo? - Ele pergunta sorrindo para a mãe e ela concorda. -Você começará com a fisioterapia amanhã e fará sessões diárias pelos próximos quinze dias, quando eu farei uma reavaliação do seu caso. - Ela o olha com carinho. - Você sentirá dor na perna por alguns dias então não abuse, por favor. Vou lhe prescrever um analgésico. - Ele concorda e beija a testa da mãe. - Fique tranqüila não vou abusar, até porque Karura não deixaria mesmo. - Eles riem e saem da sala, ele mancava um pouco. Realmente a perna doía para andar, mas estava feliz. Naruto esperava por eles no corredor e fica feliz ao ver o filho sem o gesso.

-Como se sente? - Ele pergunta ao rapaz. Minato senta ao lado do pai. -Ótimo, pai. Está doendo um pouco, mas a mamãe já disse que isso é normal.

-Sim ele sentirá dor durante uns dias ainda. Minato venha, quero fazer os outros exames.

-Certo, vou deixá-los aqui e irei para o gabinete. Sakura qualquer novidade mande me chamar. - Ela concorda e Naruto a beija antes de se retirar. Minato e a mãe se dirigem á uma sala de exames e eles passam a manhã verificando as condições físicas do rapaz.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Karura almoça em sua casa e depois se dirige á casa do avô, que era perto dali. Ele já a esperava sentado na varanda em um futon. Ela admirava o avô, ele era o líder do clã Yamanaka e o chefe do setor de Inteligência de Konoha. Vivia ocupado. Mas sempre tinha tempo para a família e ela e os irmãos o adoravam. Ela senta na sua frente e ele lhe serve uma xícara de chá. Eles repetiam aquele ritual á quase uma semana. Ele sempre lhe oferecia uma xícara de chá antes de começarem a relaxar e meditar. Ela já conseguia se concentrar um pouco melhor. Naquele dia, Inoichi pretendia ajudar a neta a começar a controlar o próprio chákra. Sabiam que não seria fácil.

Ela estava um pouco nervosa e o avô percebe. - Não se preocupe, será apenas um exercício simples. Vamos começar bem devagar e paramos quando estiver cansada. Temos muito tempo pela frente e você não precisa ter pressa. - Ela sorri agradecida e eles começam.

-Karura, feche os olhos e relaxe. - Ela obedece e ele a observa. Karura começa a respirar fundo e tranquilamente como o avô a tinha orientado a fazer. Inspirava e expirava devagar. -Agora, tente concentrar uma pequena quantidade de chákra na mão direita. Não se preocupe se não conseguir agora, apenas tente.

Ela concorda e começa a se concentrar. Inoichi a olhava com carinho. Amava os três netos por igual, mas Karura tinha um lugar especial em seu coração. Ela era a única que herdara as habilidades da sua família. Inoichi se lembrava de quando Ino chegara de Suna grávida e magoada. Sentira um verdadeiro ódio do genro e tivera vontade de ir á Suna matá-lo. Só não o fizera para não causar mais dor à filha. Ele acompanhara a gravidez inteira da filha e sempre ficava ao lado de Ino quando Gaara não estava em Konoha. Isso criara um vinculo entre ele e o bebê. Podia sentir as habilidades dela quando ainda estava no ventre da mãe e isso não era comum. Somente uma ninja com fortes habilidades mentais conseguia manifestá-las antes de nascer. Ele queria descobrir o que tinha causado o bloqueio na neta.

Karura se concentrava com afinco. Ele esperava para ver o que ela conseguiria fazer. De repente ela abre os olhos sorrindo. - Eu consegui vovô, eu consegui. Eu pude sentir o chákra na minha mão. - Ele podia ver a felicidade nos olhos da neta e sorri. - Parabéns minha querida.

-Quero tentar de novo. - Ele concorda e ela novamente relaxa e começa a se concentrar o chákra na mão, desta vez ela consegue criar um pequeno vórtice na palma da mão e se assusta, levantando num salto.

-Que foi, meu anjo? Está tudo bem? - Ele se preocupa.

-Vovô, eu senti uma força grande na minha mão. Era como se o chákra girasse. - Ele se espanta. Era a primeira vez que eles faziam aquele exercício e ele não esperava que ela obtivesse algum resultado. - Não se assuste, querida. Isso é ótimo, mas por hora chega, agora vamos apenas relaxar e meditar. - Ela concorda e volta a sentar, fechando os olhos em seguida. Ele mandaria uma mensagem para a filha e o genro. Não imaginara que a neta pudesse manipular o chákra dessa forma.

Eles dão seqüencia ao treinamento. Karura estava muito feliz com o seu sucesso, estava ansiosa para contar a Minato o que tinha acontecido.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Já eram três horas da tarde quando Minato finalmente sai do hospital. A mãe tinha feito vários exames e ele almoçara lá mesmo. Sua perna doía um pouco e ele estava usando uma bengala para se apoiar e não forçar muito a perna. Seria por poucos dias.

Ele anda pela vila até chegar a uma perfumaria, iria comprar um presente para a namorada. A vendedora se aproxima com um sorriso assim que o vê. - Olá, Minato, que bom que você já está melhor. - Ele sorri cumprimentando a jovem. - Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

-Sim, quero comprar um presente para alguém muito especial. - A moça sorri, todos em Konoha sabiam do namoro entre Minato e a filha do Kazekage. - Quero ver perfumes que lembrem flores e chocolate. - A vendedora pensa um pouco e depois pega um frasco, entregando á ele. - Veja este. - Minato aspira o perfume e sorri, era exatamente o que ele queria. A vendedora então pega um vidro decorado e mostra para ele. - É uma coleção nova, chegou faz poucos dias. Tem perfume, desodorante, loção hidratante, creme para as mãos, sabonete em barra, sabonete liquido, xampu e condicionador.

-Vou levar tudo. Pode embrulhar para presente e mandar entregar na minha casa? - Antes que a vendedora pudesse responder, outra pessoa pega o perfume das mãos de Minato. Aysha estava de pé ao lado dele com o perfume na mão. Ela abre e sente o aroma. - Delicioso. É para a princesinha da Areia? -Minato pega o vidro da mão dela e o entrega para a vendedora que vai fazer o que ele lhe pediu. - O que você quer Aysha?

-Fui repreendida por culpa da sua princesinha. - Ela fala irritada.

-Não devia ter provocado os filhos do Kazekage. Sabe que ele é nosso principal aliado e amigo do meu pai. Fique longe deles, será melhor para você. - Ela coloca mão em seu pescoço, acariciando. - Por que você está namorando com ela? Ordens do seu pai?

Ele tira a mão dela do seu pescoço e sorri. - Karura é especial e é por isso que nós estamos namorando. Meu pai não tem nada a ver com isso. Nem Gaara.

-Não é o que dizem. - Ele a olha sério. - Não me importo com o que dizem e nem ela tampouco. O importante é que estamos felizes juntos. Agora se me dá licença, vou ver meu pai. - Ele paga pelo presente e passa por ela saindo da perfumaria em direção ao gabinete do Hokage. Aysha ouve a risada da vendedora e sai da loja, furiosa. A cada dia odiava mais Gaara e seus filhos. Minato chega ao gabinete e entra na sala do pai encontrando Kakashi junto com Naruto.

-Olá, Minato, que bom que tirou o gesso. - Kakashi olha para o rapaz com carinho. Minato sorri e senta na frente do pai. - Concordo com você. Terei que fazer algumas sessões de fisioterapia e depois disso estarei de volta á ativa.

-Só daqui trinta dias, Minato. Não posso passar por cima de ordens médicas. - Naruto fala sorrindo para o filho.

-Eu sei, mas já posso assumir o comando da ANBU. Quero dar continuidade á procura de inimigos e tentar encontrar o lugar que Shikamaru falou. - Naruto concorda. - Tudo bem, então assuma o comando, filho, os ANBUs estão ansiosos para voltarem ás missões.

Eles passam as próximas horas organizando os esquadrões da ANBU que fariam a patrulha ao redor de Konoha e o esquadrão que iria tentar localizar Yume no Shiro. A tarde passa rápido e já eram quase seis horas quando pai e filho se dirigem para casa. Minato ia andando devagar, sua perna doía muito. Ele vê uma linda cesta com os produtos que comprara para Karura que a loja entregara. Ele a pega e leva para seu quarto. Naruto o ajuda a subir e Minato toma um longo banho, pega o remédio, engole dois comprimidos e depois deita um pouco.

-Está tudo bem Filho? - Sakura entra no quarto do filho e fica preocupada em vê-lo deitado com expressão de dor. - Minha perna dói, mas já tomei o remédio.

-Fique deitado, vou trazer seu jantar aqui. - Ele concorda e ela sai, voltando meia hora depois com o jantar e encontrando o filho dormindo. Sakura sorri e o cobre, beijando o rosto do filho em seguida. Ela leva o jantar de volta.

Já eram quase nove horas quando Karura chega á casa do namorado. Sakura e Naruto estavam na sala, conversando quando ela entra. - Olá, meu anjo, como foi seu treinamento hoje?

-Tia, aconteceu algo fantástico, eu consegui concentrar chákra na minha mão. - Ela fala entusiasmada e conta a eles o que tinha ocorrido na casa do avô, surpreendendo Naruto. - Isso é ótimo, parabéns Karura.

-Ainda preciso treinar muito, mas estou feliz. - Ela fala sorrindo e o casal a olha contente. - Foi tudo bem no hospital hoje? Onde está Minato?

-Estou aqui. - Minato fala e entra na sala. Karura se levanta e o beija com carinho. - Você está bem?

-Agora sim, mas minha perna doeu muito. - Ele se vira para a mãe. - Você está certa, mãe ainda não dá para exagerar. - Sakura sorri para o filho. - Tenha paciência, logo você está em condições de voltar á vida normal. - Ele concorda e Sakura se levanta. - Você deve estar com fome, venha jantar. - Minato puxa Karura para ir com ele. Eles sentam á mesa e Sakura serve o filho, saindo em seguida para deixá-los à vontade. Minato então puxa Karura para perto e a beija, longamente. - Senti sua falta, Rata da Areia.

-Também senti muito a sua falta, hoje. - Ela responde feliz e ele a beija, novamente. Ele começa a comer e ela lhe conta como tinha sido o treinamento. Minato a olha contente. - Que bom, meu Amor. Fico muito feliz. - Ele termina de comer e a olha. - Você está linda. - Ela faz um carinho no rosto dele e ele segura sua mão. - Venha, vamos para o nosso quarto. - Ela concorda e ambos se despedem dos pais dele e sobem. Eles entram e ele se senta no sofá. - Estou cansado.

-Você não devia ter exagerado hoje. - Ela fala séria e ele a puxa para sentar ao seu lado. - Eu andei um pouco pela vila e comprei um presente para você. - Minato lhe entrega a cesta e Karura sorri. -Obrigada, Minato, mas não precisava ter se esforçado por isso.

-É claro que precisava. - Ele fala com um sorriso carinhoso. - Você gostou? - Ela pega um vidro abre. O perfume era maravilhoso, suave e doce. Ela o beija sorrindo.

-Minato, é delicioso, adorei. Obrigada.

- Este é o perfume que me lembra você. - Ele fala olhando-a direto nos olhos e ela fica sem graça. Estava um pouco preocupada com aquela noite, agora que ele tinha tirado o gesso. Ele percebe o que ela está pensando e sorri. - Sinto muito, mas vou ter que deixá-la na expectativa mais alguns dias, minha perna ainda dói muito e eu quero que a nossa primeira vez seja perfeita.

Ela sorri, estava pensando a mesma coisa, mas não queria que ele achasse que ela estava inventando desculpas, queria muito fazer amor com ele. Queria que eles tivessem um momento especial. Ela o beija com carinho e ele a aperta nos braços, beijando-a com intensidade depois se separam e se olham com um sorriso. Ela se levanta. - Você precisa de ajuda?

-Não, posso me virar sozinho, agora. - Ela concorda. -Então eu vou tomar um banho e colocar o pijama, estou cansada. O treinamento de hoje foi bem difícil. - Ela entra no banheiro e ele fica pensando no que ela tinha lhe contado sobre o que tinha ocorrido enquanto treinava com o avô. Ele não esperava que ela conseguisse concentrar o chákra dessa forma já na primeira tentativa. Tinha ficado feliz ao vê-la tão entusiasmada. Esperava que ela continuasse progredindo.

Karura sai do banheiro e ele entra. Ela se ajeita na cama e fica esperando por ele. Logo ele deita ao lado dela, puxando-a para perto. Karura encosta a cabeça no peito dele e o abraça pela cintura. - Como está sua perna?

-Doendo um pouco. Amanhã vou evitar forçar muito a perna, como minha mãe aconselhou. - Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. Sentia-se bem ao lado da namorada. Ele a aperta em seus braços e em pouco tempo os dois estão dormindo, felizes por estarem juntos.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Minato observa o local com um sorriso. Tinha preparado tudo para que eles tivessem uma noite maravilhosa. Retirara o gesso há três dias e passara boa parte do tempo descansando a perna, que tinha parado de doer. Vira pouco a namorada durante esse tempo, apenas á noite na hora de dormirem. Assumira o posto de capitão da ANBU e sabia que teria muito trabalho dali para frente se quisesse manter Gaara, Inoichi e seu pai seguros. Ainda não podia sair em missão, mas podia comandar a equipe, sem sair da vila. A prioridade deles seria caçar o grupo que o tinham atacado e conseguirem informações sobre Yume no Shiro. Ele tinha pedido permissão ao pai para falar com o ninja na prisão e pretendia visitar Shikamaru logo. Mas naquele momento seus pensamentos estavam em Karura.

Ela estava na casa do avô e ele iria buscá-la ás seis e já eram quase cinco. Seria uma surpresa. Ele termina de arrumar o lugar e sai, ia passar em casa e depois iria pegar a namorada. Aquela seria uma noite especial.

Karura estava sentada com o avô. Eles continuavam treinando a concentração de chákra e ela estava cada vez melhor. Já conseguia manter seu chákra concentrado na mão durante um longo tempo. Inoichi queria a que a neta tivesse um perfeito controle do chákra antes de começara a ensinar os jutsus do clã Yamanaka á ela. Naquele momento eles tomavam um chá. Minato tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem pedindo á Inoichi que mantivesse Karura ali até as seis.

Minato sai de sua casa faltando dez minutos para as seis. Já estava escurecendo ele queria ir para a Gruta logo. Tinha avisado á mãe que não se preocupassem com eles, pois pretendiam passar a noite ali. Ele chega à casa de Inoichi ás seis em ponto e vê Karura conversando com o avô. Ela estava mais confiante e Minato ficava feliz em vê-la assim.

-Boa noite, Inoichi-sama. - Ele cumprimenta assim que entra e Karura se levanta, abraçando-o. -O que faz aqui?

-Vim buscá-la. -Ela sorri, feliz. - Podemos ir? - Ela confirma e eles se despedem do avô dela, saindo em seguida. Eles caminham abraçados e tomam o caminho que levava ao lago. - Minato, onde você está indo? Sua casa é do outro lado. - Ele a olha. - Não vamos para minha casa. - Ela o olha sem entender e continua acompanhando-o. Logo eles chegam ao lago e ele continua. Ela sorri, agora tinha entendido aonde iam e sente um arrepio passar por seu corpo.

Eles chegam á entrada da gruta e ele tira uma lanterna do bolso. - Pegue e vá entrando com cuidado, está escuro. Ela concorda e vai andando devagar, iluminando o caminho com a lanterna. Logo ela chega á câmara onde ficava o lago. Ela para bem no centro e sorri, feliz.

Karura olhava em volta, maravilhada. O local estava perfeito. Ele tinha acendido uma fogueira para mantê-los aquecidos, apesar de que a fonte termal fornecia calor suficiente. Mas a luz do fogo deixava o local mais romântico.

-Adorei a surpresa. - Ela fala passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. Minato a beija com paixão. Todos aqueles dias se contendo o tinham deixado ansioso por aquela noite.

-Que bom que gostou. Preparei tudo especialmente para nós. - Ela sorri, sabia o que o namorado estava pretendendo e sente uma onda de calor passar por seu corpo.

-Obrigada. - Karura senta na saco de dormir estendido no chão e Minato se acomoda ao seu lado, voltando a beijá-la. Ele a empurra até deitá-la e deixa seus lábios, beijando seu pescoço. Karura solta um suspiro e ele procura seus lábios novamente. Eles se separam e ele olha sério para ela. - Eu quero muito fazer amor com você. Mas preciso ter certeza de que é isso que você quer também.

-Você ainda tem alguma dúvida? - Ela pergunta sorrindo. Ele desce a mão em direção a barra da blusa dela e sobe sua mão acariciando a pele quente e macia da namorada. Karura fecha os olhos, soltando um gemido. Ele a ajuda a tirar a blusa e afasta as alças do sutiã, descobrindo seus seios. Ela sussurra o nome dele e Minato volta a beijá-la. Queria que aquela noite fosse inesquecível.

Ele procura seu seio com os lábios e passa a língua em volta do bico intumescido, fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixo. Minato se livra da própria blusa e volta a beijá-la, descendo as mãos por seu corpo. Ele acaricia os seios dela, depois continua o caminho até chegar ao cós da calça da jovem, eles se separam e se olham. Ela sorria feliz e ele beija sua testa enquanto a ajudava a terminar de se despir. Ele se levanta e se livra das próprias roupas.

Minato admira o corpo dela iluminado pela luz do fogo. Ela estava linda. Ela estica os braços e ele se deita ao seu lado novamente. Ele explora o corpo dela com a boca e as mãos. Sente a namorada estremecendo e a olha. - Tudo bem?

-Sim, tudo ótimo. - Ela responde com a voz rouca e ele beija o pescoço dela, descendo os lábios pelo corpo, se demorando um pouco em seus seios e depois continua até chegar ao umbigo dela, onde ele passa a ponta da língua, ouvindo-a gemer. Ele se ergue e volta a beijar os lábios dela, enquanto se deita sobre a jovem. - Karura, você é maravilhosa. Linda. Perfeita. - Ele beijava seus lábios com carinho.

-Você também, Minato. Adoro seu corpo, seu cheiro, seu toque. - Ele fecha os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Ela era tão doce e meiga e a partir daquela noite pertenceria somente a ele. Sentia uma imensa vontade de protegê-la e faria isso enquanto vivesse. Sabia que Karura era a mulher de sua vida.

Teria que se controlar, para não machucá-la. Com movimentos lentos e suaves vai sentindo Karura se entregar á ele. Ele olha em seus olhos e começa a penetrá-la com muito cuidado, observando suas reações.

Ela fecha os olhos e acaricia as costas dele. Com uma pontada de dor, ela sente o membro do namorado invadir o seu corpo e solta um gemido de dor. Minato percebe o desconforto dela e para de se mover, esperando que ela se acostume com o contato.

-Tudo bem? - Ele pergunta com carinho, olhando nos olhos dela com um sorriso terno. - Está doendo muito?

-Sim. - Ela responde ofegante e ele se preocupa. - Karura, quer que eu pare? Não será fácil, pode ter certeza, mas não quero machucá-la.

-Não quero que pare. - Ela fala com um pequeno sorriso. Ele assente e volta a se mover com cuidado. Amava a namorada e queria que ela sentisse tanto prazer quanto ele. Karura contrai o corpo e ele para novamente. Ele a beija e volta a se mover. Ela geme de dor e ele une seus lábios aos dela, abafando o gemido com um beijo. Passa a distribuir beijos por todo seu rosto, e continua a penetrá-la. Ela enfia as unhas nas costas dele que sorri. - Isso vai me deixar mais algumas cicatrizes.

-Apenas deixando minha marca. - Ela fala, ofegante. - Você já deixou sua marca no meu coração. -Ele percebe que ela já não sente mais tanta dor e começa a se mover com mais força penetrando-a mais fundo. Karura passa a se movimentar com ele, fazendo-o sorrir feliz. -Karura, eu amo você.

-Eu também te amo Minato. - Era a primeira vez que ambos externavam o que sentiam um pelo outro. Ele se move cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo e a ouve soltar um gemido, mas desta vez era um gemido de prazer. Feliz, ele continua até que gozam juntos. Depois, esgotados eles ficam abraçados um longo tempo. Ela apóia a cabeça em seu peito que a aperta de encontro a ele acariciando suas costas.

-Você está bem, eu não a machuquei? - Ele pergunta e ela sorri ao sentir o cuidado e a preocupação na voz dele. - Eu estou ótima, doeu um pouco, mas valeu à pena.

-Desculpe, não queria machucá-la.

-Você não me machucou, foi maravilhoso. E eu adoraria fazer isso novamente.

Ele sorri e a puxa para um beijo. - Pode ter certeza de que faremos isso muitas e muitas vezes.

-Isso me parece promissor. - Ela o beija com carinho e eles ficam um longo tempo abraçados. Ele acariciava as costas dela e Karura ouvia as batidas do coração dele. Sentia-se muito feliz, tinha sido maravilhoso. Ele fora muito gentil e cuidadoso. Karura sabia que nunca esqueceria aquele momento. Minato era o dono do seu coração e ela sabia que nunca amaria outro homem como o amava.

-Nunca deixarei que se afaste de mim, Karura. Você é minha, somente minha e eu quero que fique ao meu lado para sempre. - Ela sorri ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que não seria feliz longe dele e não queria deixá-lo. Ela levanta a cabeça e o olha. Minato mantinha os olhos fechados e ela fica admirando a beleza do rapaz. Ela o beija e depois monta sobre ele, que a olha surpreso. - Posso sabe o que pretende fazer?

- Apenas brincar um pouco, se você deixar. - Ela reponde sorrindo. -Karura, tome cuidado.

Ela apenas ri e começa a se mover sobre o corpo dele, sentindo sua ereção de encontro a seu ventre. Com cuidado, Karura conduz o membro dele completamente ereto para dentro de si e se abaixa devagar, sentindo a penetração lentamente. Minato respira fundo, estava adorando a iniciativa da namorada e segura no quadril dela para ajudá-la. Ela solta o corpo sobre o dele e volta a subir, para descer de novo, a cada movimento ela soltava um gemido de prazer, deixando-o mais excitado ainda.

-Karura, por favor, eu não vou agüentar muito tempo. - Ele fala rouco, sabia que iria gozar logo, ela também percebe e começa a se mover mais rápido. Com um grito abafado, Minato atinge o orgasmo junto com ela. Karura deixa seu corpo repousar sobre o dele, ambos estão ofegantes e suados.

-Você aprende rápido demais. - Ela ri e ele a beija. - Eu amo você, Karura.

-Eu também te amo, Minato. - Ela se aconchega no peito dele, sentia sono e eles dormem abraçados.

Minato acorda algumas horas depois e repara que a fogueira estava quase apagada. Ele acaricia as costas da namorada e se afasta com cuidado, para não acordá-la. Karura resmunga ainda dormindo e ele sorri, beijando a testa dela com carinho. Depois se levanta e coloca mais lenha na fogueira.

Ele entra no lago e fica alguns minutos relaxando, um sorriso aparece em seu rosto ao se lembrar dos momentos que passara com a namorada. Tinha sido maravilhoso, especial. Nunca sentira nada parecido. Fazer amor com Karura fora uma experiência fantástica. Ele permanece ali com os olhos fechados até sentir a presença da namorada. Ela passa os braços pela cintura dele e Minato abre os olhos.

-Você me abandonou. - Ela fala fazendo beicinho e ele a beija. - Desculpe, mas a água parecia tão convidativa e como você dormia tranqüila não quis acordá-la para me fazer companhia. - Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo e a beija. - Você está bem?

-Estou ótima. Acho que nunca me senti tão bem. Porém estou com muita fome. Espero que você tenha lembrado de que precisa me alimentar. - Eles riem e ele a puxa para fora da água. - Venha, Rata da Areia, acho que trouxe um pedaço de queijo para você.

-Ratos do deserto não comem queijo. Comem insetos, aranhas e lagartos. - Ela responde e ele a olha divertido. - Espero que você possa mudar seus hábitos alimentares, ou será muito difícil levá-la para jantar fora.

-Não se preocupe, acho que posso comer comida normal. - Ela pega uma toalha de banho e se enxuga.

Ele estende uma toalha de mesa no chão e retira lanches e uma garrafa de vinho de dentro da cesta. Eles começam a comer e só então Karura se lembra que está completamente nua. Sente-se um pouco constrangida e puxa uma coberta para si, cobrindo-se. Minato sorri e a puxa para perto. - Não tenha vergonha de mim, você tem um corpo lindo e eu amo cada centímetro dele.

Ela sorri e solta a coberta. Minato a beija e desce os lábios pelo pescoço, empurrando-a de encontro ao saco de dormir no chão. Procura seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que afasta as pernas dela com os joelhos. Desce a boca até encontrar seus seios e mordisca de leve, arrancando um gemido parecido com o ronronado de um gato. Ele ergue a cabeça e a olha. - Talvez eu deva chamá-la de Gata da Areia a partir de hoje.

Ela sorri e passa os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o para um beijo. Karura pode sentir a ereção dele contra sua intimidade e se mexe de forma insinuante. Minato a penetra com carinho e se move, ouvindo seus gemidos e suspiros. Ele a estoca cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo até senti-la estremecer e gozar. Karura contrai o corpo e ele solta um gemido longo, gozando em seguida. Ele rola para o lado e a abraça apertado, ofegante. Eles ficam sem se mover durante muito tempo, até ela se virar de frente para ele.

- Vamos passar a noite aqui? - Ela pergunta acariciando o rosto do rapaz. - Seria perigoso sairmos no escuro, mas não se preocupe estamos seguros aqui dentro. - Ela concorda e se aconchega mais a ele. - Está com frio? - Ela concorda e eles se levantam, arrumando o saco de dormir no chão, deitando novamente. Karura se acomoda e ele pega as cobertas e coloca sobre ela, depois deita ao seu lado, puxando-a para bem perto. - Está melhor assim?

-Bem melhor. - Ela responde sonolenta. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela até que a garota durma. Ele então fecha os olhos e solta um suspiro de felicidade dormindo em seguida.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Gaara olha para os dois ninjas a sua frente. Eles eram os antigos companheiros de time de sua filha mais velha. Ambos estão agachados no aguardo das ordens do Kazekage.

-Como vocês já devem saber, Karura passará uma longa temporada em Konoha com o avô, treinando. - Os dois olham para ele e Gaara pode ver um brilho de escárnio em seus olhos. Sente uma vontade imensa de colocar os dois para fora da Vila, mas se controla, deixaria os filhos vingarem a irmã. - Então, a partir de agora, vocês estarão em outros times, apresentem-se a Inoichi e ele os apresentará á seus novos companheiros.

-Sim, Senhor. - Os dois respondem juntos e saem da sala. Sai e Kankuro que estavam na sala de Gaara começam a rir. - Já estou com pena deles. - Kankuro fala e olha para o irmão.

-Eu não. Não sinto a mínima simpatia por eles. Espero que Inoichi e Chihiro lhes dêem uma lição á altura. - Sai comenta e senta na frente dos cunhados. - Pode ter certeza de que eles darão. - Gaara fala sério e os outros dois voltam a rir.

-Muito bem, vamos começar a trabalhar. Sai, quero que você oriente a ANBU. Quero que um esquadrão procure informações sobre Yume no Shiro. O restante do grupo deverá rastrear na região á volta de Suna. Eles deverão comunicar a você qualquer sinal de inimigos. - Sai concorda e Gaara se vira para o irmão. -Kankuro, você e Inoichi deverão reforçar a segurança da vila. A partir de hoje ninguém entra em Suna sem ser devidamente identificado. - Ele fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos e solta um suspiro. -Inoichi é o principal alvo de nossos inimigos, no momento. Com certeza eles devem considerá-lo uma presa fácil, por ser jovem.

-Sinal de que eles não conhecem seu filho. -Sai fala sério. - Senão, eles não pensariam assim. Inoichi não foi indicado para ser o próximo Kage de nossa vila á toa. - Gaara sorri. Depois do casamento, Sai adotara o nome Sabaku e passara considerar Suna como sua vila.

-Concordo e sei que Inoichi dificilmente seria derrotado, mas não quero arriscar. Quero mantê-lo em Suna o máximo possível e é por isso que quero vê-lo trabalhando na defesa da vila.

Os outros dois concordam e saem para cumprir as ordens do Kazekage. Gaara relaxa um pouco. Sabia que com a ajuda do irmão e do cunhado conseguiria manter Inoichi em segurança enquanto estivessem em Suna. Estava preocupado com a reunião dos kages que ocorreria dali alguns meses.

Sabia que Minato tinha razão, provavelmente eles seriam atacados durante o evento. Estão deveriam se preparar. Ele olha para os porta-retratos sobre sua mesa, seus filhos, sobrinhos e Minato sorriam em diversas molduras. Ele pega a foto de Karura e a olha com amor. Era muito provável que ela não voltasse a morar em Suna. Não seria fácil para ele. Sentiria uma imensa falta da filha. Ele então pega a foto de Minato e sorri. Como era possível que aqueles dois estivessem juntos depois de tantas brigas e discussões?

Ele se lembrava de várias ocasiões que ele e Naruto tiveram que separar as duas crianças para que um não machucasse o outro seriamente e agora eles estavam juntos provavelmente para sempre. Ele coloca as fotos no lugar e começa a separar os documentos que estavam em sua mesa, mergulhando no trabalho. Não iria almoçar em casa naquele dia, não teria tempo. Tinha certeza de que Ino levaria o almoço para ele e ficaria esperando ele comer para garantir que ele se alimentasse. Ela era uma companheira incrível e ele a amava muito. Com um meneio de cabeça ele afasta a imagem da esposa de sua mente e começa a trabalhar.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Karura desperta e sente o braço forte do namorado sobre seu corpo. Ela abre os olhos e o vê dormindo, ainda. Ambos estavam nus e ela sorri ao se lembrar de tudo o que ocorrera entre eles durante aquela noite. Minato tinha sido gentil, paciente e cuidadoso e a fizera sentir um imenso prazer. Ele dissera que não a deixaria se separar dele e ela não queria mesmo ficar longe do seu amor. Ela vê que a Gruta estava clareando, o que indicava que já tinha amanhecido e então beija o namorado, despertando-o. Precisavam ir embora.

Ele a aperta de encontro ao peito e aprofunda o beijo, movendo o corpo até ficar sobre ela e só então ele abre os olhos. - Bom dia, meu Amor. Dormiu bem?

-Sim, muito bem fiquei quentinha a noite toda. - Ele sorri e a beija novamente, Karura sente a ereção dele e suspira. Minato se posiciona entre suas pernas e a possui, beijando-a e acariciando-a durante todo o tempo. Ela sente que o orgasmo está próximo e se move, arqueando o corpo e ele acelera seus movimentos. Eles atingem o prazer juntos e se olham felizes. - Eu te amo, Ratinha da Areia e vou amá-la sempre.

-Eu também, meu Amor, eu também. - Eles levantam e entram no lago juntos, onde ficam vários minutos, depois saem, se vestem e arrumam tudo para voltarem para casa. Eram quase oito horas da manhã.

-Posso imaginar o que minha mãe deve estar pensando. - Minato falam enquanto eles saem da Gruta. - Ela já deve saber que passamos a noite fazendo amor.

-Com certeza ela vai te perguntar se nós tomamos cuidados e nos prevenimos. - Karura fala séria e ele a olha, curioso. - Está tudo bem, meu amor?

-Sim, é que seus pais e os meus parecem estar mais preocupados em saber se nos prevenimos do que se estamos felizes. - Ele a puxa para si e a olha serio. - Karura, eles temem que você fique grávida por que sabem que somos jovens demais para sermos pais, mas é claro que eles querem que sejamos felizes. - Ela concorda e eles continuam andando até chegarem á casa dela, onde se separam. Ela entra e ele se dirige ao hospital para a fisioterapia.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

Karura estava na casa do avô treinando. Novamente ela consegue concentrar uma quantidade grande de chákra na mão e sorria feliz para Inoichi. - E agora vovô, qual é o próximo passo?

-Bem, você terá que aprender como controlar o chákra. -Inoichi responde e se levanta, sendo imitado por Karura. - Venha comigo. - Eles saem no quintal da casa dele onde havia algumas árvores. Karura amava aquele lugar, ela e os irmãos tinham brincado muito ali, correndo junto com o avô. Inoichi aponta uma árvore alta, onde havia um balanço que ele fizera para os netos. - Quero que você suba até o alto, usando apenas os pés. -Ela concorda com a cabeça e começa sua escalada, mas cai logo no inicio, sem se deixar intimidar ela volta a tentar, caindo de novo.

-Karura, você tem que concentrar o chákra em seus pés. - Ela levanta e tenta fazer o que o avô orientou, mas descobre que é muito mais difícil do que imaginava. Inoichi sorri. Conhecia a neta, ela era tão determinada quanto a mãe. Ele entra para preparar um chá para ambos e pela janela vê Minato chegando á sua casa.

-Boa tarde, Inoichi-sama. Karura já foi? - Antes que o ninja mais velho posso responder, eles ouvem um baque de um corpo caindo e depois alguém praguejando e os dois riem. Minato se dirige ao quintal e encontra a namorada sentada no balanço. Ele segura as correntes e a empurra gentilmente. Karura levanta a cabeça com um sorriso, já tinha identificado o chákra do namorado. - Olá, você sumiu, fui a sua casa depois da fisioterapia e só encontrei a empregada, ela me disse que você tinha ido passear. Por que não me esperou?

-Eu fui passear com Akarui, ele precisava se exercitar um pouco. Fazia dois dias que eu não o levava á um passeio e ele estava estressado. - Ela responde e ele se abaixa para beijá-la e depois olha em volta, ele tinha brincado muito naquele quintal, junto com Karura e os irmãos. Ali ele e ela tinham brigado muitas vezes. Ele a puxa de encontro ao corpo e a beija longamente. - Você não saiu da minha mente hoje. Pensei em você o tempo todo. Relembrei várias vezes os momentos que passamos juntos na Gruta. - Ele sussurra em seu ouvido e Karura sente um calor gostoso se espalhar por seu corpo. Eles se beijam novamente e ouvem Inoichi chamá-los para um chá. Entram e sentam diante do avô dela. - Conseguiu Karura?

-Não, mas amanhã eu tento de novo. - Ela conta ao namorado o que tinha treinado naquele dia e Minato sorri. Eles terminam o chá e o casal sai. - Vamos jantar na minha casa. A empregada que meu pai contratou cozinha muito bem. - Ele concorda e eles caminham até a casa dela. Eles entram e ouvem latidos alegres na lavanderia. Enquanto Karura aquece o jantar, Minato vai ver o cachorro.

-Ele está muito maior do que me lembrava. - Minato fala rindo. -Amanhã eu o levo para passear. Até agora só você cuidou dele.

-Você estava machucado. Akarui entendeu bem a situação e não se queixou nenhuma vez. -Ela responde sorrindo e pegando os pratos, rapidamente ela coloca a mesa para os dois e Minato faz um clone e pede que ele vá até sua casa avisar sua mãe que ele jantaria com Karura. Depois eles sentam á mesa. Minato prova a comida e sorri. - Realmente, ela cozinha muito bem.

-Minha mãe explicou á ela tudo o que eu gosto e como ela deveria preparar os meus pratos preferidos. - Karura fala sorrindo. - Meu pai queria que eu ficasse confortável aqui em Konoha.

-Você poderia ter ficado hospedada lá em casa. Minha mãe teria adorado. - Minato fala olhando-a com carinho. Se preocupava com a namorada sozinha naquela casa, ainda bem que ela sempre dormia na casa dele. -Eu não queria tirar a privacidade da sua família e nem perder a minha. Assim é melhor, eu sempre tenho meu canto para voltar e sua mãe não precisa se preocupar comigo.

Ele concorda com a cabeça e eles terminam de jantar, rapidamente eles arrumam tudo e ele a abraça, beijando-a. - Vamos para minha casa, agora?

-Sim, eu vou pegar algumas coisas e depois prender o Akarui.

-Podemos levá-lo conosco e ele dorme na lavanderia lá de casa, assim ele não se sentirá sozinho. - Ela concorda e sobe até seu quarto. Karura abre o guarda-roupas e pega algumas peças, e então vê a camisola que a irmã tinha lhe dado de presente e com um sorriso a coloca na bolsa também. Ela desce as escadas e encontra o namorado com o cachorro na sala. Akarui parecia feliz no colo do dono e Karura acaricia sua cabeça, em seguida eles saem e se dirigem á casa de Minato. Já eram nove horas e ela estava cansada.

Naruto e Sakura estavam na sala conversando e ficam felizes em ver o casal chegando. Sakura se levanta e pega o cachorro no colo. -Akarui, como você cresceu. Está muito bonito.

-Mãe eu o trouxe para passar a noite, tudo bem?

-Claro filho, sem problemas, ele pode dormir na lavanderia, eu vou preparar uma cama para ele. - Sakura fala já saindo com o cachorro. Minato pega na mão da namorada. - Pai, nos já vamos dormir. Até amanhã.

-Até amanhã, meus filhos, durmam bem. - Eles também se despedem de Sakura e sobem abraçados até o quarto do rapaz. Ela o olha um pouco constrangida e ele sorri e a abraça. -Que foi, Rata da Areia? Está pensando se eu vou querer fazer amor com você em meu quarto? Pois saiba que está certa. - Ele fala e a beija com sensualidade, fazendo a jovem suspirar, feliz. Eles vão se despedindo e logo ambos estão completamente nus, deitados sobre a colcha que cobria a cama dele. Minato beija seu pescoço, seus ombros, desce e alcança os seios, sugando e mordendo, um após o outro. Karura geme e arqueia o corpo. Minato continua seu caminho, beijando todo seu corpo até atingir sua intimidade. Ele percebe que a namorada fica um pouco surpresa com o contato e com um sorriso, ele suga o sexo dela com força.

Karura segura os cabelos dele e geme, entreabrindo as pernas, dando passagem á ele, que começa a explorá-la com a língua. Karura se contorce e Minato percebe que ela está prestes a gozar e passa a acariciá-la com mais intensidade, Karura solta um gemido e sente seu corpo estremecer, gozando longamente. Ele ergue a cabeça e a olha. Ela estava linda, com os longos cabelos ruivos espalhados na cama dele, a pele clara em contraste com a colcha escura, os olhos brilhando e os lábios curvados em um sorriso.

- Gostou, meu Amor? - Ele pergunta sem desviar os olhos dela nem por um segundo. Ela sorri e passa os braços por seu pescoço. -Minato, isso foi fantástico, maravilhoso. - Ela responde, ofegante. Ele a beija e se posiciona entre suas pernas. Ela dobra os joelhos e sente a ereção dele encostada a sua barriga. Ela o toca, acariciando-o, subindo e descendo a mão por toda a extensão do membro dele, fazendo-o gemer de encontro ao seu ouvido. - Como eu já disse, você aprende rápido demais. - Ele fala, com dificuldade e ela sorri feliz por ele gostar do seu toque. Ela continua movendo sua mão, fazendo Minato apertar o maxilar. Ele a penetra e começa a se mover mais rápido e mais fundo.

Sentia uma necessidade urgente em possuí-la, logo ambos atingem o orgasmo e ele deixa seu corpo desabar sobre ela. Eles ficam assim durante um longo tempo. Ela acariciava os cabelos dele de encontro aos seus seios. Sentia a mão dele sobre sua barriga e a coxa dele de encontro á sua intimidade. Ele levanta a cabeça e a olha. - Você está bem, meu amor?

-Sim, estou muito bem. - Eles sorriem um para o outro e se beijam, depois levantam, tomam banho juntos e voltam a deitar embaixo das cobertas. Abraçados, eles dormem rapidamente, saciados e felizes.

[CENTRO]XXX[/CENTRO]

(1) Castelo de Sonhos.


	5. Complicações Iniciais

Karura admirava o corpo do namorado enquanto Minato se exercitava. Ele usava apenas uma calça preta. O rapaz era forte e tinha um corpo bem definido. E, na opinião dela, muito lindo. Ela estava ali para começar a treinar com ele.

Eles estavam na academia, na sala de equipamentos. Karura olha em volta sorrindo, a academia de Konoha tinha servido de inspiração para a reforma da academia de Suna. O lugar era lindo e espaçoso. Ela senta em um canto e espera Minato terminar seus exercícios. Fazia uma semana que ele tinha tirado o gesso da perna e agora retornara á treinar para ajudar Karura.

Minato para de se exercitar, ele tinha sentido o chákra da namorada e olha em volta a procura dela, encontrando-a acomodada em um canto. Eles sorriem um para o outro e ele pega uma toalha e se aproxima dela, beijando-a. - Você está atrasada, Rata da Areia.

-Desculpe, eu estava passeando com Akarui e perdi a hora. Não acontecerá de novo, sensei. - Ela responde séria e ele a beija novamente.

-Certo, vamos começar então. Como é o seu taijutsu?

-Horrível. Não costumo treinar em Suna. - Ela responde um pouco envergonhada. Ela era péssima. Chihiro e Inoichi eram muito fortes e lutavam muito bem e ela sempre tivera dificuldade em acompanhá-los. Minato percebe a hesitação da namorada e sorri, puxando-a para seus braços. - Então se prepare para mudar isso, ratinha. Vamos começar a exercitar seus músculos de forma que fique mais forte e rápida.

Ela sorri e o beija, sentindo o rapaz apertá-la mais junto dele, Karura então o empurra de leve. - Acho melhor começarmos logo. - Ele concorda e ela passa as duas horas seguintes exercitando nos aparelhos, sob orientação dele. Ela percebe duas coisas, primeiro Minato era muito exigente e segundo ele não facilitaria nada para ela. Já estava exausta e ofegante quando ele a manda parar.

Ela deita no chão, tentando controlar a respiração. Seu corpo e rosto estavam molhados de suor e ela retira a blusa que usava, ficando apenas com a regata fina que tinha por baixo. Minato se aproxima olhando-a firme. - Você está bem? - Ela confirma com a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Ele senta ao seu lado. - Eu não devia ter exigido tanto de você. Não deve estar acostumada a treinar tão duro. - Ela abre os olhos, zangada e levanta em seguida. - Não me trate como uma inútil. Estou cansada de ser tratada como uma princesa delicada e fraca. - Ele fica espantado com a raiva que vê nos olhos dela. Karura se vira para sair da sala e Minato segura seu braço, puxando-a de volta. - Espere aí. Por que ficou tão irritada? Só fiz uma observação. Eu não acho que você seja inútil ou fraca.

-Então diga isso ao meu pai e aos senseis de Suna. - Ela solta seu braço e sai dali. Entra no banheiro, batendo a porta com força e se apóia na borda da pia. Sem se controlar ela começa a chorar, seu corpo tremendo sob a força dos soluços. Seu treinamento com o avô estava indo bem e ela já conseguia controlar melhor o próprio chákra. Ainda não conseguira subir na árvore só usando os pés e continuava tentando com afinco.

Minato a deixara chateada com o comentário. Ela deixa o corpo escorregar e senta no chão abraçando os joelhos. Tentava controlar o choro sem sucesso. Parecia que nada do que ela fazia era bom o suficiente.

Minato entra no banheiro e vê a namorada encolhida no chão. Não entendia porque ela tinha ficado zangada. Podia ver que ela estava chorando e aquilo o deixa angustiado. Algo tinha acontecido em Suna que a deixara insegura e não era só o comentário que ela ouvira dos antigos companheiros de time. Ele se aproxima e se ajoelha ao lado dela, abraçando-a bem apertado. Iria esperar ela se acalmar para conversarem.

Ela sente os braços do namorado a sua volta e tenta se acalmar. Sabia que tinha sido injusta com ele. Minato não tinha culpa do que acontecera em Suna e estava tentando ajudá-la. Aos poucos os soluços vão diminuindo e ela ergue o rosto para ele. - Desculpe, você só está tentando me ajudar.

-Me conte o que aconteceu, meu amor. Sei que algo te magoou muito, confie em mim. - Ela concorda com a cabeça e começa a esfregar os braços. O lugar estava gelado e ela sentia muito frio. Ele percebe e a ajuda a levantar. - Venha, vamos sair daqui.

Eles voltam á sala de treinamento e ela recoloca a blusa. Minato senta no tatame e a puxa para seu lado, abraçando-a com carinho e ela se encosta ao peito dele fechando os olhos e fica calada durante alguns minutos, depois com um suspiro começa a falar. - Você sabe como são os treinamentos em Suna? - Ele nega e ela se afasta para olhar para ele. - Meu pai reformou a academia e mudou o formato das aulas, porém a maioria dos ninjas de lá são usuários do vento. Meu pai e meus irmãos são usuários da areia. Alguns usam marionetes como meu tio e minha prima Aimi. - Ele concorda com a cabeça, conhecia a jovem de cabelos e olhos escuros filha de Kankuro e Tenten. - Porém só eu e minha mãe usamos habilidades mentais. E ela não cresceu em Suna. Não foi treinada em nossa academia. - Ela apóia a cabeça nos joelhos e olha para frente, triste.

Ele podia ver que ela estava triste e já imaginava o que tinha acontecido. - Eu nunca consegui me concentrar nas aulas. Por mais que me esforçasse era sempre muito difícil. Os senseis me viam apenas como a filha do Kazekage e como sou a mais parecida com meu pai, acho que eles pensavam que eu deveria ser tão poderosa quanto ele. Mas eu não sou. Nunca fui como ele.

-Eu tinha muitas dificuldades, nunca correspondia ás expectativas dos senseis e eles começaram a me ver como um caso perdido. É claro que nenhum deles diria isso ao meu pai. Eles jamais teriam coragem para tanto. Então eles me deixavam de lado durante as aulas, nunca me chamavam para mostrar um jutsu ou ensinar algo novo. - Karura fecha os olhos e uma lágrima solitária desce por seu rosto. -Eu não via a hora de terminar a academia e me livrar daquele lugar, onde era olhada como uma aberração. Sabia o que meu pai tinha passado na infância e não queria lhe trazer más lembranças, por isso nunca disse nada á ele ou a minha mãe.

-Meu pai é muito protetor comigo. Agora que eu sei o que aconteceu, penso que ele tem remorsos por causa do que fez antes de eu nascer. Meus irmãos são fantásticos. Inoichi é quase tão poderoso quanto papai e Chihiro é extremamente rápida. Ambos têm uma pontaria perfeita e o taijutsu deles é ótimo. Mas eu nunca consegui fazer nada direito. Nunca consegui me concentrar o suficiente. -Ela olhava fixamente a parede á sua frente.

-Aos poucos minhas habilidades mentais foram deixando de se manifestar e aí eu me tornei uma inútil total. - Ela continuava olhando para frente. Minato acaricia os cabelos da jovem e ela solta um suspiro. - Os senseis deixaram me formar para não desagradarem meu pai e eu me tornei gennin. Então teve o exame chunnin e novamente eu fui aprovada apenas para que meu pai ficasse feliz.

-Tentei corresponder às expectativas de meu pai e dos senseis, mas sempre fui uma decepção. Em Suna sei que sou vista apenas como a filha do Kazekage e é só por isso que me respeitam. - Ela fecha os olhos e algumas lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto. - Acho que jamais serei como meu pai ou meus irmãos.

-Tem razão, você jamais será como eles. - Karura ouve aquilo e abaixa a cabeça. Pelo jeito Minato também a achava um caso perdido. Ele pega no queixo dela e vira seu rosto para ele com delicadeza. - Ratinha, você não é como eles, isso não quer dizer que seja inútil ou incompetente. Você só é diferente. Tem habilidades e talentos próprios. Pare de tentar ser igual ao seu pai ou aos seus irmãos. Se os senseis de Suna criaram expectativas á seu respeito, problema deles. Você tem que corresponder as suas expectativas, não as dos outros. Acha que Gaara a amaria mais se você também fosse uma usuária da areia? - Ela nega com a cabeça e ele sorri. - Acha que eu a amaria mais se você fosse igual á eles? - Karura o abraça.

Minato a aperta em seus braços. Provavelmente fora a insegurança que bloqueara as habilidades de Karura. Os senseis de Suna tinham sido insensíveis. Não souberam treinar a jovem e a fizeram se sentir inútil e inadequada. Karura ergue o rosto e olha para Minato e ele a beija com carinho.

-Então você acha que eu ainda posso ser uma boa ninja? - Ela pergunta num fio de voz e ele percebe que a opinião dele era muito importante para ela.

-Se é isso que você realmente quer, eu tenho certeza de que conseguirá. Pare de se comparar aos outros e seja você mesma. Suas habilidades são incríveis e sei que você será uma excelente ninja. Basta que você se empenhe. -Ela concorda e ele a beija com carinho. - Venha, vamos sair deste lugar gelado. -Ele ainda estava sem camisa e ela sorri. - Por que você não põe uma roupa?

-Porque sei que você gosta de admirar meu lindo e bem trabalhado tórax. -Ela ri da resposta dele. Minato parecia não levar nada sério e ela adorava esse lado alegre e quase infantil dele. - Você é muito convencido. - Eles riem e ele se veste e então ambos saem da academia caminhando até a casa dela. -Entre, venha jantar comigo. Pedi a Karyme para fazer uma torta de chocolate com nozes para você.

- Que namorada maravilhosa eu arrumei. Desse jeito eu vou ficar mal acostumado. - Eles sobem para o quarto da garota. Minato olha em volta com um sorriso. Havia varais fotos da família dela espalhadas. Pelo jeito ela tinha herdado o gosto por fotografias do pai. Ele vê uma foto deles dois juntos em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

Karura entra no box para um banho e ele entra em seguida, abraçando-a por trás e beijando seu pescoço. Ela solta um suspiro e fecha os olhos. Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo e ela sente a ereção dele em suas costas, soltando um gemido baixo. Minato a vira de frente para ele e a beija, acariciando cada curva de seu corpo com desejo. Ela o empurra de leve e o olha divertida. - Prefiro a cama, se você não se importa.

Ele sorri e fecha a torneira, pegando-a no colo. Em segundos eles estão na cama dela, ainda molhados e ela ri. - A cama vai ficar toda molhada. Ainda bem que eu não vou dormir aqui.

-Você podia levar suas coisas para minha casa e ficar lá.

-Já conversamos sobre isso. Eu lhe disse, quero ter o meu espaço. E você também precisa ter sua privacidade. Logo voltará a trabalhar. Seus horários não são fixos e nem sempre passa a noite em casa. Não quero que se prenda por mim.

Ele concorda e volta a beijá-la. Sabia que Karura não queria abrir mão da própria privacidade e decide não insistir mais. Quando voltasse ao trabalho colocaria um ninja de guarda na casa dela sempre que eles não estivessem juntos á noite.

Minato beija todo o corpo dela, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde seus lábios passavam. Karura gemia, sentindo as caricias do namorado em seu corpo. Minato se posiciona entre as pernas dela e a penetra com força, arrancando um gemido alto dela. Eles já sabiam como dar prazer um ao outro. Seus corpos se movem em uma dança perfeita e logo ambos chegam ao orgasmo.

Ele deita a cabeça no peito dela e Karura passa os dedos entre os cabelos dele com carinho. - Adoro os seus cabelos. Têm uma cor linda. - Ele sorri e rola para o lado. - Estou faminto. Será que você podia parar de se aproveitar de mim e me alimentar? - Eles riem e rapidamente se vestem e descem para a cozinha. Karura aquece o jantar e prepara a mesa, enquanto Minato vai ver o cachorro. Akarui late feliz ao ver o dono e Minato brinca com ele durante alguns minutos, entrando em seguida.

-Ele está casa vez maior. Logo não vai caber na sua lavanderia.

-Já percebi. Será que ele vai ficar tão grande quanto Akamaru? - Ela pergunta se acomodando na mesa ao lado do namorado. - Acho que sim. E isso será bem complicado. Mas daremos um jeito, não se preocupe. - Eles se põem a comer. - Karyme cozinha muito bem. A comida está deliciosa.

-Sim, ela é ótima e está muito feliz em trabalhar aqui. - Karura olha séria para o namorado. - Você vai mesmo falar com o Nara?

-Sim, amanhã eu vou vê-lo. Preciso de mais informações sobre Yume no Shiro. Até agora a ANBU não encontrou nada com esse nome. Precisamos de mais referências. Talvez ele possa me ajudar.

-Posso ir com você? - Ele se surpreende com o pedido e Karura continua a falar. - Eu tenho muita curiosidade em ver Nara Shikamaru. Ele foi um grande amigo de minha mãe na infância e adolescência e ela me disse que sentiu pena dele ao vê-lo na prisão. Ela pretende visitá-lo sempre que vier á Konoha. Eu só quero ver como ele é. - Ele pensa um pouco e depois concorda. Eles terminam de jantar e ela arruma a cozinha antes de saírem, levando Akarui. Ele passara a dormir na casa de Minato todas as noites. Eles chegam à casa do rapaz e logo estão acomodados no quarto dele, onde passam a noite abraçados.

XXX

Shikamaru olha para o rapaz á sua frente. Ele tinha visto várias fotos do Quarto Hokage é a semelhança era impressionante, era como estar diante de um fantasma. Minato aguarda que o outro tome a iniciativa. Já tinha dito quem era e por que estava ali.

-Então você é filho do Garoto-Raposa e recebeu o nome do quarto Hokage em homenagem ao seu avô. - Minato confirma com a cabeça. Do lado de fora da sala, Karura observava os dois junto com o avô dela. - Ele não parece perigoso vovô.

-Mas é muito perigoso, meu anjo. Você esta vendo uma das mentes mais brilhantes que já existiu. Um dos homens mais inteligentes e mais perspicazes de nosso mundo e que causou um grande sofrimento a sua mãe. - Inoichi fala com a voz cansada. Odiava ver aonde tinha chegado o filho de um dos seus maiores amigos. Shikamaru tinha causado um grande desgosto á Nara Shikaku e acabara provocando a morte prematura do pai.

-Eu já disse o que sabia para a Ino. Não sei por que você veio aqui me incomodar.

-Desculpe, não pretendia incomodá-lo ou tirá-lo de seus importantes afazeres. - Minato responde mordaz e Shikamaru o encara com raiva. - Eu preciso de mais detalhes sobre Yume no Shiro. Talvez você tenha se lembrado de mais alguma coisa ou tenha ouvido ou visto algo que possa me ajudar.

-Não sei por que eu deveria ajudá-lo. - Shikamaru responde com uma ponta de raiva e depois sorri. - Sabia que as noticias chegam rapidamente aqui dentro? - Minato olha para o outro sem entender e Shikamaru dá uma risada desagradável antes de continuar. - Soube que você está namorando a filha indesejada de Gaara, aquela que ele quis matar antes de nascer. - Karura abaixa a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo e Inoichi a puxa para perto. Minato olha sério para Shikamaru. - Se as noticias chegam rápido aqui, então você sabe o quanto Gaara se arrependeu disso e o quanto ele ama a filha. - Ele se levanta para sair.

-Já vai? Você desiste muito fácil. Não posso imaginar como chegou ao posto de capitão da ANBU. É por ser filho de Naruto?

Minato sorri. - Talvez. Ser filho de um Kage abre muitas portas. Mas a minha posição de capitão se deve ao fato de eu saber quando desistir de perder tempo. Vou voltar às buscas e encontrar Yume no Shiro enquanto você continua apodrecendo aqui. - Ele se dirige para a porta e para quando o outro o chama. - Talvez eu saiba de algo. Talvez. Mas tudo tem seu preço. - Minato sorri discretamente, tinha certeza de que Shikamaru tinha mais informações úteis. Ele se vira e olha diretamente nos olhos do homem sentado. - O que você quer em troca das informações?

-Conhecer sua namorada. Quero vê-la. - Shikamaru responde sério e com a voz dura e Minato fica surpreso com seu pedido. - Por que quer conhecer Karura?

- Ino ficou grávida sem planejar e fugiu do marido para que o bebê pudesse nascer. Ela escolheu a filha ao invés de escolher aquele ruivo irritante e egoísta. Gostaria de conhecer a garota que fez a mãe tomar essa decisão. Apenas vê-la. Somente isso.

-Esqueça. Não vou permitir isso. Não sei quais são suas reais intenções e você não vai se aproximar dela. - Minato fala com dureza.

-Vou entrar. - Karura fala para o avô que a olha surpreso. - Negativo. Você ouviu Minato, não sabemos quais são as intenções de Shikamaru.

-Ele não pode fazer nada comigo, vovô. E é a segurança de Inoichi que está em jogo. Dele e do meu pai. Shikamaru está apenas curioso á meu respeito e eu quero ajudar a encontrar as pessoas que quase mataram Minato. Por favor, vovô, me deixa ajudar. - Ele olha para a garota e solta um suspiro. Sabia que o genro ficaria furioso quando soubesse, mas concorda. Karura sorri e abre a porta entrando na sala em seguida, para surpresa do namorado.

-Karura, o que faz aqui? - Ela sorri de leve para ele e depois olha para o homem sentado. Minato a puxa para perto dele e passa o braço por seus ombros de forma protetora. Shikamaru olha para a garota fixamente. Ele já desconfiava que ela estivesse ali. - Então você é a filha que Gaara não queria que nascesse?

-Sim, eu mesma. - Ela responde com a voz calma, olhando curiosa para o outro. Shikamaru levanta e se aproxima, mas Minato coloca a mão em seu peito. - Nem mais um passo ou eu chamo os guardas.

- Está tudo bem, Minato. Ele não vai me fazer mal. - Karura não sabia como, mas sentia que Shikamaru não queria machucá-la. Ela se solta do namorado e se aproxima do outro, olhando-o nos olhos. Shikamaru sorri de leve. - Sua voz e sua boca são iguais as da sua mãe. Como sabe que não vou machucá-la?

-Por que você ama minha mãe e não faria nada que pudesse magoá-la novamente. - Karura responde firme. Minato acompanhava o dialogo, preocupado. Karura estava muito perto do prisioneiro e poderia ser feita refém. Shikamaru percebe o mal estar do rapaz e se afasta, voltando a sentar. - Por que queria me conhecer? - Karura pergunta sem desviar os olhos do homem.

- Apenas queria ver a filha da Ino, aquela por quem ela foi capaz de deixar o marido.

-Meu pai estava apavorado, tinha medo de que minha mãe não sobrevivesse ao parto. Foi só por isso que ele fez o que fez. Não estava raciocinando direito, ele não queria magoar minha mãe. Nada justifica sua atitude, porém minha mãe o perdoou e eu também. - Ela sorri para o outro e Shikamaru prende a respiração por alguns segundos. - Você se parece muito com seu pai, mas seu sorriso é igual ao da sua mãe.

-Meu pai sempre diz isso. - Shikamaru desvia o olhar para Minato. - Sente rapaz. Acho que tenho uma informação que pode ajudá-lo.

-Obrigada por ajudar a manter meu irmão em segurança, Shikamaru-sama. - Karura fala sorrindo e depois pede licença, saindo da sala em seguida. O avô a esperava com uma expressão de orgulho no rosto. - Você foi ótima, meu anjo. Parabéns.

-Eu só queria ajudar, vovô. Não fiz nada de mais.

-Você mostrou que tem a mesma coragem de sua mãe e isso me enche de orgulho, querida. - Ele abraça a menina que sorri feliz. Era bom saber que tinha feito algo certo e útil.

Minato olha para o outro a espera. Tinha ficado surpreso com a atitude da namorada. Sentira muito medo quando ela ficara próxima de Shikamaru, mas também tinha ficado orgulhoso. Karura era muito corajosa e inteligente. Só precisava confiar mais em si mesma e ele a ajudaria com isso.

-Então, Shikamaru, satisfeito? Você já conheceu Karura, agora, por favor, me diga algo de útil.

Shikamaru encara o rapaz. Estava gostando do filho de Naruto. Ele tinha a coragem do pai e com certeza a inteligência da mãe. Ele respira fundo e fecha os olhos por alguns instantes, reabrindo-os em seguida. -Uma vez Sasuke nos disse que devíamos ficar longe do País daTerra. Quando eu questionei Kabuto sobre isso, ele me disse que Sasuke tinha interesses pessoais naquele país. - Shikamaru encara Minato sem piscar. O rapaz pensa um pouco. A ANBU de Konoha tinha pedido informações á ANBU das outras vilas tentando descobrir algo sobre Yume no Shiro, sem sucesso. Todas lhe enviaram mensagens dizendo que nunca ouviram falar sobre o lugar, incluindo a ANBU da Vila Oculta da Pedra.

-Isso é mesmo verdade? - Minato pergunta, desconfiado.

-Se não acredita no que digo, então por que veio me perturbar? - Shikamaru fala irritado. - Volte para o buraco de onde veio e me deixe em paz.

Minato levanta e olha o homem a sua frente. Shikamaru era muito inteligente e habilidoso. Tinha sido conselheiro de seu pai quando Naruto se tornou o Sexto Hokage. Era difícil ver aonde ele tinha ido parar. - Me desculpe, não queria ofendê-lo. Vou verificar suas informações. Obrigado, Nara.

O homem acena com a cabeça e Minato o observa por alguns instantes.

-Por que tem nos dado tantas informações? - Minato pergunta curioso. - Yamanaka Inochi e Ibiki Morino têm interrogado você há anos, sem sucesso. E agora você resolve nos ajudar. Por quê?

- Ino me disse que o filho dela está em perigo. Sei o quanto ela ficaria arrasada se algo acontecesse ao menino e eu não quero vê-la sofrer novamente. E é só por isso que estou lhes dando essas informações. Para proteger a mulher que amo de mais sofrimentos. Já basta ela ser casada com aquele ruivo irritante e insensível. - Shikamaru responde encarando Minato. - Agora vá embora, estou cansado e quero voltar a minha cela. - Minato concorda e se despede, saindo em seguida. Karura e Inoichi esperavam por ele do lado de fora da sala. Ele abraça a namorada e a olha sério.

-Você não devia ter entrado. Se expos á um grande perigo.

-Eu precisava ajudar. Shikamaru não ia falar nada se você não fizesse o que ele queria e nós precisamos saber onde fica esse lugar.

Ele a olha e depois sorri. - Você foi muito corajosa e eu fiquei muito orgulhoso. E apreensivo também. Tive medo de que ele te machucasse. - Ela o beija com carinho e o abraça em seguida.

-Venha, vamos sair daqui. Tenho certeza de que Gaara ficará furioso quando souber que Karura esteve perto de Shikamaru e eu terei que dar muitas explicações. - Inoichi fala sério.

-Vovô não diga nada á ele, por favor, é capaz de meu pai me chamar de volta á Suna se souber.

-Karura tem razão, Inoichi-sama. É melhor Gaara não saber de nada ainda.

O ninja mais velho olha para o casal á sua frente e solta um suspiro, concordando em seguida. Eles tinham razão, era melhor Gaara não saber de nada, pelo menos por enquanto.

XXX

-Tente me bloquear. Eu vou atacá-la e você tenta se defender, certo? - Minato olha para a namorada que confirma e espera o rapaz atacá-la. Fazia uma semana que ele tinha começado a treiná-la. Até então ela apenas tinha trabalhado os músculos nos aparelhos, mas hoje eles começariam a treinar golpes. Ele se prepara e atinge Karura que vai ao chão. Ela levanta e ele a derruba novamente. A jovem estava séria, Minato sempre se surpreendia com a seriedade com que Karura encarava o treinamento.

Karura cai e levanta várias vezes. Não conseguia bloqueá-lo ou se esquivar dos golpes e ele a atacava sem dó. Volta a cair e senta no chão ofegante. Ele para na frente dela e a encara com os braços cruzados e a expressão séria. - O que foi, já vai desistir?

-Estou tentando recuperar o fôlego. - Ela responde irritada e ele a olha. - Acha que durante a luta o seu oponente vai esperar que você recupere o fôlego? Que ele vai sentar no chão e fazer uma pausa? Você não é criança, levante e lute. - Ela o olha, furiosa e se levanta. - Não me chame de criança, Uzumaki. Caso não tenha percebido, eu estou tentando, estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso.

-Pois não está sendo o suficiente. - Ele responde. - Você terá que se esforçar mais se quiser durar pelo menos alguns minutos em um combate. Não pense que Gaara estará sempre por perto para salvá-la. - Ela o olha, séria. Entendia o que o namorado queria dizer. Ela precisava ficar mais forte e mais ágil.

-Certo, vamos continuar. -Ele concorda e volta a atacá-la. Karura consegue se esquivar e se afasta, ele salta e a atinge na altura do peito, jogando-a contra a parede. A jovem cai com força e fica deitada no chão. Ele aguarda que ela se levante, mas passado alguns segundos, Karura não tinha se movido ainda e Minato fica preocupado.

-Karura, tudo bem? - Ela não responde e ele se aproxima preocupado, abaixando ao lado dela. - Amor, você está bem? - Ele se inclina e no mesmo instante, Karura o empurra e fica montada sobre ele. - Te peguei. Você nunca deve subestimar o inimigo ou se aproximar desarmado. Regra de sobrevivência shinobi.

Ele sorri e a sobe as mãos pelas coxas dela, sentando em seguida. - Tem razão, você me pegou. Isso foi um golpe baixo, pensei que você estivesse ferida. - Ele beija a jovem e a aperta de encontro ao corpo e Karura solta um gemido baixo. - Bom, não posso dizer que estou ótima, você pegou pesado.

-Desculpe, mas eu lhe disse que iria treiná-la da mesma forma que a ANBU treina. Se eu começasse devagar, não iria adiantar nada. - Ela concorda e o beija, empurrando-o para o chão. Logo ambos estão deitados no tatame, com Minato sobre a jovem. Ele beijava seu pescoço, enquanto acariciava seu seio por baixo do top que ela usava para treinar. Karura acariciava as costas nuas do rapaz, sentindo os músculos dele sob os dedos. Ele procura seus lábios e a beija explorando sua boca com a língua. Minato acaricia sua perna, movendo a mão até alcançar sua intimidade, tocando-a com desejo.

- Não se esqueça que o vigia da noite deve passar daqui alguns minutos. - Ele a olha sério. - Temos uma hora antes que ele apareça. Eu avisei que estaríamos aqui e que ele deveria começar a ronda mais tarde. - Ele se abaixa e volta a beijar o pescoço dela, levantando sua blusa e expondo os seios da jovem cobertos por um sutiã branco. Ele a olha enquanto remove sua blusa. - Eu te amo Karura e quero fazer amor com você agora. - Ela concorda e rapidamente eles se livram das roupas, beijando-se enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo um do outro.

Minato afasta as pernas da jovem e se posiciona entre elas, Karura estremece ao sentir a caricia do namorado que passava a língua em volta do seu mamilo, sugando seu seio em seguida. - Isso é tão bom, Minato. - Ela sussurra e ele sorri, voltando a acariciar seu seio com a língua. - Concordo, você é doce e deliciosa. - Ele a penetra e começa a se mover rápido e fundo, sentindo Karura se entregar sem reservas. Minato sente Karura estremecer novamente e sabe que ela está perto de gozar então intensifica seus movimentos, logo ambos chegam ao orgasmo e ele deita sobre ela, cansado e ofegante.

Eles ficam assim um longo tempo, até Karura se mover e tocar o rosto do namorado com carinho. - Acho que nosso tempo está acabando e eu não gostaria que o vigia nos encontrasse deitados aqui completamente nus. - Ele sorri e concorda e ambos se dirigem aos vestiários. Quinze minutos depois ele a espera na saída do prédio. Logo ela se junta a ele completamente vestida e agasalhada e eles se dirigem para a casa do rapaz, andando devagar. - Você já pensou no que quer fazer no seu aniversário?

-Eu gostaria de ir a Suna, mas sei que é muito perigoso. - Ela responde e se encosta mais ao rapaz que a aperta de encontro ao corpo, acariciando os cabelos dela. - Se você realmente quiser passar a data com sua família, a ANBU pode escoltá-la até lá.

-Seria muito arriscado, Minato. Não quero que essas pessoas te peguem novamente. - Ela o olha, séria e ele sorri de leve. - Ratinha, não se preocupe comigo. Estou acostumado a correr riscos. -Ela para de andar e o encara. -Esqueça, não quero vê-lo todo arrebentado de novo.

Ele a abraça e a beija com carinho. - Certo, então vamos passar seu aniversário aqui em Konoha, juntos. - Ela concorda e eles voltam a andar, chegando à casa do rapaz. Naruto e Sakura já os esperavam.

Eles jantam rapidamente e se juntam aos pais dele na sala, onde ficam conversando durante um longo tempo antes de todos subirem para os quartos.

XXX

Era o último dia de fisioterapia e Minato estava terminando a sessão quando Sakura entra na sala com um sorriso. - E então, como você está? - Ela pergunta beijando o rapaz na testa. Ele sorri para a mãe. - Me sinto ótimo, eu tenho treinado com Karura todas as noites e não tenho sentido dor. Acho que a fratura não causou danos permanentes.

-Você está certo. Sua recuperação foi excelente, parece seu pai. Naruto sempre se recuperou muito rápido de qualquer ferimento por causa do chákra da raposa. - Minato para de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. Ele sempre tivera muito medo de que o pai fosse capturado por causa da Kyuubi. Sakura percebe e volta a beijar o filho. - Não se preocupe com seu pai, meu amor. Naruto é muito forte e habilidoso. Muitos já tentaram capturá-lo sem sucesso.

-Eu sei, porém temo de que algo ruim aconteça á ele. - Minato responde e ela o abraça. Minato adorava o pai e Naruto era louco pelo filho. Os dois eram inseparáveis. - Não se preocupe, Naruto conseguiu defender nossa vila várias vezes praticamente sozinho. Você sabe que ele é um herói.

Minato concorda com a cabeça e volta a sorrir. - Ele é um grande herói. - Sakura sorri, concordando. - Muito bem, filho. Vou liberá-lo da fisioterapia e daqui quinze dias você poderá voltar ás missões. Mas quero que me procure imediatamente se sentir dor na perna, combinado? - O rapaz concorda e Sakura o deixa com a fisioterapeuta. Minato se levanta da maca e coloca o calçado. - Você ouviu minha mãe, estou liberado. Obrigado pela ajuda.

-Por nada, Minato. Foi um prazer ajudá-lo. Vai comemorar a alta? - Ele sorri e confirma. - Sim, eu e minha namorada iremos ao pub hoje. - A médica sorri e se despede dele com um sorriso. Ele sai do hospital e se dirige ao prédio do Hokage, queria falar com Inoichi sobre o que descobrira sobre Karura.

Ele encontra o ninja em sua sala no Setor de Inteligência de Konoha. Inoichi era o chefe do setor há mais de quarenta anos. Inoichi vê Minato se aproximando e sorri convidando-o a se sentar. - Bom dia, Minato. Posso ajudá-lo?

-Vim falar sobre Karura, Inoichi-sama. Acho que descobri a causa do bloqueio dela. - Inoichi olha curioso para o rapaz e Minato conta á ele o que Karura tinha lhe dito na primeira noite de treinamento. Depois de ouvi-lo, Inoichi fica um longo tempo pensando, antes de soltar um suspiro. - Eu não imaginava que isso estivesse acontecendo. Já fui várias vezes á Suna e sempre vi meus netos serem tratados com grande respeito.

-Karura disse que só é respeitada por ser filha do Kazekage. Ela não quer que o pai saiba o que aconteceu na academia para não lhe trazer más lembranças.

-Concordo, Gaara teve uma infância infeliz. Assim como seu pai também. - Minato concorda com a cabeça. Sabia que o pai sofrera muito preconceito e descriminação por parte dos moradores de Konoha quando era criança. - Bem, devemos tentar ajudar Karura da melhor forma possível. Temos que fazê-la adquirir autoconfiança. Vamos continuar com os treinamentos. Você a ajuda com o taijutsu e eu vou continuar a trabalhar a concentração dela e a manipulação de chákra. Juntos podemos fazê-la se sentir mais útil e isso provavelmente vai ajudá-la a recuperar suas habilidades.

-Certo. Vou deixá-lo agora. Preciso falar com meu pai. - Ele se despede e caminha até a sala do pai. A secretária o vê e sorri. - Bom dia, Minato. Pode entrar, seu pai está sozinho. - Ele agradece e entra, encontrando o pai sentado á sua mesa.

-Olá, filho. Como foram as coisas no hospital? Sua mãe o liberou da fisioterapia? - Ele sorri para o pai e eles passam a próxima hora conversando. Naruto olhava para o filho orgulhoso. Minato era inteligente e habilidoso. -O que você pretende fazer agora? A Vila Oculta da Pedra novamente nos deu a mesma resposta, que não há nenhum lugar no País da Terra chamado Yume no Shiro.

-Eu estava pensando nisso. Não creio que eles tenham motivos para mentirem e também não acho que Nara tenha mentido. Imagino que a ANBU da Vila da Pedra não saiba da existência desse lugar. Pode ser que seja o nome de uma residência ou um pequeno recanto.

-Concordo com você, mas isso dificulta muito as coisas. Como faremos para encontrar esse lugar? E será que lá existe algo realmente interessante? Gaara está muito preocupado com o filho e com a reunião dos Kages chegando o perigo aumenta.

-Você já sabe minha opinião sobre a reunião, pai. Ainda penso que seria melhor adiá-la.

-Não podemos fazer isso, filho. - Minato fica em silêncio durante algum tempo e depois olha sério para o pai. - Então a ANBU irá acompanhar você e Gaara.

-É proibido o uso de máscaras no País do Ferro e cada Kage só pode levar dois acompanhantes. Tem sido assim há décadas.

-Pois esta na hora dessa regra mudar. Mifune precisa aceitar que as coisas estão diferentes. - Naruto olha para o filho. - E como você pretende fazê-lo aceitar as novas regras?

- Vou enviar uma mensagem ao General Mifune no País do Ferro antes da reunião. Vou tentar convencê-lo da necessidade de aumentar a segurança para a reunião. De qualquer forma você não sai daqui sem a ANBU.

-Certo, Minato. Vou deixar isso nas suas competentes mãos. Tem autorização para mandar a mensagem ao Mifune antes da reunião. - O rapaz sorri e se levanta.

- Vou trabalhar agora. Nos vemos á noite. - Naruto concorda e Minato se dirige para o andar onde ficava a sala de reunião da ANBU. Era lá que ele trabalhava desde que tinha sido promovido á Capitão da ANBU.

XXX

Karura chega á casa do avô e o encontra a sua espera no quintal. Ela olha para a árvore e depois para Inoichi. - Boa tarde, vovô, posso começar? - Inoichi concorda e ela sorri. Fazia dias que ela tentava subir naquela árvore, sem sucesso. Mas não desistiria. Ela tenta concentrar chákra nos pés e subir na árvore, caindo em seguida. Ela tenta novamente e cai sentada no chão. Ela olha para a árvore e levanta novamente.

Inoichi a olhava pela janela com um sorriso. Sabia que a neta não desistiria nunca. Tinha herdado a persistência do pai. Ele a vê levantar novamente e se aproximar da árvore. Logo ela começa a concentrar chákra nos pés e com cuidado coloca o pé no tronco, mas desta vez ela começa a caminhar lentamente pela árvore.

Karura para no galho de cima e olha em volta, feliz. Ela tinha conseguido. Conseguira subir na árvore usando somente os pés. Inoichi olhava a neta de longe e podia sentir a felicidade dela.

-Vovô, eu consegui. - Ela grita feliz e ele sai no quintal. - Parabéns. Isso foi ótimo querida. Agora desça e tente novamente. Você precisa ter um bom controle do seu chákra para começar a treinar os jutsus que vou lhe mostrar. - Karura fica séria e desce, subindo em seguida. Ela faz isso várias vezes e em várias árvores. Ela fica as próximas horas fazendo isso e sentia que estava cada vez mais rápida. Nem precisava mais se esforçar muito, tinha se tornado automático.

Minato chega á casa de Inoichi e entra, procurando pela namorada. - Boa noite, Inoichi. A Karura já foi?

-Negativo, ela está no quintal treinando. - Minato se dirige para lá e procura em volta sem vê-la. Ele sente seu chákra e olha para cima encontrando-a sentada em um galho muito alto de uma árvore próxima. Ela sorria feliz e ele pode perceber que ela tinha conseguido subir na árvore usando apenas os pés. - Pelo jeito você conseguiu. - Ele sobe rapidamente e chega ao lado dela, abraçando-a. - Parabéns, meu amor. Você foi fantástica. - Ela o beija com carinho. - Como foi no hospital?

-Minha mãe me deu alta da fisioterapia. - Ele responde sorrindo, ainda abraçado á ela. - E então vamos ao pub? Temos duas coisas muito importantes para comemorar hoje. E eu preciso cumprir a promessa que lhe fiz no Ano Novo.

Ela sorri e desce da árvore junto com ele. Era visível a alegria da jovem e Minato fica comovido ao ver como aquilo era importante para ela. Karura se esforçava ao máximo para atingir seus objetivos e não tinha preguiça ou inventava desculpas. Eles se despedem de Inoichi e se dirigem á casa dela. Ela falava empolgada sobre o treino e ele a ouvia com carinho e paciência. Ele percebia que ela não era a garota mimada que ele imaginava, apenas se defendia do mundo usando uma postura arrogante, no fundo ela queria apenas ser aceita por ela mesma e não por ser filha do Kazekage. Eles chegam á casa dela e ele a beija com intensidade. - Venho pegá-la daqui uma hora.

-Certo, vou caprichar e ficar bem linda para o meu namorado. - Ela fala com um sorriso sapeca e ele a beija novamente. - Você já é linda, não precisa fazer nada. Até logo. - Ele se afasta em direção á própria casa e ela entra. Rápida ela sobe para o quarto e entra no banho. Minato lhe dera apenas uma hora para se arrumar. Ele não queria chegar tarde, normalmente o pub ficava aberto até a meia-noite e ele queria aproveitar á noite ao máximo.

Eles iriam comemorar a alta dele e o sucesso dela e Karura estava muito feliz com a vida que tinha agora. Tinha decidido se mudar em definitivo para Konoha. Sabia que seu pai não aceitaria sua decisão facilmente, mas ela não queria voltar para Suna. Não era apenas por causa de Minato, mas também por ela mesma.

Ela toma um longo banho e depois para em frente ao guarda roupas em dúvida. Não tinha decidido o que usar. A noite estava bem fria e havia neve nas ruas e calçadas da vila e isso limitava suas escolhas. Ela pega um calça preta justa e um pulôver branco. A calça marcava bem suas pernas e quadril e o pulôver evidenciava os seios. Calça as botas de salto e seca os longos cabelos, deixando-os soltos. Eles chegavam quase à cintura dela e eram de um vermelho bem vivo, iguais aos de Gaara. Os cabelos de Chihiro eram de um tom um pouco mais escuro que os dela. Ela faz uma maquiagem bem suave e sorri para a própria imagem refletida no espelho. Minato sempre dizia que ela era linda e Karura estava começando a se convencer disso.

Ela ouve a porta abrir e desce as escadas rapidamente encontrando o namorado que sorria tranqüilo. Minato a puxa para seus braços e a beija de leve, se afastando em seguida para olhá-la. - Você está linda, na verdade linda demais. Acho melhor ficarmos em casa, não quero que nenhum idiota fique babando pela minha namorada. -Ela ri alto e o beija. - Não seja bobo, até parece que eu vou dar chance á outro ninja, quando tenho o mais lindo de todos ao meu lado. - De fato, Minato estava lindo. Usava uma calça cinza escura e um pulôver verde. Eles saem e caminham abraçados até o pub, que ficava próximo. A casa da família Sabaku em Konoha tinha sido herança da avó materna de Karura e era muito bem localizada. Eles chegam ao pub após quinze minutos de caminhada. Ainda era cedo, mas o lugar já estava movimentado.

Minato e Karura entram e ela olha em volta, ela só tinha estado ali uma vez e achara o lugar muito bonito. A decoração era moderna com luzes coloridas e mesas redondas em volta da pequena pista de dança que no momento estava lotada. Ali dentro estava muito quente por conta dos aquecedores ligados e pela quantidade de pessoas presentes e Karura retira o pulôver. Ela usava uma blusa preta tomara que caia bem justa por baixo que brilhava a cada movimento dela. Minato a olha com desejo. Ela estava maravilhosa e ele pode perceber que alguns ninjas presentes a olhavam de forma nada discreta.

A garota estava alheia á atenção que atraíra e ele não pode deixar de perceber o quanto Karura ignorava a própria beleza. Ele pega em seu braço e a puxa para a pista, onde alguns jovens dançavam. Ela sorri e ambos começam a se mover ao ritmo da música agitada. Karura adorava dançar e eles ficam ali por quase uma hora.

O ritmo muda para uma música suave e as luzes diminuem. Minato passa o braço pela cintura dela e a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo, colando seus lábios ao pescoço dela numa caricia sensual. Karura sente um arrepio e procura seus lábios, beijando-o, enquanto acariciava sua nuca. Minato percorria suas costas com uma mão, enquanto a mantinha bem próxima á ele.

Numa mesa próxima três jovens reparavam no casal que aparentava estar muito feliz. - Sinceramente, acho que o nosso Minatinho está mesmo apaixonado pela sua prima, Aysha. Tem certeza de que é apenas fingimento? Não é o que está parecendo.

- Ele só está cumprindo ordens do pai dele. Naruto e Gaara querem deixar bem claro ás outras vilas o quanto Konoha e Suna são fortes aliadas e assim intimidar os inimigos de ambas. Então o Hokage obrigou Minato a namorar Karura. - Aysha fala com uma ponta de maldade, tinha ficado furiosa com a represália que recebera do seu capitão por culpa da filha do Kazekage e, como vingança, começara a espalhar o boato de que Minato estava namorando Karura por obrigação. Ela sai da mesa para cumprimentar algumas pessoas.

A música para e o casal volta á mesa, estavam com sede e com calor e pedem algo para beber. Uma jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos se aproxima da mesa deles com um sorriso. - Olá Minato, que bom ver que você já está melhor. Como vai Karura? -Inuzuka Shion beija ambos. - Como está o pequeno Akarui?

-Não tão pequeno mais. Já estou ficando preocupada, logo ele não vai mais caber na minha lavanderia e eu ainda não sei o que fazer. - Karura responde sorrindo. Shion era filha de Inuzuka Kiba e amiga dela e de seus irmãos. - Acho que ele ficará imenso.

-É bem possível, ele é descendente direto de Akamaru. Meu pai vai ficar feliz em saber que Akarui está ficando bem grande. Quando puder leve-o lá para ele ver. - Karura concorda e Shion se despede e afasta da mesa deles. Minato aproxima sua cadeira da namorada e passa o braço pelos seus ombros, puxando-a para um beijo, depois a olha com um sorriso calmo. - Estou pensando em construir um canil para Akarui lá em casa. Vou falar com meus pais. - Karura o beija no rosto feliz e encosta a cabeça no ombro dele.

Shion vê as algumas amigas sentadas e se dirige para a mesa delas. - Olá, como vão? - Uma das meninas a convida a sentar e ela aceita sorrindo. - Shion, você é amiga dos filhos do Kazekage, certo?

-Sim, somos amigos. Meu pai e Ino-sama se conhecem desde crianças, por quê?

-Aysha estava dizendo que o namoro de Minato e Karura é de fachada. Que ele foi obrigado pelo pai a namorá-la. Isso é verdade? - Shion olha para a outra surpresa. Então tinha sido Yamanaka Aysha que começara com o boato? Ela nega com a cabeça. - De forma alguma. Minato e Karura estão apaixonados. Vocês viram que ele fez no Ano Novo? Foi a surpresa mais linda que eu já vi um namorado fazer para uma namorada. Acham que ele faria isso por obrigação? - As duas negam e Shion sorri levantando. Tinha visto Aysha voltando e não queria falar com ela. - Eles se amam de verdade, podem dizer isso á qualquer um que invente mentiras por pura maldade e inveja. - Ela sai da mesa e se afasta.

Minato e Karura namoravam tranqüilos, indiferentes aos olhares de rancor e ódio que Aysha lançava a eles. Ela estava com muita raiva de ver os dois juntos. Há meses que ela vinha tentando atrair o rapaz loiro, não só porque ele era lindo e desejável, mas também porque era filho do Hokage e isso lhe daria um grande status ali na vila. A princesinha da areia estragara seus planos.

Karura beija o namorado e se afasta em direção ao toalete. Aysha vê e resolve ir atrás. O capitão do seu time tinha dito que ela deveria ficar longe dos filhos do Kazekage, mas ninguém poderia lhe repreender por encontrar Karura no banheiro do pub. Ela entra e vê que Karura estava retocando a maquiagem. Havia mais algumas garotas no local.

O olhar das duas cruza no espelho e Karura a ignora. Estava cansada de ser educada com a outra. Ela termina e começa a guardar suas coisas na bolsa. O perfume que Minato lhe dera cai e rola pela pia, parando ao lado de Aysha que o pega e olha com um sorriso falso. - Este perfume é delicioso, fui eu quem o indicou para Minato. Ele não tinha idéia do que lhe dar de presente e então eu o levei á perfumaria. Ele queria comprar o primeiro perfume que viu, mas eu o convenci a comprar este. Você gostou? - Karura pega o frasco da mão da outra e a olha irritada. -Com licença, preciso ir.

-O que é isso, prima? Por que a pressa. Faz tempo que não nos vemos. - Aysha fala segurando no braço de Karura. A jovem ruiva a olha séria e puxa o braço, soltando-se. -Escute uma coisa, Aysha. Nós não somos e nunca fomos primas ou tivemos qualquer laço de parentesco. Você apenas pertence ao mesmo clã que minha mãe e do qual meu avô é o líder, mais nada. Vê se me deixa em paz. Sei que está mentindo sobre o perfume. Você tem me provocado há anos, mas agora chega. Pare de me aborrecer, não quero ter que repetir isso. - Karura pega a bolsa e sai. Aysha fica olhando a porta fechada e ouve a risada das outras ninjas que estavam ali.

-Do que estão rindo? Nunca viram uma discussão de família? Idiotas. - Ela também sai. Karura a tinha humilhado, mas ela não deixaria aquilo barato. A ruiva não perdia por esperar.

Karura chega à mesa e Minato percebe que ela está furiosa. Ele pega sua mão e a olha curioso. - O que aconteceu?

-Yamanaka Aysha estava no banheiro. Sério, por que ela me odeia? Eu nunca lhe fiz nada, porém ela não perde uma chance de me provocar e irritar. - Ela olha para o namorado e com raiva conta o que tinha acontecido no banheiro. Ele a olha surpreso. - Ela disse isso? Ratinha, isso é mentira. Eu jamais pediria ajuda dela ou de qualquer pessoa para comprar algo para você. Eu a conheço bem e já sei suas preferências e esse perfume me lembra você. Esqueça o que ela disse, vou falar com meu pai amanhã.

-Deixe para lá. Não quero incomodar seu pai com isso. Acho que ela não vai mais me provocar depois de hoje. E quanto ao perfume, eu sei que foi você que o escolheu. É o seu aroma favorito, afinal você adora chocolate, certo? - Ela fala com um sorriso provocante e ele a beija. Tinha ficado admirado com a atitude de Karura em enfrentar Aysha. Realmente a namorada estava se tornando mais confiante e ele ficava feliz com isso.

Já era quase meia-noite quando eles saem do pub em direção á casa da jovem. Iriam dormir lá aquela noite. Iam abraçados e Minato beijava os cabelos da garota com carinho. Ela se afasta um pouco dele e com um sorriso sobe pela parede de um alto prédio, ele fica na calçada olhando a namorada escalar com facilidade. Ela para no telhado e olha para baixo. - Faça melhor, ANBU.

Ele sorri da provocação e no instante seguinte estava atrás dela, abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela vira de frente para ele, surpresa e ele a beija. -Parabéns, Lagartixa da Areia. - Eles riem juntos e voltam para a calçada. Karura se sentia muito feliz e se não fosse pelo encontro desastroso com a ninja da Folha, sua noite teria sido perfeita.

XXX

Já era de manhã e o quarto se encontrava levemente iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela. Karura acorda e se move preguiçosamente. Ela olha para o namorado e sorri. Minato dormia tranqüilo, estava descoberto da cintura para cima. Ele não parava coberto, parecia não sentir frio. Ela se apóia no braço e ergue o corpo, olhando com carinho para ele.

Minato possuía várias cicatrizes no dorso. Ela fica séria e acompanha com o dedo uma cicatriz longa que ia da cintura até quase a axila esquerda. Nunca tinha perguntado a ele o que causara aquela cicatriz.

-Essa eu consegui há dois anos. Estávamos lutando na captura de dois nukenins e um deles me atacou com uma adaga. Fiquei no hospital durante algumas horas, ganhei vários pontos e uma bela bronca da minha mãe. - Minato fala segurado a mão dela com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Acho que a bronca doeu mais do que o golpe ou os pontos. - Ela fala ainda com a mão sobre a cicatriz e ele abre os olhos, com uma expressão séria. - Elas incomodam você?

-Não, o que me incomoda é saber o quanto você já se feriu e que a qualquer momento eu posso receber a noticia da sua morte. - Ela responde também séria. Ele se apóia em um dos braços e toca no rosto dela. -Vou tentar evitar que isso aconteça. - Ele a beija, empurrando-a de encontro ao colchão. Karura passa os braços pelas costas dele e o acaricia - Eu te amo, Minato, não quero perdê-lo.

-Nem eu quero me separar de você e é por isso que vou tomar muito cuidado. - Ele responde e a beija, deitando sobre ela. - Eu te amo muito, Karura.

Eles se beijam e Karura sente o toque delicado e firme do rapaz em seu corpo. Minato percorre cada centímetro da pele dela com as mãos e os lábios, deixando-a excitada. Ela move o corpo instigando-o e Minato volta a procurar sua boca, beijando-a com desejo. Eles fazem amor durante um longo tempo. Depois ele a abraça e a puxa para perto. Karura repousa a cabeça no peito dele.

-O que você vai fazer hoje, agora que está liberado da fisioterapia?

-Trabalhar. Tenho que encontrar mais informações sobre Yume no Shiro, cada vez eu tenho mais certeza de que esse lugar é importante.

Ela senta na cama, abraçando as próprias pernas. - Você pode estar certo. Shikamaru parecia estar interessado em ajudar. Ele ainda ama minha mãe. - Ele concorda e continua. -Pretendo também enviar uma mensagem a Mifune pedindo que ele autorize a entrada de ANBUs no País do Ferro.

- Vai perder seu tempo, ele jamais vai concordar com isso, não é permitido o uso de máscaras lá. - Ela o olha. - E vocês não podem ir sem máscaras, sabem o risco disso.

- Meu pai não vai para lá sem a escolta da ANBU, eu já o avisei. Não vou permitir que ele corra um risco desses. - Minato levanta e começa a andar pelo quarto. Ele estava nu e ela o observa sem disfarçar. Ele para em frente á ela sorrindo de leve. - Por que está me olhando?

-Porque adoro olhar você. Eu já disse que o acho lindo. Muito lindo. - Ela responde sorrindo também e ele se senta ao lado dela, na cama. - Você também é linda. - Eles se beijam e depois ele se afasta. - Infelizmente, tenho que ir, preciso selecionar novos caçadores especiais para a ANBU.

Karura acaricia o rosto do namorado, ele era tão jovem e carregava a responsabilidade de liderar uma equipe de elite temida em todo mundo ninja. Ele segura a mão dela e a beija, levantando em seguida e entrando no banheiro, logo ela ouve o barulho da água e volta a deitar.

Ele sai do banheiro e começa a se vestir, olhando-a. - E você, vai se exercitar? - Ela confirma, vinha treinando todas as manhãs no dojo que havia em sua casa. Se sentia mais forte e mais rápida a cada dia. Minato tinha elaborado um plano de exercícios para ela e Karura o seguia á risca.

Ele sempre ficava impressionado com a disciplina e a seriedade com que ela encarava os treinamentos. Era incrível como já tinha progredido em um espaço de tempo tão curto. Realmente, ela era muito dedicada e estava ávida para aprender e se desenvolver. Minato sabia que ela estava indo muito bem nos treinos com o avô

Ela o olha sorrindo. - Venha almoçar aqui hoje. - Ele concorda e se despede saindo em direção ao prédio do Hokage. Segue para sua sala. Iria analisar as fichas dos chuunins e jounins de Konoha. Precisava selecionar ninjas com habilidades compatíveis com a ANBU. Ele passa a manhã toda listando nomes de possíveis candidatos para prestar os exames de seleção. Iria entrevistar os ninjas ao longo da semana.

XXX

Uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos para em frente ao portão principal da Vila da Areia. Fazia mais de vinte anos que não colocava os pés ali. Ainda se lembrava de Gaara a expulsando daquele lugar. Agora ela voltava, tinha um motivo para estar ali, um objetivo á cumprir.

Ela se aproxima da entrada onde estavam quatro vigias. Um deles se adianta para atendê-la.

-Bom dia, quero falar com o Kazekage. - O ninja pede seus documentos e ela lhe mostra a credencial de ninja da Vila de Suna para espanto do rapaz que nunca a tinha visto ali antes. A credencial era antiga, mas válida e ele a deixa entrar.

Matsuri olha em volta, a vila estava diferente. Era visível que várias mudanças tinham ocorrido naqueles vinte anos. Ela solta um suspiro, estava muito cansada e louca por um banho, porém iria fala com Gaara antes. Queria ver como ele estava depois de todo aquele tempo. Sabia que ele tinha se casado com a kunoichi de Konoha e tinham tido três filhos, o que muito a surpreendera.

Enquanto estavam noivos ela o convencera a não terem filhos, o fizera acreditar que seria muito arriscado. Pelo jeito a loira o fizera mudar de idéia. Matsuri se aproxima do Prédio do Kazekage e entra, subindo até o andar onde ficava o gabinete de Gaara. Ela se apresenta á secretária e aguarda.

Gaara estava com os dois filhos em sua sala, quando a secretária pede licença e entra. - Gaara-sama, uma ninja quer falar-lhe me particular. - Gaara a olha curioso. - Qual o nome dela?

-Matsuri, senhor. - Gaara olha espantado para a jovem e Chihiro e Inoichi se entreolham surpresos. Lembravam do que Karura tinha lhes contado, Matsuri era a ex-noiva do pai.

-Mamãe vai ficar furiosa. - Chihiro fala olhando para o pai. Inoichi se levanta. - É melhor deixarmos papai resolver isso, Chihiro. Vamos, temos muito que fazer. - Eles saem e encontram a mulher sentada á espera. Chihiro a olha sem disfarçar. Matsuri era muito bonita.

Matsuri também olha a garota fixamente. Tinha reconhecido os dois. Ambos eram filhos de Gaara, ela já os tinha visto em fotos. - Algum problema?

-Para o seu bem, espero que não. - Chihiro responde deixando a outra surpresa e segue o irmão. Gaara pede à secretária que mande Matsuri entrar. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que a ex-noiva queria com ele ou porque estava em Suna.

Matsuri entra e vê Gaara sentado olhando-a sério. Ele não tinha mudado nada. - O que a traz aqui, Matsuri? - Ele pergunta a queima-roupa. Não estava com disposição para ser gentil com ela. Matsuri tinha lhe causado um grande mal no passado.

-Nossa, Gaara, quanta descortesia. Você costumava ser mais educado. Não me convida nem para sentar? Eu vim de longe para falar com você.

Gaara solta um suspiro de irritação e indica cadeira a sua frente, depois se encosta a sua cadeira e espera que a outra fale. Antes que Matsuri abra a boca, a porta abre e Kankuro aparece, parando surpreso ao ver quem estava ali.

-Olá, Kankuro, quanto tempo. Soube que se casou com uma kunoichi de Konoha também. Seguindo os passos do irmão caçula?

-O que estava fazendo aqui, Matsuri. Gaara deixou claro que você não era mais bem vinda á Suna. - Kankuro fala parando próximo ao irmão. Percebe que Gaara estava zangado e fica de pé ao lado dele.

-Diga logo o que quer, Matsuri. - Gaara fala irritado.

-Simples, pretendo voltar a morar em Suna e quero minha posição de shinobi da Areia de volta. - Os dois irmãos se espantam ao ouvir aquilo. Matsuri tinha sumido quando Gaara a mandara embora de sua casa e ela tinha deixado Suna, pois percebera que o casamento entre eles estava definitivamente cancelado. Eles não tiveram noticias sobre ela durante todo esse tempo.

-E por que quer voltar? Faz vinte anos que deixou nossa vila. - Gaara fala sério.

-Você me expulsou daqui por causa da namorada loira. - Matsuri responde olhando fixamente para ele. - Não lhe dei motivos para me banir. Não cometi nenhum delito e não desobedeci nenhuma ordem sua. Não há motivos para impedir meu retorno.

Gaara a olha sem acreditar que aquela mulher queria voltar para Suna. Que motivos ela teria para voltar?

-Por que quer voltar, Matsuri? Ninguém pareceu sentir sua falta. - Kankuro fala olhando para a ex-cunhada. Matsuri fica irritada com o comentário e olha á sua volta vendo as fotos sobre a mesa de Gaara, sem pedir licença, ela pega a foto de Karura.

-Pela semelhança deve ser sua filha. - Ela afirma olhando para Gaara, que toma o porta-retrato das mãos dela e recoloca no lugar. -Sim, é minha filha mais velha. - Ele fala de má vontade e continua. - Matsuri, não posso impedi-la de voltar para Suna, porém quando saiu daqui não fazia mais parte da força ninja e eu não vou readmiti-la. Se quiser voltar a morar aqui será como civil.

Matsuri já esperava por isso. Quando eles ficaram noivos, ela tinha se desligado da força ninja, dissera á ele que seria muito arriscado que a noiva do Kazekage saísse em missões. Ele concordara e logo depois ela se mudara para a casa dele e Gaara passara a sustentá-la.

- Tudo bem, então eu viverei aqui como civil. Posso me sustentar durante um longo tempo. Meu falecido marido me deixou muito bem de vida, tenho muitos investimentos.

-Não sabia que tinha se casado. - Gaara fala olhando-a. Matsuri sorri de leve. - Sim me casei enquanto morava na capital e fui morar no País da Terra. Vivi lá por mais de dez anos. Há um ano meu marido faleceu e eu me senti muito sozinha, então resolvi voltar para Suna.

- Não teve filhos? - Kankuro pergunta e Gaara fica tenso, esperando pela resposta. Ino sempre achara que Matsuri não queria filhos e por isso o fizera acreditar que tinha medo de gerar um filho dele. Matsuri olha zangada para o ex-cunhado, tinha vontade de mandá-lo cuidar da própria vida, mas ele era um dos conselheiros de Suna.

-Não, não tive, meu marido não podia ter filhos. - Ela mente, sem olhar para Gaara. - Entendo. - Kankuro fala, achava que a mulher estava mentindo.

- Já tem minhas condições. Se quiser morar aqui em Suna, viverá como civil. - A mulher concorda e se levanta. - Está certo, eu aceito. Vou deixá-los, imagino que tenham muito o que fazer. - Ela se despede e sai. Kankuro senta á frente de Gaara. - Tenho certeza de que Ino não vai gostar de saber que Matsuri está de volta.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Ele abre a gaveta e pega uma mensagem com o símbolo de Konoha. - Há dois dias recebi esta mensagem de Minato. Ele esteve com Shikamaru e descobriu que Sasuke tinha interesse pessoais no País da Terra e agora Matsuri volta para Suna depois de morar lá durante anos.

-Acha que tem alguma ligação? - Kankuro pergunta, surpreso. -Não acredito em coincidências. - Gaara pensa durante alguns minutos e depois olha para o irmão. -Mantenha Matsuri sob vigilância e conduza uma investigação sigilosa sobre ela. Descubra tudo o que puder sobre o tempo que ela ficou fora de Suna

Kankuro levanta e se dirige para a porta. - Certo, deixe comigo. E acho que você deveria ir se preparando para contar a sua esposa que sua ex-noiva está de volta á nossa vila. Ino não ficará nem um pouco feliz com a novidade. - Ele fala rindo e sai da sala do irmão.

Kankuro tinha razão. Ino passara a odiar Matsuri á quem considerava culpada pelo medo dele em ter filhos. Ela ficaria furiosa e era melhor evitar que as duas se encontrassem, pelo menos até ele descobrir por que Matsuri tinha voltado.

XXX

Karura estava sentada na frente do avô. Ele iria começar a lhe ensinar os jutsus do clã Yamanaka. - Karura, preste muita atenção. Vamos começar com os jutsus que não exijam a presença de mais ninguém. Vamos tentar nos comunicar telepaticamente. - Os olhos de Karura brilham com a idéia e Inoichi sorri. Karura estava se desenvolvendo muito rápido. Ele não pedira mais que ela concentrasse chákra na mão. Iria esperar que ela estivesse mais familiarizada com os jutsus.

-Relaxe e tente copiar os movimentos com as mãos que eu vou lhe mostrar. - Ela concorda e observa o avô. Ele faz os movimentos bem devagar e pede que ela repita. Karura se atrapalha e olha séria para o avô. -Vamos continuar tentando, meu anjo, no começo é difícil mesmo. - Ela concorda e volta a tentar. Ela tenta várias vezes, sem descanso. Inoichi estava sentando ao lado da neta e lhe mostrava com carinho e paciência o que devia ser feito. A tarde passa rapidamente e já estava anoitecendo quando eles ouvem batidas na porta. Karura abre e vê o namorado parado do lado de fora. - Olá, vim te buscar. - Ela sorri e se despede do avô, saindo em seguida. Eles se dirigem a casa dela.

Karura troca de roupa rapidamente e se encontra com Minato no dojo para treinarem. Ele já estava se aquecendo e ela começa a se aquecer também. Eles terminam de se aquecer e começam a treinar. Ele a atacava com força. Karura tentava bloqueá-lo, porém era difícil, Minato era muito rápido. Ela vinha melhorando a cada dia e no final do treinamento ela consegue bloqueá-lo com sucesso. Eles param e Minato a olha com um sorriso de orgulho. - Parabéns, Rata da Areia. Isso foi ótimo. - Ela o olha feliz e o abraça. A opinião de Minato era importante para ela. - Eu consegui. - Ele concorda e a beija e eles sobem para o quarto dela, tomam banho e descem em seguida para jantar. Já era tarde e o céu estava carregado, com certeza eles teriam neve mais tarde. Minato queria chegar a casa dele antes disso.

Assim que eles terminam de comer, ele pega Akarui que já estava esperando por eles. O cachorro tinha crescido muito. Ele ia preso á corrente. Eles chegam à casa de Minato e sobem para o quarto. Sakura e Naruto já tinham ido deitar.

Minato abre as cortinas, sabia que a namorada gostava de ver a neve caindo. Karura entra no banheiro e sai usando uma linda camisola. Ela tinha decidido usar a camisola que Chihiro lhe dera. Ele a vê e fica fascinado. Ela estava linda, a peça era curta e transparente, tinha um decote profundo e uma fenda na lateral. Minato respira fundo e se aproxima, puxando-a de encontro ao seu peito. - Você está linda. - Ele fala rouco e a beija, acariciando a pele dela por cima do tecido macio e delicado. Ele solta os lábios dela e a afasta para olhá-la. Ela sorri e dá uma volta. - Gostou? Foi presente da Chihiro.

-Tenho que agradecer á sua irmã quando encontrá-la. - Ela ri e o abraça, beijando-o. Ele a pega no colo e a leva para cama. Despe-se rapidamente e se deita sobre ela. Ele afasta as alças da camisola e expõe os seios dela, beijando sua pele, sentindo a jovem estremecer. Adorava fazer amor com a namorada.

Ele puxa a camisola para baixo, deslizando pelo corpo dela e a deixa apenas com uma calcinha minúscula. Ele a olha, sério. -Eu te amo, Karura, vou amá-la sempre. - Karura sente o namorado retirando a última peça de roupa que ela usava. Minato beija todo o corpo dela, tocando-a com desejo. Ele a beija e continua acariciando-a até senti-la estremecer. Karura sente os dedos dele movendo-se em sua intimidade e geme de prazer. Minato afasta as pernas da jovem e se posiciona, penetrando-a em seguida. Move-se cada vez mais rápido, até senti-la gozar. Ele também goza e solta seu corpo sobre o dela, ofegante. Depois de vários minutos, ele ergue a cabeça e a olha. - Não quero me separar de você nunca, meu amor. - Ela sorri concordando, ficariam juntos para sempre. Eles se acomodam na cama e dormem abraçados.

XXX

Ino chega ao escritório do marido e entra após cumprimentar a secretária. Gaara estava com os irmãos, os três tinham o semblante sério, mas ele sorri assim que vê a esposa. - Boa tarde, vim fazer uma visita, espero não estar atrapalhando. - Ela fala beijando o marido em seguida.

-É claro que não, meu amor. Sente, preciso mesmo falar com você. - Ele o olha curiosa e senta em seguida. Kankuro e Temari trocam um olhar e se levantam. - Já estávamos de saída, Ino. Nos vemos mais tarde. - Ino concorda e olha para o marido á espera. Sentia que ele tinha algo desagradável para lhe dizer.

-Ino, eu tenho uma noticia que tenho certeza você não vai gostar. -Ela solta um suspiro e aguarda. Ele a olha e continua. - Matsuri retornou á Suna. - Ela se levanta surpresa e encara o marido, uma expressão furiosa tomando conta de seu rosto. - Como é? Ela está de volta? E você consentiu que ela ficasse aqui?

-Não posso expulsá-la daqui, ela não fez nada que justifique seu banimento. - Ele responde tenso, sabia que a esposa odiaria a novidade. Ino o encara. - Como assim, ela não fez nada? Gaara, ela quase destruiu sua vida. Foi graças ao egoísmo dela que você sofreu meses com pesadelos horríveis. Você estava em um processo de autodestruição quando eu o conheci e Matsuri é a única culpada por isso. - Ela volta a sentar e tenta se acalmar. -Você sabe por que ela voltou? E por onde ela andou durante estes anos? - Gaara relata á ela tudo o que Matsuri tinha lhe dito e Ino pensa durante um tempo. -Concordo com você, pode não ser mera coincidência. - Ela olha para o marido. - Não gosto da idéia dessa mulher próxima á você. Ela já lhe causou muito mal. - Ele a olha com carinho. - Não se preocupe com isso, ela não pode me atingir. Ficará aqui como civil e será constantemente vigiada. - Ela concorda com a cabeça. Se Matsuri tentasse se aproximar de seu marido ou de seus filhos, Ino acabaria com ela. Esperava por essa oportunidade há vinte anos.

XXX

Minato olha frustrado para a mensagem em suas mãos. Mifune não tinha concordado com a presença da ANBU, ele não estava convencido de que os Kages corriam perigo real e deixara claro que se Minato quisesse acompanhar o Hokage até o País do Ferro teria que ser sem máscara. Ele larga o papel e fica pensativo. Sabia que o grupo que o atacara tentaria matar seu pai, Gaara e Inoichi e assim destruir o Acordo de Paz.

Droga, se pelo menos seu pai concordasse em adiar a reunião. Tinha certeza de que eles seriam atacados durante o evento. Seria a ocasião perfeita para um ataque. Ele amassa o papel e joga fora. Não adiantava ficar se lamentando. O melhor era continuar a investigar e descobrir o máximo possível, com mais informações talvez ele conseguisse convencer Mifune.

Em poucos dias sua licença médica terminaria e ele poderia voltar ás missões. Como capitão sairia apenas em ocasiões muito especiais. Deveria coordenar os esquadrões e treinar os novos membros. Estava feliz com a nova posição, poderia proteger melhor seu pai e sua vila. Ele pega as fichas dos candidatos á se tornarem membros da ANBU. Eram ninjas forte, habilidosos, corajosos e leais e Minato tinha certeza de que poderiam se tornar excelentes ANBUs.

Ele sai da sua sala e segue até a sala do pai queria fazer uma surpresa para a namorada no aniversário dela e precisava da autorização do Hokage. Depois iria pegar Karura na casa do avô dela. Ela vinha treinando com dedicação e afinco e ele sabia que estava obtendo ótimos resultados.

XXX

-_Consegui, eu consegui._ - Karura estava se comunicando telepaticamente com o avô. Era a primeira vez que conseguia. Inoichi a olha surpreso, tinha começado a lhe ensinar aquele jutsu no dia anterior e ele não esperava que conseguissem resultado tão cedo.

-_Parabéns, agora vamos ver quanto tempo você consegue manter a comunicação. Me conte o que fez ontem depois que saiu daqui com Minato. - _Ele pede á neta e a vê ficar vermelha. Inoichi entende o que está se passando e começa a rir. - -_Karura, não precisa me contar tudo o que vocês fizeram._ - Ela ri junto com o avô e depois relata tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Eles mantêm a conversa por quase meia-hora e então a conexão se desfaz. Karura olha para o avô. - Como eu fui?

-Você foi ótima meu anjo, excelente. Nunca vi alguém aprender esse jutsu tão rápido, nem mesmo sua mãe. - Karura sorri feliz e abraça o avô. - Você é maravilhoso, vovô. Devo tudo a você.

-Negativo, você deve tudo a você mesma, tem se esforçado e nunca desiste. - Ele olha para Karura e fica sério. - Meu anjo, o que você pretende fazer quando terminar seu treinamento?

Karura fica séria também. - Eu decidi que não vou voltar a Suna, pretendo continuar morando aqui em Konoha, sei que não será fácil convencer meu pai. Eu amo o deserto e sentirei muito a falta da minha família, porém me sinto em casa quando estou aqui. Espero que tio Naruto concorde com a minha permanência.

-Tenho certeza de que ele ficará muito feliz. E você poderá fazer parte da força ninja da Folha, afinal você nasceu aqui em Konoha. - Ela olha para o avô surpresa e depois sorri, feliz. Ele tinha razão, ela era natural de Konoha e poderia trabalhar e morar ali. Não gostaria de brigar com o pai e esperava que ele aceitasse sua decisão.

Inoichi olhava para a neta feliz. Ele já desconfiava que ela fosse querer ficar morando ali. - Certo, agora, vamos relaxar e meditar, logo Minato estará aqui para pegá-la. - Ela concorda e segue a orientação dele. Inoichi tinha tido uma idéia, mas precisaria falar com Naruto, antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

XXX

-E então pai, tenho sua autorização? - Minato olhava para o pai esperando a resposta. Naruto sorri, ele nunca negava nada ao filho. - É claro que sim, filho. Acho uma excelente idéia, ela vai adorar. Vou tomar as providencias, deixe comigo. - O filho sorri agradecendo e depois se despede, iria pegar sua namorada.

Ele chega á casa de Inoichi e vê os dois pela janela. Eles tomavam chá na sala do ninja. Karura vê o namorado chegando e lhe abre a porta. Ela estava muito feliz e animada e ele fica curioso. - Boa noite. - Ela sorri e o beija. - Minato, eu consegui me comunicar com meu avô por telepatia. - Ele sorri, feliz. - Parabéns, isso é ótimo. Imagino que não é comum alguém aprender isso tão rápido.

-Tem razão, Minato. Isso é muito raro, ninguém tinha conseguido aprender esse jutsu assim tão rápido quanto minha neta. - Inoichi fala com orgulho. - Ela está se tornando um prodígio, assim como a mãe. - Karura se sente orgulhosa e dá um beijo de despedida no avô. Depois ela e Minato saem. Ela estava empolgada e ele sorria ao vê-la contar sobre o jutsu. - Foi incrível, eu ouvia a voz de meu avô direto em minha mente. Eu já tinha visto ele e minha mãe se comunicarem assim e não fazia idéia de como podia ser fantástico. - Ele a beija. - Que bom que você conseguiu, fico muito feliz. - Eles seguem para a casa dele, iriam jantar com os pais dele naquela noite. Pretendia conversar com o sogro sobre sua permanência em Konoha. Se ele concordasse, então ela tentaria convencer o pai.

Naruto e Sakura estavam à espera deles e logo eles se acomodam á mesa. Karura contava aos sogros sobre os treinamentos e o casal sorria ao ver como ela estava feliz. - Fico contente. Seus pais ficarão muito felizes aos saber que você está progredindo rápido. - Ela sorri e olha para Naruto. - Tio, gostaria de falar com você, depois. - Naruto olha para a nora surpreso e concorda. Logo após o jantar os dois se retiram para o escritório dele. Naruto senta e convida a jovem para se sentar também. - Diga, Karura, posso ajudá-la em algo?

-Sim, pode. Tio Naruto, eu gostaria de ficar morando aqui, depois de terminar meu treinamento, se você autorizar. - Ele a olha, já esperava por isso. Tinha certeza de que a jovem não ia querer se separar de Minato. - Karura, eu adoraria tê-la morando aqui. Será um prazer, mas quero que fale com seu pai antes. Se Gaara concordar, você será muito bem vinda á Força Ninja da Folha. - Ela sorri, feliz. Agora só faltava falar com seu pai. Ela abraça e beija o sogro. - Obrigada, tio Naruto.

-Não precisa me agradecer, na verdade já esperava por isso. - Ele responde e ela o olha.- Não é apenas por causa do Minato, tio, mas também por mim. Sempre amei Konoha e desde que descobri que nasci aqui, sinto que este é meu lugar. - Ele sorri concordando e eles voltam à sala onde ficam conversando durante um tempo, antes do casal mais jovem subir para o quarto. Karura podia perceber a curiosidade do namorado.

Assim que entram no quarto ele a olha de forma interrogativa e ela senta na cama sorrindo e lhe conta a conversa que tivera com o pai dele. Pode ver os olhos do rapaz brilharem de felicidade. -Eu não pretendia deixá-la ir embora mesmo, fico feliz que meu pai tenha concordado.

-Agora só preciso falar com meu pai. Espero que ele não crie problemas. -Ela fala um pouco preocupada. - Eu acho que Gaara vai concordar se é isso que você quer mesmo, ele não vai criar empecilhos, ele só quer sua felicidade. - Ela assente e sorri. Sempre recebia mensagens de seus pais e irmãos de Suna e seu pai sempre lhe dizia que estava contente com o progresso dela. Minato a beija com carinho. Tinha ficado muito feliz com a decisão dela. Sabia que ela não estava fazendo só por causa dele. Ela queria continuar morando ali, pois se sentia aceita como ela mesma em Konoha. Não se sentia diferente ou estranha.

Já era tarde e eles se preparam rapidamente para dormir, deitando em seguida, Minato a puxa para perto e a beija, sorrindo. -Não sei por que coloca o pijama se sabe que eu vou arrancá-lo de você. - Ela ri e acaricia os cabelos dele. - Eu gosto quando você me despe. -Eles riem juntos e logo o pijama está no chão e Minato passa a beijar cada centímetro do corpo dela. Ela fecha os olhos e geme baixinho, enquanto ele intensificava os carinhos. Ele volta a beijar os lábios dela e depois encosta a boca em seu ouvido. - Eu te amo e jamais vou deixá-la se afastar de mim. - Ela sorri e eles se amam com carinho e paixão, dormindo abraçados depois.

XXX

-Vamos, Sabaku, tente me acertar, pelo menos uma vez antes que eu morra de velhice. - Minato fala irritando a namorada. Ele a provocava constantemente durante os treinamentos e aquilo a deixava furiosa. Fazia dez dias que eles treinavam a luta corpo a corpo e ela já conseguia esquivar e bloqueá-lo, mas ainda não o atingira nenhuma vez. Ela tenta golpeá-lo, mas ele se move rapidamente e some, reaparecendo atrás dela no instante seguinte e a atinge nas costas, porém Karura já esperava por isso e movendo o quadril para a esquerda ela dobra o joelho e acerta a perna direita dele, derrubando o rapaz.

Ele fica deitado com a mão sobre a parte atingida e Karura espera que ele se levante. Tarde demais ela se lembra de que aquela fora a perna que ele quebrara quando fora atacado e preocupada abaixa ao lado dele. -Minato, desculpe. Você está bem? - Rápido ele a derruba no chão e prende no chão. - Não se aproxime do inimigo desarmada, esqueceu? - Ele fala sorrindo e ela fica zangada. - Pensei que tinha machucado sua perna. - Ele a beija. - Você conseguiu me derrubar. Saiba que poucos tinham conseguido isso antes. - Ela o olha e sorri. - Sim, eu derrubei o capitão da ANBU de Konoha. Isso deve valer pontos extras. - Eles riem e ele a beija novamente. - Você está progredindo bem rápido. Parabéns.

Ela agradece e levanta. - Vamos continuar, ou você vai ficar deitado aí como um velho inútil? - Ele se espanta com a provocação e se levanta. Karura salta e girando corpo acerta o peito dele com um chute, Minato se afasta alguns passos, surpreso e sorri. Ele avança e volta a atacá-la, porém sem conseguir acertá-la. Eles continuam treinando durante mais meia hora, até ele dar a aula como terminada. Era visível a alegria e o orgulho da garota e Minato se sentia feliz em acompanhar o treinamento dela.

Era perceptível as mudanças no comportamento dela em virtude dos treinamentos com ele e com Inoichi. Ela estava mais segura e confiante e ele gostava de ver a namorada assim. Nunca tinha se apaixonado daquela forma antes. E sabia que nunca sentiria por outra o que sentia por ela. Ele estava decidido a se casar com Karura num futuro não muito distante.

XXX

Karura lia as mensagens dos seus pais e irmãos que tinham chegado naquela manhã. Ela ria ao ler a carta de Chihiro que perguntava se ela já tinha estreado a camisola e como tinha sido a grande noite com o namorado. No fim ela dizia que quando voltasse a Konoha iria seduzir Ayko, pois já estava cansada de esperar o Hyuuga tomar uma iniciativa.

Ela sentia saudade da família, mas estava feliz em poder treinar com o avô e ficar ao lado de Minato. Ela faria dezoito anos em duas semanas e seria a primeira vez que passaria o aniversário longe da família.

Batidas na porta despertam sua atenção e ela atende, ficando surpresa ao ver quem estava lá. Hyuuga Akihiko olhava para Karura com um sorriso lindo e sedutor e a jovem não pode deixar de admirar a beleza do rapaz moreno de olhos perolados.

-Olá Karura, não me convida á entrar? - Ela sorri e dá passagem a ele. - Akihiko, não sabia que você já tinha voltado. - Ela abraça o amigo que a segura bem junto dele, beijando seu rosto, depois a solta e se afasta para poder admirar a ruiva.

-Cheguei ontem á noite e meu irmão me contou que você estava morando aqui. - Ayko também tinha lhe dito que Karura estava namorando com Minato. Ela o convida a se sentar e senta ao lado dele. -Como foi à viagem até a capital do Fogo?- Akihiko tinha viajado com o avô Hiashi á pedido da mãe, Hyuuga Hinata - Foi ótima, porém senti falta de nossos amigos nas festas de fim de ano. Principalmente de você e seus irmãos.

- Sentimos sua falta também. - Ela fala e ele a olha fixamente, deixando a garota constrangida. Karura era linda e eles tinham tido um rápido namoro no verão, depois ela voltara á Suna e eles trocaram mensagens durante algum tempo, sem que nenhum compromisso tivesse sido assumido. Agora ele estava de volta á Konoha e ela estava morando lá, então ele tinha uma grande chance de conquistar a garota e não iria desperdiçá-la.

Karura se sente um pouco encabulada pelo olhar do rapaz. Podia imaginar o que ele estava imaginando e estava preocupada com aquilo. Minato já tinha dado mostras de ser ciumento e aquilo podia causar problemas com o namorado.

-E então como vai o treinamento com seu avô? - Ele pergunta despertando Karura de seus pensamentos e eles passam a hora seguinte conversando sobre vários assuntos. Tinha certeza de que Akihiko sabia sobre ela e Minato e estava esperando que ele perguntasse algo, mas ele não tocou no nome do namorado dela nenhuma vez.

-Tenho que ir agora Karura, preciso me apresentar ao Hokage, avisar que estou de volta e verificar se ele já tem alguma missão para mim. - Ela concorda e o acompanha até a porta. Na saída Akihiko passa o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para perto e a olha, sério. -Ayko me contou sobre você e Minato e pode ter certeza de que não gostei nem um pouco da novidade. Não pretendo te perder para ele, então se prepare, vou lutar por você. - Ele fala e a beija, pegando Karura de surpresa. Ela o empurra e o olha séria. -Por favor, Akihiko, desista disso, eu e Minato estamos juntos e eu o amo.

- Não vou desistir de você. - Ele fala e sai em seguida, deixando a ruiva sem resposta e sem ação. Agora ela sabia que teria problemas com o namorado.

Akihiko se dirige ao prédio do Hokage e entra no gabinete de Naruto com um sorriso. Naruto se levanta e o abraça. - Akihiko, fico feliz em revê-lo, como foi a viagem? - O rapaz senta para conversar com o loiro. Como todos em Konoha ele admirava muito o Hokage, Naruto era amigo dos seus pais e Neji era conselheiro de Konoha. Akihiko e o irmão gozavam de uma posição privilegiada na vila, porém jamais tiraram vantagem disso, sempre respeitando as regras como todos os outros ninjas. - Então, tio Naruto, tem algo para mim?

-Sim, tenho. Você já soube o que aconteceu á Minato? - O outro concorda e Naruto continua. - Muito bem, ele é o novo capitão da ANBU e está selecionando novos membros, eu gostaria de sugerir seu nome. O que acha de fazer parte do grupo? - Akihiko sorri e concorda, feliz. Naruto se levanta e chama o rapaz para acompanhá-lo. Sabia que o filho estava no prédio e queria que ele incluísse o nome de Akihiko á lista de ninjas que fariam o teste de aptidão para ingressar na ANBU. Ele pega a ficha no ninja e ambos saem da sala.

Naruto bate á porta do filho e entra em seguida. Minato sorri ao ver seu pai e fica surpreso ao ver quem o acompanhava. -Olá Minato, como vai? -Akihiko pergunta educadamente e Minato o cumprimenta também com educação, olhando para o pai em seguida. - Minato, quero que inclua o nome de Akihiko para os testes de seleção da ANBU. Me deixaria muito feliz vê-lo no grupo, desde que, é claro ele tenha perfil para isso. - Minato concorda e Naruto volta á falar. -Vou deixá-los, aqui está a ficha dele. Akihiko. - O rapaz olha sério para o Hokage. - Boa sorte, nos falamos depois.

Naruto sai e deixa os dois a sós. Minato convida o outro a se sentar e analisa a ficha dele. Akihiko tinha realizado várias missões rank S com sucesso. Era disciplinado, habilidoso e forte. Aliava as vantagens do Byakugan com a força física adquirida em anos de treinamento.

-Não sabia que queria entrar na ANBU, você nunca disse nada. - Minato fala olhando o outro nos olhos. Sentia que Akihiko estava incomodado com algo em relação a ele. - Foi seu pai que sugeriu e eu gostei da ideia. Ayko me disse que o grupo que te atacou é grande e seus principais alvos são tio Naruto, Gaara-sama e Inoichi. Gostaria de ajudar a protegê-los.

Minato volta a olhar para a ficha do rapaz. Com certeza Akihiko possuía todos os quesitos necessários para entrar no grupo. - Certo, vou colocá-lo na lista dos ninjas que iram prestar os testes. Realizarei as provas assim que tiver sido liberado da licença médica. Ficaremos uma semana nas montanhas para a seleção. O local só será informado no dia. Esteja aqui na data e horário que eu comunicar.

-Certo. - Akihiko levanta e se dirige até a porta, parando com a mão na maçaneta. -A propósito, visitei Karura antes de chegar aqui. - Minato não gosta de ouvir isso e o outro continua. -Pensei que éramos amigos, Minato.

-O que quer dizer com isso? -Minato pergunta ficando de pé e o outro cruza os braços olhando-o. - Eu tinha lhe contado que eu e Karura estávamos namorando, mesmo assim você a seduziu. Por quê? Pensei que se odiavam e quando volto a Konoha descubra que estão juntos com a autorização do pai dela. Como pôde fazer isso comigo?

-Não lhe devo satisfações e trate de ficar longe de minha namorada. - Minato responde, irritado com a atitude do outro.

-Esqueça, já disse á Karura que vou lutar por ela e quero deixá-lo avisado também, afinal, ao contrário de você, gosto de jogar limpo e não quero apunhalar ninguém pelas costas. Ela vai voltar para mim, pode ter certeza. Eu a amo há anos e ela será minha. - Ele termina de falar e sai da sala. Tinha deixado claro suas intenções.

Minato senta irritado. Karura tinha dito que não era namorada de Akihiko, porém pelo jeito o rapaz a considerava como tal. Pelo tom do rapaz ele falava sério quando dissera que iria lutar por ela. Não queria problemas com Akihiko, com certeza ele seria aprovado nos testes para a ANBU, faria parte do grupo e seria péssimo se eles se antagonizassem o tempo todo. Ele volta a olhar a ficha do rapaz, era impecável. Era um grande ninja, leal e fiel ao Hokage e seu pai o admirava muito.

Akihiko e Ayko eram grandes amigos da família do Kazekage. Já tinham ido á Suna várias vezes para visitá-los e Minato sabia que Gaara gostava do rapaz e o aceitaria como genro com a mesma satisfação que o aceitara. Minato começa a sentir inseguro. Sabia que Karura o amava, mas agora que Akihiko estava de volta, será que ela não ficaria em dúvida?

XXX

Gaara olhava para o ninja que estava agachado á sua frente, apoiado em um dos joelhos e com a cabeça baixa. - Sabe que expos nossa vila á um grande perigo. Devia ser mais responsável. - O shinobi olha para o Kazekage nervoso. Tinha sido pego dormindo durante o seu turno no portão principal. - Gaara-sama, rogo seu perdão e juro que isso não acontecerá novamente. - Gaara podia perceber o medo do rapaz e solta um suspiro. -Certo, você ficará suspenso por uma semana. Procure por Inoichi e comunique minha decisão.

-Gaara-sama, eu assumo a responsabilidade pelo erro de meu companheiro. - Chihiro fala olhando séria para o pai. O rapaz pertencia ao time do qual ela era a líder. - Falarei com Inoichi-dono sobre a sua sábia decisão. - Gaara concorda e volta a olhar para o shinobi. - Você pode sair. Dispensado. - O outro sai e assim que a porta fecha, Chihiro começa a rir, junto com o tio ali presente. - Chihiro, você exagerou. - O pai a repreende e ela o olha, tentando ficar séria, sem sucesso. - Ele mereceu, papai. Era muito arrogante e prepotente, sempre se considerando o melhor do grupo. Agora ele se tornará mais humilde, tenho certeza.

O shinobi era um dos antigos companheiros de time de Karura. Chihiro o escalara há duas semanas para vigiar o portão, porém ela o colocara em missões durante o dia, não dando oportunidade dele descansar. Assim que ela percebera que ele estava exausto, dobrara o turno dele, de forma que o rapaz passara a ficar no portão o dia todo. Na noite anterior ele acabara pegando no sono durante o trabalho e Inoichi o encontrara dormindo.

-Certo, filha, mas agora chega, tenho certeza de que ele já aprendeu a lição. - Gaara fala olhando a filha com um sorriso. Ela sorri também. - Tudo bem , não esperava que ele dormisse no turno dele, isso foi um bônus á mais. E foi muito divertido vê-lo acordar dando de cara com Inoichi. - Ela fala rindo.

-Tenho certeza disso. - Kankuro fala olhando para a sobrinha com um sorriso. - Francamente, você é terrível. Eu nunca pensaria em algo mais humilhante do que ser flagrado dormindo durante um posto de vigia pelo futuro Kazekage. Pior que isso só se fosse seu pai a flagrá-lo.

Eles riem de novo. - Vou procurar por Inoichi e avisá-lo sobre a suspensão. - Chihiro se despede do pai com um beijo e sai, sorrindo feliz. Gaara fica olhando para a porta fechada com um sorriso. - Eles cresceram muito rápido.

-Tem toda razão. Estamos ficando velhos. Logo Karura estará casada e você poderá se tornar avô. -Kankuro fala olhando para o irmão, Gaara o olha um pouco irritado com o comentário. -Espero que Karura e Minato estejam se prevenindo, ambos são jovens demais para se tornarem pais.

-Espero que você tenha razão. - Kankuro senta e muda de assunto. - Temos vigiado Matsuri dia e noite, mas até agora ela não fez anda além de alugar uma casa e se acomodar.

-E quanto à vida dela fora daqui? O que descobriu? - Gaara pergunta sério. Fazia uma semana que a ex-noiva dele tinha retornado á Suna. - Ela realmente se casou e se mudou para o País da Terra, seu marido se chamava Onori Kole e de fato era muito rico. Porém eles saíram do País do Vento de repente. Apenas alguns amigos ficaram sabendo da mudança deles. Mandei um investigador para o País da Terra para descobrir mais alguma coisa.

Gaara se encosta á cadeira e fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos. Seus instintos diziam que havia mais coisa aí. -Certo, mantenha a vigilância sobre ela. Quero saber de cada passo dela aqui em Suna. - Kankuro concorda e sai em seguida, deixando o irmão sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

XXX

-_ Vovô alguma vez você conseguiu se comunicar com a minha mãe em Suna?_ _ -_Karura pergunta ao avô, usando a comunicação mental. -_ Sim, algumas vezes, mas somente quando era necessário. Exige muito chákra devido à distância. _

_- Acha que eu conseguiria?_ _ -_ Ela pergunta sorrindo. -_Tenho certeza que sim, meu anjo, mas não agora. Antes você precisa controlar muito bem o fluxo de chákra para não consumir muito. _-Ela concorda e solta um suspiro. - _ Vovô, posso fazer uma pergunta?_ _ -_ Inoichi fica sério, já tinha visto nos pensamentos da neta o que ela queria saber. Ele abre os olhos cortando a conexão.

Karura fica surpresa e abre os olhos também, fixando o olhar no avô. - Pode perguntar o que quiser meu anjo. - Ele responde e fica á espera.

-Quando mamãe chegou aqui grávida, o que você pensou? - Ela o olha, curiosa. Inoichi respira fundo. - Eu pensei em mil maneiras de matar seu pai. - Inoichi responde firme e ela fica assustada. -Karura, sua mãe era o bem mais precioso que eu possuía em minha vida. Por ela eu era capaz de qualquer coisa. Ela já tinha sofrido demais e eu não queria vê-la chorar novamente.

Karura abraça as pernas e apoia o queixo nos joelhos, aguardando. - Quando Naruto me chamou á sua sala e me contou o que tinha acontecido, eu fiquei furioso com Gaara e Naruto também estava muito zangado com seu pai. Acho que se eu tivesse dito á ele que iria á Suna ele teria ido junto e seu pai teria que enfrentar a fúria da Kyuubi. Mas naquele momento eu precisava ver sua mãe. - Ele fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos, depois os reabre. -Cheguei ao hospital e fiquei muito triste quando vi o estado em que Ino se encontrava.

- Ela estava arrasada, exausta, pálida, com enormes olheiras e chorava sem parar. Lembro que quando ela me viu, esticou os braços para mim. -Karura olha o avô com carinho e ele volta a falar. - Ficamos um longo tempo abraçados e ela me contou tudo o que Naruto já tinha dito. Que estava grávida e que Gaara não queria o bebê. - Inoichi estava com os olhos úmidos e Karura aguarda. - Naquele momento duas coisas aconteceram que marcaram minha vida. Primeiro senti um ódio imenso de seu pai e logo em seguida senti o seu chákra. - Ela olha surpresa para o avô e ele sorri. - Eu nunca tinha visto um feto se manifestar com tanta força e percebi que você teria as habilidades mentais do nosso clã em um alto grau.

-Contei a sua mãe e ela sorriu e parou de chorar. Aquilo me deixou orgulhoso. Confesso que fui egoísta, eu estava feliz, tinha minha filha de volta e em breve teria um neto extremamente habilidoso. Ino estava magoada e ferida e eu disse á ela que Gaara nunca mais se aproximaria de vocês. Naruto estava junto e concordou. Disse que Gaara não seria mais bem vindo á Konoha. - Karura fica espantada ao ouvir aquilo. Seu pai e Naruto eram grandes amigos, a ponto de um dar a vida pelo outro se fosse preciso.

-Sei o que está pensando, meu anjo. Naruto adora sua mãe, eles se tornaram grandes amigos quando sua mãe sofreu o acidente que quase a matou. - Karura acena com cabeça, já sabia daquilo. -Bem as semanas passaram e seu pai não apareceu. Ino ficou desapontada, mas eu me sentia aliviado. Não pense que eu falava de seu pai para ela. Nós nunca tocávamos no nome dele. Ninguém em Konoha falava de Gaara perto de sua mãe. - Inoichi sorri de leve. - Com exceção de Tenten que tinha certeza absoluta que o bebê era uma menina ruiva. -Karura sorri. - E ela acertou.

-Quando seu pai chegou á Konoha disposto a levar sua mãe de volta para Suna, eu fiquei furioso. Jamais permitira isso. Então Sakura disse que Ino não poderia viajar antes do bebê nascer e eu fiquei mais tranquilo. Eu temia que Gaara tentasse obrigar sua mãe a interromper a gravidez quando eles chegassem á Vila da Areia. Lá a palavra dele é lei e se ele mandasse um médico fazer o aborto, ele faria, mesmo sem a concordância de sua mãe. - Karura fecha os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Seu avô tinha razão, mas ela duvidava que o pai chegasse a esse extremo.

-Bem o tempo passou e ficou clara a sua ligação com Gaara. Você se tornava bem agitada quando ele estava perto. Eu podia sentir seu chákra se manifestando com força quando ele chegava á Konoha. Você parecia ser protetora em relação ao seu pai e até hoje eu acho que você nasceu antes da data prevista apenas para que seu pai não perdesse a reunião com o Senhor Feudal.

-Lembro do momento em que a vi pela primeira vez, nunca tinha visto um bebê tão lindo. Todos os nossos amigos estavam lá, e Tenten já tinha sugerido seu nome.

-Foi tia Tentem? Mas eu tenho o nome de minha avó paterna. - Karura exclama confusa e Inoichi sorri. - Veja bem, Sakura não tinha conseguido ver o sexo do bebê e então seus pais ainda não tinham escolhido um nome. Tinham decidido esperar você nascer. Então quando Tenten foi ao hospital para visitar sua mãe, seu pai pediu a opinião dela, afinal ela tinha acertado em cheio, tinha nascido uma menina ruiva como ela previra. Tenten sugeriu um nome que ela tinha ouvido e que sabia ser um original do País do Vento. Então quando ela disse o nome seu pai ficou surpreso, pois era o mesmo nome da mãe dele.

Karura sorri feliz e olha para o avô durante alguns minutos, Inoichi já sabia o que ela queria perguntar e fica á espera. - Vovô, você ainda acha que eu sou muito habilidosa?

-Com certeza, veja como seu treinamento tem evoluído rapidamente. Você tem aprendido com uma rapidez que eu nunca vi antes. As habilidades mentais dos Yamanakas é muito forte em você. E eu me sinto muito orgulhoso por ter me escolhido como seu mestre.

Ela sorri e volta a abraçar o avô. Inoichi sentia uma imensa alegria. Karura ficaria morando ali em Konoha perto dele e ele a protegeria sempre.

Logo Minato apareceria para buscá-la, então eles relaxam e começam a meditar. Karura podia perceber que seu controle sobre o chákra estava cada vez melhor. E sua concentração também. Eles ouvem batidas na porta e em seguida ela se abre e Minato entra. Ele estava sério e calado. Karura se despede do avô e sai junto com o namorado. Ela ia falando sobre a conversa que tivera com o avô e Minato apenas acenava com a cabeça. Era visível que algo tinha acontecido.

Eles chegam á casa do rapaz e sentam para jantar junto com os pais dele. Sakura e Naruto percebem a tensão do filho e olham interrogativamente para Karura, que apenas acena com a cabeça demonstrando que não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Logo após o jantar ele pede licença e sobe sem esperar pela namorada. Sakura olha para a jovem. - Suba e fale com ele, tente descobrir o que aconteceu. - A jovem concorda e sobe para o quarto do namorado, encontrando-o deitado na cama, olhando pela janela.

-Minato, está tudo bem? - Ele não responde e Karura começa a se irritar. - Quer me dizer o que está acontecendo?

-Por que não me contou que Akihiko foi visitá-la? - A pergunta a pegou de surpresa, assim como expressão zangada dele. - Não contei porque não tive oportunidade. Ele foi á minha casa de manhã e eu só te vi agora á noite e você não estava muito comunicativo. Pretendia lhe contar assim que estivéssemos á sós. - Ela responde com os braços cruzados. Ele solta um suspiro e senta na cama.

-Meu pai o indicou para a ANBU. Quando eu falei com ele, Akihiko me chamou de traidor e me acusou de tê-lo apunhalado pelas costas. - Ele fala olhando para ela. Karura fica surpresa. - E por que ele te disse essas coisas?

-Por sua causa. Disse que vocês eram namorados e que eu sabia disso e assim mesmo te seduzi. Karura eu me senti muito mal com tudo isso. Você tinha me dito que eram apenas amigos.

-Eu disse a verdade. Nunca fomos namorados. Ele está confundindo as coisas. Nós só passamos o verão juntos, sem compromisso de nenhum dos lados. Quando ele disse que queria namorar comigo, eu respondi que não daria certo, pois Suna é longe de Konoha. Ele não tocou mais no assunto e nós trocamos algumas mensagens depois que eu fui embora. Foi só isso. Ele agiu muito mal, vou falar com ele.

-Procurando um pretexto para ver seu ex-namorado? Fique longe dele. Akihiko já deixou claro quais são as suas intenções e eu não quero correr riscos. - Karura o olha sem acreditar. Minato á estava acusando de procurar pretextos para falar com Akihiko.

Minato estava muito irritado, as acusações de Akihiko o tinham deixado furioso. Ele se levanta e entra no banheiro, batendo a porta com raiva. Karura fica magoada com a atitude dele e se retira do quarto. Ela passa pela sala onde os sogros estão e se despede rapidamente, saindo da casa em seguida.

Sakura olha para Naruto preocupada. Ela tinha visto que a nora estava muito triste. - O que poderá ter acontecido? Eles estavam tão bem.

-É melhor não nos envolvermos. Vamos deixar que eles resolvam o problema. - Naruto fala sério e Sakura concorda. O marido tinha razão, era melhor deixar o casal se entender sem intromissões.

Minato fica um longo tempo no banho, sentindo água descer por seu corpo. Aos poucos vai tomando consciência do que fizera. Ele tinha sido grosseiro com a namorada. Karura já deixara claro que ela e o rapaz não foram namorados. Pelo jeito, Akihiko tinha criado expectativas em relação á ruiva e ele a acusara de estar querendo ir atrás do rapaz. Ele fica ali até se sentir mais calmo. Fecha a torneira e se enxuga, enrolando a toalha na cintura. Ele sai do banheiro e olha em volta, á procura da namorada, queria se desculpar, mas percebe que ela não estava mais lá.

Ele se veste e desce, encontrando os pais sentados na sala. - Vocês viram a Karura?

-Ela saiu faz uma meia hora. Acho que voltou para a casa dela. - Sakura responde, sem abrir os olhos, encostada no peito do marido. Minato se assusta. Karura tinha ido embora. Ele decide ir atrás dela.

Karura chega á sua casa e rapidamente se encaminha para o dojo, onde troca de roupas e começa a se exercitar, batendo em um boneco de treino. Precisava descarregar a raiva. Minato fora idiota. Ela não tinha culpa se Akihiko tinha confundido amizade com namoro. Ela não dera esperança nenhuma ao rapaz. Deixara claro que não queria um relacionamento sério. Por que ele fora falar aqueles absurdos para Minato? E por que o namorado dera ouvidos ao outro ninja e a acusara daquela forma?

Ela continuava batendo sem parar, até sentir o chákra do namorado. Ela continua batendo com força, sem se virar. Minato percebe que ela estava muito zangada.

-Akihiko esteve aqui logo cedo. - Ela fala sem olha para ele. -Conversamos por mais ou menos uma hora e depois ele se despediu. Antes de sair ele disse que iria lutar por mim e me beijou. - Minato estreita os olhos ao ouvir isso e ela continua, batendo no boneco com mais força. - Eu disse á ele que desistisse porque nós estamos namorando e eu te amo. - Sem perceber, ela concentra uma pequena quantidade de chákra na mão e bate com raiva, arrancando o boneco do tronco onde estava preso e fazendo-o voar até o outro lado do dojo e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto Minato a olhava surpreso. Depois ela olha para o namorado. - Mas depois de você me acusar de estar procurando pretextos para falar com ele, estou pensando se realmente eu fiz certo.

-Karura, me desculpe. - Minato pede arrependido. Ela não tinha culpa de Akihiko desejá-la. Ela não o tinha provocado ou incentivado de forma alguma. Se aproxima dela, mas assim que chega perto, Karura o atira ao chão. - Vá embora, Minato. Eu estou muito chateada com você e não quero conversar agora.

Ele se levanta. Podia ver que ela estava furiosa e tenta se aproximar e novamente ela o atira ao chão. Ele tira o agasalho e a camiseta e fica apenas de calça. -Muito bem, se é assim que você quer, então que seja. Não vou sair daqui enquanto você não me ouvir.

Ela avança sobre ele e o ataca rápido, ele mal tem tempo de se esquivar. Com raiva ela desfere vários golpes. - Você é um idiota, um estúpido, Uzumaki. - Karura continua batendo nele que tenta bloqueá-la, sem muito sucesso. Ele tenta segurá-la, mas ela pula por cima da cabeça dele e o acerta nas costas, atirando-o ao chão. Minato está espantado com a força e rapidez demonstrada pela namorada. Ele levanta e fica longe dela, aguardando.

Assim que ele fica em pé, Karura salta para acertá-lo no peito, mas ele está preparado e a segura pelo pé, derrubando-a e deitando sobre ela. Ela tenta atingi-lo com as mãos e Minato segura seu pulsos, mantendo seus braços presos acima de sua cabeça. Ela ainda tenta se soltar e Minato a prende com mais força, fazendo-a ficar quieta. Ele espera uns minutos, antes de falar.

-Agora você vai me ouvir. Eu errei, me desculpe. Não pretendia ofendê-la ou magoá-la. Fiquei muito irritado com a atitude de Akihiko e acabei colocando a culpa em você. Sinto muito. Sei que você não tem culpa por ele ter criado esperanças. - Ela o olhava sem dizer nada e ele solta um suspiro. - Eu te amo e não quero brigar com você. - Ele a olha durante alguns minutos aguardando que ela diga algo, porém Karura continuava em silêncio. Ele então abaixa a cabeça e a beija. Karura entreabre os lábios e sente a língua do namorado tocar a sua. Ele solta os braços dela e desliza as mãos pelo corpo dela, acariciando seus seios por cima da roupa.

Karura passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e acaricia sua nuca. Ele abandona os lábios dela e se afasta, apenas o suficiente para erguer a regata que ela usava, expondo seus seios ás caricias dele. Ele passa a língua pelo mamilo dela, mordendo de leve, arrancando um suspiro da jovem. Ele levanta a cabeça e a olha com um sorriso e ela sorri também. -Você é um idiota, Uzumaki Minato.

-Ma você me ama assim mesmo. -Ele fala e ela o beija, logo as roupas de ambos estão espalhadas pelo dojo. Minato volta a sugar o seio direito dela, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Ele aperta o mamilo entre o indicador e o polegar e ela geme, contorcendo o corpo. Ele desce a boca por todo o corpo dela, até atingir sua intimidade, que ele invade com a língua, sentindo-a estremecer. Ele continua com as caricias, até sentir que a jovem estava próxima do orgasmo, ele então volta a beijá-la e a penetra rapidamente, movendo-se até que ambos alcancem o prazer.

Depois ele a puxa para perto, fazendo-a descansar a cabeça em seu peito. Eles ficam assim por um longo tempo, até o frio incomodá-la. Ela senta á procura de suas roupas e começa a se vestir. Minato levanta e estica a mão para ela. -Venha, vamos para o seu quarto.

Rápido eles sobem e se acomodam na cama, abraçados. Minato a olha com carinho e admiração. -Você lutou muito bem hoje. Com certeza poderia ter me derrotado.

-Eu estava furiosa e nem percebia o que fazia. - Ela fala acariciando o rosto dele. - Você está mais forte e mais rápida. E seu controle de chákra está ótimo. Eu vi o que fez com o boneco. Poderia matar um homem com um golpe como aquele. Foi excelente, parabéns.

Ela sorri feliz e se aconchega mais nos braços dele. Procuraria por Akihiko no dia seguinte, mas naquele momento ela só queria ficar junto com o namorado. Ele a beija e em poucos minutos os dois dormem, exaustos.

XXX

Akihiko chega ao pub e entra, fazia meses que não colocava os pés ali e tinha decidido sair para se distrair um pouco. Estava zangado com Minato, a quem considerava um traidor. Ele olha em volta e vê alguns amigos em uma mesa acenando para ele. Akihiko se aproxima com um sorriso. Ele senta ao lado de Shion que o olha um pouco encabulada. - Olá, Akihiko. Tudo bem?

-Sim, e você como vai? - Ele sorri para a amiga. - Melhor agora. - Ela responde com um sorriso quente e acolhedor. Ele faz um carinho no rosto dela e a beija na testa. Ficam conversando durante um longo tempo, o local estava cheio e os outros tinham levantado para dançar, deixando os dois sozinhos na mesa. Ao longe Aysha observava Akihiko desde que ele entrara no pub. Ela vê que Shion levanta e se afasta da mesa e aproveita para se aproximar do rapaz. - Como vai Akihiko?

-Estou bem, obrigado Aysha. - Ele responde seco, não gostava da garota. A loira sorri e senta sem ser convidada. - E aí o que achou das novidades de Konoha envolvendo a Princesinha de Suna? - Ele desvia o olhar e Aysha dá uma sonora gargalhada. -Eu tinha certeza de que você não ia gostar de ser passado para trás pelo seu amigo.

-Aysha, por favor, vá cuidar de sua vida. Eu não estou com vontade de me irritar com você hoje. - Ela sorri e pega o copo dele, tomando um gole. - Sabe Akihiko nós dois temos interesses em comum. Ambos queremos o fim desse namoro. Eu quero Minato para mim e você quer a insuportável da ruiva da Areia. Que tal se aliássemos nossas forças nessa batalha?

-Que tal se você saísse daqui e me deixasse em paz? - Ele pergunta. Aysha vê que Shion estava voltando para a mesa e se levanta. - Tudo bem, eu vou embora, mas pense em minha proposta. Se resolver aceitar, sabe onde me encontrar. - Ela se despede e se afasta. Já tinha jogado a isca, agora era esperar que o peixe a mordesse. Shion vê Aysha se afastando e faz uma careta, sentando ao lado de Akihiko novamente. - O que a cobra queria dessa vez?

-Me dizer olá. - Ele responde e passa o braço pelos ombros da garota. Shion era linda e ele a olha com carinho. - Venha vamos dançar, estou precisando me distrair. - Ela concorda e eles se dirigem para a pista. Akihiko sorria para Shion, mas as palavras de Aysha não saiam de sua mente. Ambos queriam o mesmo, então por que não se ajudarem?

XXX

Ino, Temari e Tenten estavam sentadas em um restaurante, conversando animadamente. Elas tinham saído para fazerem compras e agora aproveitavam para descansar. - Estou exausta, acho que estou ficando velha. - Temari comenta e as cunhadas riem. -Pois eu me nego a aceitar isso. Jamais vou me considerar velha, principalmente enquanto tiver um homem sensual como meu marido em minha cama todas as noites. -Tenten fala e ri junto com as outras.

-Pois eu digo o mesmo. Aliás, atrevo me dizer que a cada ano as coisas estão melhores entre eu e Gaara. Com certeza meu marido jamais será velho e nem eu. Aproveitamos mais ainda agora que as crianças já estão crescidas e entendem que os pais possuem uma vida sexual ativa.

-Põe ativa nisso. Vocês duas são insaciáveis, fico até com pena de meus irmãos. Tornaram-se escravos sexuais de duas mulheres pervertidas.

-Pode ter certeza de que ambos estão muito felizes e jamais vão reclamar disso, pelo contrário. Não precisa ter pena deles. E até parece que você não fez o mesmo com o Sai. Qualquer um pode perceber a descarga elétrica entre vocês. Dá até medo de levar choque. - Tenten fala provocando novas risadas.

Temari se vira para Ino. - Você acha que Minato e Karura já fizeram sexo? - Antes que a Loira responda Tenten começa a rir. - Pois se não fizeram não sabem o que estão perdendo.

-Tenten, francamente. Queria ver se fosse com a Aimi, o que você diria.

-Eu diria para tomar cuidado e ser feliz. O problema é que Keichii ainda a vê como uma criança e isso a deixa furiosa. Eu já disse á ela que deve tomar a iniciativa e seduzi-lo. - As três sabiam da paixão da filha de Kankuro pelo primo.

-Tenten. -Ino e Temari falam juntas e depois as três riem. - Você é inacreditável. Estou começando a concordar com a Temari e sentir pena de Kankuro.

-Quem a ouve até pode pensar que não foi você quem seduziu o lindo e sexy Sabaku no Gaara. Que meu marido não me ouça dizendo isso do irmão dele.

-Eu não seduzi o Gaara, foi ele quem me seduziu. - Ino fala sorrindo. - É claro, e Papai Noel é um velhinho vestido de vermelho. - Tenten ironiza e Ino volta a rir. Era impossível ficar séria perto da amiga. Ela olha em volta e seu sorriso morre ao ver quem estava na porta no restaurante. Matsuri entra e se acomoda na mesa ao lado. Temari segue seu olhar e dá de cara com a ex-cunhada.

-Ignore-a. -Tenten olha para as duas curiosa. -De quem vocês estão falando? - Ino solta um suspiro. - Da ex-noiva de Gaara. Ela acabou de entrar e está sentada em uma mesa bem atrás de você.

-Vou até o toalete, assim poderei vê-la. - Temari fecha os olhos e sorri, Tenten era terrível, mas ela adorava a cunhada. A morena levanta e olha direto para Matusri, depois sai em direção ao banheiro, parando na porta. Ela coloca a mão na boca, fingindo que estava vomitando e Ino começa a gargalhar junto com Temari, atraindo a atenção de todos no restaurante. -É sério, eu acho que ela tem um parafuso solto, não é possível. - Temari fala sem conseguir parar de rir.

-Ela sempre foi assim. - Ino fala rindo também. Matsuri olha para elas e levanta se aproximando da mesa onde elas estavam. Ino sente o sangue ferver de raiva ao ver a mulher parar ao seu lado. - Olá, Temari, quanto tempo. Como vai?

-Bem, obrigada, Matsuri. - Ela responde sem sorrir e Matsuri volta sua atenção para Ino. - E você, Ino-sama, como vai? - Tenten retorna e senta á mesa com as cunhadas. - Estava bem até agora, mas de repente o ar aqui dentro se tornou insuportável. -Ino responde olhando diretamente para a outra. Odiava Matsuri por todo mal ela tinha causado a Gaara. Matsuri sente sua raiva e sorri de leve. -Por favor, Ino. Já somos adultas. Não há motivo para ter ciúmes de mim.

-Ela tem toda a razão, Ino. Não há motivo algum para você ter ciúmes dela. É só olhar para vocês duas. -Tenten fala e Matsuri lhe lança um olhar de ódio, se afastando em seguida sem se despedir. Ino olha para a cunhada, tentando ficar séria, sem sucesso. - Você já pensou em procurar um psiquiatra?

-Kankuro às vezes me sugere isso. Mas daí eu faço um Strip-tease e ele esquece a sugestão, rapidamente. - A outra responde entre risadas e elas saem do restaurante, recebendo olhares de muitos homens ali dentro. -Se esse povo soubesse o quanto nossos maridos são ciumentos, não nos olhariam assim. -Temari comenta e Ino concorda. Gaara era muito ciumento, mas ela adorava esse lado passional do marido.

-O que seria uma pena, adoro ser admirada. - Tenten fala e sai rebolando. Ela e Kankuro tinham se conhecido quando ela acompanhara Ino de volta a Suna com Karura. Eles começaram a namorar e se casaram em algumas semanas. Aimi nasceu dois anos depois.

-Vamos jantar todos lá em casa hoje? - Ino convida e as outras aceitam de despedindo em seguida. As famílias moravam próximas uma das outras e se reuniam sempre. Ino chega a sua casa e vê um envelope endereçado á ela preso á porta. Ela fica séria e olha em volta. Vê vários ninjas andando por perto. Ela pega o envelope com cuidado e o abre, deixando cair um papel de dentro, assim que ela reconhece aquilo, dá um salto para longe. Em seguida uma explosão é ouvida e a casa do Kazekage voa pelos ares.


	6. Medidas Extremas

As chamas consumiam o que um dia fora a casa do Kazekage. Rapidamente as labaredas devoraram tudo o que encontravam. Ino está caída na calçada e vê que a explosão tinha atraído várias pessoas. Ela se senta, sua cabeça doía muito e ela toca a testa e sente que está sangrando. Precisava sair dali e encontrar os filhos. Temia que um deles estivesse dentro da casa no momento da explosão. Tenta se levantar, mas fica tonta e volta a deitar.

Gaara estava em seu gabinete quando ouve a explosão, ele olha pela janela e vê fumaça e altas labaredas na direção onde ficava sua casa e rapidamente se transforma em uma nuvem de areia e se dirige para lá.

Chihiro e Inoichi estavam no portão quando ouvem um grande estrondo e correm na direção de onde tinha vindo o som. Horrorizados eles veem que a casa deles sendo devorada pelo fogo. Várias pessoas tentavam apagar o fogo e os dois irmãos começam a manipular grandes quantidades de areia e despejar sobre a casa, para apagar o incêndio.

Gaara se materializa ao lado deles e olha para os filhos atentamente. - Vocês estão bem?

-Sim, nós estávamos no portão. - Inoichi olha em volta. -Cadê a mamãe? - Gaara também procura pela esposa e não a encontra. Temari e Tenten chegam rápidas e abraçam os sobrinhos. -Vocês estão bem? -Eles confirmam e Temari olha para o irmão. -Onde está Ino? Ela se despediu de nós e veio para casa.

Gaara ouve aquilo nervoso e corre em volta da casa para procurar pela esposa. Ele a chama várias vezes até que a vê caída na calçada alguns metros adiante. Corre até lá e se abaixa puxando-a para seus braços. -Amor, você pode me ouvir?

Ino solta um leve gemido e abre os olhos, vendo Gaara a sua frente. Ela olha em volta e depois volta a olhar para o marido. -Onde estão Inoichi e Chihiro?

-Estão bem, foram eles que apagaram o fogo. - Ino fecha os olhos. Sua cabeça doía muito. Gaara a aperta nos braços sentia-se agradecido pela esposa e os filhos estarem bem. Ainda não sabia o que tinha provocado a explosão e o incêndio, mas tinha certeza de que não fora acidente. Aquilo tinha sido um atentado. Alguém tentara matá-lo e a sua família.

Ino se afasta e volta a olhar para a casa. Já não havia mais fogo. Ela se levanta com a ajuda do marido e vê os filhos e as cunhadas se aproximarem. - Ino, você está bem? - Tenten pergunta preocupada e Ino confirma. -Sim, eu bati a cabeça quando pulei, mas estou bem. - Ela sorri para os filhos. Eles estavam assustados, mas disfarçavam, havia muitas pessoas observando a família do Kazekage. Vários ninjas tinham feito um cerco em volta deles, para evitar a aproximação de curiosos.

-Gaara vamos para minha casa. - Temari fala para o irmão que concorda. Gaara e a família seguem Temari, escoltados por um esquadrão da ANBU. Tenten se dirige ao hospital, iria chamar um médico para examinar Ino. Tinha visto que a testa dela estava ferida.

Eles chegam á casa de Temari e Ino se acomoda sobre o sofá, ainda se sentia tonta. Gaara coloca os pés dela para cima e apoia a cabeça da esposa em seu colo. Temari traz um copo de água para a cunhada e senta junto aos sobrinhos. - Ino, você sabe o que aconteceu?

Ino senta e olha para os outros, soltando um suspiro. - Quando cheguei em casa havia um envelope preso á porta, endereçado á mim. - Ela para e fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos. Gaara acaricia as costas dela. Ela volta a abrir os olhos. -Assim que vi o que havia dentro do envelope, percebi a armadilha e pulei para longe, em seguida a nossa casa explodiu.

-O que tinha dentro do envelope, mãe? - Inoichi pergunta olhando sério para ela. Ino olha para ele e depois para o marido. - Uma foto de Haku, tirada no dia do nosso noivado. - Ela responde triste.

-Ino, já se passaram vinte e três anos. Por que alguém iria colocar uma foto de Haku em sua porta agora? - Temari fala surpresa. - São as mesmas pessoas, Temari. O mesmo grupo que matou Haku e Chouji. São eles que estão atrás de Inoichi. - Ela se vira para o marido. - Gaara, nossos filhos não estão seguros em Suna.

Gaara olha para os filhos. Ino tinha razão. Seus filhos e seus sobrinhos não estavam seguros. Inoichi era um importante alvo para os inimigos e eles não desistiriam enquanto não o pegassem. Tinham chegado muito perto, tinham se infiltrado em Suna e ele desconfiava de quem estava por trás daquele atentado.

-Você está certa. Eles devem sair de Suna, o mais rápido possível. Aimi e Keiichi irão junto. Eles poderão se tornar alvos por serem meus sobrinhos. - Gaara olha para Temari. -Concordo com vocês. Aimi e Keiichi devem sair de Suna também. Eles irão com os primos para Konoha. Lá estarão mais seguros que aqui. - Gaara pega a mão da esposa. -Você também deve ir com eles.

-Negativo, não sairei daqui. Você vai precisar de mim. - Ela afaga o rosto do marido. - Ficarei ao seu lado, mas as crianças devem partir. -Ele sabe que é inútil discutir com a esposa e sorri, beijando-a.

Inoichi e Chihiro ouviam tudo em silêncio, mas o garoto não gosta da decisão dos pais. Não queria sair de Suna. -Esperem, vocês não podem estar falando sério. - Gaara e Ino o olham á espera. - Eu não sairei de Suna.

-Você fará o que eu mandar, Inoichi. É para sua própria segurança.

-Negativo. Vocês vão precisar de mim. Não posso abandonar minha vila agora que o inimigo está aqui. - Inoichi responde cruzando os braços e encarando o pai. Gaara solta um suspiro e fica de pé. -Você fará o que eu mandar. Eu sou o Kage de Suna e você deve me obedecer. -Gaara fala olhando sério para o filho e Inoichi abaixa a cabeça, irritado, mas sabia que não poderia desobedecer a ordem do pai, ele era o Kazekage.

Chihiro olha do pai para o irmão. -Papai tem razão, Inoichi. Você deve sair de Suna, até que os inimigos sejam identificados e presos. Papai não poderá se preocupar com sua segurança e investigar ao mesmo tempo. Temos nossas ordens e devemos obedecer. - Inoichi solta um suspiro e passa as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto igual ao do pai quando estava nervoso. Ino não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver aquilo.

-Filho será por pouco tempo. Em Konoha vocês estarão sob a proteção do seu avô e de Naruto. O clã Yamanaka e a ANBU cuidarão de vocês. Nós ficaremos aqui e encontraremos o culpado por este atentado. Tivemos sorte, mas agora o inimigo sabe que tomaremos mais cuidado e com certeza vai atacar com mais força da próxima vez.

Inoichi olha para o pai e concorda a contragosto, não adiantaria discutir, porém não estava contente com a ideia e isso era visível. Ele era um ninja poderoso, inteligente e muito forte e naquele momento estava preocupado com os pais e com a vila.

-Muito bem e quando partiremos? - Chihiro pergunta e Gaara olha para Temari. - Vamos precisar do Sai. Ele será responsável por levar os quatro para Konoha. Quero que eles partam hoje mesmo.

-Você não vai mandar uma mensagem á Naruto antes? - Temari pergunta e Gaara sorri. -Acha que ele vai se negar á receber nossos filhos? -Temari sorri também. Naruto jamais negaria qualquer coisa á Gaara. Os dois eram grandes amigos.

-Eu avisarei meu pai. Será mais seguro. É melhor evitarmos qualquer correspondência, pois poderá ser interceptada. Ele explicará o ocorrido á Naruto. -Ino fala e Gaara a olha preocupado, uma comunicação telepática com o sogro exigiria muito chákra de Ino. -Você está bem o suficiente para isso? -Ino confirma, queria tirar os filhos de Suna o mais rápido possível.

- Certo. As crianças deverão chegar lá amanhã á noite.

Kankuro e Tenten entram junto com um médico. - Boa tarde, Gaara-sama, Ino-sama. Lamento pelo ocorrido. Fico feliz em ver que todos estão bem. - Gaara agradece e ele se senta ao lado de Ino e examina sua testa. Os outros se dirigem para a cozinha. Temari conta á Kankuro e Tenten sobre a decisão de Gaara.

-Concordo com ele. Está claro que as crianças estão correndo um grande perigo, principalmente Inoichi. - Tenten fala e o marido concorda. Depois olha para os sobrinhos. - Vocês precisaram fazer compras, não sobrou nada na casa. O fogo consumiu tudo. Pelo que vimos lá, foram espalhados explosivos por toda a casa, nos dois andares. Ninguém sobreviveria se estivesse lá dentro.

-Tio, acho que não poderemos sair. Há uma multidão lá fora e será arriscado Inoichi sair no meio dela. - Kankuro ouve a sobrinha e concorda. Gaara entra na cozinha. - Concordo com Chihiro. Temari será que você e Tenten poderiam providenciar roupas e outros artigos para os dois? Apenas o suficiente para a viagem, eles compraram o restante em Konoha.

-Não esqueça que é inverno lá, precisaremos de roupas quentes. - Chihiro lembra a tia. -Deixem comigo. Vou providenciar tudo e falar com Sai.

Kankuro chama a sobrinha. - Chihiro, sinto muito, o canil também queimou, nenhum dos animais sobreviveu. - Ela acena com a cabeça, triste. Ela e os irmãos amavam os cães.

-Kankuro, Inoichi, venham comigo. Vamos combinar a viagem. - Gaara chama e os dois o seguem para o escritório da casa da irmã. Temari, Tenten e Chihiro voltam á sala.

O médico termina de examinar Ino e sorri. -Você sentirá um pouco de dor de cabeça nos próximos dias. Evite tomar sol e descanse. Vou prescrever um analgésico e voltarei daqui três dias para ver o ferimento. -Ino agradece e o médico sai. Ela olha para as cunhadas e a filha que lhe contam as decisões tomadas por Gaara.

-Ino, você e Gaara ficarão aqui. - Temari fala e Ino sorri. Sabia que a cunhada não iria aceitar uma negativa e ela preferia ficar ali a ficar no hotel. -Obrigada, Temari. - A outra abraça a cunhada com carinho. - Não precisa me agradecer, não quero que você e meu irmão fiquem longe de nós.

-Mãe,nós devemos partir ainda hoje. Papai e tio Kankuro estão discutindo sobre a viagem e tia Temari e tia Tenten irão comprar algumas coisas para nós. Tio Kankuro disse que não sobrou nada da nossa casa. Nem o canil. Todos os nossos cachorros estão mortos. - Chihiro fala olhando triste para a mãe. Tinha crescido naquela casa que estava cheia de lembranças preciosas de sua infância com os irmãos. O fogo tinha consumido dezesseis anos de memórias. Ino sabia como a filha se sentia. Ela se afasta da cunhada e abraça Chihiro, que solta um soluço. Estava segurando a vontade de chorar desde que vira a casa queimando, mas agora liberava seus sentimentos e abraçada à mãe, ela chora assustada.

Temari faz sinal para Tenten e as duas saem. Iriam fazer compras e avisar Sai sobre a decisão de Gaara. Precisavam avisar os filhos para voltarem para casa. Aimi e Keiichi eram do mesmo time e estavam fora, em missão e Temari mandaria a ANBU buscá-los.

Chihiro continua chorando abraçada á mãe. Tinha muito medo de que algo ruim acontecesse ao pai e ao irmão. Sabia que Inoichi era o principal alvo dos inimigos e eles tinham chegado muito perto.

-Filha, tente se acalmar. Seu irmão já está muito nervoso por ter que sair de Suna. - Chihiro concorda com a mãe. - Eu sei mãe. Mas é tão triste, todas as nossas coisas, lembranças de nossa infância, tudo virou cinzas em poucos minutos. E agora eu e Inoichi temos que deixar a vila porque a vida dele corre perigo. Eu tenho muito medo de que algo ruim aconteça com ele ou com papai. - Ela fala triste e Ino a abraça. -Sei como se sente, meu amor, mas pense nisso como uma viagem de férias. Vocês ficaram lá com seu avô durante algumas semanas

-Mãe, acha que Inoichi estará seguro em Konoha? Se o inimigo conseguiu entrar aqui, poderá entrar lá também. -Ino já tinha pensando nisso. - Não creio que eles conseguiam entrar em Konoha. Sabendo o que houve, tenho certeza de que Naruto e Minato irão dobrar a segurança da vila. Vocês estarão seguros lá.

Chihiro concorda e solta um suspiro. Estava com medo, mas faria o que a mãe lhe pedira. Tentaria manter a calma e ajudar o irmão.

Elas veem Sai entrar, ele se aproxima e abraça a cunhada e a sobrinha com força, depois se afasta e olha para as duas. -Vocês estão bem? - Elas confirmam e ele solta um suspiro olhando em volta. -Onde está Gaara?

-No escritório falando com tio Kankuro e Inoichi. - Sai acaricia a face da sobrinha e beija seu rosto. - Eu vou até lá, com certeza eles devem estar combinando os detalhes da viagem. Temari me avisou que vocês partirão ainda hoje para Konoha. Ino. - Ele chama a cunhada e ela o olha. - Nós encontraremos os culpados. Desta vez, Haku será vingado. - Ela concorda e volta a abraçar a filha enquanto Sai se encaminha para o escritório.

Gaara, Kankuro e Inoichi acertavam os detalhes para a viagem dos adolescentes para Konoha quando Sai entra no escritório. - Gaara, foi muita sorte não ter ninguém em casa.

-Nem me fale. Ainda não acredito que todos estão bem. Geralmente Ino está em casa no período da tarde e muitas vezes uma das crianças passa por lá para vê-la. -Sai concorda e se aproxima com um objeto na mão. -Encontrei isso perto de sua casa. Sei que não pertence á Ino ou á uma das meninas, pois não é do tipo que elas usam.

Gaara pega o objeto e o reconhece de imediato. Kankuro também o reconhece e soca á mesa com raiva. -Você estava certo em suas suspeitas.

-Kankuro, ela tentará fugir, você e Temari devem ficar -na e a mantenham presa até a minha volta.

Kankuro concorda e eles voltam a discutir sobre a viagem. Inoichi tinha permanecido em silêncio, ele não conhecia o objeto, mas sabia de quem o pai e o tio estavam falando.

XXX

-Minato-dono, o Hokage quer vê-lo imediatamente. - Minato olha para o gennin parado na porta de sua sala e se levanta, agradecendo. O rapaz se retira e ele sai em direção ao gabinete do Hokage, curioso. Já eram quase oito horas da noite e ele já estava se preparando para sair. Ele bate e entra em seguida, encontrando sua mãe e Inoichi junto com o pai.

-Boa noite, está tudo bem? - Ele percebe a tensão no ar e aguarda. -Filho, feche a porta e sente, temos algo sério para lhe contar.

-Aconteceu algo com Karura? - Ele pergunta preocupado. Tinha deixado a namorada na casa dela pela manhã e não a vira de novo. Inoichi nega com a cabeça. - Não filho, Karura está bem.

-Minato, Gaara e a família sofreram um atentado em Suna. -Minato olha espantado para o pai e Naruto continua. - A casa deles explodiu, por sorte não havia ninguém dentro no momento da explosão.

-Céus, Karura já sabe disso?

-Ainda não. Ino acabou de se comunicar comigo me contando. A explosão ocorreu por volta das cinco da tarde. Não sobrou nada da casa.

-Gaara irá trazer os filhos e os sobrinhos para cá. - Naruto fala e depois se vira para a esposa. -Sakura, preciso que você libere Minato da licença médica. Precisaremos de toda a ANBU.

Sakura olha em dúvida para o filho. Ela sabia que Naruto iria precisar dele, mas temia liberá-lo cedo demais da licença e, com isso, comprometer a recuperação dele. Minato percebe a indecisão da mãe. -Mãe, prometo que não vou abusar. Será apenas para ajudar na segurança da vila.

Ela solta um suspiro e concorda com a cabeça. -Certo, mas se vir a sentir alguma dor ou incomodo, me avise imediatamente. - O rapaz sorri agradecendo e Naruto continua. - Minato, você deverá antecipar os testes de seleção para os novos ANBUs, quero dois novos esquadrões montados o mais rápido possível. Coloque um esquadrão para proteger os garotos. Se Akihiko for aprovado, coloque-o na escolta. Ele deve ficar de prontidão na casa de Gaara. Como ele é amigo do clã Sabaku, creio que não haverá problemas.

Minato ouve aquilo e fica sério. Colocar Akihiko dentro da casa do Kazekage era algo que não o agradava de forma alguma, mas tinha que atender a ordem do pai. Tinha certeza de que Akihiko seria aprovado. Ele era um ninja excepcional e muito forte. Ele solta um suspiro e confirma com a cabeça.

-Tenho certeza de que ele será aprovado, pai, então eu o colocarei para escoltar Inoichi.

-Não apenas Inoichi. Quero que ele fique perto de todos eles, incluindo Karura. Você ficará muito ocupado daqui para frente. Quero que a ANBU assuma a segurança junto com Inoichi. - Ele aponta para o líder dos Yamanakas. - A segurança de Karura ficará sob responsabilidade de Akihiko também. Ele será o guarda-costas deles, junto com um esquadrão que ficará próximo á casa.

Minato estreita os olhos ao ouvir isso. Não queria Akihiko perto de Karura de forma alguma.

-Pai, talvez devêssemos escalar alguém mais experiente para protegê-los. - Naruto olha para o filho e cruza os braços no peito. -Qual o problema, filho? Não me diga que está com ciúmes, esse não é o melhor momento para isso.

Sakura disfarça o sorriso. Ela sabia que Akihiko e Karura tiveram um rápido namoro durante as férias de verão. Ela aguarda para ver o que o filho iria responder. -É claro que não são ciúmes pai, apenas acho que Akihiko precisará de treinamento antes de assumir uma missão.

-Filho, Akihiko é forte e inteligente o suficiente para proteger os garotos, não há necessidade de um treinamento especial para isso. Prefiro que os ANBUs treinados cuidem da segurança da vila.

Minato é obrigado á concordar com o pai, colocar um ANBU já treinado para atuar como guarda-costas seria um erro de alocação de pessoal.

-Está certo. - Ele responde, resignado. Estava enciumado, Akihiko tinha sido claro quando conversaram no dia anterior. Ele queria Karura e tentaria conquistá-la. O rapaz ficaria ao lado dela o tempo todo, enquanto ele estaria trabalhando na segurança da vila, passaria a ver pouco a namorada. Minato olha para o pai. - E quanto á reunião dos Kages?

-Vamos esperar Gaara chegar para conversar sobre isso, mas penso que agora Mifune não poderá mais negar que os kages correm perigo. Acho que ele não poderá mais colocar empecilhos quanto à entrada da ANBU no País do Ferro. - Minato concorda com o pai. - Agora precisamos organizar a sua segurança.

-O que tem minha segurança, Minato? O principal alvo é Sabaku no Inoichi, não eu. - Naruto sabia que Minato tentaria mantê-lo sob proteção também, mas a segurança de Konoha era mais importante no momento. - Eu não preciso de guarda-costas.

-Discordo totalmente. -Sakura fala olhando séria para o marido. - Minato está certo, um esquadrão deve cuidar da sua proteção. Você não deve andar mais sozinho pela vila ou sair de Konoha.

-Pensei que o Hokage fosse eu. - Naruto fala olhando sério para os dois. -Sakura, seu trabalho é dirigir o hospital e Minato o seu é comandar a ANBU. Ambos devem obedecer minhas ordens, sem questionar. Não misturem as coisas. - Minato olha para a mãe, podia ver um brilho de raiva nos olhos dela. Ele se levanta. -Precisa de mim ainda, Naruto-sama?

Naruto estreita os olhos e nega com a cabeça. -Pode ir, Capitão Uzumaki. Você também Sakura-sama. - Sakura se vira e sai da sala sem se despedir. Minato segura a risada e sai em seguida. Assim que a porta se fecha, Inoichi começa a rir. - Continue assim e você passará várias noites dormindo no quarto de hóspedes.

-Pelo brilho nos olhos dela, acho que estarei mais seguro com o inimigo. - Naruto responde e os dois riem. Inoichi olha para Naruto com admiração. Tinha visto ele e Sakura crescerem junto com sua filha e se sentia á vontade para conversar com o Hokage.

-Ino deve ter ficado muito assustada. Com certeza tudo isso está lhe trazendo lembranças dolorosas. -Naruto olha para o outro que confirma. -Sim. Saber que as mesmas pessoas que assassinaram Haku e Chouji estão atrás de meu neto está deixando minha filha arrasada.

-Quer ir para Suna vê-la? - Inoichi nega com cabeça. - Não, obrigado Naruto. Ino não vai querer que eu me afaste das crianças. Ela está mandando os filhos para cá por que sabe que eu e você os protegeremos.

-Concordo e eu prometo que darei toda proteção possível para eles. Ficarão seguros aqui até que Gaara descubra quem está por trás disso.

-Obrigado, Naruto. -O outro sorri. - Não precisa me agradecer, Ino é uma grande amiga e me sinto feliz em ajudá-la. - Inoichi concorda e olha para o Hokage. -Há um assunto que gostaria de falar com você. É sobre minha neta, Karura. Acho que sabe que ela quer continuar morando em Konoha.

-Sim, ela me falou e eu pedi á ela que fale com Gaara antes. Ele é meu amigo há mais de trinta anos e eu não gostaria que ficasse zangado comigo. - Naruto esclarece. -Eu sei, disse o mesmo á ela. Tenho certeza de que Gaara concordará, ele quer a felicidade dos filhos e Karura está mais feliz aqui.

-E o que você quer me dizer sobre ela? - Naruto pergunta curioso e Inoichi sorri. -Como sabe eu já não sou mais tão jovem e tenho que indicar um novo líder para meu clã.

-Planeja indicar Karura para a posição? - Inoichi confirma e Naruto sorri. -Acho uma excelente ideia. Será que não haverá problemas com os anciões e demais membros?

- Tenho reportado aos anciões sobre o desenvolvimento de minha neta e eles estão impressionados com a evolução dela, assim como eu. Eles concordarão com a indicação, tenho certeza, afinal Karura é a filha mais velha do Kazekage de Suna e Gaara é muito respeitado em Konoha. Os anciões não vão ignorar as vantagens que isso significará.

-Para mim está perfeito, pode contar com meu apoio. E não se esqueça que Karura é minha nora, acho que os anciões também levarão isso em conta. -Inoichi concorda e se levanta. - Obrigado, Naruto. Vou esperar que Karura fale com Gaara antes de comunicar minha decisão ao clã. - Ele se despede e sai em seguida.

Estava muito preocupado com a situação da filha em Suna. Gostaria que ela também viesse para Konoha, mas sabia que Ino não gostava de ficar longe do marido. Ele se dirige para a casa da neta, iria ajudá-la á preparar tudo para a chegada dos familiares.

XXX

Eles estavam no topo do Mirante Templo ás Estrelas. Era meia-noite e os quatro adolescentes do clã Sabaku de Suna se preparavam para partir para Konoha. Geralmente viajar para a Vila da Folha era motivo de alegria, mas naquele momento eles estavam tensos. Gaara e Sai acompanhariam os quatro até o destino. Dois imensos pássaros de papel se encontravam á espera dos viajantes.

Ino se despedia dos filhos com lágrimas nos olhos. Tenten e Temari também estavam emocionadas. As três temiam pelas vidas deles.

-Vamos, não podemos ficar aqui muito tempo. Com certeza o inimigo sabe que iremos tirar Inoichi de Suna e eu não quero chamar a atenção. - Gaara fala e Ino solta os filhos, abraçando os sobrinhos em seguida. - Tomem muito cuidado. - Eles concordam e se afastam em direção aos pássaros. Gaara se aproxima da esposa e a abraça, beijando em seguida. Era raro ambos se separarem, mesmo por poucos dias. Ele a olha com amor.

-Tome cuidado você também, deve ficar de repouso pelos próximos dias. A comunicação com seu pai a deixou exausta. Kankuro cuidará da vila e quando eu voltar providenciaremos a reconstrução de nossa casa. - Ele olha sério para ela e Ino abraça o marido novamente.

Ele a beija e rapidamente sobe no pássaro junto com seus filhos, Aimi e Keiichi iriam com Sai no outro pássaro. A ANBU de Suna estava cuidando da segurança da família ali. Kankuro e Temari se despedem do irmão. Sai abraça a esposa e a beija com carinho. - Não se preocupem, chegaremos em segurança á Konoha. Eles não imaginam que partiremos hoje.

Eles tinham montado um esquema para que os jovens partissem em segredo. Após a explosão um grande número de pessoas tinha se dirigido á casa de Temari para ver o Kazekage e sua família. Sai e Kankuro tinham aproveitado a presença das pessoas e tinham dito que Inoichi iria para Konoha no dia seguinte após o almoço, ficar com o avô.

Gaara e Sai passariam um dia em Konoha para que Sai pudesse descansar e Gaara providenciar a permanência dos jovens na Vila da Folha. Ele sabia que Naruto e Minato cuidariam da segurança deles junto com o sogro e o clã Yamanaka. Ino tinha se comunicado com o pai e contado á ele sobre o que tinha acontecido e que Inoichi e os outros iriam para Konoha. Ela pedira que Naruto fosse informado.

Rapidamente eles alçam voo e partem para Konoha. Ino sentia um grande medo. Inoichi era o principal alvo daquele grupo e Gaara também corria um grande perigo. Ela se sentia impotente. Não podia fazer nada para mantê-los em segurança.

Ela vê os dois pássaros se afastando rapidamente até que sumissem de vista e depois olha em volta. O lugar era lindo. Fora ali que Gaara lhe pedira em namoro e dissera que a amava. Eles tinham feito amor ali varias vezes e o casal cuidava do lugar com carinho e atenção. Em Suna muitos chamavam o local de Templo do Quinto, por causa dos dois.

Aquele lugar sempre lhe trouxera lembranças felizes, mas naquele momento era um local de angustia e tensão. Tenten sabe como a cunhada se sentia e passa o braço sobre os ombros dela. -Eles ficaram bem, Ino. Tenho certeza. Com Sai e Gaara protegendo-os nada poderá acontecer á eles. E em Konoha todos estarão seguros. -Ino concorda e as três voltam para casa.

XXX

Matsuri olha para os dois lados, antes de se afastar de sua casa. Precisava sair rapidamente de Suna. Tinha falhado, a casa estava vazia no momento da explosão. Ela sabia que Gaara viria atrás dela. Estava sendo vigiada desde que voltara a morar ali. Não dera motivos para que ele desconfiasse, mas Gaara era inteligente e já devia ter percebido que ela responsável pelo o que ocorrera.

Sabia que o ex-noivo tinha mandado investigar sua vida no País da Terra e não demoraria para que ele descobrisse tudo. Ela volta a olhar para a muralha que circundava a vila. Faltava pouco agora. Ainda estava escuro e Matsuri aproveitava as sombras para sair de Suna. Podia ver que o portão estava fortemente vigiado, mas ela sabia como sair da Vila da Areia, afinal fora noiva de Gaara e aprendera algumas coisas que apenas a família do Kazekage sabia.

Ela continua andando bem perto da muralha, até alcançar uma pequena porta que dava acesso ao lado externo. A passagem era bem camuflada e apenas aqueles que sabiam de sua existência conseguiam encontrá-la. Era uma rota de fuga para a família do Kazekage. Servia para que a esposa e os filhos do Kage de Suna saíssem da vila em segurança em caso de ataque.

Ela procura pelo trinco e abre o portão, mas antes que possa sair ouve uma voz do outro lado. - Olá, Matsuri, planejando partir sem se despedir? Quanta grosseria, você não era assim quando estava com nosso irmão. -Temari e Kankuro rapidamente prendem a mulher e a entregam ao esquadrão ANBU que se encontrava ao lado deles.

Teriam que esperar Gaara retornar para interrogá-la e obterem informações, mas com certeza ela não sairia tão cedo da prisão.

XXX

Naruto chega em casa e encontra as luzes do andar de baixo apagadas. Ele sorri de leve. Sabia que Sakura deveria estar furiosa. Ele sobe até a suíte deles e a encontra dentro da banheira, recostada com os olhos fechados.

Ele se despe e com cuidado se aproxima dela, chamando-a para não assustá-la. Sakura abre os olhos e vê o marido perto dela. -Já em casa, Naruto-sama? Pensei que o Hokage ficaria até mais tarde no gabinete. Afinal o seu trabalho é cuidar da vila. O meu é cuidar do hospital.

-Me desculpe, Sakura. Não queria deixá-la zangada, mas não posso ter minhas ordens questionadas por você e Minato. Sabe disso.

-Eu e seu filho estamos preocupados com você. - Ele entra na banheira com ela e Sakura toca em seu abdômen. - Sabe que muitos querem o que você tem dentro de si. Minato morre de medo de te perder e eu também. Por que é tão difícil para você e Gaara entenderem isso?

-Nós entendemos, meu amor, mas temos que proteger nossas vilas. - Naruto a puxa para perto e a beija intensamente. Sakura monta em seu colo de frente para ele, mantendo as pernas deles presas entre as dela. - Naruto você sempre esteve presente em minha vida. Eu te amo e te admiro, não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

-Eu também te amo muito, Sakura, sempre amei. Confie em minha força, eu e Kiuuby não vamos cair nas mãos do inimigo. Não se livrará de mim tão fácil.

-Não fale isso nem brincando. Não suportaria perdê-lo. Eu e Minato precisamos de você. - Ela o beija no pescoço e sua mão desce até o membro ereto do marido, acariciando. Naruto deixa escapar um gemido e segura os cabelos da esposa puxando a cabeça dela para trás deixando seu pescoço exposto. -Tão linda, tão saborosa. -Ele sussurra enquanto vai descendo os lábios até os seios dela, que ele passa a acariciar com a língua. Sakura estremece e se move de forma sinuosa sobre ele.

Logo Sakura conduz o membro do marido para dentro de seu corpo e começa se mover, provocando gemidos de prazer no marido. Ele segura em sua cintura e a beija. Ela continua se movendo e Naruto sente o prazer chegando. Sakura estremece novamente e então ambos chegam ao orgasmo. Ela repousa a testa no ombro dele, ofegante. - Eu te amo, seu idiota. Não nos deixe, por favor.

-Não pretendo deixá-los, meu amor. Não quero me separar de você e de Minato. - Ele responde também ofegante e a aperta em seus braços.

XXX

Karura aguardava a chegada de Gaara e os outros. Estava nervosa e tensa desde que o avô lhe contara o que tinha acontecido em Suna. Ela estava deitada ao lado do namorado que acariciava suas costas. Ambos estavam na casa dela. Eles esperavam que Gaara e os jovens chegassem.

- Como isso pode acontecer? Como o inimigo conseguiu entrar em Suna? A nossa vila é fortemente vigiada. - Ela falava apoiada ao peito do namorado. Minato também estava surpreso e preocupado com o que acontecera. A chegada do Kazekage estava sendo mantida em segredo, apenas aqueles que eram ligados a família sabiam sobre sua vinda.

-Karura, com certeza o inimigo tinha alguém infiltrado em Suna. - O rapaz fala com calma e beija o topo da cabeça de Karura. -Temos que esperar seu pai chegar para conseguir maiores informações. - Ela concorda e se aconchega mais á ele. Era quase meia noite, seu pai devia chegar á qualquer momento.

Agora Minato tinha certeza de que seu pai e seu sogro não estavam seguros e o inimigo era muito poderoso, o que deixava Minato preocupado. Temia que seu pai fosse atacado ou sequestrado.

Naruto era visado em todo o mundo ninja, por causa da Kyuubi. Desde que Killer Bee morrera, há cinco anos, seu pai se tornara o último jinchuuriki vivo e Minato sabia que muitos gostariam de colocar as mãos na bijuu de nove caudas.

Ele aperta Karura em seus braços e a beija. - Você está bem? - Ela pergunta olhado fixamente para ele. Conhecia o namorado e podia sentir sua tensão. Ele solta um suspiro. - Estou preocupado com a segurança de meu pai. Sei que ele muito forte e poderoso, mas o inimigo também é, e conseguiu entrar em Suna.

-Acha que eles entrarão aqui em Konoha também? - Karura pergunta assustada e ele acaricia o rosto da jovem. -Não é impossível, mas eu não permitirei que nada de ruim aconteça ao meu pai. Nem que eu tenha que mantê-lo preso em casa com toda a ANBU em volta. - Ele fala decidido e Karura o beija delicadamente. Ela sabia que o namorado adorava o pai. Minato daria a vida para manter Naruto em segurança.

Algo estava incomodando o namorado, mas quando ela ia perguntar o que era eles ouvem barulho no andar de baixo e descem. A primeira pessoa que Karura vê é seu pai. Ela abraça Gaara com força e ele á aperta em seus braços. Sentira um falta imensa da filha mais velha. Eles ficam um longo tempo abraçados até que Chihiro chama a irmã. - Ei, você se esqueceu de nós? Também sentimos sua falta. - Karura se afasta do pai e abraça os irmãos e os primos.

Gaara também cumprimenta Minato com carinho. -Como estão as coisas aqui em Konoha? - Ele pergunta olhando sério para o genro que no momento cumprimentava Sai.

-Tranquilas, mas duvido que continuem assim depois que o inimigo descobrir que Inoichi está aqui. - Minato responde demonstrando preocupação. -Concordo com você. Porém sei que ele estará mais seguro aqui do que em Suna, no momento.

-Tem algum suspeito, Gaara? - O ruivo olha firme para o rapaz e concorda com a cabeça, deixando os filhos e os sobrinhos surpresos. -Pai, você sabe quem explodiu nossa casa?

-Apenas uma desconfiança, Chihiro. Mas quando voltar á Suna eu e seus tios iremos investigar. Não se preocupe com isso agora. Estamos todos exaustos. Vamos subir e descansar. - Os outros concordam, a viagem tinha sido cansativa, eles tinham feito apenas uma parada. Sabiam que Sai deveria estar esgotado e então todos sobem. Aimi ficaria no quarto de Chihiro e Keiichi no quarto de Inoichi junto com Sai. Inoichi e o pai dormiriam na suíte principal que pertencia á Gaara e Ino. Rapidamente todos estão instalados.

Gaara e o filho se acomodam e logo Inoichi estava dormindo, mas Gaara ainda não sentia sono, apesar do cansaço. Tudo o que estava acontecendo o deixava muito tenso. Não queria assustar os filhos ou a esposa, mas tinha certeza de que o inimigo iria atacar novamente. Ele viria atrás de Inoichi.

Ele olha para o filho adormecido e acaricia os cabelos loiros do garoto. Inoichi também não havia sido planejado, assim como Karura. Ele e Ino estavam satisfeitos com as duas meninas, mas quando Ino engravidara pela terceira vez, Gaara sentira uma grande felicidade. Imaginara que seria mais uma menina, porém se enganara.

Assim que eles souberam que era um menino, Gaara decidiu homenagear o sogro, colocando o nome do avô no bebê. Inoichi demonstrara ser um prodígio desde que nascera. Fora um dos melhores alunos que já tinham passado na academia em Suna. Era inteligente, forte, habilidoso e muito corajoso.

Quando completara dez anos, o conselho de Suna pediu á Gaara que o indicasse para ser o próximo Kazekage. Gaara e Ino concordaram e o pai passara a treinar o menino. Agora ele via que essa decisão colocara o filho em grande perigo. Ele temia que algo acontecesse ao garoto. Gaara adorava os filhos, era capaz de tudo para deixá-los felizes e seguros. Ino sempre dizia que ele mimava as crianças e ela tinha razão. Não havia nada que ele não fizesse pelos filhos.

Ele volta a acariciar os cabelos do filho, sorrindo. Tinha sido o parto mais demorado, mais de doze horas. E Inoichi tinha sido o bebê mais calmo. Ele e Ino ficaram agradavelmente surpresos ao verem que o garoto era loiro como a mãe.

Gaara solta um suspiro e coloca as mãos sob a cabeça. Sente falta da esposa. Detestava se separar dela, algo que tinha acontecido poucas vezes desde que estavam juntos. Ele se lembra do tempo em que ela tinha ficado em Konoha durante a primeira gestação. Ele ainda sentia remorso pelo que tinha feito á Ino e a filha mais velha e por esse motivo sempre fora muito protetor com Karura.

Seu sogro lhe mandava informações regulares sobre o treinamento e a evolução da filha e Gaara e Ino estavam surpresos com o desenvolvimento dela. Segundo Inoichi, Karura era um prodígio, até mais habilidosa do que a mãe, o que deixara Ino orgulhosa.

Ele respira fundo e vira de lado, tentaria dormir um pouco. Precisava falar com Naruto na manhã no dia seguinte e queria voltar logo para Suna. Esperava que os irmãos conseguissem impedir Matsuri de fugir.

XXX

Karura acorda muito cedo no dia seguinte e vê que o namorado já estava em pé. Ela senta na cama, triste. Minato passaria uma semana nas montanhas fazendo a seleção dos novos ANBUs.

Minato sabe o que namorada estava pensando e senta ao seu lado. Também sentiria uma falta imensa dela. Nunca se apaixonara daquela forma e às vezes se sentia inseguro. Principalmente agora que Akihiko ficaria responsável pela segurança dela e dos irmãos e primos. Ele a beija intensamente e ela deita, puxando-o com ela. Percebe que há algo incomodando o rapaz desde o dia anterior.

-Quer me contar o que está acontecendo? - Ela pede com carinho e ele deita ao lado dela, puxando-a para se acomodar em seu peito. -Me pai decidiu que Akihiko será o guarda costas de vocês. - Ela o olha sem acreditar na situação. -Como assim? Pensei que seria a ANBU que cuidaria da proteção do meu irmão.

-Tenho certeza de que Akihiko será aprovado no teste de seleção. Como ele é forte e muito habilidoso, além de ser amigo da sua família, meu pai acha que seria uma boa ideia que ele ficasse perto de vocês o tempo todo, junto com o esquadrão que eu já escalei, acompanhando-os aonde forem. Eu e o restante da ANBU cuidaremos da segurança da vila.

Karura solta um suspiro de desânimo e olha para o namorado. Podia ver nos olhos dele o quanto aquele arranjo o deixava inseguro. -Minato, eu já disse várias vezes que te amo. Não será a presença forçada de Akihiko que fará meus sentimentos por você mudarem.

-Eu sei Rata da Areia, mas me sinto inseguro assim mesmo. Ele deixou claro que vai tentar conquistá-la e eu não estarei por perto. Isso me incomoda muito, por mais que eu tente evitar. Acho que você também se sentiria assim se estivesse em meu lugar.

Ela tem que reconhecer que ele tinha razão. Se ele fosse obrigado a ficar próximo por vários dias de uma garota que quisesse conquistá-lo, Karura ficaria furiosa e enciumada. Ela concorda com a cabeça. - Farei o possível para evitá-lo. Só sairemos em grupo, assim não ficarei sozinha com ele.

-Obrigado por entender, meu amor. Sinto-me mais confiante com essa ideia. - Ela sorri e o beija. -Vou sentir sua falta.

-Duvido muito, com Chihiro e Aimi por perto, acho que você nem terá tempo de pensar em mim. - Ele fala rindo e ela acaricia o rosto dele.

- Não seja bobo. Sentirei muita saudade, principalmente á noite. Não sei mais dormir sozinha. - Ela responde e ele olha em volta. - Cadê a rata que eu te dei? Ela poderá lhe fazer companhia.

-Duvido, ela não tem um peito largo onde eu possa me aconchegar. - Ela responde com um sorriso e ele toca os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos, ficando sério. - Também sentirei sua falta. - Ele a beija e se levanta pegando os protetores metálicos sobre a cama. - Não saiam da vila e tente impedir seu irmão de se arriscar.

Ela levanta também e ajuda o namorado a colocar os protetores. Ele a abraça e a beija. - Tome cuidado, por favor. - Ela sorri. - Você também e esteja de volta para o meu aniversário.

-Pode deixar e mantenha a cama quente para mim. - Ela ri e ele desaparece em seguida. Karura volta para a cama. Estava muito preocupada. Seu pai e seu irmão corriam um grande perigo e Minato passaria sete dias nas montanhas fora da vila. Sabia que aquilo era arriscado, mas ele era o capitão da ANBU.

Para completar ela teria que aguentar a companhia de Akihiko. Se ele se tornasse muito insistente, ela falaria com Naruto. Não queria problemas com o namorado.

Ela não consegue dormir e decide se levantar. Era muito cedo e a empregada ainda não havia chegado. Karura desce até á cozinha e começa a preparar o café. Logo sente o chákra do pai e se vira encontrando-o encostado á porta. -Bom dia, caiu da cama?

-Minato saiu logo cedo e eu não dormi mais. - Ela beija o pai que senta com ela no colo. Karura vê que ele estava cansado. -Você não dormiu.

-Não consegui. Não sei mais dormir sozinho. -Ela ri pensando em Minato. Tinha dito a mesma coisa para ele. - Mamãe também deve estar sentindo sua falta. Vocês nunca se separam.

- Detesto ficar longe dela. O tempo não passa sem Ino por perto. - Karura olha comovida para o pai e acaricia a face dele. - O amor de você é lindo, pai. - Ele aperta a filha nos braços.

-Sua mãe é maravilhosa, Karura, assim como você e seus irmãos. E eu só posso ser agradecido pela família que tenho. Vocês são a minha vida e é por isso que tenho que protegê-los.

-Pai, não somos mais crianças e podemos nos proteger. Confie em nossa força.

-Eu sei que vocês já são crescidos e muito fortes. E que você tem demonstrado ser muito habilidosa. Seu avô está orgulhoso de seu desempenho. Ele nos disse que você é mais habilidosa que sua mãe e que tem aprendido tudo com uma rapidez espantosa.

Karura olha séria para o pai. Queria falar com ele sobre sua permanência em Konoha, mas não sabia se aquele era o momento adequado. Gaara olha para a filha e sorri de leve. - Por que não me conta o que está pensando? Sei que tem algo importante para me dizer.

-Sim ,tenho, mas não sei se é o momento certo. Você já está com tantos problemas agora, não queria deixá-lo mais preocupado. - Ela fala e ele a olha sério. -É sobre sua permanência em Konoha? - Ela confirma e ele solta um suspiro. -Você quer se mudar para cá em definitivo.

-Sim, pai. Eu quero ficar aqui em Konoha. Sempre amei a Vila da Folha e gostaria de continuar a morar aqui. Não é só por causa de Minato, mas também por mim. Aqui não me sinto diferente. - Ela se afasta um pouco e olha para o pai. - Eu te amo pai e gostaria que aceitasse minha decisão.

- Certo. Entendo o que você diz e se você se sente feliz aqui, então não há nada que eu possa fazer. Eu só quero a sua felicidade, meu amor.

Ele fecha os olhos durante alguns segundo e Karura volta a acariciar o rosto dele. Sabia que seria difícil para ele ficar longe dela. Ele abre os olhos e sorri. -Sua mãe tinha certeza de que você ia querer morar aqui. Não vou me opor. Mas se mudar de ideia é só voltar.

Ela sorri e abraça o pai, apertado. -Obrigada, papai. Prometo que serei uma ótima ninja da Folha e você sentirá orgulho de mim.

-Eu sempre senti orgulho de você, Karura. E tenho certeza de que Konoha irá ganhar uma excelente kunoichi. Falarei com Naruto á respeito de sua transferência. - Ela sorri. - Ele disse que ficaria muito feliz em me recrutar, desde que se você concordasse com minha permanência aqui.

Gaara sorri. Podia perceber a diferença que o treinamento em Konoha estava operando na filha. Karura parecia mais adulta e mais confiante. Ele sabia que o namoro com Minato também era responsável pela mudança na filha. - Que tal terminarmos o café? Preciso ir falar com Naruto e acho que ele já deve estar á minha espera.

Karura concorda e junto com o pai termina de preparar o café e arrumar a mesa. Estava feliz, seu pai tinha concordado que ela ficasse em Konoha. Não queria brigar com ele. Eles tomam café e o pai sai em direção ao gabinete do Hokage, enquanto Karura se dirige ao dojo para treinar.

XXX

Inoichi acorda e vê que o pai já tinha se levantado. Ele levanta e rapidamente se prepara saindo do quarto em seguida. Encontra a mesa posta na cozinha, mas não sente vontade de comer. Estava preocupado com os pais e com Suna. Amava a Vila da Areia e queria defendê-la como era dever de todo o Kage, mas seu pai o mandara para Konoha e ele tinha que obedecê-lo. Sentia-se inútil e impotente. Sua mãe quase morrera. Fora muita sorte que ela não estivesse em casa no momento da explosão.

Ele anda um pouco pela casa e ouve barulho no dojo que o pai tinha construído anos antes para a família usar. Segue o som e encontra a irmã mais velha treinando. Ele a observa com um sorriso. Adorava as irmãs e sentia falta de Karura em Suna. Tinha certeza de que ela não voltaria para casa.

Inoichi acompanha os movimentos dela. Sabia que ela estava indo muito bem nos treinamentos e podia ver que ela estava mais rápida. No momento Karura batia em um saco de areia preso ao teto. Ela socava e chutava com uma velocidade espantosa. Ele já tinha treinado com a irmã várias vezes e sabia que o taijutsu dela era péssimo, mas agora podia ver a evolução dela.

Karura batia com força no saco de areia. Ela percebe a presença do irmão e para olhando para a entrada do dojo. Inoichi sorri e aplaude. -Você está excelente, Karura. Forte e rápida.

Ela sorri de volta e pegando uma toalha, senta no chão chamando o irmão para se acomodar ao seu lado. Tinha notado que Inoichi estava tenso e irritado com algo. Ele deita com a cabeça no colo dela e ela o beija com carinho. -Quer me contar o que está te incomodando?

-Sabaku no Gaara. - Inoichi responde fechando os olhos. Karura acaricia a cabeça dele, aguardando que ele continue. - Ele sempre diz que eu serei um grande Kazekage, elogia minha força e fala que sou muito poderoso, mas ao primeiro sinal de um grande perigo, ele me manda para Konoha como se eu fosse uma criança indefesa.

-Ele e mamãe estão preocupados, Inoichi, temem pela sua vida. Você sabe que se tornou um alvo por ser o futuro Kage de Suna.

-Por causa do Acordo de Paz, mas depois do que aconteceu, Papai e Tio Naruto terão que ser fortes para convencer os outros kages a mantê-lo.

Karura concorda com a cabeça. Depois do atentado á sua família estava claro que o Acordo de Paz corria um grande perigo de deixar de existir. Inoichi olha para a irmã. -Você não vai mais voltar para Suna, certo?

-Não, já falei com papai e ele concordou com minha permanência aqui em Konoha. -Ele senta, abraçando a irmã. - Vou sentir sua falta.

-Eu também. -Eles veem Chihiro se aproximando. Ela senta ao lado deles e Karura vê que a irmã estava muito triste. - Suna não será a mesma sem você.

- Sentirei a falta de vocês também, mas nos veremos sempre. -Karura fala abraçando os irmãos durante um longo tempo, depois eles se separam e ela se levanta. -Já tomaram café? - Os dois negam e ela sorri. -Então venham, vamos comer e depois sair para fazer compras. Vocês precisam de roupas.

Inoichi fica de pé e olha em volta. -Onde está o boneco de treino? -Karura explica aos irmãos o que tinha ocorrido entre ela e Minato. Chihiro começa a rir, sem acreditar. - Você arrancou o boneco do suporte com apenas um soco? - Karura confirma e Inoichi solta um assobio. - Isso é incrível, Karura. Você está muito forte, os treinos estão dando um ótimo resultado. Parabéns.

Karura sorri e chama os irmãos para tomarem café. Logo seus primos aparecem na cozinha e se acomodam. Keiichi sorri para todos. -Acho que meu pai vai dormir o dia todo.

-Ele estava exausto, nós só fizemos uma parada e ele teve que controlar dois pássaros durante toda a viagem. -Aimi diz olhando para o primo com um sorriso. - Vamos deixá-lo descansar e sair para comprar roupas para Inoichi e Chihiro.

-Karura, que tal se você, Aimi e Chihiro cuidarem disso? Eu e Keiichi iremos até academia, podemos nos encontrar depois na confeitaria, o que acha? - Inoichi sugere e todos concordam.

Eles ouvem alguns ganidos vindos da lavandeira e Chihiro corre até lá para ver Akarui. - Céus, ele está imenso.

- Tem razão, assim que acabar o inverno, Minato irá construir um canil na casa dele para Akarui. Não imaginávamos que ele ficaria tão grande.

Chihiro entra com o cachorro e logo o irmão e os primos se aproximam para brincar com o animal. Ela abre a porta e solta Akarui para correr pelo quintal com os jovens atrás. Depois voltam para casa tomar café e logo os grupos se dividem, saindo em seguida.

XXX

Gaara chega ao gabinete de Naruto e entra em sua sala imediatamente. Naruto se levanta e cumprimenta o amigo. - Estou feliz em vê-lo. Sinto muito por sua casa, mas estou contente que todos estejam bem. Como está Ino?

Eles se sentam e Gaara solta um suspiro. -Tensa e preocupada. Ela teme pela segurança de nossos filhos, principalmente Inoichi. Estou começando á me arrepender de ter concordado com o conselho sobre a indicação dele. Mas agora é tarde, ele está na mira do inimigo e nós precisamos mantê-lo seguro.

-Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance. - Gaara olha para o amigo. - Sei que eles ficarão seguros aqui, mas o inimigo virá atrás.

-Estamos preparados. Já tomei medidas para aumentar a segurança de Konoha. Mandei trancar três dos cinco portões. Apenas o principal e o portão do Sul continuaram abertos. Ninguém entra ou sai de Konoha sem autorização expressa e a ANBU vigiará as entradas. Colocarei Hyuugas e Yamanakas em cada portão. Isso aumentará a eficiência da vigilância.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça e Naruto continua. - Mudei as regras de entradas de produtos aqui na vila. Os comerciantes deverão comunicar á Neji quando forem receber qualquer entrega e elas deverão ocorrer até no máximo às quatro horas da tarde e serão supervisionadas por ninjas de elite. Fique tranquilo. Se o inimigo aparecer, nós lhe daremos uma recepção inesquecível.

- Eu dobrei a vigilância em Suna e Ino será escoltada o tempo todo. O atentado deixou claro que todos nós somos alvos. Ino costuma estar em casa àquela hora. Quem está por trás disso teve tempo de analisar nossas rotinas. E eu desconfio de quem seja.

Naruto olha curioso e o outro lhe conta sobre Matsuri. - Gaara, como pode permitir que ela voltasse á morar em Suna? Depois de tudo que ela lhe fez?

-Naruto, não podia expulsá-la de lá. Matsuri não cometeu nenhum crime e também não desobedeceu nenhuma ordem minha. Não podia simplesmente impedi-la de voltar á Suna porque ela me convenceu á não ter filhos. - Naruto solta um resmungo de raiva e concorda com o outro. -Tem razão. Mas se ela estiver por trás do atentado, o que pretende fazer?

- Tirar o máximo de informações possível. Ino já estava furiosa com a presença dela e com certeza vai querer interrogá-la. Matsuri tem sido vigiada desde que retornou, mas pelo jeito ela foi mais esperta do que os ninjas que á estavam vigiando. Ela deve ter passado informações para fora da vila e ajudado o inimigo á entrar.

-Ela vai tentar fugir. - Gaara confirma com a cabeça. - Sim e meus irmão irão pegá-la. Temari e Kankuro estão atentos.

-Certo. Espero que seus irmãos consigam detê-la em caso de fuga. Ela poderá nos dar informações valiosas sobre o resto do grupo.

-Bem agora precisamos enviar uma mensagem para Mifune. Ele não poderá mais negar que os kages estão correndo perigo. Tenho certeza de que ele irá autorizar a presença da ANBU na reunião.

-Você ainda pretende levar Inoichi á reunião de Kages? - Naruto pergunta ao outro e Gaara nega. -Não, ele ficará furioso, mas não será seguro. Pretendo deixá-lo aqui em Konoha até depois da reunião.

-Imagino que não esteja sendo fácil para ele aceitar ficar longe de Suna no momento.

-Tive que obrigá-lo. Detesto agir como Kage com meus filhos, mas não tive opção. Seria bom que você mantivesse Inoichi ocupado de alguma maneira. Talvez colocá-lo para ajudar na academia.

- Pedirei á Kakashi que tome providencias para que Inoichi e os outros se ocupem aqui. Karura deverá continuar o treinamento com o avô e Minato.

Gaara sorri de leve. - Conversei com Karura sobre sua permanência em Konoha. Pelo jeito você irá ganhar uma nova kunoichi.

-Ela me disse que gostaria de continuar morando aqui, mas eu lhe pedi que falasse com você antes. Não quero problemas entre nós. - Naruto olha sério para o outro e Gaara continua. - Ela está feliz aqui e pelo visto o namoro com seu filho é sério. Não me espantaria se eles se casassem logo.

-Eu e Sakura ficaríamos muito felizes com isso.

-Eu e Ino também. - O ruivo responde com um sorriso. Eles ouvem algumas batidas na porta que se abre em seguida, dando passagem á Inoichi. - Bom dia, Naruto, Gaara. Foi ótimo encontrá-lo aqui, Filho. Você está bem?

-Sim, estamos todos bem, tivemos muita sorte. - Inoichi concorda e ele se senta ao lado do genro. -Naruto, já selecionei os Yamanakas que ficarão nos portões. - Ele entrega uma lista para o Hokage. -Se você aprovar os nomes, eu os mandarei iniciarem hoje mesmo. -Naruto olha a lista demoradamente e depois a devolve para Inoichi. -Está perfeito.

-Encontrei com Hiashi a caminho daqui e ele está muito contente com a indicação de Akihiko para a ANBU. Pediu para lhe agradecer.

- Eu acho que Akihiko será um ótimo ANBU. Se ele for aprovado nos testes eu o colocarei para proteger seus filhos e sobrinhos. - Ele fala para Gaara. - Será o guarda-costas deles aqui em Konoha. Haverá um esquadrão da ANBU junto para ajudá-lo.

- Ótima escolha, Naruto. Akihiko é muito forte e tem um excelente caráter. Fico mais tranquilo em saber que ele ficará por perto dos garotos. -Gaara aprova.

Inoichi começa a rir. - Sim, é uma grande ideia, desde que Akihiko e Minato não se matem. - Gaara olha confuso para o sogro. -Qual problema entre eles?

-Sua filha. -Inoichi responde sorrindo. -Ambos estão apaixonados por ela. Karura está namorando Minato, mas acho que Akihiko não perdeu as esperanças de conquistá-la. Ela me contou que eles discutiram por causa disso.

Gaara fica surpreso com a informação e Naruto acena com a cabeça. -Eu já avisei Minato que não quero ataques de ciúmes. A segurança dos garotos é fundamental e de total responsabilidade de Konoha. Depois falarei com Akihiko também.

-Minha neta é tão linda quanto a mãe. Ino também despertava grandes paixões na idade de Karura.

-Ainda desperta. -Gaara fala levemente irritado. Sentia um grande ciúme da esposa. - Aonde quer que estejamos, há sempre um homem admirando minha esposa. Parecem nem se importar com minha presença. -Os outros riem e ele se vira para o sogro. -Inoichi, Karura me falou sobre sua permanência em Konoha e eu já concordei.

- Que bom, Filho. Sabia que você concordaria. Ela está muito feliz aqui e seu desenvolvimento tem sido espantoso.

-Inoichi, conte á Gaara sobre sua ideia. Tenho certeza de que ele e Ino ficarão muito felizes. -Gaara olha para o sogro á espera. Inoichi fica sério. - Gaara pretendo indicar Karura para me suceder na liderança do clã Yamanaka.

-Isso é verdade? - Inoichi confirma e o ruivo sorri. - Ino ficará muito orgulhosa. Será uma bela surpresa para ela. Acha que os anciões aceitarão que uma ninja que foi criada longe do clã assuma a liderança?

-Ela é filha do Kazekage e nora do Hokage. E provavelmente logo estará casada com o capitão da ANBU. Os anciões verão as vantagens que isso representa. E eles sabem o quanto ela é habilidosa. Vou apresentá-la á eles quando completar dezoito anos e aos vinte e um, ela assumirá meu lugar.

Gaara concorda com a cabeça. Tinha ficado feliz com a notícia. Sabia que a esposa ficaria orgulhosa de ver Karura na liderança do clã Yamanaka. Esperava que tudo desse certo e ele pudesse ver a filha assumir o lugar do avô. Sabia que as coisas ficariam complicadas dali para frente e que ele e Naruto teriam que ser hábeis para manter o Acordo de Paz entre as vilas ou então deveriam se preparar para uma guerra.

XXX

-Aquela idiota falhou e agora o Kazekage vai tomar mais cuidado. Será muito difícil atingi-lo. - O homem estava muito zangado e a mulher o olha, preocupada. - Meu irmão, ele não é páreo para nós.

-Sim, seu sei. Mas ele vai se juntar ao Jinchuuriki da Folha e não será tão fácil eliminá-lo. Devemos ir atrás do garoto logo. Matar Sabaku no Inoichi deixará Gaara fora de si. Tenho certeza de que ele irá declarar o fim do Acordo de Paz, depois disso.

-A está hora o menino deve estar em Konoha.

Os dois se olham, ambos eram gêmeos e se entendiam sem necessidade de palavras. Eles não tinham mais ninguém, eram sozinhos no mundo. Só tinham um ao outro. Megumi se aproxima do irmão e o abraça. - Nós vamos destruí-los meu irmão. Destruiremos essa maldita Paz e jogaremos o mundo no caos. Teremos nossa vingança.

O homem sorri e beija a testa da irmã. -É melhor sairmos daqui, aquela imbecil irá nos delatar e logo eles estarão atrás de nós.

-E para onde iremos? - Megumi pergunta. - Vamos voltar para casa. Já fazem dez anos que saímos de lá. O local continua sendo um segredo, ninguém além de nós e de nossa tia sabem onde fica Yume no Shiro.

-Tem mais uma pessoa que conhece sua localização. - O homem aguarda. -Nara Shikamaru.

-Acho que ele já deve ter enlouquecido de vez. Quando foi preso, á vinte anos, mostrava sinais claros de insanidade. Não devemos nos preocupar com ele.

Megumi concorda e abraça o irmão. Eles teriam sua vingança. O mundo ninja iria pagar pela extinção do clã Uchiha.

XXX

-Me deixe a sós com ela por alguns minutos. - Ino pede ao cunhado. Ambos estavam no gabinete do Kazekage. Matsuri tinha sido presa de madrugada tentando fugir de Suna. - Eu adoraria, mas Gaara disse que devíamos esperá-lo.

Ino concorda com a cabeça e fecha os olhos, sentindo a cabeça doer. Ela não se sentia bem desde cedo. Kankuro olha preocupado para a cunhada. Ino estava muito pálida. -Você deveria continuar descansando. - Ela nega. -Tem muitas providencias á serem tomada e você e Temari precisam de minha ajuda, pois Tenten está na academia.

Há dois anos Tenten passara a trabalhar na academia de Suna ajudando na administração do local. Gaara confiava muito em seus cunhados. Ino sabia que ele tinha enfrentado algumas criticas por ter nomeado Sai como seu conselheiro, pois algumas pessoas acharam um erro que um ninja de outra vila assumisse um cargo tão importante, mas Sai tinha demonstrado ser leal á Vila da Areia e se tornara um dos homens de confiança de Gaara.

Ino volta á pensar em Matsuri. Ela quase tinha destruído Gaara. Por causa dela, ele tivera pesadelos terríveis durante um longo tempo e sofrera muito. Tentara obrigar a esposa a interromper a primeira gravidez, matando a própria filha. Ela tinha perdoado o marido, mas nunca perdoaria Matsuri. Queria descobrir porque a mulher tinha feito tudo aquilo e agora tinha a chance.

- Gaara deve chegar hoje á noite, então amanhã nós daremos inicio ao interrogatório.

-Pretende interrogá-la, Ino? - A loira confirma e Kankuro a olha. - Por quê?

- Eu quero saber por que ela quase levou Gaara ao suicídio. -Kankuro concorda. Ele também tinha muita raiva da ex-cunhada, por tudo o que ela fizera ao irmão. -Certo, vamos esperar Gaara chegar e depois ela será toda sua.

Ino sorri. Pretendia revirar as memórias de Matsuri. Gaara tinha o direto de saber toda a verdade. Só esperava estar melhor no dia seguinte. Tinha passado muito mal logo pela manhã e Temari chamara o médico que lhe pedira para fazer repouso, pois a pancada na cabeça tinha sido séria.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Kankuro acaricia a cabeça dela. - Ino, vá para casa. Se precisarmos eu a chamo. Se você estiver mal quando Gaara chegar, eu e Temari levaremos uma bela bronca do Kazekage.

Ela sorri e concorda. Realmente não se sentia bem e o cunhado tinha razão. Gaara ficaria furioso se soubesse que ela não tinha descansado. -Certo Kankuro. Vou voltar, então. Nos vemos mais tarde, mas não deixe de me chamar se precisar. - O outro concorda e Ino sai.

Automaticamente ela pega o caminho que levava á sua casa. Só quando avista os escombros é que percebe o erro. Olha tudo á distância. A ANBU já tinha liberado o local e uma equipe estava limpando o terreno. Ela sente lágrimas nos olhos. Gaara tinha sido criado ali, junto com os irmãos. E Ino criará seus três filhos naquela casa também.

Ino sentia muito medo de que algo ruim acontecesse aos filhos ou á Gaara. No momento ela odiava Matsuri com todas as suas forças. Como se não bastasse o que ela havia feito á Gaara no passado, agora ela voltava para atacá-lo no que ele tinha de mais precioso, sua família. Ino tinha certeza de que Matsuri mentira sobre a razão de não querer filhos e agora teria oportunidade de descobrir tudo.

Ela anda um pouco por ali. Os ninjas á reconhecem e lhe fazem uma reverência respeitosa. Ela responde ao cumprimento com um sorriso e todos voltam ao trabalho. Ino para próxima as ruínas de uma construção anexa á casa. Era o canil onde ficavam os cachorros dos filhos. Todos os oito animais que viviam ali tinham morrido no incêndio. Sabia que os filhos tinham ficado muito tristes com isso. Assim que a nova casa ficasse pronta, diria ás crianças para escolherem outros animais.

Ela decide ir embora dali e se encaminha para a casa da cunhada onde estava hospedada. A escolta á segue. Teria que sair para comprar roupas e outros artigos para ela e Gaara. No momento usava uma roupa emprestada por Tenten já que ambas eram do mesmo tamanho. Não se sentia bem o suficiente para sair. Kankuro tinha razão, ela deveria ter ficado descansando. A pancada na cabeça mais a comunicação com seu pai a tinham deixado debilitada. Sentia-se fraca. Iria deitar e descansar.

XXX

- Nossa, acho que nunca gastei tanto de uma vez só. Espero que papai não se zangue. -Chihiro fala com um sorriso. Sentia-se mais alegre desde que se encontrara com a irmã. Karura sorri para ela e acaricia os cabelos vermelhos da garota. - É claro que ele não vai se zangar. Afinal você não poderia ficar aqui em Konoha sem nada para vestir.

-E até parece que tio Gaara fica zangado com vocês. Eu nunca o vi brigando com nenhum dos filhos. - Aimi comenta com um sorriso e as primas sorriem também. -Assim como tio Kankuro, aposto que ele nunca lhe deu uma bronca sequer.

-Têm razão, somos três meninas lindas e mimadas, com pais ricos que fazem todas as nossas vontades. - As três riem do comentário. Elas estavam atraindo a atenção de alguns ninjas que estavam ali na confeitaria. Eram quase meio-dia e elas tinham ido para lá encontrar Inoichi e Keiichi. - Será que esse povo sabe quem são nossos pais? Estou começando á achar que eles perderam o medo dos irmãos Sabaku.

-E do capitão da ANBU também. -Chihiro fala e Karura sorri. - Nunca pensei que Minato podia ser tão ciumento. Ele está quase tendo uma sincope por causa de Akihiko.

- Minato e Akihiko. Dois homens lindos, sexys e muito gostosos. Quanta sorte, Karura. Acho que os dois são os rapazes mais bonitos de Konoha.

-Não concordo, o rapaz mais belo de Konoha é Ayko. Pena que seja tão tímido. - Chihiro fala com um olhar apaixonado.

-Ele não é tímido, apenas morre de medo do tio Gaara. Parece os ninjas da Areia que tem medo até de nos dizer bom dia. - As três riem novamente. Elas terminam de devorar o bolo e Aimi olha para Karura com um sorriso bem malicioso. -Muito bem, Karura, agora nos conte sobre a grande noite.

Karura engasga e olha em volta, fazendo Chihiro e Aimi rirem. - Não se preocupe, papai está com tio Naruto e eu tenho certeza que ele vai demorar á sair de lá. Então pode nos contar tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

-Desde quando vocês se tornaram tão curiosas?

-Desde que você está namorando um rapaz para lá de sexy. Anda, conta logo, senão eu vou perguntar á ele. -Aimi fala rindo.

Karura começa a rir. Adorava Aimi. Era uma grande amiga além de sua prima. As três tinham sido criadas juntas e dividiam todos os segredos. Ela e Chihiro sabiam que a prima era apaixonada por Keiichi. Ela também conhecia Minato desde pequeno.

-Está bem, o que querem saber? - Karura pergunta cruzando os braços.

-Como foi a primeira vez da filha mais velha do Kazekage. - Aimi diz e Karura sorri ao se lembrar da primeira vez que fizera amor com Minato. Com um suspiro conta como tinha sido a noite que passara na Gruta da Luz com o namorado. Aimi e Chihiro nem piscavam, atentas ao relato. Quando ela termina de falar, as duas soltam um suspiro e Aimi coloca os cotovelos na mesa e apoia o queixo nas mãos. -Por que Keiichi não é igual á Minato? Poderíamos aproveitar que estamos em Konoha sem nossos pais e ir até a Gruta da Luz.

- Digo o mesmo de Ayko. Ele bem que podia me convidar para uma noite especial. Adoraria seduzi-lo.

-Não deixem papai ouvi-las falando assim. Colocariam Keiichi e Ayko em perigo de vida. - Karura fala sorrindo para as duas. -Tem razão, não gostaria que papai usasse o Sabaku Sousou em Ayko. -Chihiro comenta rindo.

-Você está se prevenindo, certo Karura? Acho que tio Gaara não ficaria muito feliz em ser avô tão cedo. Apesar de que eu acho que ele seria o avô mais lindo do mundo.

-É claro que estou me prevenindo, Aimi. Eu e Minato somos jovens demais para sermos pais. E concordo com você, meu pai não ficaria muito feliz com a ideia. Ele ainda tem idade para ser pai, não avô.

-Tem razão. - Chihiro concorda. - Ele e mamãe ainda poderiam nos dar mais um irmãozinho. Eu adoraria. - Karura e Aimi sorriem com a ideia. Elas olham para a porta e veem Inoichi entrando com Keiichi. Chihiro se inclina em direção á Aimi. -Chegou a fonte da sua felicidade.

-Sim, cada vez que eu vejo Keiichi ele está mais bonito. - Aimi comenta sorrindo.

-Você está apaixonada. - Karura fala sorrindo. Entendia a prima, ela também achava que Minato estava mais bonito á cada vez que o via. Amava o namorado e sabia que ele a amava também.

Os dois rapazes aproximam e se acomodam junto com as meninas. Uma garçonete se aproxima solícita. Tinha reconhecido o grupo e sabia que eles eram filhos de pessoas importantes de Suna. Aqueles adolescentes eram com certeza os jovens mais conhecidos no mundo ninja e isso os colocava em grande perigo.

Um perigo que crescia á cada dia e que estava cada vez mais perto.

XXX

Gaara e Inoichi passam no banco e abrem uma conta para os jovens. Seu sogro iria administrar o fundo destinado aos quatro. Ele chega em casa, encontra a empregada e conversa com ela sobre a chegada dos outros garotos. - Não se preocupe Gaara-sama, também tenho filhos e netos e me sentirei feliz em cuidar deles.

-Lhe darei um aumento de salário já que seu trabalho vai aumentar também. - Ela sorri agradecida. Muitas pessoas em Konoha temiam o Kazekage, mas ela podia ver que ele era gentil e justo. -Obrigada, Gaara-sama. Karura não tem me dado trabalho nenhum, ela é organizada e sempre deixa a casa em ordem.

-Mas Inoichi e Keiichi não são assim, Karyme. -Inoichi fala e a outra sorri. - Os dois parecem verdadeiros furacões.

-Não se preocupe Inoichi-sama. Será um prazer servir ao Kazekage e sua família. - Gaara agradece com um sorriso e a mulher volta para a cozinha, satisfeita. -Filho, por que não descansa um pouco? Você e Sai irão viajar a noite inteira e tenho certeza de que não dormiu nada esta noite.

-Tem razão, mas gostaria de passar um tempo com os garotos antes de viajar. Não sei quando os verei novamente. -Ele responde com uma ponta de tristeza. - Por favor, cuide deles para mim, Inoichi. Eu não confiaria essa tarefa á mais ninguém.

-Eu cuidarei Gaara. Não se preocupe. E você cuide de minha filha. Toda essa situação deve estar deixando Ino estressada demais. - Gaara concorda com a cabeça. - Eu queria que ela ficasse aqui em Konoha com as crianças, mas Ino não concordou.

-Sabe que ela não gosta de ficar longe de você. - Inoichi fala olhando com carinho para o genro. Gaara era um filho para ele. Tinha orgulho de ver o pai que ele se tornara. - Bem, agora tenho que encontrar meus filhos e sobrinhos.

-Eles devem estar na confeitaria. Sabe que eles aproveitam quando Ino não está por perto para se empanturrarem de bolos e doces. Será complicado mantê-los longe de lá. - Gaara sorri e ambos se dirigem á confeitaria que havia próxima á casa dele.

XXX

Aysha passava pela calçada em frente á confeitaria e se espanta ao olhar para dentro e ver todos os jovens do clã Sabaku ali. Ela estava acompanhada por uma amiga que também os vê. -Não vai entrar para cumprimentar seus primos, Aysha? - A loira olha zangada para a amiga. Todos em Konoha tinham ficado sabendo o que Karura tinha dito é ela no banheiro do pub e desde então ela ouvia piadinhas sobre o fato de não mais prima dos jovens de Suna. - Vamos, Aysha, não vá arrumar mais confusão com o Kazekage. Sabe que Gaara-sama é amigo intimo do Hokage. Não os provoque.

Aysha olha para os jovens com raiva. No fundo sentia uma inveja imensa deles e muita raiva por Karura estar namorando Minato. Ela desvia o olhar e assume uma postura de superioridade.

-Não sei por que temos que aceitar a presença deles aqui. O que esses seres insuportáveis estão fazendo em Konoha? Por que não ficam na casa deles junto com o monstro do Gaara? Será que estamos sendo invadidos por aquela vilazinha perdida no deserto? Só faltava essa, sermos obrigados á conviver com a ralé de Suna.

-Nunca imaginei Suna como uma vilazinha ou meus filhos e sobrinhos como seres insuportáveis ou ralé. Quanto á ser um monstro, vindo de você posso considerar isso um elogio. -Aysha ouve uma voz fria e cortante atrás dela e, ao se virar, depara com os olhos verdes claros de Gaara fixos nela. Podia ver a raiva contida neles. Ao lado dele estava Yamanaka Inoichi, o que deixa a garota mais assustada ainda. A amiga dela pede licença e sai de lá rapidamente. Aysha estava encrencada e ela não queria ser envolvida naquilo.

-É melhor se desculpar com o Kazekage, Aysha.- Inoichi fala zangado e a garota fica apavorada. - Não há necessidade disso, Inoichi. Sabe o quanto esta jovem é invejosa e medíocre, a opinião dela não tem valor nenhum para mim. - Gaara fala sem desviar os olhos de Aysha, que não sabia o que dizer. Sentia um grande medo. Ela abaixa a cabeça e engole um soluço. Gaara olha pela janela da loja e vê os filhos e sobrinhos lá dentro.

- Saia da minha frente ou serei obrigado á passar por cima de você. Não que a ideia me desagrade, mas não quero causar escândalos. - Aysha sai da frente dele e Gaara dá um passo parando ao lado dela. - Eu poderia pedir á Naruto que a enviasse para Suna em missão. Tenha certeza de que meus irmãos adorariam lhe ensinar uma lição, mas não quero sujar o lugar onde nasci com a sua presença. Eu só não a faço engolir suas palavras porque estou com pressa e não tenho tempo á perder. Então, trate de ficar longe de minha família. Meus filhos e sobrinhos estão muito acima de alguém como você.

-Sim, senhor. -Aysha responde com um fio de voz e Gaara se afasta da garota. Inoichi a chama. -Amanhã quero que se apresente aos anciões e conte o que fez hoje. Eles julgaram se você ainda é digna de permanecer no clã. - Aysha ergue a cabeça, assustada. Sua família ficaria furiosa com ela por ter ofendido o Kazekage. Inoichi era o líder e podia expulsá-la se quisesse. Ela se afasta dali sentindo-se humilhada. Sabia que estava perdida e teria que arcar com as consequências de sua estupidez.

Inoichi olha para o genro. -Ela pagará pela ofensa, Filho. Desta vez não há como ela se livrar da punição que merece. Fique tranqüilo.

-Vamos esquecer isso. Não quero estragar as últimas horas com meus filhos por causa de alguém como ela. - Inoichi concorda e ele e Gaara empurram a porta da loja. Assim que entram ouvem as vozes e as risadas dos jovens. Gaara sente um aperto em seu coração. Não sabia quanto tempo ficaria sem ver os rostos felizes deles. Karura é a primeira que os vê e sorri, fazendo sinal para os dois. Ambos se aproximam e sentam junto com eles. - Eu tinha certeza de que vocês estariam aqui se enchendo de doces.

-Não conte á mamãe, por favor. Ela é capaz de surtar e vir até Konoha só para preparar uma refeição cheia de vegetais. - Chihiro pede ao pai sorrindo. - Não vou entregá-los, mas já avisei Karyme para preparar as refeições de vocês conforme as orientações que Ino já lhe havia passado.

-Lá se vão nossas férias cheias de calorias. - Aimi reclama e os outros riem. Inoichi olha para o pai. -Quando pretende partir?

-Hoje á noite. - Gaara responde e a mesa fica em silêncio. Sentiriam falta da família. Chihiro abaixa a cabeça e Inoichi afaga a cabeça da neta. - Logo vocês estarão juntos de novo, será por pouco tempo. - Ela concorda e passa os braços pelo pescoço do pai, beijando-o. - Vamos sentir uma falta imensa de vocês. Por favor, descubra logo quem está por trás disso.

Gaara sente um nó na garganta e fecha os olhos abraçando a filha. Sentiria muito a falta deles também, mas era necessário. Eles se afastam e voltam a conversar. Ele observa a filha mais velha e pensa na decisão do sogro. Karura seria apresentada aos anciões e se tornaria a nova líder do clã Yamanaka.

-Gaara, conte á Karura o que eu lhe disse. É justo que ela saiba. - Karura olha para o pai, em expectativa. - Do que se trata, papai?

Gaara sorri e conta á filha os planos do avô. Karura fica séria e olha do pai para o avô enquanto os outros ficam em silêncio. Ela fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos, soltando lentamente o ar dos pulmões. Depois abre os olhos e encara o avô. -Vovô isso é mesmo verdade?

-Sim, é verdade, mas não precisa ficar tão nervosa. -Inoichi responde sorrindo.

- Mas é impossível, vovô, eu jamais poderia substituí-lo na liderança do clã, não estou preparada.

Os outros olham para Karura enquanto a jovem sentia medo e alegria ao mesmo tempo. Ela volta a respirar fundo e Gaara fica preocupado com a reação da filha. - Karura, não se sinta obrigada. Seu avô só fará o que você quiser.

-Com certeza, Karura. Mas eu sei que você será uma grande líder, vou treiná-la para isso. E depois estarei perto e a ajudarei sempre que você precisar.

-Então Karura vai substituí-lo na liderança dos Yamanakas? Isso é maravilhoso, vovô. Fantástico. -Chihiro sorri para a irmã. - Mamãe ficará muito feliz e orgulhosa.

Karura morde o lábio inferior e olha para o pai. Ele tinha assumido a administração da vila de Suna com apenas quinze anos e era um grande líder. Aos poucos a ideia vai deixando de assustá-la e ela sorri de leve. -Bom, acho que precisarei mesmo de sua ajuda, vovô. É melhor ficar por perto por muitos anos.

-Você será apresentada aos anciões quando completar dezoito anos, como manda a tradição do nosso clã. Nessa ocasião eu comunicarei á eles minha decisão e então você começará a ser treinada para assumir a liderança de um dos maiores e mais importantes clãs de Konoha. -Inoichi comunica.

-Põe importante nisso. Os Yamanakas são especializados em infiltração e espionagem. Eles são os responsáveis em conseguir informações que fazem a balança pender para o País do Fogo em todos os conflitos. Prima, você será líder de um clã respeitado em todo o mundo ninja. Não há uma vila oculta que não conheça a reputação dos Yamanakas. -Keiichi fala e Karura sorri. -Se você queria me ajudar a relaxar pode ter certeza de que não conseguiu. Mas eu agradeço assim mesmo.

-Karura, você terá a ajuda do vovô e pode contar conosco também, faremos tudo para ajudar. - Inoichi fala para a irmã.

-Inoichi tem razão, Karura. Nós vamos ajudá-la. Será perfeito. - Chihiro promete feliz e Karura concorda.

-Eu e Aimi também podemos ajudar. -Keiichi fala e Aimi começa a rir sem parar, deixando os demais curiosos. Keiichi olha para prima. - Pode nos explicar o que está achando tão engraçado?

-Estou imaginando a cara que Yamanaka Aysha irá fazer quando souber que sua irmã será a próxima líder do clã. Só isso já vai fazer a nossa vinda para cá valer a pena. - Os outros jovens riem junto.

-Não sei se depois de hoje ela continuará fazendo parte do clã. - O avô dos garotos fala e eles aguardam uma explicação. Inoichi então conta o que tinha acontecido em frente á confeitaria.

-Não acredito que ela tenha dito isso. -Chihiro fala furiosa. - Eu não acredito no azar dela de dizer isso sem perceber a presença do seu pai. - Completa Keiichi.

-Eu e ela tivemos uma discussão no pub e eu deixei claro que ela não é nossa prima, acho que isso a deixou com mais raiva de nós. - Karura fala se sentindo culpada.

-Ela tem inveja de nós, Karura. É por isso que nos odeia tanto. Mas não vamos perder nosso tempo com Aysha. - O irmão de Karura fala e as garotas sorriem. - Tem toda razão, vamos aproveitar nossas férias aqui. - Aimi completa e os demais concordar. Ela se vira para o tio com um sorriso. - Tio Gaara, não se importe com aquela maluca, ela não pode fazer nada para nos prejudicar.

Gaara concorda e observa os jovens, orgulhoso, sabia que podia contar com eles para ajudar Karura. Eles retornam para casa. Gaara precisava descansar antes de partir para Suna. Queria voltar logo para sua vila, estava preocupado com a esposa.

XXX

Gaara e Sai estão no portão principal se despedindo de todos. Karura abraça o pai. - Tomem cuidado e não se preocupem, ficaremos bem. Diga à mamãe que estou morrendo de saudades e que estarei pensando nela no dia na apresentação aos anciões. - Gaara concorda com a cabeça e logo eles alçam voo em direção á Suna.

Os jovens voltam para casa. Já era noite e estavam cansados, rapidamente eles jantam e se preparam para dormir. Karura está sentada em seu quarto, abraçada á rata que Minato lhe havia dado. Sente uma imensa saudade do namorado. Estava fazendo muito frio e ela se preocupa com ele. Ela vê as montanhas ao longe pela janela e observa o céu salpicado de estrelas brilhando. Fixa o olhar em uma que parecia mais próxima e pensa em Minato. Sabia que ele deveria estar tão ocupado naquele momento que nem se lembraria dela. Ela fecha os olhos e faz um pedido á estrela, que leve um beijo até onde ele estava. Depois ela ri dessa infantilidade e se acomoda á cama, tentaria dormir.

Minato olha á sua volta, havia dez candidatos á ANBU. Ele precisaria de oito para formar os dois esquadrões que o pai tinha pedido. No momento eles estavam descansando, o primeiro dia de seleção tinha sido de testes psicológicos. Ele e o esquadrão que o ajudava tinham forçado os ninjas a pensarem nas consequências de se tornarem um ANBU. Ele estava na ANBU há três anos. Desde pequeno ele admirava o grupo e queria fazer parte dele.

Ele se encosta á parede da gruta onde tinham montado acampamento. A noite esta muito fria ali. Ele puxa uma coberta da mochila e vê um pequeno cachorrinho de pelúcia preso a ponta. Com certeza Karura o tinha colocado ali. Ele pega o brinquedo e leva aos lábios, sentindo uma saudade imensa da namorada. Ela deveria estar dormindo agora.

Eles estavam perto da gruta onde ele a beijara pela primeira vez no dia que ela fugira de casa. Parecia que tinha se passado muito tempo, porém isso tinha acontecido há dois meses e agora Minato estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

Seu olhar se dirige para Konoha bem abaixo de onde ele estava. Podia ver várias luzes acesas nas casas e respira fundo. Gostaria de estar ao lado de Karura naquele momento. Adorava dormir abraçado á ela. Uma estrela bem próxima lhe chama a atenção e ele leva a mão ao rosto sentindo a caricia do vento em sua face. Fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos e sorri. Era como se tivesse recebido um beijo. Depois abre os olhos e ri de si mesmo olhando para o bichinho de pelúcia em sua mão.

Um leve movimento chama sua atenção e ele vê um membro do esquadrão se aproximando. A kunoichi senta ao seu lado e sorri ao ver o bichinho de pelúcia na mão dele. -Uma lembrancinha da namorada? - Ele confirma, sorrindo.

-Sim. Estava pensando em Karura. Já estou com saudade dela. -Shion olha para o rapaz com um sorriso. Ela era um ano mais velha que ele e tinha sido uma das primeiras á indicar o nome de Minato como novo capitão do grupo. -Eu, Karura e os irmãos dela somos amigos há anos e eu sempre a ouvi falando muito mal de você. Parecia que ela te odiava. E você também, me lembro que me disse uma vez que se ela não fosse a filha do amigo do seu pai, lhe daria uma surra para ela deixar de ser mimada e irritante.

Minato ri com a lembrança. Ele e Shion eram bons amigos, tinham entrado juntos na ANBU, poucas pessoas em Konoha sabiam que a kunoichi era membro do grupo. - Eu me lembro disso, foi quando ela jogou a gaiola na minha cabeça.

-Eu tinha lhe avisado que era uma péssima ideia e é claro que você não me ouviu.

-Foi muito engraçado ver Karura tão irritada, porém não esperava que ela me atirasse a gaiola. - Minato fala olhando para a amiga.

-E agora vocês estão juntos e eu tenho certeza que em breve estarão casados. - Minato concorda com a cabeça. -Realmente, quero me casar com ela logo. Tenho algumas economias e pretendo comprar uma casa.

-Fico feliz por vocês Minato. O que vocês pretendem fazer no aniversário dela?

-Eu tinha alguns planos, mas com a chegada dos irmãos e dos primos dela, terei que mudá-los. Como você sabe a ANBU estará muito ocupada daqui para frente e eu e Karura não teremos muito tempo para ficarmos juntos.

-E você está preocupado com isso, certo? - Ele confirma. -Sim, meu pai designou AKihiko para ser o guarda costas dos jovens do clã Sabaku. - Minato olha para a amiga. - Nunca tinha sentido ciúmes em minha vida, mas saber que ele ficará perto de Karura durante um longo tempo me deixa inseguro.

- Confie nela, Minato. O que houve entre Karura e Akihiko no verão foi algo sem importância. Ela me parece estar muito apaixonada por você. Vocês formam um casal lindo. - Ele sorri e concorda. Shion tinha razão, ele devia confiar na namorada.

Ela olha para Konoha. -Acha que nossa vila corre perigo? - Ele confirma com a cabeça. - Sim, corremos perigo, os inimigos tentarão pegar Inoichi. Você sabe que ele é o principal alvo. Se eles o pegarem, Gaara enlouquecera e será o fim do Acordo de Paz e então teremos uma guerra, com certeza. Manter Inoichi em segurança é a melhor forma de manter a paz. -Ele termina de falar e fica em silêncio. Shion se levanta. -Vou dormir um pouco. Logo terei que assumir a vigilância do acampamento. Boa noite. -Ela dá um beijo no rosto do rapaz e se afasta.

Minato fica um longo tempo pensando. Tentaria controlar seu ciúme e sua insegurança. Não queria brigar com a namorada de novo. Ele se enrola na coberta e coloca o bichinho de pelúcia na mochila. Depois se acomoda e fecha os olhos. Precisava dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria exaustivo.

XXX

Shikamaru acorda agitado. Desde que Ino fora visitá-lo, ele não coseguira dormir direito mais. Estava preocupado com ela. Não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse á mulher que amava, ou aos filhos dela. Não queria vê-la sofrer novamente.

Ele já se arrependera do que tinha feito. Por sua culpa, um dos seus melhores amigos, Akimichi Chouji morrera e Ino se ferira seriamente. Ele passara meses de angústia e se afastara do grupo. Dissera á Sasuke que o acordo entre eles não existia mais, pois Ino quase morrera. O Uchiha não se importara. Ele não se importava com nada que não fosse sua vingança.

Mas quando Shikamaru descobrira que Ino e Gaara estavam juntos, ficara fora de si e entrara em contato com Sasuke. Ele voltaria ao grupo e o ajudaria á matar Naruto e Gaara, desde que Ino fosse dele.

Agora ele via que tudo aquilo só servira para destruí-lo. Perdera todos os amigos que possuía e matara seu pai de desgosto. Nara Shikaku só tinha vindo visitá-lo duas vezes. Morrera poucos meses depois de sua prisão. Ele deixara todos os bens que possuía para o amigo, Yamanaka Inoichi, pois Shikamaru não poderia tomar posse de nenhuma herança já que tinha sido julgado por alta traição.

Quando ele foi preso, recebera a visita de um membro do grupo e fizera um acordo. Porém parecia que o acordo estava quase sendo quebrado. Ele levanta da cama e anda pela cela. Não podia reclamar das instalações. Como ele era quieto e disciplinado, tinha algumas regalias e confortos. Sentia-se seguro ali dentro, sabia que fora dali havia pessoas que o queriam morto e na verdade, onde quer que estivesse seus fantasmas viriam assombrá-lo.

Há algumas noites que sonhava com Haku e Chouji. Tinha impressão de que os espíritos deles queriam lhe avisar de algo, mas não tinha ideia do que fosse. Ele ri, sem alegria. Talvez estivesse ficando louco, novamente. Ele passara por um tratamento psiquiátrico que o ajudara a recobrar o equilíbrio mental e a sanidade. Ele volta a deitar. Tentaria dormir de novo. Quem sabe seus fantasmas não apareciam novamente e lhe davam uma informação mais clara e precisa desta vez.

XXX

**Resposta ao comentário:**

**nion**. Geralmente eu respondo aos comentários direto aos leitores, mas como você não se logou, tenho que responder aqui. É uma pena que não esteja gostando da fanfic. Eu faço o máximo que posso, pois tenho um grande respeito pelos meus leitores e procuro sempre apresentar um trabalho de qualidade. Porém se não está sendo de seu agrado, por favor, não se sinta obrigada a continuar acompanhando. Assim mesmo, obrigada pelo comentário.


	7. Motivos Escusos

Gaara e Sai chegam á Suna na noite do dia seguinte á partida deles de Konoha. Estavam exaustos, pois haviam feito poucas paradas. Eles chegam á casa do rapaz moreno, onde Gaara e Ino estavam hospedados desde o atentado.

-Se não se importa, eu vou subir, Gaara. Temari deve estar me esperando e não vai me deixar dormir enquanto eu não contar tudo sobre nossa viagem e Keiichi. - Sai comenta com o cunhado, que sorri e concorda. -Eu também vou subir. Confesso que estou muito preocupado com a Ino.

Eles se despedem e ambos sobem, se dirigindo aos respectivos quartos. Gaara abre a porta e entra, vendo a esposa sentada na cama. Ino sorri assim que vê o marido e levanta, abraçando-o em seguida. - Que bom que já voltou, senti sua falta.

-Eu também. Você está bem? -Ele pergunta preocupado e ela sorri. - Estou ótima, não se preocupe comigo. - Gaara a aperta nos braços. -Impossível, te amo demais para não me preocupar com você. -Ino se afasta e o beija, feliz. Eles ficam um longo tempo abraçados e Gaara é o primeiro a romper o silêncio agradável. - Como ficaram as coisas aqui em Suna? - Ela olha para o marido, séria. -Primeiro o senhor vai tomar um banho e se alimentar. Depois conversamos. - Gaara concorda e enquanto ele se dirige ao banheiro, Ino desce para cozinha preparar algo para o marido, subindo com uma bandeja algum tempo depois e o encontra saindo do banho.

-Venha comer. Tenho certeza de que você e Sai não devem ter feito muitas paradas. - Ele concorda e a beija, depois senta e come enquanto Ino fazia uma massagem em seus ombros. Gaara termina a refeição e se levanta, puxando-a para perto. - Pronto. Agora me conte como estão as coisas aqui.

Ino para de sorrir e olha séria para o marido. -Como você previu, Matsuri tentou fugir e seus irmãos a pegaram. - Ino conta e Gaara senta na cama pensativo. -Então foi ela mesma. Eu ainda tinha esperança de que ela não me odiasse á esse ponto.

-Estávamos esperando você voltar para interrogá-la.

-Certo, amanhã trataremos disso. - Ela concorda. -Sim, por hora você deve descansar. - Ele a olha e sorri. -Você não quer saber sobre as crianças? Que pena, eu tinha novidades para te contar. Enfim, então vou dormir. - Ele deita e no instante seguinte Ino está em cima dele. - Pode me contar tudo. - Ele se vira e ajeita a esposa montada sobre ele. Ino sorri e se abaixa beijando o marido. - Tem certeza de que quer mesmo falar das crianças agora? - Ele pergunta rouco e ela ri, endireitando o corpo. -Sim. Conte-me as novidades.

- Seu pai vai cuidar das crianças. - Gaara fala sério. - E Hyuuga Akihiko ficará trabalhando na segurança pessoal deles. Será o guarda-costas dos garotos.

-Imagino que Minato não deve ter gostado disso. -Ino fala e Gaara a olha surpreso. -Você também sabia que Akihiko gosta da nossa filha? - Ela confirma e ele fecha os olhos. -Parece que eu era o único que não sabia de nada.

-Você ainda vê as nossas filhas como meninas. Mas Karura tem despertando muitas paixões desde que tinha treze anos. Ela e Chihiro são lindas. - Ino fala e Gaara a olha com intensidade. -Como a mãe delas. - Ela ri e ele continua. - Você tinha razão, Karura me pediu para morar em Konoha definitivamente.

-E você, o que disse? - Ino pergunta um pouco tensa. Sabia que o marido não aceitaria abrir mão da filha mais velha, ele era particularmente ligado á Karura. Ele sorri e levanta o corpo beijando os lábios da esposa de leve. - Eu disse que sim, que ela pode morar lá. Vou mandar a ficha dela para que Naruto possa fazer a sua efetivação na Força Ninja de Konoha.

-Que bom, Gaara. Fico triste porque ela ficará longe de nós, mas sei que ela será mais feliz lá. -Ino fala. -Você está certa. Ela ficará morando em nossa casa e eu pretendo continuar cobrindo as despesas de lá. Karura é minha filha e continuará recebendo a mesma mesada que os irmãos. -Ino concorda e Gaara continua. -Tem mais uma coisa que acho que você vai gostar muito. -Ela olha para ele em expectativa. -Seu pai vai apresentar Karura aos anciões e indicá-la para ser a próxima líder do clã Yamanaka.

Ino fica estática com essa informação e lentamente vai abrindo um grande sorriso, muito feliz. -Isso é mesmo verdade? -Ele confirma e uma lágrima corre pelo rosto dela. Gaara a abraça, acariciando os cabelos da esposa. Sabia que Ino ficaria emocionada ao saber sobre a filha. -Gaara, isso é maravilhoso. Incrível. Apenas os shinobis mais habilidosos do clã são indicados para a liderança. -Ela pensa um pouco e se afasta. -Será que os anciões irão concordar? Afinal Karura não foi criada em Konoha.

-Seu pai acha que eles não criarão obstáculos já que Karura é minha filha e nora do Hokage. Acho que ela e Minato se casarão logo. Inoichi crê que os anciões verão as vantagens que isso representará para os Yamanakas perante o mundo ninja.

-Papai está certo. Karura e Minato formam um casal com muito potencial.

-Sim, e Inoichi disse que Karura é muito habilidosa e agora ela está mais confiante. O treinamento com seu pai e o namoro com Minato a deixaram mais seguras. Tenho certeza de que ela será uma grande líder. - Ele fala com orgulho e Ino sorri. -Céus, minha filha como líder dos Yamanakas. Isso me deixa imensamente feliz.

Ele concorda. Estava feliz pela filha, sabia que não seria fácil ficar longe dela, mas tinha visto o quanto Karura tinha desenvolvido. - Pedi á Naruto que mantenha os garotos ocupados, principalmente Inoichi. Ele está frustrado e irritado por ter sido mandado para Konoha.

-Eu sei, mas foi preciso. Lá ele estará mais seguro. Aqui ele tentaria defender nossa vila e iria se expor ao perigo. Até parece alguém que eu conheço. -Ino fala olhando séria para o marido e Gaara a beija com carinho e depois se afasta. -Essa é a obrigação de um Kage, Ino. Proteger a Vila Oculta. Você sabe disso.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas você devia entender o quanto eu e nossos filhos precisamos de você. Tenho certeza de que Sakura pensa como eu. Você e Naruto não precisam fazer tudo sozinhos.

-Porque não deixamos essa discussão para depois, eu estou com muitas saudades de você. - Ela sorri e o abraça, beijando-o com sensualidade. -Eu te amo, Sabaku no Gaara. Te amo muito.

-Eu também á amo muito, Ino. Você e nossos filhos são a minha vida. Farei o que for preciso para protegê-los. - Gaara a empurra de encontro o colchão e começa a despi-la. Estava louco de vontade de fazer amor com a esposa.

XXX

Karura acorda cedo e olha para os lados procurando pelo namorado. Só depois ela se lembra que ele não estava lá e solta um suspiro triste. Minato estava fora há apenas um dia e ela já estava morrendo de saudade. Tentando deixar a tristeza de lado, ela levanta, se alonga e entra no banheiro, saindo depois de tomar um longo banho.

Rapidamente ela se veste e desce para tomar café. Queria ir falar com o Hokage sobre sua permanência em Konoha, como seu pai tinha concordado ela poderia se apresentar para trabalhar. Estava feliz. Se sentia útil, como nunca se sentira antes em Suna.

Ela vê que o café já estava na mesa. Karyme já havia chegado, ela então se alimenta e sai. Os irmãos e os primos ainda dormiam, era muito cedo, mas ela estava ansiosa. Karura se dirige ao prédio do Hokage e entra com um sorriso. Ela é reconhecida logo que chega, afinal era filha do Kazekage Gaara, um homem muito respeitado em Konoha. Poucos minutos depois ela já estava batendo na porta da sala de Naruto e logo ouve a voz dele mandando-a entrar.

-Bom dia, Tio Naruto. - Ela fala dando um beijo no rosto do loiro. - Olá, meu anjo, bom dia. O que a traz aqui tão cedo.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando, mas estava ansiosa para falar com você. Meu pai permitiu que eu ficasse morando aqui em Konoha, creio que ele já lhe contou isso. -Naruto concorda com a cabeça, sorrindo. Ele conhecia Karura desde bebê e sabia o quanto a jovem era ansiosa. -Sim, ele me disse e eu estou muito feliz com a decisão dele.

-Certo, então quando poderei começara a trabalhar? Sei que ainda estou em treinamento com meu avô, mas acho que já posso assumir alguma responsabilidade.

-Karura, não quero que nada atrapalhe seu treinamento. Você já evoluiu bastante, mais ainda há muito que aprender. -Naruto avisa e Karura fica triste. Ele então pensa um pouco. - Vamos fazer o seguinte, você trabalhará apenas meio-período. E não sairá de Konoha, afinal você é filha do atual Kazekage e irmã do próximo.

Ela fica á espera e Naruto a olha sério. -Você irá trabalhar na Inteligência junto com seu avô. No momento a busca por mais informações é crucial e sei que você tem capacidade para isso. -Ela fica feliz, adoraria trabalhar com o avô. Sabia o quanto ele era importante na Vila Oculta da Folha. Naruto se levanta. -Venha, você irá se apresentar á Inoichi, vou acompanhá-la até lá.

Eles se dirigem á sala de Yamanaka Inoichi que ficava no andar de baixo. Karura já tinha ido lá várias vezes, mas agora seria diferente. Ela iria trabalhar ali. Naruto para na frente da sala do ninja e batendo rapidamente, ele empurra a porta e entra junto com a jovem. -Olá, Inoichi, bom dia. Vim lhe trazer sua nova auxiliar. Ela irá trabalhar aqui na parte da manhã. -Inoichi olha surpreso para a neta e se ergue da cadeira com um sorriso. -Que ótima surpresa. Fico feliz em tê-la aqui trabalhando comigo.

-Obrigado, vovô, quer dizer, Inoichi-sama. -Inoichi sorri do jeito da neta e depois olha sério para Naruto. -Precisamos conversar mais tarde. A ANBU me trouxe algumas informações preocupantes. Estou verificando e assim que tiver confirmado, irei procurá-lo.

-Certo, como você sabe Minato está fora com os candidatos, então chamarei Kakashi para nos acompanhar. - Inoichi concorda e Naruto se vira para Karura. -Seja bem-vinda á Força Ninja de Konoha, Sabaku no Karura. Assim que sua ficha chegar, farei sua admissão formal, mas gostaria de vê-la usando a nossa bandana desde já. Como sabe é ela que nos iguala uns aos outros e demonstra á que vila temos a honra e o orgulho de servir. Vou providenciar a sua e antes de sair para o almoço gostaria que fosse até a minha a sala para recebê-la. Espero você ás onze horas.

Karura sorri concordando e Naruto sai. Ela então olha para o avô á espera. -Karura, sente aqui. -Ele aponta uma cadeira ao lado da dele e a jovem se acomoda. -Muito bem, como você já sabe estamos vivendo um momento perigoso. Com o ataque contra Minato e o atentado contra a vida do Kazekage e de sua família, temos a certeza de que estamos perto de um conflito contra forças desconhecidas.

-A função da Inteligência é encontrar e processar informações, verificando sua veracidade e fonte antes de passá-las ao Hokage. Trabalhamos diretamente com a ANBU. São os agentes especiais ANBU que nos fornecem a maior parte das informações. - Karura concorda com a cabeça, em Suna também era assim. - Também temos vários ninjas investigadores á nosso serviço. Eles são subordinados á este departamento e a principal função deles é averiguar as informações que a ANBU traz. Às vezes temos que administrar alguns conflitos entre os dois grupos.

-Entendo o que diz vovô. Papai também tem problemas com a Inteligência e a ANBU de Suna, o que sempre lhe rende muita dor de cabeça. -Ela fala séria e Inoichi sorri. -Sim, aqui em Konoha não é diferente. A ANBU é subordinada ao Hokage apenas e por isso, às vezes eles passam por cima de nós, levando as informações diretamente á Naruto.

-Imagino que como o atual capitão é filho do Hokage isso tende a piorar. -Karura diz e o avô concorda. - Sim, você tem razão, já estou prevendo vários combates internos. Mas nada que nós não possamos resolver. No momento estamos verificando informações sobre o atentado contra Minato.

-Foi um atentado? Pensei que tinha sido um ataque aleatório contra o esquadrão da ANBU. - Karura fala preocupada e Inoichi nega com a cabeça. -Nós pensamos o mesmo a princípio, mas agora temos quase certeza de que eles sabiam que era o esquadrão do filho do Hokage. O ataque foi premeditado e Minato era o alvo.

-Eu vou apresentá-la aos outros funcionários do nosso departamento. No momento temos trinta e cinco ninjas á serviço da Inteligência de Konoha. -Karura se espanta com a pequena quantidade. Em Suna eram mais de oitenta ninjas, subordinados ao seu tio Sai. Inoichi percebe e ri. - Pode parecer pouco, mas todos são do clã Yamanaka e possuem habilidades mentais que os tornam mais eficientes do que os ninjas da Inteligência de Suna e de outras Vilas Ocultas.

-Isso é incrível, vovô. Eu não fazia ideia de que apenas Yamanakas trabalhavam na Inteligência. - Ela fala com orgulho, já se considerava um membro do clã Yamanaka. O avô percebe e fica feliz. Ter Karura próxima trazia uma nova alegria ao coração dele. Eles saem e se dirigem á sala ao lado. Era onde os ninjas trabalhavam na investigação de informações. Karura entra numa sala enorme, com vários ninjas espalhados em mesas enfileiradas.

Ela imaginava que o setor de Investigação fosse silencioso e organizado, mas percebe que estava errada. Ali estavam vinte ninjas falando ao mesmo tempo, com papéis espalhados por sobre mesas, cadeiras e prateleiras que iam do chão até o teto. Através de um grande vidro ela via vários monitores ligados á um grande computador, em uma sala separada.

Ela sabia o que era aquilo. Ali funcionava a central de videoconferência através da qual os Senhores Feudais e os Kages de todo mundo ninja entravam em contato para reuniões de emergência. Karura olhava para tudo abismada. Inoichi observa as reações da neta e espera. Aos poucos os outros ninjas percebem a presença do chefe e o burburinho vai reduzindo. Um ninja alto, loiro e de olhos bem azuis se aproxima trazendo algumas folhas de papel nas mãos.

-Bom dia, Inoichi. - Ele olha para Karura com curiosidade e ela sorri, recebendo um sinal de cabeça de volta. - Kenko, esta é minha neta Karura. A partir de hoje ela trabalhará aqui. Gostaria que você a apresentasse aos demais e lhe mostrasse o trabalho que está sendo realizado no momento. Você irá treiná-la. - O rapaz estende a mão para Karura. - Bem vinda, Karura. - Ela o cumprimenta agradecida e Kenko olha para Inoichi. -Inoichi, tem alguns minutos? Preciso falar com você.

-Certo, venha. Karura nos espere aqui. - Os dois voltam á sala de Inoichi. Assim que entram ele olha para Kenko. -Sei o que vai dizer, porém a ideia foi de Naruto e me pegou de surpresa.

-Estou preocupado, Inoichi. Ele está desconfiando de algo. Primeiro Minato como capitão da ANBU, depois o filho de Neji como guarda-costas dos seus netos e agora essa garota aqui dentro.

-Essa garota é minha neta. - Inoichi fala irritado.

-E também é a filha de Gaara. - Kenko rebate. -Acha que ela não perceberá nada?

Inoichi coloca as duas mãos sobre a mesa e abaixa a cabeça, pensando durante alguns minutos, depois se decide. - Dê á ela o treinamento padrão e não tente esconder nenhuma informação sobre nosso departamento. Ele trabalhará aqui apenas na parte da manhã, então teremos nos reunir á noite. Minato retonará em poucos dias e então conversaremos sobre isso. - Ele se afasta em direção a porta e para com a mão na maçaneta. -Não creio que Naruto esteja desconfiando de algo.

-Como pode ter certeza? -Kenko pergunta, curioso com a certeza do outro.

- Não é o perfil dele. Naruto não sabe mentir ou enganar. Se ele desconfiasse de algo, já teria falado conosco. -Inoichi responde e Kenko concorda. -Mande uma mensagem para os outros. Conte á eles o que está acontecendo.

-Karura é mesmo tão habilidosa quanto você pensava? -Kenko pergunta curioso e Inoichi confirma. -Ela é mais habilidosa do que eu imaginava, herdou o chákra do pai.

-Tudo o que precisamos no momento, uma kunoichi com as habilidades de um Yamanaka e o chákra de um jinchuuriki. Acho que está na hora de mudar de emprego. -Inoichi ri ao ouvir o outro. - Agora é tarde, você está nisso até o pescoço.

Os dois riem e saem, voltando a sala onde estavam os investigadores. Karura estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente á uma mesa vazia e fica em pé assim que eles entram. Kenko pega as folhas de papel e entrega á Inoichi que dá uma rápida olhada e depois se vira para o rapaz.

-Vou falar com Naruto agora mesmo. - Inoichi ser vira para Karura. -Vou deixá-la, então. Não se esqueça de que o Hokage está á sua espera na sala dele ás onze horas. Naruto é uma excelente pessoa, mas não gosta de atrasos. Então esteja lá no horário. Até mais. -Inoichi se despede e sai rapidamente.

Karura olha para Kenko á espera e o rapaz lhe dá um sorriso simpático. -Pode deixar suas coisas sobre essa mesa mesmo, ela está desocupada. - Karura faz o que ele diz e ele a chama. -Venha, vou lhe explicar como as coisas funcionam aqui na Inteligência.

Eles se dirigem á uma saleta contigua á sala dos investigadores. Dentro havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras, um arquivo de aço, um gaveteiro e um mapa do Mundo Ninja fixo na parede. Kenko fecha a porta, isolando o barulho externo. - Bem melhor, acostume-se com o barulho, tem dia que é pior. Mas sente-se. -Ele aponta uma cadeira, senta do outro lado da mesa e a olha durante alguns segundos, depois sorri. -Você se parece muito com seu pai, mas é mais bonita com certeza. -Karura fica sem graça e o rapaz ri. -Fique tranquila, não pretendo provocar a ira do Capitão Uzumaki.

Karura ri e ele continua. -Karura, você tem ideia do que fazemos aqui?

-Meu avô disse que verificamos a veracidade e a fonte das informações trazidas pelos ANBUs. -Ela responde séria e Kenko confirma com a cabeça. -Sim basicamente é isso que fazemos. E nossa equipe de investigadores também nos trazem informações valiosas.

Ele abre uma gaveta e tira uma pasta preta de dentro, entregando-a a Karura. -Veja. -Ela abre a pasta e vê fotos de todos os Kages do mundo ninja, incluindo seu pai. Junto com as fotos havia uma breve biografia sobre eles. Ela olha para Kenko sem entender. - Esses são os Kages do Mundo Ninja. Eles são responsáveis pelas vilas ocultas dos países ninjas. Alguns são nossos aliados, principalmente o Kazekage de Suna, que além de aliado tem laços de amizade com nossa vila.

Karura aguarda. - A Inteligência deles compartilham informações conosco e nós precisamos checar a exatidão delas também.

-E como fazemos isso? As vilas são distantes uma das outras. -Kenko sorri, pelo jeito Gaara não contava tudo á família. - Temos espiões lá. - Karura se espanta com a resposta. -Existem espiões de Konoha em todas as vilas? -Kenko confirma e aguarda. - Mas isso fere o Acordo de Paz entre as Vilas Ocultas.

-Não vivemos em um mundo perfeito. O Acordo de Paz foi idealizado e criado por Gaara e Naruto. As outras vilas se sentiram pressionadas á assiná-lo, pois tinham medo de enfrentarem as Forças Ninjas de Suna e Konoha, juntas. Mas isso nos deixa um problema. - Ele se levanta e aponta o mapa na parede. -Veja Karura. Nenhum país se atreveria a atacar Konoha, pois Suna se uniria á nós para defender a vila, a mesma coisa aconteceria se Suna fosse atacada. Konoha iria em seu auxilio. Porém o que aconteceria se as vilas dos outros países se unissem e atacassem Konoha e Suna ao mesmo tempo?

-Não seria possível que uma ajudasse a outra. - Karura responde. -Exatamente e é por isso que temos que manter a vigilância sobre as demais vilas. Eles também estão de olho em nós. Konoha ainda é a maior e mais forte Vila Oculta do Mundo Ninja.

-Por causa da Kyuubi? -Kenko fica tenso. A garota estava pisando em um terreno perigoso e era melhor desviar sua atenção. -Naruto nunca usaria a Kiuuby contra outra Vila. Nossa força vem do treino e da força de nossos ninjas. E também das habilidades características de cada grande clã de Konoha, como os Yamanakas.

-Entendo. -Karura responde e Kenko continua. - A reunião bienal dos Kages é uma oportunidade para se verificar o grau de comprometimento de cada vila com o Acordo de Paz. Não podemos garantir que todos os Kages estão realmente trabalhando para manter a Paz.

-E qual dos Kages seria o mais provável de quebrar o acordo? -Novamente Karura surpreende Kenko com uma pergunta inesperada. Ele olha do mapa para a garota e decide contar a verdade, pelo menos parte dela. - O Tsuchikage. Ele é com certeza o que mais gostaria de ver o fim do Acordo de Paz e a volta aos tempos de guerra de antigamente. Gaara e Naruto tentam manter um bom relacionamento com ele, mas não é fácil.

- A Vila da Pedra é a Vila Oculta do País da Terra. Shikamaru disse que Uchiha Sasuke tinha interesses pessoais lá. - Kenko volta á sentar e olha para Karura. - Veja bem, até agora nós só temos a palavra dele de que Yume no Shiro existe, teria sido o último lugar onde Uchiha Sasuke viveu e que fica no País da Terra. Nada ainda foi comprovado, nós não conseguimos encontrar esse lugar e a ANBU também não.

Karura fica em silêncio. Ela tinha conversado com Shikamaru e podia jurar que o homem estava dizendo a verdade. Kenko espera, mas como Karura não diz mais nada ele olha para o relógio. - Já são dez horas e Naruto á espera ás onze, então vou apresentá-la aos ninjas que estão aqui hoje. Amanhã você ficará conhecendo o restante da equipe. - Eles se levantam e voltam á sala maior onde estavam os demais ninjas do departamento.

XXX

Ayko chega cansado á sua casa. Está exausto, pois tinha ficado de plantão nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Desde a cirurgia de Minato, ele vinha sendo muito requisitado pelos outros cirurgiões para ajudar. Com isso ele estava aprendendo muito, porém andava exausto e precisando de uma folga.

Ele sobe ao quarto com uma imensa vontade de se jogar na cama, por várias horas, mas assim que tira a camisa ouve a voz de sua mãe. Hyuuga Hinata estava parada á porta do filho caçula com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Ayko olha para a mãe sorrindo também. Hinata era uma mulher linda, nem parecia ter dois filhos quase adultos. - Olá, mãe. Tudo bem?

-Sim, filho, aqui está tudo bem. Você me parece muito cansado. - Ela fala entrando no quarto meticulosamente arrumado de Ayko, bem diferente do quarto de Akihiko que estava sempre completamente bagunçado.

-Na verdade, estou exausto. Não vejo a hora de cair na cama. - Ele responde e ela o abraça. Hinata era pequena e não chegava nem nos ombros dos filhos e do marido. Ayko beija a testa da mãe e ela se afasta, olhando-o séria. -Eu vim lhe contar que Chihiro e Inoichi estão em Konoha. - Ele fica surpreso com a informação e olha para mãe esperando explicação. Ela continua. - Eles chegaram antes de ontem, tarde da noite. Os primos deles vieram também.

-Que estranho. Gaara e a família não costumam vir á Konoha nesta época do ano. Aconteceu algo?

-Sim, Ayko. A família do Kazekage sofreu um atentado em Suna. A casa deles explodiu e pegou fogo. -Ayko fica preocupado ao ouvir aquilo e rapidamente veste a camisa novamente. -Eu vou falar com Chihiro, ela deve estar triste com isso.

-Não vai dormir antes? Pensei que estivesse muito cansado. -Hinata pergunta com um toque de malicia que passa despercebido para o filho. - Eu descanso depois, preciso ver a Chihiro agora.

Ele dá um rápido beijo na mãe e sai. Hinata se dirige para a cozinha com um sorriso. Ayko era apaixonado por Chihiro desde os treze anos e ela por ele. Mas o rapaz tinha muito medo de não ser aceito por Gaara. Hinata e Neji já tinham conversado com ele á respeito. O rapaz achava que Gaara iria preferir que a filha se unisse á um ninja de combate e não á um ninja-médico.

Ele chega á cozinha e encontra o marido que acabava de entrar. Ele se aproxima e a puxa para os braços. -Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso? Se for outro homem, ele pode se considerar morto. - Neji fala com um sorriso. Ele e Hinata haviam se casado há vinte anos, dois meses após Gaara e Ino. E Akihiko tinha nascido seis meses depois.

Hinata ri do comentário do marido e o beija antes de responder. -Pois você acertou, foi outro homem que me fez sorrir, um homem lindo e maravilhoso. Mas duvido que você vá querer matá-lo.

-Ayko está em casa? Pensei que tinha se mudado para o hospital de vez. - Ele fala sorrindo também, tinha muito orgulho da escolha do filho. Sabia que muitos membros do clã Hyuuga desprezavam a opção de Ayko em ser médico, considerando-o fraco. Porém Neji, Hinata e Hiashi apoiavam totalmente a decisão do rapaz.

-Ele estava, mas já foi para a casa da Ino ver Chihiro. Sinceramente, não sei porque eles ainda não estão namorando oficialmente. Tenho certeza de Gaara e Ino gostariam disso tanto quanto nós.

-Hinata, vamos deixá-los decidir. Ayko é muito reservado. Chihiro sabe que os pais apoiariam assim como nós. Eu gosto muito dos filhos da Ino. Os três são ótimos garotos e eu ficaria muito feliz em ter Chihiro como nora. Mas isso é um assunto dos dois.

-Você está certo, como sempre. -Hinata responde e ele ri, beijando-a novamente. Depois ele olha em volta. -Isso quer dizer que estamos sozinhos pelas próximas horas? - Ela confirma e fica vermelha. Neji a olha com carinho e amor. Adorava ver a esposa ficar vermelha. Ele a puxa para perto. -Que tal aproveitarmos, então?

-Eu acho uma ótima ideia, Conselheiro Hyuuga. Mas terá que me pegar antes. - Ela responde e sai correndo com ele atrás.

XXX

Chihiro acorda cedo. Ela vê que Aimi ainda dormia e levanta sem fazer barulho. Sabia que Karura ia sair cedo, ela estava ansiosa para falar com o Hokage. Chihiro sorri, a irmã sempre fora impaciente e esquentada. Ela se lembra de quantas brigas Karura tivera com Minato desde pequenos. Era incrível que eles estivessem namorando agora.

Ela sai do quarto ainda de pijama e se dirige para a cozinha onde encontra a empregada colocando a mesa. A mulher sorri assim que a vê. -Bom dia, você deve ser Chihiro, estou certa? - A menina confirma com um sorriso e a mulher se aproxima. -Olá, eu sou Karyme. Você se parece muito com sua mãe.

-Sim, eu e meu irmão somos mais parecidos com minha mãe. Minha irmã herdou as características físicas de meu pai. - A garota responde sorrindo e Karyme se afasta. -Sente-se, o café já está pronto. Seus pais me orientaram sobre os gostos de vocês e de como deveria preparar os pratos, mas se quiserem algo diferente, é só falarem.

-Obrigada, Karyme, mas não se preocupe conosco. Karura disse que você cozinha muito bem.

A mulher sorri agradecida e termina de preparar a mesa. Chihiro começa a se servir ao mesmo tempo que ouve batidas na porta. Ela faz menção de levantar, mas Karyme é mais rápida. -Pode deixar, eu atendo.

Ela se dirige a sala e Chihiro fica curiosa sobre quem poderia estar visitando-os tão cedo. Ela ouve a voz de Ayko e o chama. - Ayko, estou aqui na cozinha.

Karyme dá passagem ao rapaz. Ela sabia quem ele era. Todos em Konoha conheciam os filhos do Conselheiro Hyuuga. O rapaz agradece e chega até a cozinha. Chihiro sorri para ele, feliz em vê-lo e se levanta para abraçá-lo. Karyme pede licença e sai da cozinha, e assim que Ayko percebe que eles estavam á sós, procura os lábios da garota, em um beijo apaixonado.

Chihiro encosta o rosto no peito do rapaz. -Bom dia. - Ele ri e beija o topo da cabeça dela. -Bom dia. -Depois fica sério. -Minha mãe me contou o que acontece em Suna. Você está bem?

-Sim, estamos todos bem. Ninguém se feriu, mas nossa casa ficou completamente destruída. E todos os nossos cachorros morreram queimados.

-Eu lhe darei um, falarei com Kiba-sama. - Ele fala e a beija novamente. -Senti muitas saudades. Eu havia pedido folga no hospital para ir á Suna vê-la. Fico feliz que esteja aqui, apesar do ocorrido.

-Eu também fiquei muito feliz quando meu pai decidiu nos enviar para cá. Porém Inoichi está correndo um grande perigo e eu estou com muito medo de que algo ruim aconteça com ele.

-Não se preocupe, vocês estarão seguros aqui. Tenho certeza de que Tio Naruto vai montar um esquema eficiente para protegê-los.

-Seu irmão será nosso guarda-costas. Não preciso dizer que Minato ficou furioso com a ideia. - Ayko sorri e a beija novamente. -Você está linda.

-Despenteada e de pijama? - Ela pergunta rindo e ele a olha com carinho. -Adoro vê-la despenteada e de pijama.

-Ayko, é tão bom estar com você. - Chihiro fala em um sussurro e ele sorri. - Eu também adoro estar com você, Chihiro. Você é muito especial para mim. -Ela pega na mão dele. -Você já tomou café? - Ele nega e ambos se sentam, servindo-se em seguida. Chihiro olha para Ayko com carinho. Ela amava o rapaz desde que tinha doze anos, porém eles apenas começaram a namorar em segredo no Ano Novo. Ele olha para ela, sorrindo.

-Onde estão os outros? - Ele pergunta. -Karura foi falar com tio Naruto. Meu pai a deixou ficar morando aqui em Konoha e ela estava ansiosa para se apresentar ao Hokage. E os outros estão dormindo ainda. Passamos o dia ontem fazendo compras e fomos dormir muito tarde, pois queríamos ficar com meu pai o máximo de tempo possível.

-Eu entendo. Imagino que não deve estar sendo fácil para vocês ficarem distantes dos pais. - Ele olha direto nos olhos da menina que abaixa o olhar encabulada. -Seu pai desconfia de alguém? - Ela confirma. -Sim, mas não nos disse de quem. Imagino que Minato e vovô saibam quem seja. - Ela responde e sorri para ele. - Eu não te vi ontem. Estava trabalhando?

-Sim, passei as últimas vinte e quatro horas em plantão.

-Você deve estar exausto, então. Deveria estar descansando.

-Eu queria vê-la. - Ele diz com carinho e ela abaixa o olhar novamente. Ayko sempre a deixava encabulada. Havia algo no olhar dele que parecia atravessar o corpo dela e ver sua alma. Ele parecia sempre saber o que ela pensava.

- Que bom que você esta aqui. - Ela o beija novamente e ele a prende em seus braços, durante um longo tempo e se separam ao ouvirem alguém se aproximar. Inoichi entra na cozinha e sorri ao ver o amigo. -Bom dia, Ayko. - Ele cumprimenta o Hyuuga com um forte abraço e depois senta.

- Chegou cedo. Ontem eu e Keiichi passamos no hospital e tia Sakura nos disse que você estava no centro cirúrgico. Parece que falta pouco para acabar seu estágio. O que fará depois? Vai se candidatar á uma vaga no hospital de Suna?

-Não seja idiota, Inoichi. -Chihiro fala zangada e o irmão ri. - Desculpe, mas não seria má ideia. Não temos profissionais que possam fazer Raio X com os olhos. Tenho certeza de que meu pai ficaria muito feliz em tê-lo em nosso corpo médico.

-Desculpe, Inoichi, mas não gostaria de deixar Konoha. Você terá que continuar se virando com os médicos sem visão de Raio X. - Ayko responde de bom humor e não repara que Chihiro abaixa o olhar triste. Ela se levanta. - Eu vou me trocar. Foi bom vê-lo, Ayko. Mande lembranças á Tia Hinata e Tio Neji. - Ela sai sem olhar para trás e Ayko fica sem entender.

Inoichi acompanha a irmã com o olhar e depois se serve, sem dizer nada. Ayko fica em silêncio, algo tinha deixado Chihiro chateada, mas ele não conseguia descobrir o que poderia ser. Ele solta um suspiro e encara o outro. -Acho que nunca conseguirei entender sua irmã.

- Ayko, minha irmã gosta muito de você, ela o ama. E você acabou de dizer que não quer sair de Konoha. Como acha que ela se sente ao ouvir isso? Chihiro adora a nossa vila. Ela será a próxima líder do conselho de Suna. Foi o próprio conselho que decidiu isso e eu e meu pai concordamos imediatamente. Chihiro substituirá Tio Kankuro.

-Eu entendo, Inoichi. Porém eu acho muito difícil que Gaara me aceite como genro com a mesma facilidade que aceitou Minato. Eu sou um pacifista, odeio violência e guerra. Acha mesmo que o Kazekage e o Conselho de Suna aceitariam que Chihiro se unisse á mim?

-Você está muito enganado em relação ao meu pai, Ayko. Você acha que só porque ele é um ninja muito forte e poderoso seja á favor da violência? Ou é o passado dele que te incomoda? - Inoichi pergunta estreitando os olhos e cruzando os braços. Naquele momento ele estava muito parecido com Gaara.

-Desculpe, Inoichi, não quis ofender você ou seu pai. - Ayko se levanta. -Acho melhor ir embora. Diga a sua irmã que eu passo aqui no fim do dia. Até mais. - Ele sai chateado e Inoichi solta um suspiro. Sabia que muitas pessoas temiam seu pai por causa do passado e isso o deixava irritado. Ele continua tomando café e vê uma senhora entrando na cozinha. Ele sorri e Karyme o olha surpresa. -Bom dia.

-Bom dia, eu sou Inoichi, irmão de Karura. E você deve ser Karyme, correto? - A mulher confirma com um sorriso e ele estende a mão. -É um prazer conhecê-la, minha irmã disse que você cozinha muito bem.

-Obrigada, o prazer é meu. Seu pai me falou muito sobre você.

-Tenho certeza de que ele deve ter lhe dito que eu e meu primo somos muito desorganizados. -Ele fala com uma careta de desgosto e a mulher ri e nega com a cabeça. -Na verdade, foi seu avô que me disse isso. Mas não se preocupe, eu não me importo em arrumar a casa.

-Prometo que tentaremos não fazer tanta bagunça. - Inoichi fala com um sorriso.

-Combinado e eu prometo que farei torta de morango para sobremesa hoje. - Inoichi se levanta e beija a bochecha da mulher. - Karyme, acho que nos daremos muito bem. - Ambos riem e depois o garoto sai da cozinha deixando a mulher sorrindo ainda. Pelo o que ela tinha visto, os filhos do Kazekage eram muito gentis e alegres. Seria ótimo trabalhar com eles.

XXX

Ino e Gaara chegam ao prédio do Kazekage e se dirigem ao andar onde ficavam as salas de interrogatório. Sai já aguardava o casal em frente á um grande vidro instalado em uma parede branca. Através dele era possível ver Matsuri sentada perto de uma mesa com um copo cheio de água ao lado.

-Bom dia. Como estão as coisas aqui? - Sai os cumprimenta e aponta para Matsuri.

- Ela está fazendo greve de fome. Não comeu nada desde que foi presa. Temari já disse á ela que será um prazer prendê-la á uma camisa de força e colocá-la no hospital para ser alimentada á força.

-Temari sempre foi muito prestativa. -Ino fala e os outros riem. Sai olha para a cunhada com uma expressão preocupada. -Você está bem? -Ino confirma. -Sim, estou ótima. E pronta para interrogar essa cobra.

-Certo. Então pode começar quando quiser. Ela já está a sua espera. -Sai responde e lhe entrega uma pasta. Ino olha para o marido. -Você quer falar com ela?

-Negativo. Não tenho nada á dizer á ela. Matsuri é toda sua. - Ino sorri e abre a porta da sala, entrando em seguida.

-Bom dia, Matsuri. Está confortável? - A outra olha para ela com raiva. - Por que você vai me interrogar? São ordens de seu marido?

-Na verdade, eu sou subordinada á Sai, que é o chefe da Inteligência de Suna e conselheiro de Gaara. Depois que Inoichi entrou na academia, eu me senti um pouco inútil e então Sai me ofereceu um emprego aqui. Quando o assunto está ligado á segurança de Suna ou do Kazekage, sou eu quem conduzo o interrogatório e você é suspeita das duas situações.

- Você está querendo se vingar do passado, não tem nada que me ligue ao atentado. -Matsuri fala irritada e Ino sorri, abrindo a pasta e retirando uma foto. -Reconhece essa pulseira? Ela foi encontrada nas ruínas da minha casa.

Matsuri olha para a foto do objeto e depois nega. -Não, nunca a vi.

-Que estranho, porque você aparece usando-a nesta foto. -Ino mostra uma foto antiga, onde Matsuri estava de braços dados com Gaara em uma festa. No braço ela usava a pulseira. Ela fica um pouco pálida. -Há muitas pulseiras como essa por aí.

-Negativo, você mandou fazê-la sob encomenda. Foi você quem desenhou o modelo. Eu tenho cópia do pedido e do recibo de entrega. Você a usou na sua festa de noivado, onde esta foto foi feita.

Matsuri fica em silêncio e Ino sorri, sabia que a mulher não poderia mais negar que a joia lhe pertencia. - O que você quer saber, Ino?

-Há vinte anos que eu quero saber a verdade sobre seu medo em ter um filho. - Ino responde e se encosta á cadeira. Gaara e os outros acompanhavam a conversa. Ino já tinha dito que iria perguntar sobre o passado, era importante para ela saber a verdade sobre o fato de Matsuri não querer filhos.

-O que isso tem a ver com o que está acontecendo agora? - Matsuri pergunta surpresa. - Eu acho que você está querendo castigar Gaara pelo passado. Você o odeia e tanto a sua mentira do passado quanto o que fez agora é para se vingar dele. -Ino responde com franqueza e Matsuri solta um suspiro. Ela encara Ino com raiva.

- Você faz ideia do que eu passei Ino? Do que eu sofri? Das humilhações ás quais Gaara me submeteu? Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, eu o amava. Eu me apaixonei por ele quando ainda era uma menina e ele era meu sensei, quando ele ainda era um jinchuuriki e todos tinham medo de se aproximarem dele. Alguns anos depois, começamos a namorar e eu me senti a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ele foi meu primeiro amante, meu primeiro homem. Eu era fiel á ele, mas Gaara nunca se contentou só comigo. Ele nunca resistiu á uma mulher bonita. - Você já ouviu falar de uma mulher chamada Keynah?

-Eu a conheci. - Ino responde e Matsuri continua. - Ela foi a pior de todas. Ele sempre se encontrava com ela, eles nem disfarçavam. Quando ela vinha a Suna, Gaara a hospedava em nossa casa e simplesmente passava as noites com ela, como se eu nem existisse. Mas existiram outras mulheres, muitas outras. Gaara trocava de amante como trocava de camisa.

-Aos poucos meu amor por ele acabou. Eu não o amava mais, mas queria me tornar sua esposa. Então durante meses tentei engravidar, para forçá-lo ao casamento. Tinha certeza de que ele assumiria a responsabilidade, caso eu ficasse grávida. Mas não aconteceu, eu não consegui ficar grávida. Então procurei um médico em uma vila próxima.

-Foi quando descobri que era estéril. Achei que Gaara jamais se casaria comigo e eu continuaria sendo a namorada traída. Mas para minha surpresa, passado algum tempo ele me pediu em casamento.

- Nós resolvemos nos casar como se fosse um acordo comercial, sem emoção alguma. - Matsuri fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos e Ino espera. A morena reabre os olhos e sorri, sem alegria. - Ele disse que Keynah cuidaria da organização do evento e eu concordei, só não sabia se ele passaria a lua de mel comigo ou com ela.

-Então ele começou a falar de filhos. Queria pelo menos um filho, ele sentia a necessidade de começar uma família. Eu percebi que ele realmente queria ser pai. Então se ele soubesse da esterilidade, minha chance de me tornar a esposa do Kazekage acabaria.

Ino se encosta a cadeira e cruza os braços, aguardando. Do outro lado do vidro, Gaara observava a ex-noiva. Ele nunca imaginara que ela realmente o amasse. Pensava que ela apenas estava interessada em seu titulo. Matsuri continua.

- Se tornou uma obsessão para ele. Falava disso o tempo todo. Até que ele resolveu reformar o quarto que havia próximo á suíte principal. Gaara me disse que ali seria o quarto do bebê. Percebi que não podia mais adiar a situação. Teria que contar á ele sobre a esterilidade. Foi quando me lembrei de Karura e Yashamaru. Todos em Suna sabiam que ela havia morrido no parto e que o irmão dela considerava Gaara culpado.

-Então você fez Gaara acreditar que o sangue dele era amaldiçoado. Que seria arriscado para uma mulher trazer um filho dele ao mundo, pois poderia morrer no parto. - Ino fala zangada e Matsuri concorda com a cabeça. - Tem ideia do mal que fez á ele?

-Eu não esperava que ele tivesse aquela reação, pensei que ele desistiria da ideia de ter filhos. Seria simples. Poderíamos nos casar e Gaara poderia continuar com as aventuras dele. Mas os pesadelos começaram. No inicio ele apenas chamava a mãe e pedia perdão. Dizia que estava arrependido. Depois os pesadelos começaram a se tornar mais violentos. Ele ficava agitado e acordava suando e chorando. Resolvi mudar de quarto e ele concordou. Gaara não conseguia mais dormir e aos poucos o comportamento dele se tornou agressivo. Não havia um dia em que ele não brigasse e discutisse com alguém.

Do outro lado do vidro, Gaara ouvia tudo aquilo sério. Então tudo tinha sido uma mentira. Por causa da ambição de se tornar a esposa do Kazekage, Matsuri escondeu sua esterilidade e inventou que estava com medo de ter um filho dele e trouxera à tona a culpa pela morte da mãe.

-Temari ficou muito preocupada e o convenceu á ir ao médico e eu fiquei com medo. Ela nunca gostou de mim e se descobrisse o que eu tinha feito ficaria furiosa comigo. Então resolvi ir embora, disse á ela que estava com medo de Gaara e fui para a capital. Pensei em esperar que os pesadelos acabassem e então eu voltaria.

-Quando Kankuro me procurou na capital e pediu que eu voltasse para Suna, fiquei muito feliz. Ele disse que Gaara precisava de mim. Imaginei que ele estava bem novamente e poderíamos reatar o noivado e nos casarmos.

-Eu me lembro disso. Briguei com Gaara, pensando que ele tinha chamado você de volta. Não sabia que foi Kankuro que a procurara por iniciativa própria.

- Gaara ficou furioso comigo porque eu te chamei de vagabunda. Mandou-me embora de Suna, disse que não havia a menor chance de reconciliação. Estava apaixonado por você. Eu vi nos olhos dele um brilho que nunca havia visto antes, podia ver o amor nos olhos dele. Um amor que eu esperei a vida inteira e que ele nunca sentiu por mim. Não podia acreditar. Ele amava uma garota que conhecia á poucas semanas. Uma kunoichi de outra vila. Você conseguiu em dias o que eu tentei durante anos.

-Minha vingança foi saber que ele não queria filhos. Acompanhei a vida de vocês pelos jornais. Não perdia uma matéria sequer. Foi assim que soube que vocês tinham se separado e que você estava grávida. Os jornais insinuaram que o filho não era de Gaara, mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Imaginei que a gravidez fora o motivo da separação. Senti-me vingada, mas logo vocês estavam reconciliados e você voltou para Suna com a menina. Vi as fotos da criança e ela era uma miniatura do pai. Depois vocês tiveram outra filha.

-Era visível a felicidade de Gaara anunciando a imprensa o nascimento da segunda filha. Ele declarou que tanto o bebê como a mãe estavam muito bem e que a menina era muito parecida com você. Durante a coletiva ele estava com Karura no colo, ela segurava uma boneca e eu pude ver o quanto ela era linda e como Gaara parecia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

-Alguns anos mais tarde, mais um filho. Desta vez um menino. Gaara sorria feliz ao contar sobre o nascimento do bebê. Karura e Chihiro estavam com ele. Chihiro estava sentada em seu colo e Karura tinha os braços em volta do pescoço do pai. Ambas pareciam adorar Gaara. Os jornalistas perguntaram como era o irmãozinho e elas responderam que era loiro como a mãe. Gaara as olhava com amor e orgulho. As duas eram lindas, perfeitas. Os jornalistas tiraram várias fotos dos três. Depois eles publicaram uma matéria com fotos suas e do bebê também. Gaara tinha construído uma linda família e eu senti uma inveja imensa. Tudo aquilo tinha sido roubado de mim apenas porque eu não podia ter filhos.

-Nada foi roubado de você, Matsuri. Foi você que roubou os sonhos de Gaara e o jogou num mundo de pesadelos. Talvez se tivesse dito toda a verdade á ele, a vida de vocês tivesse tomado outro rumo.

-Ele estava obcecado, não falava de outra coisa que não fosse o filho que queria. Se eu contasse a verdade, ele terminaria o noivado e procuraria outra mulher para gerar a criança. Não, Ino. Gaara jamais aceitaria se casar comigo se soubesse que eu não podia lhe dar filhos. Você não o conhecia antes. Ele era arrogante, prepotente e autoritário. - Matsuri olha fixamente nos olhos de Ino. -Você acha que ele era como Haku?

-Quem lhe contou sobre Haku? - Ino pergunta séria e Matsuri percebe que tinha falado demais. Gaara observava a esposa.

- Eu li sobre ele nos jornais. - Matsuri desconversa. -Está mentindo. Haku era um ANBU de Konoha, nada sobre ele saiu em nenhum jornal nunca. A vida pessoal de um ANBU é sigilosa. Meu noivado com ele só era conhecido pelos amigos mais chegados. - Ino pensa durante alguns segundos e depois encara a morena. - A máscara do ANBU não serve apenas para esconder sua identidade dos inimigos. Ela exerce um efeito psicológico sobre o ninja. É como se eles deixassem de existir para o mundo. Um ANBU segue apenas as ordens do Kage de sua vila e Haku estava entre os melhores de Konoha.

-Se ele era tão bom, como caiu em uma armadilha tão obvia? No fundo não passava de um idiota. - Matsuri fala para provocar a outra. Ino fica em pé e a encara com ódio, ao mesmo tempo que Sai se aproxima do vidro com a mesma expressão. Ele e Haku foram amigos e ele ainda queria vingar a morte do outro.

- Nunca ofenda Haku na minha frente, Matsuri. Eu o amei muito e ele me amou até o último segundo de vida. Ele morreu para me salvar. O clã Yamanaka o considera um herói por isso. Eu sofri muito com a morte dele. Ele era inteligente, forte, corajoso, valente e muito carinhoso. Não se atreva á desrespeitar a memória dele. -Ino volta a sentar, ainda olhando para Matsuri com raiva.

-Nossa, defendendo o ex-amante? - Matsuri pergunta e Ino nega com a cabeça. - Se você está tentando provocar Gaara despertando o ciúme dele, não perca seu tempo. Gaara sabe tudo sobre eu e Haku, eu nunca tive segredos para meu marido. Nem ele para mim.

-Quanta confiança em seu marido, Ino. Como pode ter certeza de que ele nunca a traiu? Pelo que sei Keynah ainda cuida da parte social das reuniões dos Kages. Eles devem se ver sempre.

-Eu sei. - Ino responde calma e segura. - Porém há uma grande diferença entre meu relacionamento com Gaara e o que houve entre você e ele. Entre nós existe amor. Não estamos juntos por conveniência. Meus filhos são frutos de um grande amor. Você diz que o amava, mas eu duvido. Se você o amasse, não teria aceitado as traições dele.

-O que você queria, que eu deixasse o Kazekage? Cheguei à conclusão que o amor não faz parte da vida de um Kage. Aposto que você também não o deixaria.

- Eu amo o homem, não o Kazekage. - Ino responde e sorri.- Jamais aceitaria que ele me traísse. Que traísse nosso amor. Mesmo quando estivemos separados, Gaara foi fiel. Sempre existiu amor entre nós. Eu e Gaara somos como um só. E é isso que você não suporta.

- Duvido que você o deixasse, Ino. Ele é muito poderoso e rico. É o Kazekage de Suna. - Matsuri fala séria. - Você não o deixaria mesmo que ele trouxesse a amante para dentro da casa de vocês.

Ino nega com a cabeça e solta um suspiro. - Matsuri, você jamais entenderia o sentimento que nos une. O amor é algo que está acima da sua compreensão.

Gaara sorri ao ouvir a esposa. Ino estava certa. Eles se amavam com paixão. O sentimento que os unia era especial. Era algo superior. Ele só se sentia completo quando estava ao lado dela. Sem Ino sua vida era vazia. Era difícil ficar longe dela, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

- Você deve me achar muito ingênua. Quer mesmo que eu acredite que nunca se importou com o cargo de seu marido?

-Eu não disse que nunca me importei com o cargo dele. Eu disse que não me casei com Gaara por que ele é o Kazekage. Na verdade, ao longo de nossas vidas juntos, muitas vezes eu preferi que Gaara fosse apenas um shinobi comum, pois assim teria mais tempo para a família. Mas eu entendo que a nossa vila precisa da força dele.

Matsuri olha para o semblante sério e sereno de Ino. Podia perceber que a kunoichi era muito forte, apesar da aparência delicada. Ela aguarda por novas perguntas.

- Foi por odiá-lo que você tentou destruir nossa família? Sabe que se algo acontecesse á um de nossos filhos, Gaara enlouqueceria. Ele não suportaria perder nenhum deles. Ele os ama demais, é um pai maravilhoso e os filhos o adoram. Filhos que foram concebidos com muito amor e que eu carreguei em meu ventre com orgulho e carinho. Gaara esteve presente em cada consulta de pré-natal e assistiu o nascimento dos três. Ajudou á cuidar de cada bebê com amor e dedicação. Ele é um pai maravilhoso. -Ino fala para provocar Matsuri. Tinha percebido que esse era o ponto fraco dela e iria explorá-lo para que a outra abaixasse a guarda.

-Tentando um de seus truquezinhos mentais comigo, Yamanaka? -Matsuri pergunta irritada e Ino sorri. Agora tinha certeza de que Matsuri estava envolvida com o grupo que queria eliminar Gaara, Inoichi e Naruto. - Onde você conheceu Sasuke?

-Eu nunca conheci Uchiha Sasuke. De onde você tirou essa ideia? - Matsuri responde com medo.

-Eu e Sasuke crescemos juntos na Vila da Folha. Ele sempre se referia á minhas habilidades como "truquezinhos mentais", como você acabou de dizer. Você o conheceu quando Gaara a expulsou daqui, certo? Você se uniu ao grupo de Shikamaru e Sasuke para se vingar do meu marido.

Matsuri se move de forma desconfortável na cadeira. Tinha caído em uma armadilha. Gaara acompanhava tudo em silêncio. Ino era esperta, Matsuri não tinha a menor chance.

-Não direi mais nada. Tenho o direito de permanecer calada. E nem você nem ninguém pode me obrigar a contar o que eu sei. Se quiser me mandar para a cadeia, vá em frente. Mas nunca direi nada.

-Esquece quem eu sou, Matsuri? Eu sou Yamanaka Ino de Konoha, filha do líder de um clã especializado em interrogatório, infiltração e espionagem. E também em tortura e dor. Não preciso que você me diga nada, posso conseguir as informações de outra forma. É claro que eu sempre prefiro que as pessoas as deem de forma espontânea, mas já que você quer dificultar, que seja.

Ino executa o jutsu e entra na mente de Matsuri. Ela espera que tudo se clareie e avança na mente da morena. Ela vê várias imagens de Matsuri junto com Gaara e os irmãos.

Depois ela vê imagens mais atuais. Matsuri tenta resistir, mas não consegue e libera todas as barreiras. Ino á vê falando com dois jovens, ambos eram muito parecidos e Ino percebe que são irmãos.

Quando vê os olhos dos dois, ela se assusta. Tanto o rapaz quanto a garota possuíam o Sharingan do clã Uchiha. Então eles estavam certos. Havia Uchihas vivos, Sasuke e Itachi tinham deixado descendentes. Um dos dois era pai daqueles jovens.

Ino tenta identificar onde estão. Parecia ser um hotel, uma propriedade á beira mar. O local era bonito e confortável. Ela ouve vozes e presta atenção.

_-Você voltará á Suna e deverá matar o Kazekage. Deve eliminá-lo, Gaara e Naruto são empecilhos á nossos planos. Mate também o menino. Ele deve morrer logo, enquanto houver a possibilidade do próximo Kazekage ser favorável ao Acordo de Paz e União, os aliados não farão nada. _

_-Você acha que Gaara vai me aceitar em Suna? Ele me odeia e não aceitará que eu fique na vila._

_-Ele não pode impedi-la. Você nasceu lá, tem seus direitos. Volte e se instale no lugar. Distraia a atenção dele, Sabaku no Gaara é esperto e com certeza irá investigar sua vida, então você tem pouco tempo antes que ele descubra suas mentiras. Logo uma pessoa fará contato e juntos vocês eliminarão o Kazekage e seu filho. Se sabe o que bom para você, não falhe._

_-Como Sasuke falhou? -_Matsuri pergunta com ironia e o rapaz a olha com raiva. -_Não fale mal dele, idiota. Ele queria vingar o que fizeram ao nosso clã e nós iremos terminar o trabalho dele. Agora saia daqui. Logo alguém irá procurar por você em Suna. Esteja preparada. _

_-Não preciso de ajuda, posso dar conta de Gaara e do filho, sozinha. -Os dois a olham e concordam com a cabeça. Matsuri levanta da mesa onde os três estavam sentados._

_-E quanto ao filho do Hokage? Ele também não é um problema? _-Matsuri pergunta e os dois irmãos sorriem. -_Deixe o filho do garoto-raposa conosco. Nós iremos pegá-lo novamente e ele não vai mais atrapalhar nossos planos. Agora suma daqui._

Ino abre os olhos e olha para Matsuri. -Onde estão os Uchihas? E por que eles querem matar Minato também?

Matsuri fica em silêncio e Sai entra na sala junto com Gaara. Ela olha séria para o rapaz moreno. -Então Kakashi está certo, existem Uchihas vivos?

-Sim, Sai. São dois, um rapaz e uma moça. Irmãos. Parecem gêmeos. Eles mandaram Matsuri aqui para matar Gaara e Inoichi. E eles querem matar Minato também. -Ino responde. - Disseram que Minato está atrapalhando os planos deles.

-Diga tudo o que sabe Matsuri. Onde estão os Uchihas? -Sai fala irritado. A informação sobre Minato era preocupante. Matsuri fecha os olhos. -Não sei. Eu os encontrei em um hotel na Ilha Mikazuki. Mas eles já devem ter saído de lá.

-Onde fica Yume no Shiro? -Ino pergunta, tensa.

-Nunca ouvi falar desse lugar. - Matsuri fala séria e encara Gaara. - Eles querem matar você, Naruto e os filhos de ambos. Eu plantei as bombas em sua casa e coloquei a foto de Haku.

-Por que em nossa casa? Gaara nunca está lá durante a tarde.

Matsuri olha para o casal com ódio. - Eu não queria matar Gaara, queria matar você e com sorte um dos seus filhos. Isso o faria sofrer muito mais. Os irmãos Uchiha me ajudaram a voltar á Suna, mas eu não estou interessada na vingança deles. Estou interessada na minha.

-Por que isso, Matsuri? Por que tanto ódio? Depois de vinte anos, você ainda não esqueceu o que aconteceu entre nós? Eu sinto muito por tê-la feito sofrer. Não imaginava que você me amasse. Você nunca disse nada. Achei que estava apenas interessada em meu titulo e meu dinheiro. -Gaara fala com raiva.

-Depois de alguns anos eu deixei de te amar. Então pensei que me casar com você seria uma recompensa adequada por tudo o que passei. Mas então eu descobri sobre a esterilidade e o resto você já sabe. Não me arrependo. Sei que passarei o resto da vida na prisão, mas a única coisa que me deixa frustrada e não ter conseguido fazê-lo sofrer.

Gaara olha para a esposa. Matsuri estava certa. Se algo acontecesse á Ino ou á um dos filhos, ele sofreria muito. Seria uma vingança perfeita. Ino estica a mão e acaricia o rosto do marido, sabia o que ele estava pensando. Depois ela se vira para Matsuri. Precisava de mais informações, mas pelo jeito a morena não sabia muita coisa.

-Matsuri, por que os Uchihas querem matar Minato? -Ino volta ao assunto. Estava preocupada com o genro.

-Também não sei. Eles disseram que Minato está atrapalhando os planos deles e teria que morrer. Agora quero voltar para minha cela. Estou exausta.

Sai olha para Gaara que concorda e então chama dois ninjas para levarem Matsuri de volta á cela dela. Ela tinha razão passaria o resto da vida presa. Ela levanta e caminha até a porta, parando e olha para Gaara. - Você vai sofrer muito, Gaara. Vai assistir seu filho morrer e passará o resto da vida sabendo que a culpa foi sua. Não há como salvar a vida do garoto. Os dias dele estão contados.

-Esqueça, Matsuri. Você e seus amigos não tem ideia da força e do poder de meu filho. Vocês nunca conseguirão derrotá-lo. Ele está seguro em Konoha e o inimigo morrerá antes que possam alcançá-lo. Agora, saia daqui.

Ela abaixa a cabeça e acompanha os shinobis para fora da sala. Gaara senta em frente á Ino, visivelmente nervoso. Sai volta para a sala e chama o cunhado. - Gaara, temos providencias á tomar.

O ruivo concorda e olha para a esposa. - Preciso ir, meu Amor. Você está bem? - Ino levanta e sorri para o marido. -Não se preocupe, eu estou muito bem. Temari, Tenten e eu vamos sair para fazer compras.

-Certo. Nos encontramos mais tarde então. Tomem cuidado. - Ela beija o marido e sai da sala, deixando Sai e Gaara sozinhos. Sai a acompanha com o olhar e depois se vira para o outro. -Foi por pouco. Por muito pouco.

-Sim, concordo com você. Ainda bem que os dois Uchihas não disseram muito coisa á Matsuri. Provavelmente sabiam que ela iria ser presa e que Ino entraria nas memórias dela. Vamos, temos que mandar uma mensagem para nossos amigos.

Sai concorda e ambos saem da sala. Eles se dirigem ao gabinete de Gaara e no caminho, Sai pede á um gennin que chame Kankuro. A situação estava se agravando. Com certeza o inimigo já sabia o que eles planejavam. Precisavam avisar aos outros o mais rápido possível.

XXX

Karura chega em casa para almoçar e encontra o irmão e o primo no dojo, treinando. Ela fica na porta olhando-os. Inoichi sente a presença da irmã e acena, voltando ao treino em seguida. Karura observa o quanto o irmão era forte. Inoichi tinha herdado a força e a habilidade do pai. Ele e Gaara eram os ninjas mais fortes de Suna. E era por isso que ele tinha sido escolhido para suceder o pai.

-Vocês sabem onde estão Aimi e Chihiro? - Keiichi sorri para a prima. -No quarto. Chihiro está muito chateada com algo e elas passaram a manhã inteira lá dentro. Um gennin da Folha veio nos avisar que Tio Naruto quer falar conosco depois do almoço, subi para avisá-las e a Chihiro estava chorando.

Karura fica preocupada. Inoichi olha para a irmã e para de treinar. - Ayko passou aqui logo cedo e disse algo que a deixou triste, suba e fale com ela. - Karura concorda e sobe atrás da irmã. Chihiro era meiga e amorosa com a família, mas muito fechada quando o assunto era sentimentos, igual ao pai.

Ela chega ao quarto da irmã e bate antes de entrar. Chihiro estava deitada na cama e Aimi estava sentada ao lado dela, fazendo carinho na cabeça da prima. Ela sorri assim que vê Karura. - Olá, vocês estão bem?

Chihiro ergue a cabeça e Karura vê os olhos vermelhos da irmã. - O que houve? Você e Ayko brigaram?

A outra nega com a cabeça e volta a deitar. Aimi olha para ela e depois para Karura. -Ayko disse á Inoichi que não quer deixar a vila da Folha.

Karura senta perto da irmã. - Chihiro, eu não acho que o problema seja esse. Duvido que Ayko não queira ir para Suna. Ele te ama. Parece-me que o problema é outro. Vocês se falaram depois disso?

-Ainda não. - Chihiro responde sentando na cama e Karura a abraça com carinho. - Fale com ele sobre isso. Não deixe que um mal entendido separe vocês dois.

-Ele disse a Inoichi que passará aqui á noite. -Chihiro fala um pouco mais animada e Karura sorri. -Então vocês poderão conversar e esclarecer. - Karura fala sorrindo e Chihiro concorda. Aimi sorri. - Acho que ela estava querendo colo de irmã mais velha. - As três riem e depois descem para almoçar.

Logo o grupo se divide. Karura vai até a casa do avô e os outros seguem até o Prédio do Hokage. Naruto já estava á espera deles e sorri feliz assim que os vê em sua sala. - Boa tarde, estou feliz em vê-los.

-Boa tarde, Tio Naruto, estávamos com saudades. -Aimi responde e abraça o Hokage. Naruto a olha feliz. Aimi era muito parecida com a mãe Tenten. -Como estão os pais de vocês? - Ele pergunta abraçando Keiichi, Chihiro e Inoichi.

-Estão bem ,Tio, mas muitos preocupados com tudo o que veem acontecendo. - Keiichi responde e Naruto concorda com a cabeça. -Eu sei e eles estão certos em ficarem preocupados com a segurança de vocês.

-Meu lugar é lá, Tio Naruto, defendendo a minha vila e não aqui sendo pajeado como um bebê. -Inoichi fala com os braços cruzados e Naruto sorri ao reconhecer a mesma postura de Gaara no garoto. - Essa decisão cabe ao Kazegake, Inoichi. E ele decidiu mandar todos vocês para cá. Espero que você não esteja querendo desafiá-lo. - Inoichi solta um exclamação de irritação e passa as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Não adianta discutir sobre isso, temos que esperar papai nos chamar de volta. - Chihiro fala e os outros concordam. Naruto volta a se sentar. -Eu os chamei aqui para pedir a ajuda de vocês. Como a maioria dos ninjas estão trabalhando na segurança da Vila, estou com falta de chunnins para acompanharem os gennins recém formados. Será que posso contar com o auxilio de vocês? - Os jovens se entreolham. Eles ajudavam no treinamento de gennins em Suna, mas Konoha era diferente.

-Tio Naruto, será que conseguiremos ajudar? As habilidades dos ninjas daqui são muito diferentes das habilidades dos ninjas de Suna. - Keiichi fala e os outros concordam. - Nem tanto. Os gennins já sabem usar suas habilidades próprias, eles precisam aprender a trabalhar em equipe e seguirem ordens e regras. O que me dizem?

- Seria ótimo termos algo para nos ocupar. Não gosto da ideia de ficar semanas sem nada de útil para fazer. -Aimi responde olhando para Inoichi no aguardo. -Certo, então todos nós ajudaremos. - Inoichi fala com autoridade. Ele era o único jounin do grupo e um líder nato. Era natural que ele comandasse os ninjas de Suna.

-Certo, então se apresentem á Kakashi na Academia, ele já está esperando por vocês. - Naruto fala para surpresa dos jovens. Inoichi ri. -Você já sabia que aceitaríamos, certo, Tio Naruto?

-Sim, eu sabia. Conheço todos vocês desde que nasceram e sei que não iriam querem ficar aqui em Konoha á toa. Logo estariam entediados. São agitados demais. - Eles riem e depois de se despedirem de Naruto saem em direção á Academia de Konoha.

Naruto fica olhando para a porta fechada ainda sorrindo. Ele tinha dito a verdade, conhecia cada um daqueles jovens assim como conhecia o próprio filho. Eram excelentes garotos, fortes, habilidosos e corajosos. Ele estava feliz por tê-los ali. Sabia quem todos estariam seguros em Konoha, o inimigo teria receio de enfrentar o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

Ele toca o abdômen e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos. Ele carregava uma força imensa e descomunal dentro de si, era o último jinchuuriki vivo. Quando morresse levaria a Kyuubi com ele, ninguém mais seria forçado a carregar um fardo como aquele.

Pensa no filho, Minato estava nas montanhas com os candidatos. Sentia falta do rapaz quando ele estava fora em missão, sabia que Minato amava o trabalho como ANBU e sentia um grande orgulho do filho, mas ele tinha muito medo de que algo acontecesse ao garoto. Não suportaria perder o filho que adorava. Ele respira fundo e volta sua atenção para os papéis em sua mesa. Havia muito á fazer e ele mergulha no trabalho, esquecendo o resto por um momento.

XXX

Ayko chega á casa do Kazekage e bate á porta, aguardando em seguida. Queria falar com Chihiro. Tinha deixado a garota chateada com seu comentário. Ele não se importava tanto em sair de Konoha, seu medo era não ser aceito por Gaara.

A porta se abre e ele vê Aimi sorrindo. -Oi, boa noite. Que bom que chegou, Chihiro está ansiosa para falar com você. Entre e suba, ela está no quarto. Depois venha jantar com a gente.

Ele sorri do jeito da garota. Aimi era alegre e espontânea. Ele a abraça e beija de leve no rosto e depois sobe até o quarto de Chihiro. Conhecia bem a casa, quando o Kazekage estava em Konoha, Ayko e Akihiko passavam muito tempo ali com os amigos. Se conheciam desde crianças.

Ayko encontra Chihiro sentada na cama em seu quarto. Assim que ela o vê, se levanta e o abraça, beijando-o logo em seguida. Ele fica feliz em ver que ela não estava com raiva dele. Aperta a menina em seus braços e corresponde ao beijo com ardor. Não iria negar, ele a amava muito. Eles se afastam e ela o olha com carinho. -Estava esperando por você.

-Chihiro, me desculpe por hoje. Não queria magoar-lhe. - Ele fala enquanto os dois se sentam na cama dela. - Eu sei. Fiquei chateada, mas já passou. O que você quer fazer no seu futuro é problema seu, não meu.

-Ai que você se engana. Não consigo ver um futuro para mim sem você. Sabe que eu te amo. -Ele diz pegando a mão da menina e a puxando para perto. - O que me preocupa é se seu pai irá me aceitar. Eu não sou um ninja de combate, você sabe. Sou médico e meu desejo é salvar as pessoas não matá-las.

-Você acha que meu pai é um assassino? - Ela pergunta zangada e ele nega. - Não é isso. Sei que Gaara não é assassino. Mas ele é o Kazekage e com certeza faz o que for necessário para proteger Suna. Talvez ele espere o mesmo dos seus genros. Minato é um ANBU, treinado para lutar e matar se for preciso. Eu não seria capaz disso. Nunca usei o Byakugan para ferir ninguém.

-Médicos são tão necessários quanto combatentes. Sabe que são vocês que fazem a diferença no campo de batalha quando há muitos ninjas feridos. Qualquer Kage reconhece a importância de um profissional da saúde bem treinado e competente. -Chihiro fala acariciando o rosto de Ayko. -Meus pais adoram você, Ayko. Eles te conhecem desde pequeno e sabem que você é um pacifista. Eles te admiram por isso. Minha mãe sempre diz que você será um grande médico. E você salvou a vida de Minato.

-Acha que Gaara me aceitaria sem problemas? - Ele olha fixamente para a garota e Chihiro sorri. - Quem tem que te aceitar sou eu. Amo você e meu pai ficaria feliz em nos ver juntos, mesmo que você não fosse um ninja, ele só quer minha felicidade. Pare de se preocupar com isso.

Ele a abraça e beija até serem interrompidos pela tosse discreta de Inoichi. -Boa noite. Que bom que chegou. Queria me desculpar por hoje. Irritei-me á toa, sei que não queria me ofender ou meu pai. Sabe que você sempre será bem-vindo aqui ou em Suna, é parte da nossa família. E meus pais adoram você. Tenho certeza de que eles ficariam felizes em tê-lo como genro.

Ayko olha de um irmão para o outro e sorri. Parece que ele tinha tido medo sem motivo. A família do Kazekage gostava dele e Gaara o aceitaria bem. Ele olha para Inoichi. -Então, você acha que há uma vaga para mim no Hospital de Suna? - Chihiro ri feliz e Inoichi estende a mão para o rapaz. -Com certeza. Você já tem seu lugar garantido. Como eu disse de manhã, não temos nenhum médico com visão de Raio X. Agora que tal descermos para jantar? Pelo aroma que vem da cozinha, acho que Karyme preparou algo maravilhoso. Se não nos apressarmos, Keiichi não deixará nada além de pratos sujos para nós.

Eles sorriem e descem. Ayko está tranqüilo. Seus pais tinham razão, ele estava preocupado á toa. Agora era só esperar Gaara voltar á Konoha e pedir Chihiro oficialmente em namoro.

XXX

Minato olhava em volta. Era o sexto dia de testes e ele já sabia que todos seriam aprovados. Seu olhar cai sobre Akihiko que naquele momento descansava encostado á uma arvore, o Hyuuga era excepcional. Seria um excelente ANBU. Tinha passado por todos os testes. Shion acompanha o olhar do líder.

-Ele é ótimo, será um ANBU perfeito. - Minato confirma. -Sim, meu pai fez uma ótima escolha.

-E isso te deixa muito irritado, certo?

-Sim, mas meu pai tem razão, não é o momento para ter ciúmes. Precisaremos dele junto aos Sabakus.

-E você, o que fará? - Minato olha diretamente nos olhos da amiga. - Protegerei meu pai. A segurança dele está em primeiro lugar. O inimigo tentará pegá-lo. Gostaria que ele não fosse tão teimoso e entendesse isso de uma vez.

-Ele será protegido, Minato. Nós cuidaremos disso. -Shion fala firme e Minato concorda, voltando sua atenção para o grupo. No momento eles procuravam alimento. Toda a área estava coberta de neve. A temperatura estava abaixo de zero e eles ainda não haviam comido naquele dia. Isso era comum na vida dos agentes especiais ANBU. Não era fácil encontrarem alimentos no inverno. Eles iriam tentar pegar algum animal, porém a caça estava escassa devido ao frio intenso.

Minato solta um suspiro e pensa em Karura. No dia seguinte eles voltariam á Konoha e ele iria rever a namorada. Estava com muitas saudades. Sabia que ela deveria estar sentindo a falta dele também. Ele sorri ao se lembrar do cachorrinho de pelúcia que ela havia colocado em sua mochila. Karura era doce e meiga, bem diferente da imagem de garota mimada e superficial que ele possuía dela anteriormente.

Ambos eram filhos de Kages e sabiam a responsabilidade e o risco que isso significava. Minato sabia o que era ser comparado ao pai. Ele sabia que algumas pessoas em Konoha esperavam muito dele por ser filho do maior herói do Mundo Ninja. Ele adorava e admirava o pai. Naruto era o ídolo dele e ele faria de tudo para mantê-lo fora do alcance do inimigo. Arriscaria sua vida nisso se fosse necessário. E não estava sozinho nessa empreitada.

Minato vê o grupo voltando carregando um javali e sorri. Eles teriam o que comer, afinal. Outro grupo trazia lenha para assar a carne. Sabiam que era arriscado, o odor poderia atrair inimigos, mas estavam todos famintos e precisavam comer ou no fim da semana não haveria nenhum ninja vivo mais.

XXX

Minato se aproxima de Konoha, exausto, mas feliz. Ele se dirige ao Prédio do Hokage, comunicaria os resultados dos testes ao pai. Sabia que Naruto iria ficar contente quando soubesse que todos os shinobis tinham sido aprovados com mérito.

Ele olha para a casa da namorada e sorri. Depois de falar com o pai e tomar um banho decente, iria procurar por Karura. Sentira muita falta dela naqueles dias. Ela faria aniversário em uma semana e ele precisava preparar a surpresa que queria fazer á ela.

Sobe até o gabinete do pai e aguarda alguns minutos. Ainda usava a máscara da ANBU no rosto. Logo ele entra na sala de Naruto. O pai o olha com carinho. -Pode retirar a máscara agora, Uzumaki.

Minato sorri e faz o que o pai tinha lhe falado, Naruto se levanta e o abraça. -É bom vê-lo, filho. Como foram as coisas.

-Todos os candidatos foram aprovados. Temos mais dez novos agentes especiais ANBU. - Ele responde sentando em frente ao pai. Naruto observa o filho. Minato estava sujo, com a barba por fazer e o cabelo mais espetado que o normal. Parecia muito cansado também.

-Como ficaram as coisas aqui em Konoha?- Minato pergunta tranqüilo e Naruto solta um suspiro. -Muito calmas, até demais. Estou preocupado com essa tranquilidade. Depois do ataque contra Gaara eu pensei que algo semelhante aconteceria aqui.

-Sim, principalmente com a presença do filho dele, eu achei que o inimigo tentaria algo. -Naruto concorda com o filho. -É por isso que quero que Akihiko assuma logo a segurança deles. -Ele pega alguns papéis em sua mesa. - Veja isso, é a transcrição do interrogatório que Ino fez em Suna com a suspeita pelo ataque contra a casa do Kazekage.

Minato pega os papéis e começa a ler com calma. Conforme lia ele ficava mais preocupado. Aquilo era muito perigoso. Ele termina a leitura e devolve os papéis ao pai. -Então Kakashi estava certo, há dois Uchihas vivos. E eles querem completar a vingança de Sasuke. Isso é muito perigoso, pai. Você sabe que também está na mira deles.

-E você também. -Naruto fala com calma e Minato se surpreende. -Como assim?

- O ataque contra seu esquadrão foi premeditado. Eles sabiam quem você era. - Naruto se encosta á cadeira. -Quero que reduza suas saídas de Konoha, você deverá coordenar os trabalhos da ANBU aqui. Coordenará a segurança da vila junto com Inoichi. Todos os ninjas que participaram do teste deverão tirar três dias de descanso e depois assumirão seu trabalho. E eu não admito reclamações.

Minato sorri. - Eu não pretendia reclamar, pai. Vou aproveitar para ficar um tempo com minha namorada.

-Ela não terá muito tempo para você. Karura está trabalhando na Inteligência junto com o avô. -Minato fica surpreso e preocupado com a informação e analisa disfarçadamente o pai. Depois abaixa o olhar. Precisaria falar com Inoichi, logo. Ele se levanta e olha para o pai, sorrindo. -Mais alguma coisa, Hokage-sama? - Naruto também se levanta e se aproxima do filho, puxando-o para seus braços. -Apenas uma, tome cuidado. Você é muito importante para mim e eu não suportaria se algo lhe acontecesse. - Minato sente um nó na garganta e abraça o pai. Sentia o mesmo por ele. Não queria que algo de ruim acontecesse ao pai e vivia preocupado com isso desde que tivera idade para entender o que era a Kiuuby.

-Não se preocupe comigo, pai. Eu vou ficar bem. Passarei mais tempo aqui em Konoha. - O rapaz responde e Naruto se afasta, concordando. -Certo, então pode ir, sei que está ansioso para ver Karura. - Minato recoloca a máscara e some em seguida. Ele chega rapidamente em casa e sobe para o quarto. Assim que entra ele vê os bichos de pelúcia espalhados e sorri. Veria Karura e passaria a noite com ela. E ficaria mais tempo ao lado dela. A ideia do pai de mantê-lo em Konoha vinha de encontro ás pretensões de Minato.

Minato se lembra de que Karura estava trabalhando com o avô e fica preocupado. Aquilo poderia vir a ser um problema. Ele falaria com Inoichi no dia seguinte. Juntos eles encontrariam uma solução. Ele se despe e entra no banheiro para um longo e merecido banho. Fica mais de meia-hora lá embaixo da água e sai de lá se sentindo renovado.

Ele encontra a mãe em seu quarto e sorri, abraçando-a com força. - Olá Sakura-sama, sentiu minha falta? - Ele pergunta rindo e Sakura o abraça apertado. -Meu amor, que bom vê-lo. Você está bem? - Ele confirma e beija a testa da mãe. -Estou bem, mas cansado e morrendo de saudade de sua comida.

-Então se vista e venha, o jantar está pronto. Sei que você deve estar com pressa para ir ver a Karura então adiantei a refeição. - Ela responde e o beija, saindo em seguida. Minato se veste e desce. Sua mãe estava certa, ele queria ir ver Karura. Precisava vê-la.

XXX

-É sério, se eu ficar comendo as refeições da Karyme por muito tempo vou acabar imenso. -Keiichi fala fazendo os primos rirem. Eles tinham acabado de jantar e se encontravam espalhados pela sala. Karura estava feliz, iria rever o namorado logo. Minato deveria retornar hoje dos testes para seleção dos novos ANBUs. Fazia uma semana que ele tinha partido para as montanhas com os candidatos.

Também fazia quase uma semana que Karura tinha começado a trabalhar na Inteligência com o avô. Ele sentia que havia algo estranho no setor, mas não conseguia definir o quê. Mas ela não queria pensar no trabalho naquela noite. Estava com saudades do namorado e pretendia passar a noite com ele.

No momento ela e os outros conversavam calmamente. Chihiro e Ayko estavam sentados juntos no sofá, felizes. Ayko estava se sentindo mais seguro em falar com Gaara quando encontrasse o pai da garota. Inoichi tinha razão, Ayko seria bem recebido pelos sogros.

-Boa noite. Tem lugar para mais um? -Eles olham e veem Minato parado na porta. Karura dá um grito de alegria e pula em cima dele, que a abraça apertado, beijando-a longamente em seguida.

-Como se já não bastasse papai e mamãe se agarrando pelos cantos da casa em Suna agora temos Minato e Karura se beijando escandalosamente aqui em Konoha. - Inoichi fala e os outros riem. Karura olha para o namorado, constrangida. Minato a olha sério e acaricia o rosto dela. -Estava morrendo de saudade. - Ela sorri ao ouvir isso e o beija delicadamente no rosto.

-Eu também, não via a hora de você voltar. - Ele a abraça novamente e depois se afasta para cumprimentar os demais. Ele vê Chihiro e Ayko juntos e sorri. - Então agora tenho mais um cunhado? Fico feliz, estava enjoando do loiro. - Ele fala apontando Inoichi que atira uma almofada no rapaz. - Se não me respeitar, exigirei que Karura volte para Suna quando me tornar o Kazekage.

Minato olha para Karura em expectativa e ela toca seu rosto com carinho. - Falei com meu pai e ele concordou que eu fique morando aqui em Konoha. Seu pai já me efetivou na força ninja e eu estou trabalhando com meu avô na Inteligência. Como pode ver, terá que me suportar pelos próximos anos, Uzumaki.

-Isso é sério, Rata da Areia? - Ela confirma e ele a abraça. - Eu não pretendia deixá-la partir mesmo, mas estou contente em não ter que causar um incidente diplomático mantendo a filha do Kazekage presa em Konoha. - Os outros riem e Minato olha para Ayko e Chihiro. -E vocês? Suna ou Konoha?

-Suna. Assim que as coisas estiverem mais calmas e eu terminar meu estágio, irei para lá. Já falei com meus pais e meu avô e eles concordaram. Inoichi disse que eu já tenho um lugar no Hospital de Suna, então acho que Konoha terá que se virar sem mim.

-Não quer levar seu irmão junto? -Minato pergunta fazendo os outros rirem. - Negativo. Ele será o próximo líder do clã, substituindo meu avô. Acho que você terá que conviver com ele por muitos anos ainda. Principalmente agora que ele faz parte da ANBU de Konoha. Meu avô está muito orgulhoso e pretende oferecer um jantar em comemoração, apenas para os mais íntimos da família. Ele irá convidar todos vocês, tio Naruto e tia Sakura. Minha mãe virá falar com vocês amanhã.

-Será um prazer, Ayko. Eu sabia que Akihiko seria aprovado, ele é muito forte e habilidoso. - Inoichi fala olhando sério para o rapaz. - É claro que iremos, é uma pena que meu pai não esteja aqui. Ele também ficaria feliz.

-Meu pai já deve ter mandado uma mensagem para Gaara contando a novidade. Seu pai sabe que Akihiko será o guarda-costas de vocês. Ele disse á Tio Naruto que ficou muito feliz com a escolha. - Ayko comenta e Minato para de sorrir. Não seria fácil aceitar Akihiko junto á Karura o tempo todo. Tentaria ficar perto da namorada o tempo que fosse possível.

Minato e Karura sentam juntos no sofá, ele queria aproveitar a noite para relaxar e se divertir um pouco com a namorada e os amigos. Estava contente em ver Chihiro e Ayko finalmente juntos. Sabia que Gaara ficaria muito feliz em ver a filha com o rapaz, Ayko era sério e responsável.

Já eram quase dez horas quando Inoichi se levanta bocejando. -Eu já vou dormir, temos que estar cedo na academia amanhã. Estamos ajudando Kakashi-sensei com o treinamento dos novos gennins e pode ter certeza de que isso não é tarefa fácil. -Ele se despede de todos e sobe, seguido de Keiichi e Aimi.

-Eu também tenho que ir, preciso estar no hospital ás sete para uma cirurgia. Será a primeira vez que eu assumirei o procedimento e quero estar descansado. -Ayko fala e se levanta junto com Chihiro. Ela o acompanha até a porta. Minato fica em pé e puxa Karura. -Que tal seguirmos o exemplo dos outros e subirmos? - Ela concorda e eles sobem para o quarto da garota. Assim que entram Minato a puxa de encontro ao corpo e a beija com paixão, ao mesmo tempo em que vai despindo a namorada. Ela estremece ao sentir as mãos dele em sua pele. Ele a empurra em direção à cama, fazendo a cair sobre o colchão. Rápido ele se livra das próprias roupas e deita com ela, beijando seu pescoço e acariciando seus seios. Estava louco de desejo. Precisava fazer amor com ela desesperadamente.

Ela sente a ereção dele encostada á sua barriga e desce a mão até alcançar o membro dele. Minato sorri ao sentir o toque delicado dela e se move, incitando a namorada a acariciá-lo com mais intensidade. -Karura, eu estava enlouquecendo sem sentir você perto de mim. Te amo demais, você sempre será minha.

-Também senti muito a sua falta. Parecia que o tempo estava demorando a passar. Senti falta do seu toque e de fazer amor com você. Quero ser sua para sempre, Minato.

Ele desce os lábios em direção ao seio dela e passa a língua pelo bico, sugando-o com força, sentindo a mão de Karura entre seus cabelos. Ele corre a mão pelo corpo dela até alcançar sua intimidade já úmida e começa a acariciá-la, fazendo-a se contorcer. Levanta a cabeça e beija Karura demoradamente, introduzindo a língua em sua boca.

Karura sentia as caricias do namorado e gemia. Minato sabia onde e como tocá-la deixando-a entregue e sem capacidade de raciocínio. Seu corpo parecia adquirir vontade própria e se movia sozinho. Ela apenas sentia, se deixava guiar por ele.

Minato afasta as pernas dela e se coloca entre elas. Ele encosta seu membro ereto na intimidade dela, fazendo-a perceber o quanto ele estava excitado. Ela abre os olhos e sorri de leve. -Me possua, Minato. Quero ser sua. Me faça sua. - Ela pede movendo o corpo de encontro á ele. Minato fecha os olhos e a penetra delicadamente á principio. Ele para sentindo o corpo dela a envolvê-lo e então começa a se mover com mais intensidade, estocando-a com força.

Karura passa as pernas pela cintura dele, puxando-o mais para si. Minato continua se movendo, percebe que ela estava próxima do orgasmo e a beija. Era maravilhoso estar com ela, estar dentro dela. Karura era perfeita para ele. Logo ela goza e ele goza em seguida, depois solta seu corpo sobre ela. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Eles ficam um longo tempo em silêncio, sem se moverem , sentindo o corpo um do outro.

Karura é a primeira a se mover. Ela acaricia os cabelos loiros úmidos de suor dele. Minato levanta a cabeça e a encara. Ela estava linda, maravilhosa. Ele rola para o lado e a olha.

-Você é linda. Não há um segundo do meu dia em que eu não pense em você e a deseje desesperadamente. Ficaremos juntos para sempre. Quero me casar com você e ter filhos. Envelhecer ao seu lado. Nada vai nos separar nunca. - Ele a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. Karura se sentia emocionada com as palavras do rapaz. Ela também queria passar o resto da vida ao lado dele. Sabia que jamais amaria outro homem como o amava.

Eles se levantam e entram no banheiro para tomarem banho juntos. Depois voltam e se acomodam na cama, abraçados. Ela apoia a cabeça no peito dele e fecha os olhos, feliz e exausta. Minato acaricia os cabelos ruivos dela. Eram macios e perfumados, o mesmo perfume que o perseguia o tempo todo.

-Minato, meu avô vai me apresentar aos anciões do clã Yamanaka quando eu fizer dezoito anos. Ele quer me indicar como substituída dele na liderança.

-Eu já esperava por isso. Inoichi já está com quase setenta anos e sabe que terá que deixar a liderança um dia. Ele deve ter ficado muito feliz com sua permanência aqui em Konoha. -Ele se lembra do que o pai lhe contara. -Soube que você está trabalhando na Inteligência. O que está achando?

Ele se afasta e o olha dentro dos olhos. - É muito estranho. Parece que meu avô e Kenko estão escondendo algo de mim. Kenko revisa tudo o que faço e analisa várias vezes cada papel antes de passá-lo á mim. Meu trabalho é catalogar as informações que os investigadores trazem e depois arquivá-las. Porém eu vejo que muitos papéis vão direto das mãos de Kenko para o arquivo na sala dele, sem passarem por mim.

Minato ouve aquilo preocupado. Karura era muito inteligente e esperta, não demoraria para ela começar á fazer vários questionamentos. Ele precisava falar com Inoichi rápido, mas naquele momento a única coisa que queria era ficar perto dela. Ele a puxa para um beijo demorado. - Vamos dormir, você me deixou exausto.

Ela ri do comentário, também estava exausta. Ela cola as costas no peito dele e sente as mãos de Minato em sua cintura, mantendo-a bem perto dele. Ela solta um suspiro de puro prazer. - Ainda bem que seu pai lhe deu três dias de descanso, assim poderá recuperar suas forças, Capitão Uzumaki.

- Com certeza, caso contrário você acabaria comigo. - Eles riem juntos e se acomodam. Karura dorme rapidamente, mas Minato fica acordado pensando. O que ele e os outros estavam fazendo era perigoso, mas necessário. Eles não podiam falhar. A segurança do mundo ninja dependia do sucesso dos planos deles. Porém ele temia as consequências que suas atitudes lhe trariam. Ele fecha os olhos, iria dormir um pouco. Teria três dias para relaxar, depois eles começariam a agir, antes que fosse tarde. Não poderiam errar agora que tinham certeza de que haviam Uchihas envolvidos naquela situação. Era questão de tempo para que um conflito se iniciasse.

XXX

Inoichi estava em sua casa olhando para o bilhete em suas mãos. Tinha recebido aquela mensagem assim que chegara á sua casa. Nara Shikamaru queria falar com ele e Minato. Dizia ter informações importantes sobre o atentado na casa do Kazekage. Pelo jeito a Prisão de Konoha era mais bem informada que a Inteligência, ele pensa com humor.

Ele avisaria Minato, iriam falar com o prisioneiro no dia seguinte. Não podiam perder tempo, a vida de sua família corria perigo. Ele queima o bilhete. Sabia que Minato estava de volta e queria falar com o rapaz. Precisavam começar a agir o mais rápido possível.

Dois Uchihas, gêmeos. Inoichi sabia bem o que aquilo podia representar. Com certeza eles estavam trabalhando para alguém poderoso o suficiente para organizar um exercito.

O Acordo de Paz estava com os dias contados. Assim que algumas informações viessem á tona, um grande conflito se iniciaria. Konoha precisava estar preparada e Naruto colocado em segurança, mesmo que fosse contra a sua própria vontade.

Inoichi para em frente á um grande quadro pendurado na parede de sua sala. Ali sorrindo da moldura estavam seus netos. Não apenas os filhos de Ino, mas Aimi e Keiichi também. Ele adorava os garotos, todos os cinco. Considerava os sobrinhos de Gaara como seus netos também. Era por eles que ele correria o risco de ser preso por traição. Mesmo que morresse na cadeia, ele faria o que era necessário. Protegeria a vida daqueles que amava. Pensando nisso, ele se dirige para o quarto, precisava descansar enquanto podia.


	8. Saphire

-Ainda não conseguimos encontrar o que precisamos. Droga já revirei este lugar e nada.

- O que faremos agora? – Megumi pergunta ao irmão que se encontrava de pé olhando para fora pela janela.

- Esperar pela reunião dos Kages. – Ele responde irritado.

-Ouvi falar que as ANBUs das vilas irão fazer a segurança da reunião junto com os samurais.– Megumi fala preocupada. O irmão olha para ela pensativo, depois de alguns minutos volta á falar. – Eu sei o que faremos, mas precisaremos de ajuda. Precisamos encontrar alguém com ódio e desejo de vingança suficiente para nos ajudar á combater os lideres deste mundo podre.

Megumi concorda. -E como encontraremos alguém disposto á trabalhar para nós?

- Não creio que será muito difícil. Ouça-me.

Ele passa as orientações para a irmã que o ouve atentamente. Ela o olha séria. Iriam começar a agir, só precisavam esperar pela reunião de Kages.

-Então só vai ficar faltando o encontrar o que queremos. – O rapaz concorda, ela estava certa. Assim que encontrassem o que precisavam, todo o mundo ninja estaria em perigo.

XXX

Karura se levanta sem fazer barulho e olha para o namorado que ainda dormia. Ele estava exausto, precisava descansar. Ela se veste rápido e sai do quarto, seguindo para a cozinha, onde encontra Karyme que já havia colocado o café na mesa.

-Bom dia, Karura. – A garota responde o cumprimento com um sorriso sentando em seguida. Rapidamente ela toma o café e levanta, chamando Karyme. –Não precisa se preocupar com o almoço, iremos comer fora hoje. –A outra concorda e Karura sai em direção ao prédio do Hokage. Estava feliz com a volta de Minato. Ela olha para o Monumento dos Hokages e sorri, sempre ficava impressionada com a semelhança entre o namorado e o Yondaime, avô dele.

Minato levanta logo após a saída da namorada. Precisava falar com Inoichi. Ele se arruma e sai á procura do líder dos Yamanakas. Se dirige ao prédio do Hokage, onde funcionava o Setor de Inteligência.

Para na porta e olha em volta verificando se havia alguém olhando e depois entra, subindo rápido até o andar onde Inoichi trabalhava. Ele espera para ver se Karura estava por ali e então bate á porta da sala do ancião.

-Entre. – Ele abre a porta e vê Inoichi sentado á sua cadeira. O homem sorri assim que vê o rapaz. – Que bom que está aqui, Minato. Eu ia pedir que viesse, preciso muito falar com você.

-Eu também. Soube que Karura está trabalhando aqui. – Minato senta em frente ao homem e aguarda. –Sim, foi idéia do seu pai.

-Acha que ele está desconfiando de algo?

-Não creio, Naruto é transparente demais, se ele estivesse desconfiado, já teria dito algo. –Minato sorri. –Sim, você está certo. E como você e Kenko estão se arranjando com a ruiva por perto? Karura é inteligente e já está desconfiada de que estão escondendo algo dela.

-Eu sei, já percebi. Estamos nos reunindo á noite em minha casa, quando é necessário. – Inoichi fica sério. – Eu ia lhe chamar para falar sobre Shikamaru. Ele me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que tem algo importante para me dizer. É sobre o atentado á casa de Gaara e Ino.

- Como ele sabe sobre isso? –Minato pergunta irritado e Inoichi o olha sério. –Shikamaru conquistou o respeito dos presos e dos carcereiros. Acho que todas as informações que correm por Konoha chegam até ele através das visitas que os detentos recebem. Não posso negar que isso tem sido útil nesses últimos dias. – Minato concorda com a cabeça.

-E quando iremos ver o Nara? –Minato não parecia o jovem alegre e brincalhão que a maioria das pessoas conhecia. Ele tinha o semblante sério e o olhar duro. Naquele momento ele era o Capitão Uzumaki da ANBU de Konoha, o grupo mais temido no mundo ninja.

-Hoje mesmo, após o jantar. Acha que consegue despistar minha neta? –Minato pensa um pouco. Precisaria inventar alguma desculpa para a namorada. –Não será fácil. Estou de folga pelos próximos três dias e disse á Karura que passaríamos esse tempo juntos. Ela vai ficar desconfiada se eu disser que vou sair com você.

- Então não diga á ela. Karura fará aniversário em cinco dias, se você disser que precisa sair ela vai pensar que é algo relacionado á comemoração.

-Na verdade, eu já organizei a festa de aniversário dela. Karura terá uma grande surpresa. Mas você está certo. Direi á Chihiro que vou tomar providências em relação ao aniversário da irmã e pedirei á ela que distraía Karura.

-E o que você está planejando para minha neta? Pode me contar? Prometo que não direi nada á Karura. – Minato sorri e conta á Inoichi seus planos. – O que acha?

-Perfeito. Ela vai adorar. – Inoichi responde. – Conto com sua presença, Inoichi. Sei que nunca perdeu os aniversários de seus netos. Karura ficará triste se você não estiver lá. –O homem concorda e então Minato se despede e sai. Iria aproveitar que estava lá e ver o pai. Ele sorri ao pensar em Naruto. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Sentia remorso por estar escondendo algo dele, mas era para o bem do Hokage.

Ele chega á sala do pai e bate antes de entrar. Naruto estava sozinho e sorri ao ver o filho. – O que faz aqui? Pensei ter dito que deveria ficar de folga.

-Só vim visitá-lo, pai. Jamais desobedeceria á uma ordem do Hokage. – Minato responde sorrindo, porém Naruto fica sério. –Espero que nunca esqueça isso, Minato.

Minato estranha a resposta e mais uma vez pensa se o pai não estava desconfiando de algo. –Por que diz isso, pai? Por acaso desobedeci alguma ordem sua alguma vez? – Ele pergunta também sério e Naruto nega com a cabeça. –Não, pelo que sei. Apenas no salvamento de Sabaku no Karura, mas devo agradecer por ter feito isso e resgatado a filha de meu melhor amigo. E no final, ainda ganhei uma nora maravilhosa.

-Então na há motivos para desconfiar de minha lealdade e obediência. – Minato completa e Naruto concorda. –Não desconfio de você, Minato. Sei que é leal á mim é a vila, jamais duvidaria de você. Porém ás vezes fazemos coisas que imaginamos ser melhor para outra pessoa e no fim criamos apenas uma grande confusão. Quero que me dê sua palavra de honra que não fará nada que poderia me deixar decepcionado com sua conduta.

Minato sente um frio na espinha. Seu pai jamais lhe pedira sua palavra de honra para nada. Sempre confiavam cegamente um no outro. Será que Naruto sentia que algo estava acontecendo? Ele encara o pai com seriedade e calma. –Tem minha palavra de honra que jamais faria algo que pudesse te prejudicar ou á Konoha. Você é meu Hokage, além de ser meu pai e eu o amo muito.

Naruto sorri, tinha percebido a troca proposital de palavras do filho, mas deixaria passar. -Certo. Então me conte o que está planejando para sua folga. – Minato também sorri e ambos ficam conversando durante mais de uma hora.

XXX

Sabaku no Inoichi observava o treinamento do time pelo qual era responsável. Um Akimichi, um Nara e uma Yamanaka. Ele olhava para a garota. Yamanaka Saphire, o nome combinava com a cor dos olhos da garota, que eram de um azul intenso em contraste com os longos cabelos escuros. Ela não era loira, como a maioria dos membros do clã e era muito bonita, linda na verdade.

Ele se espanta ao pensar nisso, não costumava reparar em garotas, mas Saphire tinha lhe chamado a atenção não apenas pela beleza. Ela era quieta e parecia estar sempre isolada dos outros.

O treinamento estava quase no fim, quando Kakashi para ao lado do rapaz loiro. – Como eles estão?

-Ainda com dificuldade de trabalhar em equipe. Os dois rapazes não se comunicam com a garota, parece que ela não faz parte do time.

-Saphire é considerada estranha. Muitos têm medo dela, pois dizem que ouve vozes e fala com os espíritos. –Inoichi fica surpreso em ouvir aquilo e volta á olhar para a garota. O sensei continua. – E ela é meia-irmã de Yamanaka Aysha. Desde que Aysha ofendeu vocês a situação ficou ainda pior para Saphire.

-Isso é verdade? – Kakashi confirma e Inoichi solta um suspiro. – Ela não tem culpa do que a irmã fez.

-Meia -irmã. – Kakashi corrige. –Concordo com você, mas as pessoas tendem a misturar as coisas. Aysha nunca gostou muito da irmã caçula, nunca deu muita atenção á Saphire. E a menina não concorda com as idéias de Aysha, mas ninguém está levando isso em consideração.

-Estou surpreso, Kakashi. Essa história de falar com espíritos deve ser invenção do povo.

-Não sei, Inoichi. Saphire está sempre sozinha e ás vezes desaparece por dois ou três dias. Quando perguntamos onde ela estava, ela diz não lembrar. Naruto e Sakura acreditam nela. Mas muita gente acha que ela é maluca.

-Entendo. – Ele fala e volta á olhar para Saphire. O Nara á tinha derrubado no chão, mas ao invés de estender a mão para ajudá-la á se levantar, como normalmente um amigo e companheiro de time faria, ele lhe dá as costas e se afasta. Inoichi fica zangado com aquilo e se aproxima da garota, estendendo a mão á ela.

Ela o olha surpresa e ignora a mão estendida, levantando sozinha e saindo de perto dele. Inoichi abaixa a mão e fica olhando para ela, que se afastava rápido. Kakashi sorri ao ver como o rapaz tinha agido. Ele tinha designado o caçula dos Sabakus para aquele time por causa de Saphire. Além de o garoto ter um bom conhecimento sobre os Yamanakas, era também muito equilibrado e justo e com certeza ajudaria a garota.

Inoichi dispensa o time para almoçarem e se retira da academia, andando em direção ao Ichiraku se encontrar com os outros. Mas não tinha tirado Saphire dos pensamentos, estava preocupado com a garota que estava sendo tratada como uma aberração. Ela parecia não se importar com aquilo. Ele chega ao restaurante e encontra todos esperando por ele.

-Até que enfim, você demorou Inoichi. –Aimi fala sorrindo. Inoichi percebe que eles eram o centro das atenções ali dentro. Estava acostumado com aquilo, eles sempre recebiam destaque onde quer que estivessem.

-Me desculpem, tive alguns problemas com o meu time.

-Mais problemas, você quer dizer. – Chihiro fala séria. Já tinha percebido a falta de entrosamento no time do irmão.

-Sim, mais problemas, mas agora descobri o motivo disso e irei resolver tudo. – Ele responde sério e olha em volta vendo Saphire sentada em uma mesa ao fundo, sozinha. Ele observa que ela era a única pessoa ali dentro que estava só. Kakashi tinha razão, a garota estava sofrendo descriminação dentro de Konoha.

-Ayko, por favor, peça para colocarem mais uma cadeira em nossa mesa, eu já volto. – Chihiro e Karura seguem o irmão com o olhar e, surpresas vêem ele se aproximar de uma garota morena sentada sozinha. Ayko chama um garçom e faz o que Inoichi havia pedido.

Ele se aproxima de Saphire que o olha desconfiada. Só faltava o Sabaku lhe dar uma bronca na frente de todo mundo. Ela era marginalizada por toda a Konoha. Não se importava, na verdade apreciava a solidão. Estava acostumada á ficar sozinha, desde que começara á ouvir vozes.

Saphire espera o sensei se aproximar, sabia que não estava indo muito bem nos treinos e pelo jeito Inoichi iria chamar sua atenção ali.

-Olá, gostaria de se juntar á mim e aos meus amigos? Tem um lugar em nossa mesa e eu acho que minhas irmãs gostariam de conhecer mais um membro do clã Yamanaka.

-Eu estou bem aqui, Sensei. Não quero incomodar sua família. –Ela responde surpresa com o convite amável.

-Você não está bem. Minha mãe sempre diz que é ruim comer sozinho. E não será incomodo nenhum. Eu ficaria muito feliz se aceitasse meu convite. – Inoichi fala, olhando sério para a morena. Ela olha em volta. Eles tinham chamado a atenção de todos no restaurante. Inoichi também percebe e sorri de leve. – Seria muito constrangedor você me dar um fora desses na frente de toda essa gente.

Sem alternativa, ela se levanta e o segue até a outra mesa. Inoichi puxa a cadeira para ela sentar e se senta ao lado dela. –Esta é Yamanaka Saphire. Saphire, você já conhece meus cunhados certo? – A menina concorda, com os olhos baixos. – E estas são minhas irmãs, Karura e Chihiro, este é meu primo Keiichi e esta é minha prima Aimi. – Ele apresenta todos, mesmo sabendo que não era necessário. Podia ouvir o burburinho que a atitude dele tinha provocado, mas não se importava.

-Olá, Saphire. É um prazer conhecê-la. – Karura fala estendendo a mão, enquanto Ayko e Minato trocavam um olhar. Eles conheciam a fama de louca da menina, mas não concordavam com o tratamento que Saphire recebia de todos.

-Pensei que todos os Yamanakas de Konoha fossem loiros, como minha tia e vovô Inoichi. –Aimi fala sorrindo e Saphire ergue os olhos com um sorriso tímido. Karura a olha surpresa. –Seu nome combina com seus olhos. Eles são lindos.

-Obrigada, Karura-hime.

-Dispensamos o uso do título, nenhuma de nós gosta dele. É muito desagradável ser chamada de "hime". - Chihiro fala com um sorriso delicado. Tinha reconhecido a garota como sendo do time de Inoichi, mas ainda não tinha entendido a atitude do irmão e nem porque todos que estavam no restaurante os olhavam sem disfarçarem.

Saphire também já tinha percebido os olhares sobre eles e se vira para Inoichi. – Acho melhor eu voltar para minha mesa, Sensei.

-Negativo. Você fica aqui, é uma ordem. – Ele responde sorrindo de leve

-Por favor, Saphire. Fique. Você é bem vinda. – Karura fala com um sorriso e Saphire olha para a outra, sorrindo tímida. –Obrigada, Karura. Você é muito gentil.

Karura sorri também, tinha algo naquela garota que havia chamado a atenção de Inoichi. As pessoas ainda olhavam fixamente para a mesa deles, o que estava deixando Chihiro e Aimi irritadas.

-Será que alguém perdeu algo na nossa mesa? Tudo bem que estamos acostumados á ter muita atenção, mas hoje a coisa está exagerada. –Aimi fala olhando em volta.

-Acho que o problema sou eu. – Saphire responde triste. Chihiro olha para Inoichi sem entender e ele lhe faz um sinal discreto, pedindo que ela esperasse, depois volta sua atenção para Saphire. –Não se preocupe com isso. Como minha prima disse, estamos acostumados. – Ele responde. – E tenho certeza de que logo esse povo vai perceber á falta de educação e parar de nos olhar como se fossemos aberrações. – O garoto diz isso em um tom de voz suficientemente alto para que quem estivesse perto ouvisse.

Karura, Chihiro e Keiichi riem da situação. –Essa foi ótima, Inoichi. Adoro quando você usa seu melhor estilo "Sabaku no Gaara" e resolve a situação.

Todos riem, até mesmo Saphire. – Aprendi com um mestre em intimidação.

-Isso sempre funciona em Suna. – Aimi fala.

-E funciona aqui também. – Ayko fala e sorri para Saphire.

Aysha entra naquele momento e a primeira coisa que vê é a irritante meia-irmã junto com os Sabakus. Fica furiosa com aquilo e se dirige á mesa deles. Não poderia ser grosseira com os jovens de Suna, mas não iria poupar a meia-irmã que ela detestava.

-O que está fazendo aí, Saphire? Venha almoçar comigo, agora.

Saphire estremece ao perceber o tom zangado da irmã e faz menção de levantar, porém é impedida por Inoichi que fica em pé, junto com Minato e Ayko. – Suma daqui, Aysha. Não estamos dispostos á agüentar suas provocações hoje.

-Só estou chamando á minha irmã para sentar comigo. –Aysha responde altiva, encarando Inoichi.

-Irmã! –Karura exclama olhando de uma para a outra e Saphire sente os olhos ficarem úmidos. Chihiro percebe que a garota tinha ficado triste e se vira para Aysha, com o olhar sério. –Como pode ver sua irmã já está acomodada. Ela é nossa convidada e ficará aqui. Agora se nos dá licença gostaríamos de continuar nossa refeição em paz.

-Aysha você já foi avisada para ficar longe dos jovens Sabakus. Não quero ter que me queixar ao meu pai sobre você. Acho que ele lhe disse que se houvessem mais queixas, você seria expulsa da Força Ninja. Então, por favor, saia daqui, agora. – Minato fala sério. Aysha olha para Saphire com raiva e depois se afasta.

Todos voltam á se sentar e Aimi sorri para Saphire. –Tem certeza de que são irmãs? Ela não foi adotada ou algo do gênero?

Saphire sorri de leve. –Somos meia-irmãs. Eu sinto muito por tudo isso.

-A culpa não foi sua, esqueça. Como minha irmã disse você é nossa convidada. –Karura fala delicada. O ocorrido tinha surpreendido os ninjas da Folha que estavam ali. Todos tinham visto os jovens Sabakus defenderem Saphire de Aysha.

O garçom chega com o pedido deles e Keiichi pega os hashis, olhando para o prato. –Até que enfim, estava faminto.

-Você está sempre faminto. – Aimi fala sorrindo para o primo sentado ao seu lado. – Não sei como consegue permanecer em forma. Se continuar assim, vai virar uma bola.

- Como meu companheiro de time, Akimichi Tori.

-Seu companheiro é um Akimichi?

-Sim, e o outro é um Nara.

-A clássica formação, Ino-Shika-Cho. – Ayko fala e a garota concorda. – Quase isso. Os nomes são diferentes, mas a idéia é a mesma. –Ela responde tensa.

Aysha ainda olhava zangada para a mesa dos Sabakus. Ela já sabia que Saphire estava sendo treinada pelo filho do Kazekage, mas não esperava vê-la sentada entre eles como se fossem amigos, ela faria a garota pagar por aquilo mais tarde.

Saphire sentia o olhar de Aysha sobre ela. Inoichi também tinha percebido que a loira não tirava os olhos da mesa deles. Ele encara a garota de volta sério. Saphire parecia sentir medo da irmã mais velha e ele pretendia descobrir por quê.

-Bem, todos têm compromissos mais tarde, então vamos comer logo. – Ele fala em tom de comando e os outros concordam. Karura sorri discretamente para Chihiro, as duas nunca tinham visto Inoichi se interessar por uma garota antes.

Eles continuam comendo, indiferentes aos olhares que recebiam dentro do restaurante. Saphire estava começando a se sentir mais á vontade entre os ninjas da Areia. Chihiro, Aimi e Karura puxavam conversa com ela e eram educadas e gentis.

-Você também tem habilidades mentais? –Keiichi pergunta e Saphire abaixa o olhar.

-Não, nenhuma. Não consigo transferir minha mente e nem controlar o corpo de outra pessoa. Na verdade sou uma inútil. A formação Ino-Shika-Cho é famosa em Konoha, mas eu não deveria fazer parte dela, não posso ajudar meu time em nada.

-Sei como se sente, Saphire. Eu também me considerava uma inútil em Suna, não conseguia fazer nada direito e só servia para atrapalhar meu time. A culpa nunca foi minha, eu não tinha sido treinada devidamente. –Karura conta á menina com gentileza. –Porém, agora que fui treinada por meu avô, me sinto mais segura e sei que sou capaz de fazer muita coisa. Já consigo me comunicar telepaticamente, mas ainda não aprendi a transferir minha mente.

-Deve ser incrível estar dentro de outra pessoa, quer dizer ter sua mente em outro corpo. – Chihiro comenta e Saphire a fita. – Você não possui nenhuma habilidade mental?

-Oh não, apenas Karura herdou as habilidades de nossa mãe.

-Sempre ouvi falar muito sobre sua mãe, ela é considerada um prodígio em nosso clã. Dizem que ela é muito habilidosa.

-Sim, e Karura também é muito habilidosa. – Chihiro fala, alegre. Saphire sente inveja da amizade entre as duas irmãs. Ela e Aysha nunca se entenderam, a irmã mais velha a odiava, sempre a acusava de todos os problemas que ocorriam, dizia que Saphire era culpada de todos os seus infortúnios. Que ela era louca e que seu lugar era no sanatório.

Inoichi percebe a tristeza no semblante da amiga e fica mais curioso. De repente seu olhar se tornara triste. Iria perguntar á Ayko se ele sabia algo sobre as duas meia-irmãs.

Eles terminam a refeição e saem do restaurante, parando na calçada. – Nós vamos voltar para a academia.

-Eu vou para casa, ainda não vi minha mãe hoje e ela deve estar furiosa. –Minato fala, abraçando e beijando a namorada. –Nos vemos a noite, Ratinha. –Karura concorda e o rapaz se afasta.

-Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer, depois irei para academia. –Inoichi fala com uma expressão séria e os outros não o contestam. Chihiro coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Saphire. –Venha conosco, Saphire.

-Eu não quero atrapalhar, Chihiro. – Saphire responde com o olhar baixo e a voz trêmula. –Que bobagem, você não vai atrapalhar, estamos indo para lá mesmo. Venha, vamos.

Eles se afastam em direção á Academia e Inoichi olha para Ayko que tinha ficado ali, junto com ele. –Ayko, tem alguns minutos? Gostaria de falar com você.

-É sobre Saphire? –Inoichi confirma e Ayko lhe faz sinal para segui-lo. –Venha comigo até o hospital. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. –Eles chegam ao hospital e Ayko entra em uma sala grande com vários armários e arquivos de metal. Ele abre uma gaveta e procura por uma pasta, pegando-a em seguida.

-O que vou lhe mostrar é confidencial, mas como você é o futuro Kazekage e Sensei de Saphire, acho que não haverá problemas, só não conte ao seu pai, já chega a bronca que ele me deu por causa do que eu disse sobre o fato de Karura ter nascido em Konoha.

-Não se preocupe mais com isso, no final deu tudo certo e Karura e Minato estão juntos. –Inoichi fala com um sorriso e pega a pasta das mãos de Ayko. Ele lê o nome que estava escrito na etiqueta: Yamanaka Saphire, onze anos, clã Yamanaka. Gennin.

Ele abre e retira vários papeis, lendo alguns trechos, sem acreditar naquilo. –Isto é mesmo verdade? – Ayko confirma e Inoichi volta á ler. –Mas por que nada foi feito sobre isso?

-Porque Saphire sempre se negou á prestar queixa. Ela diz que se machuca no treino ou em acidentes em casa. – Ayko responde, sério.

-Isso é muito grave, Ayko. Essa menina sofre agressões há anos. – Inoichi fala preocupado. – Sim, mas não podemos fazer nada enquanto ela não contar o que está se passando.

-Céus, que absurdo. Por que tio Naruto não a chama para conversar?

-Tio Naruto já fez isso, mas Saphire negou ter sido agredida. –Inoichi volta á ler os documentos em suas mãos. Eram boletins médicos. Neles contavam vários atendimentos feitos á Saphire. Braços e costelas fraturados. Contusões, hematomas, pancadas na cabeça e no estômago. Saphire já tinha sofrido todo o tipo de agressão.

-Você acredita que seja Aysha quem faz as agressões?

- Ela e mais algumas pessoas que tem medo de Saphire. Veja isto. – Ayko mostra um relatório onde dizia que Saphire tinha dado entrada no hospital inconsciente e com um grande corte no braço. Quando ela acordara, dissera que tinha caído do telhado. Inoichi olha para Ayko á espera de uma explicação.

- O corte foi feito com uma kunai. Quem quer te tenha feito isso, deve ter atacado a garota com a arma e Saphire caiu enquanto tentava se defender. Mas ela sempre nega ter sido agredida e diz que foi um acidente.

-Isso é horrível. –Inoichi diz com raiva. Ele pensa um pouco, Naruto não poderia fazer nada já que as agressões nunca eram denunciadas, mas ele podia fazer algo. Ele coloca todos os documentos dentro da pasta e devolve tudo á Ayko. – Eu resolverei isso. Saphire é minha aluna e eu cuidarei dela.

-Cuidado, Inoichi, não vá criar uma situação complicada. Seu pai ficaria zangado.

-Meu pai ficaria zangado se eu não fizesse nada. – Inoichi responde e se despede, saindo em seguida em direção á academia. Pelo caminho ele ia pensando no que fazer. Entendia o medo da irmã que Saphire tinha demonstrado. Ela vinha sendo espancada seguidamente. Ele já tinha visto algumas marcas nas pernas e nos braços da garota, mas nunca imaginara que fossem provenientes de agressões. Ele tinha que acabar com aquilo.

XXX

Karura se dirige á casa do avô enquanto os demais seguem para a academia. Saphire ia com eles. Ela estava com medo, tinha visto a raiva no rosto da irmã e sabia o que aquilo significava. Chihiro estava andando junto com Saphire e pode perceber a tensão no corpo da garota.

-Está tudo bem, Saphire? – Ela pergunta, séria e a morena á olha, sem graça. – Sim, está tudo bem, Chihiro.

Chihiro apenas sorri para a outra e depois se afasta em busca do seu time, assim como Keiichi e Aimi e Saphire fica sozinha. Ela vê seus companheiros treinando á distância, mas não se sente á vontade para se unir á eles. Os dois iriam ignorá-la mesmo. Era melhor esperar Inoichi voltar.

Aysha entra na academia e procura pela irmã, ela vê Saphire afastada dos demais e se dirige até ela com um sorriso cruel. Saphire se assusta ao ver a meia-irmã e aguarda, com medo.

-Que seja á ultima vez que eu te vejo junto com os Sabakus. Eu á proíbo de se aproximar deles novamente. – A loira fala assim que se aproxima da caçula. – E não pense que o que fez hoje ficará impune.

-Algum problema, meninas? – Aysha se vira com seu melhor sorriso e encara Kakashi. –É claro que não, Sensei, só estava pedindo á minha irmãzinha que não se atrase para o jantar hoje. Vou preparar um prato especial para ela. –Aysha termina de falar e se afasta.

Saphire estremece ao ouvir isso e Kakashi á olha sério. – Você está bem, Saphire? - A garota confirma com a cabeça e o ninja se afasta. Deixaria que Inoichi resolvesse á questão.

Aysha sai da academia, irritada com a intromissão de Hatake Kakashi. Parecia que todos vigiavam cada passo seu. Se dirige aos portões de entrada da vila. Desde á confusão com Gaara ela passara á trabalhar no recebimento das mercadorias em Konoha. Era subordinada ao Conselheiro Neji Hyuuga. Aquele trabalho era chato e monótono, mas não podia se recusar.

Sabia que aquilo era uma punição pelo seu comportamento, mas nada do que acontecera tinha sido sua culpa. Ela estava apenas fazendo um comentário com outra pessoa e tivera o azar do Kazekage ter ouvido. Mas não adiantava se lamentar.

Ela chega aos portões por onde um grande caminhão acabava de passar. Aysha pega os papéis que o motorista lhe estende e vê que a mercadoria era de frangos e ovos e faz sinal para que o homem estacionasse o veículo em frente ao mercado.

O motorista desce da cabina do veículo e Aysha o olha surpresa com a beleza do rapaz. Alto e loiro, ele aparentava ter por volta de vinte anos. Ele lhe sorri e estende á mão. –Boa tarde, meu nome é Kenay.

-Boa tarde, me chamo Aysha. Prazer. – Ela pega na mão do rapaz e lhe sorri também. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim trabalhar nos portões.

XXX

Inoichi volta á academia e vê que os dois garotos do time dele estavam treinando, enquanto Saphire estava parada olhando-os de longe. Ele chama os três e os coloca para treinarem juntos. Ele podia ver a tristeza no rosto da garota ao ser derrubada novamente por Nara Shimao.

-Ajude sua companheira á se levantar, não se dá as costas á um amigo em dificuldade. -Inoichi fala zangado para o Nara que estava se afastando dali.

-Ela não é minha amiga. Não sei por que estamos no mesmo time. Ela é completamente louca e inútil. – Shimao responde irritado e Inoichi chega bem perto dele. – Muitas vezes a vida de um ninja fica nas mãos de seus companheiros e amigos. Amanhã você poderá precisar da ajuda de Saphire, não há como evitar isso, então ajude Saphire á levantar ou você e Tori farão mil e quinhentas flexões. O que prefere?

Shimao olha para ele com medo e estende a mão para Saphire, ajudando-a. A garota mantinha os olhos baixos.

-Muito bem. Agora quero que você e Tori me ouçam com atenção. Se não passarem á tratar Saphire como um membro do time e a respeitá-la, direi a o Hokage que ambos devem ser mandados de volta para á academia até aprenderem a importância da união entre companheiros de time. Fui claro?

-Sim, Sensei. – Shimao fala bem baixo. –Não ouvi. Eu perguntei se fui claro?

-Sim, Sensei. –Os dois rapazes respondem juntos em voz alta e Inoichi sorri. Talvez agora as coisas melhorassem. – Certo, agora quero que dêem cem voltas ao redor da academia.

-Mas está muito frio lá fora, Sensei. – Tori reclama. –Ótimo, assim não vão suar, estou certo?

Tori, Shimao e Saphire se preparam para correr, mas Inoichi segura no braço da garota com firmeza. –Espere, você fica. Quero falar com você. –Ele se vira para os garotos. –Podem ir.

Os dois o olham com respeito e saem correndo dali. Inoichi cruza os braços e olha sério para a garota. – Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

-E-e- eu, não sei do-do-do que es-está falando, Sen-sensei. – Saphire gagueja olhando para o chão.

-Gosto que olhem para mim quando falo. –Inoichi diz com seriedade e Saphire ergue o olhar. Ele vê medo nos olhos azuis da garota.

-Eu sou seu Sensei, se me contar o que está acontecendo poderei ajudá-la. –Ele fala agora em um tom mais suave. –Não está acontecendo nada, Sensei.

-Certo, então vamos treinar. Lute comigo. -Inoichi assume posição de combate e a garota o olha em dúvida. – Eu sou muito ruim.

-Já percebi, por isso quero que treine comigo. Minha irmã mais velha também era péssima. Mas depois de treinar com Minato, aprendeu a lutar muito bem.

-Karura treina com Minato? – Inoichi confirma. –Mas ele é um ANBU, deve ser muito difícil acompanhá-lo no treino.

-Bem, posso não ser um ANBU, mas sou quase tão bom. – Na verdade ele era perfeito. Tinha derrotado Minato todas as vezes que ambos treinaram juntos. Perdia apenas para o pai e assim mesmo não era fácil, Gaara tinha que se esforçar muito para derrotar o filho. –Venha, vamos treinar. Ou você prefere correr lá fora na neve?

Ela nega com a cabeça. Inoichi era gentil e educado. Estava querendo ajudá-la. Saphire dá um sorriso alegre e começa a treinar com o rapaz.

XXX

Karura chega á casa dela cansada, tinha treinado a tarde inteira com o avô e estava louca por um banho quente. A casa estava vazia, ela era sempre a primeira á chegar. Rapidamente ela entra no quarto e se despe, entrando no banho em seguida. Debaixo do chuveiro, ela começa a pensar em Saphire. A garota era linda, mas muito retraída. Parecia ter muito medo de todo mundo, principalmente da meia-irmã.

Estava surpresa com o irmão, ele tinha se mostrado protetor com a garota, que devia ter a mesma idade dele. Inoichi sempre era cuidadoso e exigente com seus alunos. Era o melhor Sensei e muitos gennins em Suna queriam fazer parte do time dele. Mas ele sempre mantinha uma distância profissional dos pequenos ninjas.

Ela sorri ao pensar que Inoichi poderia ter algum interesse na menina. Ele era muito jovem, mas tinha a maturidade de um rapaz bem mais velho. Ás vezes ela e Chihiro se esqueciam que ele era o caçula e pediam conselhos e orientações para ele. Inoichi mais parecia um adulto como o pai deles. E podia se tornar tão assustador quanto Gaara, quando queria.

Ela sai do banho, se veste e desce. Iria ver se Karyme precisava de ajuda para preparar o jantar. Costumava ajudar á mãe na cozinha quando Ino preparava as refeições para a família. Chihiro odiava cozinhar, mas Karura gostava de passar aqueles momentos ao lado da mãe. Sentia saudade de casa, mas não queria ficar longe de Minato. Era uma escolha que ela fizera. Amava o rapaz e queria passar o resto da vida ao lado dele.

Chega á cozinha e encontra Karyme parada perto do fogão, mexendo em uma panela. A mulher á vê e sorri feliz. Os garotos eram maravilhosos, lhe lembravam os netos que moravam longe de Konoha.

-Precisa de ajuda, Karyme?

-Não, querida, o jantar está quase pronto.

-Eu coloco a mesa, então. – Karyme sorri, agradecida e Karura arruma tudo para o jantar. Logo todos estariam ali.

Chihiro e Ayko se aproximam da casa e ela vê Minato parado perto do portão. Assim que estão perto ele os chama.

-Preciso de um grande favor. – A garota aguarda. – Tenho que sair depois do jantar para resolver algumas coisas sobre o aniversário da sua irmã. Poderia distraí-la por uma hora, por favor?

-Pode deixar, eu e Aimi cuidaremos disso. – A menina responde sorrindo. –Obrigado, Chihiro. Você é a melhor cunhada do mundo. – Os três riem e entram na casa.

Aimi, Keiichi e Inoichi chegam em seguida. Logos todos estão acomodados á mesa, jantando. Chihiro e Karura olhavam para Inoichi sem desviar a atenção. Ele percebe e sorri.

-O que está passando pela cabeça das minhas ruivas preferidas?

-Por que tanto interesse me Yamanaka Saphire? –Karura pergunta á queima roupa e o rapaz a olha pensativo durante um longo tempo, depois solta um suspiro. –Eu não sei. – Ele responde simplesmente surpreendendo os outros. Ele percebe e começa á explicar.

-Ela faz parte do meu time, mas não é por isso. Kakashi me contou algumas coisas sobre Saphire e eu fiquei preocupado com ela. –Ele continua, sério.

-Que coisas, Inoichi?

-Pergunte ao seu namorado, ele a conhece á mais tempo. –Karura olha para Minato, curiosa. O rapaz olha para ela em dúvida. – Pode falar Minato, Karura será a líder dos Yamanakas, creio que é do interesse dela o bem estar dos membros do clã.

-Certo. Ratinha, Saphire é diferente. Ela tem um dom, poder ou habilidade, enfim, chame como quiser, mas é especial.

-Que dom seria esse?

-Ela fala com os espíritos. Vê coisas que ninguém mais vê e ouve vozes. – Minato olha atentamente para a namorada. Karura estava surpresa, mas não demonstrava incredulidade. –Isso é bem diferente mesmo. Imagino como deve ser assustador, por isso ela é tão tímida e parece estar sempre com medo.

-Não é só isso, Karura. Devido á essa habilidade, Saphire sofre agressões a muito tempo de várias pessoas na vila, incluindo á meia-irmã dela e os companheiros de time á marginalizavam também. Por isso fiquei preocupado.

Os outros ficam em silêncio pensando nas palavras de Inoichi. Como alguém poderia fazer mal á uma pessoa tão delicada e frágil quanto Saphire? – Acho que resolvi o problema com os companheiros de time.

-Como fez isso? –Ayko pergunta, olhando curioso para o cunhado.

-Ameacei mandá-los de volta para a academia. –Inoichi responde e os outros riem. –Usando o estilo de tio Gaara novamente? –Keiichi pergunta rindo e Inoichi ri também. –Sim e deu certo.

-Por que vovô Inoichi ou tio Naruto não fizeram nada á respeito sobre as agressões? –Aimi pergunta ao primo mais novo.

-Porque Saphire nega ter sido agredida, ela sempre diz que foi um acidente ou se machucou durante o treinamento. –Minato responde. – Meu pai não pode fazer nada, mesmo sabendo que não é verdade. E com o avô de vocês é a mesma coisa. Ele tem que proteger todos os membros do clã, se Saphire não acusa a meia-irmã, Inoichi não pode tomar nenhuma atitude, afinal Aysha também é uma Yamanaka.

-Entendo. Mas se não fizermos nada, Saphire continuará sendo agredida. Precisamos fazer algo.

-Não podemos nos envolver, somos ninjas de outra Vila, estamos aqui temporariamente e se acusarmos alguém sem provas poderemos criar uma situação diplomaticamente ruim para Suna, principalmente sendo quem somos. –Keiichi fala olhando sério para as primas.

-Keiichi está certo, Aimi. Vocês não podem se envolver. Nem mesmo meu pai pode fazer algo á respeito. Temos que esperar que Saphire crie coragem e denuncie Aysha e quem mais a agredir.

-Por que ela fica quieta e protege os agressores?

-Acho que é porque ela é considerada louca e tem medo que ninguém acredite nela e sua situação só piore. E Aysha é sua única parente viva, talvez Saphire tenha medo de ficar totalmente sozinha. –Ayko explica, sério.

-Sim, você está certo e é por isso que estou me aproximando mais dela. Se ela passar a confiar em mim e entender que eu quero ajudá-la, concordará em denunciar os agressores. –Inoichi conclui. Eles voltam á comer, sem falar mais sobre Saphire. Depois da refeição eles se acomodam na sala.

-Meu avô me pediu para convidá-los para jantar em nossa casa amanhã. Ele quer comemorar a entrada de Akihiko na ANBU. – Ayko avisa sentado no sofá ao lado de Chihiro. – Eles fazem questão de presença de todos, então, por favor, Minato, não invente desculpas.

-Nem poderia, sou o Capitão da ANBU, minha presença é obrigatória e depois jamais ofenderia seus pais ou seu avô.

-O avô de vocês já foi avisado também. – Ayko continua. Inoichi olha para todos e depois se virá para o cunhado. –Nós iremos, com certeza. Diga á tia Hinata que será um imenso prazer.

-Karura, Aimi, que tal subirmos e escolhermos roupas decentes para o jantar? Amanhã não teremos tempo para isso e eu quero estar linda para ir até a casa do meu namorado. O que me dizem? –Chihiro convida e as outras duas concordam.

-É sério que você vai me deixar aqui sozinho? – Ayko reclama, porém havia um sorriso calmo em seu rosto. Ele sabia que a namorada estava atendendo ao pedido de Minato. Chihiro beija o namorado com carinho. –Será por pouco tempo, vocês podem ficar aqui conversando enquanto isso. – Ele concorda e as três sobem em direção aos quartos.

Minato espera alguns minutos e depois se levanta. –Vou sair para cuidar do aniversário da Karura, volto em uma hora no máximo. Espero que Chihiro e Aimi consigam prender a atenção da minha namorada durante esse tempo.

-Capriche na surpresa da minha irmã. – Minato assente com a cabeça, saindo em seguida. Precisava ser rápido, Inoichi já deveria estar esperando por ele no prédio da prisão. Estava ansioso para saber o que Shikamaru tinha para lhes contar.

Ele vê Inoichi parado na entrada do prédio junto com o guarda da noite. Assim que Minato chega ambos entram e descem até as salas de interrogatório. Nara Shikamaru já os aguardava em uma delas. Minato o analisa de longe. –Ele está calmo e controlado como sempre. Até parece entediado. Será que tem mesmo algo para nos dizer?

-Não o subestime, Minato. Aquele é o homem mais inteligente de todo o mundo ninja. Nunca houve ninguém com a percepção e habilidades estratégicas como ele. Com certeza Shikamaru tem uma informação importante, senão não nos teria chamado. Venha, vamos entrar, temos pouco tempo.

Minato e Inoichi abrem a porta e entram na sala onde Shikamaru estava. O moreno olha para os dois sem se levantar, porém era visível que ele estava irritado. –Boa noite, Shikamaru.

-Por que demoraram tanto? Eu lhe enviei a mensagem ontem á noite, Inoichi. Não me parece que esteja tão interessado assim na segurança de sua filha e netos.

-Estamos aqui, o que você tem para nos dizer? –Inoichi pergunta, ignorando o comentário do outro homem. Shikamaru olha atento para os dois e depois coloca uma rosa branca sobre a mesa. Minato olha aquilo sem entender, porém Inoichi pega a flor sério e nervoso.

-O que significa isso, Shikamaru? De onde você tirou essa rosa?

-Essa rosa estava em minha cela ontem pela manhã. – Shikamaru explica e Inoichi volta á olhar para a flor sem entender. Estavam no inverno, as roseiras estavam sem flores, então de onde tinha vindo aquela rosa? Shikamaru junta os dedos das mãos e fica á espera.

-Podem explicar o que está acontecendo? –Minato pede intrigado e Shikamaru ri. –Sinceramente, não sei por que o Garoto Raposa o colocou na liderança da ANBU. – Ele fala irritando Minato que odiava ouvir chamarem seu pai assim.

-Isso foi antes de Minato nascer, ele não tem idéia do que significa. – Inoichi responde ainda nervoso e Shikamaru volta á rir. –Duvido que os ANBUs tenham mudado seus hábitos nestes últimos vinte anos.

-Inoichi, estamos perdendo tempo.

-Minato, toda a vez que Haku saia em uma missão, ele deixava uma flor no travesseiro de minha filha. Uma rosa branca como essa. –Ele fala apontando para a flor.

-Era um costume dos ANBUs, todas as missões deles eram perigosas e eles não sabiam se voltariam vivos, então visitavam ás namoradas antes de partir. Aposto que você também faz a mesma coisa, estou certo? – Minato olhava espantado de um homem para o outro e concorda com a cabeça. Aquele era um hábito comum entre os ANBUs. Ele mesmo costumava visitar Karura de madrugada antes de ser atacado.

-Inoichi você sabe que isso é impossível, Haku está morto há mais de vinte anos. -Minato fala irritado e Shikamaru olha para ele com raiva. – Na primeira vez que você veio aqui, achei que tinha herdado a inteligência de sua mãe, mas vejo que me enganei.

-Shikamaru, não pode nos culpar por duvidar. Como Haku poderia ter deixado esta rosa aqui?

- Haku encontrou uma maneira de superar a fronteira que divide o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Somente algo muito importante poderia obrigá-lo á fazer isso. Ele deixou a rosa para que eu provasse que ele realmente esteve aqui.-Shikamaru faz uma pausa e olha para os dois homens á sua frente, depois continua.

-Muito bem. Eu tenho visto Haku e Chouji todas ás noites. Eles aparecem e ficam me olhando, sem dizer nada. Achei que estava enlouquecendo, de novo, mas há duas noites Haku falou comigo, parecia preocupado e ansioso. Pensava se tratar de um sonho, porém pela manhã encontrei essa rosa em minha cela, ao lado do meu travesseiro. E fiquei sabendo do ataque em Suna.

-E por que eles procurariam pelo assassino deles?

Shikamaru respira fundo e olha para as próprias mãos. Mandara chamar Inoichi e Minato para lhes contar o que sabia, ficaria em perigo, porém era necessário. O acordo fora quebrado.

-Muito bem. Há vinte anos quando eu fui preso, fiz um acordo com o grupo de Sasuke e Kabuto. Eu jamais diria nada sobre eles se mantivessem Ino em segurança. Eles me prometeram nunca fazer nada que pudesse feri-la. Então me mantive calado durante todo esse tempo. – Inoichi e Minato ouvem aquilo surpreso. –Isso é mesmo verdade?

-Eu amo sua filha, Inoichi. Sempre amei e você sabe disso. Não me conformo em vê-la casada com aquele assassino. Gaara é prepotente, arrogante e mau caráter e se você fosse um pai cuidadoso jamais permitiria que ela se casasse com aquele monstro.

-Pare de ofender meu genro e diga logo o que sabe. –Inoichi fala irritado e Shikamaru fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos, reabrindo em seguida. Ele se levanta e começa a andar pela sala. – Inoichi, você sabe que se eu quisesse sair daqui já teria saído, concorda?

-Eu sempre achei que você estava sendo disciplinado demais. Nunca tentou fugir, nem uma única vez. Isso sempre me surpreendeu.

-Como disse á Ino quando ela esteve aqui, eu tenho muitos inimigos fora desta prisão, eles me caçariam e me matariam, porém esse não é o único motivo. Enquanto eu estivesse vivo, Ino estaria segura. Eles não se atreveriam á fazer nada contra ela ou eu diria o que sei. Esse era o acordo. Mas agora com o ataque contra a casa do Kazekage, o acordo foi quebrado.

-O que você sabe de tão importante para que eles concordassem em não fazer mal á minha filha?

-Eu sei onde fica Yume no Shiro. Já estive lá e posso lhes mostrar o caminho. – Shikamaru responde com calma. –Também sei onde os pergaminhos dos Uchihas estão guardados. É isso que vocês querem encontrar, não é?

Minato olha para Shikamaru sem acreditar. Será que o Nara estava dizendo a verdade?

-Muito bem diga o que sabe e eu irei verificar a informação. –Shikamaru começa á rir depois de ouvir as palavras de Minato. –Não seja tolo, garoto. Acha mesmo que seria capaz de chegar até Yume no Shiro sem mim? Se fosse assim tão fácil, vocês já teriam encontrado o lugar há muito tempo. Você não passa de um idiota igual ao seu pai.

-Não ofenda meu pai ou acabo com você agora mesmo. –Minato fica em pé bem em frente á Shikamaru, olhando-o com raiva, porém o moreno não se abala. Ele cruza os braços e encara Minato de volta. –Acha mesmo que pode me intimidar? Por favor, lidei com inimigos e assassinos extremamente perigosos enquanto era um jounnin desta vila e você não passa de um fedelho cheirando á fraldas perto deles.

-O que quer, Shikamaru? Quais são suas exigências para nos contar o que sabe?

-Depois eu digo o que eu quero. Eu os guiarei até Yume no Shiro e os levarei até onde estão os segredos dos Uchihas.

-Impossível, não há como tirá-lo desta prisão.

-Então eu fugirei e irei até lá sozinho. Farei outro acordo com os inimigos. Eu entregarei os pergaminhos aos Uchihas e em troca eles mantêm Ino segura. E então, o que me dizem? Ajudo vocês ou o inimigo? Para mim não faz diferença, desde que Ino fique viva.

Minato olhava para o homem á sua frente sem acreditar. Ele arriscaria tudo, a vida dele, a segurança dos kages e a paz do mundo ninja por amor? Ele não parecia se importar com o que acontecesse com ele, desde que Ino ficasse bem. Será que Shikamaru era capaz de sentir algo tão puro por outra pessoa?

-Então os Uchihas não sabem onde estão os pergaminhos? –Shikamaru concorda. -Como pode ter certeza disso? –Inoichi pergunta olhando sério para Shikamaru.

-Por que se eles soubessem já teriam vindo á Konoha buscar o que precisam para acabar com este mundo. Por que você acha que eles não ainda não atacaram a Vila da Folha?

Minato volta á sentar, preocupado. –Como você sabe onde estão os pergaminhos?

-Quantas perguntas inúteis. Eu sei porque sou mais inteligente que Sasuke ou os gêmeos Uchihas. Eles não conseguem encontrar os pergaminhos porque não sabem como procurá-los.

-Você sabe quem é o pai daqueles jovens? – Inoichi pergunta a Shikamaru nega.

-Que diferença faz que seja o pai deles? Ambos são perigosos e querem vingança. Essa é a sina dos Uchihas. É só isso que os motiva. Eles dariam a vida para colocar as mãos naqueles pergaminhos. E também fariam de tudo para matar os kages responsáveis pelo Acordo de Paz. Eles querem jogar este mundo no caos, antes de destruí-lo.

Inoichi olha para Shikamaru. Sabia que ele estava falando a verdade. Ele se apóia na mesa, de repente se sentia muito velho. A vida daqueles que amava e a paz de todo o mundo ninja poderiam estar na mão daquele homem que o olhava com frieza.

Shikamaru era capaz de fazer o que ameaçara. Sair daquela prisão e se aliar aos inimigos, apenas para manter Ino viva. Para ele nada mais interessava. Inoichi pensa um pouco e depois se vira para Shikamaru. – Preciso falar com algumas pessoas antes de lhe dar uma resposta.

-Você tem três dias, depois disso eu saio daqui. – Shikamaru responde, sentando novamente. – E sabe que não adianta aumentar a segurança deste lugar. Nada poderia me manter aqui dentro contra a minha vontade.

-Como podemos ter certeza de que os Uchihas não acharam os pergaminhos antes disso? –Minato questiona preocupado.

-Por que eles não sabem onde procurar. Nunca viram os pergaminhos e não tem a menor idéia de que como eles sejam. –Shikamaru responde tranqüilo, sabia que tinha ganhado a discussão. –Certo. Nos reuniremos de novo em três dias.

-Não tente me enganar Inoichi. Seria inútil, sem mim vocês jamais acharão os Uchihas ou os pergaminhos. Eu sairei daqui com vocês ou sozinho, mas sairei. Não deixarei que nada aconteça á Ino. Se os Uchihas colocarem a mão naqueles pergaminhos, este mundo deixará de existir. Então digam ao resto do bando de idiotas que vocês juntaram que se não quiserem que isso aconteça, deverão fazer exatamente o que eu falar. E deixe claro aquele animal que você chama de genro que deverá ficar longe de mim, ou eu acabo com a raça dele.

-Acha mesmo que pode eliminar meu sogro? – Minato pergunta, rindo com sarcasmo e Shikamaru o olha zangado. – Não só posso, como farei exatamente isso caso ele se aproxime de mim. Vocês podem achar que ele mudou, se tornou outra pessoa, porém eu consigo ver através daquela máscara que ele usa. Apenas um monstro tentaria contra a vida da própria filha antes de nascer.

Minato olha zangado para o Nara e Inoichi resolve intervir. Temia que os dois brigassem ali dentro e chamassem atenção dos outros seguranças. Ele fica em pé e encara Shikamaru.

-Nós já vamos embora, Shikamaru. Falarei com os outros e decidiremos o que fazer. Você terá noticias nossas.

-Estarei esperando. Agora gostaria de volta á minha cela, estou cansado e quero dormir. –Inoichi faz sinal ao guarda que estava do outro lado do vidro e o ninja entra. –Acompanhe o prisioneiro de volta á cela dele, por favor. –O guarda olha para Shikamaru com respeito. O Nara fica em pé e segue para fora da sala.

-Acredita nele? –Minato pergunta e Inoichi confirma, pegando a rosa branca, olhando-a demoradamente. –Sim, acredito. Ele estava dizendo a verdade. Haku veio do mundo dos mortos para falar com ele e pedir que nos conte a verdade. Shikamaru sabe onde fica Yume no Shiro e onde estão os pergaminhos.

-E podemos confiar nele? E se ele estiver nos levando para uma armadilha?

-Minato, podemos confiar nele. Shikamaru estava sendo sincero em tudo o que disse e é isso que me preocupa. O destino do mundo ninja está nas mãos dele e a única coisa que interessa para ele é que Ino fique viva e em segurança. Ele mataria qualquer um para conseguir isso.

-É possível que ele a ame tanto assim?

-Ele sempre a amou, desde que ambos estavam na academia. Eu e Shikaku sabíamos disso e até ficávamos contentes com a possibilidade de unir os dois clãs através do casamento de nossos filhos, porém Ino sempre viu Shikamaru como um irmão.

-Temos que falar rapidamente com os outros. –Inoichi concorda com o rapaz. –Você está certo. Mandarei uma mensagem á Gaara amanhã pela manhã. Shikamaru poderá fugir e se unir ao inimigo. Temos que ser rápidos.

-Vou para casa, Aimi e Chihiro estão distraindo Karura, mas é melhor eu voltar antes que ela perceba minha ausência.

Inoichi concorda e ambos saem caminhando juntos de volta para o centro da vila, onde se despedem indo um para cada lado, mergulhados em seus pensamentos. A situação agora estava mais tensa, eles precisavam pegar os Uchihas logo. Mesmo sem os pergaminhos, os dois eram perigosos demais para continuarem vivos.

Minato entra na casa da namorada e encontre os três rapazes sozinhos na sala. Ele sorri ao perceber que as garotas ainda não tinham voltado do quarto de Chihiro. – Elas ainda não decidiram o que usar?

-Está brincando? Aimi sempre leva pelo menos duas horas para escolher uma roupa e quase sempre fica descontente e sai para comprar algo. Podem esperar, as três vão descer dizendo que não tem nada para vestir amanhã e que precisam sair para fazer compras.

-Chihiro, Aimi e Karura têm obrigações amanhã. –Inoichi fala sério e Keiichi ri. –Esqueça, elas não vão sossegar enquanto não forem ás lojas. Aguardem.

Alguns minutos depois as garotas descem e pela expressão delas parecia que Keiichi estava certo. Chihiro senta ao lado de Ayko e olha para o irmão. –Vamos sair amanhã para fazermos compras. Acha que pode me liberar dos treinos na parte da manhã?

Minato e Ayko sorriem da expressão de desagrado de Inoichi. –A manhã inteira não dá, mas vocês podem sair para almoçar mais cedo. Porém terão que entrar antes do horário para compensar. –Chihiro faz uma careta para o irmão, mas Inoichi a olha sério, sem se abalar. Ela então solta um suspiro.

-Está bem, iremos mais cedo para a academia amanhã. –Inoichi concorda com a cabeça e os outros riem.

Minato se vira para a namorada, com um sorriso. – Então vai me deixar sozinho amanhã de novo? Pensei que passaríamos minha folga juntos.

-Tenho que trabalhar, mas posso pedir ao meu avô que me libere do treinamento á tarde, o que você acha? –Karura abraça o namorado pela cintura e ele a beija até Inoichi jogar uma almofada nos dois. –Será que vocês poderiam procurar um lugar mais discreto para isso? Francamente, estão parecendo com meus pais. Sumam daqui. – Karura joga um beijo para o irmão e sobe para o quarto com o namorado.

XXX

Inoichi olha para o relógio pela terceira vez. Saphire estava atrasada. Shimao e Tori o observavam aguardando instruções. O rapaz solta um suspiro e se vira para os dois garotos.

-Vamos começar o treinamento sem ela. – Os garotos concordam e começas a treinar, lutando um contra o outro. Inoichi tentava se concentrar no que os dois faziam, mas seus pensamentos voltavam continuamente á Saphire. Por que ela não tinha aparecido? O que teria acontecido?

Ele pensa no dia anterior. Quando eles estavam no restaurante, Saphire tinha ficado tensa e assustada ao ver a meia-irmã. Inoichi pensa mais um pouco. A reação de Saphire fora de medo. Ela tinha medo de Aysha. E Aysha parecera bem zangada por encontrar a menina almoçando com Inoichi e os outros.

Num impulso ele chama os dois garotos. –Qual de vocês sabe onde Saphire mora?

-Nós dois sabemos, Sensei. – Shimao responde e olha para Inoichi surpreso com a pergunta. –E qual dos dois pode me acompanhar até lá? –Tori fica assustado com o pedido, mas Shimao ergue á mão. –Eu o acompanho Sensei.

-Ótimo, então vamos depressa, quero chegar lá o mais rápido possível. – Inoichi tinha um mau pressentimento. Os dois saem da academia e rapidamente percorrem as ruas de Kohona até um lugar próximo ao portão leste. Shimao para e aponta para uma casa pequena no final da rua. -É ali, Sensei. É naquela casa que Saphire e a irmã vivem.

Eles se aproximam da casa rapidamente. O local parecia deserto. Inoichi verifica portas e janelas e vê que tudo estava trancado.

-Acho que não tem ninguém, Sensei. – Inoichi ignora as palavras de Shimao. Ele ouve um gemido vindo de dentro da casa e rapidamente força a porta da frente abrindo-a e entrando em seguida. Eles vasculham os cômodos do andar térreo e chegam á cozinha. Logo ele tem suas suspeitas confirmadas. Saphire estava caída no chão e parecia desacordada.

Inoichi se agacha perto da garota e vê sangue seco em seu rosto que tinha escorrido de um ferimento na testa. Ele pega a menina no colo e a leva até a sala, colocando-a deitada no sofá, Saphire abre os olhos e se assusta ao ver Inoichi e Shimao ali. -Sensei o que houve?

-Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa. O que aconteceu com você? – Ele pergunta com os braços cruzados e a expressão severa. A menina se encolhe de medo e baixa o olhar. –Eu cai e bati com a cabeça no chão.

Inoichi a olha sem acreditar. Ela iria tentar manter aquela mentira até quando? Fica com vontade de forçar a garota á dizer a verdade, mas se contêm. Ele pega no braço dela, delicadamente e a puxa do sofá. –Venha, vamos até o hospital, precisamos dar uma olhada nessa pancada e fazer um curativo na sua testa.

Saphire olha para Shimao, que parecia feliz em vê-la machucada. Inoichi se vira para o rapaz e tem a mesma impressão. O que acontecia com aquele povo que via uma menina ser agredida e se comprazia com aquilo?

-Shimao, venha conosco. – O rapaz concorda com a cabeça e os três saem dali em direção ao hospital. Inoichi ainda segurava a garota, tinha medo de que ela caísse, parecia que ela estava tonta. Eles chegam ao hospital e se dirigem até a emergência. Inoichi ajuda Saphire a sentar na maca e depois se vira para Shimao.

-Procure por Hyuuga Ayko, peça-lhe que venha até aqui, depois volte para a academia conte á Kakashi-sensei o que aconteceu.

-E o que aconteceu Sensei? –Inoichi olha para o rapaz duvidando da inteligência do garoto. – O que parece que aconteceu, Shimao?

-Acho que ela tropeçou e caiu, batendo a cabeça no chão, foi isso que ela disse. Saphire é muito desastrada, vive caindo. – O rapaz responde olhando para baixo, sem encarar Inoichi. Com raiva o Sabaku e pega no braço do outro, arrastando-o para fora da sala. – Escute aqui, se você sabe o que tem acontecido com Saphire e não fez nada, eu vou mandá-lo para prisão, entendeu? – Shimao olha para Inoichi com medo e o loiro o solta. – Agora vá fazer o que eu mandei e depois espere por mim na academia. Vamos conversar seriamente. Avise Tori que quero falar com ele também.

O garoto sai correndo e Inoichi volta á olhar para Saphire, era claro que ela havia sido agredida por Aysha. Havia arranhões em seus braços e manchas azuladas em suas pernas. Cinco minutos depois da saída de Shimao, Ayko entra na sala de emergência, preocupado.

-Inoichi, o que houve? – O médico pergunta já se aproximando de Saphire e examinando-a. – Ela foi agredida mais uma vez, porém foi a última. –Saphire se assusta ao ouvir aquilo.

-Sensei, eu caí. Shimao tem razão, eu sou muito desastrada.

-Pois eu vou resolver isso, a partir de agora você vai deixar de ser tão desastrada e ficar caindo por ai. – Ele responde e se vira para sair. Ayko olha para expressão irritada do cunhado. Ele parecia Gaara quando estava zangado. – O que você vai fazer?

-Vou resolver isso. Você pode ficar com ela até eu voltar? – O rapaz moreno concorda e Inoichi saí em seguida. Sabia onde encontrar Aysha e teria uma conversa séria com a garota.

Inoichi segue até o portão principal de Konoha, sabia que encontraria Aysha lá, iria ter uma conversa com a garota. Ele sabia como fazer com que as agressões parassem. Chega ao local e vê Aysha conversando com um rapaz alto e loiro parado ao lado de um caminhão.

Neji estava ali e vê Inoichi se aproximar, o garoto também o vê e se dirige á ele. –Bom dia tio Neji, posso falar com Aysha? Prometo não tomar muito do tempo dela.

-Tudo bem. Está tudo tranqüilo no momento. – Neji responde surpreso pelo pedido e Inoichi agradece se aproximando da loira que ainda não o tinha visto. –Aysha. – Ele chama com rispidez e ela se assusta. Inoichi tinha a expressão zangada.

-Bom dia, Inoichi. – Ela cumprimenta com um sorriso falso.

-É _Inoichi-dono_ para você. – O rapaz corrige e o sorriso morre no rosto da jovem. Neji e outras pessoas que estavam perto ouvem o que ele diz, fazendo Aysha se sentir ainda mais humilhada.

-Aysha, encontrei sua irmã ferida e a levei para o hospital. Ela está sendo atendida por Ayko neste instante. Você sabe algo sobre isso?

-Saphire é muito desastrada, ela deve ter caído e batido com a testa. Foi assim que ela se feriu.

-Eu não disse que ela tinha se ferido na testa, Aysha. – Inoichi fala. – Ela é sua irmã e você tem que cuidar dela.

-Eu sou muito ocupada, Inoichi-dono. Tenho que trabalhar. Ela já tem idade para se cuidar sozinha. – Aysha responde altiva. –Não sou babá daquela garota.

-Aquela garota é sua irmã. Você não fica preocupada em saber que ela se feriu e está no hospital?

-Isso não é problema meu. Como disse ela já é bem crescidinha. Saphire vive se ferindo e eu não tenho obrigação de cuidar dela. Ela só serve para atrapalhar. –Inoichi se revolta ao ver a indiferença de Aysha.

-Você precisa aprender a respeitar sua irmã. Se eu vir mais algum ferimento em Saphire que não seja de treinos ou de missão, por menor que seja, pedirei ao Hokage que envie você para Suna. Ficará á serviço de meu pai pelos próximos doze meses. Pense Aysha. Um ano inteiro á serviço do Kazekage, assim talvez você aprenda o valor da família.

Aysha estremece assustada. Há anos que ela agredia a irmã sempre que estava irritada ou com raiva de alguma coisa. Era em Saphire que ela descontava suas frustrações. Odiava á meia-irmã, porém não contava que alguém fosse interferir nisso. Sempre controlara Saphire com a ameaça de expulsá-la de casa. A menina tinha medo de ficar na rua, sem ter onde morar e por isso nunca denunciara a irmã, ou á qualquer outra pessoa.

-Não sei do que está falando, Inoichi-dono. – Aysha fala ainda tentando salvar a própria pele.

-Aposto que sabe, mas não vou discutir com você. Já está avisada, mais um ferimento por menor que seja e você vai para a Vila da Areia. Tenho certeza de que o Hokage atenderia um pedido meu. E acho que meu pai ficaria feliz em recebê-la em Suna, muito feliz.

A garota abaixa a cabeça, derrotada e Inoichi se afasta dela. Tinha resolvido o problema de Saphire, Aysha não ia querer ir para Suna de jeito algum, sabia que Gaara estava furioso com ela e aproveitaria a chance de ensinar-lhe uma lição.

Inoichi se despede de Neji e volta para o hospital para ver como Saphire estava depois iria para a academia ter uma conversa séria com Shimao e Tori.

Kenay acompanhara todo o diálogo. Estava fazendo entregas de verduras naquele dia e conversava com Aysha quando Inoichi chegou, ele tinha reconhecido o rapaz imediatamente, era o filho caçula do Quinto Kazekage de Suna. Ele olha para Aysha e vê uma expressão de ódio em seu rosto.

-É seu namorado? – Kenay pergunta irritando Aysha ainda mais. –Esse pirralho? É claro que não. Não passa de um idiota, filho de um monstro. –Ela responde e Kenay se surpreende com a raiva que vê nos olhos azuis da jovem. –Você parece não gostar do garoto.

-Não gosto de ninguém daquela família. – Ela declara e Kenay sorri. Aysha parecia odiar todos os Sabakus. –Quer almoçar comigo, hoje? Gostaria muito de conhecê-la melhor, Aysha.

A garota olha para ele e sorri. Kenay era bonito e atraente, seria interessante passar alguns momentos ao lado dele. Ela concorda com o convite e se afasta.

Neji olhava para Aysha. Tinha ouvido tudo o que Inoichi dissera para a garota. Nunca tinha visto o garoto tão zangado, apesar de que Ayko já lhe dissera que o jovem Sabaku podia ser tão autoritário quanto o pai. Ele sorri de leve, tinha gostado da atitude de Inoichi, talvez aquilo colocasse um fim nas agressões sofridas por Saphire.

Inoichi entra no hospital e encontra Ayko ao lado de Saphire. A garota já tinha um curativo na testa e seu rosto estava limpo. O médico vê o cunhado entrando e sorri. – Ela já pode ir, mas a pancada na cabeça foi séria e ela deve permanecer em repouso por alguns dias. Seria bom ter alguém para ficar com ela.

Inoichi concorda com a cabeça e olha para a garota. Saphire mantinha os olhos baixos, parecia assustada. –Tem algum outro lugar onde você possa ficar Saphire? Alguém que possa cuidar de você até que se recupere?

Ela nega com a cabeça e Ayko intervêm. –Inoichi, ela pode ficar na minha casa. Minha mãe foi amiga da mãe dela e a conhece desde pequena. Tenho certeza de que ficará feliz em hospedar Saphire por alguns dias.

-Eu não quero incomodar, por favor. Ficarei bem na minha casa mesmo. – Porém o olhar triste desmentia as palavras e Inoichi sorri. –Então está decidido, eu acompanho você até sua casa para pegar suas coisas e depois á levo até a casa de Ayko. Você ficará com tia Hinata pelos próximos dias. Venha, vamos.

-Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para minha mãe, Inoichi. – Ayko fala e o rapaz agradece, pegando no braço da menina. Saphire olhava confusa para os dois. Estava nervosa, Aysha ficaria furiosa quando soubesse daquilo e seria ainda mais violenta. Ela morria de medo da meia-irmã, mais do que das outras pessoas que a agrediam na vila. Os outros apenas a chamavam de louca e atiravam coisas nela, mas Aysha era sempre cruel e só parava de agredi-la quando Saphire desmaiava.

Eles chegam á casa da garota. Saphire para no meio da sala e olha para Inoichi. –Sensei, não há necessidade de eu ficar na casa dos Hyuugas, não quero atrapalhar a família do Conselheiro. Posso ficar aqui mesmo.

-Negativo. Você ouviu Ayko, ele já deve ter mandado uma mensagem á mãe dele, tia Hinata ficaria ofendida pela desfeita. Você não quer deixar Hinata-sama chateada, quer?

-Não, é claro que não.

-Ótimo, então pegue suas coisas e deixe uma mensagem para sua irmã. Explique o que aconteceu e diga onde vai ficar pelos próximos dias. – Saphire era a imagem do medo, assustada e confusa. Não sabia o que fazer, sabia que a irmã ficaria zangada, mas se não obedecesse Inoichi era ele quem ficaria zangado.

Inoichi percebe o dilema de Saphire e sorri de leve. –Saphire, não precisa ficar com medo de sua irmã, duvido que ela volte á agredir você.

-Na-na-não sei do-do que es-está fa-fa-falando, Sen-sensei. – Inoichi solta um suspiro ao ver a menina gaguejando. – Saphire, sei que foi Aysha que bateu em você e não foi a primeira vez. Não entendo por que você nunca á denunciou, mas isso não importa. Pode ter certeza de Aysha nunca mais vai tocar em você. Fique tranquila. Agora pegue suas coisas, tenho certeza de tia Hinata já deve estar á sua espera. Eu mesmo escrevo o bilhete para sua irmã.

Saphire concorda com a cabeça e se dirige para seu quarto, enquanto Inoichi procura por papel e caneta. Ele olha em volta, a casa era simples, mas mobiliada com bom gosto. Estava bem limpa e o chão brilhava, tinha quase certeza de que era Saphire quem cuidava da casa. Ele encontra o que procurava em uma prateleira cheia de fotos.

Ele vê várias fotos de Aysha acompanhada por um casal loiro, provavelmente os pais da garota, também havia fotos de Saphire junto com a mãe, mas nenhum sinal do pai da menina e isso desperta a curiosidade de Inoichi. Rápido ele escreve uma mensagem curta para Asyha e a deixa na prateleira.

Saphire volta para a sala levando uma mochila pequena e Inoichi sorri. –Pronta? – Ela confirma e eles saem. Deixaria a garota na casa dos Hyuugas e depois seguiria para a academia, iria ter uma conversa franca com Shimao e Tori. Precisava garantir que a menina não sofresse mais agressões.

XXX

Karura caminhava rapidamente para o trabalho, sempre ia bem cedo, gostava de andar por Konoha logo pela manhã, quando as ruas ainda se encontravam desertas. Ela ouve um grito estridente e levanta o olhar, vendo um falcão peregrino voando para o Oeste. Era uma das aves que levavam mensagens para outras vilas.

Ela acompanha o vôo da ave curiosa. Ela ia em direção á Suna. Sente um aperto no coração ao pensar na Vila da Areia. Sentia uma falta imensa dos pais, principalmente do pai á quem era muito ligada. Gaara era seu ídolo, seu herói. Ela e os irmãos costumavam seguir o pai pela casa toda quando eram pequenos. Ele ficava feliz e orgulhoso em ter os filhos á sua volta. Fazia todas as vontades deles, o que deixava Ino muito zangada.

Karura chega ao prédio do Hokage e entra, subindo até a sala do avô. Ela bate na porta e espera ser autorizada á entrar, logo ouve a voz do avô e abre a porta. –Bom dia, vovô? Tem um tempinho para mim? –Karura pergunta olhando para o avô com um sorriso.

-Sempre, meu anjo. Entre, por favor. – A jovem entra e abraça o avô, sentando em seguida. – Quero pedir dois favores. Primeiro, posso sair mais cedo para almoçar? Eu, Chihiro e Aimi queremos comprar algo especial para usarmos esta noite. É a primeira vez que Chihiro vai á casa de tia Hinata desde que está namorando Ayko e ela quer ficar linda. Mais do que já é.

O avô ri. –Por mim tudo bem. – Ela sorri, agradecida e Inoichi continua. -Certo, e o segundo favor?

-Você pode me dispensar do treino hoje á tarde? Eu e Minato mal tivemos tempo de ficarmos juntos desde que ele retornou dos testes para os novos ANBUs. Sei que não é correto eu te pedir isso, mas queria ficar um pouco com meu namorado. Depois dessa folga, ele ficará trabalhando na segurança de Konoha em tempo integral e eu o verei muito pouco.

Karura estava certa, Minato ficaria muito ocupado dali em diante. Lentamente Inoichi concorda com a cabeça e a neta sorri feliz. – Obrigado, vovô. Você é maravilhoso. Bem mais compreensivo que seu neto.

-Por que diz isso? O que Inoichi fez? – A garota ri e conta que Inoichi tinha exigido que as meninas entrassem mais cedo para trabalhar para compensar o tempo que iriam ficar fazendo compras. – Inoichi é muito exigente, vovô. Mas é um sensei perfeito.

- Seu irmão será um excelente Kazekage, meu anjo. Como o pai. – Inoichi falando expressando orgulho em suas palavras e Karura sorri. –Sim tem razão. – Ela fica em pé. –Vou para minha sala. Você irá ao jantar na casa dia tia Hinata hoje?

-Claro. É sempre muito bom conversar com Hiashi e relembrar os velhos tempos. – Ele responde e a neta fica em pé. –Obrigada por tudo, vovô. – Ela sai da sala feliz e Inoichi se encosta á cadeira. Iria aproveitar á noite sem pensar nos problemas que envolviam a paz do Mundo Ninja.

Karura entra na sala onde trabalhava e vê que Kenko já tinha lhe deixado os documentos para arquivar sobre sua mesa. Ela passa a manhã trabalhando. Perto da hora de sair ela repara que não havia visto cópias de mensagens enviadas naquele dia. Olha nas gavetas e na prateleira atrás dela e volta á sentar, tinha visto o falcão indo para Suna, mas não havia cópia da mensagem ali.

Ela sai á procura de Kenko e o encontra na sala dele. Entra e sorri para o homem que lhe sorri de volta, aguardando. – Kenko, desculpe incomodá-lo, mas não há nenhuma cópia de correspondência com data de hoje nos papeis que você me passou.

-Não foi enviada nenhuma mensagem hoje, Karura. –Ele responde observando a garota á sua frente com atenção.

Novamente Karura sente que havia algo errado ali. Não adiantaria nada insistir no assunto, só deixaria Kenko na defensiva. Ela então sorri. – Certo. Eu já vou. Até amanhã. – Ela pega sua bolsa e sai. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia ajudá-la a entender o que estava se passando, seu irmão Inoichi. Ele estava sendo treinado para substituir o pai deles e com certeza entendia os segredos da Inteligência das Vilas Ocultas. Ela tinha certeza de que algo estava acontecendo e envolvia Gaara.

Kenko fica preocupado. Como ela sabia que uma mensagem tinha sido enviada? Será que Karura sabia que a mensagem era para o Kazekage? Precisava falar com o avô da garota. Karura estava ficando cada vez mais desconfiada. Ele tentava evitar que ela visse alguns documentos, mas sabia que a garota já estava ciente disso. Iria falar com Inoichi, ele teria que resolver o problema com a neta.

Karura se encontra com a irmã e a prima. Elas tinham duas horas para fazerem compras e rapidamente se dirigem ao centro comercial. Deixariam para almoçar depois, a prioridade era encontrar roupas bonitas e elegantes para aquela noite.

As três jovens se divertiam nas lojas, sem notar que eram observadas. Eram muito conhecidas e fáceis de serem identificadas, o que representava perigo naquele momento.

XXX

Gaara lia a mensagem do sogro, sério, quando a porta de sua sala se abre, dando passagem á Ino. Ele sorri assim que vê a esposa, ficando em pé. – Olá, estou atrapalhando?

-É claro que não, você é sempre bem vinda. –Ele a abraça e a beija, apertando-a em seus braços. Os dois ficam abraçados até Ino ver a carta sobre a mesa do marido. –Mensagem do meu pai?

-Sim, acabou de chegar, tome, leia. – Ele estende o papel para ela, que lê rapidamente, sorrindo em seguida. –Ayko e Chihiro estão namorando! E ele pretende fixar residência aqui em Suna. Que boa noticia.

-Não sei como você pode achar isso uma boa notícia. Ela é uma menina ainda. – Gaara reclama e Ino ri da expressão enciumada dele. –Gaara, Chihiro tem dezesseis anos e é uma chunnin. Ela não é mais uma menininha. E faz anos que ela ama Ayko. Você deveria ficar contente por Chihiro e Karura estarem namorando rapazes que conhecemos desde que nasceram e que são filhos de amigos nossos.

-Você está certa, mas é difícil imaginar que existem outros homens na vida das minhas garotinhas. – Ino ri e beija o marido. –Eu entendo, meu Amor. O importante é que elas estão felizes.

-Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar não matar Ayko.

-Que bom, tenho certeza de que Hinata e Neji ficarão muito agradecidos por isso. – Ino responde rindo, abraçando o marido em seguida. – Nossas filhas estão felizes, apesar de tudo o que está acontecendo. Isso me deixa mais tranqüila. Chihiro saiu daqui muito triste por causa da nossa casa.

-Sim, ela era á mais apegada aquela casa. Por isso que eu quero que a construção nova seja uma réplica da que possuíamos. – Ino concorda e o beija. – Chihiro ficará feliz ao ver que tudo ficará como era antes.

-Ainda bem que ela voltará para cá e não vai se mudar para Konoha como Karura. – Gaara fala com a expressão triste e Ino acaricia o rosto do marido. –Você sente muito a falta dela.

-Eu sinto falta de todos, Ino. Não tenho preferência, sabe disso. – Ele responde e ela sorri concordando. –Sei que você ama os três, Gaara. Mas Karura é diferente. Ela era grudada em você desde que nasceu. Várias vezes você teve que trazê-la para o gabinete para que ela não ficasse chorando em casa.

-Sim, ela não podia me ver saindo que começava a chorar. – Ele encosta a testa na dela e fecha os olhos. –Sinto que um pedaço do meu coração ficou em Konoha. Agora eu sei como seu pai se sentiu quando você decidiu ficar aqui comigo.

-Ele queria a minha felicidade assim como eu sei que você quer a felicidade de nossos filhos.

-Você está certa. Karura está feliz e tenho certeza de que Chihiro também. O que mais eu poderia querer? – Ela sorri concordando e o beija, depois se afasta. –Já vou, combinei com Temari de fazer o jantar hoje.

-Sua escolta está com você? –Ele pergunta preocupado e ela confirma. Detestava andar com escolta, porém sabia que o marido ficava tranqüilo assim. Ela sai fechando a porta em seguida e Gaara puxa uma folha de dentro de sua gaveta. Inoichi relatava a conversa que tivera com Shikamaru. O ruivo lia aquilo preocupado. Se o Nara dizia a verdade, então eles estavam nas mãos dele. Ele manda chamar Sai e Kankuro, precisavam se mexer. Alguns minutos depois os dois entram, curiosos.

-Olá, Gaara. O que houve? – Sai pergunta e o ruivo lhe entrega a carta de Inoichi. Ele espera que os dois leiam. Sai lhe devolve a mensagem, preocupado.

-Isso é um absurdo, impossível. – Kankuro fala olhando para o irmão e Sai nega com a cabeça. –Não se precipite, Kankuro. Não é tão impossível quanto você julga.

-Haku está morto, Sai. É claro que esse é um truque de Shikamaru, ele está querendo sair da prisão.

-Se ele quisesse sair da prisão, ninguém conseguiria mantê-lo lá, Kankuro. Nós sabemos disso.

-Então você acredita nessa história? – Gaara pergunta, olhando sério para o cunhado e Sai concorda com a cabeça. – Sim, eu acredito. Haku deve ter encontrado uma forma de voltar do mundo dos mortos. Ele sabia que Shikamaru podia nos ajudar. Tenho certeza de que o Nara disse a verdade, ele sabe onde fica Yume no Shiro e onde estão os pergaminhos.

-Então estamos nas mãos dele. – Kankuro fala irritado e Sai concorda. – Sim, e ele usará isso para conseguir o que quer.

-E o que você acha que ele quer? –Kankuro pergunta ao cunhado, mas é Gaara quem responde. –O que ele sempre quis. Minha esposa.

Sai concorda com a cabeça. Sim, Shikamaru queria Ino e agora era sua chance de atingir seus objetivos.

XXX

Inoichi olhava para Shimao e Tori com uma expressão séria. Os dois garotos aguardavam para ouvir o que o rapaz tinha á dizer.

-Tenho uma ordem para os dois, e não aceito reclamações ou indisciplina. E se não me obedecerem, ambos voltaram para a academia, eu me encarregarei disso. – Os garotos se assustam e Inoichi continua. – A partir de agora ambos serão responsáveis pela segurança de Saphire. Se alguém feri-la e vocês não fizerem nada, ambos serão responsabilizados.

-Mas, Sensei, Saphire nunca se queixou de nada. Como poderemos saber que ela foi agredida? –Tori pergunta com medo e Inoichi o encara. – Simples, vocês dirão á todos que Saphire está sob proteção do clã Sabaku de Suna.

Os dois garotos se olham, eles sabiam exatamente quem costumava agredir Saphire, nunca fizeram nada por que também achavam que a menina era uma louca, uma aberração. Mas agora viam que teriam que tomar providências á respeito, ou acabariam na academia de novo. Ambos concordam com a cabeça e Inoichi sorri.

-Certo, agora vamos voltar a treinar. Saphire ficará alguns dias afastada dos treinos. Ela está de repouso hospedada na casa do Conselheiro Hyuuga. – Shimao e Tori se espantam ao ouvir isso, Hyuuga Neji era um dos homens mais respeitados de Konoha. Eles não tinham idéia de que Saphire fosse amiga da família dele.

Inoichi toma posição de ataque. –A partir de hoje, ambos lutarão contra mim, eu vou ensiná-los. – Sem opção os dois concordam e passam o resto do dia sendo atirados no chão, Inoichi parecia estar com vontade de descontar neles as agressões sofridas por Saphire.

XXX

Aysha observava a movimentação na casa do outro lado da rua. Ela vê os ninjas da Areia se aproximando da residência do Conselheiro Hyuuga com um gosto amargo na boca. Naquela manhã tinha recebido uma mensagem dos anciões dizendo que ela não participaria da apresentação junto com os outros jovens do clã.

Sua vida inteira ela tinha se preparado para aquela apresentação. Era um ritual de passagem para a vida adulta. Era quando os jovens eram considerados membros ativos do clã. Para os outros ninjas da Folha poderia ser considerado apenas uma formalidade, mas para as famílias do clã Yamanaka era um momento de honra e orgulho.

Com lágrimas ela se lembra do kimono que ela deveria usar na ocasião e que há um ano estava pronto em seu guarda roupas. Ela tinha costurado a peça e bordado o símbolo do clã á mão. Agora ela não seria mais apresentada e todos saberiam o motivo. O Kazekage Gaara era uma pessoa muito respeitada em Konoha e ela o tinha ofendido, á sua família e a Vila da Areia de forma leviana.

Aysha senta no banco da praça e observa os convidados entrarem na casa. Sabia que a família de Hyuuga Hiashi estava dando um jantar de comemoração. Ela e o seu time tinham sido escalados para fazer a segurança do local. Ela observa Chihiro de longe. Ela estava andando de mãos dadas com Ayko. Como se não bastasse Karura estar namorando o filho do Hokage, agora ela via que o filho caçula do conselheiro estava namorando a filha do meio de Gaara.

Lembrava-se nitidamente da ameaça feita por Inoichi. Não poderia mais descontar sua raiva em Saphire e a maldita garota estava hospedada na casa do conselheiro Hyuuga. Era só o que faltava, aquela bastarda sentada na mesma mesa que o Hokage, enquanto Aysha ficava ali no frio fazendo a segurança deles.

Ela solta um suspiro e fica em pé novamente. Precisava estar atenta, desde o ataque contra o Kazekage e a família que a segurança dos lideres das vilas tinha sido redobrada. Aysha sabia que o Hokage e a esposa estariam naquele jantar, assim como Yamanaka Inoichi, Inuzuka Kiba e sua filha Shion. Essa era mais uma que tinha exposto o nome de Aysha ao ridículo quando desmentira o boato de que Minato estava namorando Karura por ordens do pai.

Aysha vê Hyuuga Hinata abraçando os Sabaku com carinho. Aysha nunca tinha entrado na casa dos Hyuuga, não tinha intimidade com a família do conselheiro, mas os jovens da Areia eram amigos íntimos do casal. E sua detestável meia-irmã estava entre eles. Aquilo era um grande absurdo. Só faltava estenderem um tapete vermelho para os filhos e sobrinhos do Kazekage.

XXX

-Que bom que chegaram. Entrem por favor. - Hinata fala para os jovens que acabavam de chegar á sua casa. Ela estava muito feliz por ver Ayko e Chihiro juntos. Karura e os outros entram.

-Sejam bem vindos. - Neji fala assim que os vê e recebe um beijo de cada uma das garotas. Ele sorri feliz. Era visível a felicidade de seu filho caçula ao chegar com a namorada. Neji estava ao lado do tio e sogro, Hiashi, líder do clã Hyuuga de Konoha. A idéia do jantar em comemoração a entrada de Akihiko na ANBU de Konoha tinha sido do ancião.

Surpresa, Karura vê Saphire ali, ao lado de Akihiko. A menina estava diferente. Usava um vestido curto de mangas longas rosa e branco, meia-calça grossa de cor clara e botas pretas. Os cabelos negros soltos e brilhantes, enfeitados com uma linda tiara de strass que brilhava quando ela movia a cabeça, faziam uma moldura perfeita para o rosto delicado da menina e combinava com os brincos com as mesmas pedras.

-Saphire. Que bom vê-la, você está linda. - A menina fica sem graça e abaixa o olhar e Chihiro se aproxima, abraçando-a. - Ayko me contou que você sofreu um acidente e ficará aqui pelos próximos dias. Espero que se recupere logo.

-Eu não queria incomodar ninguém. –Saphire fala em voz baixa e Hinata passa o braço pelos ombros dela. –Já lhe disse que não é nenhum incomodo. É bom ter outra mulher por perto, só para variar.

Saphire sorri do comentário, ficando ainda mais bonita. Tinha dito a Hinata que não queria atrapalhar a comemoração da família e ficaria no quarto grande e confortável onde tinha sido instalada, mas a Hyuuga não concordara, nem mesmo quando Saphire dissera que não tinha nenhuma roupa adequada para usar.

Hinata saíra e voltara com várias sacolas de roupas, lindas e femininas, disse que era um presente e que ficaria muito feliz em ver a garota jantando com eles. Saphire tinha ficado encantada com as peças, todas de muito bom gosto. Hinata também a ajudara a cuidar do cabelo e da maquiagem suave que usava naquele momento. Saphire se sentia linda, como não se sentia desde que a mãe falecera.

Lembrar-se da mãe a deixava triste. Desde que ela morrera, Saphire não recebera carinho de mais ninguém. Ela tinha cinco anos na época e seis meses depois ela começará a ouvir vozes e então sua vida se tornara um inferno.

Inoichi observava o rosto de sua aluna. Ele a vê parar de sorrir. Provavelmente alguma lembrança a deixara triste. Saphire ergue a cabeça e encontra o olhar de seu Sensei e sorri de novo, deixando o jovem Sabaku feliz.

Hinata se afasta da garota e chama todos para a sala de jantar. Depois de todos os convidados estarem acomodados á mesa, Hiashi se levanta com um copo na mão. Ele estava á cabeceira da mesa tendo Hinata de um lado e Neji do outro.

-Boa noite á todos. Sejam bem-vindos á nossa casa. É um grande orgulho e uma grande alegria recebermos nossos mais queridos amigos. -Ele se vira para Inoichi. -É uma pena que Ino e Gaara não estejam presentes. Eles nos enviaram uma mensagem muito carinhosa dando os parabéns á Akihiko.

-Tenho certeza de que minha filha e meu genro ficaram muito felizes por Akihiko e assim que for possível eles virão dar os parabéns pessoalmente. Por hora eles serão representados pelos meus netos. - Inoichi responde e olha para os netos com grande carinho.

-Sim, concordo com você. -Hiashi fala e volta o olhar para todos. -Quando organizei este jantar, tinha em mente comemorar a entrada de meu neto Akihiko no grupo ANBU, com certeza um dos melhores grupos de todo mundo ninja. Mas depois soube que tenho mais um motivo para comemorar. -Ele olha para Ayko e sorri. - Meu neto está namorando com a neta de um grande amigo e isso com certeza me deixa muito feliz.

Karura e Minato começam a rir da expressão constrangida do outro casal. -Agora vocês saberão o que é estar namorando filhos de grandes amigos dos pais. -Os outros também riem menos Akihiko que não desviava o olhar de Karura. Sentia uma raiva imensa em ver a garota junto com o outro rapaz.

-Concordo Hiashi. Também estou muito feliz. Minhas netas encontraram companheiros excelentes e eu posso ver que ambas serão muito felizes. - Inoichi fala com um sorriso e Chihiro solta um gemido bem baixo, que apenas o namorado ouve. Ele aproxima os lábios do ouvido dela. - Aguente firme, logo eles nos esquecerão. - Ele sussurra e ela concorda.

-Muito bem, mas agora eu gostaria de agradecer á Naruto pela indicação. Muito obrigado, é uma grande alegria para mim, minha filha e meu genro saber que você deposita tanta confiança em Akihiko.

- Não precisa agradecer Hiashi. Akihiko fez por merecer a indicação. É um shinobi forte, leal e muito habilidoso e Konoha precisa de ninjas assim na ANBU, principalmente neste momento. - Naruto fala firme. -E também estou muito feliz por ver Ayko e Chihiro finalmente juntos. Já estava começando a pensar que Neji teria que pedir permissão á Gaara para que Ayko namorasse Chihiro.

Novas risadas e o casal se olha sorrindo. Naruto coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Ayko. -Tenho certeza de que o ruivo ficará muito feliz quando souber. Mas seria interessante você pedir permissão pessoalmente para ele. Pode deixar que eu e Sakura esconderemos a cabaça como fizemos quando Minato começou a namorar a Karura.

-Eu agradeço Naruto. Não gostaria de ver Gaara usando meu filho como alvo. Por mais que Ayko seja forte é praticamente impossível vencer o ruivo em uma luta. - Neji fala para o Hokage com um sorriso e os outros riem. -Nem mesmo o byakugan pode contra ele.

- Não se preocupe, Neji. Gaara deixou os garotos sob meus cuidados e eu já dei permissão á seu filho de namorar a minha neta. Meu genro não vai se opor, ele só que a felicidade dos filhos. Ele pode ser um shinobi muito poderoso, mas também é um pai muito carinhoso e conhece Ayko desde que nasceu. Com certeza ficará muito feliz com esse namoro.

Neji concorda sorrindo e Hiashi olha á sua volta. -Então vamos fazer um brinde. - Todos ficam em pé e ele levanta a taça. -Parabéns Akihiko, pela sua admissão em um grupo tão seleto e importante como a ANBU de Konoha. Nem preciso lhe dizer que vocês são considerados os melhores shinobis do mundo ninja. - O rapaz sorri agradecendo o avô e Hiashi se vira para Ayko. - E parabéns Ayko, fico muito feliz em vê-lo ao lado de uma grande kunoichi como Sabaku no Chihiro e também filha e neta de pessoas tão queridas em nossa família. Chihiro é uma grande alegria ver vocês dois namorando. - O casal se olha feliz e Shion começa a rir.

-Demorou. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro e eu sempre apostei nesse namoro. O que eu nunca podia imaginar era Karura e Minato juntos. Isso sim foi uma grande surpresa para todos em Konoha. Parece que agora podemos dizer que foi feito um acordo de paz entre eles. - Minato sorri para a amiga. -Nem eu mesmo apostaria em algo assim, nunca imaginei que um dia me apaixonaria por essa ruiva estressada e irritante.

-Espere um pouco. Que eu me lembre era você quem sempre começava as brigas. -Karura fala cruzando os braços, séria. Minato a olha, sem se deixar intimidar. -Sim, eu te provocava porque sabia que você não resistiria a discutir.

-E éramos nós quem tínhamos que aguentar o mau humor dela depois. -Inoichi reclama olhando para a irmã. - E Karura de mau humor é algo assustador. Nem mesmo papai se atreve a chegar perto, preferindo se esconder no escritório até a tempestade passar.

-Típico temperamento Yamanaka. -Hiashi fala e outros riem da careta do ancião líder do clã Yamanaka. Saphire ri ao ouvir isso, ela era calma e tímida, bem diferente dos outros membros do clã. Fazia de tudo para não chamar a atenção, ao contrário da meia-irmã.

- Como se você tivesse um temperamento melhor Hyuuga. Ainda me lembro dos nossos tempos de academia. –Inoichi rebate.

-É sério? Vocês fizeram academias juntos? - Shion pergunta e os dois confirmam. -Sim, fizemos. Junto com Minato, Kushina, Shikaku, Choza e seus avôs, Shion.

-Você nunca nos disse isso, vovô. Como foi? -Chihiro pergunta e o ancião sorri, nostálgico. - Divertido, principalmente as explosões de Kushina. Ela era muito temperamental e briguenta. Aceitava toda e qualquer provocação e era comum vê-la lutando contra garotos, muitas vezes maiores do que ela. Mas a ruiva era terrível e sempre vencia.

Naruto ouvia o relato, feliz. Já sabia de tudo aquilo, Inoichi e Kakashi tinham lhe contado muitas coisas sobre seus pais, desde que ele descobrira que era filho do Quarto Hokage.

-Sim, era verdade. Minato até tentava pacificar as coisas, mas Kushina nunca dava ouvidos á ele. E as discussões sempre acabavam em grandes brigas.

-Minato era calmo e sereno. Você tem muito de seu avô. -Hiashi fala olhando para o filho do Hokage e Minato sorri. - Ele também era muito forte, e quando foi escolhido para ser o Quarto Hokage, todos ficamos muito felizes e orgulhosos por ele.

-Sim. É verdade. Mas nós estamos falando do seu temperamento, Hiashi. Hinata, você sabia que sua mãe tinha um noivo, quando Hiashi a conheceu? - Hinata nega, surpresa e Inoichi ri.

-No momento em que eu vi sua mãe pela primeira vez, tive certeza de que ela teria que ser minha esposa. Fiquei chocado quando descobri que ela já estava comprometida com outro homem. Mas, não me abalei. Hiany tinha que ser minha e então eu fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para conquistar seu afeto. Eu a seguia por toda a Konoha, lhe escrevia poemas e sempre a convidava para ir ao lago, conversar comigo.

-O noivo dela foi ficando muito zangado com tudo isso, é claro, e um dia exigiu que eu me afastasse de Hiany. Mas era impossível, se eu não pudesse mais vê-la, preferiria morrer.

-Depois os Yamanakas é que são exagerados. -Inoichi fala e os outros riem. O ancião volta á falar. - Então eu disse ao noivo dela que me casaria com Hiany e ele me desafiou para um duelo.

-Eu me lembro disso, seu pai pediu que eu fosse com ele e então eu chamei Minato. Pedi ao Quarto que convencesse o noivo de Hiany á não matar Hiashi.

Hiashi ri e volta á falar. - Então estávamos todos lá. Eu, o noivo de Hiany, Minato e Inoichi. Minato estava furioso por que o rapaz não concordava em desistir do duelo e exigia que eu lutasse contra ele. Então nós lutamos. - O homem termina de falar e os outros ficam em suspense, aguardando.

-Por favor, Hiashi-sama, termine de contar. -Shion fala e o homem olha para ela sorrindo. -Deixe, eu conto. -Inoichi pede e Hiashi concorda.

-Bem, o noivo de Hiany era um jounnin extremamente forte e quase matou Hiashi. Nunca vi alguém tão arrebentado.

-É sério, papai? Ele bateu em você? -Hinata pergunta espantada e o homem confirma rindo. -Sim, bateu, mas valeu à pena, pois sua mãe ficou muito zangada com ele, desmanchou o compromisso e dois meses depois ela se casou comigo.

-Hiany ficou com pena de você. - Inoichi fala provocando o amigo. -Pode ser, mas eu fui muito feliz ao lado dela. Eu a amava muito. Hiany iluminava minha vida. - Hiashi fala com uma nota de melancolia na voz e Hinata coloca a mão sobre o braço do pai. - Ela também devia amá-lo muito, papai.

-Sim, você está certa. E ela me presenteou com duas filhas especiais. E agora eu tenho netos igualmente maravilhosos. Acho que posso me considerar um homem feliz.

-Sei como se sente, Hiashi. Eu também tive a sorte de ter uma esposa sensacional, apesar de termos ficado pouco tempo juntos, e minha mulher me deu uma filha adorável. E agora eu possuo cinco netos incríveis, fortes e muito corajosos. Tenho muito orgulho de minha família. - Karura e os outros sorriem para o avô. Keiichi e Aimi o olham, felizes. Eles amavam Inoichi e o chamavam de avô desde pequenos. Sabiam que o ancião não via diferença entre eles e os primos, legítimos netos.

Saphire acompanhava a conversa em silêncio. Estava se divertindo com as histórias sobre os avôs dos garotos. Há tempos que não se divertia tanto. Se sentia segura junto com aquelas pessoas.

Inoichi a olhava admirado, sua irmã tinha razão, Saphire estava linda, muito diferente da garota triste e mal-cuidada que ele via todos os dias. Ela estava radiante. Parecia feliz e relaxada e o garoto tinha gostado em ver sua aluna tão alegre.

-Então o tempo de academia de vocês deve ter sido muito agitado. -Aiko comenta sorrindo e os dois anciões o olham concordando. -Sim, era. O tempo de nossos filhos também foi muito agitado.

-Com Naruto arrumando confusões, Lee apaixonado por Sakura , Sasuke sempre irritado e Ino brigando com Shikamaru e Chouji, a academia era extremamente divertida. - Inoichi fala sorrindo. -Iruka sofreu muito nas mãos dessa turma.

Sakura, Kiba e Naruto riem, felizes. - Você está certo, Inoichi. Eu me lembro de que Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji e eu sempre dávamos um jeito de fugirmos das aulas e nos escondermos. Sakura e Ino ficavam furiosas e iam á nossa procura. Ino sempre encontrava Shikamaru e Chouji e levava os dois pelas orelhas de volta para a academia, gritando pelas ruas de Konoha. -Karura e os irmãos se entreolham incrédulos. -Isso é mesmo verdade, Kiba-sama?

-Sim, isso é verdade. Ino tinha um gênio terrível e nós sempre evitamos confusões com ela. Ela gritava com todos. E ela e Sakura viviam brigando.

-Por que você brigava com a tia Ino, mãe? - Minato pergunta e Sakura sorri, olhando para o marido. -Por causa de Uchiha Sasuke. - Naruto responde no lugar da esposa. - Todas as garotas, incluindo Sakura e Ino, eram apaixonadas por ele e disputavam a tapa qualquer minuto de atenção dele.

-Por essa eu não esperava. - Inoichi fala. -Minha mãe apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ele era bonito, tia Sakura? - Chihiro pergunta e Sakura confirma. -Sim, Chihiro. Ele era lindo, forte e muito inteligente.

-O melhor aluno de nossa turma. -Hinata completa e Neji a olha sério. -Não me diga que você também era apaixonada por ele.

-Não, Neji. Eu era apaixonada pelo Naruto. - Hinata responde sorrindo, surpreendendo os jovens. - Pelo meu pai?

Sakura ri, olhando para a amiga. -Nossa, já faz tanto tempo que eu tinha até me esquecido disso. Mas é verdade. Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto, eu e Ino pelo Sasuke e Kiba pela Ino.

-Céus, que bom que papai não está aqui. Senão Kiba-sama teria sérios problemas. - Inoichi fala rindo e o Inuzuka ri também. -Não contem isso á ele, eu gostaria de viver por mais alguns anos ainda.

-Quando você se apaixonou por tio Naruto? - Akihiko pergunta e Sakura olha para o marido com um sorriso carinhoso e o beija no rosto, ante de responder. -Acho que logo que entrei na adolescência. Eu comecei a prestar atenção neste loiro louco e desequilibrado mentalmente e comecei a admirar o caráter e a força dele. Mas foi Ino quem deu o empurrãozinho para que ficássemos juntos.

-O que minha mãe fez? - Chihiro pergunta.

Sakura olha para todos na mesa e sorrindo começa a contar. -Ino tinha ido para Suna em missão.

-Missão da qual ela nunca mais voltou. - Yamanaka Inoichi fala sorrindo.

-Bem, Ino e Gaara estavam namorando e ele foi para a reunião dos Kages e eu fiquei com Ino em Suna. Quando Gaara voltou á Vila da Areia, Ino tinha sido seqüestrada por Shikamaru. Nós fomos atrás para resgatá-la e a encontramos espancando Shikamaru sem dó.

-É verdade, Ino quase matou Shikamaru. -Inoichi fala sério e Sakura continua. -Sim, ela queria deixá-lo descontrolado e bateu e o provocou ao máximo. Depois de quase matá-lo, ela acessou as memórias dele e o viu conversando com Sasuke. Eles tramavam a morte de Gaara e Naruto. Aquilo me deixou apavorada. Eu morria de medo de que Naruto tentasse encontrar Sasuke.

-Eu fiquei muito triste em saber que Sasuke queria me matar. Não esperava isso dele. - Naruto fala, olhando sério para Sakura. Minato troca um olhar com Yamanaka Inoichi. Eles sabiam que aquilo podia se repetir.

-E o que tia Ino fez? -Akihiko pergunta e Sakura sorri novamente. - Ela me disse para ir conversar com Naruto e que não o deixasse sozinho, pois ele precisava muito de mim e eu fui correndo atrás dele pelas ruas de Suna e foi lá, na Vila da Areia, que eu e este cabeça-dura começamos á namorar.

- E Gaara me aconselhou á levar Sakura para conhecer o Templo ás Estrelas, ou Templo do Quinto, como o local agora é chamado.

-E o que aconteceu lá, tio? - Chihiro pergunta com uma ponta de malicia e todos riem ao ver Naruto ficar vermelho. Sakura olha para o marido e se vira para Chihiro. -Digamos que o seduzi, usando algumas dicas da sua mãe. E depois a loira afirma que não foi ela quem seduziu Gaara.

Todos riem e terminam o jantar, depois se dirigem á sala onde se acomodam para conversar. Karura senta no chão ao lado de Minato que passa braço sobre seus ombros, puxando-a para perto. Chihiro e Ayko sentam perto, junto com Inoichi. Ele olha para Saphire que ainda estava em pé, sem ter certeza do que fazer e sorri.

-Sente conosco, Saphire. –Inoichi convida.

-Eu acho que deveria voltar para meu quarto, Sensei.

-Fique á vontade, Saphire. A casa é sua, mas eu ficaria muito feliz se você se juntasse á nós. –Neji fala e a garota o olha, agradecida. Ele a analisa demoradamente depois sorri. –Você me lembra alguém, mas não sei quem. – Saphire olha para o conselheiro, curiosa, mas antes que diga algo uma empregada vem até a sala acompanhada por um gennin.

-Neji-sama, este ninja trouxe uma mensagem para o Hokage. – Naruto fica em pé pegando a mensagem e a lê ficando sério em seguida. Ele passa a mensagem para Neji.

-Isso é muito estranho, Naruto. – Neji comenta depois de ler, deixando os demais curiosos e preocupados. Ele passa a mensagem para Kiba que estava em pé ao lado dele.

- O que houve pai? –Minato pergunta olhando para Naruto.

-Mifune aceitou a presença dos ANBUs no País do Ferro, porém está antecipando a reunião dos Kages.

-Para quando? –Yamanaka Inoichi pergunta.

-Para daqui duas semanas.

-Isso é impossível, Naruto. Não poderemos nos preparar em duas semanas. – Kiba exclama, nervoso.

-Nenhum dos Kages poderá, Kiba. E é isso que me preocupa. Mifune nunca mudou a data antes. Venham, vamos para o meu gabinete. Inoichi, Hiashi, venham comigo, por favor. Naruto se vira para Hinata. –Desculpe-nos, Hinata, mas temos que ir agora.

-Pai, eu vou com vocês. –Minato fala ficando em pé e Naruto concorda. –Sim, venha, mas não esqueça que você está de folga. –O rapaz concorda e se vira para a namorada. –Eu te encontro em casa, Ratinha.

A jovem concorda e ele a beija, saindo em seguida junto com os outros homens. Hinata solta um suspiro, voltando á sentar. - Eles não irão voltar tão cedo. Não será fácil organizar tudo em tão pouco tempo.

-Tem razão, Hinata, acho que ficaremos solteiras pelos próximos dias. – Sakura comenta com um sorriso.

Inoichi fica preocupado. Seu pai tinha lhe dito que iria levá-lo para reunião naquele ano, para apresentá-lo como futuro Kazekage de Suna, mas depois do que acontecera duvidava que ele mantivesse o combinado. A reunião dos Kages seria um momento propício para um ataque e seria difícil organizar a segurança em quinze dias. Ele sabia que havia algo estranho nisso. Saphire olhava para todos, sentia a tensão no ambiente. Hinata a olha com carinho. – Está tudo bem, Saphire?

-Sim, só um pouco cansada, Hinata-sama.

-É melhor a Saphire ir se deitar, mãe. Ela teve uma concussão séria e precisa repousar. –Ayko se aproxima da garota e examina o ferimento da cabeça dela, sorrindo em seguida. – Inoichi vai brigar comigo se você piorar.

-Com certeza, vou mesmo. Terei que repensar na sua contratação para trabalhar em nosso hospital em Suna. – Inoichi fala sorrindo e se aproxima da garota. Ayko se afasta e deixa os dois sozinhos. – Concordo com minha irmã, você está linda.

-Obrigada, Sensei. Hinata-sama me deu várias roupas lindas. E me emprestou essas jóias. –A menina responde, encabulada e Inoichi toca uma mecha de seu cabelo. – Combinaram com você.

-Ela disse o mesmo, que eram perfeitas para mim e que eu poderia usar sempre que quisesse, mas vou devolvê-las agora, tenho medo de perdê-las.

-Não se preocupe com isso, tenho certeza de que tia Hinata ficou feliz em lhe emprestar suas jóias e não tem pressa que você não as devolva logo. Agora, vá descansar, quero tê-la de volta ao time em breve. – Ele termina de falar e se despede dela, voltando para perto das irmãs que não tinham perdido nenhum movimento dele.

Logo todos se despedem de Hinata e retornam ás suas casas, iam preocupados, antecipar a reunião dos Kages na atual situação em que estavam, podia representar um grande problema.

Aysha observa a saída dos convidados do conselheiro e fica aguardando instruções. Ela tinha visto o Hokage saindo com os outros e ficara curiosa. O capitão dela dispensa todos e ela se afasta, aliviada.

Estava furiosa. Tinha ficado parada no frio por mais de três horas, sem necessidade. Ela se dirige á sua casa em silêncio e sozinha. Ninguém tinha se oferecido para acompanhá-la, ninguém queria ficar perto dela mais tempo do que o necessário. Ela se lembra de Kenay, eles tinham se divertido durante o almoço e ele dissera que voltaria no dia seguinte. Seria bom ver um rosto amigo, ele parecia verdadeiramente interessado nela.

XXX

-Por que será que Mifune adiantou a reunião? Ele sabe que a situação está delicada. O ataque a casa de Gaara foi grave e ele ainda está investigando se não há mais ninguém infiltrado em Suna. Antecipar a reunião só vai causar transtornos e riscos de vida para os Kages.

-Sim, concordo com você Neji. Vou enviar uma mensagem para Mifune amanhã pela manhã pedindo esclarecimentos, mas teremos que aceitar a decisão dele e nos preparar para a reunião. Minato, assim que você voltar de sua folga escale um esquadrão ANBU para me acompanhar. Kiba e Neji preparem os relatórios sobre o desenvolvimento de Konoha e eu pedirei para Kakashi fazer o relatório sobre a academia.

-Pai, eu levarei seis agentes ANBUs comigo para o País do Ferro. –Minato responde e Naruto o olha. – Você não irá. Ficará aqui em Konoha ajudando Kakashi na administração da vila durante minha ausência.

-Negativo, eu vou com você. –Minato fala, zangado e Naruto o olha cruzando os braços. – Isso é uma ordem, Capitão Uzumaki. Você ficará em Konoha e não aceito discussões. Não há necessidade do capitão da ANBU se ausentar da vila. Kakashi vai precisar de você aqui.

Minato olha para Naruto, irritado, porém vê que o pai estava falando sério. Os outros ouviam tudo em silêncio e então Neji coloca a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. –Fique tranqüilo, Minato. Nós cuidaremos desse loiro cabeça dura e o traremos de volta são e salvo. Konoha não seria a mesma sem ele. - Minato fita o outro agradecido. Sabia que não adiantaria discutir com o pai. Ele concorda com a cabeça e eles voltam a discutir sobre os preparativos da viagem.

Tinham pouquíssimo tempo para se prepararem e muita coisa á fazer e eles passam às duas horas seguintes reunidos trabalhando nisso, voltando para casa após a meia-noite. Minato ia preocupado, não haveria tempo para preparar uma proteção adequada para Naruto e Gaara e ele estava pensando porque Mifune estava agindo assim, não era do perfil do general agir de forma imprudente. Algo estava acontecendo no País do Ferro e Minato tentaria descobrir o que era.

XXX

Saphire sobe em direção aos quartos. Sentia-se muito cansada. Ela entra no quarto onde estava instalada e sorri. O lugar era bonito, confortável e aconchegante. A cama era grande e as cobertas quentes e macias. Havia um guarda-roupa que naquele momento continha inúmeras peças de roupas que Hinata lhe dera de presente. A mulher a tratava com carinho e tinha ficado genuinamente contente em hospedá-la em sua casa.

Ela se olha no espelho e mais uma vez fica surpresa em ver que estava muito bonita e elegante. Parecia outra pessoa, uma pessoa normal. O pensamento lhe deixa triste e o sorriso some de seus lábios. Logo ela teria que voltar para sua casa, á sua vida. Tinha certeza de que Aysha daria um sumiço em suas roupas novas. Ela sempre destruía qualquer coisa que Saphire gostasse.

Saphire retira a tiara e os brincos e sai do quarto, iria devolvê-los á Hinata, temia perder aquelas jóias valiosas. Ela vê Hinata no corredor, perto do quarto do filho caçula e se aproxima.

-Hinata-sama. –Ela chama e Hinata se vira e a olha com um sorriso meigo. Saphire estende as jóias. - Suas jóias, obrigada por ter me deixado usá-las. São lindas.

Hinata olha para a mão estendida da menina e nega com a cabeça. –Fique com elas, é um presente.

-Eu não posso aceitá-las, devem ter custado muito caro. – Saphire fala e Hinata sorri. – Eu faço questão, elas ficaram perfeitas em você. Vou ficar muito ofendida se você não aceitar.

A menina olha para as peças em suas mãos sem acreditar que lhe pertenciam. Eram suas e ela as esconderia de Aysha, jamais deixaria que a irmã colocasse as mãos em algo tão lindo.

-Obrigada, Hinata-sama. – Hinata sorri e se afasta. Saphire pensa um pouco e depois sai atrás da Hyuuga. –Hinata-sama, espere, por favor.

Hinata para há alguns metros da menina e aguarda. Saphire baixa o olhar, estava constrangida, mas talvez aquela mulher pudesse ajudá-la e então Saphire encara os olhos perolados de Hinata. –Hinata-sama, você era muito amiga da minha mãe?

-Eu a conheci na época da academia, Saphire. Ela era muito bonita e sorridente e também muito habilidosa.

- Alguma vez ela lhe disse quem era meu pai? -Hinata já esperava por aquela pergunta e lentamente nega com a cabeça. –Não, meu anjo, sua mãe nunca me disse quem ele era, mas eu sei que ela o amava muito.

Hinata vê o desapontamento nos olhos da menina e com carinho a abraça. –Não se preocupe com isso, Saphire. Tenho certeza de que sua mãe tinha seus motivos para não contar quem era seu pai, mas ele a fazia feliz. Isso é o mais importante, certo?

Saphire se afasta e sorri. –Sim, tem razão, isso é o mais importante. Talvez um dia ele me procure e me conte o que aconteceu entre eles. – Hinata sorri concordando e então cada uma vai para seu quarto, pensando sobre aquele assunto.

A garota entra e depois de se trocar, deita dormindo em seguida. Algumas horas depois ela começa a se agitar na cama. Ela se via em um lugar estranho, árido, não havia nenhuma vegetação á sua volta. O sol queimava sua pele delicada. Saphire andava sem rumo, não sabia para onde estava indo, nem de onde estava vindo.

Sentia medo, não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu, nenhuma sombra onde ela pudesse se abrigar, ela não agüentava mais andar e então cai. E então a voz volta a falar com ela. A principio Saphire não conseguia distinguir suas palavras, mas sabia que era uma mulher.

Ela se sente segura, a voz calma inspirava confiança. Saphire volta a se remexer e resmungar durante o sono. A mulher fala novamente e, desta vez, a menina consegue entendê-la. Saphire acorda assustada e senta na cama, olhando em volta. Parecia tudo no lugar, como quando ela deitara, mas ela sabia que havia algo diferente. Sentindo sede, ela levanta e anda descalça pelo quarto sentindo algo áspero sob os pés. Ela não precisava olhar para saber o que era. Espalhada pelo quarto, imóvel, havia areia e então Saphire descobre quem era a mulher e por que ela a estava procurando.


	9. Uma Nova Aliança

Gaara, Sai e Kankuro chegam ao restaurante para se encontrarem com as esposas. Logo que entram, recebem o cumprimento de várias pessoas. Tenten os vê e acena chamando a atenção deles e de outros homens presentes. –Será que esse povo esquece com quem elas são casadas? –Kankuro pergunta irritado e Sai olha em volta, havia alguns homens perto de onde as três mulheres estavam sentadas olhando-as sem disfarçarem. Gaara também percebe e para de sorrir.

-Sinceramente, acho que eles não se importam muito em terem suas vidas abreviadas.

Eles caminham até a mesa e se acomodam, ainda olhando em volta. Sai beija a esposa e depois se vira para o ruivo. –Acho que está na hora de criar uma nova lei aqui em Suna, Kazekage Gaara.

-Que lei seria essa, Conselheiro Sai? –Gaara pergunta e Ino ri junto com as cunhadas. Os dois homens falavam mais alto do que seria necessário.

-Uma lei proibindo qualquer homem olhar para uma mulher casada, mesmo que ela não esteja na companhia do marido. –Sai responde encarando dois homens que estavam em uma mesa próxima.

-Acrescente que quem infringir á lei será condenado á morte. –Kankuro completa.

-Redijam e coloquem na minha mesa amanhã mesmo para eu assinar. Iremos promulgá-la antes do horário do almoço. –Gaara fala olhando sério para um rapaz que não tirava os olhos de Ino. O rapaz percebe o olhar do Kazekage e fica vermelho, dando as costas á mesa deles.

-Parem com isso, já mataram metade dos homens daqui de medo. – Temari fala sorrindo.

-Francamente, vocês nos deixam esperando por mais de meia hora e depois ficam zangados por alguém ficar com pena de três pobres mulheres abandonadas. Mais cinco minutos e nós teríamos arrumado companhia para esta noite e vocês poderiam continuar em reunião. –Tenten fala cruzando os braços e olhando zangada para o marido. Kankuro a olha sério.

-Nem pensem nisso. Nossa vila precisa de nós e nós precisamos de vocês três, são a nossa inspiração.

-Pode parar de tentar nos bajular, Kankuro. Vocês se atrasaram de novo e nem tiveram a delicadeza de nos pedir desculpas. –Ino fala olhando para o marido através dos cílios. Gaara se inclina e a beija, colocando a mão em sua nuca, depois ele se afasta e a olha com intensidade.

-Perdoe-me pelo atraso, meu Amor. Será a última vez.

-Satisfeita agora, Ino-sama? – Ino desvia o olhar do marido e se concentra no cunhado. –Quase, mas seu irmão terá que se esforçar mais se quiser ser perdoado.

-Espere para quando chegarmos á casa da minha irmã, me esforçarei ao máximo e lhe darei vários motivos para que você me perdoe. – Gaara sorri maliciosamente para a esposa, fazendo os outros dois casais rirem do rosto vermelho de Ino.

-Você fica insuportavelmente sexy quando quer me convencer de algo. E eu sempre acabo caindo no seu charme. É muito complicado ter um marido tão sedutor. –Ino passa os braços pelo pescoço do marido e o puxa para um beijo profundo e demorado.

-Ei! Estamos em um lugar público. Esperem para quando estiverem em casa. –Tenten fala jogando o guardanapo nos dois. Gaara se vira e olha para a cunhada. – Por favor, daria para você deixar minha esposa me seduzir?

Todos riem e chamam o garçom para fazerem os pedidos. Enquanto esperam Tenten coloca a mão sobre o braço do marido piscando em seguida. –Parece que os jovens Sabaku estão aproveitando bem as férias, soube que a filha do meio do Kazekage está tendo um tórrido romance com o filho caçula do Conselheiro Hyuuga.

-Obrigado por me lembrar disso, Tenten. Estou exercendo um tremendo autocontrole para não ir até Konoha matar aquele garoto. – Gaara fala ficando sério. – Como aquele moleque se atreve á namorar minha filha sem meu consentimento?

-Simples. Eles estão sob a tutela do avô e Inoichi permitiu o namoro. Foi você mesmo que pediu á ele que cuidasse das crianças, agora não reclame. – Sai responde e ri da expressão zangada de Gaara.

-E é claro que Inoichi jamais negaria algo aos netos. Ele adora aqueles garotos e faz qualquer coisa para deixá-los felizes.

-E eles sempre souberam tirar proveito disso. –Ino completa as palavras de Kankuro.

-Tem razão. Inoichi estava tão feliz em ficar com as crianças em Konoha que até esqueceu o motivo deles estarem lá. –Gaara comenta com um sorriso. – Acho que ele deve estar se divertindo tanto quanto os netos.

-Inoichi não tem tido muitas oportunidades em ficar com as crianças. Ele não fala, mas viajar até aqui está ficando cansativo. – Gaara concorda com a irmã, ficava preocupado com as viagens do sogro, Inoichi já estava idoso. –Você está certa, ele me disse várias vezes que viria morar aqui quando se aposentasse, mas eu duvido que isso venha á acontecer, agora que Karura mora em Konoha.

-Eu duvido muito que um dia Inoichi venha á se aposentar. Ele não agüentaria ficar parado e depois nós sabemos o quanto ele é importante para Konoha. Seria muito difícil Naruto conseguir substituí-lo.

-Um dia ele terá que parar, Sai. Meu pai já está idoso e viajar para Suna está ficando muito cansativo. Concordo com Gaara, ele não virá morar aqui, não deixará Karura sozinha na liderança do clã. E isso me deixa mais tranqüila, não é fácil ser líder de um clã como os Yamanakas.

Todos concordam e a noite transcorre normalmente. Quando eles estão se preparando para irem embora um chunnin se aproxima com um papel. –Boa noite, me desculpem atrapalhar, mas chegou uma mensagem urgente para Gaara-sama. –Gaara pega o papel e lê a mensagem de cenho franzido. Quando termina entrega o papel para Sai, voltando sua atenção para o chunnin. –Não há resposta, Inori. Pode voltar. -O rapaz se despede vez e sai em seguida.

Sai entrega a mensagem para Kankuro e olha sério para Gaara. –Isto será um problema.

-Com certeza, um grande problema. Não teremos tempo para nos prepararmos. –Kankuro acrescenta.

-O que está acontecendo, Kankuro? – Tenten pergunta ao marido. – A reunião de Kages foi adiantada. Será daqui duas semanas.

-Só pode ser uma brincadeira. Não dá para preparar tudo num espaço tão curto de tempo. – Temari fala irritada e Sai solta um suspiro. –Não temos opção, Mifune é o responsável pela organização do evento. É ele quem decide sobre a reunião, os Kages não podem se negar a aceitar suas decisões.

Gaara chama o irmão e Sai e os três ficam em pé. –Infelizmente teremos que deixá-las em casa e voltar ao trabalho.

-Nós ainda podemos continuar aqui e quem sabe conseguimos companhia para esta noite. –Tenten fala sorrindo para o marido que a olha sério. – Podem parar por aí, nós precisaremos de todos os ninjas de Suna vivos. Não poderemos matar nenhum deles agora.

-Parece que ficaremos solteiras por vários dias. Que tal uma festa só para meninas em minha casa? Podemos contratar alguns stripers, seria bem divertido.

Sai lança um olhar para a esposa e sorri em seguida. –Posso deixar dois tigres bem grandes e perigosos desenhados na entrada da nossa casa. Será a recepção perfeita para os stripers. –Todos riem e se levantam saindo do restaurante em seguida. Sabiam que os próximos dias seriam bem atarefados, precisariam se organizar em pouquíssimo tempo.

XXX

Karura e os outros chegam em casa e rapidamente se dirigem aos seus quartos, estavam cansados e preocupados com a mudança na data da reunião dos Kages. Ela também sobe as escadas e toma o caminho para a suíte dos pais, onde o irmão estava. Precisava falar com Inoichi e lhe contar suas desconfianças. Talvez o irmão pudesse ajudá-la á descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Inoichi já estava se despindo quando batidas na porta o interrompem. Ele a abre e encontra a irmã mais velha á sua espera. –Karura, o que houve?

-Podemos conversar? – Ele confirma e ela entra, sentando na grande cama que havia ali e olha em volta. O quarto era lindo. Depois que Inoichi tinha nascido, Gaara tinha feito uma reforma na casa em Konoha, ampliando a propriedade e redecorando os cômodos. Nessa ocasião ele tinha construído o dojo que a família usava para treinar. Aquela suíte era maravilhosa, Gaara a tinha deixado aconchegante e romântica.

Havia uma lareira, um pequeno jardim de inverno e um banheiro grande com uma banheira instalada no chão, como uma pequena piscina. Inoichi se instalara ali e deixara o quarto dele para o primo Keiichi. Ele senta ao lado da irmã e aguarda.

-Tem algo estranho acontecendo no Setor de Inteligência.

-Isso não me surpreende. Lá são processadas todas as informações sigilosas á respeito das vilas ocultas.

-Eu sei, mas sinto que Kenko esconde dados de mim. E acho que vovô também.

-Você deveria acrescentar Minato na mistura. – Inoichi declara e Karura o olha surpresa. Já havia pensado nisso, mas não esperava que o irmão também percebesse. Inoichi sorri.

-É a ANBU quem fornece a maior parte das informações que chegam ao Setor de Inteligência. Funciona assim em todas as vilas. Se há algo estranho, é claro que Minato está envolvido. Me conte o que está acontecendo. – Ele pede com delicadeza e a irmã solta um suspiro e começa a lhe contar suas desconfianças, sobre os documentos que não passam por ela e sobre a mensagem que ela tinha certeza havia sido enviada para Suna. – Acho que papai também está envolvido nisso, Inoichi e está relacionado aos Uchihas.

-Concordo com você. Papai e vovô querem me proteger e Minato quer proteger tio Naruto.

-Por causa da Kyuubi, certo?

-Sim, mas não diga isso perto dele, sabe como Minato é sensível sobre esse assunto. Ele teme que alguém faça algo ao pai por causa da Nove Caudas e não deixa de ter razão. Tio Naruto é uma pessoa visada, Karura. Muitos querem a bijuu.

-Você está certo, Minato está apavorado com isso. – Karura olha para Inoichi. –Deve ser difícil para Tio Naruto. Fico pensando como deveria ser para o papai.

-Acho que para nosso pai foi mais complicado por que ele se deixou dominar pela Shukaku. Ele se encheu de ódio e queria se vingar de tudo e de todos. –Inoichi fala olhando sério para a irmã. –Você falou sobre suas suspeitas á Minato?

-Sim, falei, mas ele mudou de assunto e não falou nada á respeito.

-Tente não comentar mais nada com ele. Só vai deixá-lo na defensiva. Continue observando Kenko e vovô. Imagino que com a antecipação da reunião dos Kages, eles ficarão muito ocupados e talvez deixem escorregar algo. O Setor de Inteligência ficará sobrecarregado nos próximos dias e a ANBU também.

-Acho que Minato irá para a reunião como o pai dele.

-Discordo, ele é o capitão do grupo agora. Não há necessidade de ele ir com Tio Naruto. Ele será mais útil aqui na Vila. – Inoichi responde. – E pelo jeito eu também não irei, papai vai achar perigoso.

-Você parece não se importar com isso. –Karura fala surpresa. Inoichi tinha ficado muito feliz quando soubera que iria para a reunião bienal dos Kages.

-Na verdade, não me importo mesmo. Estou preocupado com a mudança na data, não me parece à coisa certa á fazer agora, mas os Kages não poderão contestar a decisão de Mifune. Cabe á ele todas ás decisões sobre o evento.

Karura sorri para o irmão e beija o seu rosto lhe desejando boa noite, ficando em pé em seguida. Ela se dirige para a porta e para antes de abrir. –Inoichi, você não achou que Saphire estava linda hoje á noite?

–Sim, você está certa, ela estava linda e parecia mais feliz também. Saphire é órfã, Karura. O único parente vivo que ela conhece é Aysha que a odeia. Não creio que Saphire tenha tido muitos momentos felizes em sua vida. – Ele termina de falar com o semblante sério e preocupado.

Karura concorda com ele. –Sim, Chihiro disse a mesma coisa, ontem, quando estávamos fazendo compras. Saphire é tão jovem e parece muito frágil e delicada. Ela precisa de alguém para protegê-la. Quem sabe um dia ela encontre um rapaz encantador que se apaixone por ela e cuide bem dela. –Karura termina de falar e sai do quarto. Inoichi fica olhando para a porta fechada com um leve sorriso no rosto. Karura estava certa. Saphire precisava de proteção e Inoichi resolve que iria tentar descobrir mais sobre o passado da menina. Talvez houvesse mais algum parente vivo além de Aysha.

XXX

-Você tem certeza disso? –Shikamaru pergunta ao guarda que confirma com a cabeça. –Sim, tenho. Foi meu sobrinho quem me contou. O garoto disse que a menina está sob proteção do Clã Sabaku de Suna. Shimao disse que algumas pessoas ficaram assustadas quando souberam.

Shikamaru fica impressionado e o guarda olha para ele curioso. –Por que tanto interesse nisso, Shikamaru? Conhece a menina?

O Nara olha para o guarda e sorri, ignorando a pergunta. –Poderia enviar uma mensagem, por favor?

-Outra mensagem para Yamanaka Inoichi? - Shikamaru nega com a cabeça. –Não. Desta vez é para o neto dele. Preciso falar com o garoto.

-Será difícil o menino vir até aqui, mas eu entrego a mensagem. –Shikamaru agradece e rapidamente escreve algumas linhas em um pedaço de papel entregando-o ao guarda que se afasta deixando o moreno sozinho na cela.

Shikamaru gozava de prestigio dentro da prisão, tinha conquistado o respeito dos prisioneiros e várias vezes os guardas recorreram á ele para acabar com uma briga ou conseguir colaboração de algum detento. Ele era quieto, calmo e prestativo e até mesmo o diretor da prisão o procurava para jogar shogi e conversar.

A informação sobre o filho de Gaara e Saphire o pegara de surpresa, algo raro de acontecer. Só conhecia o menino por fotos e pelos comentários que ouvia ali dentro. Sabia que ele era o futuro Kazekage de Suna, era muito forte e habilidoso. Diziam que ele era extrovertido e alegre como a mãe e manipulava a areia como o pai.

Shikamaru estava curioso em conhecer o garoto, mas o guarda tinha razão. Seria difícil Sabaku no Inoichi aparecer ali. Shikamaru deita em sua cama e olha para o teto. Ele pensa em Haku e Chouji, tinha falado com Inoichi e Minato no dia anterior. Eles lhe dariam uma resposta em breve e ele sabia que concordariam com sua proposta. Ele se ajeita para dormir. Esperava que seus fantasmas lhe dessem uma noite de sono tranqüila.

XXX

Inoichi vê Hinata caminhando com uma cesta de compras e se vira para os demais. – Vou ajudar tia Hinata, vocês podem continuar sem mim, eu os encontrarei na academia. Peçam á Shimao e á Tori que me esperem. – Os outros concordam e ele se aproxima de Hinata. Ela vê o garoto e sorri. –Bom dia, Inoichi-kun.

–Bom dia, tia Hinata. Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. –Hinata sorri agradecida e ele pega a cesta das mãos da outra e então ambos se põem á caminhar.

-O jantar estava ótimo, tia. Foi uma pena que Tio Naruto e os outros tenham tido que sair tão cedo.

-Sim, foi uma pena mesmo, mas o importante é que todos se divertiram. Principalmente Saphire. Aquela menina precisa de um pouco de distração. –Inoichi percebe que aparentemente todos queriam falar sobre Saphire com ele então se aproveita para fazer algumas perguntas.

-Você sabe se ela possui outros parentes vivos, tia Hinata? Eu acho que ela e Aysha não vivem bem e talvez exista outra pessoa que possa ficar com Saphire.

-A mãe delas era filha única e seus avôs já morreram.

-O que a mãe de Saphire fazia? –Inoichi aguarda a resposta. -A mãe dela se chamava Harumi, nós nos conhecemos na academia. Ela se casou e parou de sair em missões quando Aysha nasceu. Quando a filha era pequena, seu marido morreu e ela voltou á trabalhar para se sustentar. Trabalhava como cozinheira em vários lugares. Na academia, na prisão, no hospital, não tinha um posto fixo.

-E o pai de Saphire? O que sabe sobre ele?

- Não tenho a menor idéia de quem ele seja. Harumi nunca me contou.–Eles param em frente á casa de Hinata e ela pega a cesta, olhando séria para o garoto. –Sei que você se preocupa com sua amiga, Inoichi-kun, mas infelizmente não posso ajudá-lo. Harumi não se abria sobre o assunto. Saphire tinha apenas cinco anos quando a mãe ficou muito doente e morreu alguns meses depois. Sakura e Tsunade-sama fizeram tudo o que podiam, mas foi impossível salvá-la.

-Entendo. Saphire ficou praticamente sozinha no mundo, é uma pena que a mãe não tenha dito á ninguém quem era o pai de sua filha. –Inoichi responde e se despede. Ele toma o caminho da academia pensando no que Hinata tinha lhe contado. Pelo jeito Saphire não possuía mais ninguém no mundo além de Aysha.

Ele chega á academia e entra, encontrando seu time á sua espera. Iriam continuar o treinamento do dia anterior. As horas passam rapidamente e já estavam no meio da manhã quando um genin se aproxima e lhe entrega uma mensagem. Ele abre e lê, ficando curioso em seguida. O que Shikamaru Nara poderia querer com ele? Inoichi pensa um pouco e depois chama Chihiro que estava ali perto. A irmã se aproxima rápida e ele lhe entrega a mensagem.

-Que estranho, Inoichi. O que ele poderá querer?

-Não sei, mas vou tentar descobrir algo antes de ir até lá. Você pode assumir meu time até à hora do almoço?

-Claro, pode ir. –Inoichi chama os dois garotos. Eu vou sair e Chihiro-sensei irá assumir meu lugar. – Shimao e Tori sorriem para Chihiro que fica séria. Se eles estavam achando que ela seria mais moderada que o irmão, iriam descobrir rapidamente que estavam muito enganados.

Inoichi se encaminha para o prédio da Inteligência, iria falar com a irmã mais velha. Ela lhe contara que tinha conhecido Shikamaru, talvez pudesse lhe dar uma informação útil sobre o homem.

Ele sobe até o andar onde Karura e o avô trabalhavam e se dirige para a sala onde ela ficava. Bate á porta e fica esperando, porém ninguém o atende e ele bate de novo. Mais alguns minutos e ele desiste de esperar e entra. O barulho lá dentro era alto e ele entende porque ninguém lhe ouvira. Duas garotas que estavam sentadas próximas á porta o olham curiosas, reconhecendo-o de imediato.

Elas lhe sorriem e ele pergunta pela irmã. Uma das garotas aponta para uma mesa vazia no fundo da sala e Inoichi se dirige até lá. Logo ele vê a irmã se aproximando.

-Inoichi, que surpresa. O que faz aqui?

-Vim lhe mostrar isso. – Inoichi lhe entrega a mensagem que recebera e senta na cadeira em frente á mesa dela. Karura lê e olha surpresa para o irmão. – Você tem idéia do que ele quer? –Inoichi nega e ela solta um suspiro. – Você vai?

-Sim, por isso vim falar com você. Qual foi a sua impressão sobre o Nara? – Karura pensa um pouco antes de responder. –Vovô disse que ele é a mente mais brilhante do mundo ninja e foi exatamente essa a impressão que eu tive. Ele é inteligente, astuto, frio e muito calculista. Ele consegue atingir o ponto fraco da outra pessoa e assim provocá-la. Quando mamãe foi falar com ele, Shikamaru chamou papai de monstro várias vezes, ele sabia que papai estava lá ouvindo e falou sobre ele ter tentado obrigar mamãe a interromper a gravidez.

-Entendo, ele queria provocar o papai e com certeza conseguiu, essa história deve incomodar muito nosso pai. É assim que Shikamaru consegue desarmar as pessoas e deixá-las vulneráveis.

-Sim, você está certo. Ele também tem adoração pela mamãe. Fará qualquer coisa por ela.

-Esse seria o ponto fraco dele? –Karura nega. – Não saberia dizer. Ele parecia estar muito seguro, não acho que esse seja seu ponto fraco. Ele me pareceu estar no controle da situação quando Minato foi até lá. Shikamaru disse apenas o que achou necessário naquele momento. Ele contou sobre o País da Terra, mas tenho certeza de que ele sabe muito mais do que falou. Está negociando as informações. Ele conhece os Uchihas.

-Acha que ele quer falar comigo sobre isso?

-Talvez Inoichi. Mas eu não entendo por quê.

-Nem eu, mas vou tentar descobrir. – Ele fica em pé. – Vou até lá, preciso saber quando é o dia de visitas. Não me esperem para o almoço e não conte nada aos outros, ainda. – Karura concorda e Inoichi sai. Ela observa Inoichi sair. Não entendia a atitude do Nara. O que ele poderia querer com seu irmão? Ela pensa em falar com Minato, mas desiste. Ele iria querer ir junto e Shikamaru ficaria zangado.

Ela volta á trabalhar. Dali três dias seria seu aniversário e ela fica triste ao pensar que pela primeira vez não teria os pais por perto para comemorarem juntos. Gostaria de poder falar com eles. Não tinha idéia do que Minato estava planejando para comemorar a data, mas tinha certeza de que seria algo muito especial.

Karura sorri ao pensar no namorado. Minato era tão romântico e carinhoso. Meigo, gentil e cuidadoso. Mas ela sabia que o rapaz tinha outro lado, mais sério e duro. Ele era um ANBU acostumado a entrar em lutas sangrentas, as cicatrizes no corpo dele confirmavam isso. Karura sentia-se segura ao lado dele.

XXX

Inoichi não fica surpreso ao saber que era dia de visitas. Shikamaru tinha calculado isso. Ele espera ser levado ao refeitório, onde os presos recebiam seus familiares, mas se surpreende ao entrar em uma sala confortável e bem decorada. Ele olha para o guarda que lhe sorri. –Esta é a sala de estar do diretor. Shikamaru pediu permissão para poder recebê-lo aqui. Aguarde e logo ele virá.

Inoichi concorda com a cabeça e senta em uma poltrona grande e bonita. Ele olha ao redor. Havia mais duas poltronas dispostas sobre um tapete redondo e colorido. Um serviço de chá repousava sobre uma mesa baixa e redonda entre as poltronas. Em uma pequena mesinha auxiliar havia um tabuleiro de shogi. O garoto sorri. Shikamaru queria lhe impressionar demonstrando que tinha um tratamento diferenciado na prisão.

Quando Karura e Minato falaram com Shikamaru, tinham utilizado uma sala de interrogatório ali no presídio. Mas desta vez o Nara queria que Inoichi soubesse que ele gozava da confiança e amizade do diretor da prisão. Duvidava que o avô ou Naruto soubessem daquilo. Ele fica curioso para saber o que o outro tinha de tão importante para lhe dizer.

Logo a porta se abre e Inoichi se vê diante de Nara Shikamaru. O homem moreno estava sério, mas parecia cordial. –Bom dia, desculpe tê-lo feito esperar.

-Não tenho muito tempo, estou ajudando o Hokage na academia e preciso voltar ao time que me foi designado.

-É exatamente sobre o seu time que quero falar-lhe. –Shikamaru responde sentando-se em frente á Inoichi e apontando a bandeja sobre a mesinha. –Aceita um chá?

-Não obrigado. –Inoichi responde e encara Shikamaru. –Não vejo nada que possa lhe interessar sobre o meu time, Shikamaru-sama. – Shikamaru sorri ao ser tratado com respeito pelo filho de Gaara. Ele analisa o garoto. Inoichi era mais alto do que os meninos da idade dele e parecia mais velho. Shikamaru sabia que ele tinha onze anos, mas Inoichi aparentava ter quinze ou dezesseis anos.

Inoichi sustenta o olhar do outro. Sabia que estava sendo analisado, Shikamaru procurava algo que servisse para desarmá-lo e fica na defensiva.

-Soube que você está treinando uma formação do tipo Ino-Shika-Cho. Acha que eles estão há altura das formações anteriores?

-Não saberia dizer, não conheci os times dessa formação dos últimos anos e pelo que soube sobre você, minha mãe e Akimichi Chouji, duvido que Konoha venha ter outro time do mesmo nível. – Inoichi responde com sinceridade e Shikamaru sorri.

-O que me pode dizer sobre os membros do seu time?

-Nada. Não posso fornecer informações sobre ninjas de Konoha á um detento.

-Eu posso conseguir a informação que quiser garoto tolo. –Shikamaru responde olhando sério para o rapaz.

-Se isso fosse verdade, não teria me chamado. Há algo que você quer saber ou confirmar e, á menos que me diga o porquê, não lhe direi nada. – Shikamaru olha para o menino com respeito, podia entender porque ele tinha sido indicado para suceder o pai. Ele não se deixava intimidar e era muito inteligente e corajoso. Shikamaru se recosta e cruza as pernas. Ele pensa durante alguns segundos.

-Nara Shimao é sobrinho de um dos carcereiros. O tio dele me contou que você assumiu a proteção de Yamanaka Saphire. Por que fez isso?

-Porque ela precisava. Imagino que deva saber como a garota é tratada aqui em Konoha.

-Sim eu sei e também sei por que isso acontece. Muito acreditam que a garota é louca e talvez tenham razão de pensarem assim. A menina vê e ouve coisas estranhas.

-Falar e ouvir espíritos não é loucura. Ela tem o dom da mediunidade. – Inoichi retruca levemente irritado. – Não é justo que ela sofra por causa disso.

-O que você sabe sobre Saphire? – Inoichi estranha o fato de Shikamaru ter se referido á menina com familiaridade. –Pouco. Ela é órfã e sua irmã á odeia. Ela tem sido agredida por várias pessoas, mas nunca denuncia os maus-tratos e sempre alega ter sofrido um acidente.

-Sabe por que ela faz isso?

-Shikamaru-sama, ainda não me disse qual o seu interesse nisso. Por que está me perguntando sobre Saphire?

-Queria entender por que o futuro Kazekage se interessaria por uma ninja sem importância da Folha, você mesmo disso que ela é apenas uma órfã.

Inoichi fica em pé. –Sinto muito, Shikamaru-sama, mas meu tempo acabou. Meu time está me esperando e eu preciso voltar á academia. –Ele termina de falar e se dirige para a porta.

-Espere, por favor. –Shikamaru pede surpreendendo Inoichi com o tom humilde. – Inoichi, eu o chamei aqui para lhe perguntar sobre Saphire. Você se interessou por ela, está lhe ajudando e a tomou sob sua proteção. Por que fez isso?

-Ela é minha aluna, precisava de ajuda. Não é uma ninja sem importância, é uma pessoa. –Ele responde zangado. -Ainda não entendi seu interesse nela. Qual a sua relação com Saphire?

-Sente-se. Vou lhe explicar. – Inoichi volta a sentar e ouve o que Shikamaru tinha para lhe contar.

XXX

Saphire andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Não conseguia ficar deitada. Se lembrava bem do sonho que tivera. No fundo, sabia que não era apenas um sonho, o que acontecera fora real. Aquela mulher tinha ido a sua procura. Lhe passara uma mensagem e parecia ansiosa para que suas palavras chegassem ao destinatário.

Ela se veste e sai, sem falar com ninguém. Precisava entregar a mensagem, ou o espírito da mulher não lhe daria paz. Era sempre assim. Os espíritos a perturbavam até que ela transmitisse o recado e depois os vivos a perseguiam por isso. Mas ela não tinha escolha. Era a sua maldição.

Saphire caminha rapidamente até a casa de Karura. Iria entregar o recado.

XXX

Minato entra no Prédio da Inteligência e sobe até o andar onde a namorada trabalhava. Tinha ido buscar Karura para almoçarem, se aproxima da porta e entra. Sabia que não adiantaria bater, ninguém iria ouvi-lo.

Minato vê Karura em pé ao lado da mesa dela. Parecia pronta para sair. Uma ninja falava com ela sorrindo e gesticulando e ele se aproxima sorrindo. A outra garota se afasta parando á alguns metros de distância. –Karura, da próxima vez que seu irmão aparecer, me apresenta, por favor. Ele é lindo.

-Ele é lindo, mas é jovem demais. –Karura responde e ambas riem. Minato fica surpreso ao saber que o cunhado estivera ali. Ele passa o braço pelos ombros dela e a puxa para perto. –Vim buscá-la para almoçar.

Karura concorda e ambos saem em seguida. Na rua eles seguem abraçados e ela olha em volta vendo Aysha falando com um rapaz estranho. -Eu nunca vi aquele rapaz aqui em Konoha. Ele é um ninja?

-Ele não é daqui, é um entregador. –Ele responde sério e os dois se afastam. Aysha vê o casal e solta um resmungo, chamando a atenção de Kenay que olha na direção deles. –Quem são? – Ele pergunta fingindo não saber.

-O rapaz é o filho do Hokage e a garota é filha do Kazekage.

-Ela é irmã daquele garoto que discutiu com você ontem? –Aysha confirma. –Sim, eles estão passando uma temporada aqui em Konoha.

-Pelo jeito isso te desagrada. –Kenay fala e Aysha o olha, irritada. –Todos aqui parecem reverenciar os filhos do Gaara. É como se eles fizessem parte da realeza.

Kenay fica em silêncio e Aysha o olha. Eles tinham almoçados juntos no dia anterior e ele se mostrara interessado nela, queria saber tudo o que ela fazia na Vila da Folha. Ela ficara surpresa quando o vira novamente.

-Não sabia que estaria de folga hoje. Gostaria de almoçar comigo? – Ela concorda e ele se inclina, beijando-a. Aysha fica surpresa e se afasta olhando em volta.

-Algum problema em nos verem juntos? – Ele pergunta pegando uma mecha do cabelo dela e Aysha nega. –Não é isso, você tem vindo muito aqui e acho que o conselheiro Neji não está gostando disso. Estamos em um momento difícil, a casa do Kage de Suna foi atacada recentemente e todos ficam nervosos com a presença de estranhos na vila.

-Acha que sou perigoso? – Ele pergunta em tom sedutor e ela ri, deliciada. –Sim, acho que você pode ser muito perigoso. –Ela responde surpreendendo o rapaz que teme que ela esteja desconfiando de algo. Ela então sorri. – E eu gosto de pessoas perigosas. Gostaria de almoçar em minha casa?

Kenay concorda, feliz por ter conseguido se infiltrar com tanta facilidade. Agora era só colocar seu plano em prática. Precisava encontrar um meio de atrair o futuro Kazekage.

Minato e Karura chegam á casa da ruiva e vêem a porta abrir e uma pessoa sair correndo. Minato se assusta e corre atrás, inutilmente. Ele fica surpreso ao reconhecer Saphire. Ele observa que a menina tinha entrado no bosque e aguarda Karura se aproximar, junto com Aimi e Keiichi.

-Conseguiu ver quem era?

-Sim, era Saphire. Ela correu para o bosque. Aimi, entre e descubra o que aconteceu. Karura e Keiichi, venham comigo, vamos atrás dela. – Aimi volta para casa e os outros três adentram o bosque que naquela época do ano se encontrava todo branco, com suas árvores cobertas de neve.

-O que será que aconteceu para que Saphire saísse correndo de minha casa desse jeito? –Karura pergunta enquanto eles andavam com cuidado pela trilha. Minato olha para a namorada e solta um suspiro. –Acho que ela foi á procura de vocês e se assustou com algo.

-Acha que ela viu algum espírito em minha casa? –Karura sente um arrepio ao pensar nisso. Não gostava da ideia de um fantasma convivendo com eles.

-Talvez, Karura. Teremos que encontrá-la para saber o que houve. Precisamos encontrá-la.

-Minato, me deixe tentar algo. – Keiichi pede e rapidamente retira um pergaminho e um vidro de tinta de dentro da mochila que trazia ás costas. Ele desenha alguns ratos e faz uma série de sinais que havia aprendido com seu pai. Os animais criam vida e saem correndo em várias direções.

Minato apenas observava, sabia que o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes escuros tinha aprendido aquele jutsu com o pai, o Conselheiro Sai de Suna, ex-membro da extinta ANBU Ne de Konoha. Ele vê que os ratos tinham desaparecidos entre os arbustos e as árvores enquanto Keiichi ficava abaixado com os olhos fechados e as mãos imóveis na posição do selo. Eles aguardam apenas alguns minutos e Keiichi abre os olhos, com o semblante sério.

-Ela está á dois quilômetros á nossa esquerda. –Keiichi fala, surpreso pela garota ter se distanciado tão rápido.

-Tem certeza? –Minato pergunta e vê o rapaz confirma. Ele fica preocupado com aquilo. Karura e Keiichi se prepararam para seguir na direção indicada, mas ele permanece parado, olhando para o outro rapaz.

-Não há menor duvida da direção que ela tomou? Tem certeza de que ela foi por ali? –Ele pergunta apontando para a esquerda e Keiichi se irrita. – Tenho certeza, Minato. Posso não ser um ANBU, mas meu jutsu nunca falha. Qual o problema? Não confia nos ninjas da Areia?

-Keiichi, tenho certeza de que Minato não quis ofendê-lo. Minato, você parece preocupado. Há algo de errado naquele lugar?

Minato olha para os dois e respira fundo antes de responder. – Ali fica uma área do bosque que é considerada sagrada para o clã Nara. Eles protegem os animais selvagens que habitam aquele lugar, conseguem se comunicar com eles. É muito perigoso para outras pessoas passarem por ali.

-Até mesmo para um agente especial ANBU?

-Nós respeitamos o lugar, Keiichi. Só entramos quando é necessário e nunca ficamos muito tempo. A convivência pacifica entre os clãs de Konoha depende do respeito mútuo. Tenho certeza de que tia Ino já deve ter dito isso á vocês. –Minato responde ainda observando o caminho apontado pelo outro rapaz.

-O que faremos então? Esperamos ela sair?

-Negativo. Vamos entrar lá, o lugar pode ser muito perigoso e Saphire é frágil e está sozinha. Ela ainda está se recuperando de um acidente. Devemos ir buscá-la, tenho certeza de que o clã Nara não vai se zangar por estarmos resgatando uma Yamanaka de dentro do seu boque. –Karura responde olhando séria para Minato que, lentamente, concorda com a cabeça.

-Certo, então vamos. Mas tentem serem os mais silenciosos possíveis e não tocar em nada. Se escondam, caso vejam algum animal e fiquem juntos. – Ele organiza como se estivesse em um trabalho de rastreamento da ANBU. Karura sorri de leve ao perceber a mudança nas atitudes do namorado. Eles começam a se mover rapidamente, mas com cuidado. Não queriam atrair a atenção dos habitantes do bosque.

Ele está preocupado, apesar dos clãs Nara e Yamanaka serem unidos, muitos membros dos dois clãs não gostavam de Saphire e a consideravam um demônio. Minutos depois eles param. Tinham ouvido algo e se abaixam, escondendo-se entre os arbustos. Esperam um pouco e voltam á ouvir um som parecido com um lamento.

-É ela. É Saphire. –Keiichi avisa os demais. -Parece que ela está chorando. Vamos, temos que levá-la de volta. Inoichi ficará furioso se ela tiver se machucado.

-Eu vou à frente agora. Me sigam, tomem cuidado e fiquem atentos. – Minato fala em tom de comando e se posiciona á frente do grupo. Keiichi olha para a expressão irritada da prima e ri baixinho. –Ele é muito mandão, tome cuidado. – Ela concorda e sorri de leve. –Darei um jeito nisso, não se preocupe. – Ambos riem e seguem atrás de Minato, chegando á uma clareira coberta pela neve. Olham á procura da garota e a encontram caída no chão. Parecia estar desacordada, mas eles ouvem o choro novamente.

Eles começam a avançar e Minato para de repente. –Abaixe-se. –Rápidos eles se abaixam e tentam descobrir o que está acontecendo e então vêem um alce enorme parado no centro da clareira. Ele ergue a cabeça, farejando. Estava entre eles e Saphire que continuava caída no chão, parecendo não perceber a presença do animal. O alce olha na direção de Saphire e se dirige para onde a garota estava.

-Céus, ele é enorme, vai esmagá-la. –Keiichi sussurra, imóvel.

-Temos que tirá-la de lá. – Karura fala assustada, mas Minato nega com a cabeça. – Se ele perceber nossa presença, atacará Saphire. –Eles vêem o animal parar ao lado da garota e farejar novamente com a cabeça erguida, soltando um bramido. Minato e os outros apenas observavam, sem saber o que fazer para salvar a garota.

Saphire ouve o animal e levanta a cabeça. Karura se preocupa, se o alce atacasse a menina, ela seria morta rapidamente. Se sentia uma inútil, ali parada, sem poder fazer nada além de esperar o animal ir embora. Saphire olha em volta e senta, aumentando o pavor deles.

O alce chega bem perto e abaixa a cabeça, encostando o focinho no rosto de Saphire surpreendendo os três ninjas que observavam de longe. A menina passa os braços pelo pescoço do imenso animal, encostando-se á ele. Karura olha para Minato e Keiichi que estavam tão espantados quanto ela.

-Como isso é possível? Você disse que os Naras protegem este lugar e conseguem se comunicar com os animais daqui. Então como Saphire pode estar fazendo isso?

-Eu não sei, Ratinha. Nunca ouvi falar de alguém que conseguisse se comunicar com os animais do bosque dos Naras. Estou tão surpresos quanto vocês. Veja, ela parece falar com o alce.

De fato a menina acariciava o focinho do animal e sussurrava algo, mas eles não podiam ouvir de onde estavam. O alce parece entender, pois movimenta a cabeça e volta a encostar o focinho no rosto da pequena Yamanaka.

-O que fazemos agora? Esperamos eles terminarem o bate-papo e Saphire sair de lá, ou vamos embora e esperamos por ela em casa? –Keiichi ironiza, fixando o olhar em Minato.

-Vamos esperar aqui. – Karura responde olhando firme para o namorado que, sem alternativa concorda. Sabia que nada faria Karura sair de lá, conhecia a teimosia dela de longa data. Eles ficam ali aguardando em silêncio. Não queria assustar o alce, pois ele podia se tornar perigoso. Depois de alguns minutos, o animal começa a farejar o ar e solta outro bramido.

-Pode ir – eles ouvem Saphire falando -já estou bem. Obrigada por ter ficado aqui comigo. – O animal se vira e sai correndo de lá e então eles se aproximam da menina. Karura a chama gentilmente e Saphire a olha, em seu rosto surge uma expressão assustada.

-Karura, o que faz aqui?

-Eu á vi sair correndo de minha casa e nós viemos procurá-la. O que aconteceu?

Saphire abraça as pernas encosta a cabeça nos joelhos, enquanto os outros aguardavam. Karura se abaixa ao lado da menina e a abraça. As roupas de Karura estavam úmidas. A garota estava gelada e a ruiva se preocupa. Estava muito frio e aquilo era perigoso, ela poderia ficar seriamente doente. –Venha, Saphire, vamos para minha casa, depois conversamos. Você tem que se livrar dessas roupas molhadas.

-Não, eu não posso ir até lá. Aquela mulher disse que eu não deveria voltar lá nunca mais.

-Que mulher? Karyme? – Saphire concorda. –Ela disse que eu deveria ficar longe de vocês, ou ela falaria com Aysha. Ela me mandou sair de lá imediatamente. Por favor, Karura, me deixe aqui.

–Para morrer de frio? Esquece, você vem comigo nem que seja arrastada ou carregada. Quem manda naquela casa sou eu. Minato, Keiichi me ajudem, por favor.

Minato se adianta e pegando nos braços de Saphire a coloca de pé. A menina tremia dos pés a cabeça, parecia estar com muito frio e Minato a pega no colo. –Keiichi, vá na frente. Eu levo esta garota teimosa. Avise Aimi que chegaremos logo.

Keiichi sorri para Saphire e dispara em direção ao centro da vila. Karura se aproxima e acaricia os cabelos molhados da garota, Saphire era frágil como uma criança e a ruiva fica comovida, entendia a vontade do irmão em protegê-la. – Vamos sair deste frio. Você precisa de um banho quente e roupas secas. –Eles se põem á caminho, na mesma direção seguida por Keiichi. O alce não estava mais á vista, mas eles podiam sentir a presença do imenso animal.

Eles chegam á casa de Karura e encontram Aimi na porta, esperando por eles. – Subam, eu já enchi a banheira com água quente e Chihiro foi até a casa de tia Hinata avisar que Saphire está aqui e pegar roupas para ela. Ayko está na sala esperando para examiná-la.

Minato sobe até os quartos junto com a morena e Karura se dirige á cozinha, falaria com Karyme sobre aquele absurdo. Gostava muito da empregada, mas não permitiria que ela destratasse uma amiga. Ela encontra a mulher colocando á mesa para a refeição.

-Karyme, pode me contar o que aconteceu entre você e Yamanaka Saphire?

-Aquela menina é louca, Karura. Chegou aqui dizendo que tinha um recado para Inoichi, mas eu á mandei embora. Ela é perigosa e má. Fiquem longe dela. –Karyme fala cruzando os braços e Karura fica zangada. –Aquela menina não é louca, nem perigosa ou má. Ela é nossa amiga e é muito bem-vinda á nossa casa como todos os nossos amigos. Quero que você á trate com a mesma atenção que dedica á todos nós.

A mulher olha Karura surpresa. Tinha pensado em avisar os garotos do perigo que a menina representava. Ela era uma aberração, via e ouvia coisas e falava sozinha, era completamente louca. –Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Karura. Você não a conhece.

-Conheço o suficiente para saber que ela sofre muita discriminação e injustiça. Yamanaka Saphire é apenas uma garota muito jovem, pouco mais que uma criança. Ela é nossa amiga e virá á esta casa sempre que quiser. Espero não precisar falar mais sobre isso com você ou qualquer outra pessoa. Meu irmão já avisou que ela está sob nossa proteção, quem tentar lhe fazer mal, terá que prestar contas á ele e ao meu pai. –Karura termina de falar e sai da cozinha, deixando Karyme preocupada. Não queria problemas com o Kazekage Gaara. Gostava dos meninos e era bem paga para trabalhar ali. Faria o que Karura dissera e trataria bem á Saphire.

Minato e Ayko á esperavam e ouviram tudo o que Karura dissera á Karyme. Minato sorri. A namorada aprendera a enfrentar ás pessoas e a resolver os problemas com segurança e isso o agradava muito. Ele fica em pé ao vê-la e ela o abraça, estava séria e irritada.

– Aimi está com ela. Chihiro já voltou e subiu para ajudar. Assim que Saphire estiver pronta, subirei para examiná-la. –Ayko avisa com um sorriso.

-Eu vou até lá, quero falar com Saphire e descobrir o que ela tem á dizer ao meu irmão. Volto logo. – Os dois rapazes concordam e Karura sobe. Ela se dirige até o quarto da irmã e entra depois de bater na porta. Dentro do aposento ela encontra a irmã e a prima.

-Onde está Saphire?

-No banho. –Karura entra no banheiro e encontra Saphire dentro da banheira. Ela olha assustada para a ruiva que sorri com carinho. –Você está bem? – A menina confirma com a cabeça. – Esqueça o que aconteceu, já falei com Karyme e ela lhe pedirá desculpas, não precisa mais ter medo dela. Você sempre será bem vinda aqui, é nossa amiga.

Saphire sorri timidamente e Karura continua. - Karyme me disse que você tinha um recado para o meu irmão. Pode me dizer do que se trata?

- Me perdoe, só posso dizer á ele, Karura.

-Sem problemas. Ele irá procurá-la então. Você deve voltar para a casa de tia Hinata, precisa de repouso. Ayko subirá para examinar você e depois do almoço ele a acompanhará até lá.

A menina sorri, meiga e agradecida e Karura volta para o quarto. – Ela está bem? – Chihiro pergunta assim que a vê.

-Está, mas parece muito assustada. Saphire é muito frágil e Karyme a tratou mal.

-Que absurdo. –Aimi fala, revoltada

- Saphire deve ter ficado apavorada para sair correndo daquele jeito. Você conversou com Karyme á respeito? –Chihiro pergunta séria.

-Sim, deixei claro que Saphire é nossa amiga e sempre será bem-vinda á nossa casa. Ela está sob nossa proteção. Disse á Karyme que Saphire deverá ser tratada com respeito e atenção aqui.

Saphire ouve o que as três garotas diziam. Fica emocionada, ninguém nunca a defendera daquela forma antes. Sempre era tratada com desprezo e agressividade, mas agora se sentia segura, como não acontecia há muitos anos. Pela primeira vez nos últimos anos, ela não sentia medo.

Ela abre a porta e Chihiro lhe entrega as roupas que trouxera da casa da sogra. – É melhor se vestir logo, para não ficar doente. Depois chamarei Ayko para examiná-la e então iremos almoçar.

-Eu já dei muito trabalho, Chihiro. É melhor ir embora.

-Negativo. É nossa convidada. Karyme é uma excelente cozinheira e você vai gostar da comida dela, tenho certeza. E assim que ela te conhecer melhor, verá que você é uma pessoa encantadora. – Aimi fala de forma carinhosa e Saphire volta ao banheiro para se vestir.

-Eu vou descer e avisar Ayko para subir. Espero por vocês lá embaixo. – Karura diz e sai em seguida. Ela chega á sala e fala com o cunhado que sobe deixando o casal á sós.

Minato abraça a garota e a beija, profunda e apaixonadamente e Karura retribui da mesma forma. Ele voltaria ao trabalho no dia seguinte e eles teriam pouco tempo para ficarem juntos. O pensamento á entristece e ela o olha com carinho. –Eu te amo, Minato. – Ele parecia dividir os pensamentos dela e também se sentia triste.

Eles sentam no sofá e ela se aconchega nos braços dele. – Então, como vão os preparativos para o meu aniversário?

-Já está tudo pronto.

-Não vai me contar nada? – Ele nega com a cabeça e ela solta um suspiro. –Como vou me preparar se não tenho idéia do que você está planejando?

-Você só precisa ficar linda, como sempre. Deixe o resto comigo. Tenho certeza de que vai adorar a surpresa. – Ela sorri e ele acaricia o rosto dela. – A partir de amanhã, Akihiko ficará responsável por acompanhar vocês. Ele dormirá aqui, coloque-o bem longe do seu quarto e não diga nada além de "bom dia" para ele. Nada de sorrisos também.

Ela ri do jeito enciumado do namorado. – Não seja bobo. Sabe que eu te amo. Não confia em mim?

-É claro que confio em você. É nele em quem eu não confio. Sei que Akihiko vai aproveitar a chance e tentar conquistar você.

-Fique tranquilo. Se ele tentar algo, eu darei um jeito nele. Akihiko até pode tentar me conquistar, mas perderá o tempo dele. – Karura fala passando o dedo pelo rosto do namorado. Minato era maravilhoso, ela ficava surpresa por ele sentir ciúmes.

-Certo. Então deixemos assim, se ele tentar algo você acaba com ele, como fez com o boneco de treino. – Eles riem e se beijam novamente, se separando em seguida ao sentirem á presença dos demais que vinham descendo á escada. Saphire chega com um sorriso tímido, estava muito bonita e Karura sorri para ela.

-Então, está tudo bem? – Ela pergunta olhando para Ayko que confirma com a cabeça. –Ela está bem, só muito cansada. Voltará para minha casa e continuará de repouso. Eu a acompanharei até lá. Minha mãe deve estar muito preocupada com o sumiço desta garotinha. Se eu não tomar cuidado, perco minha posição de caçula. – Ele fala sorrindo e Saphire sorri também. Hinata a tratava com carinho e ela estava adorando ser paparicada naquela casa.

-Certo, então vamos almoçar. Estou faminta e atrasada. Inoichi vai me matar. -Chihiro fala rindo e todos se dirigem á cozinha, encontrando Karyme conversando com Keiichi que já estava sentado, se servido.

A mulher olha para eles e Karura a encara firme. Minato puxa uma cadeira e pega na mão de Saphire. –Venha, sente-se. Como Chihiro disse estamos famintos e se não tomarmos cuidado, Keiichi não deixará nada para nós. –Eles se sentam e Karyme começa a servi-los, deixando Karura tranqüila. Pelo jeito a mulher iria acatar o que a ruiva dissera.

-Karura, Inoichi não vem almoçar? – Karura nega com a cabeça. –Ele tinha um compromisso e irá almoçar no Ichiraku depois. Não se preocupe com ele, Inoichi sabe se cuidar. – A empregada concorda com a cabeça. Estava um pouco constrangida pelo que tinha acontecido. Animados, os garotos comem felizes.

-A comida está maravilhosa, Karyme. – Saphire fala olhando para Karyme e a mulher percebe o quanto ela era jovem e se arrepende em tê-la destratado. Como Karura dissera, ela era quase uma criança.

-Obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e, por favor, me perdoe pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Espero vê-la mais vezes aqui apreciando minha comida. –Saphire concorda com a cabeça. –Obrigada.

-Chihiro, por favor, avise Inoichi de que Saphire tem um recado para ele. –Karura pede à irmã. –Pode deixar. Saphire, Inoichi irá procurá-la na casa de tia Hinata. – Chihiro fala á menina. Estava curiosa para saber o que Saphire tinha á dizer ao irmão, mas não iria aborrecer a amiga com perguntas.

Eles terminam a refeição e saem rapidamente, se separando na calçada e Karura se dirige para casa do avô. Queria contar á ele o que tinha visto no bosque.

XXX

Inoichi chega á academia, tinha saído da prisão e fora até o Ichiraku almoçar. Ainda estava surpreso com as informações que Shikamaru lhe dera. Tinha certeza de que ele falava a verdade. Não teria nenhum lucro em criar uma história como aquele. Então agora só restava á Inoichi descobrir o que fazer com tudo aquilo.

Ele entra na área de treino e vê a irmã. Chihiro se aproxima assim que o vê. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e mais uma vez Inoichi pensa em como suas irmãs eram lindas. –Olá, como foi a visita?

-Complicada. Shikamaru tinha muitas coisas para me dizer. Ele queria falar sobre Saphire. – Chihiro fica curiosa. – Saphire? – O irmão confirma. –Sim, mas depois lhe conto tudo. -Ela solta um suspiro. –Por falar em Saphire, tenho algo para lhe contar. – Ele a olha aguardando e Chihiro lhe conta o que tinha acontecido.

-Karura já conversou com Karyme? - Ele pergunta, irritado e Chihiro concorda. - Sim, ela deixou claro que Saphire é nossa amiga e sempre será bem-vinda á nossa casa.

-Certo. Saphire não disse sobre o que quer falar comigo?

-Ela disse que tinha um recado importante para lhe dar, mas só poderia falar para você. – Ele pensa um pouco e olha á sua volta. –Acho que vou procurá-la agora mesmo, você cuida do meu time, por favor.

-Pode deixar. –Ela concorda e ele sai da academia em direção á casa dos Hyuugas. Mais uma vez tinha que mudar sua rotina por causa da garota. Ele chega á porta da residência dos amigos e bate, aguardando.

Hinata abre a porta e Inoichi a cumprimenta. –Boa tarde, tia Hinata. Preciso falar com a Saphire. Pode chamá-la, por favor?

-Olá, Inoichi. Entre querido, já estava á sua espera. Saphire acabou de chegar e subiu para o quarto. Vá até lá. – O rapaz agradece e sobe em seguida. Inoichi estava curioso sobre o que Saphire poderia ter para falar com ele.

Ele entra no quarto de hospedes após bater discretamente e encontra a garota deitada. Saphire sorri ao vê-lo e ele se sente bem ao ver o sorriso da jovem, ela parecia tranqüila. -Olá, Saphire. Você está bem? Fiquei sabendo do que ocorreu, sinto muito pelo que Karyme fez, ela não é má pessoa e tenho certeza de que já deve estar arrependida.

-Está tudo bem, Sensei. Não se preocupe com isso. – A menina responde e faz menção de levantar, mas Inoichi segura em seu ombro. –Fique deitada, precisa fazer repouso para se recuperar mais rapidamente.

Ela volta á se acomodar e olha para ele, ficando séria. –Chihiro me disse que você queria falar comigo. Do que se trata?

-Tenho um recado para você, Sensei.

-Um recado? – Ela confirma. –De quem?

O rosto da menina fica levemente vermelho e ela abaixa o olhar ficando tímida de repente, parecia em dúvida, depois ela levanta a cabeça e encara os olhos azuis claros do garoto. –De sua avó.

Inoichi se espanta. Suas duas avós morreram há anos, muito antes dele nascer. Ele fica á espera de uma explicação. Saphire fica surpresa ao ver que não parecia estar zangado, como a maioria das pessoas costumava ficar com ela. Então, ela começa á falar devagar.

-Sua avó paterna, Karura, me pediu que lhe desse um aviso. Disse que o perigo está cada vez mais perto e que você terá que se juntar ao seu pai para combatê-lo. Ela irá ajudar como pode, mas você terá que ser forte e contar com o auxilio de todos os seus amigos.

-Para ela é fácil falar, até parece que meu pai vai permitir que eu me una á ele para combater os Uchihas. – Inoichi diz e Saphire arregala os olhos. –Você já sabia dos Uchihas? –Ele confirma. – Sim, eles atacaram Minato um pouco antes do Natal. Ela disse mais alguma coisa? Sabe onde eles estão?

Saphire nega. – Ela disse que você é muito importante e tem que tomar muito cuidado, porém terá que se envolver na batalha. Não terá outra saída. Ela disse que você será obrigado á isso.

-Seria bom se ela dissesse isso ao filho, meu pai não vai aceitar que eu entre nessa luta tão fácil. – Saphire fica em silêncio e ele sorri. – O que mais ela lhe disse?

-Ela me pediu para dar um recado ao seu pai. Disse que ele não deve se culpar pelo que aconteceu, que foi uma decisão dela salvar a vida dele e que sempre o amou muito, mesmo antes dele nascer. Que ele é especial e muito valioso para ela e que se orgulha muito do homem que ele se tornou. Disse que a culpa foi dela, por ter sido fraca e não conseguir protegê-lo, mas que não se arrepende do que fez e faria tudo de novo para salvar a vida dele. – Saphire fala franzindo a testa, não tinha entendido parte da mensagem. O espírito da mulher parecia aflito para que ela dissesse isso ao Kazekage. – Sei que parece absurdo e não o culpo por me achar louca. –Ela completa triste.

Ele sorri e pega as mãos dela que agarrava as cobertas com força. Ela levanta a cabeça e o olha, com medo. –Saphire eu não acho que você seja louca. Você tem o dom da mediunidade, sei que é difícil conviver com isso, mas o que você faz é maravilhoso, traz notícias das pessoas que morreram para os parentes que deixaram aqui. Não fique com medo e não se preocupe mais com o que os outros pensam disso.

-Então acredita em mim?

-Sim, acredito. E eu sei do que minha avó está falando. –Com calma ele conta sobre o passado do pai, não era nenhum segredo, a maior parte das pessoas sabiam que Gaara tinha sido um Jinchuuriki e que tivera o Shukaku selado em seu corpo antes de nascer. Ela o ouve surpresa e comovida e quando termina ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. –Seu pai deve ter sofrido muito. – Ele concorda e solta às mãos dela. – Acho que ele gostaria de ouvir o que acabou de me contar.

-Acha que ele acreditaria em mim? Sei que Karura queria que eu dissesse isso á ele, mas temo que ele me considere louca. E como eu iria para Suna? É muito longe e eu tenho medo de me perder, nunca estive lá. - Inoichi sorri do jeito da menina. Saphire queria ajudar sua avó.

-Tem razão, vamos esperar uma oportunidade para você falar com meu pai. –Ele fica em pé e se prepara para sair. –Vou voltar á academia, se precisar de mim, peça para me chamarem. E se minha avó se comunicar novamente com você, diga a ela que farei o possível para atendê-la. –Ela concorda e ele dá um beijo no rosto da menina, sentindo a maciez da pele dela. Saphire tinha um perfume delicado como ela. Ele se afasta e sai, deixando uma sensação de vazio na garota. Se sentia bem ao lado do rapaz. Ficara feliz ao ver que ele acreditava nela.

XXX

Karura chega á casa do avô e o encontra á sua espera. Inoichi sorri ao ver a neta mais velha. Estava feliz em ter os netos por perto. Sentia muita saudade de sua família, tentava ir sempre á Suna visitá-los, mas era muito ocupado e já estava ficando velho para uma viagem tão longa, sabia que Gaara e Ino ficavam preocupados com ele.

-Olá, meu anjo. Está atrasada. – Ele comenta abraçando a jovem. Karura sorri para o ancião. Desculpe, vovô. Tivemos um problema e eu acabei me atrasando.

-Algo grave? – Inoichi pergunta preocupado, enquanto ambos se acomodam na sala. Karura nega com a cabeça. – Já está resolvido, mas tenho algo que gostaria de falar com você. – O avô aguarda e a ruiva conta á ele o que tinha acontecido no bosque. Aquilo surpreende o homem.

-Tem certeza do que viu, Karura?

-Sim, vovô. E eu tenho certeza de que o alce ficou nos observando, como se quisesse proteger Saphire. Ela estava falando com ele e o animal estava entendendo. Minato disse que aquela parte do bosque é protegida pelos Naras. Acha que o pai de Saphire poderia ser um membro do clã deles?

-Eu não sei dizer, meu anjo. Harumi nunca contou á ninguém quem era o pai de Saphire. Eu perguntei á ela, mas ela me disse que não podia falar, pois colocaria a menina em perigo. – O homem fica pensativo. Não havia ninguém que pudesse esclarecer aquele mistério. Ele olha para a neta e se posiciona para começar o treinamento.

-Meu anjo, você já consegue se comunicar com facilidade, agora está na hora de tentarmos algo mais complicado. Hoje eu vou começar a ensinar-lhe o Shinranshin no Jutsu (*). –Karura sorri feliz ao ouvir aquilo. –É sério, vovô? Acha que já estou preparada?

-Sim, você está meu anjo. Tenho certeza de que você será capaz de aprender essa técnica com facilidade. Agora observe os selos e os reproduza sem pressa. – Ela concorda e Inoichi começa a movimentar as mãos devagar de forma que ela pudesse acompanhar. Karura observa com atenção e depois começa á copiá-los, com dificuldade ela repete a seqüência várias vezes, bem devagar até os movimentos se tornarem automáticos.

Inoichi a olhava atento, acompanhando os movimentos dela com atenção. Karura era habilidosa, aprendia com rapidez e o chákra dela era intenso, o que permitia a execução dos jutsus com mais eficiência. Ela se tornaria uma kunoichi notável, assim como a avó paterna dela fora. A mãe de Gaara era conhecida como a Kunoichi Áurea de Suna e ela fizera por merecer o título.

A tarde passa e Karura progredia com sucesso, deixando o avô orgulhoso. Já estava anoitecendo e Karura estava cansada. Ela para um pouco para descansar e apreciar um chá junto com o ancião. Fazia parte do ritual deles. Inoichi entrega a xícara á neta e pega uma para si.

Karura sorve um gole do liquido quente e olha para o avô. Inoichi já estava idoso, iria completar setenta anos em breve, mas nunca dera sinais de cansaço. Parecia uma verdadeira fortaleza. Ele tinha criado a filha sozinho, desde que a esposa morrera.

-O que está passando por essa linda cabecinha ruiva? – Ela sorri. – Estava pensando em você, vovô. Pretende se aposentar um dia?

-Sim, pretendo. Assim que você assumir a liderança do nosso clã, eu irei me aposentar do Setor de Inteligência, passarei a chefia á Kenko, ele já provou ser capaz. Meus planos eram me mudar para Suna depois que me aposentasse. Seu pai sempre insistiu muito para que eu fosse morar lá. Mas agora que você ficará aqui, ficarei ao seu lado para ajudá-la.

-Obrigada, vovô. Vou precisar muito de você, com certeza. –Ela responde, feliz em ter o avô por perto. –Quando serei apresentada aos anciões?

-Logo após seu aniversário. Vários jovens serão apresentados junto com você. Será um momento especial, Karura. Aproveitarei a oportunidade para comunicar aos anciões que você será a próxima líder do clã. Tenho certeza de que eles a aceitarão sem problemas. E então você passará á ser treinada para me substituir.

-Sinto um frio na barriga cada vez que penso nisso. – Ele ri do jeito da neta. Batidas na porta indicam que Minato havia chegado para buscar a namorada. Ela se levanta e despede-se do avô com um beijo carinhoso, saindo em seguida. Inoichi espera alguns minutos e sai também. Tinha muito o que fazer antes da reunião dos Kages e pouco tempo. Iria falar com Shikamaru.

-E então, como foi o treinamento hoje? –Minato pergunta, andando enquanto caminhavam até a casa da ruiva. Karura conta o que tinha feito. –Não consegui assumir o comando do corpo do vovô, mas continuarei tentando.

-Sei que conseguirá, você é muito habilidosa. –Ela sorri feliz pelo elogio. Eles entram, ainda não havia chegado ninguém. Karura sobe para os quartos e deixa Minato na sala. Inoichi chega á sua casa e encontra o cunhado sozinho na sala. Minato o cumprimenta e ele para em frente ao rapaz. Queria falar com ele sobre Shikamaru.

-Tem alguns minutos? –Minato concorda e eles se dirigem até o escritório, sentando um de frente ao outro. – Fui falar com Shikamaru, hoje. Ele me chamou para conversar sobre Saphire. –Minato o olha surpreso e preocupado. – Por que ele queria falar sobre Saphire? – Inoichi lhe conta sobre a conversa que tivera com Nara Shikamaru, depois que termina ambos ficam em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Minato olha para o outro, espantado.

-Acha que ele diz a verdade? – Inoichi concorda. –Sim, acho. Não haveria outro motivo para ele se interessar pela Saphire. Ele não me parece o tipo que se preocupa com viúvas e órfãos. O interesse dele era genuíno, ele queria saber notícias de Saphire e descobrir por que eu estou tentando protegê-la.

- Estou muito surpreso. Ele disse o que queria?

-Ele sabe como Saphire é tratada aqui em Konoha e quer garantir que ela ficará bem depois que eu partir. Gostaria de tentar encontrar alguém para cuidar dela, está claro que Aysha á odeia e não se importa com o que acontece á meia-irmã. Pretendo falar com seu pai sobre isso. Saphire é minha aluna, tenho a obrigação de cuidar dela.

-É só por isso que a esta protegendo? –Minato pergunta e Inoichi o olha sério, sentindo-se desconfortável com o tom usado pelo outro. – Já disse que me preocupo com ela. Que outro interesse teria?

-Tudo bem. Amanhã eu volto ao comando da ANBU, vou ver se consigo ajudá-lo. Talvez encontrar outro parente vivo.

- Faça isso, talvez exista alguém que possa ajudar. –Minato olha para Inoichi, sentia que havia mais coisa. –Era só isso?

Inoichi observa o cunhado, pensando nas palavras de Shikamaru. Se o Nara estava dizendo a verdade, Minato estava colocando a corda no próprio pescoço.

-Tem mais uma coisa. Shikamaru me contou sobre os pergaminhos dos Uchihas. Ele me disse que você, meu pai e meu avô estão empenhados á encontrá-los. Por que não nos disseram nada?

Minato se sente acuado. Inoichi seria o próximo Kazekage. Tinha autoridade para questionar as atitudes que ele e os outros estavam tomando. – Inoichi, você está em Konoha para ficar em segurança. Temos a obrigação de protegê-lo.

-Você está errado. Meu pai me mandou para Konoha para que eu não tentasse defender Suna. Nunca foi dito que eu não poderia ajudar a deter os Uchihas. Eu entendo que meu pai e meu avô querem me proteger, mas como eles conseguiram convencer á participar disso? Á trair a confiança de seu pai? Sabe que está correndo um grande risco. Tio Naruto ficará furioso quando descobrir, provavelmente você será expulso da ANBU.

Minato olha para o cunhado, de repente se sentia anos mais velho. Sabia que quando o pai descobrisse o que estava fazendo pelas suas costas, iria ficar furioso. Pior do que isso ficaria decepcionado com ele. Seria o seu fim como ninja da Folha e provavelmente perderia a confiança que o pai depositava nele. Naruto ficaria magoado com o filho, mas era a única alternativa.

-Fui eu quem procurei por seu avô, após ser atacado. Então ele falou com seu pai. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. O que você faria? Deixaria que dois loucos assassinos capturassem seu pai para usá-lo como arma? Não faria o mesmo? –Ele fica em silêncio durante alguns segundos e depois torna á falar. – Vai contar tudo ao meu pai?

- Devia confiar mais na força e nas habilidades de seu pai. Ele é o ninja mais forte do nosso tempo, sabe que ninguém pode superá-lo. Não pretendo te denunciar ao seu pai ou contar sobre isso á Karura, mas me preocupo com o que pode acontecer á você. Ela ama você e sei que pretendem se casar um dia, caso contrário não permitira que dormisse aqui com ela todas as noites. Ela sofrerá muito.

-Quer que me afaste de sua irmã? –Minato pergunta sentindo o coração doer. Inoichi nega.

- Meu pai e você deveriam ter pensado nisso antes de começarem a agir dessa forma. Ainda há tempo de voltar atrás, até agora vocês não fizeram nada de ilícito. Não pense que meu pai sairá incólume de tudo isso. Ele é o Kage de uma vila aliada e está desrespeitando as regras do Acordo de Paz que ele mesmo criou junto com o Hokage. Provavelmente ele terá que deixar a liderança de Suna.

-E você assumiria o lugar dele? –Inoichi concorda com a cabeça, seu olhar ficando duro. –Sim, eu assumiria, depois que tivesse idade suficiente para isso. É para isso que venho sendo treinado. E meu pai sabe de tudo isso. Acho que ele mesmo tomará a atitude de renunciar ao cargo, para evitar um escândalo que prejudicaria todos nós. Mas ele ficará bem, é muito rico e já estava pensando em se aposentar, assim como meu avô. Agora você ainda é jovem e tem a vida toda pela frente. Arruinará sua carreira, perderá a confiança do seu Hokage e magoará muito tio Naruto. E poderá perder minha irmã também. Pense em tudo isso, Minato. Não tenho nada a ver com a administração de Konoha, não poderei fazer nada para protegê-lo.

Minato se surpreende com as palavras do cunhado. –Me protegeria se pudesse? – O garoto concorda. –É claro, você e Ayko são meus melhores amigos. Faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance para ajudá-lo á sair disso sem sofrer punições, mas é impossível.

-Na verdade só pensava em proteger meu pai e me casar com sua irmã quando tudo isso acabasse. Mas você está certo em tudo o que disse. Porém não posso desistir agora.

-Então vai ajudar um inimigo da vila da Folha á sair da prisão? – Minato concorda com a cabeça. – Certo, mas antes quero falar com meu pai á respeito. Ele tem que ter consciência do mal que causará á você.

-Não faça isso, Inoichi, não quero que se envolva nesse assunto.

-Já estou envolvido. Meu pai, meu avô e meu cunhado fazem parte de um complô que pode acabar em prisão para você. Só quero que meu pai tenha certeza do que está fazendo. É a minha obrigação como futuro Kazekage. –Inoichi fala firme.

-Quando foi que você se tornou tão adulto? –Minato pergunta e o outro rapaz sorri. –Acho que foi no dia que me indicaram para substituir meu pai. Desde então venho acompanhando o trabalho dele e precisando entender as tramóias necessárias para se comandar uma vila ninja e fazê-la progredir. Antes eu pensava que o cargo de Kage era puramente militar, mas agora sei que é extremamente político. E descobri que gosto disso.

-Você será um excelente líder, Inoichi. Suna tem sorte. – Minato fala com honestidade, sempre respeitara o cunhado, sabia que o rapaz era sério e equilibrado.

-O que está planejando para o aniversário de minha irmã? Será daqui três dias e você não nos disse nada. Não seremos convidados? - Minato sorri. - Não disse nada ainda, por que temia que Aimi ou Chihiro contassem á Karura o que pretendo fazer. Será uma grande surpresa para ela. -Ele diz ao cunhado o que faria e Inoichi sorri. -Será perfeito, tenho certeza de que todos gostaram, principalmente Karura. Pode deixar que eu aviso os outros. Tudo bem se eu convidar a Saphire para a festa? - Minato fica surpreso com o pedido e concorda, sabia que Karura tinha se afeiçoado a menina e ficaria feliz em ver a nova amiga em seu aniversário.

Eles ouvem algumas batidas na porta e depois Karura aparece. –Olá, vocês sumiram. Podem me dizer o que fazem aqui trancados?

-Estamos falando do seu aniversário, Ratinha. E não adianta perguntar que não diremos nada.

-Da minha boca não sairá uma só palavra sobre o que discutimos aqui, Karura. – Inoichi diz sorrindo para a irmã e mais uma vez Minato se surpreende com o cunhado. Será que o avô tinha idéia de que neto já era um adulto?

Karura ri e eles saem do escritório em direção á cozinha. Inoichi pensava na conversa que tivera com Minato. A situação poderia chegar á um ponto insustentável. A aliança entre Suna e Konoha poderia ser rompida e isso era algo que ele não poderia permitir.

XXX

Kenay acaricia o corpo da garota que dormia ao seu lado. Aysha era linda e fogosa. Ele tinha ficado agradavelmente surpreso com o comportamento dela na cama. A garota não tinha nada de tímida, era ousada e ele sentira muito prazer ao fazer sexo com ela. Pelo jeito a loira seria mais útil do que ele pensara. O convite da garota para que passasse á noite em sua casa, viera á calhar. Facilitaria a execução dos seus planos.

Aysha abre os olhos e sorri ao ver o rapaz loiro. Kenay se inclina e a beija, demoradamente. -Você disse que tem uma irmã. Ela não ficará zangada de encontrar você com um homem nesta casa? –Aysha joga a cabeça para trás e ri. –Esta casa é minha, pertencia ao meu pai. Saphire é apenas uma órfã indesejada, fruto de alguma aventura de minha mãe. Ela mora aqui de favor. E depois, ela está hospedada na casa de alguns amigos. Só voltará daqui uns dias.

-Certo. Então o que sugere que façamos para nos divertimos? –Ele pergunta sorrindo com malícia, suas mãos subindo pelo corpo dela, por cima da camisola curta e transparente que a garota usava. Ele chega á curva dos seios dela e aperta o mamilo entre seus dedos. Aysha sorri e afasta a mão dele. –Mais devagar, estou faminta. Venha, vamos preparar algo para comer.

Ele concorda e ambos saem do quarto. Aysha se dirige á cozinha e Kenay entra na sala, ele se aproxima da estante onde havia fotos das duas garotas e de seus pais. Ele pega a foto de uma menina de cabelos negros e olha com atenção. Recoloca o objeto de volta e vê uma folha de papel. Pega e lê, era um bilhete dizendo que Saphire estaria na casa do Conselheiro Hyuuga. Ele vê a assinatura, Sabaku no Inoichi e fica feliz. Era muita sorte. Então o garoto era amigo da irmã de Aysha? Isso era uma informação muito valiosa.

Kenay guarda o papel no bolso e ouve Aysha chamando-o, então se encaminha para a cozinha. Eles sentam e se servem. A comida estava deliciosa e Kenay se espanta, Aysha não parecia o tipo de mulher que cozinhava ou cuidava de uma casa e ele tinha reparado que o lugar estava bem limpo e arrumado. Provavelmente ela obrigava a irmã a fazer as tarefas de casa. Aysha era cruel e isso seria perfeito para os planos dele, bastava jogar a isca certa.

-De onde você é Kenay?

-Moro em uma vila civil perto daqui. Antes de morrer meu pai comprou uma granja bem grande lá e eu á estou administrando.

-Mas se você é dono, por que faz as entregas? –Ela pergunta sem acreditar muito naquela história. Kenay sorri. – Eu queria muito conhecer a Vila Oculta da Folha. Sempre ouvi falar deste lugar, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de entrar aqui. Era para eu vir apenas na primeira vez, mas depois que te vi tive vontade de voltar.

Ela sorri. – Isso é mesmo verdade? Você é dono da granja que tem fornecido aves e ovos para Konoha? –Ele confirma. –Sim, sou. Sou filho único e herdei tudo que era do meu pai. Casas, terras, dinheiro e a granja. Sou um homem bem rico, Aysha. – Ele joga a isca. Tinha percebido que a garota era ambiciosa.

Aysha sorri, não sabia se acreditava naquilo. –E o que faz, quando não está fazendo entregas?

-Trabalho na administração da granja e dos outros bens que meu pai me deixou. – Ele responde e toma um gole do vinho. – Você não está acreditando, não é? – Ela fica constrangida e ele ri. –Posso levá-la para conhecer o lugar onde eu moro. Minha casa é bem grande e muito luxuosa. Você gostaria de conhecê-la. O que acha? Poderia tirar férias?

Ela o olha, espantada. Pelo jeito ele falava sério. Kenay percebe a indecisão da garota e pega em sua mão. – Eu gostei muito de conhecê-la, Aysha. Há tempos que uma mulher não me fazia tão feliz. Acho que estou apaixonado, gostaria que viesse comigo. O que acha?

Aysha sorri, feliz. Parecia que a sorte sorria para ela. Poderia sair dali, onde ninguém mais parecia gostar dela e ficar com um homem rico e bonito. Ela concorda com a cabeça e Kenay á beija. Seu plano estava dando certo.

-Perfeito, amanhã eu voltarei para minha vila, mas virei pegá-la em breve. Aproveite para se despedir de seus amigos e sua irmã. Você não voltará aqui tão cedo. Alias acho que não deixarei que saia de perto de mim mais.

A loira se levanta e senta na mesa de frente para ele. Sabia como agradar aos homens. Já tivera muitos amantes e aprendera bastante com eles. Ela abaixa as alças da camisola expondo os seios redondos e bem feitos, tocando-os, enquanto olhava firme para o rapaz. Kenay fica em pé e beija seu pescoço descendo a boca pelo corpo dela e tocando os mamilos dela com a ponta da língua. Aysha se move encostando-se á ele, sentindo sua ereção. Ela o sente lamber e sugar seus seios e geme, jogando a corpo para trás, deitando-se na mesa.

Kenay afasta suas pernas e abre a calça. Aysha vê o membro dele ereto e o toca. O rapaz a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo e rasga sua calcinha, penetrando-a com força. Ele se movia com vigor, fazendo a mesa balançar e Aysha deixa escapar um gemido ao sentir a profundidade da penetração. Rapidamente ambos atingem o clímax e Kenay ri, soltando-a. – Acho que nunca experimentei uma sobremesa tão saborosa. – Ela ri ao ouvi-lo. Ele pega em sua mão e a puxa. -Você é deliciosa. Venha, vamos voltar para cama. Ela é mais confortável que essa mesa.

Aysha concorda e eles se dirigem ao quarto. Kenay sorria, divertido. Tinha sido fácil se infiltrar em Konoha, apesar de todo o cuidado que os ninjas da Folha estavam tendo. Ele coloca a mão no bolso da calça e toca o papel que tinha guardado ali. Já sabia como atrair o filho de Gaara para uma armadilha.

Eles chegam ao quarto da garota e se deitam. Conhecer Aysha tinha sido um golpe de sorte e ele aproveitaria isso ao máximo, principalmente naquela cama.

XXX

-Então você contou tudo ao meu neto!? –Inoichi declara, zangado e preocupado. Shikamaru confirma com a cabeça.

Inoichi fica em pé e anda um pouco pela sala, sem acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Tinha ido até lá para conversar novamente sobre os Uchihas com Shikamaru e lhe dar a decisão que ele e os outros tinham tomado. Como o Nara previra, todos tinham concordado em retirá-lo da prisão para que lhes mostrasse onde ficava Yume no Shiro e encontrar os pergaminhos. Inoichi também queria perguntar sobre Saphire.

Ele para de andar e olha para Shikamaru que continuava sentado relaxado e tranquilo. –Percebe o que fez? Colocou meu neto contra mim e meu genro.

-A culpa é exclusiva de vocês. Como eu podia imaginar que o futuro Kazekage não sabia que Gaara estava colocando a aliança entre Suna e Konoha em risco? Pensei que o garoto soubesse de tudo.

-Não minta, Shikamaru. O que você queria era colocar Inoichi contra Gaara. Não resistiu a possibilidade de atingir meu genro, não é? –Inoichi acusa zangado e Shikamaru sorri de forma desdenhosa. –Pare de ser melodramático, Inoichi. O que eu ganharia com isso? A raiva daquele monstro covarde? Não, você está errado. Ino me perdoou e eu não tentaria usar o filho dela para atingir Gaara. Ela ficaria zangada comigo.

Inoichi o olha, sem saber se acreditava nele ou não. Shikamaru fica aguardando. Com um suspiro o outro senta á sua frente. –Já está feito, depois falo com meu neto sobre isso. Agora gostaria de falar com você sobre outro assunto.

Shikamaru fica no aguardo e Inoichi o encara firme. -Hoje Karura e Minato presenciaram algo muito estranho no Bosque dos Naras.

-Eles não deveriam entrar lá, aquele lugar é sagrado. Ninguém deve entrar lá, sem que seja necessário. Há muitos lugares para aquele moleque levar a namorada.

-Eles não foram lá á passeio. Estavam atrás de uma menina que entrou lá sozinha. Minato e Karura ficaram preocupados. Eles seguiram a garota até lá.

-Quem era a garota e por que ela foi lá? - Shikamaru pergunta, azedo. -Yamanaka Saphire. Já ouviu falar dela? - A mudança na fisionomia do Nara foi imediata. Ele se inclina segurando os braços da poltrona com força e sua respiração se acelera. Inoichi fica surpreso com a mudança no homem. -O que aconteceu com a menina? Onde ela está?

Com calma, Inoichi relata á Shikamaru o que a neta tinha lhe contado. O moreno volta a se encostar à poltrona, ouvindo tudo atentamente. Depois que Inoichi para de falar, ele solta um suspiro, mas não diz nada.

-Pode me explicar como ela consegue se comunicar com os animais da mesma forma que os Naras? Os espíritos da floresta a protegeram e a mantiveram em segurança. O alce só não atacou minha neta e Minato porque percebeu que eles não fariam mal á garota. Como ela pode ter essa habilidade? Você sabe Shikamaru?

Nenhum músculo se move no rosto de Shikamaru que continua olhando o homem á sua frente com a expressão relaxada. –E por que o Líder dos Yamanakas se interessaria pela menina agora? A garota tem sido perseguida há anos e você não fez nada para ajudá-la. Nem você nem Naruto.

-Se você sabe disso, sabe também que não podíamos fazer nada. Saphire sempre se negou a denunciar quem quer que fosse. Ela nunca se queixou, sempre dizia que tinha se acidentado. Não podíamos simplesmente sair acusando ninguém sem provas.

-Então deixaria a garota continuar sofrendo. Ainda bem que seu neto não é como você. Ele assumiu a segurança da menina. Disse á todos que ela era protegida pelo clã Sabaku de Suna. O garoto tem fibra, herdou isso da mãe. Foi por isso que eu o chamei aqui.

-Você queria falar com ele sobre Saphire? – Shikamaru confirma. –Por quê?

-Tenho um grande interesse no bem estar da garota. – Shikamaru fecha os olhos durante alguns segundos e a imagem de uma mulher loira com olhos de um azul profundo surge em sua mente. Ele reabre os olhos e encara Inoichi com determinação. - Saphire é minha filha. –Inoichi não se surpreende, já estava desconfiado daquilo.

-Entendo. –Ele fala simplesmente.

-Não me parece surpreso. –Shikamaru comenta, olhando para o outro atentamente.

-Comecei a desconfiar disso quando soube o que havia acontecido hoje. Por que nunca contou á ninguém?

-Para protegê-la. Já disse, possuo muitos inimigos fora daqui. Ela seria um alvo para eles, eu não teria como defendê-la. – Shikamaru fala resoluto e Inoichi concorda. O Nara tinha razão, Saphire seria ainda mais agredida se soubessem que ela era a filha de um traidor de Konoha. – Contou isso ao meu neto?

-Sim, contei. Tenho uma grande divida com o rapaz. Ele está ajudando minha filha, á esta protegendo.

-Pretende contar á ela?

-Não. Saber que o pai está preso, só a faria sofrer muito. Não há nada que possa fazer por ela, não tenho nada para deixar-lhe. É melhor que nunca saiba que eu sou seu pai. – Ele deixa transparecer tristeza em sua voz e Inoichi percebe. Era a primeira vez que ele detectava uma fraqueza em Shikamaru. Ele parecia se preocupar com a filha.

-Me conte como você e Harumi se conheceram. Você já estava preso há muito tempo quando a menina nasceu.

-Vou lhe contar, mas quero que me prometa que não dirá nada á ela. Saphire não deve sofrer por ser minha filha. – O outro concorda e Shikamaru lhe conta como tinha conhecido a mãe de sua filha. Inoichi ouve o relato comovido, pelo jeito Harumi tinha sido muito importante para o homem moreno. Quando Shikamaru se cala Inoichi o olha pensativo durante alguns minutos e depois volta á falar.

-Você pode explicar esse dom que ela possui? Há algum antecedente em sua família? Haku e Chouji falaram com você, acha que isso seria um indício?

-Não, meus fantasmas me procuram por que estamos conectados de certa forma, afinal fui eu que causei a morte deles. Até hoje apenas eles me procuraram. - Shikamaru esclarece. O dom da filha também o intrigava. -Nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Fiquei muito surpreso quando soube. Esse dom de falar com os mortos não tem nada a ver com as habilidades dos Yamanakas ou dos Naras. É algo próprio dela e apenas dela.

Inoichi concorda. Saphire era especial. Sua fragilidade combinava com o dom que ela possuía, ela era uma médium espiritualista. Os mortos podiam falar com ela e através dela. Ela podia vê-los e conversar com eles como se vivo fossem. Será que a garota tinha noção de quanto isso era incomum? Ele toma a decisão de ajudar Saphire.

-Quando Shikaku morreu me deixou seus bens em testamento. A casa onde você morava, duas casas pequenas, dinheiro e as jóias que pertenciam á sua mãe. O dinheiro ainda está no banco, nunca toquei nele, está aplicado e rendeu uma grande quantia.

-Sim, eu sei. A última vez que vi meu pai, ele me disse que faria isso. Eu concordei já que não poderia herdar seus bens. Ele morreu algumas semanas depois. Isso foi antes de Saphire nascer. -Shikamaru fala com pesar, sabia ser o responsável pela morte prematura de seu pai.

-Passarei tudo isso para Saphire. Pertencem á ela por direito. –O Nara olha para o loiro, surpreso. –Você faria isso? –Inoichi confirma. –Por quê?

-Porque tenho certeza de que Shikaku ficaria feliz em ajudar a neta. Essa menina precisa de paz e tranqüilidade. Isso garantirá um futuro seguro para ela. Farei isso amanhã mesmo. Pedirei á Naruto que toma as providências necessárias.

Shikamaru fecha os olhos. Inoichi podia perceber que a filha era importante para aquele homem, seu ponto fraco. Entendia o desejo dele em manter a paternidade dela em segredo. Ela estaria mais segura se não soubesse quem era seu pai. O moreno reabre os olhos e fita Inoichi, muito sério. –Obrigado, Inoichi. Me sentirei mais tranquilo sabendo que Saphire terá um futuro melhor do que a vida que teve até agora.

-Você á conhece? Já a viu?

-Uma vez, quando ela ainda era um bebê. Fui eu que escolhi o nome dela, por causa da cor dos olhos. Pedi á Harumi que não a trouxesse mais aqui, poderia despertar suspeitas e este não é lugar para uma criança. Ela concordou e eu nunca mais vi a minha filha. Quando Harumi vinha me visitar trazia fotos de Saphire, mas depois que ela morreu nunca mais vi nenhuma imagem dela. Sei de tudo o que acontece á ela, mas evito fazer perguntas e despertar a curiosidade alheia.

-Isso também despertaria suspeitas. – Inoichi fala com pena de Shikamaru. – Sim, meus inimigos nunca me perderam de vista. Eles saberiam que a menina é importante para mim e isso a colocaria em risco. Fiz um acordo para proteger Ino, eles já sabiam que sua filha era muito importante para mim, então pedi que a deixassem em paz, mas se eles soubessem de Saphire, não haveria como protegê-la de todos os meus inimigos. Minha filha não tem ninguém que possa defendê-la.

- Certo. Farei a doação dos bens de forma sigilosa, mas terei que explicar á Saphire por que estou fazendo isso. O que sugere?

-Diga que está atendendo ao pedido de seu neto. Ele assumiu a proteção da garota. Você poderá dizer que ele lhe pediu que a ajudasse. Algumas pessoas acharão que ele está sendo muito generoso, mas não vão suspeitar de que ela é minha filha. – Ele fica em silêncio e depois esboça um sorriso terno e carinhoso, surpreendendo Inoichi. –Como ela é?

-Doce, meiga, inteligente e linda. Muito tímida, mas tem se portado de forma mais alegre nos últimos dias. Acho que sabe que ela está hospedada na casa do Neji. –Shikamaru concorda. –Sim, isso me deixou feliz, Hinata é uma ótima pessoa, carinhosa e delicada.

-Sim, Hinata á está tratando como uma filha. Saphire estava presente ao jantar ontem e parecia outra menina. Sorridente e feliz, como toda a garota da idade dela deve ser. Meus netos se tornaram seus amigos. Gostam muito dela e sentem necessidade de protegê-la. Todos eles ajudarão á cuidar da segurança dela.

-Ficarei eternamente grato aos seus netos por isso. – Shikamaru fala com sinceridade. - Agora, Inoichi, vamos discutir sobre minha saída daqui. Será melhor resolver isso antes da viagem de Naruto para a reunião dos Kages, sei que o evento foi antecipado.

Inoichi ri. –Você deveria trabalhar na Inteligência, Shikamaru. Nada lhe escapa. – O outro ri também e um clima de cumplicidade se instala entre eles. – Lá fora não teria tantas informações. Mas posso ajudá-lo daqui de dentro sem comprometer minhas fontes.

-Shikamaru, eu e Minato já temos tudo planejado, ouça-me. – O outro concorda e eles passam a hora seguinte combinando como seria feita a fuga de Shikamaru. Este se sentia tranquilo, ajudaria o filho da mulher que amava e sua filha teria o futuro garantido. Não duvidava da promessa de Inoichi, confiava no homem. Harumi tinha sido muito importante para ele, mas ele nunca a amara. Ela sabia de seu amor por Ino e não exigira nada dele, além do que o moreno se sentia capaz de dar. Foram felizes durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos. E aquele relacionamento lhe dera uma filha. Ele amava a garota e por esse motivo se mantinha no anonimato. Para protegê-la, como qualquer pai faria.

XXX

Akihiko chega á casa do Kazekage bem cedo. Naquele dia começaria á cuidar dos jovens do clã Sabaku, seria o guarda costas deles. Ele sorri da idéia de ficar junto á Karura. Sabia que Minato estava odiando o arranjo, mas fora ordem do pai dele e só cabia ao filho obedecer. Ele para na porta e bate, aguardando alguns minutos.

Uma senhora pequena e magra atende e sorri ao reconhecer o rapaz. –Bom dia, Akihiko.

-Bom dia. Inoichi-dono está á minha espera. –Karyme o convida a entrar e pede que ele espere, enquanto vai chamar o garoto que tomava café junto com os parentes. Rapidamente Inoichi chega á sala. – Olá bem? Vejo que já está pronto para ser nossa babá pelos próximos dias.

O Hyuuga ri do comentário. – Como se já não tivesse cuidado de você antes. – Eles riem juntos. Akihiko era o mais velho do grupo de amigos e cuidara de Inoichi algumas vezes quando o outro era pequeno. – Bem,vou tentar não dar tanto trabalho quanto antes. Já tomou café? –Diante da negativa do outro Inoichi chama o rapaz até a cozinha.

-Bom dia. – Ele fala olhando em volta e Aimi sorri. –Se está procurando pela Karura, ela já foi. Saiu bem cedo junto com Minato, já que ambos iriam para o Prédio do Hokage. –O rapaz a olha constrangido e Chihiro acerta um chute de leve na prima e depois se vira para Akihiko. –Venha, sente-se aqui. – Ele agradece e senta ao lado da cunhada. –Onde está meu irmão?

-De plantão. Ficará no hospital pelas próximas trinta e seis horas. –Ela responde um pouco desanimada e Akihiko sorri. –Terá que se acostumar com isso, ruiva. Medicina é a segunda paixão da vida de Ayko.

Ela concorda e eles se servem. Akihiko olha para Inoichi, saber que o amigo estava na mira de criminosos tão perigosos quanto os Uchihas o deixava preocupado. Sabia tudo sobre o clã que tinha sido extinto, seu pai lhe contara diversas histórias, algumas confidenciais. - Irão para a academia agora?Sei que estão ajudando no treinamento dos genins.

-Sim. – Inoichi explica para o rapaz sobre a rotina deles e Akihiko o ouve atento. Sabia que o garoto era forte, mas o inimigo também era. E até agora ninguém tinha idéia de onde ele estaria.

-Não precisa se preocupar com a Karura, como ela e Minato trabalham no mesmo prédio irão juntos todos os dias e depois ele a acompanhará de volta para cá. Você só precisa acompanhá-la até a casa do meu avô depois do almoço. Está bem assim?

Akihiko concorda e eles saem assim que terminam o café.

XXX

-Quem era esse? –Karura pergunta parada em frente do retrato de uma jovem moreno, muito bonito. Minato coloca as mãos sobre os ombros da namorada. – Este era o noivo de sua mãe, Haku. – Karura volta á olhar para o retrato. O rapaz era lindo, não tanto quanto o pai dela, na opinião da garota. Tinha olhos negros e profundos. Havia seriedade em seu olhar.

-Ele morreu muito jovem. –Ela comenta e Minato concorda. –Sim, tinha apenas vinte anos. E pelo que sei amava muito á tia Ino. Morreu para protegê-la da explosão.

Eles estavam na sala de reuniões da ANBU, no Prédio do Hokage. Era um lugar altamente restrito, ninguém entrava ali sem autorização do Líder do Grupo ou do Hokage. O casal havia chegado ali bem cedo. Minato iria se reunir com a ANBU e Karura pedira para ir com ele, queria evitar se encontrar com Akihiko o máximo que pudesse.

Havia vários retratos espalhados pelas paredes. Retratos de antigos membros da ANBU. Karura para em frente á outro quadro e reconhece o rapaz na foto antiga. –Tio Sai. Mas ele não era da ANBU Ne?

-Sim, isso mesmo. Mas a ANBU Ne era uma divisão da ANBU, uma idéia louca de um fanático que via conspirações em todo lugar. O homem era muito desconfiado e treinou excelentes ninjas para proteger Konoha de todos, até mesmo do Hokage se fosse necessário. Depois da morte dele, os ANBUs se tornaram um único grupo. E Sai estava entre os melhores. Como você sabe, ele é um grande amigo dos meus pais.

-Eu sei, minha mãe me disse que tio Sai esteve no time dos seus pais. – Ela fala e Minato á beija. Ele usava o uniforme, mas estava sem a máscara. Depois ele pega a mão dela e a olha. – Você tem que ir agora, logo os ANBUs estarão aqui. –Ela concorda e sorri. –Certo, Capitão. Já estou indo. Divirtam-se. – Minato ri e Karura sai em direção á própria sala. O lugar estava vazio, ainda era muito cedo, faltava mais de meia hora para o inicio do expediente. Ela se dirige ao banheiro, que ficava perto da sala de Kenko.

Ao passar em frente á sala do rapaz ela ouve vozes e para ao perceber que era o avô quem falava.

-Já está tudo combinado, assim que Naruto sair de Konoha para a reunião, Shikamaru irá simular sua fuga.

-E Minato organizará um grupo para ir atrás do Nara. Ninguém irá desconfiar de nada. Mas, Inoichi, estou preocupado. E se Shikamaru nos enganar e se unir aos Uchihas? Ele poderia levar Minato para uma armadilha.

-Não creio que ele faça isso. Shikamaru tem motivos para querer voltar para Konoha, sem se envolver com o inimigo.

-Que motivos?

-Uma filha.

Karura se espanta ao ouvir isso. Nara Shikamaru tinha uma filha em Konoha, ninguém lhe contara isso. Quem seria a garota?

-Uma filha? Quem é ela e por que nunca fomos avisados disso? Não consta nada no arquivo dele sobre ter uma filha.

-Ela nasceu depois da prisão dele, fruto de um relacionamento que ele teve dentro do presídio. Você a conhece. É Yamanaka Saphire. – Karura fica surpresa. Então Saphire era filha de Shikamaru?

-Saphire? A garota que fala com os espíritos? Tem certeza Inoichi?

-Sim, ele me contou ontem. Mas não diga nada á ninguém, Shikamaru não quer que a filha corra perigo. Se soubessem que ela é filha dele, era capaz de lincharem a menina, sabe que Shikamaru é odiado por muitas pessoas em Konoha. E ele disse também que se seus inimigos descobrissem, viriam atrás da garota.

-Ele está certo. Não se preocupe, manterei essa informação em sigilo. – Alguns segundos de silêncio e depois Kenko volta á falar. –Tenho novidades para você, de Iwagakure.

-O que aconteceu?

-Como prevíamos, Oonoki decidiu renunciar. Ele não irá á reunião, seu substituto comparecerá no lugar dele.

-E quem é o novo Tsuchikage? Han?

-Sim, Samal Han foi indicado para substituir Oonoki.

- Isso será um grande problema. Por que Oonoki não esperou passar a reunião para se aposentar? É claro que ele está envolvido com os Uchihas. Quer enfraquecer o Acordo de Paz.

-Esse acordo já era, Inoichi. Não existe mais. Agora é aguardar pela reunião, espero que Gaara esteja preparado.

-Ele estará. Mas terá outro problema grave para enfrentar.

Karura ouvia tudo através da porta fechada, ela estava agachada no chão, sem fazer barulhos. Seu avô ainda não tinha percebido a presença dela.

-Que problema?

-Shikamaru contou tudo para meu neto.

O silêncio se faz na sala e Karura se preocupa ao ouvir aquilo. Então seu irmão sabia o que estava acontecendo. Com certeza era sobre isso que ele e Minato conversavam no escritório na noite anterior.

-Droga, mil vezes droga. Gaara ficará furioso. E o que o seu neto fará?

-Não falei com ele ainda, mas me parece claro que ele vai pressionar o pai. Inoichi é muito inteligente, ele já deve ter percebido o perigo que isso representa. E o risco que Minato está correndo por ter se envolvido nessa história.

-Depois que tudo isso acabar e se eu estiver vivo, vou tirar férias bem longas.

-Depois que tudo isso acabar é possível que ambos estejamos atrás das grades, junto com Minato. – Inoichi fala e Karura se assusta. No que seu namorado estava envolvido?

-Você está certo. Nós três iremos presos e Gaara terá que renunciar para evitar um escândalo.

-Kenko, eu já vou. Fique atento, Karura está muito desconfiada. Nos vemos á noite, depois que minha neta voltar para a casa dela. Temos muitas coisas para fazer ainda, antes da reunião dos Kages.

Karura se levanta e rapidamente entra no banheiro, deixando as luzes apagadas. Não queria que o avô a visse, ele suspeitaria que ela tinha ouvido a conversa. Ela encosta-se à porta, assustada e preocupada. Seu avô e seu namorado faziam parte de uma tramóia que poderia acabar em prisão para eles e na renúncia do pai. Por que eles tirariam Shikamaru da prisão? Aquilo tudo era sério demais. Em que aqueles homens que ela amava estavam envolvidos? O que eles estavam fazendo que poderia acabar em prisão? Ela precisava falar com Minato. O que quer que ele estivesse planejando, teria que parar ante que fosse tarde.

Inoichi sai da sala de Kenko e olha em volta. Tinha nítida impressão de que havia alguém ali, mas não vê ninguém. Ele tenta rastrear o chákra, porém a porta se abre e duas garotas entram, dando-lhe bom dia e ele tem que desistir de procurar pela pessoa. Quem quer que fosse poderia ter ouvido sua conversa com Kenko. E agora saberia dos planos para evitar um conflito entre as vilas ocultas.

XXX

Karura passa a manhã nervosa e ansiosa por sair e poder se encontrar com o irmão. Iria falar com ele antes de falar com Minato. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela tinha evitado entrar na sala de Kenko, temia que ele percebesse o que tinha acontecido. Também não tinha ido falar com o avô nenhuma vez.

Assim que dá o horário de sair, ela se dirige á academia para procurar pelo irmão. Inoichi estava treinando com Shimao e Tori. O taijutsu deles já estava melhor. Ele pensa em Saphire, Minato iria tentar descobrir se havia algum parente vivo que pudesse assumir os cuidados com a garota.

Ele vê a irmã mais velha entrando na academia e lhe faz sinal com a mão. Karura se aproxima rapidamente. – Inoichi, podemos conversar, por favor?

-O que houve? Você parece nervosa.

-Precisamos conversar, agora. – Karura responde firme. Inoichi a olha durante alguns segundos e concorda. -Certo, vou concluir o treino e então poderemos conversar. – Karura concorda e Inoichi chama os dois garotos e os dispensa para o almoço. Depois chama a irmã e eles saem.

Assim que chegam á rua, Karura segura no braço do irmão e o olha séria. – Me conte o que está acontecendo, por favor.

-Do que está falando, Karura?

-Eu ouvi Kenko e vovô conversando hoje pela manhã. –Ela conta o que tinha ouvido e o irmão a olha sério. –Por que não me contou o que descobriu, Inoichi? Eu falei para você sobre as minhas suspeitas e você descobre algo importante e não me conta nada? Por quê?

-Porque não podia, Karura. Shikamaru me deu informações sigilosas e confidenciais.

-Que informações?O que foi que você descobriu? Que droga, Inoichi, por que tantos segredos? Por que está fazendo isso?

-Porque ele é o futuro Kazekage, Karura, ele não pode nos contar tudo e temos que entender isso e confiar nele. Protegê-lo sempre que for preciso, essa é a nossa missão. –Karura olha para Chihiro que tinha acabado de chegar. –Você sabia disso Chihiro?

-Não sei do que você está falando, Karura. Mas se Inoichi precisa da minha lealdade, eu o seguirei sem discutir. – Chihiro fala com calma e segurança. Ela era filha do Quinto Kazekage e irmã do Sexto, seria a Líder do Conselho de Suna e agia de acordo com sua posição na Vila da Areia.

Inoichi olha em volta e depois se vira para as irmãs. –Estamos chamando muito a atenção. Vamos para casa e lá conversamos. Chihiro, chame Keiichi e Aimi e avise Akihiko, ele deve ir direto para nosso casa com vocês. Venha Karura, vamos sair daqui.

Eles se afastam sem perceberem uma sombra se mover sobre o telhado da academia, e chegam em casa, indo direto para o escritório. – Sente-se Karura, assim que todos chegarem eu contarei o que está acontecendo. Você já entendeu os riscos que Minato, vovô e papai estão correndo. Eu lhe direi por que isso está acontecendo, porém tem que me prometer que não fará nada e nem dirá nada á nenhum deles.

-Não vou prometer nada antes de saber o que está acontecendo. Vovô disse que poderá ir para a prisão, assim como Minato. Como você quer que eu ignore isso? Vou falar com tio Naruto antes que eles se prejudiquem.

-Karura, se acalme. Vamos esperar por todos e então discutiremos sobre o que fazer á respeito desse assunto.

Karura olha séria para o irmão. Não aceitaria ficar em silêncio enquanto sua família se desfazia por causa de dois Uchihas ensandecidos. Alguns minutos depois Chihiro, Aimi e Keiichi entram no escritório. Todos estavam sérios.

-O que está havendo, Inoichi? Chihiro nos disse que você precisava falar algo importante conosco.

-Onde está Akihiko?

-Na sala. Disse á ele para não queremos ser interrompidos por ninguém. –Chihiro responde encarando o irmão. Pelo jeito o assunto seria muito sério. Inoichi se vira para Karura.

-Conte á eles o que ouviu hoje e depois eu contarei o que descobri. –Karura o olha ainda zangada e devagar conta aos outros a conversa entre Kenko e o avô que ela ouvira. Keiichi, Chihiro e Aimi a ouvem atentamente e depois se entreolham. –Com certeza tem a ver com os Uchihas.

-Concordo com Keiichi. Mas por que vovô e Minato podem ir parar na prisão? E o que o Nara tem a ver com tudo isso?

-Estive conversando com Nara Shikamaru. Ele me chamou e me contou coisas muito importantes e inquietantes sobre certos pergaminhos que os gêmeos Uchihas querem. As informações contidas nesses pergaminhos podem representar um grande perigo para todo o mundo ninja.

-Que informações são essas, Inoichi? Sobre o que diziam esses pergaminhos?-Karura pergunta preocupada.

-Sobre o meu pai e a Kyuubi. –Eles ouvem a voz de Minato e depois vêem o rapaz entrando pela janela usando o uniforme da ANBU. Inoichi olha zangado para o cunhado. –O que faz aqui?

- Um ANBU ouviu a conversa de vocês na saída da academia e foi á minha procura. –Minato responde com calma, retirando a máscara do rosto.

-Como eu suspeitava, estamos sendo vigiados. –Inoichi fala cruzando os braços á altura do peito. Minato o olha sério e concorda com a cabeça, sem se intimidar com a expressão zangada do cunhado. – Sim, desde que você chegou á Konoha tem sido seguido por um ANBU. Seu pai pediu que cuidássemos de você. Achou mesmo que estava sem proteção?

Karura se aproxima do namorado e coloca a mão sobre o braço dele, podia sentir a tensão do rapaz. –Minato, você disse que os pergaminhos falam de seu pai e da Kyuubi, por favor, nos explique.

Minato olha para todos e seu olhar cruza com o de Inoichi. Sabia que não estava em frente ao amigo de infância e cunhado. Naquele momento estava diante do futuro Kazekage de Suna. Ele volta á olhar para a namorada e coloca a mão sobre a dela. –Karura, o que eu vou contar á vocês é confidencial e muito perigoso. Por favor, me ouçam com atenção. –Ela concorda e todos aguardam, sérios.

-Como vocês sabem, meu pai é o Jinchuuriki da Vila da Folha, o hospedeiro da Bijuu de Nove Caudas. Antigamente havia nove bijuus espalhadas por todo mundo ninja. Agora só resta á do meu pai. No dia que ele nasceu, Uchiha Madara entrou em nossa vila e retirou a bijuu da minha avó Kushina, se aproveitando do fato de ela estar fraca por causa do parto. Ela era a Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi antes do meu pai. Madara conhecia o segredo para dominar e controlar a Kyuubi. Ele usou esse conhecimento para atacar Konoha e destruir a vila. Foi meu avô, o Quarto Hokage que conseguiu derrotá-lo e selar a bijuu no filho recém-nascido.

-Minato, nós sentimos muito por tudo o que tio Naruto passou, mas o que nos disse não é segredo algum. O que esses fatos têm a ver com o que está acontecendo no momento? – Keiichi pergunta ao amigo, mas é Karura quem responde. – Então é isso o que contêm esses pergaminhos? O segredo do controle sobre a Kyuubi?

Keiichi, Aimi e Chihiro olham surpresos para Karura e Minato confirma. –Sim, exatamente. Os gêmeos Uchihas estão atrás desses pergaminhos. A ANBU conseguiu interceptar uma mensagem de um grupo de mercenários que falava sobre os pergaminhos. Isso foi depois do Ano Novo.

-Se eles conseguirem encontrar os pergaminhos virão atrás da Kyubi e a usarão para destruir tudo. Tio Naruto é o ninja mais forte da nossa época, ninguém é páreo para ele e ninguém conseguiria derrotá-lo, seria o fim do mundo ninja. Se os Uchihas colocarem as mãos nesses pergaminhos, a Kyuubi teria que ser destruída antes que eles conseguissem chegar até ela. –Inoichi explica aos demais.

-Você quer dizer que tio Naruto teria que ser sacrificado? –Minato confirma com a cabeça, seus olhos estavam marejados. –Sim, Aimi. Meu pai teria que morrer antes que aqueles malditos Uchihas chegassem até aqui. E eu tenho certeza de que é exatamente o que ele faria. Como Inoichi disse, ninguém conseguiria derrotar meu pai. A força dele somada á força da Kyuubi seria descomunal. Meu pai iria preferir morrer á ser usado pelos Uchihas.

O silêncio recai sobre todos ali. Karura abraça Minato e puxa a cabeça do rapaz para encostar-se a seu peito. Podia sentir a angústia e o desespero dele. Se os Uchihas pegassem os pergaminhos e chegassem á Konoha, não haveria outra saída a não ser assassinar o Hokage e seria exatamente isso que a ANBU faria. Depois de alguns minutos, Minato volta á falar. - A nossa idéia é seqüestrar meu pai e escondê-lo, até que os Uchihas fossem eliminados. Pelo que sabemos, apenas alguém que possua o Sharingan poderá controlar a Kyuubi através do jutsu que está escrito nos pergaminhos. Então, se os gêmeos estiverem mortos e os pergaminhos destruídos o perigo acaba.

-Era isso que você e vovô estavam combinando? O seqüestro e o encarceramento do Hokage? Mas isso é um ato de traição, Minato. Vocês seriam presos. A obrigação de um Kage é defender a vila. Se tio Naruto estivesse em um cativeiro, Konoha ficaria exposta aos inimigos.

-Acho que me importo com isso? Meu pai já pagou um preço muito alto por possuir a Kyuubi, ele não pediu por isso. Ele não merece sofrer mais. Não me importo em ir para a prisão desde que meu pai esteja seguro. Ele é capaz de se matar para impedir que a Kyuubi caia nas mãos dos Uchihas.

-Não vamos permitir que isso aconteça, Minato. –Inoichi fala olhando sério para todos. –Nara Shikamaru me disse que sabe onde os pergaminhos estão e que poderá levá-lo até lá. Para isso precisamos tirá-lo da prisão e é aí que a coisa fica complicada. Ele é um traidor, um inimigo do mundo ninja. Conspirou contra o Hokage e se aliou á um grupo que seqüestrou meu pai na intenção de selar o Ichibi em seu hospedeiro novamente. Ele é extremamente inteligente e um grande estrategista.

-E que garantias temos de que ele não se voltará contra nós assim que sair da prisão? Ele pode se aliar ao inimigo e entregar os pergaminhos aos Uchihas. -Keiichi fala e Inoichi o olha, sério. – Ele me contou que tinha um acordo com seu antigo grupo. Se eles não tocassem em minha mãe, Shikamaru ficaria em silêncio e não contaria nada sobre o grupo á ninguém. Porém esse acordo foi quebrado no momento em que minha casa foi atacada. Ele não quer que algo ruim aconteça á minha mãe.

-Isso não garante nada, Inoichi. Ele pode fazer um novo acordo com os Uchihas para protegerem tia Ino. Pode até exigir que ela seja entregue á ele. Os Uchihas fariam qualquer coisa para obter esses pergaminhos. –Keiichi fala e Minato se lembra que Shikamaru os tinha ameaçado de fazer exatamente isso.

-Acontece que Shikamaru tem outros motivos para manter Konoha em segurança. Ele não quer que nada aconteça a filha dele. Ele é o pai de Saphire.

-Isso é verdade? Yamanaka Saphire é filha de Nara Shikamaru? –Aimi pergunta surpresa e Inoichi confirma. –Sim, ele me contou ontem, mas não digam nada á ela. Ele não quer que Saphire saiba, teme que essa informação coloque a vida dela em perigo.

-E onde tio Gaara entra em tudo isso?

- Ele nos ajudaria á criar uma armadilha e atrair meu pai para ela. Também serio o responsável por manter meu pai preso no deserto já que lá Gaara é invencível. Ele usaria a areia para manter meu pai no cativeiro.

-Isso seria o fim da aliança entre Suna e Konoha. Céus, até onde vocês iriam para proteger tio Naruto? E por que vocês simplesmente não dizem á ele o que está acontecendo?

-Não adiantaria, ele não concordaria em se esconder até que o perigo passasse e acabaria com a própria vida para impedir que a Kyuubi caísse nas mãos dos gêmeos Uchihas. Eu, o avô de vocês e Gaara analisamos todas as possibilidades até planejarmos isso.

-Bem, mas agora vocês podem mudar esses planos, basta encontrarem os pergaminhos e destruí-los.

-Para isso precisamos tirar Shikamaru da prisão. Ele disse que não chegaremos aos pergaminhos sem ele. Também nos disse que sabe onde fica Yume no Shiro. Provavelmente é o esconderijo dos Uchihas e fica no País da Terra.

-Então devemos matar os Uchihas e pegar os pergaminhos para destruí-los.

-Negativo. Vocês não irão se envolver nisso. Estão aqui para serem protegidos. A ANBU cuidará disso.

-Se ANBU fosse capaz de cuidar disso sozinha, já teriam resolvido tudo. Iremos ajudar. – Karura fala irritada e Minato a olha zangado pela critica.

-Minato, nós iremos ajudar, porém falarei com meu pai antes. Quero saber se ele entende as conseqüências que seus atos podem trazer para Suna. Não gostaria de começar a liderar a Vila da Areia sem o apoio de Konoha. Nem de me tornar inimigo do Hokage.

Minato concorda. Ele olha em volta, os jovens do clã estavam determinados á ajudar á proteger seu pai. Todos gostavam de Naruto e fariam tudo para evitar que ele se sacrificasse pelo bem do mundo ninja. Ele olha para a namorada. Karura tinha se tornado uma jovem diferente. Ela agora demonstrava força, segurança e confiança. Nem de longe parecia a garota imatura e mimada como ele a julgava antes.

-Karura, você me contou que Onoki renunciou. Quem será o novo Tsuchikage de Iwagakure? –Inoichi indaga.

-Um ninja chamado Samal Han. Já ouviu falar dele? –Ela pergunta ao namorado.

-Ele é um jounin forte, habilidoso e inescrupuloso. É contra o Acordo de Paz, acha que isso enfraqueceu as vilas e tirou o instinto de luta dos shinobis. Ele ficaria muito feliz em ver o Acordo ser desfeito. –Minato responde. -Ele já criticou Gaara e meu pai várias vezes, mas jamais em público. E Han gostaria muito de fazer uma Aliança com as outras vilas para atacar Suna e Konoha.

-Como sabe disso? –Aimi pergunta e Chihiro a olha com um sorriso calmo e discreto. –Minato é o capitão da ANBU de Konoha. Nada escapa dele. –Os outros concordam. –Mas como ele conseguiu ser indicado para o cargo de Kage de Iwa?

-Há algum tempo que temos percebido o enfraquecimento do comprometimento de Iwagakure com o Acordo de Paz, Onoki sempre disse que os conflitos entre as vilas nos fortaleciam, chegou a sugerir várias vezes que Gaara e meu pai só criaram o Acordo por que não queriam que as outras vilas se tornassem fortes e competissem com Konoha e Suna.

-Onoki sempre foi muito difícil. Papai e tio Naruto têm dificuldade em negociar com ele, pois sempre adotava uma postura inflexível sobre tudo. Ele está velho e um pouco senil na minha opinião, já era esperado que ele renunciasse, mas fazer isso justamente agora é muito suspeito. Principalmente se levarmos em consideração que Yume no Shiro fica no País da Terra.

-Concordo. Pelo jeito as informações que me foram enviadas pela ANBU de Iwagakure eram falsas.

-Onoki e Han têm o controle sobre a ANBU, os agentes especiais não farão nada contra á vontade do Kage deles. –Minato concorda com a namorada e Karura se vira para o irmão. –Como pretende falar com papai? Uma troca de mensagens entre você e ele não seria seguro.

Inoichi olha discretamente para o cunhado e depois se vira para a namorada. –Darei um jeito, não se preocupe com isso agora.

-Temos que aguardar a reunião dos Kages e então Shikamaru nos levará até os Uchihas e os pergaminhos. Se tudo der certo, poderemos eliminar os dois irmãos e destruir os pergaminhos garantindo a segurança do nosso mundo e a vida do meu pai.

Minato olha ao seu redor, seus amigos de infância tinham se tornado grandes ninjas e eram capazes de ajudar a acabar com a ameaça dos Uchihas. Os gêmeos eram muito perigosos. Ele se lembrava bem da tortura que sofrera nas mãos dos dois. Seria uma missão arriscada, cabia á eles continuarem o trabalho de seus pais e manter o Acordo de Paz. Essa seria a missão deles, com certeza a maior e mais importante que teriam e que poderia custar suas vidas.

Ele olha para Inoichi e percebe que o amigo pensava a mesma coisa. Eles poderiam perder a vida, mas valeria a pena se arriscarem pela continuidade do Acordo de Paz. Agora era se mover e confiar em Nara Shikamaru, com certeza ele era uma das peças mais importantes daquele jogo e seria disputado pelos dois lados. Para garantir a colaboração dele, seria preciso manter Saphire em segurança. E isso já havia sido providenciado pelo futuro Kazekage. Inoichi não deixaria que nada ruim acontecesse á nova amiga.

(*) Shinranshin no Jutsu : é uma técnica capaz de controlar a mente o corpo do inimigo de longe distância e na qual a alma do inimigo continua nele, mas ele é controlado pelo usuário desse jutsu. Outra diferença importante é que a alma do usuário continua em seu próprio corpo


	10. Surpresas de Aniversário

-Karura, eu vou com você até a casa do vovô. Chihiro, você pode assumir meu time mais uma vez?

A garota concorda, era importante que o irmão falasse com o avô deles. Eles tinham saído do escritório onde fizeram a reunião e descido para almoçar com Akihiko que os aguardava na sala. Minato tinha ido embora logo após terminar de conversar com os Sabakus. O rapaz se sentia mais aliviado agora que sabia que teria apoio dos amigos. Podia voltar á fazer planos e então decide procurar por Kiba para lhe pedir um favor.

Eles terminam a refeição e saem. Akihiko acompanha os dois irmãos até a casa de Yamanaka Inoichi e depois se dirige á academia, para acompanhar os outros. Voltaria mais tarde para pegar Karura e Inoichi.

Karura e Inoichi entram e encontram o avô á espera na sala. O ancião olha sério para o neto, sabia por que o garoto estava ali.

-Sentem-se, meus netos. – Ele pede e senta em frente aos dois. Karura está preocupada, seu irmão podia ser muito indelicado quando queria e por mais que ela achasse que o avô estava errado, adorava o idoso e não permitiria que ninguém o destratasse.

-Vovô, acho que já sabe o que vim fazer aqui. – Inoichi fala com calma e o avô concorda e depois se vira para Karura. –Imagino que foi você quem ouviu minha conversa com Kenko hoje pela manhã, estou certo?

-Sim, vovô. Me desculpe, mas não pude deixar de ouvir e quando percebi que falavam sobre Inoichi, papai e Minato fiquei muito preocupada.

-E foi falar comigo. – Inoichi acrescenta. – O que vocês estão planejando é muita loucura. Seria o fim da aliança entre Suna e Konoha.

-Eu sei, Inoichi, mas é necessário. Não podemos deixar que os Uchihas assumam o controle sobre a Kyuubi, seria o fim deste mundo. E eu quero evitar que eles façam algum mal aquele cabeça dura do Naruto. Minato só quer proteger o pai e eu o ajudarei.

-No momento precisamos nos concentrar em encontrar os pergaminhos e Shikamaru irá nos ajudar nisso.

-Ele irá nos levar até os pergaminhos e os Uchihas. Mas ainda assim não será fácil derrotar os dois. Eles são poderosos e devem odiar Konoha, querem vingança, assim como Sasuke.

-E provavelmente têm o apoio do novo Tsuchikage.

- O que ele ganhará com isso? Os Uchihas querem destruir todo mundo ninja, não apenas Konoha. –Karura exclama incrédula.

- Samal Han é arrogante, ele deve estar achando que conseguirá manter os Uchihas sob seu controle. Que destruirá Konoha e Suna e então Iwagakure se tornará a vila mais forte do mundo ninja. –Yamanaka Inoichi explica.

-Como ele pode ser tão idiota? Se Suna e Konoha caírem, não haverá ninguém que poderá deter os Uchihas. –Seu neto fala zangado. – Sem meu pai e tio Naruto, os Uchihas tomarão conta de tudo e jogarão nosso mundo no caos.

Inoichi concorda com o neto. – Por enquanto vamos nos preocupar em tirar Shikamaru da prisão sem levantar suspeitas. O plano é simples, ele vai simular uma fuga e a ANBU irá persegui-lo. Minato se juntará á ele na busca pelos pergaminhos e nós iremos atrás dos Uchihas.

-Iremos com você e Minato, vovô. Podemos ajudar. –Inoichi fala convicto.

O ancião fica em pé e olha severamente para o garoto.

-Negativo, vocês não sairão de Konoha. Seu pai os deixou aos meus cuidados, sob minha responsabilidade. Você é um dos alvos desse grupo e eu não vou deixá-lo entrar na toca do inimigo. É um absurdo que você pense que eu permitira isso.

-Não pode me impedir, vovô. -O rapaz fala ficando em pé também. Karura olhava para os dois, preocupada.

-Aí é que você se engana, não só posso como vou. Todos os membros do clã Yamanaka estão envolvidos na sua proteção. Eles impedirão qualquer tentativa sua de se afastar da Vila da Folha. - Inoichi se vira para a neta. -Isso inclui todos vocês. Recebi ordens do Kazekage para mantê-los em segurança e longe de encrencas.

Sabaku no Inoichi passa as mãos nos cabelos, em gesto característico seu e de pai e suspira, exasperado. -Espera que eu fique de braços cruzados diante de uma situação como essa?

-Exatamente. Não tente se envolver mais ainda nessa história, se for preciso colocarei os cinco na prisão para mantê-los em segurança. Não duvidem disso nem por um segundo.

O rapaz volta á se sentar, sabia que o avô falava sério e não adiantaria tentar argumentar com ele. Esperaria pelo apoio de Minato, seu cunhado tinha demonstrado que a ajuda dos Sabakus era bem vinda, com certeza o Uzumaki daria um jeito de levá-los junto quando saísse em busca dos pergaminhos e dos Uchihas.

-Isso é um absurdo, vovô. Mas infelizmente não tenho como contrariar sua vontade, não quero parar na prisão e duvido muito que minhas irmãs e primos desejem isso também. Ficaremos em Konoha, mas ajudaremos no que for possível, sem sair da vila. Concorda com isso?

-Concordo desde que falem comigo antes de fazer qualquer coisa. - O ancião responde, desconfiado. Estava achando muito estranho o rapaz ter cedido tão rápido. Manteria os netos sob forte vigilância.

Karura respira aliviada e se vira para o avô. -Vovô, você não sabia que Shikamaru é o pai de Saphire? – Karura pergunta e Inoichi nega com a cabeça. –Comecei a desconfiar quando você me contou sobre a ida dela ao bosque dos Naras. Somente os membros daquele clã podem entrar lá, os animais atacam qualquer outra pessoa que tentar se aproximar deles.

-Ele lhe contou por que não quer que a filha saiba sobre ele?

-Sim, contou e ele não deixa de ter razão. A menina já sofre muita discriminação, se souberem quem é o pai dela, muitos usariam isso como desculpa para agredi-la ainda mais.

-Isso é um grande absurdo. Essas agressões têm que parar. Imagino que Shikamaru deva viver preocupado e triste por não poder ajudar a filha. – Karura fala zangada e o avô concorda. -Ele está muito agradecido pelo que vocês têm feito pela filha dele. –Yamanaka Inoichi fala com uma ponta de orgulho na voz, estava feliz em ver como os netos eram generosos e gentis.

-Me sinto mal com isso. Nós sabemos quem é o pai de Saphire, mas ela nem imagina quem seja. Não é justo.

-Foi uma exigência de Shikamaru, temos que acatar. E vovô tem razão, ela sofreria muito mais se soubessem quem é seu pai. – Inoichi responde para a irmã, no fundo concordava com Karura, Saphire tinha direito de saber quem era seu pai, mas tinham que fazer a vontade de Shikamaru.

-Nós também corremos muito perigo por sermos filhos do Kazekage. –Karura fala encarando o irmão. –Mas vocês têm muitas pessoas que possam protegê-los. –O idoso fala para os netos. – Acho que é melhor acatarmos as exigências do Nara. Estamos nas mãos dele. Somente ele sabe onde os pergaminhos estão.

–Vamos fazer como Shikamaru quer, depois que tudo estiver resolvido, eu falo com ele e tento convencê-lo a contar a Saphire que é seu pai. –Karura concorda com o irmão á contragosto. -Vovô, Saphire tem algum outro parente vivo, além de Aysha?

-Aysha odeia á irmã, Saphire ficaria melhor morando sozinha. – Karura fala com pena da garota. Tinha se afeiçoado a menina e queria poder fazer algo para ajudá-la.

-Não há mais ninguém, apenas a irmã e o pai. Mas eu vou cuidar do futuro dela. – Os netos olham para ele curiosos e Inoichi conta o que havia prometido á Shikamaru. Karura sorri feliz. – Que bom, vovô. Será perfeito.

-Saphire tem direito á herança deixada pelo avô dela, só farei o que é certo. –O ancião acrescenta.

XXX

Já era bem tarde e todos tinham ido dormir. Karura esperava por Minato, não tinha visto mais o rapaz naquele dia e sentia falta dele. Ela sorri ao pensar em quantas vezes ficara feliz por não ver o loiro o dia todo e agora lá estava ela esperando que ele estivesse bem e que chegasse logo.

Ele estava com o pai ajudando nos preparativos para a reunião. O tempo era curto e havia muito á ser feito, com certeza Minato chegaria tarde, mas ela esperaria por ele acordada. Ela deita na cama, pensando nos pais, sentia saudade de Suna e dos seus familiares, em breve seus irmãos e seus primos voltariam para casa e ela ficaria um longo tempo sem vê-los.

Abraça a rata que Minato havia lhe dado e olha para fora pela janela aberta. A lua estava linda e o céu limpo, não nevava há alguns dias. Logo seria primavera e ela sorri ao pensar nas flores. Konoha ficava linda na primavera. Naruto tinha plantando muitas cerejeiras pelas ruas, em homenagem á esposa (o nome da flor de cerejeira é Sakura) e a vila ficava todo florida e perfumada.

Um movimento na janela chama a atenção dela e Karura vê o namorado entrando. –Nós temos porta nesta casa, sabia? – Ela brinca com um sorriso e o rapaz lhe sorri também. – Por aqui é mais rápido. Por que está acordada ainda? Já é tarde.

-Estava esperando você. Senti saudades, quase não nos vimos hoje. – Ela responde se erguendo da cama para abraçá-lo.

-Também senti sua falta, deixe-me tomar um banho antes de cumprimentá-la decentemente. - Ele responde e se dirige ao banheiro. Depois de vinte minutos ele volta ao quarto e encontra um lanche á sua espera.

-Não precisava se preocupar, meu amor.

-Precisava sim, duvido que você tenha encontrado tempo para comer. – Ele senta e Karura se posiciona á suas costas, fazendo uma massagem em seus ombros. Tinha visto a mãe fazendo isso várias vezes com o pai. Gaara sempre dizia que a única coisa que o fazia relaxar era a presença da família e o carinho da esposa. Os filhos adoravam ver o casal junto. Havia tanto amor entre eles que era impossível imaginá-los separados.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Karura. – Ela sorri ao ouvir o namorado e se abaixa para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço e beijá-lo. –Eu te amo muito, Minato.

Ele se vira e fica em pé, abraçando-a. O corpo de Karura era pequeno e macio. Minato sente o perfume que tanto gostava na pele dela e o desejo toma conta dele, pegando-a no colo, ele a leva para a cama, deitando-a no colchão.

-Eu também te amo, Karura. E quero muito fazer amor com você. – Ela sorri e o puxa para deitar-se ao lado dela. Logo eles se livram das roupas e se amam. Karura sentia seu corpo ser acariciado por ele. Minato sabia como e onde tocá-la, os dois já se conheciam bem, sabiam os pontos sensíveis um do outro.

O rapaz sobe suas mãos acariciando as curvas da namorada, sentindo o calor da pele dela. Ele a toca com carinho e devoção. Karura acariciava as costas dele, até as nádegas, tocando-o com intimidade. Ela sente os lábios de Minato percorrendo seu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo, acendendo o desejo na garota.

Minato ergue a cabeça para olhá-la. – Tão linda, tão minha. – Ele sussurra em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço em seguida. – Nunca a deixarei, preciso de você para continuar vivendo.

- Sempre serei sua, Minato e sempre estarei ao seu lado. – Ela fala com a voz rouca. Ele sorri de encontro a pele dela e desce os lábios pelos seios da namorada, sugando e mordendo, arrancando gemidos e suspiros dela. Karura parecia se derreter nos braços dele.

- Sinta o meu desejo por você. – Ele pede, levando á mão dela ao seu membro enrijecido. Karura acaricia aquela parte do corpo do rapaz e Minato aperta o maxilar, respirando fundo. Ele toca com a mão a intimidade já completamente molhada dela e introduz um dedo em seu interior, fazendo-a gemer.

-Me faça sua, Minato. – Ela pede em um gemido, de olhos fechados. Ele a olha longamente, amava a garota que tinha conhecido por toda a sua vida. Irritara-se muitas vezes com as discussões entre eles. Karura o atormentara com seu temperamento difícil, sua língua afiada e seu jeito mimado.

Agora sabia que não poderia viver sem ela, Karura era parte dele, era sua amiga, sua amante e sua amada. Precisava vê-la todos os dias e amá-la todas as noites. Tinha tomado uma decisão em relação ao futuro deles e esperava que ela concordasse. Seria perfeito.

Ele a penetra e ambos se movem juntos, dando e recebendo carinho e prazer. Ele se sentia completo ao lado dela. Os movimentos se tornam mais urgentes, mais ritmados, queria gozar com ela ao mesmo tempo em que queria eternizar aquele momento, se fosse para morrer então queria estar nos braços dela em seu último suspiro.

Minato sente o corpo da garota estremecer em um longo orgasmo, adorava dar prazer á sua namorada. Karura se agarra á ele, gemendo e sussurrando seu nome e Minato respira fundo, feliz. Ele a aperta em seus braços e afunda seu rosto no pescoço dela, movendo mais intensamente e então goza, derramando-se no corpo dela.

Eles se abraçam, a respiração acelerada, os corpos suados e um sorriso no rosto indicavam o quanto eram felizes apenas por estarem juntos. Minato a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo e a beija. – Eu te amo, amo tudo em você. Seus cabelos de fogo, seus olhos tão claros que às vezes duvido que você realmente enxergue algo. –Ela sorri ao ouvir isso e ele acaricia as costas dela. –Sua pela alva e macia, cheirando á chocolate e flores, seu corpo pequeno que se encaixa perfeitamente em meus braços. Seu nariz sempre empinado como se fosse a dona da razão. Seu temperamento esquentado e seu coração de ouro. Te amo inteira, Karura, cada pedacinho, cada centímetro, cada fio de cabelo.

Ela o ouvia emocionada, Minato era muito carinhoso, sempre. Ele a fazia se sentir uma verdadeira rainha. Não tinha contado á ele sobre a conversa com o avô, deixaria isso para seu irmão. Eles se acomodam melhor na cama e ele puxa a coberta sobre ambos, trazendo Karura para perto de si e então dormem abraçados. Tinham vivido mais uma noite de paixão e amor.

XXX

Aimi acorda se sentindo triste. Amava Konoha, mas estava com saudades de casa e dos pais. Queria voltar para Suna e ficar longe do primo, tinha se cansado de ser tratada como criança por ele. Iria arrancar aquele amor do seu peito, havia muitos rapazes em Suna que a achavam bonita e interessante. Era o momento de esquecer Keiichi e encontrar um grande amor, como suas primas.

Sentia inveja de Karura e Chihiro, as duas estavam felizes, namorando rapazes que elas amavam e viveriam ao lado deles para sempre. Minato e Ayko tratavam as namoradas com carinho, respeito e atenção e Aimi queria um amor assim para ela. Alguém que a visse como a mulher que ela já era e não como a amiguinha de infância.

Ela sai da cama e entra no banheiro, era melhor se preparar para mais um dia na academia. Seu time era ótimo e já estavam entrosados, trabalhavam bem em equipe, não havia mais necessidade de continuar á treiná-los. Iria passar seu relatório á Kakashi naquele dia e ver se havia mais alguma coisa para fazer.

Quando sai do banheiro encontra Chihiro já em pé. –Bom dia, Aimi. Levantou cedo hoje, está tudo bem?

-Bom dia. Está tudo bem sim. – Ela responde forçando um sorriso e Chihiro a olha curiosa. – O que houve? Você parece triste, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Além do fato de Keiichi pensar que ainda sou uma menininha? – Aimi rebate e se veste. – Não fique chateada, ele é muito protetor, sabe disso.

-Estou cansada disso, Chihiro. Queria voltar para Suna, estou com saudades dos meus pais e da minha casa. – A garota responde e senta na cama. Chihiro senta ao lado dela. –Sei como se sente, também estou com saudades.

-Duvido. – Chihiro a olha surpresa e confusa e Aimi continua. –Você está com Ayko, há anos que gosta dele e agora estão namorando. Mas eu estou sozinha aqui.

Chihiro se sente culpada, de fato estava negligenciando a prima desde que chegara. Passava todo o tempo livre ao lado de Ayko e Aimi deveria estar se sentindo excluída. – Aimi, me desculpe, não tenho sido uma boa amiga. O que acha de sairmos juntas hoje? Ainda não comprei o presente da Karura, poderíamos ir ao centro comercial depois da academia, o que acha?

Aimi se levanta zangada. –Por favor, não me trate como criança também. Não preciso que fique com pena de mim e faça o sacrifício de sair comigo, eu estou muito bem. – Responde com raiva e sai do quarto, deixando a outra chateada.

Ela desce as escadas e sai pela porta da frente sem falar com ninguém. Akihiko a segue e segura em seu braço. – Ei, calma aí. Aonde vai? Sabe que não deve andar sozinha. – A garota olha para ele e o rapaz vê que ela chorava. –Aimi, o que houve?

Ela solta um soluço e abraça o amigo. – Eu quero voltar para casa. Será que é tão difícil querer ficar perto de alguém que goste de mim? – Akihiko afaga os cabelos dela. – Por que está dizendo isso? Todos aqui gostam muito de você. Não chore mais, sei que deve estar com saudades e querendo ver seus pais, mas você está entre pessoas que lhe querem muito bem.

Aimi olha para o rapaz. Akihiko era muito bonito. Os olhos perolados dele eram lindos, ele era alto e seus cabelos eram escuros e longos. Ele lhe faz um carinho no rosto e a beija na bochecha. Aimi o abraça com força e sorri, sem saber que Keiichi os observava pela janela da sala, á caminho da cozinha.

-Vamos voltar para dentro e tomar café com seus primos. -Ela concorda e então eles voltam para casa. Akihiko estava certo ela não podia sair sozinha. Eles entram e se dirigem á cozinha onde os outros já tomavam café, ninguém pergunta o que havia acontecido e Keiichi parece nem ter percebido a falta da prima, o que deixa Aimi ainda mais deprimida.

De longe um rapaz loiro observava a casa do Kazekage e tinha visto a garota e o rapaz se abraçando e entrando. Mas não estava interessado neles, seu alvo era o garoto loiro. Sabaku no Inoichi. Tinha descoberto um jeito de atraí-lo, agora era esperar o momento certo.

Kenay volta para o portão principal, precisava descarregar o caminhão e ver Aysha. A garota o agradava e ele já tinha permissão para levá-la com ele. Ela seria perfeita, sua ajuda seria de grande importância para os planos de seus mestres.

Após o café Akihiko acompanha os garotos até a academia. Karura já havia saído com Minato. Depois ele segue até o gabinete do Hokage, tinha um relatório á entregar.

XXX

Na sala dos ANBUs Minato conversava com os dois grupos de agentes especiais que iriam acompanhar seu pai á reunião de Kages quando batidas na porta interrompem a reunião. Rapidamente os ninjas colocam suas máscaras, apenas o Uzumaki continua com o rosto descoberto. A porta se abre dando passagem á Hyuga Neji.

O rapaz faz um sinal com mão direita e os outros ANBUS desaparecem, deixando os dois á sós. -Bom dia, tio Neji. Está tudo bem?

-Bom dia, Minato. Preciso falar com você sobre algo que vem me incomodando nos últimos dias. É á respeito de um rapaz que tem vindo fazer entregas de frangos e ovos em nossa vila todos os dias e fez amizade com Yamanaka Aysha. Soube que ele passou a noite na casa dela.

-É um rapaz alto e loiro? - Neji confirma e entrega um papel para Minato. -Aqui tem as informações que possuo dele.

Minato pega o papel e lê. O nome do rapaz era Onori Kenay e morava em uma vila civil chamada Kogane que ficava á duas horas de Konoha. Era proprietário de uma grande granja que fornecia produtos á Vila da Folha á mais ou menos seis meses, porém o rapaz só estava fazendo as entregas á poucos dias.

O rapaz fica pensativo, aquele nome não era estranho. Ele pega alguns papéis em sua gaveta e folheia até encontrar o que procura. -Aqui está, recebi este relatório de Suna, veja.

Ele entrega a folha de papel ao Uchiha e espera que o outro termine a leitura. -Acha que são parentes?

-É possível, vamos mandar uma foto do rapaz junto com as outras informações para Suna e eu colocarei um ANBU para investigar se essas informações são verdadeiras. Se nossas suspeitas estiverem corretas, Kenay é do País da Terra e está muito longe de sua casa. Vou manter um agente na cola da Aysha também, ela odeia os Sabakus e infelizmente pode estar se associando ao inimigo.

-Ela já está sendo vigiada, também estou preocupado com a raiva que ela demonstra ter dos garotos e não quero que nada ruim aconteça a minha nora e aos outros. Aysha é muito habilidosa, forte e perigosa. Nunca se encaixou em nenhum time sem problemas. E o que ela fez á irmã é vergonhoso.

Minato olha para o outro, sentia vontade de contar ao Uchiha que Saphire era filha de Nara Shikamaru, mas se contêm. - Como estão as coisas com Saphire? Ela já está melhor?

O home sorri. -Hinata está feliz em ter companhia e trata Saphire como uma filha. A menina já está bem e elas ficam juntas o tempo todo. Hoje mesmo elas sairão para comprar os presentes de aniversário para Karura.

-Saphire não tem ninguém mais além da meia-irmã. Acho que a primeira vez que ela recebe atenção desde que a mãe faleceu. -Minato comenta e Neji concorda. -Sim, Hinata pensa o mesmo, é uma pena que Harumi não tenha contado á ninguém quem era o pai da garota.

Minato apenas concorda com a cabeça e Neji se despede saindo em seguida. O rapaz chama um ANBU e lhe passa as informações sobre Kenay e também a informação que havia vindo de Suna. Se ele estivesse certo, o inimigo estava mais perto do que se imaginava.

XXX

Uma jovem loira caminhava devagar, estava voltando do almoço para o seu posto junto ao portão principal. Ela passava pelo centro comercial de Konoha no momento e vê algo que a enfurece. De dentro de uma loja de roupas perto dali saem Hyuuga Hinata e Saphire.

Ambas riam felizes e Aysha repara que Saphire estava muito bonita, vestia um casaco rosa, com capuz forrado de peles e uma calça de veludo preta. As duas seguravam sacolas em suas mãos.

A loira as vê se dirigindo para a confeitaria. A garotinha parecia muito feliz e isso irrita Aysha profundamente. Odiava a menina que lhe tinha roubado o afeto da mãe.

Sabia que a mãe havia amado o pai de Saphire, mais do que amara o marido e tratava a filha bastarda com muito amor. Isso sempre causara raiva em Aysha que sentia muito ciúmes da meia-irmã desde que a pequena nascera.

Quando sua mãe tinha morrido e Aysha se vira forçada a cuidar de uma criança de cinco anos, tinha ficado possessa e começara a agredir a irmã menor por qualquer motivo e até sem motivo.

Espalhara pela vila que a garotinha era louca e fazia trabalhos para os demônios, matava animais domésticos em rituais satânicos e bebia seu sangue. Isso fez com que as pessoas passassem a temer e odiar a menina e ela passara a ser agredida por outros moradores da Vila.

Aysha tinha dito á menina que se ela denunciasse alguém seria expulsa de casa, assim a pequena ficava em silêncio. A loira ficava muito feliz cada vez que a garotinha chegava machucada em casa.

Em breve ela iria embora de Konoha com Kenay. Não voltaria mais á Vila da Folha e tinha decidido vender a casa onde morava, Saphire não teria onde morar. Queria ver o que a bastarda faria quando se visse sem um lar.

Nara Shimao tinha lhe contado que Saphire estava sob proteção dos Sabakus e quem ferisse a menina teria que prestar contas ao Kazekage Gaara. Era só o que faltava, a bastarda sendo protegida pelo monstro de Suna. Deixaria para que os ninjas da Areia providenciassem um teto para a garota, queria ver se a generosidade deles ia tão longe.

Ela se apressa em direção ao portão e passa em frente á confeitaria, parando no mesmo lugar onde Gaara a flagrara falando mal de sua família e de sua vila. Ela vê a Hyuuga e a menina sentadas tomando chocolate quente e comendo bolo. Sente o ódio dominá-la, iria embora em breve, mas antes daria uma lição na maldita meia-irmã. Saphire não perdia por esperar. Se afasta dali rapidamente, antes que a vissem.

XXX

Karura treinava com sue avô, tinha evoluído muito e já conseguia executar alguns jutsus do clã com facilidade, deixando o avô muito feliz. Naquela tarde Karura tentava mais uma vez tomar o controle do corpo do ancião.

-Muito bem, meu anjo. Vamos tentar mais uma vez, sinto que você está quase conseguindo. – Karura concorda com o avô e se concentra. Inoichi observava a neta, sabia que ela conseguiria desta vez, nunca vira nenhum outro membro do clã aprender com tanta facilidade quanto ela.

Com satisfação Inochi sente que a garota assumi o comando sobre o corpo dele. Karura sorri, feliz. Ela faz o avô se levantar e andar pela casa, tocando e pegando vários objetos. Durante alguns minutos ela mantém o controle sobre ele e depois cancela o jutsu e fica em pé abraçando o idoso.

-Eu consegui, eu consegui. Vovô eu consegui. – Ela exclama, sem parar. –Pensei que não nunca conseguiria, mas consegui. Mamãe vai ficar surpresa.

-Seus pais ficarão muito orgulhosos, meu anjo. Assim como eu. Tinha certeza de que você conseguiria desta vez. – Karura tinha uma expressão feliz em seu rosto, estava orgulhosa de si mesma. – Amanhã é seu aniversário então está liberada do trabalho e do treinamento.

-Jura?

-Sim, tire o dia de folga. Depois de amanhã começaremos a treinar o Shintenshin no Jutsu.

Karura respira fundo, tinha sido com aquele jutsu que sua mãe transferira a mente para a Ichibi e quase morrera. Sabia que Ino executava aquele jutsu com perfeição.

Minato chega para pegar a namorada e Inoichi de despede do casal. Eles chegam á rua, já estava escuro, a primavera estava chegando, mas ainda fazia frio e escurecia cedo.

-Vou levá-la á um lugar especial. – Ela o olha curiosa. –Aonde vamos?

- É uma surpresa, confie em mim. –Karura imagina que ele a levaria á Gruta da Luz, mas qual foi sua surpresa ao vê-lo pegar a rua do lado contrário. Ela o olha confusa e ele apenas sorri sem dizer nada. Continua andando mais dois quarteirões e depois para em frente á uma casa antiga e aparentemente vazia.

-Que lugar é este, Minato? –Ela pergunta curiosa.

-Espere e verá. – Ele coloca a mão do bolso e tira um chaveiro, depois abre o portão alto e lhe dá passagem. Karura fica cada vez mais curiosa e o segue, parando diante de uma porta de madeira entalhada. Ela olha em volta, casa parecia ser grande e com alguns cuidados, seria um lugar lindo. Ele abre a porta e eles entram em uma sala espaçosa com uma grande lareira onde o fogo crepitava.

Havia velas perfumadas espalhadas por todo o aposento, iluminando o local. Um saco de dormir se encontrava estendido, coberto por uma manta de cor clara ao lado de uma toalha estendida no chão com um bolo e uma garrafa de champanhe. Balões prateados e dourados flutuavam pelo lugar. Ela olha tudo a sua volta e depois se vira para o namorado com um sorriso, feliz. –Que lugar é este?

-Gostou?

-É lindo. Mora alguém aqui? – Ele nega com a cabeça.

- Venha conhecer o resto da casa. –Ele a leva para ver os outros cômodos, a casa tinha apenas um andar. Karura observa tudo com atenção. O lugar era espaçoso, havia três quartos no fundo, com as janelas voltadas para o quintal. Um banheiro social, uma cozinha grande, copa e a sala da frente. Era bem antiga e necessitava de limpeza, alguns reparos, pintura e duas janelas estavam quebradas e precisavam ser trocadas, mas dava para visualizar a beleza da residência com seu teto alto de madeira inclinada, paredes grossas, batentes largos e janelas grandes.

-É linda, Minato. – Ele sorri feliz e pega em sua mão, levando-a de volta para a sala e a abraça apertando-a junto ao seu corpo. – Queria passar esta noite á sós com você. Pensei que você gostaria de dormir fora hoje.

-Ótima idéia. – Ela fala e eles se beijam apaixonadamente. Tinha percebido que ele queria deixá-la curiosa á respeito daquela casa e decide não fazer mais perguntas. Ele a convida á sentar ao lado dele no saco de dormir e lhe entrega uma espátula. Karura corta o bolo de chocolate e morango, seu preferido e serve uma fatia para o namorado, pegando outra para si em seguida. Ela prova e sorri em seguida. – Está maravilhoso.

Ele abre o champanhe e serve duas taças, entregando uma para Karura. –Á mulher da minha vida, que possamos passar vários aniversários juntos. Jamais deixarei de amar você, Karura. – Ele pega um pequeno pacote embrulhado para presente em baixo da toalha e a entrega á garota. Karura abre o pacote e encontra uma pequena caixa.

Dentro havia uma pulseira de ouro com um pequeno pingente redondo onde havia uma imagem dos dois juntos gravada em baixo relevo. Ambos sorriam na imagem e ela se lembra que aquela foto fora tirada no Ano Novo, ela tinha uma cópia em um porta-retratos sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

-É linda, Minato. Adorei, obrigada. – Ele coloca a pulseira no pulso dela e beija sua mão em seguida. – Feliz Aniversário, meu Amor.

Ela o beija e Minato a empurra de encontro á manta e deita ao lado dela, puxando-a para junto dele. Ela se aconchega nos braços do namorado. –O que achou desta casa?

-Bonita, a construção parece ser forte e antiga, com alguns cuidados ficaria linda e perfeita para uma família. – Ela responde e o olha. – De quem é e por que estamos aqui?

-Ela está á venda e eu queria sua opinião á respeito. O proprietário deixou as chaves comigo para que eu te trouxesse aqui para conhecer.

-Está pensando em comprá-la? – Ele confirma. – Pretende morar aqui?

-Sim e gostaria que você morasse comigo. – Ela para de sorrir e fica perplexa com a proposta. Olha em volta. Depois de arrumada e mobiliada a casa ficaria maravilhosa e aconchegante. Ela podia se imaginar morando naquele lugar com ele. Karura senta e ele espera pela resposta dela, um pouco tenso.

-Isso é sério? Está me convidando para morar aqui com você? –Ele concorda. –Sim, estou. Quero ficar com você todo o tempo possível. E então, o que me diz? Quer um tempo para pensar? Ainda temos que arrumar este lugar e comprar os móveis, você não precisa se decidir agora. – Ele fala um pouco decepcionado, esperava que ela aceitasse o convite de imediato.

-Não seja tolo, é claro que aceito. –Ela responde feliz e ele solta um suspiro aliviado e a puxa para perto. – Será maravilhoso, Karura. Podemos começar a reforma na próxima semana. O proprietário é amigo de Kiba-sama e disse que posso ficar com as chaves desde já se me decidir á comprar.

-Eu tenho algumas economias e quero ajudar você á pagar pela casa e a reforma. Será o nosso lar. –Ela o beija com carinho. -E um dia será o lar dos nossos filhos. - Acrescenta deixando o rapaz feliz. –Por mim está ótimo. – Eles voltam a se beijar e Minato abre a blusa dela, aspirando o perfume de sua pele nua, beijando seus seios em seguida. – Seremos felizes aqui. –Ela concorda e corre suas mãos pelas costas dele, por baixo do moletom que ele usava, Minato tinha uma pele quente, convidativa ao toque e Karura adorava cada pedacinho do corpo dele. Rapidamente ambos se despem e voltam a se abraçar. O lugar estava aquecido pelas chamas da lareira.

Ele a olha demoradamente, o brilho das chamas dançava nos cabelos vermelhos dela que pareciam criar vida, espalhados pelo saco de dormir, fazendo contraste com o tecido de cor clara. Ela era linda e seria sua mulher. Estava receoso quanto à reação do sogro quando soubesse que eles iriam morar juntos, mas deixaria para se preocupar com Gaara outra hora, agora queria fazer amor com ela.

XXX

Chihiro, Inoichi e Akihiko se encaminham para a casa do rapaz moreno. Iriam jantar com Hinata naquela noite. Chihiro tinha chamado Inoichi para ir junto, na verdade ela praticamente arrastara o irmão com ela, sabia que Karura e Minato também sairiam e então a casa ficaria apenas para Aimi e Keiichi. Esperava que dando oportunidade ao casal de ficar á sós os dois viessem á se acertar. Aimi estava muito deprimida e Chihiro queria ajudar a prima.

A porta se abre assim que eles tocam a campainha e Hinata aparece sorrindo. -Boa noite, sejam bem-vindos. –Ela fala abraçando os três– Chihiro, Ayko está no banho, ele acabou de chegar do hospital.

-Ele deve estar exausto. – A garota comenta e Hinata concorda. – Sim, está. Mas também está ansioso para vê-la. Por que você não sobe e espera por ele no quarto? -A menina sorri feliz e faz o que a outra havia sugerido, deixando a sala em seguida.

- Eu vou até a cozinha, fique á vontade. – Inoichi concorda e senta.

-Inoichi, eu vou subir até meu quarto pegar algumas peças de roupas. – Akihiko fala e sai deixando o jovem Sabaku sozinho á espera dos demais.

Chihiro entra no quarto do namorado e sorri ao ver que tudo estava bem arrumado, Ayko era organizado e mantinha tudo em ordem. Ela bate na porta do banheiro de leve.

-Ayko, você vai demorar? – Pergunta carinhosa e o barulho da água cessa. –Chihiro! Que bom que chegou, eu já vou sair.

Ela senta na cama e espera. Quinze minutos depois Ayko sai do banheiro. Ele já estava vestido. Os longos cabelos dele estavam soltos e úmidos e Chihiro sorri, adorava os cabelos do namorado. Ela se levanta e o abraça, feliz. –Estava com saudades.

-Eu também, que bom que você está aqui. Veio sozinha?

-Meu irmão e Akihiko vieram comigo. – Ayko beija a garota longamente, apertando-a de encontro ao corpo. Ele era alto como seu pai e ela tinha que levantar a cabeça para olhar dentro dos olhos perolados dele.

Eles se separam e Ayko sorri ao ver os rosto afogueado dela e os lábios cheios e convidativos. Ele e pega um pente e Chihiro o toma das mãos dele. –Deixe que eu penteie e prenda seus cabelos. – Ele concorda e senta na cama. Não era a primeira vez que ela lhe arrumava os cabelos, fazia isso desde que eram pequenos.

Ela se ajeita na cama sentada sobre os calcanhares atrás dele e passa o pente com cuidado entre os fios escuros, desembaraçando-os. Depois ela os prende em um rabo de cavalo baixo, como ele costumava usar quando estava fora do hospital.

Chihiro o abraça e beija o pescoço dele, Ayko sente um arrepio e se vira, ficando de frente á ela. A garota era linda, cabelos vermelhos, os olhos azuis claros e pele alva. O corpo bem feito e a elegância natural dela a tornavam a garota mais linda que ele já havia conhecido, nunca tivera outra namorada além dela. Ele a amava desde sempre.

Ela o fita séria e ele a abraça, empurrando-a de encontro o colchão, beijando-a em seguida, enquanto acariciava o corpo dela, tocando-a com desejo. Chihiro emite um murmúrio e enterra as mãos nos cabelos castanhos dele, soltando os fios do elástico que os prendia.

Ele abandona os lábios dela e beija seu rosto e seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que abre a blusa dela. Chihiro estava surpresa com a intensidade das sensações que ele lhe despertava naquele momento. Ela e Ayko estavam juntos desde o Ano Novo, mas nunca tinham passado de alguns beijos e de abraços mais apertados, era a primeira vez que dividiam um momento mais intimo e a garota estava adorando cada toque, cada beijo e cada caricia do namorado.

Ayko afasta o tecido do sutiã que ela usava e passa a língua pelo mamilo, antes de tomar o seio dela em sua boca, sugando-o e arrancando um gemido de surpresa e prazer da garota. – Ayko. –Ela sussurra rouca e ele volta á beijar seus lábios. –Eu te amo, Chihiro, sempre amei.

- Eu também amo você. – Ela responde arfando e ele volta a beijá-la, enquanto acariciava o seio dela. Chihiro desce e o toca com intimidade, um pouco insegura e ele sorri, apertando a mão dela de encontro ao membro dele. –Me toque também.

Ela concorda e explora aquela parte do corpo dele, sentindo a respiração de Ayko se acelerar. Ele volta á passar a língua nos seios dela. – Quero muito fazer amor com você. – Ele fala, com os lábios de encontro á pele dela.

Eles voltam a se beijar e depois Ayko se afasta, retomando o controle. Ele olha para a namorada com um sorriso. – Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi e neste momento está maravilhosa.

Ela arruma a roupa e senta na cama. – Você também é lindo, Ayko. Sempre tive medo de que alguma garota aqui de Konoha o fisgasse e você me esquecesse.

-Nunca. Isso seria impossível. Eu sentia o mesmo em relação á você lá em Suna. Ficava imaginando algum shinobi da Areia abraçando e beijando você e isso me deixava louco.

Ela ri. –Até parece. Os ninjas da Areia morrem de medo do meu pai e dos meus tios. Karura, Aimi e eu somos consideradas seres intocáveis. – Ela responde de bom humor e eles riem. Ayko a beija de leve. – Que bom, ainda bem que você é filha do Kazekage.

-Pensei que tinha medo do meu pai. – Ela fala provocando o namorado e ele a olha sério. – Não tenho medo. Eu respeito seu pai, mas sei que ele quer o melhor para vocês e que posso contar com o apoio do seu irmão.

- Me esqueci do meu irmão. Inoichi ficou lá embaixo, deve estar se perguntando o que aconteceu para que eu me demore tanto aqui.

Ele se levanta, prende os cabelos novamente e estende a mão para ela. –Venha, vamos descer antes que seu irmão decida vir pessoalmente descobrir o que está havendo. – Ela concorda e eles saem do quarto descendo juntos abraçados. Chihiro sorria feliz. Sabia que passaria o resto da vida ao lado do rapaz moreno.

XXX

-Será que minha irmã e o seu irmão se esqueceram da gente? –Inoichi pergunta sorrindo á Akihiko e o outro ri. –Ayko está tão feliz em namorar Chihiro que está até se esquecendo do hospital. Ele a ama muito. E eu fico muito feliz em vê-los juntos.

-Eu também. Espero que tia Hinata e tio Neji não fiquem muito tristes quando Ayko for para Suna.

-Eles sempre souberam que isso aconteceria um dia. Já esperavam que Ayko tomasse essa decisão. –Akihiko responde. – E estão muito felizes em ver os dois juntos, espero que Gaara também aprove.

-Ele vai aprovar. Meu pai só quer a nossa felicidade. –Akihiko concorda com a cabeça e Inoichi o olha atentamente. – Você desistiu da minha irmã?

-Não. Jamais desistirei dela, eu amo Karura e vou lutar por ela. –O outro afirma sério.

-Ela ama Minato, Akihiko. Não tente nada ou vai acabar se machucando.

-Não tenho medo de Minato, sei que ele é muito forte, mas eu sou um Hyuuga, não se esqueça disso. – Inoichi o olha sem dizer nada e Akihiko encosta-se ao sofá e o olha. – E você? Já encontrou alguém?

Inoichi ri divertido. –Com onze anos? Acho que minha mãe não ficaria muito satisfeita com isso.

-Tio Naruto se apaixonou pela tia Sakura quando ainda era criança e ambos estavam na academia e veja como eles são felizes. E você sempre me deu a impressão de ser mais velho.

-Isso não importa agora. Sou novo demais e quero aproveitar a vida antes de me amarrar á alguém para sempre.

Akihiko o olha surpreso, ia perguntar o que o garoto queria dizer com aquilo, mas a chegada de seu irmão com a namorada o faz mudar de idéia. O casal se acomoda no sofá ao lado de Inoichi e os quatro ficam um tempo conversando, até Hinata aparecer para chamá-los.

-Tia Hinata, Saphire não vai jantar conosco? –Chihiro pergunta olhando discretamente para o irmão. – Saphire jantou mais cedo, Chihiro. Nós passamos á tarde fazendo compras e ela estava cansada. Disse á ela para deitar mais cedo e descansar. Depois do jantar vocês podem subir para vê-la. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará bem feliz com as visitas. – Hinata fala olhando para Inoichi com um sorriso meigo e o rapaz sorri de volta.

Eles se dirigem á sala de jantar e se acomodam em volta da grande mesa. –Papai e vovô não vêem?

-Eles estão com Naruto ajudando nos preparativos para a reunião dos Kages. – Ela responde com o olhar triste, sentia falta do marido. Neji era um homem exemplar e lhe dera muito apoio quando Naruto e Sakura começaram a namorar. Ele ficara ao lado de Hinata e fora assim que ela se apaixonara por ele e percebera que o que sentira por Naruto era apenas admiração e amizade.

Eles fazem a refeição em meio á um bate papo alegre, falando apenas de coisas amenas, sem tocar no assunto da reunião. Não queriam pensar que em breve os pais de todos estariam correndo um grande perigo.

-Comi demais. – Chihiro fala com um sorriso. – Esse pudim está maravilhoso, tia Hinata.

Hinata sorri agradecida e eles se levantam. – Imagino que queiram ver Saphire. Podem subir, ela deve estar acordada ainda. – Os garotos sobem rapidamente. Ayko bate á porta da garota e eles entram.

Saphire estava deitada embaixo das cobertas. Seu rosto estava levemente corado e ela parecia estar muito feliz.

-Olá, Saphire. Pelo jeito saiu do repouso e se divertiu com minha mãe. – Ayko comenta sorrindo.

-Sim, ela me disse para me deitar mais cedo e descansar. Estou dando muito trabalho.

-Pois saiba que minha mãe está adorando ter alguém para lhe fazer companhia. Tenha certeza de que ela não a deixará sair desta casa tão cedo. –Ayko fala e a garota sorri. – Você está se recuperando bem. Apenas não se esforce muito, não carregue peso e se alimente á intervalos regulares. Amanhã você pode sair novamente se quiser.

-Que bom, assim poderá ir ao aniversário de minha irmã. – Inoichi fala sorrindo e senta ao lado de Saphire. Ela fica corada novamente e sorri. –Sua irmã fará dezoito anos? – Inoichi confirma. –Então ela será apresentada aos anciões.

-Karura está apavorada com essa idéia. –Chihiro fala com um sorriso.

- Ela preparou o kimono para a apresentação?

-Que kimono? Karura não nos disse nada á respeito. – Chihiro fala preocupada e Saphire fica espantada. – O kimono que ela usará na ocasião, é um momento muito esperado pelos jovens e suas famílias e todos usam trajes bonitos e luxuosos preparados especialmente para o evento. – Saphire responde e Chihiro faz uma cara de desgosto. – Meu avô não disse nada á ela. Agora sim é que Karura vai enlouquecer. É capaz de desistir da apresentação.

-Você conhece alguém que possa ajudar minha irmã? – Inoichi pergunta e a garota concorda. – Eu conheço uma costureira que faz kimonos lindos, tenho certeza de que ela ficará feliz em preparar um para sua irmã. Posso levá-los lá amanhã.

Inoichi sorri para a menina. – Então eu venho pegá-la para irmos até essa costureira. Vamos fazer uma surpresa para Karura. Acha que a mulher consegue preparar o traje em um dia?

Saphire ri, divertida. –Para a filha do Kazekage Gaara ela fará em uma hora. – Os outros riem também. –Certo, então estamos combinados eu venho amanhã ás oito para irmos até lá. Chihiro você pode assumir meu time pela manhã?

-Mais um dia cuidando de Shimao e Tori. Eles não ficarão felizes com isso. Sentem falta de serem atirados no chão por você. – Eles riem e Inoichi dá um beijo no rosto da menina deitada e fica em pé. –Nós já vamos, você tem que descansar. Até amanhã.

Saphire solta a mão do garoto. – Até amanhã, Sensei. – Eles saem e deixam a garota sozinha. Saphire solta um suspiro e olha á sua volta, ela era tratada com carinho e atenção ali. Em breve teria que voltar para sua casa e a idéia a deixa triste. Sabia que Aysha estaria com mais raiva ainda, mesmo não podendo bater nela novamente sua irmã daria um jeito de se vingar e Saphire estava com muito medo do que a outra iria fazer.

Ela se acomoda na cama e fecha os olhos, dormindo em seguida, sem imaginar que seu sono era vigiado de perto por uma figura feminina e perigosa.

XXX

-Karura não vai jantar conosco? – Keiichi pergunta á Aimi, sentada do outro lado da mesa, apenas os dois estavam jantando. Chihiro e Inoichi tinham ido á casa de Hinata. –Ela saiu com Minato e só volta amanhã.

-Imagino o que diria tio Gaara se soubesse disso. - Aimi o olha, irritada. – Não sei por que tio Gaara diria algo, ele sabe que os dois são namorados e que fazem sexo. Parece que você está mais preocupado do que ele.

-Do que está falando?

-De Karura, no fundo você está com ciúmes. Sempre arrastou a asa para ela. –Aimi estava de péssimo humor naquela noite.

- Acho que você deve ter bebido saquê escondido.

-Não preciso beber escondido, não sou criança. –Aimi fala irritada, movendo a cabeça com raiva e seus cabelos se soltam e lhe caem sobre os ombros. - E eu não bebi, estou dizendo que você gosta da Karura, sempre gostou.

-Claro que gosto, ela é minha prima, crescemos juntos, por que não iria gostar dela? Karura é uma garota inteligente e simpática, não é uma maluca estressada como você. Acho que é você que está com ciúmes do Minato. Como você disse? Ah, sim. "Arrastar a asa", você arrastava a asa por ele.

-Não fale bobagens, Minato é meu amigo.

-E Karura é minha amiga, além de minha prima. Ela e Chihiro são como irmãs para mim. Sempre vou gostar das duas, protegê-las e desejar que elas sejam felizes.

-E eu? Também sou como uma irmã para você? – Aimi pergunta com os olhos úmidos, estava cansada de gostar de alguém que não gostava dela. Keiichi nunca demonstrara nenhum sentimento por ela, além de um amor fraternal e a garota sofria com isso. – Você também não quer me proteger? Não deseja que eu seja feliz? – Ela abaixa a cabeça triste. -Você não gosta de mim.

-Aimi, o que está acontecendo? É claro que gosto de você e quero vê-la feliz. Mas eu não a vejo como uma irmã, você é diferente. – Ele fala baixo, mas a garota ouve e se aproxima dele, parando ao seu lado encarando os olhos verdes escuros do rapaz. – Por que eu sou diferente?

-Nada, esqueça, você não entenderia, é criança demais.

-Que droga, Keiichi, eu não sou mais criança. – Ela fala batendo o pé. –Já sou uma mulher, muitos rapazes lá em Suna me desejam e eu poderia ficar com qualquer um deles.

-Assim como Akihiko? – Ele pergunta e ela o olha sem entender. – Do que está falando?

-Eu os vi hoje. Vocês dois deviam tomar mais cuidado. Você ainda é muito criança para ficar se agarrando na calçada.

-Nos agarrando na calçada? Akihiko é meu amigo e gosta de mim, quer me ver feliz, ao contrário de você que parece me odiar.

-Que droga. O que deu em você hoje? Parece que está louca.

-Louca?! – Ela fala com raiva, Keiichi a estava deixando furiosa, nem sabia por que estavam discutindo. – Primeiro você me chama de criança, depois de maluca estressada e agora de louca. Quer saber? Me esquece, faz de contra que eu não existo.

Keiichi também fica em pé e segura a garota pelos ombros. –Eu adoraria esquecer que você existe, mas é impossível. – Ele á solta e se afasta dando as costas á menina. Aimi o perturbava demais. -Por que é impossível? – Ela pergunta abalada e aguarda.

-Porque você vive me perseguindo, parece estar em todo o lugar que vou, como se estivesse me vigiando. Não agüento mais ouvir sua voz irritante. – Ele responde de forma grosseira. – Não dá para esquecer alguém que age como se fosse a minha sombra. – A resposta rude magoa a garota. Ela solta um pequeno soluço e se encaminha para a porta.

-Idiota. Você é um grande idiota, Keiichi. Vá para o inferno. -Ela fala gritando e sai correndo da sala, em direção ao quarto. Entra rapidamente e bate a porta com raiva, se jogando na cama depois. Estava cansada de esperar que Keiichi percebesse que ela tinha crescido. Que era uma mulher e não uma criança.

Ela chora abraçada ao travesseiro. Queria ir embora, voltar para sua casa e ficar longe de Keiichi, sentia saudade dos pais. Eles eram seus melhores amigos e ela sempre podia contar tudo á eles. Sentia uma falta imensa do pai. Kankuro era compreensível e carinhoso, a tratava com muito amor, nunca tinham discutido. Ela continua chorando. Iria pedir aos pais que a deixassem voltar para Suna, preferia enfrentar os inimigos a continuar sob o mesmo teto do primo.

Keiichi fica parado no mesmo lugar. Queria ir atrás da prima e pedir que ela o desculpasse, mas temia não conseguir resistir à tentação por mais tempo. Ele desejava a prima e se sentia mal por isso. Ele ficava tentando se convencer de que ela ainda era uma criança, mas parecia que seu corpo não queria aceitar esse fato, sonhava com ela todas as noites, desejava experimentar o sabor dos lábios dela.

Aimi era linda, a garota mais linda que ele conhecia. Keiichi tinha tido muitas namoradas em Suna, as pessoas diziam que ele tinha saído ao seu tio. Mas Gaara tinha se apaixonado uma única vez, ele sempre dizia que nenhuma outra mulher o atraíra tanto quanto a esposa e nunca sentira por ninguém o que sentia por ela.

Keiichi solta um suspiro e deita no sofá, cobrindo o rosto com o braço, estava sendo péssimo ficar sob o mesmo teto que a prima. Voltaria á Suna após a reunião dos Kages, não agüentava mais ficar ali tão perto da tentação que era a garota morena.

XXX

O jovem Sabaku entra em sua casa, tinha voltado mais cedo. Akihiko o acompanhara até a porta e depois voltara para casa da mãe para aproveitar um pouco mais da companhia dela. Ele viria mais tarde com Chihiro. O garoto loiro encontra o primo deitado no sofá, parecia dormir, mas Inoichi sabia que Keiichi estava acordado. Senta ao lado do rapaz e o chama, esperando que ele abra os olhos.

-Inoichi, me deixe em paz. – Keiichi fala irritado, sem se importar em ser grosseiro com o primo. Queria ficar sozinho.

- O que aconteceu? – Inoichi pergunta, surpreso pela grosseria do outro. Keiichi abre os olhos e senta, olhando para frente. -Não consigo entender nossa prima, ela ainda é uma criança. – Inoichi sorri ao ouvi-lo, ninguém poderia dizer isso de Aimi. Ela era audaciosa demais para ser confundida com uma criança. – Duvido que ela goste de ouvir isso.

-Não importa se ela gosta ou não, é a verdade. Ela ainda é uma criança e eu tenho que protegê-la. Não posso continuar pensando em certas coisas.

-Que coisas? –Inoichi pergunta com calma. Chihiro lhe dissera que Aimi estava apaixonada por Keiichi e que eles precisavam ficar um pouco á sós. Keiichi se levanta e anda pela sala, agitando as mãos. – Coisas que eu não devia sentir e nem pensar. Céus, eu nunca deveria ter vindo para Konoha com ela. Isso só podia acabar mal.

-Keiichi, você não está sendo coerente. Do que está falando? Por que não deveria ter vindo para Konoha com Aimi? Sempre viemos juntos para cá, não é a primeira vez e nem será a última.

-Vou voltar para Suna. – Keiichi fala como se não tivesse ouvido o primo. – Logo após a reunião dos Kages. As coisas estão ficando complicadas demais aqui.

Inoichi apenas observa Keiichi. O rapaz continuava andando pela sala, agitado e dizendo coisas sem sentido. Ele dá de ombros e fica em pé. –Então quer dizer que a idéia da Chihiro não deu certo? Isso é raro de acontecer, minha irmã herdou o talento da tia Temari para criar estratégias.

-Do que você está falando? –O outro rapaz para de andar e olha para Inoichi, furioso. O que Chihiro tinha á ver com aquela história?

-Chihiro praticamente me arrastou com ela para a casa de tia Hinata, para que você e Aimi ficassem sozinhos. Ela achava que vocês precisavam de um momento á sós, para conversarem sem serem interrompidos.

Keiichi olha para o outro, irritado. –Pois diga á sua irmã para guardar as idéias para ela mesma e não se meter na minha vida de novo para o próprio bem dela.

Inoichi fica espantado, Keiichi era um rapaz calmo, tranquilo e nunca se exaltava, mas naquele momento parecia prestes á pular em sua garganta. Era melhor manter Chihiro longe dele para a segurança dela.

-Eu digo, mas concordo com ela, acho que Chihiro estava certa. E não ameace minha irmã novamente, sabe o quanto isso pode ser perigoso. – Inoichi fala em tom baixo e firme.

-Mantenha sua irmã longe de mim, ela já fez demais para um dia. – Keiichi declara e sai da sala com raiva, dirigindo-se para o seu quarto, mas para em frente á porta do quarto que Aimi dividia com Chihiro, de onde estava podia ouvir os soluços da garota. Ele bate á porta e espera. Os soluços param, mas a garota não responde e ele bate novamente.

-Quem é? – Aimi pergunta com voz de choro e ele respira fundo, antes de responder. –Aimi, sou eu, abra, por favor, preciso falar com você.

-Vá embora e me deixe em paz. Vou pedir aos meus pais que me deixem voltar á Suna, não quero mais ficar perto de você. Não precisa se preocupar, não irei mais me comportar como uma sombra. Você nunca mais vai me ver por perto.

A resposta dita de forma tão triste, abala o rapaz. Aimi era a última pessoa no mundo que ele gostaria de magoar, ela era especial e ele gostava muito dela, mais do que seria aconselhável.

-Não faça isso, eu voltarei para Suna após a reunião dos Kages. – Ele responde com a voz firme. Depois de alguns segundos a porta se abre e a prima aparece. O rosto de Aimi estava pálido e marcado pelas lágrimas e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Ele fica arrependido do que dissera. –Me desculpe, Aimi. Não queria deixá-la triste, por favor, não se afaste, eu gosto de te ver perto de mim. Sempre fomos amigos, não gostaria que ficasse com raiva de mim.

-Não precisa mentir, sei que você me odeia. Fique tranquilo que você nunca mais irá me ver ou ouvir minha voz irritante quando estivermos em Suna. Vou pedir ao tio Gaara que me coloque em outro time. –Ela termina de falar e volta á fechar a porta, deixando Keiichi plantado no corredor. Com passos lentos ele se dirige para o próprio quarto, se sentindo miserável. Tinha magoado a garota e perdera uma amiga. Por pura estupidez. E medo, uma vozinha interior fala em seu ouvido. Ele tinha medo de não conseguir mais resistir á prima.

XXX

A ruiva abre os olhos e se espreguiça, sentando no saco de dormir em seguida. Ela sorri ao se lembrar que era seu aniversário. Estava completando dezoito anos. Olha em volta á procura do namorado e o encontro próximo á lareira.

-Bom dia. – Minato se vira ao ouvir a voz da namorada e sorri, se aproximando. Ele a abraça e beija. – Bom dia, Ratinha. Feliz aniversário. Eu ia preparar o café da manhã e trazer para você. Pretendia acordá-la com muitos beijos.

Ela volta a deitar e o puxa de encontro ao seu corpo. –Pode me dar os beijos agora. – Ele sorri e passa a distribuir beijos por todo o seu rosto, fazendo a garota rir, feliz. Depois ele toma os lábios dela em um beijo longo e apaixonado. Eles se separaram e Minato acaricia o rosto da namorada. – Eu te amo, minha princesa.

-Eu também amo você. – Ela responde e o beija novamente. – Espero que você tenha feito um café caprichado, pois estou morrendo de fome.

-Sai um café da manhã no capricho, para a mulher da minha vida. –Ele pega uma cesta ao lado da lareira e coloca sobre a toalha estendida. De dentro ele tira uma garrafa térmica com chocolate quente, biscoitos, pães e doces e os arruma sobre a toalha, estendendo a mão para Karura em seguida. – Pronto, venha se alimentar. Não quero ser acusado de matar a filha do Kazekage de fome.

O sorriso some do rosto de Karura ao ouvir Minato falando do seu pai. Gaara costumava acordar os filhos no dia do aniversário deles levando o café da manhã na cama e então fazia a refeição junto com o aniversariante. Karura sempre esperava pelo momento, ansiosa. Adorava o pai e ficava muito feliz em ser paparicada por ele.

Minato percebe a tristeza no rosto da amada e a abraça. –Tenho certeza de que ele está pensando em você neste exato momento. E deve estar se perguntando se alguém se lembrou de levar café na cama para a garotinha dele.

-Sim, ele deve estar sentindo muito a nossa falta. Assim que tudo isso acabar e os Uchihas forem eliminados, nós podemos ir á Suna passar uns dias com meus pais? – Ele concorda, já havia pensado nisso. Ele sorri ao pensar na surpresa que preparara para Karura.

-Nós iremos visitar seus pais várias vezes, prometo. Gaara terá muitas oportunidades para mimar você, como costuma fazer. Depois eu é que irei agüentar as suas manhas. – Ela ri e o beija. Sempre sentiria falta dos pais, mas ficaria em Konoha junto com Minato.

Ela se acomoda ao lado da toalha e ambos se servem. Ainda era cedo, mas Minato precisava trabalhar e então eles se apressam.

XXX

Chihiro acorda cedo e olha para a prima que parecia dormir ainda. Ela a chama e Aimi não responde. – Aimi, já está na hora, você não vai levantar?

-Não irei para a academia hoje, não me sinto bem. Ficarei em casa. – A outra responde cobrindo a cabeça e Chihiro se preocupa. Não tinha conversado com Aimi na noite anterior. Havia chegado tarde e a morena já estava dormindo. Não sabia se seu plano havia dado certo.

Ela senta na cama da prima e puxa a coberta, deixando o rosto de Aimi á mostra e se assusta ao ver que a garota estava com os olhos inchados e olheiras enormes.

-Me conte o que houve. Por que está assim?

-Não houve nada, apenas não me sinto bem, acho que apanhei um resfriado. – Ela responde cobrindo o rosto novamente. –Diga á Inoichi que estou doente.

-Certo. Até mais tarde. – Chihiro sai do quarto, preocupada com a prima. Ela chega á cozinha e encontra Inoichi, Akihiko e Keiichi sentados, tomando café. – Bom dia. Inoichi, Aimi não está bem, parece estar resfriada.

Inoichi olha para Keiichi, sabia que a prima não estava doente, mas muito triste. – Então ela não irá á academia hoje, espero que esteja melhor para ir á festa da Karura.

Keiichi continuava calado, não havia dito nenhuma palavra sobre o estado da prima. Sabia que Aimi estava deprimida por causa da discussão na noite anterior e por estar com saudades da família e de casa. Precisava acertar as coisas com a garota.

-Eu vou preparar uma bandeja com o café para ela e levarei para o quarto. Aimi se sentirá melhor depois que comer algo. – Karyme acaba de falar e começa a arrumar o café para levar para Aimi.

-Obrigado, Karyme. É muita gentileza sua. – Chihiro fala com um sorriso .

-Espero que Aimi se recupere logo. -Akihiko fala, se levantando. – Acho que vou falar com ela antes de acompanhá-los.

-Negativo, eu vou falar com minha prima. –Keiichi fala ficando em pé também. Não tinha gostado da idéia do outro entrando no quarto de Aimi. Ele pega a badeja que já estava pronta.

-Deixe, eu levo a bandeja, quero falar com Aimi antes de sair. Sei por que ela está assim e não tem nada á ver com resfriados ou qualquer outra doença. A culpa é minha e eu irei pedir desculpas á ela.

-O que aconteceu? – Chihiro pergunta olhando para o primo. Keiichi a olha zangado. – Sua estúpida idéia de ontem á noite resultou apenas em confusão, da próxima vez cuide de sua vida Chihiro.

-Ei, calma lá. Minha irmã só queria ajudar, ela não é culpada pela discussão entre você e Aimi.

Keiichi pega a bandeja que já estava pronta e sai da cozinha sem dizer mais nada. Chihiro olha para Inoichi surpresa e o rapaz sorri. –Não fique chateada com ele. Parece que sua idéia deu certo, afinal. Eles se acertarão á menos que se matem antes.

Chihiro ri das palavras do irmão. Karura e Minato chegam nesse instante na cozinha. –Bom dia á todos.

-Feliz aniversário, Karura. – Chihiro, Inoichi e Akihiko falam juntos. Os irmãos abraçam Karura, mas Akihiko fica apenas olhando de longe, sem se aproximar. -Obrigada, onde estão Keiichi e Aimi?

-Fazendo as pazes ou se matando. – Chihiro responde surpreendendo Karura.

Os outros riem e Inoichi chama a atenção do casal. –Minato, como Karura não vai trabalhar hoje, você poderia acompanhar Chihiro até á academia, enquanto Akihiko vai comigo pegar Saphire? Nós temos um compromisso hoje pela manhã.

Minato concorda com o cunhado e Inoichi e Akihiko saem em direção á casa do rapaz moreno pegar Saphire para irem à costureira. Não entendia por que não deixara Chihiro cuidar disso. Seria o mais indicado, porém queria ver a garota novamente. Gostava de ficar perto de Saphire, ela era tranqüila e lhe transmitia calma.

XXX

Keiichi abre a porta do quarto e entra, sem bater. Ele vê que Aimi ainda estava deitada com a cabeça coberta. – Chihiro, já disse que não me sinto bem, quero ficar sozinha.

-Pois eu não vou sair daqui até que você aceite meu pedido de desculpas e me perdoe. – Aimi fica surpresa ao ouvir a voz do primo e descobre a cabeça, sentando na cama em seguida. Keiichi se aproxima e coloca a bandeja sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, acendendo a luz do abajur.

- Vá embora, não quero falar com você. E pode levar a bandeja. Não quero nada que venha de você.

-Deixe de se comportar como criança. –Ele fala exasperado e ela o encara zangada. – Ontem você me disse que eu sou uma criança, então é como devo me comportar, como criança.

Keiichi senta na borda da cama e pega as mãos da garota. Depois olha firme dentro dos olhos castanhos dela. – Ontem eu disse muitas bobagens das quais me arrependo. Por favor, Aimi me perdoe.

-Já falei para você sair daqui. –Ela fala puxando as mãos. – Não se preocupe, não vou mais segui-lo como uma sombra. Fique tranquilo, você vai conseguir se livrar de mim. Hoje mesmo vou enviar uma mensagem para meu pai pedindo permissão para voltar para casa.

-Será que você não pode esquecer o que houve ontem? Eu estava muito zangado. –Ele pede nervoso. Queria que a prima sorrisse para ele, sentia falta do sorriso iluminado dela.

Aimi abaixa a cabeça. –Você deixou claro que me odeia. Não há como esquecer isso. Por favor, Keiichi saia daqui, me deixe em paz. –Ela fala com a voz soluçante e uma lágrima desliza pelo rosto dela. Keiichi enxuga a lágrima e toca os lábios da menina com a ponta dos dedos. –Eu não odeio você, jamais odiaria, mesmo que tentasse.

Aimi solta um soluço, seguido de outros e Keiichi a abraça. –Por favor, Aimi, não chore, não suporto vê-la chorar. Você é muito importante para mim.

- Por que está dizendo isso? Ontem você me ofendeu, disse que o sigo por toda a parte como uma sombra. Me chamou de criança, maluca, estressada e louca. Agora diz que sou importante para você. Não consigo entendê-lo, Keiichi. – Ela fala, ainda abraçada á ele.

-Eu também não consigo entender o que se passa comigo. Só sei que não quero que você se afaste de mim, preciso de você ao meu lado. –Keiichi alisava os cabelos da garota. –Preciso de você.

- Por quê? Para me ofender, me humilhar, me fazer me sentir um verme porque você sempre me verá como uma pessoa inconveniente e irritante? Não agüento mais ficar perto de você e ser vista apenas como a priminha que você trata como criança, eu quero mais Keiichi.

Ele a olha sério e acaricia o rosto dela. – O que você quer de mim, Aimi? – Ele pergunta rouco e a garota passa os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o para perto. – Eu quero um beijo, Keiichi. Me beije e veja que eu não sou mais uma criança.

Keiichi fecha os olhos e a puxa para perto, não conseguia mais resistir á garota. Ele a beija, sentindo sua maciez e o seu sabor. Á medida que ela entreabria os lábios, ele aprofundava o beijo, sua língua invadindo a boca dela, forçando-a á lhe dar passagem. Aimi acaricia as costas dele e o rapaz a empurra de encontro ao colchão.

Eles se beijam por um longo tempo, Keiichi abandona a boca dela e desliza os lábios pelo pescoço feminino. –Você me deixa completamente louco Aimi, vive me provocando, não consigo deixar de pensar em você.

-Keiichi. – Ela sussurra o nome dele e o rapaz volta á beijar seus lábios. Depois ele se afasta e a olha. – Eu não devia ter feito isso.

-Me beijar? – Ela pergunta desapontada e ele nega. – Não, Aimi. Eu não deveria ter me apaixonado por você. Eu tentei lutar contra esse sentimento, me envolvi com várias garotas tentando esquecê-la, mas não tive sucesso. Você não sai dos meus pensamentos. Eu amo você.

Aimi o olha sem acreditar e depois fecha os olhos. –Eu devo estar sonhando, vou abrir os olhos e você terá sumido. – Ele sorri e a beija novamente. – Pode abrir os olhos e verá que ainda estou aqui, esperando que você me perdoe por ontem.

Ela reabre os olhos e vê o rosto dele tão próximo ao dela. – Eu te amo, Keiichi. – Ela fala séria e ele para de sorrir. – Aimi, por favor não diga isso se não for verdade. Não quero me iludir.

-Você é um grande idiota. Eu disse que amo você, seu bobo. Há muito tempo que amo você, mas você me via apenas como uma criança e eu queria que você me visse como uma mulher.

-Diga de novo que me ama. – Ele pede e ela sorri. –Eu te amo.

- Acho que quem está sonhando sou eu. Tem certeza de que me ama? Não quero morrer á toa.

-Morrer? – Ela pergunta e ele sorri. –Sim, morrer. Ou você acha que tio Kankuro vai me deixar vivo depois que eu pedir permissão para namorar você?

- Você quer me namorar?

-Se isso é um pedido eu aceito. – Ele fala e ela ri e o beija. – Keiichi, isso é mesmo verdade? Você não está dizendo essas coisas por que está com pena de mim?

-Quem é a idiota agora? Eu te amo e já que parece que sou correspondido, então é melhor assumir um compromisso sério, antes que Akihiko tente me passar à perna. Você acredita que ele queria subir para te ver? Aqui, no seu quarto? – Keiichi fala, irritado e ela sorri, feliz. Parecia estar vivendo um sonho. –Ele não tem a menor chance comigo, meu coração já tem dono.

-Ótimo, então diga que me perdoou, tome seu café e se vista para irmos á academia. Apenas Chihiro foi trabalhar hoje.

-Eu te perdôo, agora me deixe tomar um banho. Depois do café iremos juntos para a academia. –Ele concorda e ela levanta rapidamente e se dirige ao banheiro. Keiichi fica olhando para a porta fechada sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Aimi era sua namorada. Ela o amava também. Esperava que seu tio não desse um escândalo muito grande quando soubesse.

XXX

A porta da casa dos Hiuugas se abre e Saphire aparece sorrindo. Ela usava o mesmo casaco rosa do dia anterior e estava muito bonita. Do lado de fora ela encontra Inoichi e Akihiko á sua espera. –Bom dia, Sensei. Bom dia Akihiko.

-Bom dia Saphire. Você está bem? –Inoichi pergunta beijando seu rosto e a garota confirma. –Sim, obrigada. Podemos ir? – Ela pergunta e eles se põem á caminho. – É longe?

-Não. É aqui perto. Chegaremos logo. –Eles andam por aproximadamente dez minutos em direção ao portão principal e param diante de uma casa grande.

-Chegamos, o nome dela é Hanary. – Inoichi aguarda que a menina abra o portão, mas Saphire fica parada no lugar. – Vamos entrar, Saphire.

-Eu espero aqui, Sensei. – Ela responde sem sorrir e Inoichi pega na mão da menina. –Venha conosco, ninguém lhe fará mal, não deixarei.

A menina olha para os dois rapazes e nega com a cabeça. – Ela não vai querer me ver, Sensei. É melhor eu ficar aqui.

-Isso é ridículo, vamos entrar. Eu e Akihiko não entendemos nada sobre kimonos femininos, precisamos de sua ajuda. – Saphire solta um suspiro baixo e concorda, seguindo Inoichi. Eles param diante da porta e batem, aguardando. Alguns segundos depois uma senhora idosa aparece.

-Olá, bom dia. – Ela reconhece os dois rapazes e sorri, mas seu sorriso some ao ver a menina. Saphire percebe a insatisfação da mulher em vê-la ali e se esconde atrás de Inoichi. – Em que posso ajudá-los?

-Bom dia, eu sou Sabaku no Inoichi e gostaria de encomendar um kimono para minha irmã mais velha, ela será apresentada aos anciões do clã Yamanaka e precisa de um traje adequado.

A mulher sorri com os olhos brilhando. Fazer o kimono para a filha do Kazekage seria uma ótima referência futura. –Entrem, eu vou lhes mostrar os modelos semi-acabados que tenho no momento.

-Certo. Saphire venha, vou precisar de seus conselhos. –Inoichi a chama e a menina se aproxima de cabeça baixa. A mulher dá passagem aos três e eles entram na casa.

O lugar era bonito, havia vários cabides com peças prontas e semi-acabadas. A costureira pega algumas peças e mostra para os garotos. –Veja este, é de seda, o tecido é todo trabalhado. E este é de algodão acetinado.

Ela ia mostrando vários kimonos descrevendo o tecido com que foram feitos. Inoichi se sentia perdido no meio de tantas roupas e decide esperar Saphire terminar de examinar as peças com cuidado. Ela pega um kimono semi-acabado verde-claro de pique formando o desenho de uma colméia, acabamento em branco nas mangas e na barra. Uma faixa larga branca ajustava a peça abaixo dos seios. A roupa era linda e muito feminina.

-Veja este, combina com os olhos de Karura. – A menina fala e a Inoichi pega a peça. O kimono era lindo e ele aprova a escolha. -Quanto tempo leva para terminá-la? –Hanary pensa durante alguns segundos, estava cheia de encomendas e não teria tempo para mais nada pelos próximos dias, porém o kimono era para a filha do Kazekage seria muito bom para os negócios. – Posso entregá-lo até a hora do almoço.

-Daria para bordar o símbolo do clã Yamanaka nele? – Inoichi pergunta e a mulher nega. –Sinto muito, mas a bordadeira que trabalha comigo está viajando.

-Sensei, eu posso bordar o símbolo do clã. – Saphire fala um pouco envergonhada e o rapaz sorri. –Você faria isso? – Ela confirma e Inoichi se vira para a costureira. –Certo, mande entregar na casa do Conselheiro Hyuuga aos cuidados de Yamanaka Saphire.

A mulher sorri feliz e o rapaz paga pelo kimono. Eles saem em seguida. – Vamos levar Saphire de volta para casa. Depois iremos para a academia. -Akihiko concorda e eles se encaminham para a casa do Hyuuga.

Eles param na entrada e Inoichi dá um leve beijo no rosto da garota. –Obrigado pela ajuda. Tenho certeza de que Karura ficará feliz com a escolha.

-Foi um prazer, Sensei. Fico feliz em ter ajudado. – Ela responde com o rosto corado.

- Você irá á festa da minha irmã, certo?

-Eu não sei se devo, Sensei. Não quero ser inconveniente. A festa é para parente e amigos.

-Você é nossa amiga. – Ele fala olhando dentro dos olhos azuis profundos da menina. – Tem certeza de que não vou atrapalhar?

-Certeza absoluta. Karura ficará muito feliz em vê-la. –A menina concorda e Inoichi sorri. –Certo, virei pegá-la ás sete. Minato preparou uma grande surpresa para minha irmã e temos que estar cedo no local.

-Esta bem. Até mais tarde, então. Assim que a costureira me entregar o kimono eu farei o bordado. - Inoichi concorda com a cabeça e ele e Akihiko se afastam em direção á academia.

XXX

Em Suna o Kazekage e os outros almoçavam na casa de Temari quando um genin da Areia entra trazendo uma mensagem. O ruivo estava muito quieto, era aniversário de sua filha mais velha e ele não estava ao lado dela, era a primeira que um dos seus filhos passava o aniversário longe dele. Ele observa o genin sem sorrir e o rapaz lhe estende o papel.

-Mensagem urgente de Konoha, Gaara-sama. – Todos se assustam pensando em seus filhos, algo havia acontecido. Ele pega o papel e lê rapidamente, sorrindo em seguida.

-Fiquem tranqüilos, é de Minato, referente á uma surpresa de aniversário que fará para Karura hoje á noite. –Ele passa a mensagem para a esposa ao seu lado que lê e a entrega para Temari.

-Que idéia maravilhosa, será perfeito, ela vai adorar. – Temari exclama após ler e passa o papel adiante.

-Eu também vou adorar. – Gaara fala com os olhos brilhando e Ino o abraça, feliz. Sabia que Gaara estava descontente por não estar com a filha naquele dia.

O humor de todos melhora ao ler a mensagem. Sentiam falta dos filhos e a idéia de Minato tinha agradado á todos.

XXX

Sozinha em casa Karura aproveita a folga para treinar no dojo. Já se sentia bem mais forte e rápida, ela golpeava o boneco de treino que Inoichi tinha instalado. Sabia que já estava muito melhor do que era, pretendia desafiar o pai quando se encontrasse com ele.

Gaara nunca lutara de verdade contra ela, sempre tomara muito cuidado para não feri-la, ele sabia que ela não era tão forte e rápida quanto os irmãos, mas agora ela lhe faria uma surpresa, sabia que ele ficaria feliz em ver como sua garotinha tinha se tornado uma ótima kunoichi.

-Você está melhorando muito. – Ela se assusta ao ouvir a voz de Akihiko, não tinha percebido a presença do outro. Ele sorria e tinha uma caixa embrulhada para presente nas mãos. –Parabéns. – Ele fala lhe entregando o pacote.

-Obrigada, não precisava se incomodar.

-Por que não? Eu sempre lhe presenteei no seu aniversário.

-Agora é diferente. –Ela responde ainda segurando a caixa sem abrir.

-Por quê? Por que você está namorando Minato? –Ele cruza os braços esperando uma resposta e ela concorda com a cabeça. –Exatamente. Sei que você e ele discutiram por minha causa e não quero que ele se zangue.

-Não me importo se o Uzumaki vai ou não ficar zangado. Ainda somos amigos, não somos? – Ele pergunta se aproximando mais dela. Karura o olha sem sorrir. – Não sei se ainda somos amigos, Akihiko. Você provocou Minato e mentiu á ele dizendo que nós éramos namorados. Isso não é coisa de amigo.

-Tem razão, não é mesmo, mas eu quero ser mais que seu amigo, Karura. Você sabe que eu te amo. – Ele se aproxima mais e ela tenta recuar, mas Akihiko a segura pelos braços, puxando-a para perto dele. –Me solta. – Ela fala irritada e ele nega. – Não sem antes lhe dar um beijo de aniversário.

Ela se espanta, mas antes que possa reagir, Akihiko a beija. Karura tenta evitar o contato, mas ele segura seu rosto. Sua língua exigia passagem e então invade sua boca. O beijo que á princípio era forçado, se torna mais suave, mas não menos exigente. Ele não a segurava mais com força e Karura podia se afastar se quisesse, mas não sabia por que continuava lá, retribuindo o beijo.

Akihiko percebe que a garota não lutava mais para se soltar e a beija com intensidade. Aos poucos Karura retoma o controle da situação e empurra o rapaz, soltando-se e olhando-o irritada. – Como ousa? Por que fez isso?

-Você deveria se perguntar por que retribuiu. Não minta, Karura. Você gostou do beijo.

-Não gostei não. Você me beijou á força.

-É isso que vai dizer ao seu namorado? Que eu a forcei? Acha que está sendo justa? Sabe muito bem que você retribuiu o beijo. Se quiser mentir para ele, que seja, mas não minta para si mesma. Eu lhe disse que iria lutar por você.

-Eu e Minato iremos morar juntos, Akihiko. Passaremos a viver juntos para o resto da vida. Eu o amo e ele me ama também. – Ela fala zangada. –Não contarei á Minato o que aconteceu porque não quero que vocês briguem, mas que seja a última vez. Se tentar me beijar de novo, eu contarei á ele e ao meu pai.

Para sua surpresa ele apenas ri. – Francamente, Karura. Você não tem mais idade para correr para o colo do papai. Você não está zangada porque eu te beijei, mas porque gostou. – Ele se aproxima novamente e pega em eu queixo, obrigando-a a olhar para ele. – Eu sei que você gostou e se fosse honesta consigo mesmo assumiria isso. Mas vou fingir que acredito que você está com raiva.

-Pare com isso, Akihiko. Me deixe em paz, eu amo Minato, nós vamos morar juntos e depois nos casaremos.

-Lutarei por você até que estejam casados. Não desistirei. Você pode pensar que o ama, mas se isso fosse verdade, não me beijaria, estou certo? – Ele termina de falar e se encaminha para a porta, parando de costas para ela. –Espero que goste do presente. Gostaria de vê-la usando-o. – Ele sai em seguida e Karura fica parada, olhando para o pacote em suas mãos. Sentia raiva, não dele, mas de si própria. Como pudera corresponder ao beijo? Se Minato soubesse disso, ficaria possesso e tiraria satisfações de Akihiko. Ela não queria que os dois brigassem.

Com um suspiro ela senta no chão do dojo e abre o presente. Na caixa ela encontra um par de brincos de ouro branco com pedras de água-marinha. Eram lindos e delicados e aquela pedra combinava com seus olhos. Ela recoloca os brincos na caixa, iria devolver na primeira oportunidade. Se levanta e volta a treinar, precisava se acalmar, o encontro com Akihiko a tinha deixado abalada.

XXX

Eram quase sete horas da noite e Minato entrava na casa da namorada para buscá-la. Iriam comemorar o aniversário dela, sabia que a garota ficaria muito feliz com a surpresa que tinha preparado.

Karura estava sozinha na casa, os outros esperavam por eles no local de encontro. Ela se olha no espelho sem sorrir. Era seu aniversário, deveria estar feliz e animada, mas sentia saudade dos pais. Queria vê-los, falar com eles, contar sobre seu treinamento com o avô e sobre a decisão de morar com Minato. Queria a aprovação dos pais.

Desde a visita de Akihiko naquela tarde, se sentia inquieta, não entendia porque correspondera ao beijo, ela amava Minato, queria passar o resto da vida ao lado do loiro. Então porque se sentia abalada? Devia estar com raiva de Akihiko, mas não estava.

Ela ouve o namorado chamá-la e desce para encontrá-lo, forçando um sorriso. Minato tinha preparado uma surpresa para ela e Karura não queria deixá-lo chateado com sua falta de entusiasmo.

Ele a esperava sentando no sofá e se levanta assim que a vê. Ela estava linda. Usava um casaco xadrez preto e branco, justo na cintura e transpassado na frente, fechado com quatro botões grandes. Uma calça de veludo preta justa e botas de cano alto completavam a elegância da jovem. (1)

-Você está linda, deslumbrante. –Ela dá uma volta e depois o abraça. - Podemos ir?

-Sim, vamos. Estou ansiosa para ver o que você aprontou. – Minato á beija e eles saem. Ele percebe que a alegria dela era forçada, ela sentia muito a falta dos pais naquele dia.

-Vamos meu amor. Estão á sua espera e eu ainda tenho que pegar um documento para o meu pai. – Ela concorda e eles saem. Vão caminhando em direção ao Prédio do Hokage, iam devagar e com cuidado, pois a neve estava começando a derreter e as calçadas estavam escorregadias.

Eles chegam ao prédio e sobem até o andar onde ela trabalhava, parando em frente á porta de sua sala e Karura o olha interrogativamente. –O que viemos fazer aqui?

-O documento está na sala do Kenko.

-Você não pode entra lá. – Ela fala surpresa e ele sorri. –Tenho autorização do Hokage. Daqui a pouco um genin virá pegar o documento comigo e levá-lo á minha casa.

Ele abre a porta e eles entram na sala escura. Karura percebe alguém se movendo na escuridão e fica alerta. -Tem alguém aqui. –Ela sussurra e ele a empurra de leve. –Ande Karura, estão á sua espera.

-Pare com isso, Minato. Quem está a minha espera? – Ela pergunta irritada.

-Nós, Karura. – Ela ouve a voz grave e profunda do pai e então as luzes da sala se acendem. Estavam na sala de vídeo conferência e no monitor aparecia a imagem de seus pais e tios, que estavam em Suna.

-Mãe! Pai! - Ela grita feliz e se aproxima do monitor.

-Feliz aniversário, meu amor. –Ino fala com lágrimas nos olhos e Gaara a puxa de encontro ao corpo, virando-se para a filha em seguida. –Parabéns, filha.

-Mas, como? –Ela olha para o namorado e Minato se aproxima. -O Daymio devia alguns favores ao meu pai e então deu autorização para que usássemos a comunicação por vídeo conferência. Temos uma hora de conexão, então aproveite para ser mimada por seus pais e tios.

Ela olha em volta, Chihiro, Ayko, Aimi e Keiichi estavam lá. Só faltava seu irmão. –Onde está Inoichi? Ele não vem?

-Ele e Akihiko foram buscar Saphire. Logo estarão aqui. Ele não perderia isso por nada.

Karura volta á olhar para seus pais e então o som da conversa toma conta do ambiente. Eles falavam todos ao mesmo tempo e riam. Karura conta aos pais sobre o treinamento. Agora se sentia feliz de verdade.

-Que bom filha, eu sabia que você se sairia bem. Seu avô deve estar muito orgulhoso.

-Ele disse que sabia que eu seria muito habilidosa desde antes de eu nascer e que está muito feliz por eu tê-lo escolhido como meu mestre. Já aprendi muitas coisas, já posso tomar o controle sobre outra pessoa e me comunicar telepaticamente. A partir de amanhã ele vai me ensinar a transferir a mente para outro corpo. Tem sido incrível.

Ino ouvia a filha feliz. Nunca tinha visto Karura falando de treinos com tanto entusiasmo. Sentiria muito a falta de sua filha, mas sabia que ela estava mais feliz em Konoha. A porta se abre dando passagem a Inoichi, Saphire e Akihiko. Karura fica tensa ao ver o rapaz e isso não passa despercebido para Minato que a olha curioso, mas deixa para perguntar depois.

-Boa noite. O que eu perdi? – Inoichi pergunta e abraça a irmã, beijando-a em seguida. –Feliz aniversário ruiva.

-Por que demorou? – Ela pergunta, evitando olhar para Akihiko, e Saphire se adianta. – A culpa foi minha. Ainda não estava pronta quando o Sensei chegou. - A menina carregava uma caixa grande.

Ino e Gaara olhavam curiosos para a pequena e delicada menina. Saphire estava muito bonita. Usava um casaco branco que ia até os joelhos fechado por seis botões, justo até a cintura depois se abria em uma saia com um babado de tule preto e botas de cano alto. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava uma boina preta enfeitada com flores. (2)

-Ela se atrasou por que estava fazendo algo para mim. Saphire, entregue para ela, por favor. –Saphire sorri e entrega a caixa á Karura. –Feliz aniversário, Karura.

Karura olha curiosa para a caixa e Saphire a incentiva. –Vamos, abra. É algo para você usar no dia da apresentação.

-Foi Saphire quem escolheu, Karura. – Inoichi fala, passando o braço por cima dos ombros da menina morena e puxando-a para perto de si, ato que não passou despercebido para os pais que estavam curiosos para saber quem era a garota.

-Filhos, não vão apresentar a amiga de vocês? – Ino pede, sem se conter e ouve Gaara rindo discretamente. Saphire fica sem graça e baixa o olhar. Eles ainda não tinham visto o rosto da garota claramente.

-Mãe, Pai, esta é Yamanaka Saphire. Saphire, estes são meus pais, Ino e Gaara, e meus tios, Kankuro, Tenten, Sai e Temari. – A menina ergue o olhar e Ino se espanta ao ver a cor dos olhos da menina.

-Boa noite, Saphire. É sempre um prazer conhecer alguém do clã Yamanaka. Você é linda e tem olhos maravilhosos. Combinam perfeitamente com seu nome. – A garota fica corada o que a deixa ainda mais bonita.

-Minha esposa está certa, é um grande prazer conhecê-la, Saphire.

-Obrigada Gaara-sama, Ino-hime. É uma honra conhecê-los. Inoichi-sensei fala muito de vocês. – Ela responde com um sorriso tímido.

-Então você é aluna do meu filho? Espero que ele não esteja sendo muito cruel e exigente. – Ino queria mais informações sobre a menina, saber que ela era aluna de Inoichi a tinha deixado mais curiosa ainda. O garoto era exigente com os alunos e nunca fazia amizade com os mesmos.

-Ele tem sido muito bom para mim, Ino-hime. –A garota responde séria e Inoichi lhe acaricia os cabelos. Ino fica espantada e ouve as cunhadas rindo discretamente atrás dela.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Saphire. Espero poder conhecê-la pessoalmente quando for a Konoha. –Temari começa a rir sem disfarçar e Ino lhe dá um discreto chute no tornozelo. Estava adorando ver o filho ao lado de uma garota tão linda e doce quanto à menina morena.

-Será uma grande honra, Ino-hime. – A menina responde sorrindo novamente e Ino repara em seu sorriso. Algo lhe chama a atenção, uma lembrança do passado. Saphire lhe lembrava alguém, mas Ino não conseguia descobrir quem. O sorriso da garota lhe era familiar.

-E então, o que eu perdi? – Inoichi repete a pergunta desviando a atenção da mãe.

-Karura estava descrevendo o treinamento com o vovô, em todos os detalhes. Desde que começou com a meditação e a concentração, as várias quedas das árvores, como conseguiu controlar o próprio chákra e o como assumiu o controle sobre o corpo do vovô. Contou também que tem treinado com Minato, que ele lhe ensinou á lutar e como ela destruiu o boneco de treino com apenas um soco. – Chihiro responde fingindo concentração e depois olha séria para a irmã. –Esqueci algo?

-Você é uma ruiva muito irritante, sabia? -Karura pergunta fingindo estar zangada e a irmã ri, divertida. – Acho que é de família. – Ela responde sorrindo para o namorado, que acaricia os cabelos vermelhos da garota.

Gaara observa a filha do meio. Chihiro parecia estar muito feliz ao lado do namorado. Ele sorri ao se lembrar da primeira vez que a vira logo após o parto. Quando Karura completara um ano, ele e Ino decidiram que era hora de encomendarem um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha e então viera Chihiro. Tinha sido o avô que sugerira o nome e eles tinham adorado a sugestão. Chihiro sempre fora mais calma e tranqüila que os irmãos. Quando eles souberam que era mais uma menina, Ino perguntara se ele não estava desapontado por não ser um menino.

Ele tinha ficado surpreso com a pergunta. Estava tão feliz em ser pai novamente que nem lhe passara pela cabeça ter alguma preferência. Tinha acompanhado a segunda gravidez com o mesmo cuidado da primeira, porém sem a tensão e o medo. Dessa vez ele tinha ficado ao lado da esposa durante o início e vira como Ino tinha passado mal. Ela enjoara durante semanas seguidas e ele tinha dado apoio e carinho, ajudando a cuidar de Karura que ainda era muito pequena.

Estivera junto da esposa durante o parto e se encantara ao ver que a segunda filha era tão parecida com a mãe. Ela nascera um pouco maior que a irmã. Gaara tinha chorado ao vê-la. Apesar de já ter passado por aquela experiência, a emoção fora muito forte. Ele tinha segurado a garotinha com todo carinho e cuidado pensando como pudera ter concebido algo tão perfeito e maravilhoso quanto suas filhas.

Nas primeiras semanas Karura se mostrara ciumenta e possessiva em relação ao pai. Quando via Gaara carregando o bebê, chorava e fazia birras. Gaara então a colocava no colo, ao lado de Chihiro. Ino ficava emocionada ao ver a paciência do marido. Ele não tinha preferências, era visível o quanto amava a segunda filha.

Quando ela estava com dois anos, Gaara percebeu que a areia seguia a pequena e obedecia a seus comandos. A garotinha se divertia com aquilo e o pai passara momentos especiais treinando-a. Para que Karura não se sentisse excluída, ela ficava junto com os dois e brincava com a areia junto à irmã menor. Tinham sido ocasiões especiais e inesquecíveis em que ele se divertira muito com as filhas.

-Agora abra o presente, estou curiosa. –Karura faz o que a irmã tinha pedido e de dentro da caixa ela tira o kimono. – Que lindo, Inoichi. Que idéia maravilhosa. – Ela coloca a peça em frente ao corpo. –Veja, mamãe, é lindo.

-É para você usar na apresentação, Karura. – Saphire explica e Karura a olha sem entender. – Na apresentação?

-É comum os jovens usarem trajes especiais para serem apresentados aos anciões, é uma tradição do clã Yamanaka. Os kimonos têm o símbolo do clã bordado na frente e eu bordei o seu. –Karura olha para a peça e vê o símbolo dos Yamanakas do lado esquerdo.

-É lindo, minha filha. Seu avô não lhe disse sobre a roupa que deveria usar? –Karura nega com a cabeça e Chihiro ri, divertida. –Duvido que vovô tenha se lembrado disso. Ele deve estar tão feliz em apresentar a neta aos anciões, que deve ter se esquecido desse detalhe, ainda bem que Saphire nos avisou á tempo. – A garota fala acariciando os cabelos da garota morena.

-Fico feliz em ter ajudado. - A menina responde séria, sentia um calafrio na espinha que a estava deixando nervosa, sabia o que aquilo significava. Chihiro percebe o desconforto da menina e toca seu rosto. –Está tudo bem, Saphire? – A menina concorda, mas no fundo sentia medo.

Karura guarda o kimono de volta na caixa e olha para os pais, tinha adorado a surpresa que o namorado preparara. Gaara estava feliz em ver filhos, sentia uma imensa falta deles.

-Tudo bem, papai? –Karura pergunta com um sorriso e Gaara confirma. –Está tudo ótimo, filha, estou muito feliz em ver vocês.

-Eu também, pai. – Ela responde e abraça o namorado. –Adorei a surpresa, você é incrível.

-Antigamente, era você que era "incrível". –Kankuro fala baixo no ouvido de Gaara. O ruivo o olha levemente irritado.

-Mãe, como está a reconstrução da nossa casa? –Chihiro pergunta séria e Ino sorri para ela. –Está bem adiantada meu amor. Acho que em três meses estará tudo pronto.

-Três meses? – Ela pergunta chateada e Gaara chama a filha. –Meu amor, a nossa casa ficará exatamente como antes. E faremos um canil um pouco maior desta vez.

-Kiba-sama ficará feliz ao saber disso. Ele disse que quer dar vários cachorros para Chihiro, Karura e Inoichi. –Ayko fala com um sorriso.

Saphire sente uma pontada na cabeça e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos. Não queria perder as comemorações do aniversário da amiga. Ela se sente tonta e sem perceber se apóia em Inoichi que a aperta seu corpo de leve. Tinha percebido que a amiga não estava passando bem. Ele troca um olhar com Chihiro, algo estava errado com a garota.

Chihiro aproxima os lábios do ouvido do namorado. – Saphire não está bem. – Ayko olha a menina e vê que ela estava pálida e ofegante e concorda.

-Espero que eles sejam menores que Akarui. –Karura fala, olhando para Saphire, preocupada, a garota parecia estar com dor.

-Filha, Akarui está ficando com o mesmo tamanho que Akamaru? –Ino pergunta surpresa e Karura confirma. –Ele está imenso, mãe. Não cabe mais na nossa lavanderia e está dormindo na sala.

-E todo dia acorda em meu quarto. –Inoichi fala, amparando Saphire, a menina parecia estar com dor. –Á propósito estou dormindo na suíte de vocês e Akarui está adorando o tapete branco.

-Espero que esteja brincando, filho. – Ino fala com um sorriso.

-Eu vou construir um canil bem grande para ele, tia Ino. Assim que o inverno acabar. –Minato avisa e Ino o olha concordando. Karura olha para o namorado e ele acena levemente com a cabeça, ela então se volta para os pais. –Pai, mãe, eu vou me mudar.

-Como assim, se mudar? Se mudar para onde, Karura? – Gaara pergunta sério e a garota respira fundo, estava preocupada com a reação do pai. Akihiko fica atento. –Eu e Minato iremos morar juntos, papai.

Gaara olha para os dois e depois para a esposa. Ino coloca a mão em seu braço e um silêncio incômodo se instala.

-O garoto acaba de assinar a própria sentença de morte. – Sai cochicha para Kankuro que apenas ri discretamente. – Nem o fato de ser filho de Naruto irá salvar a pele dele. – Kankuro responde no mesmo tom de voz.

Gaara solta o ar lentamente, olhando para Minato. O rapaz era filho de seu melhor amigo e ele o conhecia desde que nascera. Ele e Karura pareciam estar confiantes na decisão que tomaram.

-Vocês têm certeza do que querem? – Ele pergunta sério e os dois jovens concordam. –Então não há nada que eu possa dizer ou fazer além de desejar que sejam felizes. E responsáveis. Ambos são jovens demais para assumirem a responsabilidade de cuidar de um filho.

-Não se preocupe com isso Gaara. Eu e Karura estamos tomando cuidando e nos prevenindo. Também acho que somos jovens demais. – Minato responde com seriedade e Gaara concorda com a cabeça. -Espero que fiquem morando perto de nossa casa em Konoha.

Karura e Minato sorriem aliviados. –Eu e Minato estamos comprando uma casa duas ruas abaixo de nossa casa. Ficarei perto quando vocês estiverem aqui.

-Ótimo, se precisarem de algo, digam. Eu e seu pai fazemos questão de ajudá-los, sabem que podem contar conosco. – Ino fala com um sorriso, estava feliz em ver que o marido não colocaria empecilhos.

-Parece que erramos desta vez, Kankuro. Minato vai sobreviver.

-Acho que meu irmão está ficando velho. –Kankuro responde, fazendo todos rirem.

Akihiko fica possesso, mas disfarça, não tinha acreditado em Karura quando ela lhe dissera que iria morar com Minato, mas agora via que era verdade, o casal iria morar junto e tinham a aprovação dos pais dela. Ele tinha que fazer algo logo e pensa em Aysha, a garota tinha dito que o ajudaria. Talvez fosse o momento de fazer uma aliança com a loira.

Saphire sentia muita dor e emite um gemido, atraindo a atenção. Ela se sentia tonta e se apóia em Inoichi, ofegante. Karura pega uma cadeira e o irmão ajuda a menina a se sentar. Ayko se aproxima para examiná-la.

-Você não deveria ter saído do repouso. Inoichi vai me matar se algo te acontecer. E tenho certeza de que terá a ajuda da minha mãe. – A tentativa de fazer Saphire sorrir foi inútil. Ela parecia estar com dor. Inoichi se agacha á sua frente, pegando sua mão com carinho. –Quer ir para casa?

Ela nega com a cabeça, e geme de dor novamente. Inoichi olha para Ayko. – O que acha?

-O que está havendo com Saphire? –Ino pergunta preocupada.

-Ela sofreu um acidente há alguns dias e ainda está se recuperando. –Karura responde. Ela estava ao lado de Saphire e lhe acariciava os cabelos, preocupada.

-A culpa é minha, não devia ter insistido para que ela viesse. –Inoichi fala ainda segurando a mão da garota. – Vou levá-la para a casa de tia Hinata.

-Não precisa, Sensei. Estou bem. – Ela responde constrangida.

Ayko a olha com um leve sorriso. –Pode acreditar em mim, você não está bem, sua pulsação está acelerada e eu sei que está com dor de cabeça. É melhor fazermos o que o Sexto Kazekage quer.

Saphire sorri de leve, mas de repente fica extremamente pálida, olhando fixamente á sua frente. Ela vê um espírito de mulher se aproximar, o espectro parecia zangado e Saphire o reconhece imediatamente. – Não faça isso, por favor.

-Não fiz nada, Saphire. – Ayko fala, surpreso e Karura pega no braço do cunhado, puxando-o. –Ela não está falando com você.

Karura segue o olhar da menina e sente um frio na espinha, como se alguém estivesse olhando-a. Saphire fica em pé. –Fique longe deles, não lhes faça mal.

-O que está acontecendo? – Gaara pergunta. O espírito da mulher para próximo ao monitor e olha diretamente para o Kazekage. Saphire se aproxima, chamando-a. - Você quer falar com seu filho?

O espectro desvia o olhar para a garota e confirma. Ninguém além de Saphire via aquela figura. –O que quer falar para ele? – Gaara e os outros adultos observavam a menina sem entender. -O que está havendo? Com quem ela está falando?

-Com sua mãe, Gaara-sama. – Saphire responde e Gaara se espanta. – Como assim, com minha mãe? Que piada é essa?

-Não é piada, papai. Saphire pode falar com os mortos. – Chihiro fala olhando séria para o pai. Gaara respira fundo. Aquilo era impossível. Ele olha para a esposa e Ino acaricia seu rosto, sabia que Chihiro jamais brincaria com algo tão sério, aquilo só podia ser verdade. Yamanaka Saphire era uma médium e naquele momento falava com a mãe de Gaara. Podia imaginar o que aquilo significaria para o marido. Sentia a tensão tomando conta do corpo do ruivo.

O espectro se aproxima do monitor e tenta tocar o filho, sem sucesso e então, zangada, começa a jogar tudo o que estava por perto no chão assustando todos. Furiosa ela atirava longe todos os objetos alguns na direção dos garotos que tinham que se esquivar para não serem atingidos.

-Pare com isso, você vai machucá-los. Eles não têm culpa. São seus netos, não lhes faça mal. – Saphire pede agoniada, o espírito estava furioso por estar tão perto do filho e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. – Diga-me o que você quer dizer ao seu filho, eu direi por você, mas, por favor, se acalme. Não machuque ninguém.

O espírito da mulher para olhando Saphire e a menina se assusta. Ela dá um passo para trás e sente a mão de Inoichi em suas costas.

-Não tenha medo, cuidaremos de você. –Antes que ela possa responder o espírito de Karura começa a mover as mãos e uma grande porção de areia invade a sala e gira em torno de Saphire que grita assustada. A areia empurra Inoichi para longe, assustando Ino e Gaara.

-Chihiro, afaste a areia. – O pai ordena nervoso, Chihiro tenta manipular a areia, sem sucesso. Inoichi se levanta e tentar ajudar a irmã, mas a areia não obedece nenhum dos dois. Karura estica a mão para Saphire, tentando tirá-la dali e a areia a atinge, empurrando-a também e Minato a segura antes que ela caia.

- Ajudem a amiga de vocês, tirem Saphire de lá. –Ino fala nervosa, Saphire estava apavorada, ela cai no chão encolhida, cobrindo o rosto com os braços para se proteger. Mais uma vez os jovens tentam tirá-la de lá, mas é inútil. A areia não permitia que ninguém chegasse perto da menina.

Akihiko se joga de encontro á areia, precisava tirar a menina dali, mas é afastado com força como já havia acontecido aos outros antes.

-Por favor, pare. Não faça isso, é perigoso demais. Seu filho está em Suna, mas pode ouvi-la, me diga o que quer dizer á ele e eu direi. Não machuque ninguém. Eles não têm culpa. Por favor, Karura-sama, se acalme. – Saphire fala com voz chorosa e a areia gira ainda mais rápida, emitindo um som parecido com um rugido. Ela ia chegando cada vez mais perto da menina, que estava apavorada. Gaara observava tudo sem acreditar, parecia que estava vendo um pesadelo. A frágil garota seria esmagada pela areia se algo não fosse feito. Ele sente que Saphire dizia a verdade, o espírito de sua mãe estava ali.

-Mãe, pare com isso. – Ele pede sério e o espírito o olha. A areia para de girar, caindo imóvel no chão. Os jovens olham para Gaara que estava extremamente sério. Ino se aproxima dele. – Não machuque Saphire. Sei que está zangada comigo por ter tirado sua vida. Eu sinto muito por isso, sinto mesmo. Se houvesse um jeito de mudar os fatos eu o faria, mas não podemos mudar o passado. Sei que me odeia, mas eu nunca quis o seu mal.

Ino fica triste ao ouvir as palavras do marido, tinha certeza de que a mãe dele jamais o odiara, mas nunca conseguira convencer Gaara disso. Ele evitava o assunto e nunca falava da mãe, mesmo quando sonhava com ela.

A areia permanece imóvel. Inoichi se aproxima e se abaixa, ajudando Saphire a ficar em pé. Ela olha para o monitor e depois olha á sua volta. Seu rosto e seu olhar estavam diferentes, havia força e determinação na expressão antes tímida da garota. Ela se aproxima do monitor e olha fixamente para o ruivo. _(deste trecho em diante as falas de Saphire são as falas da mãe de Gaara)_ –Eu nunca te odiei meu filho. Eu sempre amei você, muito. – Sua voz também estava diferente, mais firme

Todos olham espantados para a garota e levam alguns minutos para entender o que estava se passando. O primeiro a se recuperar e compreender o que estava acontecendo é Inoichi. Ele se aproxima da menina e toca seus cabelos com carinho, atraindo seu olhar.

Ela se vira sorrindo e abraça o garoto loiro, afagando seu rosto em seguida. –Você é muito lindo, tão lindo quanto seu pai.

-Minha irmã se parece mais com ele do que eu, vovó. –Inoichi responde causando um grande choque em todos. Ele se vira para o pai. –Acho que sua mãe quer muito falar com você, papai.

Saphire respira fundo e se vira para Gaara. –Vim falar com você, meu filho. Vim pedir que você pare de se culpar. Há muitos anos que eu queria lhe dizer que a culpa nunca foi sua. Salvar sua vida foi uma decisão minha e eu daria minha vida pela sua mil vezes se fosse necessário, eu já o amava meu filho, muito antes de você nascer. Eu sabia que você estava sofrendo por causa da Ichibi, não pude fazer nada para protegê-lo, me perdoe.

- Você morreu por minha culpa. – Gaara fala triste e Saphire nega com a cabeça. – A culpa nunca foi sua. Você era valioso demais para mim e eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Sinto orgulho de ver o homem que você se tornou. Eu te amo meu filho, com toda a força do meu coração. Sempre amarei você.

-Você nasceu prematuro, era muito pequeno e Chyio-sama disse que não sobreviveria. Eu disse á ela que salvasse sua vida. Seu pai queria que eu fosse salva, mas deixei claro que se eles o deixassem morrer, eu me mataria. Eu transferi parte do meu chakrá para você e o restante para a cabaça para que a areia o protegesse. – Saphire explica olhando para Gaara com carinho. –Não queria que ninguém o ferisse, a areia iria impedir que qualquer pessoa pudesse fazer-lhe algum mal.

Gaara continha a emoção, enquanto os demais olhavam para Saphire emocionados. Ela olha para o filho. –Há tantas coisas que eu gostaria de lhe dizer e ouvir de você. Tenho acompanhado toda a sua vida, sei de todo o seu sofrimento. Fico feliz em ver que encontrou uma companheira maravilhosa que lhe deu três lindos filhos. -Gaara apenas concorda com a cabeça e Saphire continua.

-Meu tempo é curto, então tenho que lhe dizer tudo logo. Vocês devem confiar em Nara Shikamaru. Ele está dizendo a verdade, poderá ajudá-los.

Gaara, Sai e Kankuro ficam tensos. Suas esposas não sabiam de nada sobre os planos deles e aquela revelação iria trazer problemas.

-Não adianta tentarem manter Inoichi em segurança. O perigo está cada vez mais perto e ele terá que se juntar á vocês para combatê-lo. Inoichi terá que ser forte e contar com o auxilio de todos os amigos, ele será forçado á combater o inimigo. Sei que você é muito forte, confio em você, meu neto. –Ela sorri para Inoichi. - Você disse á médium que eu deveria falar com seu pai e então aqui estou.

-Obrigado, vovó. – Ele responde e ela volta á olhar para Gaara. –O inimigo é poderoso e usará todas as armas que puder para atingir seus objetivos, fiquem atentos e tomem muito cuidado.

-Karura-sama, você nos falou que Shikamaru pode nos ajudar. Ele está preso por traição, não poderia nos auxiliar. –Ino fala e Gaara a observa, sabia que a esposa não deixaria passar aquela informação.

- Vocês podem confiar em Shikamaru. Ele tem motivos para querer ajudar. Haku lhe incumbiu de uma missão e ele a cumprirá sem desapontar ninguém. O Nara é forte, poderoso, habilidoso e inteligente. Vocês precisarão dele.

-Haku? Você disse que Haku confiou uma missão á Shikamaru? – Ino pergunta e Saphire confirma. – Sim, Ino. Seu ex-noivo também quer ajudar.

-Isso tudo é tão estranho, irreal. Shikamaru é o responsável pela morte de Haku. Então como Haku iria pedir algo justamente para ele?

-Shikamaru já se arrependeu de tudo o que fez e Haku sabe disso. Haku sabe que Shikamaru será de grande ajuda. – Saphire responde com paciência. –Ino, as pessoas que amamos e que nos amaram nunca nos deixa realmente. Eu morri há mais de quarenta anos, mas tenho acompanhado a vida de meu filho. Haku, Itachi, Minato, Kushina e outros também estão por perto, acompanhando as pessoas que amávamos. Nem sempre podemos ajudar como queríamos, mas neste momento nosso auxilio será necessário, assim como o do Nara. Confiem nele sem medo.

Saphire se abaixa de joelhos no chão e fica um longo tempo em silêncio, enquanto os outros aguardavam. Ela ergue a cabeça e olha para o filho, parece tomar uma decisão. –Gaara, quero lhe pedir um favor. – Ele concorda com a cabeça. –Peça o que quiser, mãe.

-Me prometa que irá proteger a médium. Ela é muito importante para os espíritos e tem uma missão extremamente necessária á cumprir. A paz no mundo ninja depende do sucesso de seu trabalho, porém o que ela fará causará dor, raiva e colocará a vida da menina em grave perigo.

-Eu protegerei Saphire, mãe. Fique tranqüila. –Gaara fala com a voz grave e a garota o olha séria. –Me dá sua palavra que não deixará ninguém fazer mal á ela, independente do que pense sobre o que ocorrer?

-Tem minha palavra.

-Vovó, nós já assumimos a segurança de Saphire. Aqui em Konoha todos sabem que ela está sob proteção do clã Sabaku de Suna. – Inoichi fala e a menina sorri. –Isso é ótimo, meu neto. Sei que seu pai cumprirá a palavra e a menina será bem protegida.

Ela volta a olhar para o filho, precisava partir e uma lágrima corre por sua face. - Seja feliz, Gaara. Eu nunca, jamais odiei você. Seu pai fez uma atrocidade, sacrificando o próprio filho, mas ele já se arrependeu. Você é um excelente marido, um pai maravilhoso e um líder forte e corajoso. Me orgulho muito de ver o homem em que você se tornou. Precisamos de você para salvar este mundo. Sua responsabilidade é grande, mas eu confio em sua força.

- Este mundo precisa de paz, mãe. Farei o que puder para conquistá-la e mantê-la.

Saphire fica em silêncio, com os olhos fechados. Ainda precisava passar uma última mensagem. Ela reabre os olhos e olha para Minato, que permanecia em silêncio, depois ela volta o olhar para o filho. –Sei disso meu filho, mas para alcançarmos a paz muita dor será causada. Voltaremos á nos ver e então poderei abraçar você. Eu te amo, meu filho. –Ela termina de falar e cai no chão, inconsciente.

Inoichi se adianta e pega Saphire no colo, colocando-a na cadeira. A garota abre os olhos e olha á sua volta, confusa. Ayko se abaixa ao lado da menina e começa a examiná-la, ela parecia bem agora, mas muito cansada. (_daqui em diante as falas são da própria Saphire_)

-O que aconteceu? – Ela pergunta confusa.

-Você desmaiou, disse que ainda não estava bem. – O médico responde e a garota olha á sua volta e vê a bagunça no local, ficando assustada. –Estão todos bem? Alguém se feriu? – Ayko nega. –Fique tranqüila ninguém se feriu.

-Como se sente? – Gaara pergunta á menina, preocupado. Saphire abaixa a cabeça, constrangida. Com certeza ele pensava que ela era louca e tinha fingido falar com o espírito de sua mãe. Ele diria aos filhos para ficarem longe dela. – Estou bem. –Ela responde com a voz baixa.

-Você deve descansar e se recuperar. Ayko cuidará de você.

-Eu a levarei para casa. – Akihiko fala. Gostava da garotinha, ela era gentil e alegre e sua mãe estava feliz pela presença dela.

- Saphire. –Gaara a chama e ela o olha constrangida. Tinha medo de que o Kazekage a proibisse de se aproximar dos filhos. O ruivo percebe e sorri para a menina. Tinha uma imensa dívida com a garotinha morena e havia feito uma promessa á sua mãe. - Se precisar de algo, fale com meus filhos. Não se preocupe mais, está sob nossa proteção.

A menina fica surpresa. Karura abraça a garota com carinho. –Fique tranqüila, você está segura. Cuidaremos de você.

-Obrigada. – Saphire responde e Akihiko a pega no colo. –Eu vou levá-la, você parece estar muito cansada. –Ela encosta a cabeça no peito do rapaz e fecha os olhos, sentia-se exausta demais até para falar. Não tinha idéia do que havia ocorrido. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, ela perdia os sentidos e depois não se lembrava de nada.

-Vou com vocês, quero examinar Saphire e lhe aplicar um analgésico. Nos encontramos depois. – Ayko fala e se despede da namorada com um beijo no rosto.

Eles saem levando Saphire e Karura olha em volta. O lugar estava uma imensa bagunça, ela percebe o quanto o pai estava emocionado. Chihiro e Inoichi removem a areia do aposento enquanto os outros colocavam tudo no lugar. – Você sabe como dar uma festa, Minato. –A morena comenta brincando e os outros riem, aliviando um pouco o semblante de todos.

-Bem, eu não me lembro de ter convidado a avó de vocês. Não esperava pela presença dela. – As duas irmãs riem e ele se vira para Gaara. –Se sua mãe diz a verdade, temos que mudar nossos planos.

-De que planos vocês estão falando? –Temari pergunta olhando séria para o marido. –Depois iremos lhes contar, agora não adianta mais manter segredo.

Temari concorda e Gaara chama os filhos. Tinha uma missão para eles.

-Filhos, quero que cuidem bem da menina. São responsáveis pela segurança e bem-estar dela á partir de hoje. Assim que for possível irei á Konoha e cuidarei do futuro dela.

Os garotos concordam, não podiam contar aos pais que o avô deles já estava tomando providencias á respeito, ou teriam que revelar quem era o pai de Saphire. Por hora, era melhor que mais ninguém soubesse da verdade.

-Bem, o que faremos agora? Já sabem que os planos anteriores não servem mais, segundo minha avó, não adianta tentar me manter em segurança. Ela já havia me mandado uma mensagem por Saphire. Disse que eu serei obrigado á entrar no conflito.

-Esqueça. Você está em Konoha para ficar seguro, longe dessa luta. Nenhum de vocês deve se envolver nesse conflito,estão proibidos. –Gaara fala com firmeza. – Nós cuidaremos disso.

Inoichi olha para Minato. Sabia que o cunhado queria sua ajuda. Ele fica pensando no que a avó dissera, que ele seria obrigado á lutar contra os inimigos. O que será que ela quisera dizer com aquilo? Como ele seria forçado?

- Gaara está certo, nenhum de vocês devem se envolver nisso. – Minato fala surpreendendo os outros.

Karura solta um suspiro irritada. – Está bem, ficaremos aqui sem fazer nada enquanto o inimigo se organiza e tenta matar Inoichi, papai e tio Naruto.

-Karura, nossos inimigos são perigosos e poderosos. Eles têm habilidades que vocês nunca enfrentaram antes, fiquem fora disso.

-Papai está certo, Karura. Já temos nossas ordens. –Ela olha para o irmão. Sabia que ele queria ajudar, com certeza Inoichi estava tramando algo e então concorda. –Está bem, não faremos nada, ficaremos de braços cruzados apreciando a paisagem nevada de Konoha.

Gaara também está desconfiado do filho, mas confiava no avô dos meninos, sabia que seu sogro os manteria sob forte vigilância.

Temari observa o filho, Keiichi parecia estar muito feliz, ele e Aimi estavam colocando os objetos que haviam sido jogados no chão nas prateleiras e sorriam um para o outro. Ela olha para Tenten e vê que a cunhada também tinha percebido a felicidade do casal.

-Keiichi, Aimi, têm algo para nos contar? – Tenten pergunta e os dois se entreolham assustados.

-Bem, na verdade tia Tenten tem algo que eu gostaria de pedir ao tio Kankuro, preferia fazer isso pessoalmente, porém vou aproveitar a oportunidade agora.

-Fale rápido a conexão já vai cair. –Minato fala segurando a risada. Karura abraça o namorado e fica olhando para o outro casal. Aimi estava vermelha e Keiichi parecia bem atrapalhado.

-Pode pedir o que quiser, Keiichi. Sabe que pode contar comigo, sempre. –Kankuro responde com um sorriso, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo. O garoto olha para a namorada e respira fundo. –Bem, eu, quer dizer nós, quer dizer eu, bem eu queria, quer dizer quero, na verdade eu gostaria muito...

-Francamente, garoto, é tão difícil assim pedir permissão para namorar minha filha? –Tenten pergunta rindo. Kankuro olha da esposa para o sobrinho.

-Ficou louca, Tenten? Eles são primos. De onde você tirou essa idéia? É claro que ele não quer namorar nossa filha.

-Você tem nossa permissão, Keiichi. Estamos felizes em ver vocês dois juntos, finalmente. Tenho certeza de que seus pais também estão felizes. – Tenten fala, ignorando o marido.

-Com certeza. Eu e Sai também estamos muito felizes. E é claro que aprovamos esse namoro. –Temari fala enquanto Sai olhava para Kankuro com vontade de rir. Sabia que o cunhado estava perplexo com aquilo.

-Podem parar, Aimi ainda é uma criança e... – Antes que Kankuro terminasse a frase a conexão é cortada. Karura, Chihiro, Minato e Inoichi riam de Keiichi que parecia estar perdido. –Céus, acho que seu pai está furioso comigo. Ele virá aqui só para me matar.

-Ele vai se acostumar com a idéia. Fique tranquilo, duvido que ele venha até que para te matar. – Aimi fala abraçando o namorado. Keiichi olha para o monitor desligado e depois se vira para a namorada. –Tem razão. Ele vai esperar eu voltar para Suna e só então vai me matar. Mas vai valer á pena, se eu puder passar algum tempo ao seu lado. – Aimi ri e o beija. – Sim, vai valer á pena. Não se preocupe com meu pai, minha mãe vai convencê-lo á aceitar.

-Gostou da surpresa, meu amor? As coisas não ocorreram como eu pensava, mas espero que você tenha ficado feliz. –Minato fala para a namorada e Karura sorri, beijando-o. –Foi maravilhoso ver meus pais e tios. E fiquei emocionada em ver minha avó falando com meu pai. Foi incrível. Jamais esquecerei esse momento. Obrigada meu amor.

Minato abraça e beija Karura. A surpresa tinha sido muito maior do que ele havia planejado. Tinham muitas coisas para conversar sobre os Uchihas, mas deixaria para o dia seguinte, aquela noite eles iriam comemorar o aniversário da ruiva.

-Então, vamos sair daqui, ainda temos mais comemorações pela frente. –Todos concordam e eles saem, apagando as luzes e fechando a porta. O local já estava arrumado e ninguém diria que um espírito quase havia derrubado aquela sala.

XXX

Casaco Karura: /img/fotos/casacos%20femininos%

Casaco Saphire: .


	11. Mudança de Planos

Eles saem da sala de vídeo conferência ainda sob o impacto do que tinham visto e ouvido. Parecia inacreditável que a avó deles tivesse se comunicado com Gaara através de Saphire, mas fora exatamente o que ocorrera.

Karura ainda podia sentir toda a emoção do pai, agora que suas habilidades estavam sendo treinadas ela voltava a ter uma conexão especial com Gaara. Sabia o que ele estava sentindo, a alegria e o alivio de ter ouvido da mãe que ela o amava. Ele tinha feito as pazes com o passado.

Ela vê que o namorado se dirigia para as escadas que davam acesso ao terraço e olha curiosa para ele, que lhe sorri. – Aniversário não é aniversário sem um bolo, concorda?

-Você está certo, eu ficaria desapontada se não tivesse bolo.

-Espero que seja bem grande. – Keiichi comenta e os outros riem. O apetite do rapaz parecia não ter fim. – Não se preocupe Keiichi, ele é enorme.

-Será que Saphire está bem? –Chihiro pergunta enquanto eles sobem as escadas e Minato, para e a olha. –Chihiro, não podemos contar á ninguém o que ocorreu lá dentro. Meu pai não pode suspeitar de nada, por favor.

-Fique tranquilo, não direi nada. – Ela fala sorrindo de leve e eles prosseguem em direção ao terraço. –Feche os olhos. –Minato pede à namorada.

-Pare com isso, Minato. Eu já sei que tem uma surpresa para mim aí, então não há necessidade de fechar os olhos.

-Anda logo, Karura. Feche os olhos, ou Minato não deixará ninguém entrar. – Karura sorri ao ouvir as palavras do primo e fecha os olhos. –Pronto, já fechei e agora?

-Venha. – Minato a puxa e abre a porta, dando passagem á todos. Karura continuava de olhos fechados, estava curiosa, mas não queria estragar a surpresa. Ela ouve algumas vozes e risadas. –Pronto, pode olhar. –Ela obedece e sorri ao ver o que ele tinha organizado.

Em uma mesa longa havia um grande bolo de chocolate com morangos, doces, salgados, garrafas de bebida e vários pacotes embrulhados para presente. Em volta da mesa, diversas pessoas. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shion, Inoichi, Hiashi, Kenko e os ninjas que trabalhavam com ela no Setor de Inteligência de Konoha. O lugar estava lotado.

-Parabéns, Karura. – Naruto é o primeiro a se manifestar, seguido pelos demais. Logo Karura é abraçada e beijada por todos. Ela sorria feliz por estar cercada de amigos.

Inoichi se aproxima da neta e a beija com carinho, apertando-a nos braços. – Feliz aniversário, meu anjo.

-Vovô, que bom que está aqui. Acabei de falar com papai e mamãe. – Ela fala feliz e ele sorri. –Eu já estava sabendo, Minato me contou sobre a vídeo conferência.

-Como eles estão, Karura? O que seus pais disseram sobre a idéia de vocês morarem juntos? – Sakura pergunta olhando séria para o casal.

-Meus pais aceitaram bem, tia Sakura e ofereceram ajuda se precisarmos.

-Que bom, meu anjo. Eu estava com medo do seu pai querer matar meu filho, afinal só tenho um.

-Bem, eu escapei de morrer, mas não sei se Keiichi terá a mesma sorte. É bem possível que Kankuro esteja á caminho de Konoha neste momento. –Minato fala divertido e Keiichi fica vermelho. –Nem me fale, sou um homem morto.

-Parem com isso, meu pai não matará ninguém. Minha mãe vai convencê-lo a aceitar e tia Temari e tio Sai irão ajudar. Fique tranquilo. – Keiichi beija a namorada, abraçando-a em seguida. – Espero que esteja certa, caso contrário será o namoro mais curto da família.

Karura observa todos. Ela vê o irmão parado ao lado da mureta. Ele era apenas uma criança e estava correndo um grande perigo. Tinha que ajudar a protegê-lo. Inoichi e Chihiro sempre foram protetores com ela, sabiam que a irmã era frágil e fraca e cuidavam dela. Mas agora seria ela quem protegeria o garoto. Ele não era apenas seu irmão caçula, também era o próximo Kazekage e Suna precisava dele.

Um som alto chama a atenção de todos e logo o céu noturno se ilumina com os fogos de artifícios. Minato abraça a namorada que se encosta á ele, observando, fascinada, o show de luzes. Animais, flores, e formas geométricas coloridas surgiram diante do pequeno público.

Todos observam os fogos de artifício que já estavam quase no fim. A última imagem surge provocando risadas em todos. Uma rata vestida de ninja. Karura olha para o namorado, rindo sem parar.

-Parece que essa passou a ser minha marca registrada. – Ele a beija com carinho, sabia que ela iria gostar da surpresa. A porta se abre e Ayko entra acompanhado pelo irmão.

-Vocês perderam a queima de fogos.

-Nós vimos lá de baixo. Foi muito lindo. – Ayko fala se aproximando da namorada. –Como está Saphire? – Chihiro pergunta preocupada e os outros se aproximam para saber as noticias.

- O que houve com Saphire? – Hinata pergunta olhando para os jovens. – Ela se sentiu mal e eu a levei para casa, mãe. – Ayko responde sem entrar em detalhes, tinha certeza de que deveria manter o ocorrido em segredo.

-Vamos voltar Hinata. Não acho bom deixarmos Saphire sozinha. –Hinata concorda com o marido.

-Pai, mãe, Saphire estava melhor quando saímos, vamos esperar Karura cortar o bolo, eu prometi levar um pedaço para ela. –Akihiko fala olhando para Karura, tinha percebido a tensão da garota cada vez que o via e isso lhe parecia um indício de que no fundo, ela estava dividida.

-Venha, meu amor, é hora dos parabéns. – Minato avisa puxando a namorada pela mão. Ela para junto á mesa e pega a espátula. Em coro, todos cantam Parabéns para a jovem que sorrindo corta o bolo e serve os amigos. Minato abre o champanhe e coloca em taças, entregando uma para cada pessoa.

-Quero fazer um brinde á mulher da minha vida. – Ele ergue a taça e todos, com exceção de Akihiko, repetem o gesto. Minato percebe, mas não diz nada. Ele se vira para Karura e pega sua mão. –Eu te amo hoje e sempre. Nada nem ninguém irá nos separar, nunca. – Ele sente a mão de Karura tremer e ela desviar o olhar. –Está tudo bem?

-Sim, está tudo maravilhoso.

-Você está deixando minha irmã emocionada, logo ela vai se desmanchar em lágrimas. –Inoichi fala provocando a irmã, também tinha percebido que havia algo de errado entre ela e Akihiko.

Minato concorda com a cabeça e abraça Karura. –Vai ficar tudo bem. –Ele sussurra em seu ouvido e ela o beija. Ele estava certo, tudo ficaria bem. Eles se separam e ela corta um grande pedaço de bolo colocando em um prato, depois o entrega á Ayko. – Este é da Saphire.

-Eu vou levar já. –Hinata pega o prato da mão do filho e se dirige á porta, saindo junto com o marido. Naruto chama Ayko. –O que houve com Saphire? Não me diga que ela foi agredida novamente.

-Não tio Naruto. Ela se sentiu mal enquanto estávamos na sala de vídeo conferencia e eu a levei para casa, mas ela já estava melhor quando a deixei.

-Ninguém irá agredi-la novamente, tio Naruto. – Inoichi acrescenta.

-Eu sei que você a tomou sob sua proteção, Inoichi, e fico agradecido. Seria tudo mais fácil se ela denunciasse e identificasse os agressores. Mas ela se nega.

-Concordo com Naruto, eu fico com as mãos atadas, se Saphire concordasse em denunciar a irmã, tomaria uma atitude, porém ela sempre diz que sofreu um acidente.

- Tio Naruto,vovô, está tudo bem. Saphire está segura agora. –Inoichi fala com uma expressão séria e os dois concordam, sabiam que o garoto cuidaria da segurança de Saphire.

Eles continuam ali durante um longo tempo, comendo, bebendo e conversando. Minato coloca uma música suave e logos os casais vão dançar. Já era bem tarde quando eles voltam para casa. Karura ia pensando em Saphire, no dia seguinte visitaria a garotinha, tinha tomado uma decisão. Não contaria sua idéia á ninguém , sabia que os outros dificilmente concordariam.

XXX

Kenay observava os fogos de artifício da janela do quarto de Aysha. Tinha ido até Konoha para conversar com a garota. Megumi tinha lhe dados orientações sobre a Yamanaka. Tinha chegado o momento de agir, precisariam dela para a armadilha que tinham planejado.

-Parece que tem uma festa acontecendo no terraço do Prédio do Hokage. Sabe do que se trata? –Ele pergunta á garota que estava deitada.

-Aniversário da filha do Kazekage. Ela completou dezoito anos. – Aysha responde irritada, tinha ficado sabendo pela costureira que Karura seria apresentada aos anciões do clã Yamanaka. Aquilo era um grande absurdo, a garota não era de Konoha, não pertencia ao clã. Mas, como todos ali na Vila da Folha, os anciões também queriam agradar os Sabakus.

-E você não foi convidada? -Kenay pergunta debochando. –Aposto que sua irmã foi á festa. Ela parece ser íntima da família.

-Aquela idiotazinha. Se não já bastasse ser uma bastarda louca e inútil, ainda é amiguinha dos Sabakus. Odeio aquela gente.

-Odeia? Mesmo? –Estava na hora de testar os reais sentimentos de Aysha por Gaara e sua família. –Até onde vai esse ódio, Aysha? Seria capaz de fazer algo que prejudicasse todos eles? – Ele fica atento á resposta, se ela titubeasse ou negasse, ele a mataria imediatamente.

-Por que está me perguntando isso, Kenay? Já lhe disse várias vezes quanto odeio aquela família, se pudesse eliminaria todos eles, mas Gaara é um homem muito perigoso, ele é um Kage e seu filho é o futuro Kazekage.

-Mas, se tivesse oportunidade, faria algo contra eles? –Aysha fica surpresa com a insistência do rapaz. Ele sempre parecia muito interessado em Gaara e sua família. – Sim, eu faria qualquer coisa para destruí-los. É isso que queria ouvir? É por isso que tem vindo á Konoha?

Kenay sorri, a garota tinha entendido suas intenções. Ele se acomoda na cama e Aysha senta, ficando de frente para ele. –Aysha conheço algumas pessoas que também odeiam o Kazekage e sua família e que adorariam livrar-se de todos eles.

-Você trabalha para essas pessoas. Essa história de dono de granja milionário é apenas uma grande mentira.

-Negativo, eu sou um empresário milionário. Tenho uma grande granja alem de outros negócios. Mas também tenho outro trabalho. Minha madrasta é inimiga pessoal de Gaara e está presa em Suna no momento.

-E é por isso que os odeia? Por que sua madrasta está presa? O que ela fez?

-É uma longa história, quer ouvir? –Ela concorda e então Kenay começa a contar tudo á ela. Megumi tinha lhe dito que deveria contar toda a verdade á Aysha, somente assim poderiam ter certeza do comprometimento dela. Tinha tudo elaborado e precisaria da garota para colocar seus planos em ação. Já sabia como atrair Sabaku no Inoichi.

XXX

Gaara andava devagar em direção á casa da irmã. Estavam todos em silêncio, sabiam que o ruivo estava emocionado e não queriam incomodá-lo. Ino também estava imersa em pensamentos. Queria fazer muitas perguntas ao marido e aos cunhados.

Eles chegam á casa de Temari e entram. Kankuro e Tenten estavam com eles. Kankuro estava visivelmente zangado. – Amanhã mesmo eu vou para Konoha.

-Negativo, você não vai atrás do meu filho. –Temari fala olhando para o irmão. Sai para ao lado da esposa. – Kankuro, nem pense em fazer algo ao Keiichi.

-Não farei nada contra aquele traidor, vou buscar minha filha. Pensei que ela estava segura, mas agora vejo que me enganei. Ela está correndo perigo ficando na mesma casa que aquele sedutorzinho.

-Você não vai á lugar nenhum Kankuro. Não darei permissão para que saia de Suna. Temos muito que fazer até a reunião dos Kages e eu preciso de você. Sabe que Aimi está segura em Konoha e Keiichi é um rapaz sério e de confiança, não fará nada para magoá-la.

-Não sei como pode estar tão calmo, Gaara. Karura vai morar com Minato e Chihiro está namorando Ayko. Isso não te incomoda? –Kankuro pergunta, zangado, ao irmão. –E depois não pode me impedir de sair de Suna, sou o líder do Conselho e não dependo de sua autorização para entrar ou sair da vila.

-Kankuro, pare com isso. Gaara tem razão, temos coisas mais importantes no momento e eu lhe garanto que Keiichi não fará nada para ferir Aimi, ou eu darei um jeito nele. Fique tranquilo. –Sai interfere, temia que o cunhado cumprisse a ameaça e fosse até Konoha brigar com o casal.

-Eu estou calmo porque minhas filhas estão felizes. Minato e Ayko são excelentes rapazes e eu os conheço bem. Sei que elas estão seguras lá. Minato é o capitão da ANBU e Ayko é um Hyuuga. Seria impossível alguém tentar algo contra Karura e Chihiro. No momento temos que nos concentrar nos Uchihas.

-Então está na hora de nos contar o que esconderam de nós. Por que Karura-sama disse que devemos confiar em Shikamaru e o que nosso filho tem a ver com tudo isso? –Ino pergunta encarando o marido, muito séria.

-Tem a ver com os Uchihas. – Sai começa a explicar.

-Isso nós já sabemos, Sai. –Temari declara olhando para o marido.

-Temari, Ino, sentem, por favor, e ouçam o que Sai tem a dizer. –Gaara pede e as duas fazem o que ele tinha pedido. Sai fica em pé. -Após o Ano Novo a ANBU de Konoha interceptou uma mensagem falando sobre alguns pergaminhos antigos que falavam sobre a Kyuubi. Eles levaram o assunto ao Setor de Inteligência.

-Seu pai percebeu que se tratava dos pergaminhos dos Uchihas. –Gaara fala olhando para a esposa. – Ele sabia da existência desses pergaminhos, mas imaginava que eles tinham sido destruídos quando os Uchihas foram eliminados por Itachi.

-Inoichi viu o perigo que isso representava para Naruto. Já estava desconfiado de que tinha sido um Uchiha que atacara Minato e a descoberta sobre os pergaminhos revelou qual era o plano deles.

-Capturarem Naruto e usarem os pergaminhos para controlarem a kyuubi. –Ino fala adivinhando o restante. – Tendo o controle sobre uma bijuu será fácil atacar e destruir o mundo ninja. Foi por isso que atacaram Minato? Para fazer Naruto enlouquecer e soltar a bijuu?

-Foi o que imaginamos também. Minato pediu a ajuda de Gaara e Yamanaka Inoichi para proteger o pai dele. Ele teme que os Uchihas encontrem os pergaminhos e venham atrás de Naruto. –Kankuro acrescenta.

-Eles não contaram ao Naruto o que descobriram? – Sai nega com a cabeça. – Minato sabe que não adiantaria nada contar isso á Naruto. Nós conhecemos a teimosia do Hokage, ele tentaria combater os Uchihas para proteger Konoha. Precisávamos manter Naruto á salvo até que os pergaminhos fossem encontrados e destruídos, mas não tínhamos idéia de onde eles poderiam estar.

-A ANBU tem investigado sem descanso, mas até agora não tinham encontrado os Uchihas e os pergaminhos.

-Mas o que você tem a ver com isso, Gaara? Por que Minato pediu sua ajuda? Estamos em Suna, o que você pode fazer para evitar que os Uchihas peguem Naruto? –Ino indaga sem entender.

Gaara, Kankuro e Sai se entreolham. Sabiam que as esposas ficariam furiosas quando descobrissem o que eles pretendiam fazer. Temari acompanha a troca de olhares e fica em pé. –Gaara, não me diga que vocês pretendiam esconder Naruto contra a vontade dele?

- Naruto é meu melhor amigo, sempre me ajudou, Minato precisava de mim para proteger o pai e eu iria ajudar, mesmo contra a vontade de Naruto.

-Vocês enlouqueceram? Sabem o que isso significa?-Ino exclama, preocupada e Gaara coloca as mãos sobre os ombros dela. –Ino, talvez isso não seja necessário. Minha mãe disse que Shikamaru poderá nos levar aos pergaminhos e aos Uchihas. Iremos eliminá-los antes que eles cheguem á Naruto.

-Eu acredito em sua mãe, ela não iria mentir sobre isso, sabe que você correria um grande perigo se seqüestrasse Naruto e queria evitar que você fizesse uma besteira tão grande. Nem mesmo você é páreo para ele. – Ino fala andando pela sala, depois para em frente ao marido. Gaara podia ver que ela estava zangada. -E quanto á Minato e meu pai? Você pensou em como ficará a situação dos dois? Naruto pode mandá-los para a prisão por traição. Isso é tudo uma grande loucura.

-Como podem ter certeza de que os Uchihas ainda não encontraram os pergaminhos? –Tenten pergunta, desviando a atenção da cunhada.

-Segundo Shikamaru, se os Uchihas estivessem de posse dos pergaminhos já teriam tentado pegar Naruto.

- Shikamaru é um gênio Provavelmente ele sabe onde os pergaminhos estão e também onde fica Yume no Shiro. Ele deve ter conseguido essas informações quando estava no grupo de Sasuke e as guardou para quando precisasse.

-Como todo bom estrategista, Shikamaru sempre tem uma carta na manga. – Sai acrescenta.

-Ino, não tínhamos certeza de que poderíamos confiar em Shikamaru. Ele poderia nos trair, na verdade ainda pode.

-Sua mãe disse que podemos confiar nele e eu prefiro arriscar acreditar nele que deixar você seqüestrar Naruto e ser rapidamente esmagado pelo Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto odeia que os subestimem e é exatamente isso que vocês estão fazendo. Eu só não vou enviar uma mensagem para ele avisando do que está acontecendo porque não quero ver meu pai e meu genro presos e nem meus filhos e sobrinhos sendo expulsos de Konoha.

-Karura-sama me pareceu bem segura sobre tudo que falou. –Tenten fala, também estava preocupada. Conhecia Naruto há muitos anos e concordava com Ino, o Hokage odiava ser subestimado.

-Fiquei com pena da médium, ainda é uma criança e parecia tão assustada. –Temari comenta olhando para Gaara. –Se você não interviesse, ela poderia ter morrido esmagada. O que me faz lembra uma coisa. Por que a garotinha está sob proteção dos nossos filhos?

-Boa pergunta, Temari. Saphire parece tão frágil e delicada, mas por que as crianças precisam protegê-la? Será que ela não tem mais ninguém? –Ino indaga.

-E Inoichi parece tão protetor com ela. – Temari provoca Ino que sorri. –Sim, parece mesmo, o que é bem raro no meu filho, ele não costuma fazer amizade com os seus alunos, mas parece ter muito carinho com a garotinha. Quem serão os pais dela?

-Ela é uma Yamanaka, talvez você os conheça. –Tenten também estava curiosa sobre a garotinha.

-Não importa quem sejam seus pais, Saphire precisa de muita proteção, com certeza, ou nossos filhos não se envolveriam em uma questão interna de Konoha. Ela deve correr um grande perigo. Amanhã mandarei uma mensagem ao meu sogro solicitando informações sobre a médium. – Gaara fala, tinha prometido á sua mãe que iria proteger a menina e precisava de mais informações sobre ela.

-Eu me comunicarei com meu pai amanhã, quero saber se ele tem noção do perigo que está correndo por planejar o seqüestro de Naruto junto com você. Aproveitarei e perguntarei sobre Saphire. – Ino fala decidida. Gaara apenas concorda com a cabeça, não poderia evitar que a esposa falasse com o pai. Não podia proibi-la de usar as habilidades mentais e mesmo que pudesse duvidava que ela o obedecesse.

-Certo, faça isso. Consiga todas as informações que puder sobre a menina, mas, por favor, não brigue com seu pai por causa do que planejamos. Ele só quer o melhor para Naruto, assim como eu. E também quer proteger nosso filho, sabe que Inoichi é um dos alvos dos Uchihas.

-Ino o que você acha de ter uma nora Yamanaka? –Ino olha para Sai, pensativa, sabia que o cunhado estava brincando. – A idéia já me ocorreu, Sai. E esse é um dos motivos de eu querer informações sobre ela. Inoichi me pareceu interessado na garota.

-Ino, ele tem apenas onze anos.

-Ele é precoce, Gaara. Sempre foi um prodígio, é o próximo Kage de nossa vila e é bem capaz de se apaixonar com apenas onze anos. E me pareceu muito interessado no bem estar de Saphire.

Gaara apenas concorda com a cabeça, tinha outras preocupações em mente no momento, mas sua esposa poderia estar certa á respeito do filho.

XXX

As ruas de Konoha estavam cheias, desde que a noticia sobre a antecipação da reunião dos Kages chegara, todos os ninjas da Folha estavam retornando á vila.

-Acho que seremos dispensados do trabalho em breve, os gennins estão prontos para assumirem missões e há muitos jounins e chunnins para ajudarem na academia. –Inoichi comenta resignado. Seria muito entediante ficar desocupado. Karura se aproxima dele e o beija no rosto. –Vamos aproveitar para treinarmos juntos, assim você verá o quanto eu progredi.

Inoichi sorri e ela volta para perto do namorado. Minato passa o braço pelos ombros dela e a puxa para bem perto. Fazia vários dias que não nevava, a primavera estava cada vez mais próxima.

Eles entram na casa do Kazekage e se despedem na sala, subindo para is quartos em seguida. Já passava da meia-noite e todos se levantariam cedo no dia seguinte.

Minato e Karura entram no quarto dela. Havia vários objetos do rapaz ali, roupas, calçados, uniformes, livros, apetrechos de barbear. Eles praticamente viviam juntos.

Ela o abraça e encosta o rosto no peito dele. –Logo estaremos em nossa casa.

-Sim, já avisei o proprietário que ficaremos com a casa e ele me disse que já podemos tomar posse do imóvel. Em três dias a escritura estará pronta.

-Que bom, vou falar com Inoichi, se eles vão ficar de folga, pedirei que nos ajude a limpar o lugar.

-Boa idéia, não terei muito tempo para nada até a reunião de Kages, e depois... –ele se cala sem completar a frase.

-E depois você irá atrás dos Uchihas e dos pergaminhos com o Nara e nós ficaremos aqui sem fazer nada para ajudar.

-Ratinha, por favor, entenda. –Ele pede acariciando o rosto da garota.

-Está bem, está bem. Vamos esquecer este assunto. Eu vou tomar banho, quer me acompanhar? – Ele sorri e a segue para o banheiro, seria mais fácil se pudesse contar com a ajuda dos amigos, mas não podia desobedecer ao Kazekage.

Dentro do box, eles se abraçam e se beijam, sentindo a água quente cair sobre eles, escorrendo por seus corpos. Minato acaricia a pele clara e macia da namorada, colando seu corpo ao dela. Ele desce os lábios pelo pescoço dela e Karura estremece, o desejo tomando conta dos dois.

-Eu te amo, Ratinha. – A declaração feita em um tom de voz rouco e sensual a excita. –Eu também amo você. Ficaremos juntos para sempre.

-Nada irá nos separar, nunca. Eu juro. – Ele se afasta e fecha a água. Karura pega as toalhas e eles rapidamente se secam e voltam para o quarto, deitando-se em seguida, ainda nus. Eles voltam a se beijar, queriam saciar o desejo que os consumiam, queimando os dois.

Eles se amam sem pudor, precisavam sentir o corpo um do outro, queriam dar prazer um ao outro. Minato a possui, sem muita gentileza, sabia que não a estava machucando. Seu membro latejava ao penetrá-la fundo, precisava daquilo. Karura suspira e geme ao sentir Minato invadindo seu corpo, exigente, forte, intenso. Ele se movia com força, arrebatando-a a cada movimento, provocando ondas de prazer no corpo feminino, que estremecia e se contorcia, induzindo-o a acelerar seus movimentos.

Karura goza, seu gemido de prazer fazendo eco ao dele que gozava no mesmo instante que ela.

Minato solta um grito abafado de triunfo, de êxtase, de posse, como único dono daquele corpo de mulher, porém sabia que era ela que o dominava. Era ela que ditava as regras que o mantinha sob seu jugo, ele era apenas um seguidor, um escravo dos desejos daquela mulher, da sua mulher.

Ele se desmanchava sob toque daquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas, Karura poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele, era ela quem estava no comando.

Minato a puxa de encontro ao seu corpo, acariciando as curvas dela, sentindo a pele da garota úmida de suor. Karura sorria, feliz. Adorava fazer amor com ele, sentir a paixão de Minato na intensidade de seus movimentos lhe dava um prazer imenso.

-Quando nos casa estiver pronta, daremos uma reunião com nossos amigos mais íntimos para comemorarmos nossa união.

-Ótima idéia, chamaremos nosso amigos daqui de Konoha e passaremos a noite celebrando com as pessoas que nos querem bem, será perfeito.

Ele concorda, se sentindo sonolento. Karura se aconchega em seu peito e minutos depois, ambos adormecem satisfeitos. Seriam muito felizes, assim que as nuvens negras que pairavam sobre eles se dissipassem.

XXX

-Isso é incrível, Minato. Posso imaginar a emoção de Gaara ao falar com a mãe. –Shion exclama, após ouvir Minato lhe relatar o que havia acontecido na sala de vídeo conferência.

-Sim, ele ficou muito emocionado. Foi um momento especial.

-Ainda bem que Naruto não estava lá, seria difícil explicar para ele sobre o que a mãe de Gaara estava falando. Ele descobriria tudo. –Shion fala olhando sério para Minato.

-Tivemos muita sorte desta vez. Shion, tenho uma missão especial para você. Quero que participe do grupo que irá atrás de Shikamaru quando ele sair da prisão. Mas você deverá ficar colada ao Nara.

-Quer que eu fique de olho nele? –Minato confirma. –Então você não confia no Nara?

-Não totalmente, ele ainda pode nos trair e é por isso que quero que fique constantemente perto dele. Se perceber qualquer hesitação, mate-o imediatamente.

-Certo, farei isso. E quanto á Akihiko, descobriu algo?

-Não. Ele parece estar sendo extremamente cuidadoso ao acompanhar os Sabakus, tem feito um excelente trabalho de escolta. Acho que ele entendeu que sou eu quem manda na ANBU de Konoha e se quiser continuar no grupo, terá que seguir minhas ordens. Pelo menos eu espero que seja assim.

Shion fica em pé. – Certo, agora é esperar pela reunião dos Kages.

-Fique de olho em Kenay, até chegar informações de Suna, não podemos fazer mais nada além de mantê-lo sob nossa vigilância. – A garota concorda e desaparece em seguida, deixando Minato sozinho.

Ele olha os papéis sobre sua mesa. Ali estavam três listas, duas com os nomes dos ninjas dos grupos que iriam acompanhar seu pai até o País do Ferro. A outra continha os nomes dos ninjas que iriam fingir perseguir Shikamaru. Os nomes estavam em códigos.

Esperava que tudo desse certo, temia estar fazendo uma enorme besteira em confiar em Shikamaru. Se apegava á informação dada pelo espírito da avó de Karura. Ela dissera que podiam confirmar no Nara, tudo dependia dele.

Ele pensa na namorada, algo estava incomodando a garota e estava relacionado á Akihiko. O Hyuuga fizera algo que deixara Karura tensa. Não tinha tempo para descobrir o que era, estava trabalhando na segurança da vila e isso lhe tomava todo o tempo.

Ele solta um suspiro e volta á olhar para os papéis. No meio deles estava a ficha de Hyuuga Akihiko. Minato a olha nitidamente. O rapaz era um ninja excepcional. Tinha merecido a indicação do Hokage para entrar na ANBU. Era um ninja disciplinado, competente e muito habilidoso. Era leal ao Hokage, assim como seus pais e seu irmão. Minato sabia que Naruto confiava nele. E era isso que preocupava Minato naquele momento.

XXX

Akihiko se dirige ao Prédio do Hokage e para em frente, olhando para cima, pensativo. Precisava entregar o relatório sobre os Sabakus á Naruto. Desde que começara a escoltar os garotos, relatava tudo o que eles faziam ao Hokage. A descoberta á respeito dos pergaminhos Uchihas era uma verdadeira bomba. Naruto ficaria furioso quando soubesse o que o filho estava planejando, porém algo impedia Akihiko de prosseguir.

Naruto corria perigo. Ele não aceitaria se esconder e se tornaria um alvo fácil para os Uchihas. Ele se colocaria em perigo para defender a Vila da Folha, como já fizera tantas vezes no passado. Mas desta vez era diferente. Ele era o alvo, era ele que os Uchihas queriam. Precisavam do hospedeiro da Kyuubi para colocarem os planos dele em prática.

Ele toma uma decisão e sobe até o andar onde ficava o gabinete do Hokage. Iria cumprir sua obrigação com Konoha.

XXX

Com muita experiência e facilidade, Ino executa o jutsu que a conectaria com seu pai. Em segundos ela ouve a voz do ancião em sua mente. –_Filha, está tudo bem? _

_-Sim, papai, estamos bem. Preciso falar com você, urgente. É sobre os planos de seqüestrarem Naruto e o manterem em cárcere privado. _

_-Então você já está sabendo. _

_-Sim, é uma longa história, peça ás crianças para lhe contarem o que houve no aniversário de Karura. _

_ que está preocupada, Filha, mas se tranqüilize. Shikamaru irá nos ajudar a encontrar os Uchihas e os pergaminhos e talvez não seja necessário fazermos nada que posso acabar em prisão. _

_-Pai, sabe que Naruto ficará furioso se vocês o subestimarem. Ele é muito forte, pode se defender e defender Konoha._

_-Não contra a arma que os Uchihas possuem, Filha. Se os gêmeos colocarem as mãos naqueles pergaminhos, você sabe que Naruto estará á mercê deles. Não haverá como impedi-los de dominarem a kyubi. Temos que fazer o possível para impedir isso._

_-Não gosto dessa idéia. Você e Minato podem ir parar na prisão._

_-Sabemos disso e estamos dispostos a enfrentar as conseqüências. _

_-Não posso perdê-lo, pai. Você é importante demais para mim, por favor, não faça nada que possa prejudicá-lo e separá-lo de sua família. _

_-Filha, faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para manter a minha família em segurança. Sabe disso. _

_-Você é teimoso demais. _-Ino fala zangada.

_-Você teve á quem puxar. –_Ele redargúi, sem se abalar.

Gaara e os outros a observavam enquanto ela se comunicava com o pai. Mesmo depois de vinte anos vendo Ino fazer aquilo, Gaara ainda se surpreendia com as habilidades dos membros do clã Yamanaka. Habilidades que tinham sido herdadas por sua filha mais velha.

_-Pai, quem são os pais de Yamanaka Saphire? Eu os conheço? _

_-A mãe dela era Yamanaka Harumi, Filha. Vocês estiveram juntas na academia._

_-Sim, lembro-me dela. Ela é a mãe de Aysha, certo? – _Inoichi confirma. –_Sim, mas Aysha e Saphire não são filhas do mesmo pai._

-_E o pai da menina, quem é?_

_-Harumi nunca contou á ninguém. A garota já sofreu muito, Ino. _–Rapidamente Inoichi conta sobre as agressões sofridas por Saphire, sem revelar quem era o pai da menina.

-_Que absurdo, papai. Como isso é possível? Pobre menina, agora entendo por que as crianças querem protegê-las. Espero que algum dia você possa fazer Aysha pagar por isso._

_-Eu também, meu amor. _

_-Papai, vou desconectar. Tome cuidado, por favor. Eu te amo muito. –_Ino se despede e corta a conexão com o pai, abrindo os olhos em seguida.

-Meu pai disse que não devo me preocupar. Shikamaru está ajudando a encontrar os pergaminhos e os Uchihas e então não será preciso seqüestrar o Hokage.

-E o que mais ele lhe disse? Ele falou algo sobre a médium?

-A garota é meia-irmã de Yamanaka Aysha. São filhas da mesma mãe, uma kunoichi chamada Yamanaka Harumi. Ninguém sabe quem é seu pai. Ela tem tido problemas com a população de Konoha que tem medo dela e a agride nas ruas. Aysha também á tem agredido há anos, desde que a mãe delas morreu. Saphire nunca denunciou ninguém e tem sofrido as agressões em silêncio.

-Que absurdo Ino. Como isso é possível? E por que Naruto ou Inoichi-sama não fazem nada?

-Se a menina não denuncia ninguém, então meu sogro ou Naruto não podem fazer nada.

-Agora entendo porque as crianças querem proteger a médium. Ela me parece bem delicada e frágil. Precisa de alguém para cuidar dela. –Temari observa Ino, a cunhada parecia estar concentrada em algo. –No que está pensando, Ino?

A loira olha para a outra, pensativa e solta um suspiro. –No sorriso da médium. Ele é tão familiar, me lembra alguém da minha infância. Não sei quem, mas em algum momento vou lembrar.

-Então, que faremos agora, Gaara? – Kankuro pergunta olhando sério para o irmão caçula. –Temos que esperar pela reunião dos Kages. Até lá, não há nada á fazer.

-Esqueçam a idéia de seqüestrar Naruto, se for preciso eu comunicarei á ele as intenções de vocês. -Ino fala encarando o marido sem medo.

-E eu a ajudarei. Naruto ficaria furioso com isso e os principais prejudicados seriam Minato e Inoichi-sama. Não podemos permitir isso. É uma grande loucura. -Tenten acrescenta. Gaara olha para as duas, sabia que elas fariam exatamente o que estavam falando.

-Não será necessário, se Shikamaru nos ajudar não precisaremos seqüestrar e prender Naruto. Confesso que essa idéia não estava me agradando, mas não via alternativa e Minato implorou que o ajudássemos.

-Minato é apenas um garoto desesperado com medo de que o pai seja assassinado. –Ino fala, ainda irritada. –Cabia á você e ao meu pai colocar juízo e bom senso na cabeça dele.

-Ino, evitar que Naruto caísse nas mãos dos Uchihas era de suma importância para todo o mundo ninja.

-Naruto jamais seria capturado pelos Uchihas, ele é muito forte e não seria derrotado nunca.

-Lhe passou pela cabeça que os gêmeos podem ser filhos de Uchiha Sasuke? Acredita que Naruto lutaria contra eles? Que tentaria eliminá-los? Naruto ainda se sente culpado por não ter conseguido salvar a vida do ex-companheiro de time.

-Ino, Naruto jamais faria algo contra os gêmeos se eles forem filhos dos Sasuke. Ele tentaria convencer os dois a desistirem de seus planos de destruição e se falhasse cairia nas mãos dos Uchihas e seria usado como arma. Pense nisso. –Sai fala com calma e convicção, ele conhecia Naruto muito bem e sabia que o Hokage faria todo o possível para levar os gêmeos para Konoha se ambos fossem filhos de Uchiha Sasuke e isso seria a destruição do loiro.

Depois de pensar durante alguns segundos Ino vê que o marido e o cunhado tinham razão e devagar concorda com a cabeça. Se os gêmeos fossem filhos de Sasuke, Naruto era capaz de se entregar somente para se aproximar deles e tentar convencê-los a mudarem seus planos e ficarem em Konoha.

XXX

Karura chega á casa de seu avô para treinar e vê que havia três xícaras sobre a mesa baixa na sala do ancião e fica curiosa. –Boa tarde, vovô, está esperando alguém? Se estiver ocupado poderei voltar mais tarde.

-Boa tarde, meu anjo. Sente-se, por favor. Estou esperando uma pessoa para nos ajudar com seu treinamento. Hoje começaremos a treinar o Shintenshin no Jutsu e precisaremos de uma pessoa para você treinar. Não posso deixar que você transfira sua mente para o meu corpo, se algo der errado, não teremos ninguém para nos ajudar. Com sua mãe também foi assim.

Ela concorda e senta, logo um ANBU entra pela janela. A pessoa olha á sua volta e fixa sua atenção em Inoichi. –Boa tarde, Inoichi-sama, Karura-hime.

-Boa tarde, Kyoko. Estávamos á sua espera. – Rápido o agente descobre o rosto e Karura se surpreende em ver uma jovem garota loira com olhos azuis claros, iguais aos de seus irmãos e mãe.

–Karura, esta é Yamanaka Kyoko e como viu ela é um ANBU. -Karura sorri e se levanta para cumprimentar a garota. –Boa tarde, Kyoko, obrigada por vir me ajudar, sei como deveme star ocupados ultimamente.

-Muito bem, vamos começar. Karura, Kyoko se acomodem em frente uma da outra. Meu anjo, para se executar este jutsu é necessário que o ser á quem você irá transferir sua mente esteja imóvel. Nunca se esqueça disso.

-Karura-hime, nossa mente se move em linha reta, então você tem que ter a certeza de que o outro ser não se mova ou sua mente ficará vagando e demorará á voltar ao seu corpo, deixando-a vulnerável á ataques.

-Kyoko está certa, é por isso que utilizamos o apoio de um Nara, é o jutsu deles que imobiliza o alvo para que um Yamanaka possa transferir sua mente.

-Eu sei, minha mãe já me explicou isso.

-Certo, então vamos começar. Em primeiro lugar, relaxe e copie meus movimentos. –Karura concorda e observa o avô fazer os selos. Ele os faça lentamente para que a garota possa assimilá-los. Depois Karura começa a imitá-los. Kyoko não dizia nada. Ela sabia que a filha do Kazekage Gaara estava se revelando um prodígio e isso era importante para os Yamanakas.

Karura começa a se concentrar sob o olhar atento do avô. Ela repete os movimentos com cuidado e atenção, tentando transferir a mente para o corpo da outra garota. Mais de uma vez ela repete os selos. As horas passam e os movimentos já estavam quase saindo automaticamente sem que precisasse pensar naquilo. Ela sente sua mente se desligar do seu corpo e fluir em direção á Kyoko. Depois de um segundo ela olha em volta e vê o próprio corpo deitado e sorri, feliz. Havia conseguido.

Inoichi se aproxima do corpo da neta e depois volta sua atenção para Kyoko. –Karura?

-Sim, vovô. Consegui, eu consegui. – Ela fala eufórica e Inoichi sorri, orgulhoso. A garota era um verdadeiro prodígio. Nem mesmo Ino tinha aprendido á executar aquele jutsu em apenas uma tarde. –Parabéns querida, isso foi fantástico. Estou muito orgulhoso.

-Obrigada, vovô. –Ela responde feliz e satisfeita.

-Agora, volte para seu corpo. Apenas feche os olhos, relaxe e a volta ocorrerá. – Ela concorda com a cabeça e faz o que o avô dissera. Quando ela reabre os olhos vê que tinha voltado ao próprio corpo. Sentia-se levemente cansada e dobra o corpo para frente. Rapidamente Inoichi segura a garota. –Apenas respire fundo, logo esse cansaço vai passar.

-O que é isso vovô?

-É um dos efeitos do jutsu, Karura-hime. –Kyoko fala trazendo um copo de água para Karura. –Logo você não sentirá mais isso. –Karura pega o copo e sorri para a loira. –Parabéns, aprendeu bem rápido, eu mesma levei semanas para conseguir transferir a mente. Você é ótima. -Karura fica orgulhosa, ela olha para Kyoko e vê admiração e respeito nos olhos da garota. Ela se sente imensamente feliz. Não via a hora de contar aquilo aos seus irmãos e a Minato.

-Você é muito gentil, Kyoko. Obrigada por me ajudar. Imagino que não deva ser confortável ter o corpo tomado por outra pessoa.

-Não é mesmo, mas estou acostumada. Tenho dois irmãos mais novos e os ajudei a praticar quando ambos estavam em treinamento. – A jovem responde feliz. Os três se sentam para tomar chá, depois Kyoko fica em pé e olha para Inoichi. -Ainda precisa de mim, Inoichi-sama?

-Não Kyoko, obrigado pela ajuda. –A garota volta a colocar a máscara e parte em seguida.

-Karura, seu treinamento está quase completo. Só precisa praticar mais um pouco, mas não tenho mais nada para ensiná-la sobre os jutsus do clã Yamanaka. Começarei a treiná-la para me substituir na liderança do clã. A apresentação aos anciões já está agendada e será depois da reunião dos Kages.

-A reunião será em uma semana, vovô. –Ela fala apreensiva.

-Sim, e sua apresentação será daqui um mês, você será apresentada junto com mais quinze membros. E após a apresentação, informarei aos anciões a sua indicação como futura líder. E então começarei a á treiná-la para me substituir.

Karura olha para o avô e concorda com a cabeça, não sentia mais medo em assumir a liderança dos Yamanakas, ela fazia parte daquele clã, não apenas por direito, mas também por merecimento. Ela era uma Yamanaka. Dentro do clã seria conhecida como Yamanaka Karura.

Ela fica em pé e abraça o avô, se despedindo, e sai em seguida. Já estava escurecendo e Karura queria passar na casa dos Hyuugas para ver como estava Saphire. Sabia que Minato ficaria zangado por ela sair sem escolta, mas estava evitando se encontrar com Akihiko.

Karura chega á casa dos Hyuugas e depois de falar com Hinata, sobe até o quarto da garota. Queria saber como ela estava. Para em frente á porta do quarto e bate, aguardando. Saphire abre a porta e sorri ao ver a ruiva.

-Karura, que bom vê-la, entre eu queria muito falar com você. -Karura entra e senta na poltrona que havia no quarto e Saphire senta na cama á sua frente sobre as próprias pernas.

-O que queria falar comigo?

A menina abaixa a cabeça e Karura aguarda. Era evidente que Saphire estava constrangida e espera que ela diga o que queria, sem apressá-la. Sabia que a amiga era muito tímida. -Karura, por favor, me diga o que aconteceu ontem.

-Você não se lembra?

-Me lembro de ter visto sua avó tentando falar com o Kazekage Gaara, ela estava zangada e então um monte de areia começou a girar ao meu redor, depois lembro apenas de ter acordado ao lado de Inoichi-sensei. O que houve? O que eu fiz?

Saphire parecia muito assustada e Karura pega sua mão com gentileza e carinho. -Você não fez nada de ruim, pelo contrário. Eu vou lhe contar, ouça. -Sem soltar a mão da menina, Karura conta o que havia ocorrido e Saphire arregala os olhos, nervosa. -Karura-sama disse que seu pai pode confiar em Nara Shikamaru? Mas isso é um absurdo.

-Você o conhece? - Saphire nega com a cabeça. -Nunca o vi, mas sei o que ele fez, todos em Konoha sabem que ele é um traidor que conspirou contra a vida do Hokage e do Kazekage há vinte anos atrás. Ele está cumprindo prisão perpétua por traição, conspiração e formação de quadrilha. Karura, seu pai não pode confiar nele, ninguém pode.

-Você não acredita que as pessoas possam mudar? Que possam se arrepender de suas atitudes e receberem mais uma chance?

Saphire pensa um pouco e depois concorda. -Sim, eu acho. Mas Nara Shikamaru se arrependeu do que fez? Quero dizer, ele mudou mesmo?

-É o que parece, Saphire. Ele tem ajudado com informações. Não posso lhe explicar tudo, sinto muito, mas Shikamaru é uma boa pessoa agora. -A menina olha para a ruiva. –Bem se sua avó disse que podem confiar nele, então é o que devem fazer. Seu pai não ficou zangado comigo? Ele deve pensar que eu sou louca.

-É claro que não, Saphire. Ele ficou muito feliz pela oportunidade de falar com a mãe. Não pense mais nisso. Eu quero lhe pedir um favor. Você poderia ir comigo até o presídio visitar um amigo? Não gostaria de ir sozinha.

Saphire fica surpresa com o pedido, mas concorda e Karura sorri, aliviada. -Obrigada, Saphire. Amanhã eu passo aqui antes do almoço, depois vamos almoçar em minha casa. O que acha?

-Será muito bom, eu aceito, com certeza.

-Certo, não se preocupe que eu aviso tia Hinata. –Karura se despede e sai. Queria chegar á sua casa antes dos outros, para que Inoichi não percebesse que ela estava sem escolta.

XXX

Karura enrola as faixas em suas mãos e fica em pé aproximando-se do boneco de treino. Ela começa a desferir golpes com os punhos e os pés. Girava e acertava socos e chutes com força e rapidez. Se sentia mais forte, se sentia mais ágil, sabia que não era mais a garotinha inútil de antes. Agora ela era capaz, era uma kunoichi. Tinha se tornado mais rápida que a irmã e mais ágil que a mãe. Mas ainda não era páreo para o irmão. Nunca seria.

Ao pensar em Inoichi sente raiva e desfere golpes ainda mais violentos contra o boneco. O garoto precisava dela, precisava de todos eles e ela não iria desapontá-lo. Desta vez ele não precisaria protegê-la.

Sua avó dissera que Inoichi seria obrigado a participar do conflito. Ele seria forçado a lutar contra o inimigo. Não tinha idéia do que aconteceria, mas estava claro que ele enfrentaria os Uchihas e ela tinha que estar preparada para ajudar. Ele precisaria de todos.

Ela continua treinando até que o som de alguém aplaudindo a faz parar.

-Você está formidável. – Ela olha para Minato parado á porta do dojo. Ele ainda usava o uniforme da ANBU. –Faz tempo que não treinamos juntos.

-Não por isso. –Ela fala e salta em cima dele que se esquiva, sem ser atingido. Com um sorriso ele se dirige ao centro do dojo e retira os protetores metálicos dos braços.

Ela aguarda que ele esteja pronto e então avança. Ambos trocam golpes com igual força e rapidez, saltando, atacando, se afastando e se aproximando. Corpo á corpo, punho contra punho, eles se igualavam em cada golpe.

Karura atacava e se defendia com facilidade. Minato podia observar o quanto a namorada havia evoluído. A luta dura vários minutos, sem que os contendores dessem sinais de cansaço. Ele via que não precisava mais tomar cuidado para não ferir Karura. Ela se esquivava dos golpes com a mesma agilidade que ele. Podia sentir a força no impacto dos socos e chutes dela. Ele se distrai avaliando a namorada e ela percebe. Com grande velocidade ela salta sobre ele, fazendo uma pirueta de cabeça para baixo e pousa sobre a perna direita, girando e atingindo Minato com a perna esquerda, jogando-o contra a parede. Sem tempo de desviar o loiro atinge obstáculo com força e cai, rolando para o lado e ficando em pé novamente. Ele olha para a namorada com admiração e orgulho.

-Parabéns, você está ótima.

-Obrigada. – Ela agradece e senta sobre os calcanhares. Minato á olha. Estava claro que Karura queria lhe dizer algo e ele aguarda.

-Vou com você.

-Do quê está falando, Ratinha?

-Quando você e Shikamaru forem atrás dos Uchihas, eu irei com vocês.

-Esqueça, ouviu seu pai, ele não quer que os ninjas da Areia se envolvam nisso.

-Meu pai não manda em mim, sou uma kunoichi da Folha e tenho deveres com o meu Kage.

Minato a ouve e se aproxima, sentando em frente á ela com as pernas cruzadas. Ele apóia o cotovelo em uma perna e o queixo na palma da mão, observando-a sem sorrir. –Karura, será muito perigoso, não temos idéia do que iremos encontrar em Yume no Shiro.

-Minato, eu posso ajudar. Por favor, é o meu irmão que está correndo um grande perigo, eu preciso fazer algo. –Ela respira fundo e o olha séria. –Hoje eu conheci Yamanaka Kyoko. –Ele concorda com a cabeça, Yamanaka Inoichi tinha requisitado a ajuda de Kyoko.

-Sim, eu sei. Seu avô me disse que precisaria dela para lhe ensinar a executar o Shintenshin no Jutsu. Ela é uma ótima ANBU. Como foi o treino?

-Eu consegui transferir minha mente para o corpo dela. Kyoko me chamou de "Karura-hime" e pela primeira vez eu não senti desprezo nessas palavras, havia admiração e respeito na voz dela ao pronunciar isso. Pela primeira vez me senti reconhecida e valorizada pelo meu esforço, por mim mesma e não por ser a primogênita do Kazekage Gaara. Agora eu sinto orgulho em ser chamada de "hime". –Ela começa a explicar, olhando para o rapaz á sua frente.

-Eu já posso executar todos os jutsus do clã Yamanaka e meu avô irá começar a me treinar para substituí-lo. Minato, eu não sou mais a garota mimada e inútil que todos viam, até mesmo você pensava isso de mim, estou certa?

-Peço desculpas por isso, meus pais sempre diziam que eu estava enganado em meu julgamento e tinham toda a razão.

-Seus pais me entendiam assim como meus irmãos. Agora, eu preciso mostrar á todos e, principalmente, a mim mesma que sou digna de ser a líder de um dos maiores e mais importantes clãs da Vila da Folha. Tenho a obrigação de proteger os membros do clã e meu irmão é um Yamanaka também. Por favor, me deixe ir com você. Ouviu minha avó, Inoichi terá que lutar contra o inimigo. Não há como evitar que isso aconteça. Então eu quero estar lá lutando ao lado dele como meus tios fizeram durante toda a vida deles. Meu pai é muito forte, mas tia Temari e tio Kankuro lutaram lado á lado com ele sempre. Inoichi e Chihiro sempre me protegeram e cuidaram da minha segurança porque eu era fraca, frágil e inútil.

-Não se culpe por isso, sabe que o problema não era você. Não tinha tido a treinamento adequado.

Ela concorda com a cabeça e continua. –É a minha vez de proteger Inoichi, ele é apenas uma criança, sei que ele é um prodígio, mesmo assim é um garoto de apenas onze anos. Eu sou a irmã mais velha, eu tenho que protegê-lo e farei isso. Então, por favor, me deixe ir com você. Sei que posso ajudar, pela primeira vez poderei ser útil. Não me impeça de fazer isso.

Minato olha Karura durante longos minutos, ela abaixa a cabeça, pelo jeito tinha perdido. Não conseguira convencê-lo de que poderia ajudar. O rapaz solta um suspiro e fica em pé. –Venha, vamos treinar, se você vai conosco deve estar preparada.

Ela levanta a cabeça, surpresa. Minato estava parado no centro do dojo. –E então, Sabaku, não me ouviu? Não quero levar uma ninja fraca atrás de mim, não poderei me concentrar em cuidar de você quando formos para Yume no Shiro, então é melhor que você treine com muito afinco á partir de hoje. -Ela fica em pé e corre até Minato, abraçando-o. –Obrigada, obrigada, prometo que não irei despontá-lo. Você verá.

-Se lutar contra os inimigos como lutou contra mim hoje, então não terei com que me preocupar. – Ele a beija, sabia que Gaara ficaria furioso, mas Karura estava certa. Ele precisaria dela ao seu lado para lutar contra os Uchihas. Eles se separam e voltam á treinar. Tinham pouco tempo, logo estariam cara a cara com o inimigo.

XXX

Karura sai para o almoço e se dirige á casa de Hinata para pegar Saphire. Estava tensa, se lembrava das coisas que a menina dissera sobre Shikamaru. E se ela não gostasse de conhecê-lo? Duvidava que a garota pudesse ser agressiva com alguém, mas tinha receio que Saphire ficasse com medo e se negasse a ficar perto dele.

Ela toca a campainha da casa dos Hyuugas e aguarda. Alguns minutos depois a própria Saphire abre a porta com um sorriso lindo, ela não ficava mais tímida perto dos novos amigos, se sentia a vontade com os Sabakus.

-Olá Karura. Estava a sua espera

-Olá Saphire. Vamos, temos pouco tempo. – A garota concorda e rapidamente as duas ganham a rua. Karura repara como Saphire estava linda. Ela usava um casaco estampado com flores azuis, calças justas de lã e botas de cano alto.

Elas chegam ao presídio e se apresentam, em poucos minutos são admitidas dentro do complexo, graças ao fato de Karura ser filha de Gaara. Elas são levadas para o prédio administrativo e seguem por um corredor acarpetado, surpreendendo Karura que esperava ser conduzida ao refeitório, onde os presos recebiam suas visitas.

A ruiva estava tensa, não sabia como Shikamaru reagiria ao ver a menina, mas ela achava que ele merecia essa chance de conhecer melhor a própria filha. Elas são levadas á sala de estar do diretor. O carcereiro que as acompanhava olhava para Saphire curioso, mas a garota permanecia em silêncio.

-Esperem aqui, por favor. – O homem termina de falar e sai. Saphire repara no lugar, a sala era bonita e confortável.

-Quer se sentar, Saphire? – A menina nega com a cabeça e a olha. –Karura, nós viemos aqui para visitar o Nara, certo?

-Isso mesmo, Saphire. Tudo bem para você?

-Sim, minha mãe me contou que viríamos aqui e que tudo ficaria bem. - Karura se surpreende com isso. –Sua mãe falou com você sobre Shikamaru? – A garota concorda e a ruiva sorri. Saphire era tão doce e meiga que era impossível não se comover com o jeito delicado dela. A menina tinha despertado o instinto de proteção em Inoichi e Karura achava aquilo muito interessante.

A porta se abre e Shikamaru entra. Ele vê Karura e sorri. –Bom dia, Karura.

Saphire se vira ao ouvir a voz de Shikamaru e só então o homem percebe sua presença. Ele se sente congelar ao reconhecer a menina. O Nara olha para Karura surpreso e ela lhe sorri. – Bom dia Shikamaru-sama. Eu trouxe uma amiga, espero que não se importe. Esta é Yamanaka Saphire. Saphire este é Nara Shikamaru. – A menina o olha, curiosa. Tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre aquele homem, sabia que ele era um traidor, tinha tramado contra a vida do Hokage e do Kazekage, mas naquele momento ele lhe parecia uma boa pessoa.

Ela sorri e estende a mão para ele. Shikamaru sentia seu coração bater com força, descompassado. Ele pega a delicada mão da menina e admira seu rosto e seu sorriso. A garota era linda. Á muito custo ele controla a emoção e corresponde ao sorriso da menina. – Boa tarde, Saphire. É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Obrigada. – Ela responde com delicadeza e espera que o outro solte sua mão que ainda permanecia presa ás dele. Shikamaru não sabia o que dizer, nem o que pensar. Estava diante de sua filha, da garotinha que ele amava, apesar de não a ver há anos. Ele solta sua mão devagar e faz um gesto mostrando as poltronas. –Sentem-se. – A voz dele sai rouca. Karura e Saphire fazem o que lhe foi pedido e Shikamaru senta na poltrona em frente á elas. Suas pernas tremiam.

-Shikamaru-sama, eu vim lhe contar o que aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário. –Karura começa e ouve um resmungo da parte de Saphire. – Karura, isso é mesmo necessário? – A menina pergunta, tímida. Temia que o Nara a achasse louca também. Não sabia porque, mas não gostaria que aquele homem pensasse mal dela. Karura coloca a mão sobre a da menina.

-Isso interessa muito á ele, Saphire. Shikamaru-sama precisa saber o que minha avó nos disse.

-De que avó você está falando, Karura? Até onde sei as duas estão mortas há muitos anos.

-Da minha avó paterna, Shikamaru-sama. Ela falou conosco através de Saphire. Saphire é uma médium espiritualista. – Shikamaru olha para a filha novamente e vê que o rosto dela se tinge de vermelho. Ela ficava ainda mais linda assim. A garota abaixa os olhos, nervosa.

-Então, a mãe de Gaara se comunicou com vocês através desta menina. Isso é muito interessante. E o que foi que o espírito dela disse sobre mim? – Karura percebe o olhar que ele dava á Saphire e fica comovida. Era impossível não ver o quanto ele estava emocionado.

-Ela disse que eles devem confiar em você, que irá ajudá-los. –Saphire responde sem olhar para ele.

Rapidamente Karura relata o que havia acontecido na sala de vídeo conferencia. Shikamaru ouve tudo em silêncio, sem desvira a atenção da filha. Quando Karura termina de falar, ele fica em pé, dando as costas as duas e Saphire fica triste. Pelo jeito ele também pensava que ela era louca.

- Pelo que entendi, sua avó disse ao seu pai para confiar em mim. Qual foi a reação de Gaara?

-Ele ficou muito emocionado em falar com a mãe e concordou com ela. Disse que confiaremos em você.

-Ele disse isso? – Shikamaru fala, surpreso. Palavras ofensivas sobre o ruivo lhe vêem á mente, mas ele olha para as duas garotas e refreia-se. Karura ficaria triste se ele ofendesse o pai dela. Ela tinha levado Saphire até ali para que ele visse a filha. Não era justo magoar a amiga. Não tinha idéia de quando começara a considerar Karura como sua amiga, mas era assim que pensava nela e no irmão. Ele sorri de leve. –Então Gaara confiará na minha ajuda? Fico feliz por isso.

Ele olha para a filha, Saphire mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ele queria que ela olhasse para ele, queria ver o rosto meigo e os olhos lindos dela. Queria gravar a imagem da menina. Karura vê como Shikamaru observava Saphire e a chama com delicadeza.

-Saphire, olhe para Shikamaru-sama, ele não lhe fará mal. – Shikamaru fica surpreso com o comentário, será que a menina tinha medo dele? Saphire ergue a cabeça e olha diretamente para Shikamaru.

-Está com medo de mim? – Ele pergunta e ela nega. –Não, apenas tenho medo de que me ache louca. – Ela responde em voz baixa.

-E por que eu pensaria isso?

-Porque todos aqui em Konoha pensam assim. Acham que sou louca e têm medo de mim. –Ela responde, ficando vermelha novamente.

-Não acho que você deva se importar com que os outros pensam, mas apenas com que você pensa.

-Ela sofre muito por causa da discriminação dos outros. Algumas pessoas a agrediam por causa disso, inclusive a irmã dela, Aysha.

-Karura, por favor, não diga isso. Aysha nunca me agrediu, nunca. Por favor, não a deixe ouvir falar isso. –Karura e Shikamaru vêem os olhos azuis de Saphire se encherem de medo e uma grande revolta toma conta do Nara. – Você deveria denunciar sua irmã. Tenho certeza de que tanto Yamanaka Inoichi, quanto o Hokage Naruto tomariam providências á respeito.

-Não, por favor. Vocês estão enganados, Aysha é muito boa para mim e nunca me fez mal. - Ela repetia as palavras que a meia-irmã tinha ordenado ela dizer caso alguém lhe perguntasse como era tratada. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ela abaixa a cabeça, para disfarçar.

Karura acaricia a cabeça da menina e Shikamaru se senta diante dela, pegando suas mãos. – Não tenha medo, soube que a família de Karura está cuidando de você, eles irão protegê-la.

Saphire olha para o homem e sorri de leve. Ela sente um calafrio e ouve a voz que ela amava e que a tranqüilizava e confortava nos momentos difíceis. Ela ouve o que a mãe tem para lhe dizer.

-Minha mãe está me dizendo para confiar em você, Shikamaru-sama. Ela diz que você jamais me fará mal. - Shikamaru respira fundo e fecha os olhos, aquilo era muita emoção para ele. Karura coloca a mão sobre o ombro dele e aperta de leve. Não esperava que a mãe de Saphire se comunicasse com a filha naquele momento.

-É melhor vocês irem. Aqui não é um bom lugar para garotas. –Shikamaru fala com a voz rouca, ficando em pé. As duas se levantam. Saphire olha para Shikamaru e num impulso dá um beijo no rosto do homem moreno, surpreendendo Karura e Shikamaru. –Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo, Shikamaru-sama.

-O prazer foi todo meu, Saphire. – Ela sorri e se despede, saindo da sala. Karura também abraça e beija o homem. – Obrigado. –Ele sussurra em seu ouvido e quando Karura se afasta vê que os olhos de Shikamaru estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Não precisa me agradecer. Foi um prazer lhe fazer um favor. Tem nos ajudado muito, Shikamaru-sama.

-Seu pai não gostaria de ouvir isso. Ele me odeia.

- Ele tem motivos, você seqüestrou minha mãe. Mas, na minha opinião, você mudou e meu pai também perceberá isso. É outra pessoa e somos gratos pela ajuda quem tem nos dado, suas informações tem sido valiosas.

-Farei o que precisarem de mim, estou em dívida com vocês. Têm cuidado e protegido minha filha, soube que ela não foi agredida novamente, desde que seu irmão assumiu a segurança dela. Serei eternamente grato. – Shikamaru fala emocionado.

-Não precisa agradecer, é um prazer cuidar de Saphire. Ela é linda e meiga. Uma garota maravilhosa. Você deveria repensar sua decisão. Ela ficaria muito feliz em conhecer o pai.

-Isso a colocaria em grande perigo. Não tenho como protegê-la estando preso e ela é delicada e frágil, não teria como se defender sozinha dos meus inimigos. Meu silêncio a mantêm em segurança.

- Eu ficarei morando aqui em Konoha e cuidarei dela. Ninguém fará mal á Saphire, fique tranquilo. Pense bem, Shikamaru, um pai é muito importante na vida de uma pessoa. Saphire não tem mais ninguém de sua família, já perdeu a mãe e a irmã lhe odeia. Não lhe negue o direito de conhecer o próprio pai.

-Acha que ela me aceitaria como pai? Entenderia que eu já me arrependi de tudo o que fiz? Ter um pai que passará o resto da vida na prisão deve ser constrangedor e assustador. Não sei se será bom para ela.

-Saphire é muito inteligente, deixe que ela decida se quer ou não se aproximar de você. Lhe dê a chance de escolher. Pense bem, Shikamaru-sama, seria bom para ambos. Tenho certeza de que Saphire ficaria muito feliz em saber quem é seu pai.

Ele parece refletir sobre as palavras dela. – Vou pensar. Adoraria conviver mais com minha filha, já perdi tanto da vida dela, sei que ela sofreu muito e sofria ao saber o que faziam á ela aqui em Konoha.

- Eu lhe prometo que ninguém fará mal á ela novamente. Ela está segura e seus inimigos não terão a chance de se aproximar dela.

-Eu sei, confio em vocês. Seu irmão me pareceu muito interessado na segurança dela. –Karura sorri. –Inoichi não é uma pessoa fácil, mas ele gosta muito de Saphire.

-Gosta? – Karura percebe a mudança no tom de voz, naquele momento Shikamaru estava muito parecido com o pai dela, com ciúmes da filha. Ela ri, divertida. –Sim, gosta. Mas fique tranquilo, ambos têm apenas onze anos, acho que você não tem motivos para se preocupar, ainda.

-Muito engraçadinha, puxou a mãe. – Shikamaru fala e ri em seguida. –Suma daqui, Sabaku.

-Já estou de saída. –Ela volta á abraçar o homem e se despede, saindo em seguida. Shikamaru fica pensativo. Saphire e Inoichi. Seria possível que sua filha se unisse ao filho do homem que ele tinha odiado durante anos? A vida era cheia de armadilhas e ironias. Não iria negar, a idéia o agradava. Ele gostava de Inoichi, o rapaz tinha conquistado sua amizade e confiança.

Karura se encontra com Saphire do lado de fora da sala e ambas se dirigem á saída.

-O que achou de Shikamaru? Ainda tem a mesma impressão de antes? -Saphire para de andar e parece refletir durante alguns segundos, antes de responder. -Não sei o que pensar sobre ele. O homem que eu conheci ali dentro não me pareceu ser capaz das coisas que fez no passado. Você está certa, Karura, ele merece uma segunda chance.

Karura sorri satisfeita e ambas se dirigem para casa do Kazekage, sem perceberem uma sombra movendo-se sobre os telhados.

Elas são as primeiras á chegarem e encontram Karyme arrumando a mesa para a refeição. Após se lavarem, ambas se acomodam e aguardam a chegada dos demais. Os outros chegam e ficam agradavelmente surpresos em encontrar Saphire ali. Inoichi senta ao lado da menina e a beija com carinho. Ayko também estava lá, Akihiko tinha ido almoçar com a mãe e voltaria em seguida.

-Ayko, quando poderei voltar aos treinos? - O rapaz a olha, pensativo. Saphire já estava bem e poderia ter alta, mas ele estava em dúvidas se seria bom para ela. Se lhe desse alta ela insistiria em voltar para a própria casa e aquilo ia contra a decisão de mantê-la em segurança.

-Saphire, gostaria que ficasse mais uns dias em repouso. Você passou mal no dia do aniversário da Karura, sinal de que ainda não está totalmente recuperada. Daqui uma semana eu farei uma reavaliação do seu caso e se tudo estiver bem, então lhe darei alta. Combinado?

A garota concorda com a cabeça e Inoichi se sente aliviado. Odiaria ver a garota á mercê da irmã. Ainda precisava resolver o problema de moradia da menina.

Karura pensava o mesmo e decide falar com o avô sobre a doação dos bens para Karura. Ela não podia voltar para a casa da meia-irmã, estaria melhor morando sozinha. Eles terminam a refeição e já iriam se retirar quando Minato aparece, sério. -Karura, preciso falar com você.

A garota se assusta. Será que Minato sabia sobre o beijo? Era impossível, ela não tinha falado nada á ninguém, não havia como ele saber sobre isso. Ela se levanta e se dirige ao escritório junto com Minato que fecha a porta atrás de si antes de começar á falar. -Muito bem, chegou ao meu conhecimento que você tem andado por Konoha sem escolta.

-Então anda me vigiando?

- Temos ANBUs espalhados por toda a vila, estamos em estado de alerta. Todos têm ordens de me reportar sobre os movimentos da família do Kazekage. Não é apenas você que está sob vigilância, seus irmãos e seus primos também. Sabe que todos correm perigo. Você não pode sair sem escolta. De agora em diante irá cumprir minhas ordens e só andar escoltada.

Karura se irrita com o jeito autoritário do namorado e o olha zangada. -Acontece, capitão Minato, que eu não sou uma das suas subordinadas e não quero e nem preciso de escolta, sou uma ninja de Konoha e tenho um trabalho fixo aqui na vila. Nenhum dos meus colegas andam escoltados e eu também não irei.

-Você não é igual aos seus colegas, Karura. É a primogênita do atual Kazekage e irmã do próximo Kazekage. Por favor, não me crie problemas, não gostaria de colocá-la em detenção.

-Pois tente fazer isso e está tudo acabado entre nós. -Ela fala e senta aguardando que ele dissesse algo.

Minato a analisa pensativo. Ele havia percebido o mal estar entre ela e Akihiko. - Aconteceu algo que justifique seu comportamento? Sei que conversamos sobre o fato de você e Akihiko ficarem á sós, e eu disse que não gostaria disso. Então me diga, você não quer ser escoltada ou não quer ser escoltada por ele?

Karura solta um suspiro. -Não quero ser escoltada por Akihiko. Já falamos sobre isso, eu lhe disse que evitaria ficar sozinha com ele e você tinha concordado.

-Então aconteceu algo que á está levando á agir assim. Tudo bem faremos o seguinte. Kioko irá se encontrar com você no Prédio do Hokage para vir almoçar e depois ela lhe acompanhará até a casa do seu avô e de volta para cá no final do dia. Sei que vocês se deram bem uma com a outra e ela é um excelente ANBU. O que acha? Poderia aceitar esse arranjo?

Ela vê que não tinha opção, se não concordasse ele acabaria colocando-a em detenção. -Está bem. Kioko é uma ótima pessoa. Eu concordo em ser escoltada por ela.

-Então está resolvido. Agora me diga por que você foi até o presídio junto com Saphire. Você lhe contou sobre Shikamaru?

-É claro que não. Eu quero muito que ele conte á ela que é seu pai, mas jamais diria algo á respeito sem a permissão dele. Eu queria que ela o conhecesse e que ele a visse pelo menos uma vez. Talvez isso o faça mudar de idéia e assumir a paternidade dela.

-Qual foi a reação dele? -Karura conta como havia sido a visita até o Nara. - Ele ficou tão emocionado em vê-la. Acho que isso o fará pensar melhor á respeito do assunto.

-Você é muito impulsiva. Mas tenho que concordar que foi uma boa idéia e posso imaginar como Shikamaru deva ter ficado feliz com a visita dela. -Ela fica em pé e o abraça, beijando-o. Ele se afasta em seguida. -Preciso ir. Nos vemos a noite. -Minato sai pela janela do escritório e Karura fica pensativa. Não queria que ele soubesse sobre o beijo que Akihiko tinha lhe dado, aquilo acabaria em um briga feia. Com o arranjo proposto pelo namorado, ela e o Hyuuga não ficariam mais á sós.

XXX

Dentro da sala branca e com poucos móveis, Matsuri aguardava sentada. Não sabia porque tinha sido levada lá, aquele local era usado para interrogatórios, mas ela já tinha dito tudo o que sabia, na verdade a loira tirara as informações direto de sua mente.

Aporta se abre e ela vê Sai entrando. Fica surpresa, não esperava pelo moreno. Ele senta em frente a ela e coloca uma pasta sobre a mesa de onde retira a foto de um jovem loiro. Matsuri disfarça a surpresa, mas Sai percebe que ela havia reconhecido o rapaz.

-E então, Matsuri? O que tem a me dizer sobre esse rapaz? –Sai pergunta sem nem mesmo cumprimentar a mulher. Ela o olha, séria. –Nada.

Sai se encosta á cadeira e a olha. –Você não sairá daqui enquanto não me disser quem é ele. Por coincidência ele possui o mesmo nome de seu falecido marido.

-E daí? – Ele pergunta fingindo indiferença. Sai se inclina para frente. – Matsuri, estou tentando obter informações da melhor forma possível para você, mas se vai manter essa postura, chamarei minha cunhada. Tenho certeza de que Ino irá adorar revirar suas memórias de novo.

-Louco para chamar a loira, certo? Shikamaru contou que você era louco por ela. Gaara sabe que o cunhado era apaixonado pela esposa dele? Sabe, o ruivo é muito ciumento. Aposto que ele não gostaria de saber disso.

Para surpresa dela, Sai começa a rir. – Que coisa mais idiota, Matsuri. Acha mesmo que Gaara não tinha idéia disso? Tanto ele quanto Temari têm conhecimento de que eu passei anos imaginando que amava Ino e nunca se preocuparam com o fato. –Ele volta á ficar sério. -Eu amo muito minha esposa. Temari é o grande amor da minha vida, com ela descobri o verdadeiro amor e percebi que o que eu sentia por Ino era apenas uma grande amizade. Temari me deu um filho maravilhoso e eu não saberia viver sem ela. Agora, que tal me contar sobre Onori Kenay?

Matsuri volta a olhar para a foto. Não via o enteado desde a morte de seu marido, não eram íntimos e ela não poderia dizer a verdade sobre o rapaz. – Não conheço esse homem e não sei nada sobre ele.

-Não acredito em você. – Ele fica em pé. –É uma pena, eu quis ajudá-la, mas parece que você prefere falar com minha cunhada. Vou buscar Ino. –Sai começa a se afastar em direção a porta e para ao ouvir Matsuri chamá-lo. –Espere.

-Mudou de idéia?

-Ele é meu enteado, é o filho do meu falecido marido.

-Ele é filho do homem que você disse que era estéril. Interessante.

-Vá para o inferno, Sai. Você já tem sua resposta, agora me deixe voltar para a minha cela.

-Você ainda não me disse nada de útil. O que ele faz em Konoha?

-Konoha? Não sabia que ele estava em Konoha. – Sai percebe que ela falava a verdade. –Onde ele deveria estar? De onde ele é?

-Ele era pequeno quando me casei com Kole. Morava com a irmã da mãe dele e nós o víamos pouco. Ele herdou as propriedades da família e não tenho idéia do que ele tem feito. Não sabia que ele estava em Konoha.

-Ele conheceu os Uchihas? –Matsuri nega. –Não.

-Não minta para mim. –Sai adverte. –Não estou mentindo. Ele nunca teve contato com os gêmeos, pelo menos não que eu saiba.

-Resumindo, Onori Kenay é seu enteado, faz mais de um ano que você não o vê. Ele apareceu em Konoha e você não tem idéia do que ele foi fazer lá. É uma história bem interessante, vamos ver se convence o Kazekage.

-Não me importo se Gaara vai ou não se convencer, no lugar dele me preocuparia mais com o próprio filho do que com meu enteado. Sabaku no Inoichi tem os dias contados. Ele vai morrer em breve. –Matsuri fala com maldade e Sai a olha zangado. –Torça para estar errada, Matsuri. Se algo acontecer á meu sobrinho, eu mesmo acabarei com sua vida.

-Acha que me importo? Nada mais me importa. Não sairei daqui com vida, então morrer agora ou daqui vinte ou trinta anos não faz a menor diferença. Seu sobrinho pagará pelos erros do pai dele.

A porta da sala se abre com violência e Gaara aparece, em sua face via-se o quanto ele estava furioso. – Me conte tudo o que sabe, agora.

-E estragar o melhor da festa? Ora Gaara, seja paciente, em breve você vai descobrir tudo o que precisa saber. Os Uchihas têm planos para todos.

-Está falando dos pergaminhos? – Era impossível não ver o susto e o medo aparecerem no rosto de Matsuri. Gaara sorri com crueldade. –Sabe Matsuri, acho que vou espalhar que foi você que nos contou sobre os planos deles e soltá-la fora de Suna, depois. O que me diz disso?

-Nem você seria tão cruel. – Ela responde apavorada. Se Gaara cumprisse a ameaça, ela teria um final terrível.

-Me diga tudo o que sabe e eu repensarei minha decisão. Tem um minuto para falar sobre os Uchihas.

-Sua esposa já acessou minhas memórias e viu de tudo o que eu sei. Seu filho é o principal alvo deles, eles irão pegá-lo em breve. Você não tem como protegê-lo. Acha mesmo que ele está seguro em Konoha? Não sei o que Kenay está fazendo em Konoha ou se ele está trabalhando com os Uchihas, mas se estiver então a segurança da Vila da Folha está comprometida.

Sai olha para o cunhado á espera. Gaara apóia as mãos na mesa e encara Matsuri com uma expressão assustadora. – Ninguém irá ferir meu filho, ele está fora do alcance de vocês, mandarei uma mensagem imediatamente para Konoha solicitando a prisão preventiva de seu enteado, direi ao Hokage que encaminhe Kenay para o meu sogro interrogá-lo.

-Faça o que achar melhor, já disse tudo o que sabia. Agora por favor, me deixe em paz. Você destruiu minha vida Gaara. Se aproveitou da minha inocência e juventude. Se divertiu comigo e depois me descartou como um roupa velha. Tudo o que ocorrer com você e sua família será pouco perto do que você me fez.

-Nunca pretendi magoá-la, Matsuri. Não imaginava que você sentisse algo por mim. Nosso relacionamento sempre foi baseado em interesses mútuos. Sinto muito por tudo o que lhe causei, mas não foi intencional, sempre fui claro com você sobre meus sentimentos. Você nunca foi enganada e eu nunca me aproveitei de você. E eu não a descartei, foi você que me deixou.

-Quero voltar para minha cela. Já lhes disse tudo o que sabia. –Gaara concorda e Sai chama um ninja para levar Matsuri de volta á cela.

-Pedirei á Ino que se comunique com o pai dela novamente e avise sobre Kenay. Esse homem deve ser detido. Temos que fazer Kenay falar a respeito de seus planos e por que está na Vila da Folha.

-Você está certo, venha. Vamos falar com a Ino. Ela precisa contatar o pai. – Sai concorda e eles saem do presídio e se dirigem a casa do homem moreno, preocupados e ansiosos. Precisavam resolver aquilo antes da reunião dos Kages.

XXX

-Vovô, você já providenciou a doação dos bens para Saphire? Ela não pode voltar á morar com a irmã, sabe que Aysha a odeia. –Karura e o avô estavam sentados na cozinha da casa do ancião. Tinham acabado de treinar. Inoichi se sentia seguro em relação ás habilidades da neta, sabia que ela já tinha condições de participar de missões e pretendia falar sobre isso com Naruto.

-Amanhã mesmo falarei com Naruto, meu anjo. Eu já preparei os papéis de doação, mas ainda falta a assinatura do Hokage. Estamos todos tão ocupados com a aproximação da reunião dos Kages que não tive tempo de pedir á ele que assinasse os documentos.

-Talvez seja melhor pararmos com os treinos até a reunião, você deve estar cheio de trabalho. Eu posso esperar alguns dias, aproveitarei o tempo para cuidar da minha casa. – A garota fala com um sorriso. Inoichi pensa um pouco, Karura tinha razão, ele estava cheio de trabalho no Setor de Inteligência e todos os dias ele voltava para lá depois que ela ia embora e ficava até tarde da noite verificando documentos e preparando relatórios.

-Acho que aceitarei sua sugestão, querida. Realmente o trabalho vem se acumulando em minha mesa e eu não consigo colocá-lo em ordem com facilidade, não sou mais tão jovem. –A garota sorri e abraça o avô. –Você é maravilhoso e perfeito. Sei que deve estar muito preocupado com a situação dos Uchihas.

-Ino me contou o que aconteceu em seu aniversário. Imagino que devem ter ficado assustados.

-Na verdade, ficamos emocionados e felizes por papai. Depois de anos se culpando ele entendeu que nunca foi o responsável pela morte da mãe. Minha avó disse que sempre o amou e ele ficou feliz em ouvir isso.

-Ela também disse que devemos confiar em Shikamaru. O que você pensa disso? – Inoichi olha para a neta á espera de uma resposta e ela sorri. – Acho que minha avó foi uma mulher muito sábia. Acredito que Shikamaru-sama está sendo sincero, ele quer ajudar e assim se redimir de seus erros. Quem sabe ele consegue o perdão?

-Isso seria muito difícil, já que ele irá simular uma fuga. É uma pena que o filho de meu melhor amigo termine seus dias atrás das grades sem poder contar á Saphire que é seu verdadeiro pai. –A ruiva sorri discretamente, tinha certeza de que Shikamaru contaria a verdade á filha. Karura tomaria conta da menina, não deixaria que ninguém lhe fizesse mal. E estando sob a proteção do clã Sabaku seria impossível que alguém desafiasse o Kazekage e machucasse a garota.

Kioko chega á casa de Yamanaka Inoichi e Karura se levanta. –Vovô, não se preocupe comigo pelos próximos dias, assim que passar a reunião nós voltamos ao treinamento. – O ancião concorda e ela beija o avô, saindo em seguida. Iria aproveitar para treinar mais.

XXX

-Então, concorda com o plano? Acha que é capaz de executá-lo sem problemas? – Kenay olha para a loira, sério. Aysha sorri e concorda. –Claro que posso fazer isso, na verdade será um prazer. Estarei matando dois coelhos de uma só vez. Me vingando dos Sabakus e me livrando da bastarda maluca.

Kenay fica em pé. –Vou embora, Aysha. Já abusei demais. Com certeza já devem estar desconfiados de mim e não demorará muito para eu ser levado á interrogatório, não gostaria de enfrentar Yamanaka Inoichi. Não voltarei para Konoha.

-Você está certo. Tenho certeza de que o Conselheiro Hyuuga já deve ter falado com a ANBU sobre você. Eles estão muito preocupados com a segurança da vila ultimamente. Fique tranquilo, farei tudo como você explicou, não haverá erros.

Ele se inclina e a beija nos lábios. –Nos vemos em alguns dias, estarei esperando você no local combinado, não se atrase. – Ela concorda e ele sai rapidamente.

Kenay chega á rua e olha á sua volta. Apesar de não ver ninguém tinha certeza de que estava sendo observado. Ele caminha pelas ruas em passos lentos, seu caminhão estava parado em frente á casa de Aysha. Isso levaria a pessoa que o seguia crer que ele voltaria, porém Kenay não colocaria mais os pés em Konoha. Já estava tudo planejado. Em pouco dias teria Sabaku no Inoichi em suas mãos.

A vila estava toda escura, mas os portões eram bem vigiados. Kenay olha para o restaurante, havia um caminhão de verduras parado nos fundos. Era pequeno e velho, ele observa o motorista sentado na boléia. O homem parecia estar dormindo, Kenay se aproxima e rapidamente desfere um golpe com uma kunai no pescoço do homem, matando-o na hora. Então ele empurra o corpo e executa o Henge no Jutsu assumindo a aparência dele. Senta ao volante e liga o caminhão saindo da Vila sem problemas. Quem pensaria que Onori Kenay era um ninja?

Aysha observa Kenay se distanciar com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela faria o que o rapaz tinha lhe pedido e então poderia partir de Konoha para nunca mais voltar. Teria sua vingança e seria uma mulher rica, muito rica.

XXX

-Bom dia. –Karyme cumprimenta os garotos que estavam se acomodando para o café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Karyme. – Chihiro responde com um sorriso, feliz. Karyme olha pra eles, sabia que logo voltarariam para Suna, ela sentiria falta dos jovens Sabakus, com suspiro, ela retoma seus afazeres. Aimi havia percebido a tristeza da mulher. –Está tudo bem, Karyme?

-Sim, não se preocupem. – Ela responde e olha para Inoichi que comia em silêncio. O garoto era lindo, com certeza não faltariam garotas atrás dele, quando tivesse idade para isso.

-O que querem de almoço? – Eles olham uns para os outros e dão de ombros. –Faça o que quiser, Karyme, tudo o que você faz é delicioso. –Inoichi responde com um leve sorriso e a mulher sorri também. –Obrigada, vocês são tão gentis, vou morrer de saudades quando partirem. –Ela pensa um pouco. –Já faz alguns dias que não vejo Saphire. Vocês deveriam convidá-la mais vezes.

-Ótima idéia, que tal se a convidarmos para almoçar hoje? –Aimi pergunta á Inoichi que concorda com a cabeça. –Faça isso, mande uma mensagem para a casa de tia Hinata. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará feliz.

-Acho que não será só ela que ficará feliz. –Aimi fala e Chihiro sorri, enquanto o rosto do irmão fica levemente vermelho. Karyme ri, divertida. –Então está combinado, farei torta de morango de sobremesa. – Ela sai da cozinha. Os garotos terminam o café e saem em direção á academia. Inoichi ia pensativo. Seria bom aproveitar mais da companhia de Saphire antes de voltar para Suna. Pensar em sua vila traz um sorriso ao rosto do garoto loiro, sentia falta da Vila da Areia e do deserto.

XXX

-Naruto, tem alguns minutos para mim?

O Hokage sorri para Yamanaka Inoichi e aponta a cadeira á sua frente. –Sempre tenho alguns minutos para você, Inoichi. Pode falar.

-Estou doando os bens deixados para mim por Nara Shikaku. –Inoichi fala colocando uma pasta preta fina sobre a mesa. – Quero dá-los para Yamanaka Saphire.

Naruto estranha o pedido e pega a pasta abrindo-a. Na primeira página do documento ele vê uma lista dos bens. Quando morrera Shikaku havia deixado tudo o que possuía para Inoichi, pois seu único filho não poderia receber sua herança.

-É uma herança considerável. Por que ter doá-la para Saphire? Não digo que a menina não precise, a situação dela é bem ruim, mas não acha que está sendo muito generoso? –Ele olha para o outro homem e aguarda. Sentia que havia algo mais ali, porém não sabia o que era.

-Estou preocupado com a situação dela. Saphire se tornou amiga de meus netos e eles me pediram que cuidasse do futuro dela. Sabe que Aysha á odeia e ela não tem mais ninguém no mundo. Eu não preciso desses bens, nem minha filha ou meus netos. Todos têm uma ótima situação financeira. Na verdade, essa herança não me pertence, Shikaku a deixou para mim para que fizesse o que quisesse com ela e tenho certeza de que ele ficaria feliz em ajudar alguém tão frágil e indefeso quanto Yamanaka Saphire.

-Entendo. É claro que assino afinal os bens são seus e você pode dispor deles como achar melhor. Isso com certeza assegurará um futuro estável e confortável para Saphire. – Naruto rapidamente assina tudo e devolve os documentos, olhando firme para Inoichi. –Tem idéia que quem é o pai da garota?

-Harumi nunca disse á ninguém quem era o pai de Saphire. –Inoichi responde, encarando Naruto. Ainda não podia revelar a verdade ao outro homem. Naruto iria querer saber como ele descobrira sobre a paternidade de Saphire e Inoichi teria dificuldades para explicar. Ele fica em pé com a pasta na mão. –Vou registrar a doação e depois falarei com Saphire.

-Ela ainda não sabe sobre isso?

-Não, queria ter tudo pronto antes de falar com ela.

-Ela ficará muito feliz, está fazendo um grande favor á garota. –Inoichi concorda com a cabeça e sai em seguida, deixando Naruto pensativo. Depois de alguns minutos, ele solta um suspiro e volta ao trabalho. Tinha muitas providencias á tomar antes da viagem ao País do Ferro, porém mal começa a ler o papel em suas mãos, alguém bate á porta.

-Rokudaime, Yamanaka Aysha pede para falar com o Senhor. – Ele franze a testa, não gostava da garota, tinha certeza de que ela agredia a irmã menor, porém não tinha provas e Saphire se negava a denunciar. Ele pede que mandem a kunoichi entrar e aguarda. Logo está diante da loira.

-Boa tarde, Naruto-sama, desculpe incomodá-lo, sei que deve estar muito ocupado então serei breve.

-Sente-se Aysha, diga-me o que a traz aqui. – Ela senta e entrega um envelope para Naruto. –Vim pedir baixa da Força Ninja. Pretendo me mudar de Konoha. – A informação surpreende Naruto. Aysha era uma excelente ninja e dominava muito bem as habilidades mentais de seu clã.

-Por que quer ir embora, Aysha?

-Vou me casar com um civil, Naruto-sama. Ele mora em uma vila longe daqui e nós iremos fixar residência lá. –Ela esclarece e Naruto abre o envelope. Dentro ele encontra o pedido de baixa e um documento referente á venda da casa onde a garota morava.

-Vai vender sua casa?

-Já vendi. Só falta entregar a escritura e receber o dinheiro. –Ela responde.

-E a parte de Saphire na venda do imóvel? – Ele pergunta enquanto analisa o documento em suas mãos. De acordo com o que estava escrito ali, o dinheiro iria todo para Aysha.

-Saphire não tem direitos sobre aquela casa. Ela pertencia ao meu pai e me foi deixada de herança quando ele morreu. – Aysha responde com arrogância e maldade.

-E onde Saphire irá morar, então? – Naruto encara os olhos azuis que mostravam grande frieza naquele momento.

-Sinto muito que ela não tenha onde ficar, mas não é problema meu. Ela já está bem crescida e já pode se virar sozinha.

Naruto se irrita com a crueldade demonstrada na voz da garota. Ele pega a caneta e rapidamente assina a documentação, entregando tudo á Aysha, junto com a autorização para sair da vila. Ela pega o envelope e fica em pé. –Vou aproveitar para me despedir, devo sair da vila após sua partida para a reunião dos Kages, não terei outra oportunidade para dizer adeus.

-Certo, Aysha. Espero que seja feliz. Não se preocupe que já foram tomadas providências em relação ao futuro de Saphire. Ela se tornou protegida do clã Sabaku e eles cuidarão dela. É uma pena que ela nunca tenha denunciado ninguém pelas agressões, mas talvez isso um dia mude e então os culpados pagarão por tudo, mesmo que não morem mais em Konoha.

A ameaça não surte o efeito que Naruto esperava. Asyha o encara, altiva. -Eu não tenho nada á dizer sobre isso, Rokudaime. Adeus. – Ela termina de falar e sai da sala. Naruto fica observando a porta fechada. Se Inoichi não tivesse feito a doação de bens para Saphire, a menina não teria onde morar. Ele poderia ceder um quarto no alojamento ninja, mas isso seria apenas até que ela saísse da academia, o que ocorreria em breve. Com pesar ele pensa como Aysha poderia ser tão cruel com a própria irmã.

Aysha sai do Prédio do Hokage e anda pelas ruas de Konoha apenas observando o movimento, não fazia mais parte da Força Ninja, não precisava mais trabalhar para se sustentar. A ameaça de Naruto não a assustara, ela se livraria de Saphire em breve e de ainda se vingaria dos Sabakus por todas as humilhações sofridas nos últimos tempos. Logo a família de Gaara estaria pagando por tudo, com esses pensamentos Aysha sorri e se dirige á própria casa, tinha muitas coisas para arrumar antes de partir.

De longe ela avista a casa do Kazekage e para sua surpresa vê a meia-irmã entrando com Karura. Decide ir falar com a menina, seria delicioso ver o rosto dela se encher de medo diante dos novos amigos. Naruto dissera que eles tomariam conta da bastarda, ela queria ver se era verdade. Rapidamente ela se aproxima e bate á porta, aguardando, logo Karyme aparece.

-Boa tarde, Aysha, no que posso ajudá-la?

-Boa tarde, gostaria de falar com minha irmã, por favor. – Ela responde com falsa doçura e então a mulher pede que ele espere ali. Aysha fica furiosa, a bastarda tinha acesso á casa e ela precisava esperar na calçada como um cachorro.

Logo Saphire aparece na porta sozinha, surpresa por ver a irmã ali. –Aysha, o que houve?

-Irei embora de Konoha em breve, já vendi a casa e então quero que você vá até lá para retirar suas coisas, caso contrário jogarei tudo no lixo. - A outra responde sem se importar em ser delicada. Odiava a garotinha.

Saphire olha assustada para a irmã. -Aysha, onde eu vou morar? – A garota pergunta em um fio de voz e Aysha dá de ombros. –Não sei e não me interessa, apenas tire suas coisas de lá, logo.

Inoichi aparece na porta junto com Akihiko, eles tinham ouvido o que Aysha dissera á Saphire. -O que faz aqui, Aysha? – O rapaz loiro pergunta sem cumprimentar a outra. Ele vê o medo estampado nos olhos De Saphire e passa os braços pelos ombros dela, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, como se quisesse protegê-la surpreendendo Aysha com o gesto. A loira o olha irritada e depois se vira para a irmã. – Você me entendeu, certo? Tem até amanhã para pegar suas coisas, depois vai tudo para o lixo.

Ela termina de falar e se retira sem se despedir, não precisava mais ser educada e gentil com os Sabakus, logo estaria livre deles. Saphire acompanha Aysha com o olhar, estava apavorada, não tinha para onde ir nem dinheiro para se sustentar.

-Não se preocupe, cuidaremos de você. –Inoichi fala, percebendo o medo da menina. Ele vê lágrimas nos olhos dela e fica preocupado. Akihiko faz um carinho na cabeça da menina. –Sabe que sempre terá um lar em minha casa, Saphire. É bem vinda lá. – Ela concorda com a cabeça, triste, teria que depender da caridade dos amigos e isso a magoava e feria seu orgulho

-Venha, vamos almoçar depois eu irei com você até sua casa para buscar suas coisas. –Inoichi pega na mão da garota e a leva para dentro de casa. Sabia que seu avô já tinha providenciado a doação dos bens, só faltava a assinatura do Hokage nos documentos. Saphire ficaria muito bem, mas a magoa pela atitude fria da irmã sempre permaneceria no coração da pequena garota.

XXX

Saphire chega á sua casa acompanhada por Inoichi e Akihiko. O Hyuuga fica em frente á casa e os outros dois entram. Triste a menina vê várias caixas espalhadas pela sala. Aysha guardava alguns objetos e a olha sem sorrir. –Que bom que chegou, vá logo até seu quarto e pegue suas coisas.

A menina concorda com a cabeça e se dirige até os fundos da casa, Inoichi a acompanha, podia sentir a tristeza da menina. Eles entram no quarto e Inoichi repara na beleza delicada do aposento, que combinava perfeitamente com a dona. As paredes eram rosa claro, janelas brancas com cortinas de um leve tecido, a cama branca com uma colcha colorida e almofadas. Tudo muito simples, mas muito bonito.

Ela abre o armário e retira algumas coisas, bem poucas, colocando-a sobre a cama. Inoichi pega uma caixa e vai guardando tudo, em silêncio. Logo tudo está acondicionado e Saphire olha para o armário vazio com tristeza, estava apavorada com seu futuro incerto. Inoichi coloca a caixa no chão e se vira para menina. -Espere aqui, vou falar com Aysha. – Ela o olha curiosa, mas concorda, não queria falar com a irmã, a relação delas era muito difícil, Aysha sempre deixara claro o ódio que sentia e isso magoava Saphire que nunca entendera o porque de tanta hostilidade.

Inoichi volta para a sala e encontra Aysha ainda arrumando tudo. –Acredito que sua mãe tenha deixado alguns objetos pessoais, quero que os divida com Saphire.

-Você não manda aqui, futuro Kazekage. – Aysha fala com desprezo. –Cuide de sua vida. –Ela tenta passar por ele, mas Inoichi segura em seu braço com força e a empurra contra a parede. –Não vou falar de novo, se você não dividir os objetos de sua mãe, vou revirar esta casa inteira.

A loira o olha com raiva. –Minha mãe não deixou nada de valor, se você pensa que existe alguma jóia está enganado.

- Não estou falando de jóias, Aysha. Há coisas muito mais valiosas do que isso, tenho certeza de que devem existir fotos e cartas deixadas por sua mãe. Deixe que Saphire fique com algumas como lembrança.

Com um suspiro exasperado Aysha entra em um quarto ao lado e volta alguns minutos depois com uma caixa de madeira. –Aqui estão, pode ficar com tudo, só tem um monte de fotos e papéis velhos. Duvido que alguma coisa ai vá ajudar a bastarda á conseguir um lar. – Aysha dá as costas á Inoichi e volta a arrumar as coisas.

-O futuro de Saphire já está assegurado, Aysha. Ela ficará muito bem. –Ele volta ao quarto de Saphire e pega a caixa do chão. –Venha, vamos. Vou levá-la até a casa de tia Hinata.

Saphire apenas concorda com a cabeça, preocupando Inoichi, a garotinha não tinha dito nada desde que saíra da casa dele. Ela para na sala e olha para Aysha. –Adeus, Aysha, boa sorte.

-Quem precisa de sorte aqui é você, agora suma que tenho coisas importantes para fazer e não tenho tempo para perder com alguém tão insignificante quanto você. – A loira responde sem nem olhar para menina. Saphire abaixa a cabeça e se afasta, saindo. Inoichi a segue, sabia que a menina estava preocupada.

-Saphire, não se preocupe, já lhe disse cuidaremos de você. Eu cuidarei de você, não confia em mim? – Ela o olha. –É claro que confio, Sensei, mas...

-Sem "mas", dará tudo certo, você verá. – Ele fala com convicção e ela sorri de leve. A presença do rapaz sempre lhe deixava mais confortável. Eles se encontram com Akihiko e juntos se dirigem á casa de Hyuuga Hinata.

XXX

A semana passa depressa e chega o dia da partida do Hokage. Minato estava junto do pai que naquele momento tomava as últimas providências para a viagem.

-Isto está errado, eu deveria ir com você. –Minato fala enquanto via o pai se preparar para sair. Era bem cedo e ainda estava escuro. Naruto, Kiba e Neji iriam partir para o País do Ferro.

-Filho,já discutimos sobre isso. Kakashi precisa de você aqui para ajudá-lo na administração da Vila. –Naruto responde com calma e paciência, já havia dito isso dezenas de vezes para o filho, mas parecia que nada convencia Minato.

O rapaz olhava com orgulho para o pai. Naruto usava o traje de Hokage e o chapéu. A mala dele estava pronta, Sakura tinha preparado no dia anterior. Minato pega a mala. –Vou acompanhá-lo até o portão, os ANBUs estão á sua espera. Eles ficarão ao seu lado durante todo o evento. Seguirão você por toda a parte.

-Até no banheiro? Isso será constrangedor. –Naruto brinca e o filho sorri de leve. Parecia que o pai não se importava em correr perigo. Sakura esperava por eles na sala. Ela abraça e beija o marido, apertando-o nos braços durante um longo tempo. –Não se atreva á não voltar. Sabe que não o perdoarei nunca se me deixar sozinha.

Naruto sorri e beija a esposa. –Eu te amo e não pretendo deixá-la tão cedo. Confie em mim e em Kurama, ficaremos bem, prometo. – Ele fala sério e ela o olha com lágrimas nos olhos. –Também amo você, seu Cabeça Dura e preciso muito de você ao meu lado. Temos um filho para criar.

-Eu já sou bem crescido, mas concordo com o resto. – Minato fala entrando na conversa. –Eu e mamãe precisamos de você, pai. Não se atreva a nos deixar. –Naruto concorda com a cabeça e beija a esposa mais uma vez. –Fique aqui, está frio e escuro lá fora.

Sakura concorda, sabia que Naruto não queria vê-la chorando. Não era a primeira vez que se separava do marido. Durante todos os anos de casado, Naruto tinha viajado dezenas de vezes para outras vilas ninjas participar de reuniões e encontros diplomáticos. Mas dessa vez era diferente, ele corria um grande perigo. Ela sentia que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia dizer o que, era uma sensação forte.

Eles se despedem e saem, andando calmamente. O degelos havia começado e as ruas estavam enlameadas. – Diga á Kakashi para mandar limpar as ruas, não quero ver ninjas com braços e pernas quebrados quando voltar. – Minato apenas concorda, mudo.

Kiba e Neji esperavam por Naruto no Portão Principal. Havia oito agentes especiais ANBUs com eles aguardando pelo Hokage. Eles fariam a escolta. Naruto cumprimenta todos. –Prontos? – Diante da resposta afirmativa, ele se vira para o filho. –Cuide de tudo durante a minha ausência. – Minato concorda e abraça o pai. Naruto beija seu rosto com carinho. –Se algo me acontecer, não deixe sua mãe sozinha. – Ele sussurra no ouvido do filho e depois se vira partindo em seguida.

Minato fica parado vendo o pai se afastar, nervoso. Aquela reunião seria perigosa. Ele iria atrás dos pergaminhos e dos Uchihas e Naruto estaria correndo perigo no País do Ferro. Fica ali até não ver mais a comitiva do pai e depois entra. Ouve o portão sendo trancado enquanto o dia começava a clarear. Rapidamente ele se dirige ao Prédio do Hokage, tinha muitas coisas para organizar. No dia seguinte, Shikamaru iria simular sua fuga e então eles partiriam para encontrar os inimigos.

XXX

Eram quase quatro horas da tarde quando um garoto bate á porta da casa dos Hyuugas, logo Hyuuga Hinata aparece sorrindo. –Olá, boa tarde, em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Boa tarde, Hinata-sama, tenho uma mensagem de Inoichi-dono para Saphire. –O menino entrega um envelope pequeno para Hinata. –Aqui está, ele disse que não preciso esperar resposta.

-Está bem, eu entrego para Saphire. –O garoto se despede e sai correndo. Hinata olha para o envelope e reconhece a letra de Inoichi. Ela sorri, pelo jeito o jovem Sabaku gostava da companhia da menina morena.

Saphire aparece na sala e Hinata lhe entrega a mensagem. –Para você, meu anjo, Inoichi lhe enviou.

A menina pega o envelope feliz, abrindo e lendo seu conteúdo rapidamente, depois com o rosto levemente vermelho, ela olha para Hinata. – Ele está me convidando para dar uma volta por Konoha.

-É mesmo? – Saphire confirma e entrega o papel para Hinata, constrangida. Não esperava que o rapaz a convidasse para um passeio. Hinata olha o papel rapidamente, apreciando a letra clara e elegante do garoto. Inoichi queria que Saphire se encontrasse com ele em quinze minutos próximo ao portão leste da vila. – Você deveria ir, meu anjo. Passear vai lhe fazer muito bem e está uma tarde linda. É uma pena ficar dentro de casa. Não se esqueça de pegar um casaco. Coloque o rosa, você fica ainda mais linda com ele. –Hinata incentiva, Saphire andava muito triste desde seu encontro com Aysha.

-Está bem, então eu irei. –Ela sobe correndo as escadas e Hinata sorri, divertida. Inoichi tinha tanta certeza de que a menina aceitaria que nem esperou pela resposta. Ela aguarda a menina voltar. Saphire tinha colocado o casaco e calçado as botas e estava linda.

-Divirta-se. Convide Inoichi para jantar conosco, está bem? – A menina concorda e sai. Gostava da companhia do garoto loiro.

XXX

Os jovens Sabakus se encontravam na sala, tinham passado o dia em casa. Ayko e Akihiko estavam com eles. Como Inoichi tinha imaginado seus serviços não eram mais necessários e fazia quatro dias que eles tinham sido dispensados do trabalho na academia. Todos os ninjas da Folha tinham voltado para Konoha e não sairiam da vila até que o Hokage voltasse da reunião. Naruto havia partido naquela manhã. Nenhum ninja de outra vila tinha permissão para entrar durante aquele período, era uma regra geral em todas as vilas ninjas. E também ninguém deveria sair, a menos que acontecesse alguma emergência.

Batidas na porta chamam a atenção e Keiichi se levanta para abrir se surpreendendo em ver Hinata. Ela parecia bem aflita e se aproxima de Inoichi assim que o vê. Era visível que algo muito sério havia ocorrido.

-Inoichi, você sabe onde está Saphire? – Ela pergunta nervosa e o rapaz a olha sem entender. – Eu não vejo Saphire há alguns dias, tia Hinata.

-O que houve com Saphire, mãe? – Ayko pergunta preocupado, a mulher o olha e senta no sofá estendendo um pedaço de papel para Inoichi. –Saphire recebeu isto por volta das quatro da tarde, veja.

O rapaz abre o papel e se espanta ao ler. A letra era igual á dele, uma cópia perfeita em todos os detalhes. Ele entrega o papel para Ayko e senta ao lado de Hinata. –Eu não enviei isso á Saphire, tia. Passamos o dia em casa. –Ele fala preocupado, já tinha percebido que a menina tinha caído em uma armadilha e só havia uma pessoa que faria isso.

-Aysha. Isso deve ser coisa dela. –Chihiro fala olhando o bilhete junto com o namorado. –Mas como ele conseguiu imitar sua letra?

Inoichi pensa durante alguns segundos. –Quando eu levei Saphire para a casa da tia Hinata deixei um bilhete na casa de Aysha. Temos que ir lá. – Ele levanta nervoso. -Ela preparou uma armadilha para Saphire. Sabia que a irmã não desconfiaria de uma mensagem minha. –Inoichi fala e se dirige á porta. –Akihiko, venha comigo, temos que encontrar Aysha. Karura procure por Minato, precisaremos dele. Tia Hinata é melhor você voltar para casa aguardar noticias. Chihiro e Ayko, vocês devem ir com a tia Hinata. Keiichi e Aimi fiquem aqui, caso alguém apareça com alguma novidade.

Todos concordam e o garoto loiro sai junto com o Hyuuga, ele estava muito nervoso. Sua amiga tinha sido pega em uma armadilha, eles tinham falhado na segurança da menina. Yamanaka Saphire estava sob proteção do clã Sabaku, ele tinha prometido ao pai da garota que cuidaria dela e havia quebrado sua promessa.

Eles chegam á casa de Aysha e vêem que está tudo escuro. Rápido Akihiko arromba a porta da frente e entra junto com Inoichi. O loiro acende a luz e vê que a casa estava vazia, tudo se fora. Procuram em todos os cômodos e não encontram ninguém.

-Não há ninguém. –Akihiko diz desnecessariamente. Também estava preocupado com a menina, tinha se afeiçoado a garotinha, gostava de saber que ela estava com a mãe, pois Hinata ficava muito sozinha durante o dia.

Estava claro que Saphire tinha sido levada por Aysha, mas para onde? Será que estavam na vila ainda? As saídas estavam fortemente vigiadas.

Inoichi encontra um envelope preso á parede da cozinha e não se surpreende em ver seu nome nele. Aysha sabia que ele iria procurar por Saphire ali. Ele vê seu conteúdo. Era um papel escrito com cuidado e capricho revelando que tudo havia sido feito com antecedência e preparo prévio.

"_Inoichi, como já percebeu sua amiga não está mais sob seus cuidados e proteção. Ela está comigo e se quiser vê-la novamente é melhor que siga minhas ordens. Esteja na saída da Floresta que fica ao Sul de Konoha ao amanhecer de amanhã. Venha sozinho, se não obedecer minhas orientações, Saphire morre. Se quer ver sua amiga com vida novamente, faça exatamente o que eu mandei._"

Ele entrega a mensagem á Akihiko e solta um suspiro longo. Não duvidava de que Aysha era capaz de matar a irmã. O ódio que ela tinha de Saphire era imenso. O Hyuuga termina de ler a mensagem. Tinha entendido tudo. Quem quer que estivesse ajudando Aysha, queria Sabaku no Inoichi o que significava que os Uchihas estavam por trás disso.

- Venha, Inoichi, vamos para sua casa. Não adianta ficarmos aqui. Precisamos falar com os outros antes que eles contem á mais alguém sobre o sumiço de Saphire. Precisamos descobrir como elas saíram da vila. –Inoichi concorda em silêncio e eles saem da casa.

XXX

Minato olhava para Karura preocupado, já tinha entendido o que aquilo significava. A avó de Karura tinha dito que Inoichi teria que se envolver na batalha e agora ele entendia o motivo. O garoto teria que resgatar Saphire. Ele e a namorada estavam na casa da garota. Tinham ido para lá esperar por Inoichi. Assim que ele vê o cunhado percebe que seus receios tinham fundamento.

-Elas sumiram. –Akihiko entrega o bilhete á Minato que o lê rapidamente e depois se vira para o Hyuuga. –Vá até o portão principal, descubra como Aysha saiu e quem a deixou partir, traga a pessoa aqui discretamente. – Akihiko concorda e desaparece em seguida. Ele olha para Inoichi. –Sabe que temos que avisar Shikamaru.

-Ele ficará furioso quando souber. –Karura fala nervosa. Sua amiga estava correndo um grande perigo. –Eu vou falar com ele. Vocês ficam aqui e esperam Akihiko voltar com noticias.

-Eu vou com você, Karura. –Keiichi se oferece e depois se vira para a namorada. –Eu volto logo. – Ela concorda e ele sai junto com a prima. Inoichi andava de um lado para o outro na sala. – Como fomos nos descuidar da segurança de Saphire? Deveríamos ter colocado alguém para vigiá-la.

-Se acalme, Inoichi. Nunca poderíamos imaginar que Aysha se associaria aos inimigos. Mas nós a encontraremos e a traremos de volta para Konoha. – Aimi fala preocupada. Saphire era frágil e delicada, com certeza não tinha condições de se defender sozinha. Ela teria acompanhado a irmã para fora de Konoha sem oferecer resistência.

Inoichi senta e fecha os olhos. Estava nervoso e preocupado, Saphire deveria estar assustada e com medo. Ela confiava nele, só tinha saído de casa porque imaginara que iria encontrá-lo. Ele não a via há dias, desde o dia que ela almoçara em sua casa e agora se arrependia de não ter ido visitá-la.

Eles aguardam pelo retorno de Akihiko. Vinte minutos depois de sua saída o Hyuuga volta acompanhado de um ninja mais velho que estava de plantão no Portão Principal. Minato e Inoichi ficam em pé.

-Minato-dono, Inoichi-dono, boa noite. Akihiko me contou o que houve. Sinto muito, eu não fazia idéia de que a autorização fosse falsa.

-Do que está falando, Naoko?

-Hoje, por volta das quatro e meia da tarde, Yamanaka Aysha e a irmã saíram de Konoha. Elas tinham uma autorização do Hokage.

Minato ouve aquilo espantado. Pelo jeito Aysha tinha planejado tudo nos mínimos detalhes e com muito cuidado. –Naoko, você viu que direção elas pegaram? Elas falaram algo?

-Elas foram para o norte, Minato-dono. – Minato dispensa o rapaz que sai da casa, preocupado. Saphire era protegida do clã Sabaku de Suna e ele não queria problemas com o Kazekage.

-O que faremos? Inoichi não pode fazer o que Aysha está pedindo. É claro que Saphire é uma isca para pegarem-no.

-Vamos esperar Karura voltar do presídio. –Minato pede e os outros concordam. Ele estava preocupado. Se Saphire era apenas uma isca, os Uchihas se livrariam dela assim que pegassem Inoichi. Precisavam de um plano, não poderiam deixar que pegassem o garoto.

Inoichi se afasta em direção ás escadas. –Vou para o meu quarto, quero ficar um pouco á sós. –Minato concorda, Inoichi deveria estar se sentindo culpado pelo seqüestro da amiga.

XXX

-Karura, o que viemos fazer na casa do Vovô Inoichi? –Keiichi pergunta sem entender porque estavam se dirigindo á casa do ancião.

-Você acha que nos deixaram entrar no presídio á esta hora? Precisamos de ajuda, vovô é o Líder do Setor de Informações de Konoha, com certeza ele pode entrar lá independente da hora.

-Você está certa. - Keiichi responde. Alguns minutos depois eles chegam á casa do avô deles. Inoichi fica surpreso por ver os netos ali.

-O que aconteceu? Por que estão sem escolta?

-Temos uma emergência vovô. Saphire desapareceu. – Rapidamente eles explicam o que havia acontecido e Inoichi fica preocupado. – Temos que avisar Shikamaru antes que ele fique sabendo por outra fonte.

-Sim, foi o que pensamos, mas não conseguiremos entrar lá sem você. –Karura explica.

-Eu vou lá sozinho, vocês podem voltar para casa.

-Vovô eu prometi á Shikamaru que cuidaria de Saphire, preciso falar com ele e me desculpar pelo meu erro. Por favor, me deixe ir com você.

Inoichi pensa um pouco. A neta seria a próxima líder dos Yamanakas e teria a obrigação de cuidar dos membros do clã, incluindo Saphire. Com um gesto de cabeça ele concorda. –Venha então. Keiichi volte para casa e nos espere lá. Tome cuidado, pelo jeito ninguém está seguro.

O rapaz concorda e eles saem, separando-se na calçada. Inoichi e a neta chegam ao presídio e batem na porta e um guarda aparece na porta e os olha surpreso. – Boa noite, Inoichi-sama. Posso ajudá-lo?

-Boa noite, sei que é muito tarde, mas gostaria de falar com Nara Shikamaru, por favor. – O ancião responde e o rapaz abre o portão sem perguntar mais nada. Logo eles estão na sala de interrogatório aguardando a chegada do Nara. Inoichi estava preocupado, não tinha idéia de como o homem iria reagir.

Alguns minutos depois Shikamaru entra e os olha apreensivo. Somente algo muito sério levaria Inoichi e Karura á procurarem por ele aquela hora.

-Boa noite. O que fazem aqui? Isso pode comprometer nossos planos e levantar suspeitas quando eu sair da prisão.

-Shikamaru, aconteceu algo grave. –Inoichi começa á falar, mas Karura se adianta e coloca a mão no braço do homem, nervosa. –Saphire desapareceu, Aysha á pegou e a tirou da vila.

-Como é? Quando foi isso? O que aconteceu?

A garota conta tudo ao moreno e Shikamaru a olha, zangado. –Você disse que cuidariam dela, Karura. Como pode permitir que isso acontecesse á minha filha?

-A culpa não foi dos meus netos, Shikamaru. Nunca imaginamos que Aysha poderia se unir aos Uchihas. Eles querem pegar Inoichi e usarão Saphire como isca.

Shikamaru pensa rapidamente. Os garotos não tinham culpa, eles nunca poderiam imaginar que Aysha seria capaz de seqüestrar a irmã para atrair Inoichi. -Muito bem, sairei hoje daqui, eles devem ter levado minha filha para Yume no Shiro e nós devemos ir até lá.

-Vamos esperá-lo em minha casa, Shikamaru-sama. Lá é seguro e poderemos decidir o que fazer com calma. –Shikamaru concorda com Karura. –Certo, estarei lá por volta da meia-noite, é quando trocam a guarda e o local fica mais vulnerável.

-Estaremos esperando e por favor, tome cuidado. Não queremos que nada ruim lhe aconteça, Saphire precisa de você. – Karura fala e o homem a olha, concordando e ela o abraça. –Sinto muito, a culpa foi minha, eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de Saphire.

-Não se culpe, você e sua família fizeram mais por minha filha em poucas semanas do que eu fiz por ela desde o seu nascimento. Vamos trazê-la de volta. Avise seu irmão, ele não deve fazer nada precipitado.

-Eu vou voltar com minha neta, Shikamaru. –Inoichi coloca uma mão sobre o braço do homem. Ao olhar para o rosto do moreno vê o quanto ele está preocupado e nervoso e então o abraça. –Nós traremos sua menina de volta, eu prometo.

Shikamaru fica agradecido pelo gesto do homem mais velho e então se despedem. Inoichi e Karura se dirigem á casa dela. Precisavam se preparar para irem atrás do inimigo. Ao chegarem em casa encontram Minato e os outros na sala.

-Onde está Inoichi? –Karura pergunta olhando em volta.

-Ele está no quarto, acho que queria ficar um pouco á sós. – Minato responde. – Falaram com Shikamaru?

-Sim, ele sairá hoje da prisão e vocês partirão para Yume no Shiro. Shikamaru acredita que Saphire foi levada para lá. Precisamos adiantar nossos planos. Ele sairá da prisão á meia-noite e virá para cá, então decidiremos o que fazer.

-Certo, vamos avisar Inoichi.

-Acho melhor deixá-lo relaxar, ele estava muito nervoso. Quando Shikamaru chegar nós o chamamos. –Karura concorda com Minato e senta ao lado dela, tensa. O rapaz percebe e a abraça forte. –Vamos trazê-la de volta, Ratinha.

-Minato, eles pegaram Saphire apenas para atrair meu irmão, Aysha sempre a odiou e deve estar mal-tratando Saphire. A menina deve estar sofrendo e a culpa é minha.

-Por que diz isso? A única culpada é Asyha e ela vai pagar por isso. –Minato fala beijando a namorada.

-Minato, vou para casa, minha mãe deve estar muito nervosa e meu pai não está lá. Vou dizer á ela que temos pistas sobre o paradeiro de Saphire e que a ANBU irá atrás dela.

-Boa idéia, faça isso. – Akihiko se despede e sai rapidamente em direção á sua residência. Minato olha o relógio, ainda eram nove horas, teriam que esperar até a meia-noite. A saída de Shikamaru da prisão seria o momento mais delicado de todo o plano, se algo desse errado e ele fosse pego, tudo iria por água abaixo. Shikamaru ainda corria o risco de morrer durante a fuga. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer além de esperar, aquela seria uma noite longa e tensa.


	12. O Retorno de Shikamaru

Saphire olha á sua volta, apavorada. Sua face direita ardia pela bofetada que a irmã lhe dera. Aysha sempre fora cruel, contudo naquele momento ela parecia insana e a pequena garota temia pela sua sorte, sabia que as agressões continuariam.

Estavam em um lugar horrível, nojento.A casa estava quase em ruínas. O vento batia forte contra as paredes cheia de buracos e Saphire sentia muito frio. Já era noite, estava escuro e a única iluminação disponível provinha de uma lanterna que estava com Aysha. Além de frio, Saphire sentia fome e sede. E medo, muito medo.

Aysha a havia deixado ali e saíra com o rapaz chamado Kenay, Saphire não vira o rosto dele, mas podia sentir sua maldade. Quando chegaram lá encontraram pelo menos vinte pessoas á espera, pareciam ninjas, ela não tinha certeza. Sabia apenas que eles queriam fazer mal á seu sensei, Inoichi.

Ela vê a irmã retornando e se encolhe contra a parede. Asyha percebe o medo da irmã caçula e ri bem alto, colocando a lanterna em um buraco na parede. – Logo seu amigo estará aqui e vocês morrerão juntos. – Ela desfere outra bofetada no rosto da menina jogando-a contra a parede. Em seguida lhe dá um chute com força, acertando sua perna e arrancando um grito de dor de Saphire. – Ele virá para buscá-la. Até lá vou me divertir. – Novamente ri e bate em Saphire. Ela ergue a garota pelos cabelos e pega em seu pescoço, apertando.

Saphire sente o ar lhe faltar. – Até que enfim você será útil. Pegaremos aquele pirralho imbecil e liquidaremos os dois. – Ela solta o pescoço da menina e lhe desfere um soco no estômago, jogando-a no chão. Saphire se apóia nos braços para levantar e leva outro chute, caindo deitada de lado. Ela tosse e um filete de sangue sai de sua boca.

A violência continua; pontapés, tapas, socos se sucediam com força. Aysha estava descontrolada e mais uma vez despejava suas frustrações sobre Saphire. Todo ódio e rancor que ela possuía era transformado em raiva e ela espancava a pequena sem dó.

Kenay retorna, atraído pelos gritos e sons de pancadas e ao ver o que estava acontecendo, pega Aysha pelo braço, chocalhando-a. - Você enlouqueceu? Precisamos da garota viva. Não toque nela novamente ou eu acabo com você.

-Me solta. – Aysha tenta puxar o braço, sem sucesso. Kenay olha para ela ameaçador. – Eu já avisei, ainda precisamos dela, mas não precisamos mais de você. Me obedeça ou eu acabo contigo, entendeu?

Com ódio no olhar, Aysha concorda com a cabeça e Kenay a solta, empurrando-a. Depois se aproxima de Saphire que ainda continuava caída no chão, ele afasta os cabelos do rosto da menina e vê seu rosto inchado e vermelho. –Você está bem?

Saphire não responde nem abre os olhos e Kenay se assusta. Se ela morresse antes de Sabaku no Inoichi chegar, não teria como ameaçar o garoto e forçá-lo a acompanhá-los até Yume no Shiro, onde estava sendo aguardado por Megumi e o irmão. Ele verifica sua pulsação e aliviado vê que a garota ainda estava viva. Com cuidado, ele a pega nos braços e se afasta.

-Aonde vai levar minha irmã? Deixe-a aqui.

-Negativo. Eu cuidarei dela. Fique aqui, em silêncio. – Ele responde e sai, deixando Aysha sozinha.

A loira pragueja enfurecida. Nada estava acontecendo do jeito que ela esperava. Ela tinha tirado Saphire da vila, como combinado com Kenay, e fora ao encontro do rapaz. Ele a tratara com frieza e mal a olhara, deixando Aysha e Saphire para trás até chegarem aquela casa velha onde mais homens os aguardavam.

Agora ele a ameaçara, não deixando dúvidas de que a mataria se fosse necessário. O que ela faria? Não podia voltar para Konoha, seria presa assim que entrasse na vila. Pega a bolsa com ferramentas ninjas jogada no chão e a aperta contra o peito. Ali dentro estava o dinheiro da venda da casa. Era tudo o que tinha. Precisaria daquele dinheiro quando saíssem dali.

Ela se acomoda em um saco de dormir, pelo jeito passariam a noite ali.,Inoichi não viria antes do amanhecer. Ela prende a bolsa com o dinheiro em sua cintura e fecha os olhos, tentaria dormir um pouco até o pirralho aparecer.

XXX

Shikamaru estava deitando fingindo dormir. O guarda passa olhando os prisioneiros um por um através das grades e para alguns instantes em frente á cela do Nara, deixando o detendo tenso. Depois o homem se afasta e o corredor fica vazio.

Apenas uma lâmpada iluminava o corredor, mas seria o suficiente. Shikamaru espera alguns segundos e depois se levanta, arrumando as cobertas para que parecesse que havia alguém deitado. Era hora de sair dali. Ele olha para o ferrolho e fazendo vários selos com as mãos, executa o Kageyose no Jutsu. Uma sombra bem fina se arrasta pelas grades e entra pelo buraco da fechadura. Um estalido é ouvido e a porta se abre.

Shikamaru olha em volta e sai, fechando a porta em seguida. Com sorte, só perceberiam sua falta na manhã seguinte. Depois cola as costas á parede e vai se afastando rápido, sem fazer nenhum barulho. O primeiro obstáculo havia sido vencido, agora era sair de dentro da prisão e isso seria bem difícil.

Ele chega á uma porta no final do corredor e a empurra. O guarda tinha o hábito de deixá-la destrancada para que o seu substituto entrasse. Shikamaru abre a porta e espia para dentro. O lugar estava escuro o que era uma desvantagem para ele. Com cuidado ele passa e fecha a porta.

Tateia as paredes até encontrar outra porta, do outro lado do aposento. Aquela passagem levava até ao corredor que dava acesso á cozinha, onde os dois guardas estariam jantando. Ele tinha dois, no máximo três minutos, até que o novo guarda chegasse. Teria que dar tempo.

Ele sai dali, alcança o corredor e segue até uma janela pequena e alta. Era por ali que ele sairia. Com força ele salta e segura na borda da janela, depois ergue o corpo se apoiando nos braços, coloca o pé direito sobre o parapeito, senta olhando para fora e então desce do outro lado. O pátio era vigiado por guardas e cães, um muro alto cercava o presídio. Ele teria que escalar aquelas paredes, evitando ser visto ou farejado. Tarefa difícil para qualquer pessoa, mas não para ele. A lua estava cheia naquela noite e iluminava o suficiente para que ele executasse o Kage Tsukami no Jutsu, projetando sua sombra até o alto do muro, depois movendo as mãos, faz a sombra içá-lo rapidamente. Em seguida pula o muro.

Tudo não durou mais que dois minutos, porém para ele parecera uma eternidades. Sabia que agora não havia volta. Com aquela fuga ele perderia todos os privilégios que possuía na prisão, provavelmente passaria um longo tempo na solitária. Mas valia a pena, salvaria a vida de sua filha mesmo que perdesse a sua. Saphire teria um futuro melhor graças á Yamanaka Inoichi e seus netos, então não importava o que acontecesse com ele. Sua filha ficaria segura e protegida.

Ele corre pelas ruas de Konoha, sem parar para observar nada. Sabia que a vila tinha mudado muito naqueles vinte anos, contudo não tinha tempo para fazer turismo. Precisava chegar á casa de Ino e se encontrar com os Sabakus. Iriam ao resgate de sua filha.

XXX

-Será que ele vai conseguir? – Aimi pergunta nervosa, já era meia-noite e dez. Se Shikamaru havia saído da prisão estaria chegando á casa deles em breve. Estavam todos na sala, com exceção de Sabaku no Inoichi.

-Acalme-se, ele vai conseguir. –Karura fala, tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre Nara Shikamaru em sua infância. Sua mãe dizia que o rapaz era o shinobi mais inteligente do mundo ninja. Ele conseguiria sair da prisão e logo estaria ali.

Um som na entrada desperta a ruiva de seus pensamentos e ela abre a porta, encontrando o Nara parado do outro lado. Ele entra e fecha a porta atrás de si. Karura sorri e o abraça, surpreendendo o homem. –Sabia que conseguiria.

Shikamaru solta a ruiva depois de corresponder ao abraço e olha em volta. O lugar estava diferente, pelo jeito tinha passado por grandes reformas. Inoichi se aproxima do outro homem e lhe estende a mão. –Fico feliz que esteja aqui, Shikamaru. É uma pena que tenha que ser dessa maneira.

-Não se preocupe, se conseguir salvar a vida de minha filha, terá valido a pena qualquer punição que eu venha a sofrer.

-Nós a salvaremos. –Aimi fala e estende a mão para o Nara. –Eu sou Aimi e este é Keichii. –O rapaz também estende a mão.

Shikamaru cumprimenta os dois e depois se vira para Inoichi e Minato. –Temos que andar depressa, não quero minha filha á mercê da irmã nem um minuto á mais que o necessário. –Os outros dois concordam. -–Os Uchihas pegaram Saphire para atrair Inoichi. –Minato lhe entrega o bilhete que Aysha tinha deixado. Shikamaru lê rapidamente.

-Eles pedem á Inoichi para encontrá-los na saída da Floresta que fica ao Sul de Konoha, devem estar perto. –Akihiko argumenta.

-Concordo com o Hyuuga. Eles querem pegar Inoichi, porém sabem que o garoto é forte e habilidoso então devem ter preparado uma armadilha. Mas duvido que os Uchihas estejam lá. Sabem que não podem se aproximar de Konoha sem serem detectados.

-Shikamaru-sama, acredita que levarão meu primo para Yume no Shiro? –Keichii pergunta e Shikamaru nega. – Eles querem Inoichi morto, provavelmente vão tentar matá-lo assim que o encontrarem. Eles querem matar todos e destruir este mundo, porém há um problema que eles ainda não resolveram.

-Encontrar os pergaminhos Uchihas. – Karura fala com um leve sorriso. –Eles sabem que você tem conhecimento do paradeiro dos pergaminhos, Shikamaru-sama?

-Talvez.

-Por que não vieram atrás de você?

Shikamaru troca um olhar com Inoichi e depois solta um suspiro. –Eles acham que ainda estou louco e realmente estaria se não tivesse conhecido Harumi. Graças á ela eu mudei. Ela deu sentido á minha vida, me deu uma filha e a melhor forma de agradecê-la é salvando minha menina.

-Nós o ajudaremos, traremos Saphire de volta e cuidaremos dela. –Karura afirma.

-Precisamos de um bom plano.

-Qual é a sua idéia, Shikamaru? O que tem em mente? -Inoichi indaga.

Shikamaru olha para o líder dos Yamanakas. –Daremos aos Uchihas o que eles querem, porém será do nosso jeito.

-Eles querem meu irmão, pretende entregar Inoichi? Jamais concordaremos em trocá-lo por Saphire. –Chihiro fala irritada e Shikamaru a encara. – Seu irmão é valioso demais para ser trocado por minha filha, é isso que está pensando não é? Você é tão arrogante quanto seu pai.

O clima fica pesado. Karura se coloca entre os dois. –Muito bem, agora chega. Nenhuma vida é mais valiosa do que outra, Shikamaru. Minha irmã não quis ofender Saphire, sua filha é nossa amiga e nós queremos trazê-la sã e salva de volta para casa. E por favor, cuidado com as palavras quando se referir ao meu pai. Não aceitaremos mais nenhuma ofensa dirigida á ele. Ele é o Kage de Suna, então o trate com o devido respeito, principalmente dentro desta casa. – Karura continua olhando para Shikamaru sem se intimidar. Precisavam dele e ele precisava de todos para trazer Saphire de volta para casa.

Shikamaru apenas concorda com a cabeça e todos se acalmam. Karura sobe até o quarto do irmão e bate, aguardando. Depois de alguns segundos, ela volta á bater e chama por Inoichi, sem obter resposta, então gira a maçaneta e entra no quarto que estava escuro. Ela acende as luzes e se espanta ao ver que o aposento estava vazio. A porta-janela estava aberta e o vento frio da noite agitava as cortinas. Karura segue até lá, para procurar o irmão na varanda, sem sucesso.

-Que droga, Inoichi. Onde você se meteu? – Ela já sabia a resposta. Inoichi tinha ido ao encontro do inimigo, sozinho. Eles estavam bem encrencados. Precisavam achar o irmão antes dos inimigos. Rapidamente ela desce as escadas e encontra por todos á sua espera.

Dois ANBUs haviam chegado e estavam em pé junto á Minato. Todos olham para Karura surpresos por vê-la sozinha. –Onde está seu irmão, meu anjo?

-Ele sumiu, vovô. Não está no quarto, com certeza foi atrás de Saphire. – Ela fala séria. Inoichi fecha os olhos, nervoso e Minato soca a mesa zangado. –Que droga, Inoichi perdeu o juízo?

-Não. Ele está se sentindo culpado, como Aysha deve ter previsto. Ela percebeu que Saphire é importante para Inoichi e sabia que o garoto faria a grande besteira de ir ao encontro deles sozinho. –Shikamaru esclarece com a voz controlada.

-Assim que os Uchihas pegarem Inoichi, a vida de Saphire não valerá mais nada para eles. Aysha não irá deixá-la viva. –Ayko fala preocupado.

- Temos que alcançá-lo antes que seja tarde. – Akihiko declara e começa a se mover em direção á porta, porém é barrado por Shikamaru.

- Esperem, não se precipitem também. Não temos idéia de quantas pessoas estão á espera de Inoichi. O lugar deve estar cheio de shinobis.

-O que faremos, então?

- O melhor caminho para se chegar rapidamente á Floresta ao Sul é passando pelo Bosque dos Naras. Imagino que o garoto não iria por ali, o que me dá vantagem. Posso chegar ao local de encontro antes dele.

- Nenhum de nós conseguiria passar por lá á essa hora sem ser atacado pelos animais noturnos. –Minato fala sério. Não estava gostando daquela idéia. Não fazia parte de seus planos deixar Shikamaru sair sozinho.

-Sim, você está certo. Irei sozinho, terão que confiar em mim.

-Isso está fora de cogitação. Não temos nenhuma garantia de que não irá nos trair. –Chihiro fala levemente irritada.

-A vida de minha filha não é garantia suficiente? –Shikamaru encara a garota, irritado.

-Só temos sua palavra de que Saphire é de fato sua filha. –O silêncio toma conta do lugar. Karura fica surpresa com o comentário da irmã, não lhe havia ocorrido que Shikamaru estivesse mentindo sobre isso, mas antes que possa falar algo, Ayko se manifesta.

-Ele está dizendo a verdade. Eu comparei os dados médicos de Saphire aos dele. São parentes próximos.

-E eu vi como o alce se comportou com Saphire no bosque, Chihiro. Ela só pode ser membro do clã Nara.

-Não seja idiota, garota. Que outro motivo eu teria para ajudá-los se não fosse a gratidão pelo que seus irmãos e avô estão fazendo pela minha menina? –Podia-se perceber a fúria por trás das palavras de Shikamaru. –Karura e Inoichi têm ajudado Saphire há semanas e eu lhes sou grato por isso.

-Eu também a ajudei, Shikamaru-sama, Saphire é minha amiga e eu gosto muito dela. Não quero vê-la sofrer. Se você realmente é pai dela, então eu lhe peço desculpas pelo meu comentário, porém ainda não tenho certeza de que deveremos confiar em você. Haku, Akimichi Chouji e minha mãe confiavam e veja o que aconteceu á eles. –Chihiro também estava zangada e o clima fica tenso novamente. Ambos pareciam que iriam lutar á qualquer momento.

-Isso foi há muito tempo, meu anjo. Shikamaru está arrependido e se hoje ele está aqui é porque realmente quer nos ajudar a salvar seu irmão. Agora vamos parar de perder tempo e começar á agir. –Inoichi fala apaziguando a situação.

-Concordo, Inoichi. Se saírem agora, chegarão á Floresta em duas horas Eu alcançarei o garoto e o manterei comigo até vocês aparecerem.

-Shikamaru, Saphire deve estar ferida. Teremos que tirá-la de lá o mais rápido possível.

-Sim, você está certo. –Shikamaru olha o grupo á sua frente. Os garotos eram jovens, fortes e habilidosos. Porém isso seria o suficiente para derrotarem dois Uchihas?

-Com exceção de Inoichi, nenhum de vocês lutou com um Uchiha antes, não têm idéia do que está á nossa espera. Imagino que os dois irmãos sejam muito fortes. Aysha está do lado deles e para piorar shinobis da Pedra devem estar ajudando o inimigo.

-Acredita que o novo Tsuchikage esteja traindo o Acordo de Paz?

-Não tenho a menor dúvida. –Shikamaru responde sério. – Onoki sempre foi contra esse acordo, mas como estava velho aceitou até que encontrasse alguém beligerante para substituí-lo.

- Agora ele conseguiu. Esse idiota acha que se sairá bem de tudo isso.

-Ele pensa que poderá controlar a Kyubi. –Shikamaru fala e fecha os olhos por alguns instantes, juntando as pontas dos dedos das mãos, enquanto organizava seus pensamentos. Depois ele reabre os olhos e analisa o grupo á sua frente.

- Temos dois Yamanakas, dois Hyuugas, uma kunoichi com habilidades de manipulação de areia, outra com marionetes e um garoto que pode dar vida á animais de papel. E mais três ANBUs. Todos são bons lutadores?

Os jovens se entreolham e depois confirmam. O olhar de Shikamaru se fixa em Karura, pelo que tinha ouvido sobre a garota ela se tornara uma grande lutadora, além de ter aprendido os jutsus do clã Yamanaka em tempo recorde. Ele se volta para Inoichi.

-O que me diz, Inoichi? Eles estão aptos?

-Certamente. Eu não os deixaria se arriscarem se não tivesse plena convicção de que eles são capazes.

Shikamaru olha fixamente para os dois ninjas que usavam máscaras de animais. –Agora recrutam crianças para agentes especiais?

Os ANBUS ficam em silêncio. – Eles são jovens, mas muito competentes, Shikamaru. –Minato fala e o outro concorda com a cabeça.

-Você sabe que não sou ninja de combate, certo? Eu não luto. –Ayko avisa.

-Seus conhecimentos médicos serão de grande valia, Ayko. Tenha certeza disso. –A afirmação assusta á todos, Shikamaru tinha razão, não seria possível executarem aquela missão sem que se ferissem. –Ótimo, então vamos.

Eles saem aos poucos e rapidamente. Shikamaru se dirige ao Bosque dos Naras. Estava preocupado com sua filha e com Inoichi também. Tinha se afeiçoado ao garoto e queria vê-lo bem. As ruas estavam vazias e silenciosas. Ele sabia que a vila estava fortemente vigiada, porém ninguém iria ficar de guarda na entrada do bosque. Era um lugar reservado onde nenhum shinobi que não fosse do clã Nara se atreveria á entrar.

Ele respira fundo e segue em direção ás arvores com cuidado. De longe ele avista um alce gigantesco. O animal corre em sua direção e Shikamaru fica imóvel. Sente a respiração do dele em seu rosto e estica a mão, acariciando seu focinho.

O animal encosta a cabeça em Shikamaru e ele fica aliviado, havia sido reconhecido. Ele volta a correr, todo minuto era precioso. Precisava encontrar Inoichi antes que ele se entregasse, depois, tudo estaria perdido.

Um ANBU observa o homem e o animal de cima de uma árvore. Nunca havia entrado ali antes. Aquele lugar era perigoso para qualquer pessoa que não fosse do clã Nara. Vai pulando entre os galhos das árvores observando seu alvo. De repente o perde de vista e se assusta, olhando em volta. Onde ele tinha se metido?

-O que faz aqui, imbecil? Quer morrer? – A voz masculina bem perto assusta o ANBU, e ele perde o equilíbrio caindo na grama gelada e escorregadia. Shikamaru aterrissa ao seu lado. Na queda sua máscara havia caído deixando seu rosto á mostra.

-Uma garota? Minato pediu á uma garota que me seguisse? Francamente, esperava mais do Uzumaki. –Ele exclama e estende á mão para a kunoichi. –Quem é você?

-Shion. Inuzuka Shion. –Ela responde envergonhada por ter sido pega. Shikamaru franze a testa. –Você é parente do Kiba? –Ela confirma. – Sou filha dele. – Ela responde firme e pega a máscara.

-Para que isso? Já vi seu rosto. Vamos logo, você está me atrasando.

-Pode continuar e eu o seguirei. –Shion não recoloca a máscara guardando-a dentro da blusa que usava por baixo da proteção de metal.

Shikamaru acena com a cabeça e se vira para partir. –Ande logo, precisamos continuar. Você precisa ficar perto de mim, ou irá morrer.

Shion olha em volta e concorda, podia sentir a presença de vários animais. Shikamaru se põe á correr e ela vai atrás, precisavam encontrar Inoichi logo.

-Acha que ele está perto?

-Acho que deveria ficar em silêncio, ou vai atrair mais animais. –Shikamaru fala sem olhar para ela. Shion se cala durante alguns minutos, porém começa a se sentir inquieta. Queria ouvir a voz grave do homem novamente. – O que me denunciou?

Shikamaru solta um suspiro, resignado. Pelo jeito a garota era tagarela. – Seu cheiro alertou o alce que me avisou, eu já esperava que Minato colocasse alguém para me vigiar, mas nunca imaginei que seria uma garota sem experiência.

-Pois saiba, Nara que sou uma ANBU á mais de um ano. –Ela responde irritada e ele a olha, mediando-a de cima a baixo. –Então o nível da ANBU de Konoha baixou muito, não é á toa que os Uchihas estão achando que podem dominar tudo.

-Idiota. – Shion resmunga e ele ouve, contudo não diz nada. Já estava se irritando com a garota e não queria acabar matando a filha de Inuzuka Kiba. Eles correm em silêncio por mais quarenta minutos. Shikamaru então para e se abaixa, observando ao redor. Shion o imita e se concentra tentando rastrear Inoichi.

-Ele está perto, Nara. Deve estar á mais ou menos dez minutos á nossa frente. – Ela afirma com segurança e se levanta.

-Impressionante, você não é tão incompetente quanto eu pensei. – Ele fala e começa a se mover, deixando a garota parada no lugar. –Ande logo e fique perto para não ser devorada ou apanhada pelo inimigo. Isso só iria nos atrasar.

-Eu sei me cuidar Nara. – Shion responde em voz alta, zangada. Irritado Shikamaru a empurra de encontro ao tronco de uma árvore, surpreendendo a kunoichi com sua agilidade. –Você não tem idéia do que um Uchiha pode fazer. Eles têm uma Yamanaka ao lado deles. Se continuar falando alto, seremos descobertos muito antes de sairmos do Bosque. Então me diga o que eu tenho que fazer para que você cale a boca?

Shion observa os lábios de Shikamaru enquanto ele falava. Já havia visto muitas fotos daquele homem, mas tinha que confessar que ele era muito mais bonito ao vivo. Num impulso, ela cola a boca á dele e o beija, surpreendendo-o. Ele fica imóvel, sem corresponder, há tempos que não tinha contato físico com mulheres. Satisfeita por ter deixado o homem sem ação, Shion solta os lábios dele e o encara. – É assim que se cala uma mulher, Nara. É estranho que um excelente estrategista como você não soubesse disso ainda. Agora vamos, já perdemos muito tempo.

Ela termina de falar e se afasta correndo na direção de onde tinha sentido a presença de Inoichi, o rapaz sabia encobrir bem seu chakra, mas ela era uma rastreadora ANBU e uma Inuzuka.

Shikamaru toca a própria boca, sem saber o que dizer. Os lábios da garota eram doces e macios. Respirando fundo, ele se põe á correr atrás dela. Precisava se concentrar. Eles saem do bosque bem perto da saída da Floresta. Shion para e o olha. –Vamos avançar até lá. Inoichi deve estar perto.

-Não sabia que você estava na liderança. – Shikamaru fala com a voz rouca e Shion disfarça um sorriso, se virando para ele. – Você é um fugitivo e eu sou uma ANBU. Quem mais estaria na liderança, Nara?

-Não me provoque garota. Você não sabe com quem está lidando. – Agora a voz de Shikamaru assumira um tom mais selvagem, quase um rosnado e Shion o encara séria. – Eu sei muito bem com quem estou lidando. Não pense que sua traição foi esquecida. Não há ninguém em Konoha que não saiba o que você fez. Então, não tente me assustar.

Shikamaru desvia o olhar, as palavras da garota o feriram, sabia todos os seus erros, estava arrependido, tinha provocado a morte de seu melhor amigo e quase matara a mulher que amava. Uma sombra de tristeza passa rápido por seu rosto e Shion percebe, se arrependendo do que dissera.

-Nara, me desculpe, eu... – Ele a olha sério, a expressão fria novamente. –Não se desculpe, você está certa, eu não passo de um maldito traidor. Agora vamos logo. – Ele recomeça a andar, sem olhar para trás e Shion o segue, em silêncio.

XXX

- Estamos demorando muito, Shikamaru já deve estar no ponto de encontro. – Karura fala irritada e ansiosa. Minato a olha sério. –Acalme-se, temos que ter controle da situação. Shikamaru irá encontrar seu irmão e o manterá á salvo.

-Como pode confiar tanto nele, Minato? Eu ainda penso que ele pode nos trair. Ele poderá entregar Inoichi em troca de Saphire e fugir com a filha, ou se aliar aos inimigos. -Minato olha para Chihiro, sem entender porque a cunhada estava implicando com Shikamaru.

-Pare com isso, Chihiro. Shikamaru quer ajudar, quer se redimir do passado. Não acredito que ele possa se unir ao inimigo, sabe que isso deixaria Saphire triste e desapontada. Você deveria confiar mais nele. –Chihiro olha para irmã e se cala. Na opinião dela, eles estavam se arriscando por confiarem em Shikamaru.

Eles já tinham ultrapassado os portões de Konoha e estavam á caminho da Floresta. Era uma longa distância e eles tinham apenas a luz da Lua para iluminar o caminho. Minato conhecia o lugar como a palma da mão, nascera e crescera em Konoha. Ele e Yamanaka Inoichi iam á frente do grupo, seguidos de perto pelos outros. Moviam-se em silêncio, se fossem pegos seria muito difícil explicarem o que estavam fazendo fora da vila.

Minato pensa no pai com um aperto no peito. Estava arriscando tudo para salvar Naruto. Não podia imaginar em perdê-lo para o inimigo. Era muito difícil pensar que os Uchihas haviam feito parte de Konoha, que o clã deles tinha sido um dos mais fortes e poderosos da vila. Ele nunca tinha conhecido um Uchiha. Sabia que eles eram habilidosos e seus jutsus oculares eram impressionantes e perigosos. Haviam sido enganados por Danzou e eliminados por Uchiha Itachi, uma história triste e sangrenta. A história deles era marcada por violência e traição.

Eles continuam correndo até chegarem á entrada da Floresta. Teriam que atravessá-la, seria perigoso, porém ali não havia como serem detectados pelos ninjas que vigiavam os portões.

-Tivemos sorte até agora. As muralhas estão sendo vigiadas por Hyuugas e Yamanakas. –Inoichi fala fazendo eco aos pensamentos de Minato. – Quando estivermos dentro da Floresta será mais difícil sentirem nossa presença. Fiquem alertas e se escondam nas sombras das árvores, deveremos chegar do outro lado em uma hora.

Todos concordam e seguem em silêncio, correndo o mais rápido que podiam. Tinham que se esconderem dos vigias e dos inimigos. Ou tudo estaria perdido.

XXX

-Acorde, minha criança. Não se entregue, sei que a tentação de se deixar levar pela morte é grande, mas não faça isso. Você tem toda a vida pela frente. – A menina ouve a voz feminina que parecia vir de bem longe. Sentia dores em todo o corpo, Aysha fora mais cruel desta vez. Se Kenko não tivesse interferido, Saphire estaria morta. Ela respira com dificuldade e tenta abrir os olhos, sem sucesso. Estava em um saco de dormir no chão de um dos cômodos, ao lado de uma mesa. Tenta se mover e geme ao sentir uma pontada forte na lateral do corpo, aonde Aysha á tinha chutado com força.

-Mãe. –Ela chama, tinha reconhecido a voz.

-Estou aqui, meu amor. Ficarei ao seu lado até que seus amigos cheguem.

-Eles virão?

-Sim, querida. Eles já estão á caminho daqui. Logo duas pessoas muito especiais em sua vida estarão aqui, então você não pode perder a fé.

-Que pessoas? – Saphire pergunta num fio de voz. Era reconfortante saber que sua mãe ficaria ali, com ela. Porém sentia que suas forças estavam se esvaindo. Sentia muita dor cada vez que respirava.

-Logo você verá. Uma delas lhe trará o passado e a outra fará parte de seu futuro. Agora, meu amor, tente se curar. – A garota concorda com a cabeça e coloca a mãos sobre o peito, concentrando-se. Uma luz verde envolve sua mão e se espalha. Saphire tentava usar o chakra para curar seus ferimentos internos, mas a extensão era grande e ela desiste exausta.

-Filha, não desista. Faça isso por mim. Faça isso por seu pai. – Saphire se espanta ao ouvir aquilo e tenta abrir os olhos, mas não tinha forças para isso e se entrega á escuridão confortável, onde não existia dor, nem medo.

XXX

Sabaku no Inoichi vê a casa velha, podia sentir a presença de vários ninjas á volta do lugar. O casebre estava cercado e fortemente vigiado, ele tinha certeza de que Saphire estava lá dentro. Ele continua escondido, observando. Não sabia como faria para entrar e salvar a amiga. Viera por impulso e agora via que tinha errado, deveria ter esperado pelos outros. Ele disfarçava sua presença da melhor forma possível, porém poderia acabar sendo descoberto e então tudo estaria perdido.

- Essa com certeza foi a coisa mais tola que você já fez, Inoichi. –Alguém lhe cobre a boca com a mão, puxando-o para trás. Assim que se solta, ele se vira e encontra o olhar zangado de Shikamaru.

-Tem idéia da idiotice que fez?

-Shikamaru, eu precisava encontrar Saphire. Aysha irá machucá-la.

-E você pensou que se entregando, eles libertariam minha filha? É muita ingenuidade para um futuro Kage. – Shikamaru ironiza e depois olha para a casa. –Eles estão lá?

-Sim, e o local estava fortemente vigiado.

-Inoichi está certo, posso captar o cheiro deles. –Shion fala, porém Shikamaru não a olha, deixando a garota chateada.

-Onde estão os outros?

-Vindo por outro caminho, nós atravessamos o bosque dos Naras, por isso chegamos antes.

-Inoichi, viu algum sinal de minha filha? Sabe se ela está bem? –Na verdade ele queria perguntar se ela estava viva, mas temia colocar seus receios em palavras. Sentia-se agoniado, como se alguém apertasse seu coração.

-Não vi Saphire nem Aysha, Shikamaru. – O homem analisa a situação e solta um suspiro. –Temos que esperar pelos os outros.

-Shikamaru, nós vamos salvar Saphire. –Shion fala e novamente é ignorada. Com raiva ela o puxa pelo braço, deixando Inoichi curioso. –Até quando pretende me ignorar, Nara?

-Até o final dos tempos, se for possível e você deveria ser grata por isso. Afinal sou um fugitivo, esqueceu? Não passo de um traidor e você deveria ficar longe de mim. –Ele responde, tirando a mão da garota do seu braço e se distanciando.

Shion abaixa a cabeça, triste, sem saber porque se importava com Shikamaru. Ela não devia se preocupar com ele, estava ali para fazer um trabalho, deveria vigiá-lo e se ele fizesse algo de errado, matá-lo imediatamente. Essa era sua missão e não deveria se desviar dela.

Inoichi olha para os dois sem entender o que estava se passando. Shikamaru estava tenso, ele entendia os motivos para isso. Contudo, Shion parecia triste e magoada e isso para ele era algo novo. Conhecia a garota desde que era pequeno e sempre a vira como alguém decidido e prudente.

Minato aparece na saída da floresta e olha em volta, com cuidado avança alguns passos e depois faz sinal para que os demais se aproximem. Ele também vê a casa velha e sente a presença dos inimigos.

-Até que enfim, Minato. Vocês demoraram. –Shion é a primeira á vê-los. Karura procura pelo irmão e o encontra agachado no chão. Ela se aproxima dele e senta ao seu lado, abraçando-o. –Você nos deixou preocupados, não deveria ter saído sozinho. Se eles te pegassem, seria o seu fim e de Saphire.

-Muito bem, vamos agir. –Minato fala baixo, reunindo todos. – Já sabemos quantos ninjas têm lá?

-Vinte e cinco. E lá dentro tem três pessoas. Uma delas está com níveis de chakrá bem baixos.

-Saphire. –Shikamaru exclama e Akihiko confirma. –Sim, é ela mesma. Deve estar ferida. Temos que tirá-la de lá, o mais rápido possível.

-Somos doze, teremos que diminuir a desvantagem. E também não podemos invadir o local, colocaríamos a vida de Saphire em perigo. –Minato pensa em um plano e olha para Shikamaru. –Precisaremos usá-lo como cortina de fumaça.

-Já pensei nisso. Posso entrar lá, dizendo que quero me aliar á eles. Isso me dará uma vantagem. Encontro Saphire e a trago para fora.

-Depois disso, nós entramos. –Minato conclui. Chihiro se aproxima do cunhado. –Minato, pense bem. Isso pode ser muito perigoso.

-Olha aqui, garota, já agüentei demais a sua grosseria e impertinência. Se tiver alguma idéia melhor, então vá em frente, estou ouvindo.

-Você deveria levar um de nós, com você. –Chihiro fala, porém sabia que a idéia era impossível, Aysha conhecia todos ali.

-Que ótima idéia. Você será uma excelente conselheira, sem dúvida. Seu irmão estará bem assessorado , com certeza. – Shikamaru ironiza encarando a garota que o olha zangada.

-Eu vou com você, Nara. –Shion fala decidida.

-Será que alguém aqui pensa? Vocês têm sorte de ainda estarem vivos.

Minato observa a amiga, depois reflete durante alguns segundos. Não era má idéia, com mais uma pessoa do lado de dentro, seria mais fácil salvarem Saphire. –Shikamaru, você pode levar Shion como refém. Basta amarrá-la e dizer á Aysha que Shion o seguiu e você a atacou.

Shikamaru olha demoradamente para garota e depois, com um suspiro, concorda. –Certo, mas por favor, amordace-a também, parece que essa garota não consegue ficar calada.

Shion o olha zangada e fica em silêncio, não daria mais motivos para que o moreno a ofendesse. Ela tira o colete e os protetores e Minato a amarra e a amordaça. –Pronto, agora vão. Assim que vocês tirarem Saphire de lá, nós agiremos.

Karura se aproxima. –Esperem um pouco. –Ela olha em volta e suja as mãos em um tronco de arvore, passando no rosto de Shion. Em seguida ela remexe os cabelos da amiga, deixando os fios sujos e fora do lugar. Depois rasga um pedaço da manga e então dá um passo atrás. – Agora, sim. Parece que você saiu de uma luta.

-Leve isto. –Minato entrega a bolsa de armas ninjas que Shion usava na cintura á Shikamaru. Dentro havia uma kunay, três shurikens e várias tarjas explosivas. –Caso você precise. Tomem cuidado.

-Certo. Venha, Inuzuka. Vamos logo. –Ele sai puxando Shion que ia com as mãos amarradas nas costas e uma corda enrolada em volta do tórax. Shikamaru se aproxima da casa sem chamar a atenção dos ninjas que naquele momento se encontravam vigiando. Ele ia se esgueirando pelas sombras, sem fazer barulho. Shion o seguia, preocupada. Imobilizada como estava, ela não poderia lutar.

Eles param a cem metros do local e Shikamaru aguarda. Saiba que haviam sido detectados, agora era esperar conseguir convencer os ninjas. Dois homens se aproximam, segurando kunais.

-Fique calada. –Shion concorda. Sua vida estava nas mãos do Nara, naquele momento e era melhor obedecê-lo. Eles esperam que os homens cheguem bem perto. O fato deles não terem atacado era um bom sinal.

- O que fazem aqui? Quem são vocês? – Um dos homens pergunta, encarando-os.

-Ela é de Konoha. – O outro avisa, ao reconhecer a bandana.

- Sou Nara Shikamaru. Acho que já devem ter ouvido falar de mim. –Shikamaru fala, puxando Shion para perto. –Você estava preso.

-Como podem ver, não estou mais. Eu fugi e esta vadia me seguiu, então resolvi trazê-la de presente para vocês. Não se enganem pelo rosto bonito, ela é uma ANBU.

Shion o olha surpresa. Não era para ele ter dito aquilo, a identidade dos ANBUs era segredo. Shikamaru evita olhar para ela.

-Uma ANBU de Konoha. Nosso chefe irá gostar disso. –Os dois riem e Shikamaru fica surpreso pela burrice de ambos. -Venham conosco.

-Deixa que eu leve a garota.

-Negativo, fui eu que a peguei, eu a entrego. – Shikamaru puxa Shion mais para perto. –Fique tranqüila. –Ele sussurra em seu ouvido e ela sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

-Certo, então vamos. Vão à frente. – Shikamaru passa na frente dos dois homens e segue em silêncio até chegarem á porta de entrada que estava presa por apenas uma dobradiça. Shikamaru a empurra e derruba, assustando Aysha e Kenay, que estavam sentados em um banco quebrado.

-O que significa isso? Quem são essas pessoas? – Kenay se aproxima com a lanterna na mão, tentando identificá-los. – Nós os encontramos aí do lado de fora, bisbilhotando.

-Eu sou Nara Shikamaru e não estava bisbilhotando. Soube sobre os Uchihas e achei que seria interessante me juntar á vocês. – Shikamaru responde com calma e frieza. Em um movimento rápido, empurra Shon, derrubando-a no chão. –Esta idiota resolveu me caçar. É uma ANBU.

Aysha se levanta e pega Shion pelos cabelos, erguendo a cabeça dela. –Eu a conheço, não sabia que era uma ANBU. Agora entendo aqueles chamando repentinos e sumiços. Quem diria, que esta imbecil seria uma ANBU.

-O que você quer, Shikamaru?

-Já disse. Me aliar aos Uchihas. Fiquei os últimos vinte anos em uma cela, esperando por uma oportunidade de vingança. Se eles forem tão fortes quanto seus antepassados, acho que a espera acabou. – Shikamaru senta sem ser convidado e aguarda.

- Como nos encontrou?

-Seus amigos lá fora chamam a atenção. Acho que deveriam sair daqui o mais rápido possível, logo sentirão falta dessa inútil e mais ANBUs virão.

-Estamos esperando uma pessoa, Shikamaru. Assim que ele chegar, nós partimos.

-Bem, espero que seja alguém muito importante, tenho certeza de que os Uchihas ficarão furiosos se vocês forem sido descobertos aqui.

Kenay senta em frente á Shikamaru. –Minha madrasta me falou muito de você.

-Quem é sua madrasta?

-Matsuri. – O outro responde e Shikamaru sorri. –Ela é uma idiota, ouvi dizer que está presa em Suna. Não deveria ter voltado lá.

-Ela deu azar.

-Se você diz. Quem estamos esperando?

-Sabaku no Inoichi. –Aysha responde sorrindo. Shikamaru a olha fingindo espanto e depois começa a rir. – É sério? Esperam que o garoto venha até vocês? O que fizeram, mandaram um convite para um chá?

Kenay o olha irritado e Shion fica preocupada com as provocações do Nara. – Não somos idiotas. Trouxemos uma refém que fará o rapaz nos procurar.

-Uma refém? Seria uma das irmãs? Ou a prima? - Shikamaru olha para os dois e Aysha começa a rir. – Oh, não. Seria impossível pegar qualquer uma delas. Trouxemos alguém mais acessível, uma aluna de Inoichi.

Shikamaru cruza as pernas e junta as pontas dos dedos, parecia concentrado. –Está falando de sua irmã? A maluca que fala com espíritos? Dizem que ela é um demônio.

-Ela é uma bastarda irritante e inútil. Porém, os Sabaku se afeiçoaram á ela e a colocaram sob sua proteção. Inoichi virá, tenho certeza.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza, assim. Ele é o futuro Kazekage, porque iria se importar com uma garota pobre e inútil? Não sei, acho que estão superestimando o moleque, ele deve ser tão egoísta e arrogante quanto o pai, não iria se arriscar por uma infeliz qualquer. Enfim, o problema é de vocês. Agora, gostaria de descansar em algum lugar. Não foi fácil sair da prisão.

-Espere. Quem disse que o aceitaremos, Nara? Você já se mostrou um incompetente no passado, se deixou prender. Acha que meus mestres o aceitarão?

Shikamaru ergue a queixo de forma desafiadora. – Eles me aceitarão, meu caro. Eu sei que eles irão me receber de braços abertos, quando souberem o que eu tenho a oferecer.

-E o que seria isso? – Shikamaru olha para Shion e depois para Aysha. –Tire essa infeliz daqui.

-Você não manda aqui, Nara. – Aysha exclama zangada. Kenay olha para o homem, analisando sua expressão. Sabia que o Nara era um homem muito perigoso e até cruel. Porém, era inteligente e astuto, se ele dizia que tinha algo que interessaria aos Uchihas, era melhor ouvi-lo antes de se decidir a matá-lo. Ele se vira para Aysha. –Faça o que ele mandou, coloque essa inútil com sua irmã. – Shikamaru quase sorri ao ouvir aquilo. Se Shion ficasse junto com Saphire, seria mais fácil resgatar sua filha.

Aysha se irrita, mas faz o que o rapaz mandou. Ela puxa Shion pelos cabelos e a faz ficar de pé. –Venha, você poderá ver o tipo de tratamento que damos aos nossos "convidados". – Elas saem e Kenay encara o Nara. –Pronto, estamos á sós. O que tem para dizer, Shikamaru? O que sabe que pode agradar meus mestres?

-Eu sei a localização dos pergaminhos, Kenay. –O rapaz se assusta e olha em volta, com medo de que alguém mais tivesse ouvido aquilo e Shikamaru ri divertido. – O que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma. Não é isso que seus mestres querem? Colocar as mãos nos pergaminhos Uchiha e descobrirem o segredo da Kiuuby? Eu posso lhes oferecer isso, é claro que tudo tem seu preço.

-E o que você quer?

-Poder. Riquezas. E a esposa do Kazekage em minha cama. – Agora a voz dele assumiu um tom rude e inflexível. – Ah, sim, me esqueci do principal. Eu quero a cabeça de Gaara. Será o meu presente para minha futura noiva. E então? Temos um acordo?

Kenay olha para o homem indeciso. Se o que Shikamaru dissera era verdade, então ele sabia onde estava o que os Uchihas tanto queriam. Porém, se fosse mentira, ele ficaria em maus lençóis e morreria junto com o Nara.

-Como posso saber se está falando a verdade?

-Não pode. Terá que confiar em mim ou me matar. A decisão é sua, contudo tenha certeza do que vai fazer, se os Uchihas souberem que perderam a chance de encontrar os pergaminhos por sua causa, sua cabeça irá rolar. –Shikamaru fala firme, olhando diretamente dentro dos olhos do outro homem. Kenay solta um suspiro. –Está bem, você vem conosco, mas se estiver mentindo...

-Acha mesmo que me arriscaria á vir aqui se não tivesse algo que interessasse á seus mestres? Não seja tolo, tenho contas á acertar com o Kazekage e os Uchihas poderão me ajudar. Será um acordo benéfico para todos.

-Certo. Acho que ficará feliz em saber que o fim do Kazekage está bem próximo. Amanhã ele será eliminado e o Jinchuuriki da Folha será capturado e entregue aos Uchihas, aguarde.

-Como isso é possível? Ambos estão no País do Ferro. Mifune não trairia o Acordo de Paz para se aliar aos Uchihas. –Shikamaru estava confuso. Como os Uchihas alcançariam Gaara e Naruto no País do Ferro?

-Os Uchihas encontraram um aliado forte, alguém que está convencendo os outros Kages á mudarem de lado.

Shikamaru estreita o olhar, pensativo. – Esta falando do novo Tsuchikage? Samal Han?

-Está bem informado, Nara. –Kenay fala, surpreso pelo conhecimento do outro.

-Informação é poder, meu caro. Então Han irá eliminar Gaara e capturar o garoto-raposa. É uma pena que não esteja lá para ver isso. -Shikamaru fica em pé. Ele precisava agir rápido, a situação estava muito ruim. –Espero que não se importe, mas eu gostaria de me divertir um pouco. Há anos que não toco em uma mulher. Pensei em aproveitar a presença da Inuzuka, a menos que a queria para si, é claro.

Kenay ri divertido. –Pode ficar com ela, eu já tenho meu brinquedinho.

-A Yamanaka? – O rapaz concorda e Shikamaru sorri. –Você tem bom gosto, ela é muito bonita. Agora, pode me informar onde a Inuzuka está?

-Aysha á levou para os fundos. Siga pelo corredor. – Shikamaru sai da sala, andando pelo escuro. Precisava encontrar Shion e Saphire. Precisavam sair logo daquele lugar.

XXX

Shion vê Saphire deitada e se arrasta com dificuldade. Ainda estava toda amarrada e isso dificultava os movimentos. Ela se aproxima do saco de dormir e observa a menina que parecia morta. Chega o mais perto possível e se abaixa, sentindo a respiração fraca da garota em seu rosto, então solta um suspiro de alivio, olhando em volta. Havia apenas uma janela pequena no aposento que estava presa por tabuas pregadas. Teria que sair por ali.

Ela ouve passos e se afasta de Saphire, ficando sentada no chão, esperando para ver quem iria aparecer, esperava que fosse Shikamaru. Pensar o no homem moreno lhe traz um sorriso discreto ao rosto, apesar da situação. Tinha gostado de beijá-lo, vira que ele tinha ficado surpreso pelo gesto e ela sabia que era muito difícil surpreender aquele homem.

Shikamaru chega á última porta existente no corredor e a empurra de leve, abrindo-a. O aposento estava iluminado apenas por uma vela. Ele olha em volta e encontra Shion sentada. Se aproxima rápido e se abaixa ao seu lado removendo a mordaça. –Você está bem? –A garota confirma e Shikamaru olha em volta, procurando por Saphire. Logo encontra o saco de dormir encostado á parede oposta. Seu coração dá um salto ao reconhecer a filha deitada.

-Ela está viva, mas muito machucada. – Shion fala bem baixo. –Preciso tirar vocês duas daqui. Vou soltá-la e você sai levando Saphire. Ela é pequena, você conseguirá carregá-la. – Ele a desamarra e fica em pé, se aproximando da filha. Saphire estava com os olhos fechados e sua respiração era bem fraca.

-Saphire. –Ele chama com uma nota de carinho que não passa despercebida para Shion. Era claro que Shikamaru amava a filha. –Você pode me ouvir?

A menina mexe a cabeça lentamente e abre os olhos, encarando Shikamaru. –Você? Como?

-Depois eu lhe explico, agora preciso tirar você daqui. –Ele fala com gentileza.

- Nara, precisamos liberar a janela, é a única saída.

Shikamaru concorda e com cuidado, vai arrancando as tabuas, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Depois pega Saphire no colo e a garota abre os olhos, encarando-o. –Você veio me salvar. – Ela diz com a voz débil. –Obrigada.

Shion passa pela janela e olha em volta. Não vê ninguém por perto e então estende os braços para pegar Saphire. A menina fecha os olhos. –Papai. –Ela sussurra assustando Shikamaru. Por que ela dissera aquilo? Como poderia saber?

-Nara, ela está delirando. Vou levá-la imediatamente para Ayko. Você deve vir comigo. – Shion fala séria. –Vá na frente, eu ainda tenho que fazer algo importante. Diga á Minato que ninguém, repito, ninguém deve entrar na casa. Entendeu, Inuzuka? –A garota confirma e Shikamaru a empurra de leve. –Agora vá.

Ele fecha a janela e olha em volta. Tinha que agir rapidamente, Kenay poderia começar a duvidar de suas palavras e ações e colocar em risco a missão. Com cuidado, ele sai do quarto e vai espalhando tarjas explosivas pela casa.

Iria explodir tudo, mas antes precisava atrair alguns dos ninjas para dentro da casa. Ele para na porta e sai, chamando a atenção dos homens que estavam perto.

-Aonde pensa que vai? – Um dos homens fala zangado. Shikamaru o olha, o ninja era grande e forte, mas parecia ser lento o que era uma vantagem. O Nara sorri, divertido. –Dar uma volta, quer vir junto?

-Você não vai sair daqui.

-E quem irá me impedir?

-Nós. –Já havia sete ninjas ali. Shikamaru dá um passo para fora e os ninjas o cercam. Ele então dá um salto rápido, pulando por cima dos ninjas, ao mesmo tempo que faz um selo com as mãos acionando as tarjas. Várias explosões são ouvidas e a casa começa a desmoronar.

Minato vê as explosões e avança, fazendo sinal para os demais que o seguem. Os inimigos pareciam momentaneamente confusos e isso lhes dá uma grande vantagem. A luta começa. Eles vão derrubando todos que aparecem á frente deles. Os inimigos eram fortes e lutavam bem, contudo o grupo era habilidoso e a balança pende para o lado de Minato.

Ayko havia ficado cuidando de Saphire. A garota estava muito ferida e ele vai tratando as lesões provocadas por Aysha. Via a luta de longe, preocupado. Esperava que ninguém mais se ferisse, não poderia atender outro ninja até que Saphire estivesse estável.

Os inimigos estavam levando á pior. Logo não há mais nenhum em pé. Minato acaba de derrubar mais um adversário e olha ao redor. – Acabou. –Karura sorri. –Sim, acabamos com eles.

Shikamaru se aproxima, sua expressão estava preocupada. –Aysha e Kenay sumiram. Devem ter ido para Yume no Shiro.

-Droga, eles alertarão os Uchihas. –Minatoa fala zangado e Yamanaka Inoichi concorda. – Temos que ir para lá.

-Inoichi, temos um problema maior no momento. Gaara e Naruto correm perigo. Kenay me contou que Gaara será eliminado no País do Ferro e Naruto capturado e entregue aos Uchihas. Han convenceu os outros Kages á mudarem de lado e se unirem á ele. Você precisa avisá-los imediatamente. Imagino que haja um Yamanaka no grupo que acompanhou Naruto.

-Dois na verdade. –Inoichi responde preocupado com as informações de Shikamaru, rapidamente ele se conecta á um dos ANBUs.

XXX

-Rokudaime, trago mensagem de Konoha. –Preocupado, Naruto encara o ANBU á sua frente e lhe faz sinal para entrar no seu quarto. Já havia passado da meia-noite, o dia fora muito cansativo com a viagem e o coquetel de boas-vindas.

-Diga, qual é a mensagem? – O ANBU retira a máscara revelando seu rosto e Naruto o reconhece, era Yamanaka Mitsuo, isso o faz adivinhar como a mensagem havia chegado ao País do Ferro. – Inoichi-sama precisa lhe falar imediatamente.

-Certo, conecte-nos. – Naruto senta em sua cama e o rapaz faz uma série de selos e coloca a mão sobre sua cabeça. Logo o loiro ouve a voz do líder dos Yamanakas direto em sua mente. –_Naruto, problemas graves, você e Gaara correm grande perigo, uma cilada foi armada e ambos serão atacados se não saírem daí imediatamente. Não há tempo para explicações. Saiam do País do Ferro o mais rápido que conseguirem. _

_-Entendo, falarei com Gaara agora mesmo. _–A conexão é cortada e Naruto fica em pé. – Vá chamar Keynah, agora mesmo. Traga-a até meu quarto, mas seja discreto. Depois reúna a ANBU de Konoha e de Suna perto da Montanha Três Lobos. Eu irei chamar o Kazekage. – O ANBU recoloca a máscara e sai, deixando o Hokage á sós. Sem perder tempo Naruto se dirige ao quarto que Neji ocupava, bate á porta que se abre imediatamente. –Temos que sair daqui, imediatamente. Vou acordar Gaara, chame Kiba e me esperem no meu quarto.

Neji concorda e vai fazer o que o outro havia lhe pedido. Com cuidado, Naruto se aproxima do quarto de Gaara, mas para ao ver uma sombra se esgueirando pelo corredor. Ele procura por Neji e vê que o ninja havia desaparecido, com certeza também tinha visto a mesma coisa. De forma tranqüila, ele bate á porta de Gaara e aguarda.

O ruivo acorda imediatamente e fica em pé, abrindo a porta em seguida. Ele se espanta ao ver Naruto ali, já eram mais de uma hora da manhã. O loiro lhe sorri, mas seus olhos estavam sérios. –Está atrasado, meu amigo. Logo as meninas estarão aqui, vamos aproveitar que estamos longe de casa e nos divertirmos um pouco.

-Só estava esperando seu chamado.

-Espero por você no meu quarto. –Naruto responde em tom leve. –Certo. Vou chamar Kankuro e Sai e iremos até lá.

-Não demore, sabe como Keynah é impaciente. Não quero deixá-la de mau humor. – Naruto se despede e se dirige ao próprio quarto. Um baque seco bem próximo á ele, lhe chama a atenção. Ele vê Neji saindo de trás de uma cortina. –Um foi abatido, porém duvido que estivesse sozinho.

Naruto concorda com a cabeça e entra no quarto, enquanto Neji sai em busca de Kiba. Alguns minutos depois, os seis homens estavam no aposento. –O que houve, Naruto?

-Yamanaka Inoichi se conectou comigo, disse que devemos deixar o País do Ferro imediatamente. Não entrou em detalhes, somente me contou que nossas vidas correm sério perigo.

-Com certeza Han está por trás disso.

-Como sairemos daqui? Tudo está sendo fortemente vigiado pelos samurais. Teremos que lutar. – Kankuro fala irritado.

-Talvez não, Kankuro. Espere que já chamei alguém que irá nos ajudar á sairmos daqui sem luta. Uma vez fora desta fortaleza, nos reuniremos aos ANBUs e decidiremos o que fazer.

Batidas suaves chamam a atenção de todos e Naruto abre a porta, encontrando Keynah. A mulher continuava muito linda e sexy. Com um sorriso, ela abraça Naruto e o beija. – Meu querido, esperava pelo seu chamado, ansiosa. –Ela entra no quarto e olha para Gaara, mirando-o dos pés a cabeça. –Como vai, Gaa-kun? Sentindo saudades? –Ela pergunta sorrindo e se aproximando do ruivo como uma felina.

- Desculpe atrapalhar seu sono, Keynah. Providenciou o que lhe pedi? –Naruto pergunta, atraindo a atenção da mulher.

-Quem disse que eu estava dormindo? Sou uma mulher da noite, Naruto-kun. –Keynah ficando séria em seguida. –Não foi fácil, temos samurais vigiando cada passo nosso, eles estão recebendo ordens de Han.

-Como assim? Onde está Mifune?

-Ninguém o vê desde que Han chegou. Ele praticamente assumiu as rédeas da reunião. Todos os Kages estão sendo vigiados, devemos sair logo daqui, ou teremos visitas bem desagradáveis.

-Naruto, o que está havendo? Por que Keynah está aqui? –Gaara se manifesta e Naruto o olha. –Eu mandei uma mensagem para ela. Neji imaginou que precisaríamos de uma saída estratégica e então eu pedi ajuda á Keynah. – O loiro não sorria. Gaara concorda com a cabeça, surpreso pelo amigo ter tomado essa atitude.

-Muito bem, venham. –Keynah abre a porta e sorri, falando alto em seguida. –As meninas os esperam em meus aposentos. Espero que estejam cheios de energia, meus caros, pois escolhi as mais fogosas, pelos velhos tempos. Kiba-kun, como você é o único solteiro do grupo, terá o direito de escolher primeiro. –Ela pisca os cílios de forma sedutora e o homem moreno sorri, ele passa o braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a. - Já fiz minha escolha, Keynah. Onde encontraria alguém mais apreciável do que a mulher mais linda e sexy daqui?

Keynah sorri e o beija levemente nos lábios. – Ah, Kiba, senti sua falta. Venha, vamos relembrar o passado. –Todos saem dali, seguindo a mulher. Não queriam ter que lutar. Eles descem um lance de escada e chegam á uma suíte. –Entrem, meninos e se preparem para a melhor noite de suas vidas. Esqueçam um pouco as esposas e divirtam-se a valer. –As palavras de Keynah eram acompanhas por um grande sorriso. Ela falava em um tom de voz normal, perfeitamente audível por qualquer um que estivesse no corredor.

Neji capta uma sombra se movendo e sorri, discretamente. Com certeza Han saberia em poucos minutos que eles estavam ali, com Keynah. Todos entram no lugar e encontram várias jovens trajando apenas lingeries sensuais. Keynah faz sinal e elas dão gritinhos e fazem muito barulho, como se estivessem em uma festa. Se alguém estivesse ouvindo pensaria que aquilo era uma orgia regada à bebida e sexo. –Céus, se Temari visse isso, eu seria um homem morto em segundos.

-Eu teria sorte se Ino me matasse em segundos, ela iria querer uma sessão de tortura, antes. –Gaara fala com um sorriso, ficando sério novamente. Naruto apenas ri, divertido. – Ino e Sakura têm muito em comum, infelizmente.

Os homens riem alto, o que dava mais veracidade á situação.

Keynah desliza a mão pela parede oposta á porta e um clique é ouvido, depois ela empurra um painel, revelando uma passagem e faz sinal para as meninas. Um das garotas se aproxima da porta. – Calma, ruivinho, temos a noite toda. – Ela fala alto e as outras garotas começam a rir, fazendo muito barulho.

-Naruto, vá agora. –Keynah fala bem baixo. – Não terão outra chance. Esta passagem os levará para fora da fortaleza, porém sairão perto das muralhas que estão fortemente vigiadas. Tomem muito cuidado, eu e as meninas vamos continuar aqui, contudo eu os aconselho á serem rápidos e cautelosos. Não sei por quanto tempo poderemos manter a farsa.

-Deveria vir conosco, Keynah. Han virá atrás de você. –Keynah sorri para Kiba. –Não se preocupe, meu amigo. Eu e as meninas ficaremos bem. Tenho meus contatos e Han não poderá me acusar de nada.

-Certo, então vamos. – Naruto passa pela abertura, seguido pelos demais. Todos saem e Keynah fecha a passagem novamente. Ela e as meninas davam gritos e riam muito, fazendo o máximo de barulho que podiam, sem exageros. Não queriam levantar suspeitas.

-Vamos, os ANBUs nos esperam na Montanha Três Lobos. –Naruto ia na frente, a passagem era escura e estreita. Eles esbarravam nas paredes enquanto seguiam o mais rápido que podiam. Ao fundo eles vêem a saída.

-Naruto, espere. –Sai pede e pegando um pergaminho de sua mochila, ele desenha uma cobra dando-lhe vida. O réptil de papel segue deslizando para fora e Sai se abaixa, com os olhos fechados. Depois de alguns segundos ele olha para os outros. –Há pelo menos vinte samurais deste lado da fortaleza.

-Sairemos um de cada vez, sem chamar a atenção. – Neji fala e todos vão saindo, um á um, se esgueirando abaixados e grudados aos muros. Teriam que passar pela montanha Três Lobos e só então estariam fora do País do Ferro, mas ainda não estariam seguros.

Todo o percurso não leva mais do que uma hora e eles encontram os ANBUs no sopé da montanha. Naruto chama Yamanaka Mitsuo que o atende prontamente. Precisava falar com Yamanaka Inoichi. O rapaz o conecta com o líder do clã.

-_Naruto, onde estão_? –Inoichi pergunta, aflito. –_Estamos perto da fronteira_. – Naruto abre os olhos encarando Gaara, que se assusta ao ver a raiva no olhar do amigo. –_Agora, Inoichi, chega de mentiras. Eu sei o que você e o Kazekage estavam planejando. E posso lhe dizer que isso não ficará impune. _

Kiba, Neji e Naruto encaravam os ninjas da Areia, zangados. A amizade dos dois Kages estava em perigo e a aliança entre as vilas também. –_Então, Inoichi? Vamos esclarecer tudo, de uma vez por todas. Não vou mandá-lo para prisão antes de saber exatamente o que está acontecendo em Konoha. Isso já foi longe demais. _

Continua...


	13. Fortes e Unidos

Inoichi respira fundo, podia perceber a raiva contida na voz do Hokage. –_Naruto, se quiser me mandar para a prisão, não me importo, não me arrependo do que fiz, na verdade faria tudo de novo._

_-Eu confiei em você, Inoichi. Por que não me contou o que estava acontecendo?_

_-Porque você não entenderia e não permitiria que o ajudássemos, com certeza iria se arriscar para convencer os Uchihas a desistirem da vingança _ – Inoichi abre os olhos e vê que todos olhavam para ele, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

-_Inoichi, estou desapontado com você._ – Naruto fala irritado. Kiba e Neji estavam ao seu lado, aguardando suas ordens.

Gaara, Sai e Kankuro olhavam para os ninjas da Folha, preocupados, pelo jeito Naruto já sabia de tudo e estava zangado.

-_Como disse, não me importo que esteja zangado, se não tivéssemos feito algo não saberíamos sobre o plano de Han de atacá-los no País do Ferro. -_Naruto fica mudo durante alguns segundos, a lógica do outro era inegável. Se não fosse pelo aviso deles, Gaara estaria morto.

_-Acho que não adianta ficarmos discutindo sobre isso, me conte o que aconteceu e como descobriram sobre os planos de Han e, por favor, não me escondam nada. _

Com calma Inoichi conta ao Hokage sobre o plano de irem até Yume no Shiro e os pergaminhos do clã Uchiha. –_Pretendíamos eliminar os Uchihas e destruir os pergaminhos, porém houve um contratempo. Yamanaka Saphire foi seqüestrada por Aysha e Onori Kenay e nós viemos atrás dela para resgatá-la._

_-Por que eles seqüestraram Saphire e como a garota está?_

_-Saphire foi seqüestrada para atrair meu neto Inoichi, nós a resgatamos e ela está ferida, mas perdemos a chance de surpreender os Uchihas, eles serão alertados de nossa presença. _

_-Imagino que Shikamaru esteja com vocês_. – Mais uma vez Inoichi se surpreende. – _Você sabia que Shikamaru viria conosco?_

_-Francamente, Inoichi, você não achou que Shikamaru fugiu com muita facilidade? _

_-Você facilitou a fuga dele._

_-Dei ordens para que ninguém tentasse impedi-lo. Você subestimou a prisão de Konoha e a mim, Inoichi. Sei de tudo que se passa lá, sei que você e meu filho foram visitar Shikamaru. Onde vocês estão agora?_

_-Ao norte de Konoha, próximos á fronteira com o País da Terra. _

_-Deixe-me falar com Shikamaru._ –Inoichi concorda e olha á sua volta, procurando pelo Nara que estava ao lado de Saphire. O ancião caminha até ele, não estava preocupado, sabia que tinha feito o certo. Ele chega perto do Nara e o chama. Shikamaru solta a mão da filha e fica em pé. –Naruto quer falar com você.

-Posso imaginar que ele deve estar bem zangado.

-Não sei dizer, Shikamaru. Ele já sabia de tudo.

-Como assim, Inoichi? Meu pai já sabia sobre os pergaminhos? –Inoichi olha para Minato e concorda, depois coloca a mão sobre a cabeça de Shikamaru para que ele pudesse se comunicar com Naruto.

Sabaku no Inoichi senta ao lado de Saphire. Ele passa a ponta dos dedos pelas faces da garota e fica preocupado ao constatar que estavam geladas. –Ela ficará bem, Inoichi. – O rapaz loiro levanta os olhos para Ayko que estava em pé, ao seu lado. – Aysha a machucou muito, não foi?

-Sim, Aysha exagerou desta vez, porém parece que alguém já havia iniciado os primeiros socorros, antes de nossa chegada e isso salvou sua vida. Ela ficará bem. -Saphire mexe a cabeça e abre os olhos. Inoichi segura em sua mão e ela sorri, timidamente. –Sensei, o que houve?

-Fique tranqüila, você está segura, nós cuidaremos de você.

-Onde ele está? –Ela olha em volta, procurando alguém.

-Quem, Saphire?

-Meu pai, ele estava aqui. – Ayko e Inoichi se entreolham, sem saber o que responder e Saphire aperta a mão do loiro. –Minha mãe disse que ele viria, ela disse que eu não deveria desistir, que deveria ser forte por ela e por meu pai e eu o vi, foi ele quem me salvou.

Ayko vê que Shikamaru ainda estava ao lado de Yamanaka Inoichi e fica sem saber o que dizer para a menina. Saphire solta um suspiro e fecha os olhos. –Acho que eu sonhei, seria impossível. –Um soluço escapa dos lábios da pequena e Inoichi lhe faz um carinho no rosto. – Não acho que seja impossível.

-Inoichi. – Ayko chama em tom de advertência, porém Inoichi o ignora. Karura tinha razão, não era justo que todos soubessem quem era o pai de Saphire, enquanto ela ignorava.

-Saphire, espere aqui, eu já volto. –Decidido ele sai em busca de Shikamaru, a garota tinha todo o direito de conhecer o pai.

Shikamaru falava com Naruto. – _Perdemos o elemento surpresa Naruto. Agora eles irão se preparar para a nossa chegada. E Kenay sabe que eu sei onde estão os pergaminhos. _

_-O que vocês farão, então? _

_-Não podemos voltar atrás agora, temos que continuar e terminar o que começamos. _

_-Shikamaru,isso pode se tornar perigoso, mas você está certo, devem terminar o que começaram. Tomem cuidado._

A conexão é cortada e Shikamaru olha para Minato. –Seu pai nos deu seu aval, devemos continuar com o plano. 

Minato respira fundo e concorda, deveriam continuar, não podiam desistir depois de todos os planos que fizeram. Agora o perigo seria maior, os Uchihas iriam querer pegar Shikamaru para encontrar os pergaminhos. Se os Uchihas conseguissem colocar as mãos nos pergaminhos, iriam atrás de Naruto. Os gêmeos não hesitariam em invadir a Vila da Folha.

A idéia o apavora, a segurança de seu pai dependia do sucesso da missão deles. Tenso ele se afasta do grupo, queria ficar sozinho para avaliar as chances deles e elaborar uma nova estratégia, agora que os Uchihas já sabiam que eles estavam á caminho. Sentia-se perdido, saber que o pai tinha conhecimento de tudo o deixara inseguro. E o assustava, temia que Naruto resolvesse se envolver naquela busca pelos gêmeos.

Sabaku no Inoichi se aproxima de Shikamaru para chamá-lo, Saphire precisava falar com o pai, era um direito dela e ele faria o possível para que a garotinha tivesse um momento de felicidade depois do que a irmã lhe fizera.

-Shikamaru, Saphire acordou. –Ele fala olhando sério para o Nara. –Ela quer falar com você. Acho que está na hora de lhe contar a verdade.

-Você disse algo á ela?

-Não, ainda não, mas se você não falar eu falarei. Ela tem o direito de saber quem é seu pai. A mãe dela lhe disse que o pai viria salvá-la e ela está esperando por isso.

-Harumi disse á ela que eu viria? – Shikamaru pergunta, espantado e Inoichi confirma. – Vá até lá, Shikamaru. Saphire tem o direito de saber a verdade depois de tudo pelo que passou. Ela precisa de você.

Shikamaru respira fundo, tomando coragem, porém antes de dizer qualquer coisa, alguém coloca a mão sobre seu braço e, surpreso, ele vê Chihiro á sua frente. –Francamente, Sabaku, não estou com tempo para suas ofensas.

-Me desculpe, Shikamaru. Eu estava errada. Você salvou a vida de meu pai e eu tenho que lhe agradecer por isso em nome de Suna. E em meu nome também. Foi muito corajoso ao entrar naquela casa. Me perdoe pelas bobagens que disse antes, por favor.

Shikamaru a observa durante alguns segundos, sorrindo em seguida. –Agora eu sei como Ino seria se tivesse nascido ruiva. Você é igual á ela nessa idade, com exceção dos cabelos.

Chihiro sorri. – Meu avô já me disse isso várias vezes.

-Sua mãe é uma mulher muito forte, apesar da aparência delicada. Ela também sabe admitir seus erros e se desculpar quando necessário. Não se preocupe Chihiro, está tudo esquecido.

-Obrigada. Agora vá ver sua filha, como meu irmão disse, ela precisa de você. Todos nós precisamos. E ela terá orgulho de conhecê-lo. – Ela se afasta em seguida e se dirige até onde Ayko estava. Ele a abraça com um brilho de admiração e orgulho em seus olhos.

Shikamaru caminha até onde Saphire estava sentada, encostada á um tronco. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, mas os abre assim que sente a aproximação dele e sorri ao reconhecê-lo. –Shikamaru-sama, foi você quem me salvou, não foi? Me desculpe, eu o confundi com outra pessoa.

-Com quem você me confundiu, Saphire?

-Com meu pai. –Ela responde ficando triste e ele se senta em frente á ela, sem saber ao certo como contar a verdade.

-Eu queria muito conhecê-lo, queria saber quem é meu pai, mas acho que no fundo Aysha está certa. –Ela continua sem olhar para ele.

-Não acredito que sua irmã possa estar certa á respeito de qualquer coisa que seja importante. O que ela lhe disse?

Saphire olha triste para o homem. –Aysha me disse que eu sou fruto de alguma aventura de nossa mãe e que meu pai nunca quis me conhecer por ter vergonha de ter uma aberração como filha.

- Não deveria acreditar em sua irmã. Sua mãe nunca foi uma aventureira, ela era uma mulher de princípios rígidos e honra inquestionável. Uma mulher forte, decidida, capaz de amar apesar de qualquer adversidade. Sua irmã não deveria jamais dizer qualquer coisa contra Harumi.

-Você conheceu minha mãe? – Ele confirma e Saphire o olha, confusa. –Como? Aonde conheceu minha mãe?

-Ela trabalhou na cozinha do presídio durante vários anos, foi lá que nos conhecemos. E eu posso lhe garantir que se não fosse pela força e a bondade dela, eu não estaria aqui hoje. Ela salvou minha vida, Saphire. Você tem muitos motivos para se orgulhar dela. Ela era uma mulher maravilhosa, como poucas que eu conheci em minha vida. –Havia emoção na voz do Nara. Harumi tinha sido alguém muito especial em sua vida e ele não permitiria que ninguém manchasse sua reputação ou sua memória.

-Shikamaru-sama, você sabe quem é meu pai e porque ele nunca me quis?

-Saphire, eu sei que seu pai a ama muito, porém quer protegê-la, quer mantê-la em segurança. Ele teme que, se souberem que você é sua filha, seus inimigos venham atrás de você. Ele tem inimigos poderosos, capazes de tudo para se vingarem do passado. É esse o único motivo dele se manter distante.

-Mas ele nunca quis me conhecer. No fundo acho que ele nunca me quis. – A voz da garota era contida e chorosa, parecia que ela havia perdido a esperança de encontrar o pai. Shikamaru pensa durante alguns segundos e então toma uma decisão.

-Isso não é verdade, eu quis você desde o inicio. – Ele fala, não podia mais esconder a verdade da garota.

A menina o olha surpresa e confusa. –Você é meu pai? –Soltando um longo suspiro, Shikamaru confirma e a garota coloca a mão sobre seu rosto, em um toque carregado de carinho. Depois com um sorriso tímido, ela abraça o homem que aperta contra seu peito, acariciando os longos cabelos negros.

-Saphire, eu sinto muito, queria ser o pai que você merece. Alguém como eu não tinha o direito de ter uma filha tão especial como você. Você merece alguém melhor, alguém de quem possa se orgulhar.

- Eu sei que posso me orgulhar de você, Karura disse que se arrependeu do que fez no passado. Você está ajudando a salvar nosso Kage, a proteger Naruto-sama. –Ele sorri agradecido. –Você é muito linda e eu tenho muito orgulho de ser seu pai. Sinto não poder estar ao seu lado.

-Eu irei visitá-lo sempre. – Shikamaru nega, ficando muito sério. –Não quero que vá me ver na prisão, não é lugar próprio para meninas.

-Eu irei vê-lo, não pode me impedir. – Ela fala também séria e Shikamaru não pode deixar de achar graça na rebeldia da filha. – Você herdou a teimosia dos Yamanakas.

-Por favor, papai, me deixe ir visitá-lo. –A emoção toma conta do Nara ao ouvir sua filha o chamando de "papai" pela primeira vez. Ele fecha os olhos e ela o abraça. –Por favor. –Sem alternativa ele concorda e ela o beija, apertando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

-Sabe que será perseguida e discriminada por ser minha filha. –Ele alerta.

-Pai, as pessoas em Konoha já não gostam de mim, sou uma aberração. – Havia tristeza e mágoa na voz da garota.

-Você não é uma aberração, meu anjo, possui um dom maravilhoso. Traz noticias dos mortos para seus parentes que ficaram aqui.

-Inoichi-sensei disse o mesmo, mas as pessoas me odeiam por isso. Os espíritos me passam mensagens que nem sempre os vivos querem ouvir, nem sempre as mensagens são agradáveis. Pai, eu gostaria que os espíritos me deixassem em paz. – Saphire desabafa triste e Shikamaru acaricia seus cabelos, tentando consolá-la. – O Kazekage não ficou zangado, ficou?

-Não, ele pareceu ficar contente, mas isso não acontece sempre. Geralmente as pessoas se zangam. Atiram coisas, me xingam, muitos nem me ouvem, não permitem que eu entre em suas casas. Acham que sou um demônio e que estou mentindo.

-Você está sob a proteção dos Sabakus, agora. Ninguém irá feri-la novamente.

-E quando eles partirem? –Ela deixa transparecer o medo que sentia. Shikamaru a olha, queria poder proteger a filha, porém era impossível. –Karura ficará em Konoha, ela cuidará de você. Hinata e Neji também, assim como seus filhos. Filha, você não estará sozinha. Fique tranqüila. Contudo nunca mais se aproxime de sua irmã. Não saia de Konoha.

A garota olha para o pai durante um longo tempo, depois concorda, lentamente. Não sairia mais da vila, não era seguro.

Ayko e Inoichi fazem uma fogueira, pois a noite estava muito fria. O jovem Sabaku observava Shikamaru e Saphire juntos, a garotinha s ouvia o pai concentrada nas palavras.

-Ele deve ter contado a verdade á ela, posso imaginar a alegria de Saphire ao descobrir o pai, depois de onze anos. – Ayko comenta enquanto colocava mais lenha no fogo. Inoichi apenas acena, sem dizer nada. –Parece que você não está feliz. Pensei que queria que Shikamaru contasse tudo á ela.

-Eu acho que é justo Saphire saber quem é seu pai e querer ficar perto dele, vê-lo sempre que possível, mas concordo com Shikamaru sobre ela se tornar um alvo para os inimigos dele. Ela precisará de proteção constante, alguém terá que cuidar dela.

-Não se preocupe com isso, meus pais querem que Saphire fique morando conosco, será protegida por todo o clã Hyuuga e Karura com certeza irá cuidar dela em Konoha. Ela ficará segura, fique tranqüilo.

-Nós já falhamos uma vez. E se acontecer de novo?

-Inoichi, Saphire não é boba, ela não vai mais confiar na irmã ou quem quer que tente atraí-la para fora de Konoha. Meu pai falará com ela e com Shikamaru. Iremos evitar que ela saia da vila e quando isso for necessário ela será acompanhada. – Ayko encara o cunhado. – Ela ficará segura, dou-lhe minha palavra.

-Obrigado, Ayko. Manterei contato com ela, quero que ela vá nos visitar em Suna, tenho certeza de que meu pai vai querer conhecê-la melhor e minha mãe vai adorar tê-la por perto. Não há como não gostar de Saphire. –Inoichi fala sem desviar o olhar da garota.

-Você está muito preocupado com ela. Parece falar de alguém da família, de alguém próximo. Não se esqueça Inoichi, você é o próximo Kazekage e ela é filha de Nara Shikamaru, há coisas que não podem ser mudadas. –Inoichi se surpreende com as palavras do amigo, mas antes que possa dizer algo, Ayko sai á procura de Chihiro. "Você é o próximo Kazekage e ela é filha de Nara Shikamaru." O que Ayko queria dizer com aquilo?

XXX

Shion se aproxima de Shikamaru e Saphire e se senta perto deles, sem se incomodar com o olhar irritado do moreno. –Como se sente, Saphire?

-Eu estou bem, Shion. Obrigada por ajudar meu pai a me salvar. – A forma como ela falara "meu pai" traz um sorriso ao rosto de Shion. -Não precisa agradecer, eu só a carreguei para fora da casa, foi seu pai quem nos salvou.

-Mas você entrou com ele lá, deve ter sido assustador e perigoso. Aqueles homens eram muito maus.

-Sou uma ANBU, homens maus não me assustam. –Saphire ri da resposta da outra. Shikamaru ainda não havia dito nada desde o momento que ela sentara ali e a Inuzuka resolve provocá-lo. –Então, Shikamaru, o que faremos agora? Partiremos todos para Yume no Shiro?

-Yamanaka Inoichi e Minato são os lideres desta missão, eles resolverão o que faremos. Eu não decido nada.

-Mas você é o estrategista do grupo, eles vão querer que dê sua opinião. O que acha que devemos fazer?

- Não será fácil derrotar os Uchihas, eles são perigosos. Porém não temos opção, teremos que entrar em Yume no Shiro e quanto antes partirmos, melhor. Essa é a minha opinião. Se eles irão concordar ou não, eu não tenho como saber.

-Entendo, então devemos partir logo. - Shion fala, admirando-o, um lado do rosto dele estava iluminado pelas chamas da fogueira e o outro na sombra, assim era Shikamaru, escuridão e luz se misturavam naquele homem. Queria saber o que ele pensava naquele momento. Será que ele trairia todos novamente? Ou colocaria a felicidade da filha acima de seus desejos de vingança? De seu amor por Ino?

Shikamaru sentia o olhar de Shon sobre ele. Ela parecia tentar desnudar-lhe a alma, ler seus pensamentos. Ele fixava sua atenção em Saphire, porém tinha plena consciência da presença da mulher ao seu lado. Não tirava da lembrança o beijo que ela lhe dera na floresta. Fazia anos que não era tocado por uma mulher, desde a morte de Harumi, e o contato com a Inuzuka o tinha provocado, despertando sua masculinidade.

-O que quer, Inuzuka? – O tom duro assusta Saphire que aperta a mão do pai, nervosa. Ele sorri para ela, tranqüilizando-a.

-Minha presença o incomoda, Nara? Posso me afastar se preferir. – Shikamaru solta um suspiro irritado, a ABNU tinha recebido ordens de vigiá-lo e pelo jeito ela as seguiria até o fim

-Se quiser ficar, não me incomodo desde que fique calada, sua voz me irrita. –Saphire olha para os dois assustada pela grosseria do pai, porém Shion sorri, divertida. –Já lhe mostrei como fazer uma mulher se calar, Nara. Achei que tinha aprendido a lição, contudo posso fazer outra demonstração se quiser. – Após provocá-lo mais uma vez, Shion se afasta. Deixaria pai e filha se conhecendo e ficaria vigiando o Nara de longe, gostava de olhar para aquele homem.

Minato observava o grupo que se encontrava ao redor da fogueira dividindo as provisões. Partiriam depois que comessem. Karura o abraçava, sentada ao seu lado. Ele acaricia os cabelos da namorada que se aconchega mais e levanta a cabeça até que a boca tocasse seu ouvido. –Não fique tão nervoso, dará tudo certo, vamos encontrar os pergaminhos e eliminar os Uchihas.

Minato a olha agradecido pelo apoio e a beija com carinho. –Quando voltarmos, vamos terminar de preparar nossa casa e nos mudaremos. Quero começar uma nova vida ao seu lado. Ficaremos juntos para sempre. Eu te amo, Karura.

Ela sorri e volta a beijá-lo, sabia que o maior medo do namorado era que o pai ficasse zangado com ele e não o perdoasse nunca. Eles se abraçam, felizes por estarem juntos. Estavam ansiosos para continuarem, queriam acabar de uma vez com a ameaça que representava os Uchiha.

-Como acha que seu pai descobriu tudo?

-Alguém lhe contou e eu desconfio que foi Akihiko.

-Acha que ele fez isso para te irritar? –Ela pergunta olhando para o Hyuuga sentado do outro lado da fogueira perto do irmão.

-Não. Ele devia estar seguindo ordens, meu pai deve ter desconfiado e pediu para colocar Akihiko na ANBU para me vigiar e descobrir o que eu estava fazendo. Kenko desconfiou dele, mas eu e seu avô duvidamos disso, nós achávamos que meu pai jamais faria algo assim.

Karura olha para o rapaz moreno e mais uma vez se lembra do beijo que ele lhe dera em seu aniversário e que ela havia correspondido. Precisava contar ao namorado o que acontecera, contudo lhe faltava coragem, Minato ficaria furioso e iria brigar com Akihiko. Ela precisava evitar isso á todo custo. Seus pais ficariam zangados com ela se criasse uma desavença entre Naruto e Neji.

-Está na hora de partirmos. –Minato fala tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Karura concorda e ambos ficam em pé. Com passadas decididas, ele se dirige até o centro do acampamento improvisado. – Precisamos partir. –Aguarda a concordância dos outros e depois chama o médico ninja. -Ayko, Saphire está em condições de nos acompanhar?

-Não irei sem minha filha. –Shikamaru fala sério, antes que Ayko abra a boca. Não deixaria a menina para trás, queria ficar perto dela o máximo de tempo possível. –Não a deixarei para trás.

-Concordo, deixá-la seria imprudência, não podemos separar o grupo, é muito perigoso. –Minato acrescenta, chamando a atenção novamente para si. –Ayko, você e Akihiko irão acompanhar Saphire para protegê-la e cuidar dela. Se for preciso, paramos pelo caminho para que ela possa descansar.

-Minato, eu também irei com eles e cuidarei de Saphire, desta vez não vou falhar. – Sabaku no Inoichi fala sorrindo para a menina que ainda estava sentada no chão.

-Você não falhou, Sensei, a culpa não foi sua. Eu não deveria ter saído com Aysha. – A menina responde timidamente. Inoichi se abaixa ao lado dela e toca seu rosto, aonde havia uma mancha roxa, com as pontas dos dedos. – Você confiou em sua irmã, não podia esperar que ela a seqüestrasse. Eu, Ayko e Akihiko cuidaremos de você e nada de mal irá acontecer.

-Tem certeza de que minha filha está bem para andar? –Shikamaru pergunta preocupado, se fosse necessário, ele a carregaria.

-Os hematomas irão demorar vários dias para desaparecerem. Contudo não há ossos quebrados e alguém há havia começado o processo de cura dos ferimentos. Ela pode nos acompanhar sim.

-Quem cuidou de você dentro daquela casa, Saphire? – Shikamaru pergunta surpreso. Duvidava que Aysha ou Kenay viessem á cuidar da menina.

- Fui eu mesma, aprendi alguns jutsus médicos. –Os outros ouvem isso entre surpresos e constrangidos, Saphire tinha sido atacada tantas vezes que aprendera a se curar. Depois de alguns segundos Minato volta a falar. -Então, é melhor nos colocarmos á caminho. Shikamaru, para onde devemos ir?

-Precisamos atravessar o País da Grama em direção ao Norte do País da Terra. Yume no Shiro fica perto da fronteira com o País da Cachoeira. Levaremos pelo menos seis horas para chegarmos. Os irmãos Uchiha já estarão á nossa espera. Devemos partir imediatamente.

-Então vamos. –Minato começa a caminhar na direção indicada pelo Nara. Tinham um longo caminho á percorrer. As coisas não saíram como planejara, os Uchihas já sabiam que eles estavam á caminho e que Shikamaru poderia localizar os pergaminhos. Estavam á caminho de uma armadilha, mas não tinham opção.

XXX

-Vamos seguir para Konoha. Vocês deverão retornar á Suna. – Naruto fala encarando Gaara.

-Negativo, iremos com vocês. –Gaara responde sem se importar com a raiva que via nos olhos azuis do outro. – Nossos filhos também estão participando desse grupo.

-Apenas porque você se envolveu nos assuntos de minha vila. – Naruto declara e começa a se afastar, porém Gaara o segura. –Eu queria defender minha família e você faz parte dela, mesmo que não queira.

-Acha que me subestimando estava me protegendo? Francamente Gaara, você se acha o melhor Kage de todo o Mundo Ninja. Já parou para pensar que se não fosse por mim, nem estaria vivo mais? É assim que me agradece? Me apunhalando pelas costas? – A raiva contida na voz do Hokage fere mais que suas palavras e Gaara o solta.

-Eu não queria trair você Naruto, nem subestimá-lo. Minato estava desesperado e me pediu ajuda.

-Ino sabe sobre isso? – Havia magoa na voz de Naruto, Ino era sua amiga e não conseguia acreditar que ela concordara com os planos do marido.

-Ela descobriu um pouco antes da reunião dos Kages, mas não está contente com isso. Ela queria lhe contar tudo.

-É bom saber que sua esposa tem mais caráter que você. –Naruto termina de falar e lhe dá as costas. - Vamos, quero chegar logo á minha vila.

Chateado, Gaara segue o amigo, Ino estava certa, Naruto havia ficado magoado com sua atitude, esperava que ele o perdoasse um dia.

XXX

As próximas horas são tensas. Eles caminhavam o mais rápido possível, sem pararem nenhuma vez. Minato ia frente junto com Shikamaru, queria acabar logo com aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que temia encontrar com os Uchihas, queria chegar á Yume no Shiro e concluir aquela missão sem baixas. Temia que qualquer de seus amigos acabasse se ferindo, ou pior. Ele olha para o lado, Karura ia com ele, Ayko e Akihiko faziam a escolta de Saphire. Aimi e Keiichi estavam ao lado de Shion. Mnato percebe que ela sempre voltava á atenção para Shikamaru, vigiando o Nara, cumprindo com a ordem que recebera.

Logo eles avistam a fronteira entre os países da Cachoeira e da Terra e então param. A frente deles havia uma montanha com um pico parecendo uma grande torre. Alta e escura, o pico projetava sombras extensas e alongadas. Shikamaru volta á andar, sem dizer nada, se sentia voltando ao passado, á um passado que gostaria muito de esquecer. Um dia tinha seguido Sasuke até ali, sem que o Uchiha percebesse. Quando o nukenin o descobrira, já era tarde, Shikamaru tinha desvendado seu segredo, encontrado o local onde ele e os gêmeos se encontravam. O lugar o impressionara pela engenhosidade, jamais imaginaria que algo como aquilo fosse possível de se construir.

Eles se aproximam da montanha e param ao sopé dela. Shikamaru coloca a mão sobre uma rocha e respira fundo, virando-se para os outros que estavam á sua volta. –Chegamos.

Minato olha para o Nara sem entender, do que o homem estava falando, aonde haviam chegado? –Onde estamos Shikamaru? Onde está Yume no Shiro?

-Á sua frente e abaixo de seus pés, Minato. Isto – ele bate com a mão aberta sobre a base da montanha – é Yume no Shiro. Precisamos dar a volta e encontraremos a entrada.

-Espere um pouco, você quer dizer que Yume no Shiro fica dentro desta montanha? – Minato pergunta sem acreditar e quando Shikamaru confirma fica sem saber se o homem falava sério. – Como assim?

Akihiko se aproxima deles e ativa o Byakugan, porém não consegue ver nada além de manchas luminosas, Shikamaru ri ao ver isso. –Acha mesmo que seria tão fácil? O lugar tem proteção contra jutsus oculares. As pedras projetam uma luz intensa que confunde o Byakugan, caso contrário Konoha já teria encontrado Yume no Shiro. As rochas emitem uma luz intensa que confunde o usuário do Byakugan. Quanto mais tentar, menos verá e aconselho a desativar o Byakugan, antes que fique temporariamente cego.

Akihiko faz o que o Nara tinha dito, realmente seus olhos ardiam, ele coloca as mãos sobre os olhos.

-Céus, como doem. -Ayko se aproxima para examinar o irmão.

-Como isso é possível, Shikamaru?

-Pense Minato. Os Uchihas conheciam o Byakugan, sabiam do que os Hyuugas eram capazes e então precisavam se proteger dos olhos deles. Eles encontraram essas pedras aqui em Iwa, são poderosas e muito raras. Com elas eles revestiram toda a parede interna desta montanha após escavarem e construírem Yume no Shiro.

Minato olha á seu redor, nada ali evidenciava a existência de uma habitação naquele local, parecia uma montanha comum cercada por um campo gramado deserto , não se via viva alma em um raio de quilômetros. Aquilo era inacreditável.

-Então, os Uchihas escavaram esse esconderijo?

-Não, foram ninjas da Vila da Pedra que fizeram isso. Sasuke contratou ninjas patifes para fazerem o serviço, pediu á eles que escavassem o local e trouxessem as pedras, usando seus jutsus especiais. Apenas eles sabiam do segredo dos Uchihas.

-E onde estão esses homens agora? Ainda trabalhando com os Uchihas? – Minato pergunta, aquilo o impressionara.

-Acha mesmo que Sasuke permitiria que alguém soubesse sobre seu segredo mais poderoso? Negativo, assim que os homens terminaram, Sasuke os matou. – A voz de Shikamaru assume um tom sombrio e rude quando diz aquilo.

-E por que ele não o matou também, Shikamaru?

-Porque Shikamaru era valioso demais. Ele era um dos conselheiros de Konoha, amigo pessoal do Hokage e filho do líder do clã Nara. –Shion fala olhando fixamente para Shikamaru. – É claro que Uchiha Sasuke não iria matá-lo, ele precisava de você.

-Exatamente. – Shikamaru responde se sentindo incomodado com o modo que a Inuzuka o observava. Shion percebe e sorri, divertida. Gostava de provocar o homem moreno.

-Vamos prosseguir. -Eles começam a se mover rapidamente rodeando a montanha. Shikamaru ia á frente, a entrada era camuflada e sem sua ajuda jamais seria encontrada. Ele para diante de uma rocha alta, chata e larga, parecia que ela fazia parte da montanha.

-Onde está a entrada, Shikamaru? – Minato olhava em volta sem ver nada. – Como entraremos nessa montanha?

-Por aqui, veja. – Com um movimento preciso, Shikamaru puxa uma pedra que servia de alavanca para o mecanismo que movia a rocha. Com um rangido a pedra começa a deslizar para o lado, surpreendendo todos. –Como isso é possível?

-Tecnologia aliada à manipulação de pedras. Sasuke queria proteger este lugar, era o refugio dos últimos Uchihas. Além de mim apenas os gêmeos e uma tia deles sabe da existência deste lugar. Venham, vamos entrar. De agora em diante, estamos nos domínios dos dois irmãos, faz mais de vinte anos que não venho aqui, não sei qual foram as alterações que eles fizeram e quais armadilhas instalaram no local, andem com cuidado. –Ele observa o grupo, era grande demais e acabaria atraindo o Uchihas antes que pudessem encontrar os pergaminhos.

-Minato, será melhor nos dividirmos. Um grupo fica aqui fora, vigiando e outro entra para pegar os pergaminhos e procurar os Uchihas.

-Isso pode ser perigoso, Shikamaru. E se formos descoberto pelos shinobis da Pedra?

-Temos dois Yamanakas, um entra com o grupo de busca e o outro fica aqui com o grupo de vigilância. – Ele aponta Karura e Yamanaka Inoichi. Minato fica em duvida, a namorada já dera provas de que era capaz de se comunicar telepaticamente, porém seria a primeira vez que faria isso em missão, se ela falhasse colocaria todos em perigo.

-Minato, eu posso fazer isso. Eu vou com você e meu avô fica aqui com o grupo de vigilância. - Minato pensa e depois de refletir, divide o grupo. –Yamanaka Inoichi, Chihiro, Keiichi, Aimi e Akihiko ficam aqui fora. Qualquer problema Inoichi deverá nos chamar imediatamente. Os demais entram comigo.

Shion, Karura, Sabaku no Inoichi, Saphire e Ayko se preparam para entrar, dali em diante todos dependeriam de suas habilidades e de suas forças.

XXX

-Como isso foi possível? Eles não podiam sair sem dizer nada. – Han olhava zangado para Keynah. – Me conte exatamente o que aconteceu.

-Como eu disse, eles ficaram aqui até de madrugada, aproveitando algumas horas agradáveis com minhas meninas e depois saíram. Hoje pela manhã soube que ambos voltaram para suas vilas. Eles nem mesmo pagaram pela noite. – Keynah trazia uma expressão de ofendida e zangada. – As garotas estão furiosas, estou pensando em mandar a conta para as esposas, para dar uma lição naqueles safados.

Han a encara, tentando descobrir se mentia, mas depois de alguns segundos decide liberar a mulher, não adiantava querer procurar um culpado, a culpa fora dele, deveria ter previsto que não seria fácil pegar Gaara e Naruto, tinha subestimado os dois e agora os Kages estariam preparados. Teriam que preparar outra estratégia.

Ele teria que falar com os outros Kages, eles ainda não haviam se decidido á se unirem contra Suna e Konoha e a fuga de Naruto e Gaara poderiam fazê-los temerem uma retaliação por parte dos dois caso continuassem a apoiá-lo. Precisaria de tempo para convencê-los a atacarem Konoha e Suna. Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido em pior hora.

XXX

-O que faremos primeiro? Pegar os Uchihas ou os pergaminhos?

-Os pergaminhos. Temos que destruí-los antes de chegarmos aos Uchihas. Sem eles, os gêmeos perdem sua principal vantagem. –Shikamaru responde sem olhar para trás. O grupo segue pelos corredores de Yume no Shiro, aquilo parecia um labirinto, ele ia á frente, as vezes tinha que parar e analisar o lugar, suas lembranças não eram precisas. Eles chegam a um corredor estreito e escuro que mostrava sinais de umidade. Shion sente algo passando por seus pés e segura um grito, colocando a mão sobre o braço do Nara.

-Com medo de um ratinho, Inuzuka? – Ele pergunta com deboche e a jovem o olha irritada. –Cuide de sua vida, Nara e siga em frente, quanto antes sairmos deste lugar nojento melhor. –Ela responde de mau humor, sem, no entanto, retirar a mão do braço do homem. Karura sorri, divertida, conhecia Shion desde que ambas eram pequenas, a mulher era forte, independente e muito decidida e, pelo jeito, ela estava determinada a conquistar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru aperta a mão da garota sobre seu braço, sem entender como uma ANBU poderia ter medo de ratos.

Ela deixa a mão escorregar pelo braço dele até alcançar a mão masculina e a segura com força, sem olhá-lo. A mão de Shikamaru era forte, macia e quente, aquecendo a pele de Shion e causando um arrepio em sua espinha. Ela sorri, discretamente, não deixaria aquele homem em paz, não importava o quanto custasse, ela pagaria o preço para tê-lo para si.

Eles seguem por mais um quarto de hora, cada minuto parecia durar um século, a qualquer momento os Uchihas poderiam descobrir que estavam ali e aparecer.

Minato seguia Shikamaru nervoso, estava ansioso para encontrarem logo aqueles malditos pergaminhos. O lugar era fétido, parecia uma saída de esgoto, será que estavam no lugar correto? Eles continuam andando e vêem uma luz fraca. Shikamaru faz sinal para que parem e aponta o local mal iluminado. –Chegamos, é ali. Temos que entrar por aquela abertura e retirar uma caixa que está escondida na parede. –Eles passam pela abertura.

–Quando Sasuke concluiu a construção deste lugar, trouxe tudo o que Itachi possuía. Ele não tinha idéia do que se tratava, havia vários documentos, mapas, cartas e relatórios referentes á história do clã. – Ele fala enquanto tateava a parede procurando pelo local correto, logo eles ouvem um estalido e então a parede em frente á eles se move dando acesso ao seu interior. – Ele guardou tudo dentro deste compartimento, na época ele nem pensou nos pergaminhos que ensinavam o controle sobre a Kiuuby. Estava obcecado em selar a Ichibi novamente em Gaara, não queria que Naruto morresse, pois sonhava em medir forças com o antigo companheiro de time.

-Ele queria medir forças com meu pai, achava que era o mais forte e habilidoso.

-Sasuke jamais venceria Naruto, ele sabia disso. Seu pai sempre foi o mais forte entre os dois. Naruto desenvolveu mais força e habilidade do que qualquer outro ninja de nosso tempo, nem mesmo Gaara conseguiria derrotá-lo.

- Assim mesmo, prefiro não arriscar á uma luta entre meu pai e os Uchihas. Os gêmeos desenvolveram o Sharingan e sabem fazer uso dele sem o menor problema, ambos quase me mataram apenas usando jutsus oculares. –Minato não queria que seu pai enfrentasse os Uchihas.

Shikamaru analisa o local e puxa uma caixa de madeira retangular e funda com aproximadamente cinqüenta centímetro de largura, na tampa havia o símbolo do clã Uchiha gravado em fogo. –Aqui está, Minato, os pergaminhos estão aí dentro. –Ele entrega a caixa para Minato.

Com um profundo suspiro, Minato deposita a caixa no chão e puxa a tampa, abrindo-a. Em seu interior ele vê aproximadamente uma dúzia de pergaminhos. Ele volta seu olhar para Shikamaru. –Qual deles?

Shikamaru coloca a mão dentro da caixa e puxa vários rolos de pergaminho nos mais diversos tamanhos que caem pelo chão. Ele estica a mão pegando dois rolos pequenos e negros, amarrados com tiras de pano onde havia o símbolo do clã Uchiha. Os pergaminhos estavam amarrados com uma tira de pano preto, suas pontas pareciam ter sido queimadas e havia um lacre de cera fechando-os.

-São esses. –Shikamaru os entrega para Minato. –Vamos destruí-los logo.

-Sabe como fazer isso? –Shikamaru confirma. – Então vamos fazer isso agora, depois iremos atrás dos Uchihas.

Saphire sente o frio se espalhar por seu corpo, ela esfrega os braços na tentativa de aquecê-los, seu gesto atraindo a atenção de Inoichi. –Tudo bem? – Ela nega, sua cabeça começa a doer e um zumbido alto fez com que ela levasse as mãos aos ouvidos, tampando-os na esperança de fazê-lo parar.

Ayko vê que a garota está desconfortável e toca sua testa, verificando que estava quente. Ele troca um olhar com Inoichi, a pequena garota não estava bem e ele temia que fosse algo grave, não tinham recursos disponíveis ali.

-Filha, o que está acontecendo? – A preocupação de Shikamaru era visível em sua voz e em outro momento teria deixado a garota feliz por saber que seu pai se importava com ela, mas naquele instante ela só queria que o zumbido sumisse, porém o som só aumentava até se tornar insuportável. Ela cai de joelhos, ofegante, apoiando as mãos no chão sujo e úmido. Sentia o ar lhe faltando, sua respiração se torna difícil e ela nem percebe quando Shikamaru a pega no colo com toda a delicadeza possível. – Meu anjo, o que há?

-Me tira daqui, por favor. –A voz estava soluçante e havia lágrimas nos olhos da menina. Seu corpo doía cada vez mais e seus ouvidos pareciam prestes a explodir, nunca havia sentido algo assim e estava apavorada.

Shikamaru a olha sem saber ao certo o que fazer, era a primeira vez que precisava cuidar da menina. Shion aperta seu ombro. –Vamos tirá-la daqui, agora.

-Shion, iremos na frente, tragam Saphire com cuidado, ela parece estar com muita dor. –Minato termina de falar e sai no corredor novamente. Karura ia ao lado dele. Estava preocupada com a amiga. Bastou um rápido olhar para o irmão para ver o quanto ele estava nervoso e preocupado com a morena. Saphire soluçava baixinho no colo do pai, o corpo estremecendo em pequenos e rápidos espasmos, ela estava tendo convulsões, para desespero de todos que não tinham idéia do que fazer.

Eles saem em um pátio grande, pelo jeito se encontravam no centro daquela fabulosa construção. Saphire não chorava mais, seus olhos estavam fechados e seu corpo estava imóvel. Shikamaru olha em volta e rapidamente coloca a menina no chão. No mesmo instante os olhos dela se abrem, completamente vermelhos. (Daqui em diante as falas de Saphire pertencem á Uchiha Itachi.)

-Você deve ser Shikamaru. – A voz baixa confunde a todos. Saphire fica em pé e olha á sua volta, não reconhecia o lugar. –Onde estamos?

-Quem é você? –Inoichi pergunta alerta, aquela não era a amiga, tinha certeza disso.

-Uchiha Itachi, e você deve ser o filho de Gaara.

-Deixe minha filha em paz. –Shikamaru fala zangado e Itachi apenas acena com a cabeça, sem responder, os olhos ainda vermelhos. –Acalme-se. Saphire é uma médium, ela é o contato entre o mundo espiritual e o humano.

Minato observa Saphire, aquilo parecia tão irreal, mesmo depois de ter visto o que ocorrera no aniversário de Karura, ainda era estranho imaginar que uma pessoa morta há anos podia se comunicar através da menina.

Itachi também observava Minato, a semelhança com o Yondaime era tão grande que parecia estar diante do Quarto Hokage. – Sei porque estão aqui, já conseguiram o que queriam, agora saiam daqui e levem a médium para um lugar seguro.

- Por que essa pressa? Ainda temos que eliminar os gêmeos, você sabe disso. Destruir os pergaminhos não será o suficiente. –Minato olha para Itachi, sem se deixar intimidar. Itachi se aproxima. –Os pergaminhos, mostre-me.

-Para que? –Minato inquire com arrogância.

-Que droga, faça logo garoto. A cada segundo o perigo aumenta, quero salvar todos, mas se tiver que escolher, salvarei apenas a médium, entendeu? Esqueçam os gêmeos, deixe-os em paz, já possuem o que vieram buscar.

-Minato, mostre os pergaminhos, por favor. –Shikamaru pede com calma, sem perder um movimento sequer de Itachi. Minato pega os pergaminhos e os mostra. Itachi os olha com atenção. –Sim, são esses mesmos, saiam daqui e os levem com vocês.

-Vamos destruí-los. – Minato rebate com segurança e Itachi nega com a cabeça. –Eles são indestrutíveis, foram escritos com o sangue dos Uchihas e nada poderá destruí-los, tente o quanto quiser, só perderá seu tempo. Se isso fosse possível eu já teria feito há muitos anos, acredite.

-Isso é verdade? –Minato pergunta descrente e Itachi o encara. – Eu não mentiria sobre isso, porém se quiser tentar destruí-los não posso impedi-los, agora voltem para Konoha.

Karura estava analisando a menina, queria esclarecer uma dúvida. -Itachi, se você conseguiu usar Saphire para se comunicar conosco, seu irmão também poderá fazer isso um dia?

-Não, no momento Sasuke este em outro nível, seria muito difícil ele sair de lá e alcançar a médium. Contudo isso não é impossível e é por isso que quero que saiam daqui e levem Saphire para longe. Eu estou aqui para ajudá-los a saírem deste lugar e proteger a médium, a cada minuto aqui dentro ela corre mais perigo.

-Ainda precisamos eliminar os gêmeos. – Itachi se vira para Karura, zangado e segura seu braço com força. -Estou dizendo para deixar os gêmeos em paz, já tem os pergaminhos que precisam, voltem para Konoha e esqueçam que estiveram aqui.

Karura puxa seu braço com força, sem revidar, nunca machucaria a amiga. –Por que? Por que não quer que eles morram?

-Porque ele é nosso pai, idiota. – A voz feminina vem de uma porta do outro lado do pátio. Uchiha Megumi olhava para Saphire sem piscar. –Olá, papai, até que enfim nos conhecemos.

-Megumi. –Itachi fala, cruzando os braços sem se aproximar da mulher. – Você está cometendo um grande erro. Deixe o jinchuriki da Folha em paz. Jamais conseguirá que Naruto se submeta.

Megumi encara Saphire durante um longo tempo, e depois sorri, divertida.

-Não pensei que a médium fosse tão jovem e pequena. Esperava alguém maior, mais forte e com certeza, mais valente. Ela me parece frágil demais, um vento poderia parti-la ao meio.

Aysha estava ao lado de Megumi. Atrás delas estavam Kenay, o outro Uchiha e vários shinobis da Pedra. A loira olhava para Saphire, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Tinha ouvido a irmã falar em uma voz diferente e os olhos estavam vermelhos, como os de Megumi e o irmão. O que aquilo significava?

-Yamanaka Aysha, suponho. – Itachi olha zangado para a loira. – A traidora.

-Do que está falando? O que aconteceu com você, aberração dos infernos? –Aysha reage assustada.

-Aberração? A única aberração que vejo é você. Pensamos que cuidaria da garota, que protegeria Saphire. Você prometeu á Harumi que cuidaria de sua irmã. Sua mãe partiu em paz, achando que sua filhinha teria consolo e afeto, e no entanto, nem bem Harumi foi enterrada e você deu a primeira surra na menina. Não contente com isso, fez com que todos em Konoha temessem e odiasse a médium, que lhe machucassem, lhe ferissem. Como acha que Harumi tem se sentindo nesses anos, Aysha?

O medo estava estampado nos olhos de Aysha, ela via Saphire, mas os olhos e a voz não eram da menina tímida e delicada. Ela via uma fúria sem tamanho nos olhos tingidos de vermelho. Itachi desvia o olhar para Megumi. – Estamos partindo, deixaremos Yume no Shiro e vocês devem fazer o mesmo, irem para bem longe e recomeçarem o nosso clã. Esqueçam essa vingança tola.

-Precisamos do pergaminho. E da médium também. Ela deve ficar. –O irmão de Megumi fala, saindo de trás da irmã e se colocando á frente dos demais. –Precisamos dela para trazer Sasuke de volta. Ele irá vingar nosso clã. E com o pergaminho assumiremos o controle sobre a Kiuby.

-A médium não servirá á vocês, fiquem longe dela. –Itachi avisa sem se mover.

-Por que á esta protegendo? A médium tem o dever de servir aos espíritos. Esse é o único motivo de sua existência. Esperamos muito por sua chegada.

-Vocês convenceram Aysha á seqüestrar a irmã. –Itachi concluiu entendendo o que havia acontecido. – E também atrair o garoto. Foram eficientes, porém seus esforços foram inúteis. Não deixarei que usem a médium. – Com um movimento brusco Itachi pega um kunai e leva ao pescoço, apertando-o de encontro a pele clara de Saphire. Um fio de sangue desliza assustando todos. –Eu matarei a médium se tentarem pegá-la. Morta, ela não servirá de nada.

-Pare com isso, deixe minha filha em paz. – Shikamaru segura a mão de Itachi. –Quer que meus filhos transformem Saphire em sua escrava? Eles o farão, não tenha dúvidas. – Ainda com a kunai encostada ao pescoço Itachi começa a se mover lentamente em direção á saída, andando de costas, sem desviar a atenção de seus filhos.

-Não conseguirá escapar daqui, iremos pegá-los e ficaremos com a médium. – Megumi avisa, furiosa. Seu irmão apenas anda em direção á Itachi, sem desviar o olhar. –Por que está fazendo isso, pai? Por que os protege? Quem protegeu nosso clã? Quem protegeu você?

-Shisui, meu filho, eu fiz uma escolha, sou o único responsável pelo que aconteceu. Não cometam o mesmo erro. Não sigam esse caminho, o ódio e o desejo de vingança consumiram Sasuke o levando a morte. Não tentem seguir os passos deles, vocês podem reconstruir nosso clã, podem tornam os Uchihas fortes novamente. Éramos o clã mais forte de Konoha, poderemos voltar á isso, se vocês pararem agora. – As palavras de Itachi eram cheias de emoção, ele queria corrigir o passado, consertar o que havia feito, porém seus filhos não aceitavam isso. Eles queriam vingança, queriam destruir todo o mundo.

- Konoha nunca foi nosso lar, nunca estivemos lá, somos apenas uma lembrança que todos querem apagar. Os Uchihas nunca mais serão poderosos, nunca mais serão um clã. Queremos nossa vingança, temos direito á ela. E você não poderá nos negar isso.

Itachi fecha os olhos, meneando a cabeça, não conseguiria convencê-los. Ele deixa a kunai cair e então encara o filho de forma penetrante, seus olhos assumindo a forma do Mangekiou Sharigan. Megumi percebe a intenção do pai. – Shisui cuidado. – O aviso chega tarde e o rapaz já estava preso no jutsu de Itachi.

Megumi corre em direção á Itachi, furiosa, enquanto os demais ninjas avançam. A luta começa. Os olhos de Itachi estão sangrando, deixando-o impotente. Shisui está caído, imóvel, parecia morto.

Karura olha á sua volta, eles estavam em menor número. Rapidamente ela se comunica com o avô que estava do lado de fora da montanha. Precisarei da ajuda de todos.

XXX

Inoichi sente a neta chamá-lo e rapidamente executa o jutsu de comunicação. –_Fale meu anjo, o que aconteceu?_

_-Estamos cercados vovô, os gêmeos Uchihas, Aysha e ninjas da Pedra. Precisamos de refoços, rápido._

_- Onde vocês estão? _– Karura explica como chegar ao pátio interno e ele desfaz a conexão olhando para os outros. –Eles precisam de ajuda, estão com problemas. Vamos entrar. Aimi, Keiichi, vocês ficam aqui vigiando, os demais entram comigo. –Todos concordam e Inoichi passa pela abertura rapidamente, seguindo as orientações de Karura eles chegam ao centro da montanha.

Minato encarava Kenay, que havia se colocado á sua frente, impedindo-o de chegar até os Uchihas. Ele trazia uma kunai nas mãos, o que surpreende Minato. –Você é um shinobi?

-Surpreso? Sim, eu sou um shinobi, tive treinamento ninja e trabalho para o Tsuchikage. Sou um dos homens de confiança de Han. E serei seu oponente. – Ele acaba de falar e avança, jogando shurikens e kunais na direção de Minato que se desvia e se defende.

Segurando uma kunai, Minato avança, as armas se chocam diversas vezes. Kenay era forte e rápido, manejava a kunai com muita habilidade. Eles se enfrentam durante vários minutos até Kenay atingir o braço de Minato, fazendo um corte longo e fundo.

O sangue escorria do ferimento, contudo Minato não iria desistir, precisava derrotar aquele homem e chegar aos Uchihas. Ele continua a luta corpo a corpo. Com um movimento rápido, Minato golpeia o pescoço de Kenay. O rapaz solta a arma e coloca a mão sobre o local, sentindo o liquido vermelho e viscoso escorrer entre os dedos. Minato o olhava aguardando, o ferimento havia sido profundo. Logo Kenay cai com o rosto virado para o chão e não se levanta mais.

XXX

Megumi olha á sua volta, sem saber o que fazer. Seu irmão ainda estava caído, sabia que ele não levantaria tão cedo, conhecia o jutsu que Itachi tinha utilizado. Ela olha para a menina. Os olhos da médium estavam fechados e ela respirava com dificuldade. O Nara a segurava em seus braços, enquanto uma jovem morena e o filho de Gaara lutavam perto deles, protegendo os dois dos ataques dos ninjas da Pedra.

A Uchiha sabia que precisava tirar Shisui dali e fugir com ele. Jamais havia imaginado que seu pai voltaria dos mortos e lutaria contra eles. Ela percebe que os demais estavam lutando e não prestavam atenção nela. Com cuidado se aproxima do irmão. Ele ainda estava desacordado, precisava tirá-lo dali e com esforço o pega pelos braços e o puxa com força, iria sair dali, havia uma passagem que levava ao exterior de Yume no Shiro, uma passagem que apenas ela e o irmão conheciam, para segurança deles.

Precisava destruir qualquer evidência sobre aquele lugar, tomaria providências para não deixar nenhuma pista.

Ayko e Akihiko lutavam perto. Ayko odiava lutar, odiava ferir e causar dor aos outros, era contra seus princípios de médico, contra seu juramento de aliviar o sofrimento alheio. Contudo naquele momento, precisava ajudar os amigos e usando o Byakugan junto com o irmão eles derrotam vários ninjas da Pedra.

Chihiro se aproxima e começa a derrubar os inimigos que se aproximavam. Ayko observa a namorada, ela era forte, rápida e ágil, lutava muito bem. Não parecia a garota doce que o Hyuuga conhecia e amava desde criança. Ela fora treinada pelo pai, um dos ninjas mais fortes do mundo. Gaara era impiedoso, será que sua filha também o era? A pergunta fica na cabeça de Ayko enquanto ele derrubava os inimigos. Não tinha certeza de que queria encontrar a resposta.

XXX

Karura vê que Aysha estava tentando fugir. Era hora de enfrentar a Yamanaka e a ruiva dá um salto, aterrissando em frente á Aysha, surpreendendo a loira. –Aonde pensa que vai, Aysha?

Aysha a olha com raiva. –Suma da minha frente, Sabaku.

-Pare com isso, Aysha, você já fez muitas bobagens. Desista e se entregue.

-Nunca. –Aysha pega uma kunai, seus olhos estavam cheios de ódio.

-Então me enfrente, eu serei sua oponente. – Dizendo isso, Karura gira o corpo atingindo a mão de Aysha obrigando-a a largar a arma. – Ainda é tempo de desistir e voltar á Konoha, terá um julgamento justo.

-Julgamento? Do que está falando? Não fiz nada de errado.

-Você seqüestrou e quase matou sua irmã. E também se associou ao inimigo. – Aysha ri ao ouvir isso.

-Terão que provar isso. Quem acreditará em Saphire? Ela é completamente louca. Ninguém dará valor á sua palavra. Ninguém gosta dessa garota.

-Saphire é nossa amiga, Aysha, nós a protegeremos sempre. – Assim que termina de falar Karura avança atingindo Aysha no peito e jogando-a para longe, com calma a ruiva se aproxima ao mesmo tempo em que a loira ficava em pé. Aysha tenta acertar um soco em Karura, que desvia e segura seu punho, impedindo o golpe.

Aysha contra-ataca, acertando um chute no joelho da ruiva, derrubando-a no chão. Ela então acerta mais um chute nas costas de Karura. A ruiva tenta se levantar e é atingida na nuca, voltando a cair. Rolando para o lado, Karura evita outro golpe e fica em pé, suas costas e sua perna doíam, mas ela não desistiria.

Aysha se aproxima de Karura e sorri, divertida. – Desista, princesinha da Areia, você não é páreo para mim, sou muito mais forte. – Havia um profundo desdém na voz de Aysha. Karura a olha, séria. Ela se lembra do que Minato havia lhe ensinado, atingir o ponto fraco do adversário. Com um sorriso falso, ela coloca as mãos na cintura, sem perceber que a luta de ambas havia atraído muita atenção. – Exatamente, eu sou uma princesa e isso é algo que você nunca suportou não é Aysha? Saber que eu e meus irmãos pertencemos á realeza de Suna? Que temos livre acesso á lugares que você apenas pode sonhar? Sabe quantas vezes nos sentamos á mesa do Senhor Feudal do País do Vento como seus convidados de honra? Meu irmão é amigo intimo do neto dele. E você é apenas uma kunoichi como tantas outras, imagino o quanto isso deve ser frustrante, querer ser algo que está totalmente fora de seu alcance.

A resposta enfurece Aysha que ataca Karura com raiva, porém a ruiva estava preparada, assim que a loira investe, Karura desvia do ataque e a acerta o cotovelo com força do lado direito da outra, jogando Aysha no chão. Ela se põe em posição de combate, não deixaria Aysha derrotá-la, e volta a provocá-la. – Sabe, minha mãe salvou a vida do neto do Daymio e ele sempre lhe será grato por isso, diz que tem uma divida enorme com nossa família. Meu tio Kankuro fez parte da segurança dele por mais de dois anos e meu pai é como um filho para ele. Ele sempre diz que somos a sua família. E você, Aysha? Quantas vezes esteve na casa do Daymio do Fogo? E na casa do Hokage, você já entrou alguma vez? Tio Naruto nos adora, somos bem vindos em sua casa desde que nascemos.

Ainda caída no chão Aysha observa Karura. Ela se levanta sem desviar o olhar, abre sua bolsa e saca outra kunai. – Eu vou acabar com esse seu rostinho, Karura. Vou retalhar você. Arrancarei sua cabeça ridiculamente ruiva.

-Venha, Aysha. Pode tentar o quanto quiser. Sou mais forte do que você e, caso ainda não saiba, sou a futura líder dos Yamanakas. – As palavras de Karura deixam Aysha atônita.

-Você está mentindo, não há menor chance disso acontecer. Não foi criada entre nós, não sabe nada sobre nossas tradições, nossos costumes, nem mesmo nossas habilidades. Os anciões nunca aceitarão isso.

- Você está se esquecendo de um detalhe, Aysha. Sou a filha do Quinto Kazekage e irmã do Sexto, acha mesmo que os anciões me rejeitariam? Sou a nora do Hokage, ele me apoiaria para esse posto. Quanto às tradições do clã, sei mais do que você, pois serei apresentada e você não. Triste, não é? Saber que ocuparei um lugar entre os Yamanakas que você nem poderá sonhar alcançar um dia? Seja honesta com você mesma, Aysha. Nunca chegará aos meus pés.

-Maldita, sua maldita ninja da Areia. Eu vou matá-la. – Karura aguarda o ataque da outra sem se mover. Assim que Aysha se aproxima, Karura dá um pulo e girando o corpo, acerta o pé no peito da loira, com o impacto Aysha é jogada para trás até bater em uma parede. Ela solta um grito de dor e cai, suas costas doíam, mas seu orgulho estava mais ferido ainda. Seu sangue fervia de ódio. Sabia que Karura á estava provocando. Precisava responder com a mesma moeda. Ela pensa um pouco e depois sorri, sabia como provocar a ruiva.

- Karura, a única diferença que existe entre nós é que meu pai sempre me quis e me amou, mesmo antes de eu nascer. – Karura aguarda o que viria á seguir. Aysha fica em pé, sentindo dores no corpo. Devagar, ela começa á se aproximar da ruiva. –Se Ino-hime não tivesse fugido para Konoha, você nunca teria nascido, pois Gaara não a queria. Ele quis matá-la antes que nascesse. Cruel não?

Minato lutava perto das duas e ouve as palavras cruéis de Aysha, ele olha para Karura e se surpreende ao vê-la sorrir. – Sabe Aysha, não sei quem te contou isso, mas a pessoa se esqueceu de dizer que meu pai se arrependeu de sua atitude antes do meu nascimento. Não importa o que digam, sei que meu pai me ama e é isso que importa para mim. O passado não me interessa, só o futuro, um futuro que você verá através das grades da prisão.

Aysha parte para a ofensiva, elas lutam trocando vários golpes, era visível que Karura era superior na luta corpo á corpo. Sua atenção estava focada na adversária e por isso ela não vê que os outros já estavam parando de lutar. Inoichi e Chihiro tinham ouvido o dialogo entre as duas e se surpreendem ao verem que Karura não tinha se intimidado com Aysha. Ela fora firme ao responder as provocações da outra.

Concentrando chakrá na palma da mão direita, Karura atinge Aysha mais uma vez, jogando-a para longe. Aysha cai com o rosto virado para o chão e a ruiva permanece em pé, não parecia ter se cansado. Ao ver que Aysha não se levantava dá alguns passos em sua direção, porém sente uma mão sobre seu braço segurando-a. – Lembre-se, você nunca deve subestimar o inimigo ou se aproximar desarmado. Regra de sobrevivência shinobi. –Karura concorda com o namorado.

-Sim, você está certo. Como estão as coisas? – Eles olham em torno, alguns ninjas da Pedra se encontravam caídos, os outros haviam fugido do local. Minato procura pelos Uchihas e frustrado vê que os dois irmãos não estavam ali. –Droga, Meumi e Shisui fugiram durante a confusão.

-Por que ela não nos enfrentou? –Chihiro não entendia a falta de atitude da Uchiha. –Acho que ele depende do irmão para tomar alguma atitude ofensiva, talvez o jutsu de ambos funcione em conjunto. Ou ela apenas ficou com medo, não esperava que seu pai aparecesse.

-Vamos, ainda podemos pegá-los, Shisui não está em condições de lutar. – O braço doía, mas Minato não podia perder essa chance de capturar os Uchihas.

-Minato, Saphire precisa de atendimento hospitalar urgente e você também. –Ayko tenta convencer o amigo, eles precisavam voltar para Konoha.

-Não temos idéia de para onde eles foram, Minato. Não podemos avançar por Iwa, Han nos mandaria prender acusando-nos de invasão. Ele adoraria colocar a mão em vocês para pressionar seus pais, devemos voltar imediatamente.

-Vovô, eles devem estar perto, nós podemos pegá-los. –Chihiro insiste, tinham ido tão longe, não queria desistir.

-Negativo. Inoichi está certo, vocês são filhos e sobrinhos dos Hokage e Kazekage e seus conselheiros. Seria um prato cheio para Han. Não temos nenhuma justificativa para estarmos aqui, já pegamos os pergaminhos, agora vamos. –Shikamaru segurava a filha no colo, os olhos de Saphire sangravam após o uso do Magekyou Sharingan.

Minato olha para todos, estavam exaustos, tinham participado de duas batalhas nas últimas vinte quatro horas, tinham ferimentos e Saphire precisava de cuidados urgentes. Resignado, ele concorda.

-Certo, vamos levar Aysha conosco, talvez ela saiba de algo. Os demais ficam aqui, não podemos levar todos.

Antes que eles se mexessem ouvem um forte estrondo e vêem parte da estrutura começar a ruir. –Corram.

-Não dará tempo. –Rapidamente Sabaku no Inoichi usa a areia que caia e faz um escudo gigantesco com ela. Chihiro ajuda o irmão e os outros se juntam aos dois para ficarem embaixo da proteção.

–Abaixem-se. Fiquem deitados. – Eles obedecem à ordem de Minato e se jogam no chão, enquanto as paredes do local ruíam. A poeira não permitia que se visse nada. Logo o lugar todo se transforma em uma pilha de entulho. Eles esperam a poeira abaixar e saem de onde estavam. Não havia mais nada de Yume no Shiro. Aonde antes tinha uma montanha agora restavam apenas destroços.

Aimi e Keiichi saem de trás de uma rocha e correm em direção aos outros. –Vocês estão bem? O que aconteceu? Ouvimos muitos gritos e sons de luta. Depois um forte estrondo estremeceu a montanha e tudo veio abaixo, mal tivemos tempo de nos esconder atrás daquela rocha.

-Estão todos bem? –Inoichi pergunta, exausto, tinha usado muito chakrá para fazer o escudo que os protegera. Ele se deita no chão durante vários minutos, de olhos fechados tentando recuperar o fôlego. –Como Saphire está, Shikamaru? Ela não se feriu mais?

-Ela ainda está desacordada, mas não foi atingida por nenhuma pedra, graças á você.

-Os Uchihas devem ter acionado algum dispositivo de autodestruição antes de saírem. Não queriam deixar pistas de seu paradeiro. Com isso eliminaram os ninjas da Pedra que ainda estavam aqui.

-Aysha não teve tempo de escapar, deve estar debaixo de alguma dessas rochas. – Karura fala com pesar, odiava pensar que alguém tão jovem havia perdido a vida de forma tão estúpida.

-Vamos sair daqui, essa explosão deve ter chamado a atenção de muita gente. Você está bem para continuar, Inoichi? –O garoto abre os olhos e concorda, ficando em pé em seguida. Logo eles se colocam a caminho, iam o mais rápido que podiam, sem olhar para trás, logo aquele lugar estaria cheio de ninjas e era melhor que ninguém soubesse da participação deles naquele desastre.

-Vamos partir imediatamente. – Todos concordam e saem dali.

-Quando chegarmos á Konoha procurarei mais informações sobre essa tia deles de quem Shikamaru falou, talvez ela saiba de coisas relevantes.

-Quando chegarmos á Konoha, você irá para o hospital e só sairá de lá quando a tia Sakura deixar. – Karura encara Minato, com as mãos na cintura e, apesar da situação, ele sorri e a puxa para perto. –Quando foi que você ficou tão mandona?

-Resolvi cuidar de você, se quer morar junto comigo é melhor parar de se arrebentar todo. –Ele ri e a beija e eles se põe á caminho. Levariam pelo menos oito horas para chegarem á Konoha.

XXX

Naruto e os demais chegam á Konoha cansados. Não haviam feito nenhuma parada, não sabiam se estavam sendo perseguidos. Assim que passam pelo portão, um ninja se aproxima, nervoso. –Naruto-sama, que bom que chegaram bem. Kakashi-sensei nos alertou de que estavam á caminho e que corriam perigo.

-Chegamos sãos e salvos, vou para meu gabinete falar com Kakashi. Meu filho também está vindo para cá, assim que ele chegar mande-o me procurar, imediatamente. – O ninja concorda e Naruto segue para o Prédio do Hokage seguido pelos outros. Todos estavam tensos, seus filhos corriam perigo e eles só podiam rezar para que nada de ruim acontecesse á eles.

Logo eles estão no gabinete de Naruto, falando com Kakashi. – Ele saíram durante a madrugada, ninguém os viu. Como esperávamos, Shikamaru se aproveitou de sua ausência e fugiu da prisão, perdemos o rastro dele na Floresta dos Naras, porém sabemos que um ANBU o está vigiando de perto.

-Quem?

-Inuzuka Shion. –Kiba solta um suspiro, irritado. –Droga, por que justamente a minha filha tem que ficar perto daquele traidor, não sabemos se ele vai ficar ao nosso lado ou do lado do inimigo. Ele pode matá-la se perceber que ela o está vigiando.

-Shion é uma ANBU, Kiba. Sabemos que é perigoso, contudo é a vida que ela e Minato escolheram.

-E Shion é competente, forte, habilidosa, não será facilmente derrotada. – Neji completa e Kiba solta um suspiro concordando. –O que faremos em relação á Han?

-Não podemos fazer muita coisa, não temos provas. –Sai responde olhando sério para todos. – Não podemos acusá-lo de nada, apenas de ter colocado ninjas nos vigiando. Ele pode alegar que era para nossa segurança.

-Sai está certo, no momento só podemos tomar cuidado e evitarmos entrar em Iwa o que me deixa preocupado com o grupo. Se eles forem presos lá, Han poderá acusá-los de invasão e espionagem.

-Eles não serão pegos, Naruto. Nossos filhos são fortes, são os melhores. –Naruto concorda com Gaara. –Inoichi está com eles, vamos esperar que isso os mantenha em segurança e evite que façam muita bobagem.

-Naruto, podemos conversar? – Gaara pede, precisava reconciliar sua amizade com o outro, Naruto era seu melhor amigo, o ajudara dezenas de vezes, salvara sua vida, não queria que a amizade deles ficasse abalada. Naruto concorda e os outros saem, deixando os kages á sós. Logo após a saída de todos, Gaara se senta em frente á Naruto. – Sei que está furioso e lhe dou razão, porém não quis minar sua autoridade e nem subestimá-lo, apenas queria mantê-lo vivo e a salvo, não me arrependo, na verdade faria tudo de novo. Se não quiser me perdoar, entenderei, mas, por favor não estenda sua raiva de mim aos meus filhos e sobrinhos. Eles gostam muito de você.

Naruto encara o amigo durante alguns segundos, quando o silêncio já estava se tornando opressivo, ele sorri. – Não estou tão furioso a ponto de castigar as crianças. Sei que no fundo você queria me proteger, mas sabe que não preciso disso. Espero que isso não se repita no futuro, Gaara. Precisaremos de nossa aliança mais do que nunca, somente juntos poderemos evitar que Han nos ameace seriamente. Os outros kages pensarão muito em se aliarem á ele. Conseguimos escapar de sua emboscada, contudo o Acordo de Paz e União entre as vilas acabou. Nada será como antes.

-Sim, você está certo. Agora é aguardar as crianças e saber se elas têm alguma novidade para nós. Espero que elas tenham concluído a missão com êxito.

Naruto apenas acena com a cabeça, no fundo achava difícil que os Uchihas tivessem sido eliminados. Só esperava que ninguém estivesse seriamente ferido. Ele fica em pé. – Gaara irei falar com Sakura, ela deve estar ansiosa por noticias. Imagino que queria mandar uma mensagem para Ino, use minha sala á vontade. – O ruivo agradece e Naruto sai, iria falar com a esposa e depois passaria em casa, antes de voltar para o gabinete, eles tinham uma longa espera pela frente.

XXX

-Como ela está? – Ayko examinava Saphire, tinham parado para descansar e se alimentarem. A jornada estava mais demorada pois não podiam se mover com a rapidez necessária. Já estavam no País da Grama o que os deixavam mais tranqüilos, porém todo o cuidado era pouco.

Ayko checa os sinais vitais de Saphire, os olhos da garota já tinham parado de sangrar, mas ela ainda estava desacordada,o que deixava o médico ninja muito preocupado. – O pulso dela está fraco.

-Ayko, minha filha ficará bem?

-Se chegarmos logo á Konoha, poderei interná-la e tia Sakura cuidará dela. No momento só posso lhe dizer que estou fazendo tudo ao meu alcance dentro das circunstâncias. Não sei que danos o espírito de Itachi pode ter causado ao corpo dela.

Shikamaru acaricia a cabeça da filha, Saphire não havia acordado desde que eles saíram de Yume no Shiro. Sua respiração estava fraca e ela não se movera nenhuma vez. Estava muito pálida.

-Coma algo, Nara. – Shion aparece ao seu lado lhe entregando uma fruta, mas ele nega com a cabeça, não sentia fome, queria chegar logo á Konoha, mesmo sabendo que seria preso assim que colocasse os pés na vila. Não se importava com isso, só desejava que sua filha fosse atendida no hospital. Shion senta ao lado dele. –Você precisa comer algo, ainda temos que andar muito e você está carregando Saphire.

-Não estou com fome, precisamos partir logo, é essencial que cheguemos rápido á Konoha. Quanto mais rápido Saphire for atendida, maiores são suas chances de recuperação. – Ele responde sem olhar para a garota.

Shion observa a menina e depois o homem. – Ela se parece com você. O formato dos olhos, o nariz, os cabelos negros e a pele amorenada. –Shikamaru concorda sem desviar o olhar da filha, queria guardar os traços dela na memória.

-Ela não irá sozinha visitá-lo, fique tranqüilo. Pretendo ir com ela sempre que for possível e creio que Karura fará o mesmo.

-E quem disse que eu quero que você vá me visitar? –A resposta grosseira e mal educada traz um sorriso ao rosto de Shion e ela se levanta. – Eu não perguntei se você quer me ver, apenas disse que irei, você pode se negar á me receber, mas duvido que faça isso. No fundo gosta de mim, Nara, assim como gosto de você. – Ela termina de falar e se afasta. Shikamaru a acompanha com o olhar, sua atenção presa ao balançar dos quadris femininos e de novo ele se lembra do beijo. Que droga, aquela garota o tinha hipnotizado?

-Vamos continuar, esta foi nossa última parada, estamos á cinco horas de Konoha, com sorte chegaremos antes de escurecer. –Minato chama, seu braço latejava, já podia visualizar a mãe lhe dando uma bela bronca enquanto tratava seu ferimento. Todos ficam em pé.

-Shikamaru, quer que eu carregue Saphire? Você á trouxe até aqui, deve estar exausto. –Shikamaru já ia negar quando Akihiko estende os braços para pegar Saphire. –Também gostamos muito dela, Shikamaru, deixe-me levá-la para que possa descansar um pouco. Tomarei cuidado. – Shikamaru olha para a menina e com cuidado a passa para o colo do outro. Estava realmente cansado e se outra pessoa levasse Saphire ele poderia andar mais depressa, apertando o ritmo de todos.

Akihiko pega Saphire no colo e Chihiro ajeita a cabeça dela no ombro dele. A ruiva passa a mão no rosto da menina. –Aguente firme, logo estaremos em Konoha e tia Sakura cuidará de você junto com Ayko. Você ficará boa. –Logo em seguida eles se põe á caminho.

Sabaku no Inoichi ia ao lado de Akihiko, em sua mente martelavam as palavras de Ayko "Você é próximo Kazekage e ela é filha de Nara Shikamaru", queria entender o que o amigo quisera dizer com aquilo. Será que era um aviso para se manter longe de Saphire? Impossível, a amizade dela era importante para ele. Saphire lhe transmitia uma tranqüilidade incomum. Gostava de estar perto da garota.

XXX

Eles chegam á Konoha aliviados. A neve já estava derretendo anunciando a chegada da primavera. As ruas estavam escorregadias. O grupo estava cansado, contudo felizes por terem chegado bem.

O ninja que estava no portão se aproxima assim que os reconhece. –Minato-dono, Naruto-sama quer vê-lo imediatamente.

-Preciso ir ao hospital antes, Issao. Meu braço está machucado e temos uma companheira muito ferida. Mande alguém avisar meu pai que estaremos lá, por favor.

-E quanto á Nara Shikamaru? Devo prendê-lo agora? –Issao olha para o homem moreno que acompanhava os outros em direção ao hospital da vila. – Eu cuidarei do Nara, não se preocupe. – Assim que termina de falar, ele segue o grupo que já se distanciara.

Shikamaru acompanhava os outros, ainda não sabia o que aconteceria com ele, esperava ser preso assim que Naruto soubesse de sua chegada, muito provavelmente ficaria na solitária. Por isso, queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com a filha. Ele olha agradecido para Minato que apenas lhe acena com a cabeça. Tentaria ajudar Shikamaru de alguma forma, o homem tinha cooperado com todos.

Agora, o importante era salvar a vida de Saphire, o estado da menina parecia ter se agravado. Eles entram no hospital e ele manda chamar a mãe, enquanto Akihiko entrava na emergência junto com Shikamaru e Ayko.

Sakura estava em sua sala, nervosa. Naruto tinha chegado são e salvo, mas o filho deles ainda corria perigo. Ela havia pedido que a avisassem assim que Minato chegasse á Konoha, estava ansiosa e apavorada. Naruto já tinha lhe comunicado sobre o atentado infrutífero de Han, eles tinham tido sorte desta vez, graças á Shikamaru que os avisara á tempo.

Pensar no Nara lhe entristece, tinham crescido juntos, tinham sido amigos na academia. Agora ele era um fugitivo, sabia que ele tinha saído da prisão para ajudar Minato á proteger Naruto e era grata por isso. Iria visitá-lo na prisão para agradecer pessoalmente, era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Uma enfermeira abre a porta e põe a cabeça para dentro, chamando-a. – Sakura-sama, Minato-dono está aqui no hospital e pede para vê-la na emergência, tem uma garota ferida, é aquela menina meio maluca. – Sakura sai sem nem falar com a enfermeira, sabia de quem ela estava falando.

Os ninjas da Areia e da Folha estavam na entrada da emergência. Lá dentro Saphire estava em uma maca aguardando a chegada da médica, enquanto Ayko a examinava com mais apuro. Sakura entra e já se dirige á eles. – O que aconteceu á ela? Onde vocês estavam?

-Ela foi espancada pela irmã, Sakura. –Shikamaru responde acariciando o topo da cabeça da menina, não tinha se afastado nem um segundo dela. –E depois sofreu uma possessão por parte do espírito de Uchiha Itachi que usou o Mangekyou Sharingam.

Sakura olha para o Nara, assombrada. –Vocês viram isso? –Ele confirma. Sakura pede a enfermeira que prepare o medicamente para ser aplicado na veia de Saphire e também o soro. Ela continua seu exame. – Não há ossos quebrados, nem ferimentos muito profundos que precisem de pontos, vou fazer alguns exames mais detalhados, vocês devem esperar lá fora, por favor.

-Quero ficar aqui. – Shikamaru fala sério e firme e Sakura o olha. –Por que?

-Porque ela é minha filha e está precisando de mim no momento. – A resposta não surpreende Sakura, já tinha imaginado que esse era o motivo, ela sorri para o homem. – Deixarei você ficar, mas entende que preciso colocar guardas na porta da emergência. Você é um foragido, porém pedirei á Naruto que o deixe ficar aqui até Saphire estar melhor.

-Obrigado Sakura. –Ela nega com a cabeça. –Eu é que sou grata pelo que fez por Naruto e Gaara, e também por ter ajudado meu filho. Só me prometa que não tentará fugir, por favor, esta menina não precisa ver o pai ser algemado. –Shikamaru concorda, evitaria que isso acontecesse.

Sakura vê o corte no braço do filho. –Ayko, você pode cuidar de Minato, por favor?

-Já ia fazer isso, tia Sakura, vou levar os outros para a sala de curativos e lá examinarei todos. Nos avise assim que tiver uma mudança no estado de Saphire, por favor. Estamos todos preocupados com ela. -Sakura concorda e os outros saem. Passaria as próximas horas cuidando da pequena garota.

XXX

Já era noite quando eles entram no gabinete de Naruto. Sabiam que seriam punidos por suas atitudes, mas não se arrependiam. Minato entregaria os pergaminhos ao pai, para serem guardados no cofre. Ele já tinha um grande curativo no braço que estava apoiado em uma tipóia. Os demais estavam bem, só aguardavam noticias de Saphire.

Naruto encara os garotos á sua frente, era visível que estavam exaustos, porém todos mantinham uma expressão respeitosa. Gaara estava com ele, ainda não sabiam o que havia acontecido e se sentiam aliviados por verem os filhos vivos e inteiros.

-Muito bem, que tal falarem sobre essa missão não oficial? Quem começa?

Minato dá um passo á frente e coloca os dois pergaminhos na mesa de Naruto. –Aqui estão os pergaminhos dos Uchihas. Eles devem ser colocados em lugar seguro, pois não podem ser destruídos.

-Como sabem disso?

-Itachi nos contou, ele tomou posse do corpo de Saphire e falou conosco. Queria evitar que matássemos seus filhos, os gêmeos Uchihas. – Minato relata os acontecimentos, enquanto os amigos ficam em silêncio. Quando ele conta sobre a explosão que destruiu Yume no Shiro, os dois kages se assustam. –Quer dizer que uma montanha inteira foi destruída? - Eles confirmam e Naruto olha para Gaara preocupado.

-O que acha disso? Han poderá nos acusar?

-Ele teria que assumir que Yume no Shiro ficava no País da Terra. O que me preocupa é eles encontrarem alguma evidencia da presença das crianças lá. Poderemos ser acusados de espionagem.

-Sim, principalmente se ele provar que seu sogro e sua filha estiveram lá, a presença de Yamanakas poderá sugerir que estávamos espionando seu país.

-Não deixamos nenhuma evidencia, não sobrou nada, somente uma pilha de destroços. –Karura afirma com firmeza, porém seu irmão nega com a cabeça.

-O que houve, Inoichi? Não concorda com sua irmã?

-Não, Tio Naruto. Deixamos uma evidencia muito forte da presença de ninjas da Folha para trás. O corpo de Aysha. Ela é uma Yamanaka, isso poderá ser visto como uma tentativa de espionagem.

-Não fique preocupado com isso. Já declarei Yamanaka Aysha como uma ninja patife. Se Han encontrar o corpo dela, não poderá me acusar de nada. Também pretendo acusá-la pelas agressões contra a irmã. Caso Han venha a nos questionar a respeito, apenas agradecerei por ter eliminado uma inimiga. Ele não poderá fazer nada contra nós.

-Saphire não quer acusar a irmã, tio Naruto.

-Ela não tem mais motivos para proteger Aysha. –Naruto afirma e Inoichi se cala.

-Tio Naruto, e quanto á Shikamaru? O que acontecerá com ele? – Karura aguarda a resposta de Naruto. Gaara olha para filha e havia um brilho de raiva em seus olhos. –Shikamaru voltará para a prisão que é o lugar dele.

Os jovens se olham, preocupados. Precisavam fazer algo, Shikamaru era o pai de Saphire.

-A propósito, por que ele ainda está no hospital? Está ferido por acaso? – Gaara questiona, não queria Shikamaru livre, colocando a vida de Ino em perigo. Inoichi olha para o pai. – Ele ficou com a filha no hospital.

-Com a filha? Do que está falando, Inoichi? Shikamaru não tem filhos.

-Ele é o pai de Saphire, papai. Tia Sakura disse que ele pode ficar no hospital até que ela melhore. –Karura se vira para Naruto. –Por favor, tio Naruto, deixe Shikamaru ficar junto de Saphire mais um pouco. Ela precisa dele.

-Isso é um absurdo, Shikamaru é muito perigoso ele deve voltar á prisão o mais rápido possível. –Gaara queria resolver aquilo logo, não gostava da possibilidade do homem fugir.

-Gaara, isso é um problema de Konoha e eu decidirei quando Shikamaru deverá voltar para a prisão. No momento quero saber mais sobre os Uchihas e estes pergaminhos. Por que vocês não o destruíram?

-Porque Itachi nos disse que eles são indestrutíveis.

-Itachi? –Os jovens confirmam. – Ele se comunicou com vocês através de Saphire?

-Sim, e isso a deixou mais debilitada ainda. Depois que ele usou o Mangekyou Sharingan ela desmaiou e não acordou ainda. –Aimi explica triste. Estava com medo de que a amiga não acordasse. Keiichi abraça a namorada, também estava preocupado com a pequena garota, todos estavam.

-Entendo. –Naruto olha para eles durante alguns minutos, eles tinham se arriscado, contudo haviam conseguido pegar o pergaminho e causar a destruição de Yume no Shiro, mesmo que não encontrassem os Uchihas, não precisariam temer que eles assumissem o controle da Kiuby.

Os jovens aguardavam a decisão do Hokage. Chihiro, Inoichi e Karura evitavam encarar o pai, não concordavam com a atitude dele em relação á Shikamaru.

-Pai, sou o único culpado e, portanto o único que deve ser punido. Meus amigos apenas me seguiram porque eu pedi.

-Não é verdade, fomos por que quisemos, Saphire havia sido seqüestrada e queríamos resgatá-la. – Inoichi fala defendendo o amigo.

-Somos responsáveis por nossos atos, tio Naruto. Sabíamos que estávamos errados, porém queríamos ajudar Minato á proteger você e a Vila da Folha. –Karura encarava os olhos azuis do sogro. Não deixaria Minato pagar sozinho pelo que tinham feito.

- Alguém discorda das palavras de Karura? –Naruto pergunta e aguarda.

-Eu discordo, já disse que sou o único que merece punição. Eles não tiveram culpa de nada. –Minato fala zangado, não queria que mais ninguém fosse punido.

-Pare com isso Minato, fomos porque quisemos, temos idade suficiente para sabermos a extensão do nosso erro. Como Karura disse, somos responsáveis por nossos atos. –Agora é Chihiro quem se manifesta. –Tio Naruto, se punir um terá que punir todos.

-Então está me dizendo que devo mandar todos para a prisão? Meu filho, os filhos do Kazekage, os filhos dos conselheiros de Konoha e os filhos dos conselheiros de Suna? O que acha disso, Kazekage Gaara?

-Me parece justo, a punição de um deve ser a punição de todos. - Gaara responde olhando para os filhos e sobrinhos, todos estavam sujos e descabelados. Alguns tinham curativos nos braços e nas pernas. Pelo jeito haviam passado por maus bocados. –Você tem liberdade de decidir a punição que achar mais apropriada, Hokage Naruto. Meus filhos e sobrinhos cumprirão o que você determinar.

-Muito bem, vocês estão em prisão domiciliar pelos próximos trinta dias. Com exceção de Hyuuga Akihiko que estava seguindo minhas ordens.

Todos os olhares se viram para Akihiko, Minato estava certo, fora ele quem avisara Naruto sobre os planos de Minato. O Hyuuga sente o olhar de todos sobre si desconfortável, contudo permanece em silêncio.

Minato sente um grande alivio, a punição era suave, não seriam presos e ele não seria expulso da ANBU. Naruto chama o filho. –Sei o que está pensando. Esperava ser expulso, certo? –O rapaz confirma e Naruto continua. –Não poderia fazer isso, de agora em diante precisaremos de todos os nossos melhores ninjas e você está entre os melhores, com certeza. Também não posso mandá-los para a prisão sem causar um escândalo que iria parar nos jornais e traria toda essa situação á público. Temos que evitar que Han descubra que vocês estiveram lá, então não digam uma palavra a ninguém sobre isso.

Eles se entreolham e depois concordam, ainda estavam preocupados com a situação de Shikamaru e com o estado de saúde de Saphire, queriam informações sobre ela, porém não poderiam sair de casa pelos próximos trinta dias.

Minato é o primeiro á se manifestar á respeito. –Pai, e quanto a Shikamaru? Eles nos ajudou e salvou a vida de vocês, foi ele quem descobriu quais eram os planos de Han no País do Ferro. Ele poderia ter se unido ao inimigo e ficado livre, porém arriscou a vida para nos ajudar á pegar os pergaminhos, sem ele jamais teríamos chegado á Yume no Shiro.

-Entendo tudo o que estão dizendo, contudo não podemos esquecer de que ele é um fugitivo da prisão. Cuidarei de Shikamaru, agora vocês devem se retirar e cumprirem sua punição. Minato, você e Ayko devem ficar na casa do Kazekage, será mais fácil se todos ficarem confinados no mesmo lugar. Concorda com isso Kazekage Gaara?

-Concordo, porém quero acrescentar que Karyme não irá trabalhar durante esse período, vocês terão que dividir todas as tarefas domésticas.

-Pai, mais uma coisa. Inuzuka Shion estava cumprindo ordens, eu mandei que ela fosse conosco para vigiar Shikamaru. –Naruto olha para a garota que tinha permanecido em silêncio durante todo o tempo, parecia estar com os pensamentos longe dali.

- Shion. –Ele chama a garota que o olha, aguardando suas ordens, estava pensando em Shikamaru e Saphire. -Você não será punida, uma vez que apenas seguiu as ordens do Capitão do grupo. Na ausência de Minato, quero que comande a ANBU. Poderá pedir a ajuda dele, se precisar, mas deverá procurá-lo na casa do Kazekage. –Ele olha para os jovens, era visível o alivio de todos pela punição leve. Naruto fica em pé. –Agora vão, a punição de vocês começa neste instante, lembrem-se, se forem vistos na rua serão presos imediatamente. Shion, você os escoltará até a casa do Kazekage e depois irá ao hospital buscar Shikamaru.

-Certo. –Eles saem, iriam todos para casa do Kazekage para cumprirem sua punição. Precisavam conseguir informações sobre Saphire, pediriam a Shion que descobrisse como a pequena garota estava.

Gaara se senta á frente de Naruto. – Pretende mesmo deixar Shikamaru livre até que a menina se recupere?

-Gaara, nós também temos filhos. Quando Minato ficou no hospital eu não sai daquele lugar até que ele acordasse. Acho que você faria o mesmo se fosse um dos seus filhos.

-Eu concordo, mas Shikamaru é um fugitivo e até agora Saphire nem sabia que ele é o pai dela.

-Acho que ele estava tentando protegê-la de seus inimigos. Não posso culpá-lo, se o grupo de Sasuke soubesse disso, teria vindo atrás da menina.

-Pode até ser. Já disse aos meus filhos que assumirei os cuidados com Saphire, pelo jeito ela não tem onde morar no momento.

-Isso já foi resolvido por seu sogro. Ele doou para Saphire todos os bens que Shikaku lhe deixou. Tudo que era do avô agora pertence á ela. Saphire está bem amparada financeiramente. Porém me preocupo com o lado emocional. Ela não tem mais ninguém além do pai e já passou por muita coisa.

-Naruto, o que você pretende fazer? – Antes que Naruto responda, a porta se abre e Shikamaru entra com a expressão preocupada. –Naruto, sua kunoichi disse que quer falar comigo. Sei que devo voltar á prisão e não oferecerei resistência, porém gostaria de ficar perto de minha filha até que ela acordasse. Sakura disse que falaria com você.

-Antes de mais nada, como está Saphire?

-Ainda desacordada, porém Sakura já conseguiu estabilizá-la e acredita que ela deva acordar em breve e eu gostaria de estar lá quando isso acontecesse.

-Seremos rápidos. Shikamaru sente-se, por favor. Quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

Shikamaru senta e aguarda, tinha ignorado a presença de Gaara desde que entrara, não o cumprimentara e nem olhara para ele, fato que irritara o ruivo.

-Estamos em um momento delicado. Han tentou matar Gaara e me capturar, não sei se ele conseguiria, não ficamos tempo suficiente para descobrir. Mas imagino que ele tenha convencido os outros kages que poderia nos eliminar, como não conseguiu, acho que ele ainda não tem apoio de todos.

-Ele deve ter negociado. Neutralizaria vocês e em troca receberia apoio dos outros kages, como vocês ainda estão na ativa, os outros não assumirão nenhuma posição, permanecendo neutros. Contudo, o Acordo de Paz com certeza não existe mais, e eu lembro de que te avisei sobre essa possibilidade quando ainda era seu conselheiro.

-Sim, eu me lembro disso. –Naruto faz uma pequena pausa. -Shikamaru, o que quero lhe oferecer é Liberdade Condicional desde que volte á trabalhar para Konoha.

-Você enlouqueceu, Naruto? Pretende dar liberdade á ele?

-Como eu disse para Minato, preciso dos melhores no momento e Shikamaru é um deles. Precisaremos dele. –Naruto fala com calma, sabia que Gaara não concordaria com essa decisão. –E então, Shikamaru, o que me diz?

-Quais são as suas condições? O que eu terei que fazer?

-Você trabalhará na Inteligência junto com Yamanaka Inoichi e Sabaku no Karura.

Gaara se irrita com o rumo da conversa, além de Shikamaru ficar livre, ainda trabalharia perto de sua filha. Naruto sabia que o amigo não estava gostando daquilo, porém aquele era um assunto de Konoha e ele faria o que era melhor para a vila no momento.

-O que mais? – Shikamaru pergunta, mantendo as emoções sob controle. O que Naruto lhe oferecia era algo maravilhoso demais, parecia um sonho.

-Não poderá sair de Konoha sem minha permissão expressa. –Shikamaru acena com a cabeça. –E sobretudo, deverá dar um lar estável á Saphire. A garota já sofreu demais, ela precisa de um lugar aonde se sentia segura e protegida.

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali, Shikamaru demonstra emoção. Seus olhos brilham e ele sorri de leve. Seu rosto assumi uma expressão de paz e felicidade profunda, a filha significava tudo para ele. Tanto Naruto quanto Gaara se espantam ao ver aquilo.

-Poderei ficar com minha menina, então?

-Sim, vocês poderão morar juntos. Como eu disse, ela precisa de carinho, segurança e proteção e acho que ficar com o pai lhe traria tudo isso. Mas lembre-se Shikamaru, desrespeite as condições e voltará para prisão.

-Não farei nada que envergonhe minha filha, Naruto, quero que Saphire tenha orgulho de mim. – Ele fica em pé. –Se acabamos, gostaria de voltar para o hospital. –Naruto concorda e Shikamaru abre a porta para sair, parando em seguida. –Gaara, nossos filhos se tornaram amigos. Sei que Karura e os irmãos não gostariam de ouvir palavras negativas sobre você e minha filha sentirá o mesmo a respeito. Então proponho uma trégua entre nós? Acha que seria possível?

Gaara não se espanta com o pedido, Shikamaru tinha razão. Saphire era amiga de seus filhos e ele também gostava da garotinha. –Concordo com você, poderemos ser educados um com o outro e evitar ofensas pelo bem de nossos filhos e ficaria agradecido se você passasse em minha casa para dar noticias sobre Saphire para eles. Todos estão preocupados com ela.

Shikamaru concorda e sai, deixando os dois kages. Assim que a porta se fecha, Gaara faz a pergunta que estava em sua mente há tempo. – E sobre meu sogro? O que pretende fazer?

-Inoichi é indispensável á Konoha, não há como enfrentarmos a ameaça de Han sem ele. Inoichi será perdoado, falarei com ele. Afinal ele queria apenas me proteger e proteger nossa vila.

Gaara se levanta. –Eu já vou Naruto, pretendo partir para Suna ainda hoje. - Ele se despede de Naruto e sai, iria passar em casa e depois partir, estava preocupado com sua vila, queria voltar logo para casa e para sua esposa.

XXX

Karura sai do banho se sentindo revigorada. Seu pai e seus tios já haviam partido para Suna e ela queria aproveitar para descansar e namorar. Ficariam confinados ali pelos próximos trinta dias, nem parecia uma punição e sim um acampamento de férias. Depois haveria a apresentação aos anciões do clã Yamanaka e então ela e Minato se mudariam para a casa deles.

Pensar no futuro ao lado do namorado traz um sorriso ao rosto dela, viveria ao lado do homem que ela amava pelo resto da vida. Seria perfeito. Estariam juntos para sempre, sabia que no futuro se casariam e teriam filhos, mas no presente queria aproveitar cada momento ao lado dele.

Ela sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha e encontra Minato deitado na cama, com os braços cruzados embaixo da cabeça, olhando o teto do quarto. –Pensando em que, Uzumaki?

-No que faremos nos próximos dias. Temos um mês inteiro para ficarmos juntos sem nos preocuparmos com mais nada. – Ele a olha, os cabelos ruivos dela desciam até a cintura em uma cascata vermelha. Ela estava linda.

-Por que cada vez que te vejo, você está mais linda? Qual o segredo para me seduzir com tanta facilidade?

Ela apenas sorri mantendo o olhar fixo nele, sem desviar ou piscar. Depois começa a andar. Seu caminhar era leve, felino, uma perna na frente da outra. O olhar sério e firme parecia penetrar em sua alma. Ela deixa a toalha escorregar, expondo seu corpo nu e ainda úmido do banho e abre um sorriso que faz o rapaz estremecer. Caminha até a cama e senta-se de costas para ele, as costas nuas. A pele, branca e com aspecto macio, o tentava. Ele senta e coloca as mãos sobre seus ombros, desliza os dedos pela pele macia para logo depois trocar estes pelos lábios. Beija toda a superfície cheirosa e quente das costas femininas, subindo depois para o pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer sob seu toque.

Karura se vira de frente para ele, os olhos transbordando de desejo, e lhe dá um beijo cheio de promessas.

Minato puxa as pernas dela para cima da cama enquanto ela descia os lábios pelo o pescoço dele, sentindo a textura e o sabor da pele masculina. Então se afasta um pouco e sorrindo, o empurra de encontro ao colchão, se inclina e desliza os lábios pelo tórax dele, depois pelo o abdômen, chegando ao seu membro, fazendo-o ofegar e esperar por mais. Contudo, ela queira provocá-lo e percorre toda a extensão de volta, com a língua. Isso fez com que o sexo dele pulsasse.

Ela procura pela boca dele, em um beijo molhado, sedento, parecia querer devorá-lo. Minato sente as mãos dela em seu corpo, descendo em direção ao seu membro, enquanto ela ainda o beijava.

As provocações da garota arrancam um gemido baixo do rapaz, muito parecido ao uivo de um animal. Ele segura seus braços com força e a vira, ficando por cima dela, depois a olha. Os olhos dela brilhavam, sua boca estava entreaberta, a respiração ofegante. Céus, ela era a imagem do pecado.

Minato beija a testa dela, descendo, deixando selinhos por todo o seu rosto delicado, incluindo a ponta do nariz. Depois se dirige ao pescoço dela e dá pequenas mordidas, enquanto suas mãos desciam até os seios dela. Agora é a vez de Karura gemer, ansiando que ele a tocasse mais. Atendendo ao pedido não expresso dela, ele cola a boca ao seio esquerdo e aperta o mamilo do direito com os dedos, depois massageia em movimento circulares. Ele suga seus seios com força, um após o outro, matando o seu desejo e o dela.

Minato sente o sabor do suor dela quando desliza os lábios por sua barriga, parando no umbigo, que ele acaricia com a ponta da língua, voltando a descer em seguida.

Ela soltava gemidos baixos que o incentivavam a continuar. Ele continua seu percurso até atingir o centro de sua feminilidade. Sente sua umidade, ela estava pronta para ele. Úmida, quente, sequiosa. Ele encosta a boca e suga forte, inserindo a língua em seu sexo.

Karura geme alto e se contorce, suas mãos se agarram ao lençol, puxando-o do lugar. Ele continua a caricia, queria vê-la enlouquecida. Passa a língua pelo interior das coxas dela, descendo em direção ao joelho e subindo novamente, deixando um rastro de saliva por onde passava.

Ela solta as dobras do lençol e segura os cabelos dele com força, puxando-o para mais perto, queria que ele a possuísse, não agüentava mais aquela doce tortura. –Minato, por favor.

Ele se apóia na cama com as mãos e a encara, o rosto dela estava vermelho e molhado de suor. Ela se apóia nos braços e ergue o corpo, seu rosto bem próximo, sua respiração acelerada atingindo a pele dele. Minato a beija, fazendo-a sentir o próprio sabor nos lábios masculinos. Ela volta a deitar e ele separa as pernas dela e se encaixa entre elas. – Você é minha, Karura. –Ela fecha os olhos, concordando com a cabeça.

Ele investe contra ela, penetrando-a, sentindo sua intimidade se apertar em torno de seu membro e fica alguns segundos sem se mover. Karura o olha, aguardando com ansiedade. Com um sorriso ele se move com intensidade, a cada estocada sente o corpo dela estremecer. Os quadris dele se chocando com força contra os dela.

-Eu te amo, Minato. – A voz dela era puro veludo. Suave, macia, quente. As palavras dela pareciam acariciar o rapaz, puxá-lo para um abismo de prazer. Ele continua estocando com mais força e velocidade. Queria fazê-la gozar, gritar de prazer.

Ela respira fundo, sentia o prazer chegando, passa a ponta da língua pelo lábio inferior e fecha os olhos, arqueando o corpo, gozando.

Minato fecha os olhos e atinge o prazer em seguida, inundando-a com seu gozo, depois se deixa escorregar, descansando sobre o peito dela, sua respiração entrecortada, seu corpo suado. Não conseguia pensar, queria apenas sentir o contato com a pele dela, o corpo dela.

Ele a puxa para perto, apertando-a nos braços, os cabelos de fogo dela espalhados pelos lençóis desarrumados. A pele dela estava quente, deliciosa. Ela solta um suspiro satisfeito e se encaixa nele, fechando os olhos.

-Cansada? – Ela nega com a cabeça, não se sentia cansada, se sentia viva e seu corpo parecia vibrar. Ela se aconchega mais um pouco, queria sentir o corpo dele colado ao dela. – E você está cansado?

Ele sorri com malicia. –Nem um pouco Ratinha e é melhor se preparar, pois não pretendo deixá-la dormir esta noite e nem sair deste quarto amanhã. Temos trinta dias pela frente e eu quero aproveitar cada segundo deles.

Ela ri divertida e se vira, beijando-o. Tinha adorado a idéia dele, aquela punição estava começando a se parecer com uma lua-de-mel. Duvidava que essa fosse a intenção de seu sogro, mas eles iriam aproveitar já que não poderiam sair daquela casa pelos próximos trinta dias.

XXX

Shikamaru se apóia na pia e olha o espelho. Estava em casa, a casa onde fora criado e iria morar com a filha. Saphire já estava melhor, passaria a noite no hospital e teria alta no dia seguinte. Ele estava ansioso por isso. Ainda não acreditava que estava livre, parecia que estava sonhando.

Sua vida seria diferente, iria se dedicar ao trabalho e á felicidade da filha. Naruto tinha razão, ela precisava de estabilidade e segurança. Precisava de uma família e eles seriam uma família. Só os dois.

Um vento mais forte bate a porta do banheiro, ele tinha deixado as janelas abertas no quarto, apesar do frio. Depois de vinte anos trancado em uma cela, ansiava por liberdade, por ver a rua, o céu, as estrelas. Dormiria com tudo aberto, queria acordar com a luz do Sol batendo em seu rosto. Ele coloca uma toalha na cintura e sai do banheiro, estancando em seguida.

Deitada na cama, usando uma camisola curta que deixava as pernas à mostra estava Shion. Ele cruza os braços e a encara zangado. –Posso saber o que faz aqui? E por onde entrou?

-Ver você. Janela.

Ele a olha sem entender e ela ri, sentando na cama sobre os tornozelos, uma das alças da camisola desliza e deixa parte de seu seio de fora. – Você é maluca?

-Não. Agora que tal parar de perder tempo com perguntas inúteis e me beijar de verdade? Tenho certeza de que você sabe beijar muito bem, caso contrário, eu posso ensiná-lo.

-Caia fora daqui, agora.

-Negativo. Eu fico. Minato me mandou ficar colada em você.

-Eu sou um homem livre agora, sua vigilância está dispensada.

-Não fui avisada sobre isso. Oficialmente ainda sou responsável por você, então venha se deitar aqui e me deixe cuidar de você.

-Eu gosto de escolher com quem partilhar minha cama e você não está na lista. – Ela tenta ser grosseiro para espantar a garota, sem sucesso. Ela volta á rir. – É mesmo? Então quer dizer que não faço seu tipo? Não partilharia sua cama comigo? Pare com isso, Shikamaru, seria muito mais fácil se você assumisse o que sente.

Ele a olha surpreso e ela fica séria, saindo da cama. Andando devagar, ela chega bem perto dele e coloca as mãos em seu peito, olhando-o nos olhos. –Diga que se esqueceu do beijo que lhe dei, que não ficou pensando nele e eu vou embora.

Shikamaru a segura pelos braços e a empurra para longe, o perfume dela o invade, provocando sensações há muito adormecidas. Ele fecha os olhos e lhe dá as costas.

-Saia daqui, Shion, volte para sua casa segura. –A voz dele estava baixa e rouca. Ela se aproxima e encosta o rosto nas costas dele. - Quer mesmo que eu vá embora?

-Não sou o homem certo para você. –Ele diz num sussurro, suas defesas começando a ruir.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Olhe para mim. – Ela pede docemente e ele obedece, se surpreendendo ao vê-la nua, a camisola caída aos seus pés. O olhar dele percorre o corpo feminino, Shion era linda. Morena, seios pequenos, quadris arredondados, pernas bem-feitas. Shikamaru desvia o olhar.

-Droga, você tem idéia do que está fazendo? Tenho o dobro de sua idade, estive os últimos vinte anos na prisão, tenho uma filha que mal conheço. Não sirvo para você, Shion, vá embora.

-Pelo jeito você andou pensando á respeito, isso é bom. –Ela fica séria. -Sei de muita coisa sobre você, existe um extenso arquivo ao seu respeito na ANBU e meu pai já contou milhares de coisas á seu respeito. Porém nada disso muda o que estou sentindo e sei que é recíproco. Então por que você não para de tentar me afastar? Não estou pedindo que se case comigo, porém podemos ser felizes. Eu desejo você, Shikamaru, e sei que me deseja também, está impresso em seus olhos.

-Está disposta á passar apenas uma noite comigo?

-Não, quero passar muitas noites com você. E então, como vai ser? Não pretendo sair daqui e, a menos que você me jogue na rua, terá que passar á noite ao meu lado. E eu não pretendo deixá-lo dormir.

-É sua ultima chance, se não sair agora, não a deixarei ir embora tão cedo. – Ela sorri, tinha vencido. Passa os braços pelo pescoço dele e o beija de leve. Shikamaru passa o braço por baixo das pernas dela e a carrega até a cama. –Tem certeza? Faz muito tempo que não fico com uma mulher e talvez não consiga ser tão cuidadoso quanto deveria.

- Não me importo em refrescar sua memória, Shikamaru, mas duvido que vá precisar. – Eles sorriem e se beijam, aquela seria uma longa e prazerosa noite. – Só estou pensando no que Kiba dirá.

-Deixe que eu cuido do meu pai, você só tem que se preocupar com esta Inuzuka. – Ele a deita na cama e retira a toalha, deitando ao lado dela em seguida. A longa noite estava apenas começando.

XXX

Karura se sentia insegura, estava sentada entre os jovens que seriam apresentados ao clã. Todos eles haviam sido criados em Konoha, sabiam tudo sobre o clã e suas tradições. De repente as palavras de Aysha começavam a abalar a segurança da ruiva. Ela respira fundo, suas mãos estavam geladas. O Templo estava lotado com os parentes e amigos dos jovens. Ela olha em volta e vê seus pais. Chihiro e Ayko estavam com ele. Minato estava ao lado deles com os pais.

Ela vê Shikamaru e Shion, ela segurava o braço dele de forma possessiva. Ambos namoravam á mais de um mês, eram vistos sempre juntos o que gerava muitos comentários na vila. Ambos não se importavam, estavam felizes por estarem juntos. Karura sorri de leve ao ver seu irmão junto com Saphire. Ele mantinha um braço sobre os ombros da menina em uma atitude protetora. Ela havia ido visitá-los todos os dias durante a prisão domiciliar deles. Estava sempre alegre, sorridente, falando sobre o pai. Ainda ficava triste quando falava da irmã. Não sentia raiva de Aysha apesar do que a loira lhe havia feito.

Ino observava a filha, ao lado do marido. –Ela está linda.

-E você muito orgulhosa por ver sua filha aqui, estou certo? – Ela concorda com um sorriso. – Achei que não poderia ver sua apresentação, ainda bem que conseguimos estar presentes. Karura encontrou seu lugar aqui em Konoha e por mais saudade que eu venha a sentir, ficarei tranqüila ao saber que ela estará feliz.

Gaara concorda, sua atenção está concentrada no filho. Inoichi falava algo no ouvido de Saphire que provoca um grande sorriso da menina, ela se vira e beija o rosto do rapaz e ele sorri também. Aquilo preocupa o ruivo, não se importava que seu filho fosse amigo da garota, porém não podiam se esquecer de quem ela era filha.

Yamanaka Inoichi se coloca diante de todos e o público fica em silêncio. –Boa tarde, hoje é um dia de honra e orgulho. Vamos receber os novos jovens e lhes dar as boas vindas em nosso clã. Jovens que ao completaram dezoito e que serão recebidos e apresentados aos nossos anciões para que possam ser avaliados e aceitos como membros participativos. – Os jovens se entreolham e Karura mais uma vez se sente deslocada, era a única ruiva ali, todos os outros eram loiros. Céus, será que aquilo era realmente uma boa idéia? Ela encontra o olhar do avô fixo nela e ouve sua voz em sua mente. "_Eu confio em você, meu anjo. Fique firme_." Ela acena com a cabeça e sorri.

-Agora, fiquem em pé e quando ouvirem seu nome, se aproximem. –Os jovens se levantam e aguardam, um á um eles era chamados. A ansiedade de Karura só aumentava, logo ela ouve o avô lhe chamar. –Yamanaka Karura. – Ela segue de cabeça erguida e a expressão serena. O avô sorria orgulhoso. Ela para ao lado dos outros jovens e aguarda. Os anciões se levantam, eram sete e pareciam realmente bem velhos. Eles executam uma série de movimentos com as mãos, e depois fecham os olhos.

-O que eles estão fazendo, mãe? –Chihiro pergunta em voz baixa. – Se conectando aos jovens, para analisar as habilidades deles.

-Todos de uma vez? –Ino confirma e Chihiro sorri. – Os anciões parecem ser bem velhos mesmos. – O comentário provoca uma risada discreta na loira. –Eles já pareciam velhos quando eu fui apresentada. – Chihiro morde o lábio para não rir e eles continuam observando.

Depois de vários minutos, os anciões abrem os olhos e voltam a se sentar, sem dizerem uma única palavra sequer. Yamanaka Inoichi volta á falar.

- Á partir de hoje vocês são adultos e senhores de suas habilidades. Hoje vocês assumem o dever de usarem suas habilidades em prol do Hokage e de seus aliados, aqui representados pelo Kazekage Gaara. –Os olharem de todos se voltam para o ruivo, sabiam que ele estava ali para ver a filha ser apresentada. Ele acena com a cabeça e Karura sorri para o pai, a presença dele lhe transmitia confiança. Inoichi volta á falar. – Os Yamanakas carregam uma grande responsabilidade, nossas habilidades mentais despertam medo e insegurança. Muitos não confiam em nós por isso. Não podemos nos deixar intimidar, precisamos seguir com nossos deveres, cumprir com nossas obrigações e seguir em frente, sempre. Ao realizarmos nossos deveres com sabedoria, estaremos cumprindo com nosso legado.

-Unidos, somos fortes, nosso símbolo, a Chikára, representa a força que nos guia e nos mantém no caminho certo, o caminho da verdade e da justiça. E vocês representam a força do amanhã, do futuro de nosso clã, de nossa gente. A partir de hoje, suas habilidades se tornam a sua força. E a força de nossa vila e de nossos aliados.

Quando Inoichi se cala uma grande e longa salva de palmas é ouvida. Os jovens recém-apresentados tinham lágrimas em seus olhos. Karura sentia um grande orgulho de ser neta de um homem tão forte e amado quanto ele. Duvidava de que pudesse realmente substituí-lo, Yamanaka Inoichi era insubstituível, principalmente agora que Konoha precisava de todos os seus melhores shinobis. Han não tinha entrado em contato, não sabiam se ele tinha encontrado o corpo de Aysha. Mifune havia mandado uma pequena mensagem questionando a abrupta partida de Gaara e Naruto do País do Ferro. Desculpas foram dadas, mas o General sabia que eram falsas. Nada mais fora dito. Os outros Kages também se manifestaram, como era de se esperar, o Acordo de Paz não existia mais, fora quebrado. Agora era esperar pelos conflitos que certamente ocorreriam.

Karura pensava em tudo isso, enquanto saia do Templo para se encontrar com sua família que já a esperava do lado de fora. Tempos difíceis estavam por vir, sabia que a Paz durante conquistada estava no fim e as pessoas que ela amava corriam perigo de vida.

Alguém segura sua mão e ela encontra o olhar do namorado. –Tudo bem, Ratinha?

-O futuro me preocupa.

-Encararemos o futuro juntos, como seu avô disse, unidos somos mais fortes. Não estamos sozinhos. E eu sempre estarei ao seu lado, isso é uma promessa.

-E um Uzumaki nunca quebra uma promessa, certo? – Eles sorriem um para o outro e saem do Templo juntos. Enfrentariam o que estava por vir, seria perigoso, mas estariam juntos e isso era o mais importante. Juntos venceriam as dificuldades.

FIM


End file.
